The Shrine of Gensokyo: Gensokyo no Jinja
by Wrathie Winsre
Summary: Reimu has left Gensokyo and it has been 14 years since. Now an ordinary Shrine Maiden, she is recalled to save her beloved homeland: Gensokyo. Her ways and demeanor has changed and so has her abilities throughout the years. Can she succeed once more?
1. Chapter 1

**The Shrine of Gensokyo**

_Original Work By Shanghai Alice_

_Presented by: wrathie_

_Chapter 1: Life in the Shrine  
_

_

* * *

_

_[Are you sure you want to drink this, Reimu?]_

_[Yes… After all, I am sick of this life…]_

_[Don't say that, Reimu… we, all of us will miss you…]_

_[… Thank you… Yukari…]_

_Smiling as I took the small bottle from Yukari, I closed my eyes and drank it whole even as Eirin's voice shouted it's warning to me._

_[Reimu, if you drink this… it can't be reversed, no matter how much you wish it to be, it will never happen. It is like the Hourai Elixer, Reimu!]_

I have made my decision, Eirin, everyone…

* * *

[Miss Shrine Maiden!!]

Hearing a voice call me from the front of the shrine, I hurried over to greet the worshipper, a little girl that I was familiar with and I smiled and waved warmly as I slipped on my slippers.

[Yes, yes?]

She is a regular visitor to the shrine and I quickly offered to do a Omikuji for her. I smiled as she excitedly took the slip of paper from the box I offered and as she has always done so, offered a small prayer to the spirits before she opened it up.

[Near-blessing, Miss Shrine Maiden…]

Seeing that she is disappointed, I placed a hand on her head before passing her a small sweet to cheer her up.

[Come now, the spirits won't be happy if you are so sad now, would they?]

[No, I guess not…]

Mumbling as she took the sweet from my hand, the little girl suddenly hugged me and whispered softly to me so only I could hear her.

The tiny frame that clutched me so tightly made me sigh as I patted her head again. I was used to little kids running here to confide things in me.

In their eyes, I was the Guardian Angel or Spirit that is living a few blocks away from their homes and it was my job to comfort them and to lead them towards the right path in life and to share their new experiences with.

I must say, although the number of believers in spirits has decreased, worshippers still come over to visit once in a while and I have my hands full dealing with small children who mob the shrine.

I do like their company too as a thirty year-old shrine maiden has really nothing to do in her free time.

The donations do keep me out of the red every month but as I receive government compensation every month, that is not much of an issue.

Oh, that's right. I have not introduced myself right…

My name is…

[Miss Shrine Maiden!!]

[Yes, yes Yuka… I am listening… so do you want me to keep the cat in the shrine for you?]

[Yes, please!! I promise I will come and visit her every day! I will bring her food to eat and play with her. If she is sick I will take her to the doctor!]

Begging me by burrowing her face into my chest, I giggled and pinched her little cheeks to gently ease her away from me.

[Alright.]

As I said so, her little face lit up and I laughed again as I finished my sentence, which I was sure would render her speechless.

[can you bring her to me, Yuka?]

[Of- Of course!!]

Smiling as she ran down the steps that led to the Shrine, I waved goodbye to her before I looked up to the sky and patiently waited.

At such a carefree and peaceful Wednesday, I would prefer not to break the news. But an illusion is an illusion after all and it must end at a particular time…

..

..

--

Narrowing my eyes as the little girl ran up to me, I placed a hand on her head and whispered a small prayer to any passing spirits before she said anything.

[…]

[You found out, didn't you, Yuka?]

[… Miss… Miss Shrine Maiden…]

Clutching my top, I smiled bitterly as I bent down to embrace her in my arms. She was very light, too light to be natural and as I ran my fingers through her hair, I saw many small sparkling stuff appearing around her.

[Do not be afraid… look below you…]

Closing my eyes, I patted her back comfortingly as I recited the familiar prayer the previous Shrine Maiden had passed on to me.

..

_[May the spirits bless this tiny spirit, from harm and from anything that tempt her innocent soul. Innocence like this should not be tainted… I beg of you… while the blood of the Hakurei Maiden still flows in me…]_

..

As I chanted softly, her grip on me slowly felt weaker and weaker and I knew it was not due to her not clutching on me.

I could feel and see that she was afraid as her body was shivering very badly and tears were dropping from her eyes as she shook her head sadly from side to side.

[Look below you… alright…]

[Y-Yes…]

Finally, little Yuka grabbed enough courage and a sizeable chunk of my top to look down to her feet.

[All the spirits are welcoming and heralding your way…]

[But Miss Shrine Maiden…]

[Don't worry… everyone will be there… everyone will be with you… it is just a matter of time…]

Trying to stop the tears from flowing down my face as well, I slowly released her but it was the same as not releasing as I was clutching nothing but air in the first place.

My arms, which was supposed to be holding a little girl in place, was suddenly holding nothing after a bright flash of light illuminated my surroundings.

[… She's gone…]

Little Yuka has passed away after saving a small Kitten from certain death but she herself has apparently not know that had happened and she ran over to the Hakurei Shrine to tell me about her adventures.

The moment I touched her, my spiritual part of me told me that she was not alive and it was heartbreaking for me to send her away.

It was not the first time that I had done something like this as random spirits do travel to the shrine often.

It was a gift and a curse at the same time for me to be able to see the spirits.

Being a shrine maiden since the age of 16 and perhaps beyond, I was a talented Shrine Maiden as I was able to give fortunes that were remarkably accurate and I do like being a shrine maiden.

At certain times in my life, I was tempted to stop being a shrine maiden and to settle down to have a family like many girls my age, which is a full thirty in a few days, I always find a reason to continue to be one in the Hakurei Shrine.

..

..

..

My name is Hakurei Reimu and I have been serving in the Hakurei shrine ever since I was 16.

Any remnants of my life before that is lost due to amnesia, as I was told, I was found unconscious by my the Shrine Maidens in the shrine one day and gave me my name, Hakurei Reimu.

Hakurei after the Shrine and Reimu for Revelation.

Ever since that day, I have been dutifully serving the Hakurei shrine, cleaning up the surroundings, patching up the many leaks in the old shrine and taking over as head Maiden after the last of the Shrine Maidens left the shrine.

TO date, I am the 30th and final Hakurei Maiden if a new successor is not found. However, I am optimistic that a new successor will be found if I just wait long enough.

* * *

As I mentioned earlier, I am blessed with the ability to view spirits. At first I found it disturbing but I generally accepted it as a sign that the Hakurei shrine as passed on it's powers to me, giving me the abilities to see Spirits in the world around me.

There are fireflies spirit, flower spirits and even Nekomata that pop by from time to time.

I dare not say that I am familiar with those spirits, but I am certain that they exists and I could see them.

It is my job to guide the followers to pay respect to their loved ones after they have died and at times they return to visit them in the form of spirits. Although it is very rare, I at times have seen that happen and the family would thank me for my kind words.

The older, more skeptical generation would simply refuse to believe me while the younger ones will lap up everything.

It pains me to see that the spiritual belief is so lacking in current generations…

Training myself in the arts of building my spiritual powers is part of my daily rituals as well and I spent an average of an hour meditating and trying to strengthen my spiritual powers.

By being more with the world, coexisting with it, I was certain that I will reach a new height of strength inside of me as well.

It was an untested method, but I found that I could see spirits more easily then before and thus I am convinced that I was doing at least something right.

Balancing the account books is something that I must do on a regular basis as even a Shrine Maiden must eat to survive.

I am not very materialistic and even thou rice and miso makes up the bulk of the diet, tea is required to serve worshippers who come over to chat.

..

..

As the natsu-matsuri is approaching, that becomes more of a necessity as it is customary to hold a Festival at the foot of the Hakurei Shrine.

The people will chat and confide things with me, something that I am proud to say as it proves the people have faith and trust in a Shrine Maiden being locked up in the middle of nowhere.

True, the Hakurei Shrine is located at the top of a small hill and it is a tough climb up.

Still, the more faith the worshipper has, the lesser the burden one feels when one embarks on the trip up the shrine.

I myself do the trek once a week with no complains at all and yet, those younger generations whine about it every time they visit. It is such a disgrace…

* * *

Being nearly 30, I am sad to say that I do not yet have an engagement yet but that does not faze me at all. Being a shrine maiden takes the majority of my time here, leaving me with not time nor no energy to deal with other, more disturbing and distracting behavior.

Honestly, the teens and man these day are truly so crude and direct in their wants and needs.

[… sigh.]

Sighing as I watched as yet another group of teenage boys and girls appeared over the gates of the shrine, I grabbed my broom and started walk towards them, a smile still on my face that only barely twitched when one of them call out to me.

..

..

[Miss Reimu, what time do you knock off today~ We got beer!]

[… Dear Sir, A Shrine Maiden does not 'knock off' as you crudely put it.]

Hiding the menace in my voice, my eyes dangerously twinkled but the dense boy would not get it and probed further.

[Aww c'mon~ Even though you're quite older than our age, I am sure you would like to han-]

[May the spirits bless you, young lad.]

Still smiling, I slammed my foot on his sneakers and twisted it a few times for good measure, ignoring the twisted look of pain on his face.

[Now, I shall clean the yard of all the rubbish.]

Brandishing my broom, I chased the lot of hoodlums out of my yard before slamming the big metal door shut and hanging the sign that read: 'away, be right back'.

[… whew…]

That is an ordeal I have to go through every single day and it breaks my heart very much so to see those energetic youth, corrupted by alcohol...

* * *

The many casual days that I spent alone in the Hakurei Shrine are all but plenty. The worshippers come in trickles and almost all in groups thus far and I would tend to them for at most a few minutes at a time.

It is not tiring but a boring job that I find myself doing for so many years. It is a wonder how did I even manage to hold this job up till now.

My parents were unknown to me and I was labeled an orphan the moment the Hakurei Shrine Maidens took me in. Over the years I had not made any effort to find my family as for all that I was concerned, I do not need them. Due to my status as an orphan, I was allowed to live my life in the Shrine, provided I do not run away with the donations and I do not get married, something I am very happy to abide with.

The same old routine of waking up, getting breakfast, sweeping the leaves, checking for leaks in the shrine, tidying up the courtyard and so forth was embedded into me.

If I did not follow the strict schedule, I would find myself uncomfortable to say the least. Neither do I admit I did not enjoy doing them nor do I not enjoy doing them.

It is a matter of habit; habit is a dangerous thing after all.

[…]

Sitting in the shrine's interior and in my private quarters, I clapped my hands together as I acknowledged the spirits around me before tucking into dinner, a simple fair consisting of steamed rice and miso soup, with some vegetables as a side dish.

Chewing slowly, I looked out at the night sky to see some small spirits drifting happily by and I resisted the urge to wave to them. They looked like little fairies, complete with wings and little wands on their hands but I know all too well that some of them are mean and nasty.

Once, I was bitten by one of them when I tried to pat it's head and I was warded into hospital for a bad fever that lasted the better part of two weeks. It was a horrible incident that I do not want to happen ever again.

[…]

There is the saying that the Hakurei Shrine is connected to another world, a world that I could only dream about and that that world's borders is guarded by the Hakurei Shrine Maiden.

Till now, I have not found any trace of that world that I was supposed to protect and I had all but forgotten about it, if not for the spirits that drift in and out of the Shrine.

The Hakurei shrine is the only place that I can sense spiritual power oozing out very easily and in large quantities. The worshippers here still believe in spirits, most probably thanks to me and I am very happy in doing my part.

..

Spirits are real and they do exist, it is a part of my life now.

..

[Miss Shrine Maiden!!]

Hearing a voice call for me, I hurriedly got up from my seat and pulled open the sliding doors to welcome yet another guest to the Shrine.

[Welcome to the Hakurei Shrine, I am Hakurei Reimu, the Shrine Maiden of the Shrine, how may I help you tonight?]

..

..

Smiling as I bowed to the new visitors, a young couple who was holding hands together.

[Miss Reimu, we would like to pray to the spirits for the well-being of our unborn baby… and so…]

[We know that it is late, but we were in town and hoped to do that before we leave…]

[…]

Looking at the young lady standing in front of me, I seemed to remember a friend that looked just like her.

[W-We can't?]

Her face showing her disappointment, I hurriedly shook my head before inviting them in.

[J-Just out of curiosity… are you named Komachi… by any chance?]

Her red hair and the way her hair was tied, in two short ponytails at either side of her head reminded me of someone. The memory was hazy and I was certain it came from the time before I came to the shrine. The name did come quite easily to me but that was all.

The nagging feeling that I was forgetting something more important came to haunt me again.

..

..

[No, I am Mako…]

[well then, Miss Mako, I must be mistaken, come let us pray together…]

Guiding them to the spring near the shrine, I urged them to wash their hands before following me over to pray.

[When we are done, perhaps we could name the unborn child as well?]

[Y-Yes! That would be a good idea!]

--

--

Another day, another day of tidying up the shrine but today was special. It was the day where I make my rounds down to the small town at the foot of the mountain.

Slipping on my slippers and adjusting my hakama pants, I said a small prayer to the spirits and to the greater spirit of the Hakurei shrine before going on my way.

The great iron doors that I had used to lock out the few offenders the day before came in handy once more as I securely slammed the door shut.

Despite my small frame, I was quite strong as from young I had carried heavy loads up the steps and after so many years, it seemed natural for my body to be stronger than the average shrine maiden.

I could literally fly up the steps now while carrying a few bags of rice in my arms.

[… It is a wonderful day…]

Deciding to take my time, I enjoyed the chirping of the birds and the smell of nature all around me as the town slowly came into view. Up from the steps, I could see the people stirring and getting about their business and that always made me feel just a tad lonely.

I am always alone and I had few, if any friends at all. That is perhaps expected of a Shrine Maiden, a test of one's perseverance and I passed admirably. Once, I had raised a small puppy at the shrine but it had run away after meeting a spirit that severely wounded it.

It seems that the Hakurei Shrine is only for the Hakurei Maiden after all.

[!!]

A sudden gust of wind struck me and temporarily blinded me as a shower of cherry blossoms whirled around me. As if by magic, the flower storm whirled around me for a moment before being blown away again.

[… that seems familiar…]

..

..

The feeling of nostalgia struck me again for the second time in two days as I absentmindedly brushed away the blossoms that were left in the stray ends of my hair.

Previously, I had allowed my hair to grow almost to my knee in length but I decided suddenly and abruptly that having hair so long would only get in my way and I shortened it to just around my shoulders. I have beautiful hair, even if I am not fond of praising myself.

The only redeeming value in my looks would probably be my black and silky hair. In the past, where I was still young, I had a big ribbon tied on the back of my hair in a ponytail. I still do that now, but the ribbon is much smaller in size and while the removable sleeves, which I once wore for convenience is no longer in existence.

Having out-grown them, I changed to the recognized Miko outfit but with a small apron over it. Gone was the frills that came with my past and in with the more mature look.

Though at times I do agree that it did make me look like a stay-at-home wife…

--

--

[Hello, how are you this week?]

Beginning my rounds at the first house of the block, the new family in the block, a family named Spencer that spoke only English.

It was difficult for me as it was a foreign language that I rarely use in the shrine but it did come in handy as I was the few that could comprehend their words through their strong accent.

[We are fine, thank you for asking, Sister of the Shrine.]

[Erm. I am not a Sister, Mr Spencer, I am a Shrine Maiden…]

[Yes, yes I am so sorry… a Shrine maiden was it… I still am not certain about the customs of the Japanese people, Sister…]

[I-I said I am not a sister… I believe your wife is Japanese, she could fill you in…]

Inching slowly away from the door, my mood changed suddenly when his child, a little boy named Steven ran over and surprisingly spoke to me in perfect Japanese.

_[Ohayo, Miko-san.]_

_[… Ohayo, Steven-san. O-genki desu ka?]_

_[Hai, Genki desu, Miko-san wa?]_

_[Hai~ Geki desu. Asa-gohan tabe masuka?]_

_[Hai, tabemasu. Etou, Miko-san…]_

_[Hai?]_

----

The conversation dragged long and complicated till finally his mother, the only true Japanese hurried over and said that Steven and his father would like to visit the shrine one day and that she is very thankful for the Hakurei Shrine to make the family fit in with the community.

The rest of the families were well and thanked me for visiting them and asking about their health. I learnt that the weather has not been good lately and they were thinking of going up the shrine to hold a small praying session together.

I gladly say that I would help them with it but also recommended them to hang up some teru-bozu just to keep the bad weather at bay too before giving them a small charm to ward off bad-spirits and bad luck.

It was very well received in the town and before I was down with the rounds, I had to visit a small local bookstore to purchase some ink so I could write the charm myself in their homes.

--

[…]

Finishing yet another charm, I took a breather and a sip of green tea in the small tea-shop in the small town. The owner of the shop was a regular worshipper in the shrine and he had literally dragged me in to treat me to a new flavor of takoyaki that he had just rolled out.

Thanking him, I took a small taste before saying that it was good and the smile that he gave me made me a little embarrassed. The energy that he possesses really took me by surprise and before I knew it, I was tasting yet another of his new creations, a cream-filled bun.

By the third course, I had caught on to his actions and I quickly rejected him, saying that my duties at the shrine were more important. Although he seemed disappointed, he did not persist and only asked me to stay for a small drink of tea which I gladly accepted.

[Thank you for your tea, Mr Hiroshi.]

[Not at all, Miss Miko… I am glad that you graced me with your presence.]

[You are flattering me, Mr Hiroshi…]

Beating a hasty retreat, I hurriedly finished my rounds and hurried back up the shrine, running up the three hundred or so steps within five minutes.

I was panting by the time I was back at the shrine and when I pulled the doors open, the wonderful feeling of being back at home never felt better.

--

..

..

..

Sitting at my usual spot in front of the porch, I meditated as I tried to reach towards the spiritual side of me that was located in the perfect circle within my own turmoil and confusion.

It was so hard to reach but when I do, the feeling of peace that I obtained could tide me through many days of frustration and could even overcome hunger, even if it is not healthy.

[…]

Being a shrine maiden, one's strong character counts and I am sure I am of Strong character as my spiritual prowess cannot be underestimated. Few would be inclined to say that they could truly see spirits but I could.

Whether that is something to boast about is not yet known but I am proud of my ability. It makes me believe that I am a true heir to the Hakurei Line, which I am not…

Still, it is something that I treasure very much and something that I would not give up.

[…]

Creations of Amulets and ofudas and charms are part and parcel of my job. Amulets and Ofudas are used mainly against spirits, to protect against them, to attack them, to banish them and to create seals and borders.

It can only be used spiritually if one's spirit is willing to believe in it. I for one, am sure that my Amulets do ward off spirits and has the ability to create seals and borders on spiritual objects.

Charms are small objects that are blessed either with a spirit's borrowed power, which is channeled through me, the Shrine Maiden or from another Holy object. Charms can bring good luck, ward off the bad luck and many other mundane blessings that people like to wish for.

..

..

[I should do some more Charms…]

Promising myself to start work tomorrow, I opened my eyes and stretched to prepare myself for another part of my Shrine Maiden training, the physical part of it.

As they all say, one must strengthen the body as well as the mind and I practice tai-ji chuan, a form of martial arts that uses one's movements to render the opponent's attacks useless to oneself.

The saying goes: 'To counter the strong with the weak' and that is very true with Tai-ji chuan, which uses one's gentle strokes to protect one's weak points while using the opponent's best effort against them.

The gentle strikes and blocks that renders the other party unable to maneuver is a favorite for me as I do not like violence unless it is regarding my duty as a Shrine Maiden.

I first picked it up when I learnt of the term: Tai-chi from my senior in the shrine, she described it with so much detail and eagerness that I found myself wanting to learn as well.

I seem to remember someone who showed me Tai-chi before but the name and the face escaped me…

The graceful strikes that did not seem to hold much power but when one experiences the other end of the strike, you will come to understand the term: Beautiful but deadly.

Tai-chi can be christened to be the same as dancing as well as both practitioners have the same at ease look about them when they practice their art-form.

At times of the festivals that take place in the shrine, I lead the older generation in their tai-chi exercise whenever I could and has even been taught a few moves by those veterans.

With age come experience and I am confident that any one who dares rob the Hakurei shrine shall be severely punished by me.

Other training such as archery and festival dancing are part of my daily routine as well but only on specific days of the week. I have yet to achieve a hundred percent accuracy rate with moving objects but I can hit a target 5 yards from me even if it is moving.

Such traditional skills are being lost down the ages and I teach the children of the town archery to while away my time. It brings me closer to the towns people as well and I am very pleased to note that every one of them are growing up to be fine, young girls and boys…

--

--

Authors Note:

I hope you do not mind the OOC-ness of Reimu here, it is a shocker but it alls come to light later.

This story is complete and it'll very much depend on how willing I am to update this in , which is very lacking =D

R&R is always appreciated


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Notes: Getting feedback that it's boring at the start at least... =x**

**The first Chapter is kinda dry and such so bear with me.**

**

* * *

  
**

_Chapter 2: The Oni and the Miko_

--

[Miss Shrine Maiden! Please help me with my homework!!]

[No fair, it is my turn!!]

[No no, it's mine!!]

Being surrounded by a growing group of young children, I find it hard to concentrate on even one of them as all of them are trying their utmost to grab my attention at any given time.

The Spencer's child, Steven was resting in the Shrine while the other children of the town, who had came over to play had ended up sleeping beside me as I lazed below the solitary pine-tree of the Shrine.

The children liked it hear as it creates such a cool resting place for one to sleep and to rest their head against. I might add that it was my favorite place of the whole Shrine as well.

[No.]

Firmly refusing them, I chided them about their responsibility of doing their own homework till they finally got down and proper with their homework.

[Sigh…]

Patting their heads, I cheered them up by offering a batch of cookies, where I had readied for the children to enjoy.

It feels so weird, that children would flock to me like I was made of sweets. Perhaps I was spoiling them too much? But looking at those dears...

[Thank you, Miss Shrine Maiden!! I will do my homework now and get full marks!!]

Jumping up and down, the young boy from down the street tugged his little sister before both of them laid down on the green grass to continue on their homework.

[Miss Shrine Maiden, how do I put 2+2 together??]

[Well, you could imagine it this way… when I give you 2 apples and Shiro there gives you 2 apples, how many apples do you have?]

[Four!]

[Good job, now have a sweet.]

[Thank you, Miss Shrine Maiden!!]

----

_But…_

----

[Miss Shrine Maiden, could you tie my hair up for me? Just like yours?]

[Of course…]

[Kitty Kitty, the new boy has waken up!! Let's go talk with him!!]

Her friend pulled the little girl from my lap and hurried over to meet Stephen, leaving me all but forlorn behind them.

As I watched the little ones grow up, I feel a strong belief that I had choose the right path in my life after all…

--

It was after all the children had left the shrine and went home did I find her, the little girl that I had missed for the whole day.

[…]

Sleeping in my futon, she snored lightly and I giggled to myself. The little girl was so adorable, her cheeks were flushed red and she gave little cooing sounds when she snored. If I had a doll like her, it would be very adorable but the face was unfamiliar.

I had not seen anyone like her and I was anxious to know whether she is a spirit or human.

[…]

Upon looking closer, I could see that she was wearing a pair of horn-like ornaments on her head and her pink blouse was a bit tattered.

[… Wake up, little girl… wake up…]

Pushing her, I suddenly smelt the strong smell of sake and I recoiled from her.

[… No way…]

I do not drink as drinking alocholic drinks is an indulgence that I dare not touch. She could never be…

Pulling the sheets away, I gave a sharp cry of surprise when I saw a bottle tied to her belt.

[Little girl… you shouldn't drink...]

Getting angry, I shook her vigorously, intending to reprimand her about drinking at such a tender age when she woke up suddenly.

Rubbing her eyes, she looked around her with drool dripping from her mouth but she still looked too cute to be possible that it rendered me speechless.

[REIMU!!!]

The loud shriek that thundered around the shrine was definitely not from me and it could only came from the little girl as she tackled me to the floor. She felt like a ton of bricks and unless my body was deceiving me, she weighted like a ton of bricks as well.

[Reimu, Reimu!!!]

Calling my name, I bewilderedly hung on to her as I racked my mind for an associate with that size and the face but none came to mind.

It was weird enough that a little girl that size could have so much strength, not to mention that she was hugging me like she knew me.

[W-Who are you?!]

Pushing her off me with much difficulty, I managed to ask as the little girl just beamed at me.

[It's me, Suika! Ibuki Suika!!]

* * *

[Su… Suika?]

Racking my mind for someone with that name, I paused momentarily before shaking my head. I knew of no one of this name, especially not a little girl of this age and this look. She look so perfectly cute that I was certain that she would grow up to a very pretty little girl in the future.

[I'm sorry, I do not know who you are… do you know who I am?]

Speaking softly in a cooing sort of tone to placate the little girl, I patted her head and urged her to come sit with me in the Shrine's Interior, away from my room.

[Of course I know who you are, You are Reimu! Hakurei Reimu of the Hakurei Shrine!!]

Protesting loudly at being called a child, the little girl jumped up and down and quickly led me to the place where I kept all my brooms.

[See, Reimu~ You never change, you always would hang seven brooms on the rack and the rest at the side of the room.]

[W-What… how…]

Surprised she knew that fact about me, the little girl grinned and giggled as she lead me to another part of the shrine where the donation box was kept.

[Reimu Reimu~ You like to shake the donation box every night like this right?]

Gripping both ends of the Box, she lifted the enormous box with her bare hands and shook it mightily, causing a small number of coins to drop out of it and rattle to the floor.

Putting a hand on her mouth as she stared at the coins, she turned and berated me.

[… Reimu, you must be slipping donations into the box again…]

..

..

..

Before I knew what had happened, I had picked up the little girl, threw her out of the shrine and locked the metal gate behind me, shouting at her angrily.

[Don't EVER COME BACK AGAIN, SUIKA!!]

[That's more like you, Reimu!!]

Before I could stop myself, I had called out her name without thinking and that alone made me slump against the steel doors in shock.

[H-How could I have done such a thing…]

Scolding myself for chasing out a worshipper of the shrine, I timidly pushed open the doors to see if she was still there. If she was crying out of being thrown out, I will never forgive myself.

[Little girl… S-Suika? A-are you there?]

Nervously peeping through the crack in my door, I held my breath as I pushed the door wide open.

There was no one there at all, the steps were cold and deserted, just like they should be during the late evening.

[… I must be seeing things…]

Looking back at the courtyard, I saw the many coins that were littered around the shrine and pinched myself.

[A dream... just a dream, Reimu...…]

Sighing, I was about to turn and lock the doors again when a face popped up in front of me. It was Suika, smiling mischievously as she looked at me, hanging by wedging her legs on the top of the Shrine's Large Doors.

[Reimu~ I missed you…]

[W-Who are you…]

I could no longer mistake this as an illusion as she felt real, the warmth that she emitted and most importantly, the fact that the Donation box was indeed a few yards wide of where she had thrown it.

But a girl of her size shouldn't have such much strength…

[I am Suika, Reimu…. Oh right… you have forgotten…]

Turning downcast for a moment, Suika shook her head before offering a hand to me.

[Reimu, shall we go in? We can talk there… about why I came to find you…]

For the first time, I could see chains hanging around her neck like ornaments and judging by the thickness of those chains, they weighted a ton. It scared me, that such a little girl could have such enormous strength and still posses the looks and size of a girl that was about 5-6 years old.

[A-alright…]

If she is as powerful as I imagined her to be, there is no use in me trying to resist. She could easily overpower me and forcibly drag me with her and so I folded up my sleeves and followed her, trying to maintain a smile on my face as I did so.

* * *

--

[Reimu, are you sure that you do not know me?]

Narrowing her eyes, Suika paused before pouring me a cup of tea and pushing it to me. The thought of such a character sitting just a few feet from me unnerved me but I still took it in my stride as I said a small prayer to the spirits around me.

_[Please kami-sama… protect me…]_

Opening my eyes again, Suika was still sitting in front of me and I finally ruled out the fact that it was an illusion, no matter how hard I wanted to deny it.

[Reimu… I've came to take you back… Gensokyo needs you…]

[Gensokyo?]

[Have you forgotten everything? Reimu!! It's ME, SUIKA!! You can't have forgotten me AND Gensokyo!!!]

She was in a state that just borders panic and as she waved her hands up and down, I took a deep breath before standing up and bowing formally to her.

[I… really do not know who you are… perhaps you have got the wrong Reimu?]

[No! There is no other Reimu!! You are Hakurei Reimu!! The Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine can only be Reimu and there is only ONE REIMU!!]

Pointing to me, Suika growled cutely and that cute song made me giggle a little before I did my formal introduction to her.

[You really must be mistaken, there might be another Reimu and she too might be from the Hakurei Shrine. I am the 30th Generation Shrine Maiden, Hakurei Reimu. I am pleased to meet you, Ibuki Suika… and I beg to know what you are trying tell me…]

As I finished, Suika's mouth fell wide open and as I waited patiently for her to speak, another nostalgic feeling struck me. Somehow, the scene seemed familiar to me, just as if I was living with Suika for a long time.

In the past, I had the feeling that living in the shrine, although comfortable, is lacking something and with Suika sitting in front of me, the picture seemed complete.

I could just picture the image of her and I lazing around in the room with our legs spread open, cursing the summer weather and of the both of us snuggled below the kotetsu to keep warm.

All those memories flooded me and I paused in what I was going to say next, which is to ask her to leave.

I knew her, from a distant part of my memory, I did know her… but…

* * *

**_Who…_**

**_Is…_**

**_She?_**

**_

* * *

  
_**

[… Reimu, you are scaring me… are you sure you do not know me? I'm Suika! I lived with you for at least a year!! Reimu!!]

Tackling me down to the floor, I looked up at her eyes, panic stricken and tearing and I found myself doing the same as she clung on to me.

[… I… I…]

Shaking my head, god knows how long the both of us stared at each other till Suika broke the silence.

[are you sure… you don't remember me… Reimu?]

[… i… sort of remembered you… Suika… but I can't remember who you exactly are…]

Wiping my tears away, I eased Suika off me and plopped her on the table to stare at her.

[And… it is rude to keep wearing these horns of yours when in the house… what if you poked someone's eye out…]

Chiding her, I pulled at the horns only to get a rude shock.

[IT'S REAL!!]

Shrieking in alarm, I hurriedly backed off from her and in my hurry, tripped and fell flat on my house.

[WHAT ARE YOU!?!]

Earlier I had imagined Suika to be a little sister sort of person that I could have taken care of when I was young but this rewrote everything I had previously imagined.

Who is she, or rather.

WHAT IS SHE?!

* * *

[I'm an Oni, silly!! Did you forget that too?]

[An.. an oni?]

[Mm! An Oni!!!]

Recalling my knowledge of onis', which are vicious and extremely powerful beings who abducted people to feast on their intestines…

[BACK, YOU MONSTER!!]

Recalling my basic Miko training, which is to put oneself in danger's way if it is to serve the people and that I draw my powers from the spirits around me, I tried to be optimistic to drive this spirit away from the shrine.

If I had to, I will take her with me if I was to die... if I can seal this monster before they hurt the villagers

[An oni is evil and is feared, I won't let you hurt the residents!!]

The attitude she displayed earlier must be a fluke and a ploy to make me lower my guard. An ingenious plan it is from the beginning.

I can almost hear the evil cackling coming from her inner mind.

[What are you saying. Reimu? I wouldn't hurt anyone… not now anyway…~]

Ending the sentence with a giggle did not make me feel better and in reflex I raised a hand up protectively over me.

[I'm serious, Reimu!! I… I will not harm you!!]

[Onis' are evil!! Y-You spirit… I… I will banish you!!!!]

Trembling from head to toe, I scooted back as I tried to grab hold of anything, anything at all that can serve as a weapon. If I could grab hold of a broom or something…

[Reimu, you know I could kill you with just a flick of my finger…]

Hearing her voice and face darkening, I felt my spirits plummet but I still showed a brave front as I defiantly fought back with a retort of my own,

[Ibuki Suika, if you have any oni pride, I request that we duel it out instead of using your strength to level the Shrine. Kill me if you will but the Shrine must remain!!]

Pointing a finger at her, I tried to stand but my knees kept getting in the way by shaking like jelly.

[S-So… I, Hakurei Reimu shall do my job as the Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine… and…]

While I lunged towards her, I braced myself for the end when she just snickered and balled a fist. I was certain that she is going to kill me just by ripping my heart out with her hands but my last card was played. If I have to die, I would rather die while protecting the people that I came to love and the peace of the Town.

[Hmph~~~ You're cute, Reimu.]

Opening my eyes wide open again, I felt her arms around me and for some reason, it felt really familiar. Her scent too, which was wafting through her hair calmed me down and I broke down and cried with her holding me all the time.

It was embarrassing, being comforted by a girl that was likely half my age but at that moment, I was too confused and disoriented with everything to care.

Ibuki Suika, the little Oni girl that came and took away the casual days in the Shrine…

I wish I could blame her… blame her for taking away the peace and familiarity of my life but I just couldn't.

Deep down in me, I knew I knew her.

I knew of the Oni named Ibuki Suika. That could explain how I was able to see the Spirits that float around the Hakurei Shrine. That would explain how my ofudas and amulets and my charms could work.

The time that I had forgotten was linked with this Oni, the past that I had lost does concern her… and…

And…

And…

And if she wants me to find my past again… do I have the courage to face it?

Oh please, spirits… tell me… tell me…

* * *

It was quite a while before I woke up. Judging by the absence of the sun shining down at me, I assumed it was night and that was confirmed by the little girl who still hugged me.

It was obvious she did not move from the spot in fear of waking me up as her hands were trembling by the time she finally did let me go.

It was just as if she was clutching onto something that will disappear from her if she let go…

[…I'm sorry… I… just lost control of my emotions… I…]

[It's… okay, Reimu… I know… that you will take some time to believe me… believe that I am an oni… and believe that you know me… everything is so… so weird for you now… right?]

Crossing her arms, Suika seemed bothered about something and I took the opportunity to speak up.

[S-Suika… if you knew me before…. Can you tell me… where I am from…?]

Curiosity got the better of me and I popped the one question in my mind that was bugging me.

It all seems so weird now, sitting peacefully at home which is in a shrine and my only companion is a spirit who is a vicious oni.

..

..

Earlier, I was crying for my helplessness, my inability to do anything and of course, for the most sinning thing I could do as a Shrine Maiden:

That is…

To…

_'Distrust the Innocent…'_

I could see that she was smiling for real, her smile did not deceive me and she was honest about her feelings for me. Ibuki Suika did like me and meant to harm to me. There is truth in her words and every word she said came from her heart.

[… I'm sorry to… for not trusting you… I'm sorry…]

[… No, it's alright, Reimu. After all, I like you, Reimu. So it is okay…]

[Suika…]

[You beat me, Reimu… when you are the Reimu I knew… not the Reimu now…]

As I listened to her, I could not help but feel that she was sad about losing her friend but at the same time, vibes of happiness radiated from her as well.

[But I am happy.. to see you again, as another Reimu… I like you in this way too, Reimu…]

Looking at the half-moon from the windows of the shrine, Ibuki Suika, the Oni who claimed to know me, sighed and patted my head.

[So… don't be sad… we are one family, Reimu… me and you.]

Smiling at me, the Oni just ran her hand through my hair and my world collapsed just like that.

It was the start of the trickling of the dam, the dam that had held my previous memories…

[… S-Suika… Suika… SUIKA!!!]

* * *

..

..

..

A Dream…

How I wish this is just a dream… that the little Oni Girl, Ibuki Suika never appeared in front of me. Never told me those things and of course, that I could deny them…

That I can strongly deny all of them…

All of the memories that I had lost…

But there… there is the benefit of doubt… the 'what if' kept repeating itself in front of me.

How I wish, with all my heart and soul that I could safely say that… I do not know you, Ibuki Suika… But I do…

I do…

The familiar feeling of her warmth, the cheeky smile that I find so nostalgic and her unmistakable scent and presence around the shrine.

It is her, that I am missing in the Shrine…

I remember her, very vaguely, the Ibuki Suika that was living with me…

Ibuki Suika, the oni girl did live with me!

Maybe not in the same place as now, maybe not in the same Shrine as now… I might look different from what I do now, I might think differently than then I do now.

But I did, I definitely did spent time with her…

She is… family… Ibuki Suika… family…

And so I awoke, to the sounds of snoring from my new-found family member, Ibuki Suika.

The memory might be hazy and the remembrance of that tough, but I won't regret remembering who she is, the Oni who wanted to be a Shrine Maiden.

The oni who came to live with me… the oni who made life troublesome, interesting and fun at the same time, Ibuki Suika...

She was sleeping soundly beside me and she had kicked away the blankets that she no doubt should have covered herself a few hours ago. Vaguely I could remember that fact and I looked all around me.

I could see mentally, that the same room I shared with Suika was the same as this room. My choice of decorations was not particular but when I compared it to the mental image of the one in my memory, it was picture perfect and it dawned on me that subconsciously I was all the time chasing my past.

The many little things that I've done, was it due to my past's habit?

[…]

Looking at Suika, I sighed and instead just smiled to myself.

It is no use to worry after all, I have time, as much time as I wanted to…

I didn't know how wrong I was…

..

..

..

[Breakfast, Suika…]

Preparing breakfast, I brought it over to Suika and she woke up almost immediately. The way her hair was all mangled up and out of shape made me giggle and when she looked at herself in a mirror, she laughed to herself as well.

[I'm tucking in, Reimu!!]

Saying her prayers together with me, Suika smiled as she finished her portion in three minutes flat.

[Suika, you should enjoy your food more… Breakfast is important…]

[Nah, I'm youkai, I don't really need breakfast ya'know?]

Laughing, Suika clapped her hands together with me and thanked the spirits for the meal.

[But ish' good. So I couldn't help myself…]

As I looked at her smiling, I smiled back at her too before the both of us looked up at the blue sky that seemed to be welcoming the future.

[… say… what are youkai.]

[Spirits… super natural beings…demons… onis… vampires… they are youkai…]

[… … oh…]

[Weird isn't it. That you would be friends with a spirit.]

[Uh uh… I've seen spirits before… just none like you…]

[That's good….]

Turing serious, Suika turned towards me before clutching my hand.

[Reimu… I know it's your choice to leave us… and I've never blamed you for that…]

[…]

As she looked at me, the silly childish twinkle that signaled that she was about to pull pranks was gone and it was replaced with a dark look that shocked me.

[… Gensokyo… needs you, Hakurei Shrine Maiden…]

Lowering her eyes as she did that, Suika's shadow seemed to stretch much bigger than I thought possible and it totally covered me in it's wake.

[You once said… Humans, will always be food for Youkai… and Humans shall be the one to exterminate Youkai… thus forming a never ending loop… Just like between us and the humans. We oni, like to see you human suffer and you human, shall be the one to defeat the Oni…]

Uncorking her bottle of sake, Suika pulled her bowl towards her and poured it full before drinking it all in a single gulp.

[… What if youkai, exterminated all humans…]

The dark, foreboding chill I felt when Suika muttered that to me scared me and I started trembling. As if on cue, the sky darkened and clouds started to rain in front of the shrine.

[… the balance shall be disrupted… Youkai shall always start disasters… and humans would always resolve them… the Rules of the Spellcard system… Reimu, you invented them…]

[… did I?]

[Yesh you did. Hic.]

It's hard to treat Suika seriously, her face could make a 360 degree switch about in a manner of seconds and there was nothing I could do about it. Her words surprised me and captivated me just like a good story would and I could not stop listening to her.

[Gensokyo… needs you, Reimu. Right now, right this moment… The Hakurei Maiden…]

Smiling, Suika begged me by clasping her hands with mine and I…

I shook my head…

* * *

[No…]

[… What?]

I knew it was selfish of me to reject her without listening to her, but I do not want to know what is going on for now…

I was reunited with my family, a person that called me family and I wanted to cherish the time I have with her right now.

Not the past or the future, but right now.

The world can wait another day... can't it?

[… Not today… Suika… let… let me remember more… p-please…]

Begging her, I pulled at her hand and waited for her reply.

She was still sitting beside me and her face was troubled. I could tell that she was torn between the two current affairs

..

..

..

..

[… No.]

[Ah… b-but…]

Hearing her reject me was not what I was expecting but when I wanted to ask her why and as my hands touched hers I retracted immediately.

[… Reimu.]

Her eyes were hollow, filled with sadness as she crawled towards me. It was truly horrifying as she cried and not cried at the same time.

She was like a zombie wanting to eat me and as her hands touched me, I could feel that her body was cold and losing it's color.

[I… I can't stay here… long… I need to go back. The spiritual power here… is too weak to sustain me…]

Weakly, she smiled at me before offering a hand to me.

[Come Reimu… we must go… and save Gensokyo… or there will be no more Gensokyo for us to save… and… …]

She never finished the sentence as I pounced on her and hugged her tightly.

[YES YES!! I'm sorry for being selfish… I… I will go… do anything I can… if it's to save you…. And the Gensokyo you speak off.]

I was anxious at that time, reckless and foolish, trying to do everything in my power to save Suika.

How could I be so foolish… to give up my normal life just like this? I was rash, silly and... desperate... how silly of me

* * *

Clutching Suika's hand, I gathered up the remaining amulets I have and my special lucky charm before I nodded to Suika, who was sitting by the shrine's gates.

She was getting paler and paler by the second and by that I meant not her coloration which would reflect her physical condition, but she was really fading away into nothing.

Drinking sake all the way, she tried her best to muster a smile at me even though I knew that she must be feeling pretty helpless now. To disappear without a trace must be a fate worse than dying…

[… Okay, I am ready now… Shall we go… to… save… Gensoyo?]

[It's Gensokyo!! I'll fill you in when we get there…]

Struggling to stand now, I helped Suika up to her feet and clung on tightly to the little girl who had turned my life upside down.

[Let's go Reimu.. back home, to Gensokyo and to the Shrine!!]

Bending to her knees to get some boost, I followed her example and followed her as she leapt towards the sky.

[I'm pulling the border now, Reimu!!]

I could only gasp and nod as I clamped my eyes shut in the sudden bright light that made spots appear in my eyes.

I have the weirdest feeling of knowing this feeling as the both of us flew into a colorful void that appeared in front of us.

That was my last thought as the next moment we struck earth and the both of us rolled on the ground for several seconds.

..

..

..

[Ah… aha… ahahaha~]

Giggling as she rolled in the dirt beside me, Suika grinned and I was glad that she had regained her vigor but in return for that, I had lost mine and my breakfast as well in the process.

Turning over, I emptied my stomach on the floor while Suika just stared and patted my back comfortingly.

[What's wrong… Reimu?]

[I… might be air-sick…]

I have not travelled in an air-plane all my life and it was a new and yet familiar experience for me.

As Suika had dragged me along with her, the sound of the wind blowing through my hair and the way the air smelt seemed familiar to me.

..

..

But, I was unable to fly… …

Right?

..

..

[Air-sick? You? Reimu you must be kidding!! You know how to fly!!]

Laughing so hard that she rolled on the floor, Suika was still hitting the ground with her fist in an attempt to calm herself down when I sat up again.

The taste of my own vomit did not taste that well with me and I sighed as I wiped my mouth with my handkerchief and offered a small prayer to any spirits that were nearby for forgiveness of soiling the ground in front of me.

[… I apologize for intruding on the earth…]

With my prayer done, I looked around me at my surroundings and was surprised at what I was seeing.

..

_I was back at the shrine?_

..

It was the almost exactly the same, the same positions of the donations box. The same sakura trees that populated the back yard, even the same fading sign on the front of the shrine.

What was different though… was that…

[How beautiful…]

Looking up at the sky, I was rewarded with a beautiful sight as a colorful expanse greeted me. The usual blue sky was dotted and marred by colorful lights that seemed to dance off the sky.

As I observed them closer, I realize that it was a gigantic border that spread all around the shrine and beyond it.

I could perhaps pen it close to a cage or a wall that separated the Shrine's Sky from something else.

[… Where am I…?]

Asking myself and Suika at the same time, I was rewarded with Suika jumping on me and sitting on my lap, despite my protest of it hurting.

[You're home… in Gensokyo… Reimu…]

Smiling, Suika jumped off me, casually avoided my vomit and pulled me to my feet.

[Let's go in for a while…]

Turning back to smile at me, Suika dragged me along to the Familiar looking shrine and I could not help but take a deep breath in shock when I almost entered the shrine.

[… There are so many spirits!!]

Pulling on Suika's hands, I looked all around the forest where the Shrine is located to see tens' of spirits looking at me curiously.

Their bodies were glowing white and as they saw me looking at them, they seemed to be at a loss to what to do as they looked at one another nervously.

[I've never seen so many spirits together before!!]

[W-Wait, Reimu!!]

Breaking out of Suika's grip, I ran towards them and held a hand towards them.

* * *

Silly me, I should have remembered that Spirits are sometimes evil and prey on humans.

But those spirits, they looked like little lost children with their cute little faces and little dresses that I could not help myself.

I will not allow myself to abandon small children and run away to safety if there is something that I can do about it.

[Come now… there's no need to be afraid. Spirits are kind if you are kind to them too.]

Those are words of my teaching and befitting for a Shrine Maiden who regularly prays to spirit and borrows their strength to make amulets and charms.

Holding a hand out, I smiled at the three closest spirit before I whispered to them.

[Tell me, Spirits… what do you want me to do…]

Closing my eyes, I felt small tiny hands touch mine and I concentrated inside me, trying to reach out towards the other feelings, the other's thoughts that I are so close towards mine.

* * *

**Authors Notes: There's chapter 2... It is a bit rushed by my standards thou**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

* * *

..

..

..

_I should have stopped Reimu but she ran away from me in a split second that I was at a lost to what to do._

_[Wait, Reimu!!]_

_Trying to run after her, I fell down as my legs gave way suddenly._

_[… tsk… I must still be a bit sick…]_

_Cursing the gods that I would be this weak after visiting the other human world, I called out for Reimu not to touch those vicious youkai as she might be eaten._

_If… If Reimu was to be eaten by a youkai due to her willingness to help others.._

_THAT iT WOULD BE MY FAULT!!_

_[REI-]_

..

..

..

..

..

_What… is happening?_

_As Reimu held her hands out to them, a glowing light seemed to seep from her and as the small youkai fairies touched her, the glow increased in strength and intensity._

_It was neither a threatening nor it was a powerful feeling that I could gather from it._

_Rather, it was a peaceful feeling that emitted from Reimu and the spirits as they squatted there for several moments._

_Before, I had thought Reimu had weakened by being away from Gensokyo for such a long time. Her physical body has grown much bigger and she is a little stronger than before but…_

_Can Reimu, really save Gensokyo again?_

_The Hakurei Maiden, who will always save the day is not me, The Oni in The Miko Outfit, but the Shrine Maiden of Paradise; Hakurei Reimu._

_The Hakurei Reimu who was not in Gensokyo for close to ten years now…_

_Would she be able?_

..

..

_[No… I must believe in her.]_

_Smiling grimly, I nodded to myself as I watched Reimu speak with the tiny youkai spirits._

_

* * *

_

..

..

..

They were afraid… afraid of something…

As I concentrated, the barriers that separated between us slowly faded away and I was able to feel what the spirit was thinking about.

If…

..

..

It could think.

It was not a bright creature, I could sense no words from her or it and all I could feel was an influx of emotions no matter how hard I tried to concentrate.

The feelings of wanting to eat, of hunger and of pain were very strong in the three of them but there was one other image as well.

The Image of Death was in their consciousness.

Were they afraid of me? The Shrine maiden?

I will be too, if I see a big hulking creature that was hundreds of times my size walk over and tried to grab you.

But..

It wasn't me.

They did not fear me, they felt me and wanted to tell me that they were afraid of something that would eventually consume them.

[… What is it that you are afraid off?]

Whispering again, I waited for a reply and was immediately swept apart by the intensity of their feelings.

[!!]

A picture appeared in my mind, a terrifying picture that spoke volumes of their deepest fears.

I was standing in a field that was full of dead flowers and as I walked through them, felt the dying flowers below my foot as I crushed them below me.

I felt guilt in doing that but they were dead in the first place. The chaotic sky, the feeling of death littered around me unnerved me. Putting a hand forward to touch the dead flowers around me, all dried out and colorless were they and I sighed at the beauty that was lost here.

All life was seemingly drained for as far as I can see and I wondered what the Spirits wanted me to see by showing me this image.

..

..

Was this the future that will befall this land if I do not do something about it?

Or was this a re-collection of something that had already happened?

[…]

Feeling unsure of my answer, I looked towards the chaotic sky that was above me and stifled a gasp in horror. My lips went dry as I struggled not to scream and cower in fright.

_[Lose not yourself in fear!]_

Reminded of my teachings, I gritted my teeth and just stared at the sky in horror at the scene that was taking place.

Numerous spirits were being torn apart as I watched down from the ground, helpless to do anything at all. The frantic cries of pain and of the last dying shriek emitting from their throats finally reached my ears.

[!! No.. .STOP!]

It was like a red plague that ripped through them no matter where they ran and it left behind a wake of disappearing tiny bodies as it continued on in their rampage.

Littering the skies with the bodies, the streaming ribbon of power paused and dived down to the ground just a few feet away from me.

[Ahh!!]

..

..

The resulting explosion knocked me off my feet and when I regained my senses, I was surrounded by the red ribbon as if I was a little island in the middle of the chaos.

With such close proximity between us, I stared at the offending sight and wished I hadn't almost immediately. The red ribbon was not a ribbon at all but a river of blood.

It was uncannily similar to the river of Styx, with it's width changing every second and of it's victim's body parts and occasionally a human skull popping from it.

[A… A human skull?]

Realizing it too late, I sank down to my knees when I finally understood what was going to happen to this land…

..

..

..

The plants will go first, followed by the humans and then the Youkai, the spirits.

**CRACK!-**

If there was any sign more ominous than the sky being torn apart above me, I would like to hear it right now as all around me, reality was being torn apart as I know it.

Despite me knowing that it is an illusion, it was sure a very good illusion that was coming from the tiny fairies that I had linked hands with as it felt very real.

[AHH!!]

I knew screaming was futile but I was helpless to do anything at all as I just watched everything around me crumble apart. The field of dead flowers is was disintegrating as I speak, the ground sinking and cracking as the river of blood just went through it like a hot knife through butter.

The sky was not fairing well either as invisible hands tore it apart, revealing large gaping holes in the sky that was red in color, just like the river of blood that still surrounded me.

As I watched in horror, another group of spirits flew overhead and I saw that in the front of them was a large Blue Fairy that threw an ice block at the sudden expansion of the red tide that threatened to engulf them.

[!!!]

As I watched, the ice froze all around the rushing current but it was of no avail as it easily overcame the ice and plowed straight at the group of fairies.

[…]

..

..

..

Unable to witness the massacre any longer, I looked away and wiped away the tears that were forming in my eyes before closing them and doing what a Miko always do.

[… Spirits… may you rest in peace.., I am sorry for not being able to save you… but let me, let me gather your strength… your strength and willingness to fight for what you believe in… May you be part of me and bless me as well… I lay my life for you as well… I, who serve the Hakurei Shrine… wants to borrow your power!!]

Raising my hands up in the air, I prayed and tried as hard as I can to find the spirit of the Blue Fairy I had seen earlier that had fought so valiantly.

..

Spirits never truly died as they are spirits, embodiment of magic and of beliefs.

If I believe in her survival, she will survive and she probably might still survive if I did not do it, it will just take a longer time.

This must be the ultimate hell for the spirits as they, who cannot truly die, will have to face an endless cycle of life and death till the end of time.

[…]

Feeling another presence in my own body, I smiled and spread my hands open to welcome the tiny spirit.

[…]

Looking at her, I just could not help but cradle her in my arms, such a valiant spirit who risks her life to save her friends even knowing that it is pointless.

[Go now…]

Letting her go, I just shook my head as the world around me just continued to fell apart.

By lending strength from the spirit, I do not mean that I will have their powers or their attributes. I will simply borrow their personality for a short period of time and in turn, save myself and the spirit from whatever injuries that come might way.

As my body is a vessel to contain a spirit, it is possible.

..

Previously, I would borrow power only to create charms in which a spirit would bless the charm with it's powers. Now, I am using my own body as a vessel to save the spirit.

With nothing to lose and nothing to gain, I gritted my teeth and jumped straight into the bloody current that was destroying the land.

--

..

..

..

..

..

..

[Reimu!]

[REIMU!]

When I awoke, all I could see was Suika crying out at me as I shook my head gingerly.

[H-How long was I out?]

[… For about an hour…]

[It felt that way to me too… what happened to the little fairies…?]

[They disappeared as their magical abilities were all used up… what happened?]

Looking down at the floor, I paused momentarily before clapping my hands together to pray to the spirits once again.

[… I am sorry, for my lack in ability to see your vision… I will not let you lose your life in vain… I… I hoped that I did accurately know of your fears and your wants… forgive me…]

Finishing my prayer, I looked up and smiled grimly at Suika.

[The fairies… they told me… they showed me that… that they were afraid of the world ending. A world where… the plants were dead… humans were gone and spirits were massacred daily and reborn… till the day the world breaks apart…]

[…]

I wanted to pray to the spirits, for the spirits to give me strength to tide over the crisis but it appeared that the spirits were afraid to and there were nothing they can do but to wait.

It scared me, that the spirits I had always thought were powers of nature would be afraid… afraid of their own fate and future.

[… Reimu. What happened to you…]

Contrary to what I had thought Suika would do; which was to not believe me, Suika was staring at me with confused eyes, disbelief and belief were fighting rationality as she just paced all around me. Her chains, which were once hung around her neck was trailing all around her.

She looked very scruffy and she must have been that way out of worry for me.

[Reimu, I knew you had changed when I first saw you… but w-what's this… the spirits I know would have attacked you with no questions ask… b-but they wanted to speak with you… t-that…]

Clutching her own arms, Suika looked at me before smiling and sitting down in front of me again. Her eyes were not one of disbelief now, but rather of determination and of hope and I smiled back, each feeding on each other's emotions.

[That's incredible… you really are the Hakurei Shrine Maiden… and… you're probably correct…]

Sliding another Shrine Door to the side, Suika gestured to the woods behind me and just as I feared, the trees were yellowing and their leaves were falling apart.

[Suika… what is going on… where is this place… and why… why did you drag me here.]

Finding my tongue, which was taken away by a cat after I witnessed that incredible sight, I tugged at Suika's sleeve to see that she was drinking sake from her bottle.

[… Hic. That is a long story, Reimu… l-listen.]

* * *

..

..

_Ever since you left, Reimu… the world never changed…_

_Gensokyo never changed much… the people that were around never said much…_

_But the Youkai… they were saddened that you left, especially Yukari._

_Marisa too was very sad, sad that her great friend was gone but.._

_She said that you will come back one day…_

_And when you did, she will be better than you._

_Marisa she, she became the youkai exterminator of the Shrine…_

_While I took on the duties of the Shrine._

_The days were peaceful and happy and more and more people came to worship at the shrine._

_Youkai attacks were less frequent and even those who were attacked was not seriously hurt._

_People were happy and the youkai were happy as well as they get along very well._

_However, there was always this lack of energy in the high level Youkai._

..

..

_Yukari especially seemed not to come out at all._

_Remilia seemed less willing to let Sakuya out, preferring to stay in the mansion._

_Even China was subdued at times._

_But life went on…_

---

_Till two months ago…_

_The trees started dying, the crops started failing and the youkai started fleeing the forested areas where they lived._

_The people were not attacked but they were afraid of the large amount of youkai that appeared in crowds around their homes._

_They started attacking the youkai and the youkai struck back out of fear and pain…_

_Many people were killed and I, as the acting Shrine Maiden tried to stop them…_

_But the people didn't believe me and chased me out…_

_The people didn't believe in the Hakurei Shrine anymore and…_

_When I visited Marisa's house, she was not there and… her hat was found near Cirno's Lake…_

_The situation worsened everyday as the grass started to turn yellow too._

_Only the Hakurei Shrine remained immobile till last week._

_The foundations started to shake and the plant started withering and the youkai came in droves to reside around us._

_That's when I decided to find you, Reimu…_

_

* * *

_

At the end of her explanation, which she had done so very remarkably without any interruptions what so ever, I paused for a moment to digest all the facts.

[B-But… I don't remember living here…]

[When you left… you forgot everything willingly… b-but you remember me, right?]

Shaking me, Suika begged me to look at her eyes and I did so willingly_, _trying to understand what she was thinking.

[… Yes, I remember you Suika… b-but I don't remember Gensokyo… I… I don't know what to do… how am I supposed to save Gensokyo when I am so powerless… so powerless…]

Shaking, I denied everything and slammed my fist on to the tatami mat in frustration. That was me, weak and powerless compared to her, to Suika who was standing straight, her face proud in front of me.

**-SMACK-**

[What are you doing, Reimu! You are the Hakurei Shrine Maiden!]

Slapping me, Suika's whole body was shaking as she tried to contain her disbelief and disappointment at me. Her small frame was shaking so much that I was afraid that she will fall apart at any moment.

[If it's you… you will know what to do… S-Save Gensokyo, Reimu! You are the one who can!!]

[… I… I…]

Looking away, I thought to myself, how in the world did I get dragged into this mess when I remembered.

_[It shall be easy for Youkai to cause disasters… and it shall be easy for Humans to resolve disasters…]_

…

..

..

Was that… another part that I had forgotten?

I… am a Shrine Maiden…

[… I draw power, from the spirits…]

Closing my eyes, I looked around me and found that it was indeed familiar. The same room that had appeared to me in my home was exactly the same here but what was different was the feeling of history.

I had once treaded on this tatami mats, slept at the futon on the other side and…

I was here, part of it's history.

[… I am… Hakurei Reimu.]

[Of…]

Standing up, I made my decision firmly and absolutely with no touch of regret.

If it is not for the World Call Gensokyo, if not for the Fairies that told me of their fears, if not for Suika, who had brought me here… but…

For the pride and the responsibility of the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, the Hakurei Reimu that I had forgotten and they always remembered.

..

..

..

[The Hakurei Shrine in Gensokyo. Right, Suika?]

Smiling, I held her hands with mine and I nodded to her.

[R-Reimu!!]

Sobbing now, Suika tackled me to the floor and for a few minutes, I allowed her to cry to me as I tried to remember all the things that I had forgotten here…

[M-Marisa…?]

There was the figure that had predominantly appeared in front of me, a smiling and friendly person that was here at the shrine beside me and Suika.

_[Yo, Reimu, I came to play, ze!]_

Her sunny exterior and her unlimited confidence was what differentiated her from all the shadows in my memories.

She was something important to me, an important friend but… who is she?

* * *

..

..

..

[So… you're setting off already?]

Looking back at Suika, who had changed into a miko outfit, I nodded to her and said that I wanted to do what I can, no matter the costs.

[… Reimu. I know you can do it… I will help too.]

Still sniffing, Suika passed me a few amulets that she explained as Spellcards, magical amulets that would enable me to fire projectiles.

[The youkai, especially the stronger ones who might get in your way will definitely want to danmaku with you, Reimu… so if they do, play by the Spell card rules…]

[S-Spell card rules… I invented them… right?]

The Spellcard rules, something that I recalled vaguely but I could not grab my hands on was of importance to me, as Suika would explain.

_[Well, it's just that when the other side declare the spell-card, you have to dodge and graze every single one of them before hitting them. That's about it.]_

Somehow, it didn't seem that simple to me but seeing her confident face, I was relieved at that.

[Reimu you never lost to anyone so you should be fine.]

Nodding her head, Suika finally passed me something that I immediately realized.

[That's the Hakurei's Shrine Yin-Yang Duality Orb!]

[T-that's right…]

Seeing surprised that I could recognize it, Suika laughed when she placed the box on the floor beside me.

[That's Reimu for you, you can use it but I can't.]

[Why not? It is a treasure of the Hakurei shrine… right?]

It was found in a few old texts that was in my home and so I was familiar with it. The yin-yang orb's ability was wel known to be used to defeat spirits and can be used as a shield of sorts against impure thoughts.

[Only one of the Hakurei Blood can use the Yin-Yang orbs.]

[… if I could use it…]

Then I am truly the Shrine maiden of the Hakurei Shrine…

Taking the twin orbs from the box, I placed my palms on them before concentrating on my own spiritual power, begging for them to be of use.

..

..

_[… I beseech you, power of yin and power of yang that flows within my body…]_

_[The Hakurei Shrine Maiden calls for your strength.]_

_[The Strength of Yin and the Durability of Yang, may both of them lend me your strength.]_

..

..

The words came naturally to me and the box glowed momentarily as my exact words were carved on the cover of the box as the both of us just watched, awestruck at the display of strength.

The twin-orbs disappeared and a pair of bracelets appeared around my hands.

[I guess… I really am the Hakurei Shrine Maiden… after all.]

Laughing weakly, I nodded to Suika and was about to take off when Suika passed me something that I had forgotten.

[Take this, Reimu. Your gohei…]

[Thank you, Suika. I will be back… soon, hopefully.]

[I'm sorry Reimu, I haven't quite recovered… but I will join you soon… Save Gensokyo and Save Marisa… they need you now.]

Bowing back to me, Suika waved goodbye as I ran down the steps of the Hakurei Shrine.

[Good bye, Suika!!]

I only hoped that it will not be the final farewell for me as I wiped away the tears in my eyes.

[R-Reimu, why don't you fly?!]

Hearing her call out at me, I take it as she must be kidding and continued my way down on foot.

* * *

_[Here you go, Reimu. Your amulets and your charms…]_

_[Thank you…]_

_Pulling out a mountain full of them, I caressed them with my hands and felt for once, the spiritual presence of them just jump and shock me._

_[…are they, really mine?]_

_Picking a few up, I studied them and indeed, they were written in my handwriting and I accepted them as my own._

_My miko outfit was surprisingly good for storing those amulets and ofudas and I took as many of them as I can. If the people I am going to meet were spirits, or youkai as Suika put it, I am going to need them._

_[Here, your blow gun.]_

_Passing me a box full of needles and a blow-gun, I took it and had a practice shot which was a perfect dead-centre bulls-eye._

_[… Was this where I got my archery skills from?]_

_Wondering to myself, I took out my previous amulets and to my surprise, they too had the same charging spiritual presence about them._

_[Wow, Reimu, you came up with new amulets? This is one for removing spirits and this… for good luck?!]_

_Gazing over my shoulder at them, Suika praised me before diving deep into the box that was labeled: Reimu's Stuff._

_[This is what Marisa left you, Reimu. She said it was a gift for you when you come back.]_

_[M… Marisa…?]_

_[You will know her when you see her, Reimu. She's quite the magician.]_

_When I heard the term magician, I started as the foggy image I had of her dissipated for a second, leaving me a strong impression of the Blond hair, the cheeky smile and her voice as she called to me._

_[Reimu, I will beat you next time!]_

_[When you use your spellcards, you must declare it… Reimu? Reimu?]_

* * *

..

..

**-Girls are Preparing for the Fight of their Lives.**

**It is certainly a curtain fire game but…**

**The Fate of Gensokyo depends on it.**

**Do you fear it?**

**The Future and the Past that you seek?**

**Grab hold of it, Young Maiden and one shall see the future and the past that you have given up.**

**The Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine…**

..

..

* * *

[Whew… I've made it thus far…]

After leaving the Hakurei Shrine, I was clueless to where I was going and I was afraid that I would be lost if I kept off the road. Surprisingly thou, I knew exactly where we were all the time even though this was the first time I was here.

_No, I've been here before._

[Oh yea, I suppose so.]

Laughing to myself, I closed my eyes and concentrated inside me, hoping to find the intuition of the Shrine Maiden that Suika said I have.

_[If it is you, you would be able to find the culprit no matter where they are!]_

[Well, I can't disappoint Suika…]

Raising a finger to the air, I sensed for any spiritual strength around me and I found none, there were no youkai around the area to give me clues and I just shrugged and continued running through the maze of a forest that I had encountered.

[… what is this feeling…]

As I brushed through the branches and the leaves, I felt some sort of power that I was pushing across all the time. It did not came from the many trees that populated the area but rather from the air itself. The air seemed to be thick and as I plowed through, it materialized in a dazzling fog that was shining with different colors in the sunlight.

It strongly represented the Hakurei Border, and I stopped for a moment to marvel at it's sight.

[It's so beautiful…]

[yes it is, isn't it, Reimu.]

[!!]

Feeling a strong spiritual presence behind me, I turned around to find the owner of the voice and I was greeted with a blonde girl, clad in a blue blouse who was smiling at me.

In her hands, she held a large book that I recognized as a Grimoire and she brushed her hair up, revealing that it was held in place by a pretty white hair-band.

[… Reimu… do you… remember me?]

As she walked closer, I found myself not being afraid of her but rather intimidated by her looks. She was very beautiful and had a beautiful figure but one thing still struck out. Her eyes were crystal blue in color but they appeared to be strained and she was shaking very subtly.

[A-Al…]

[… It's Alice, Alice Margatroid, Reimu.]

Smiling in relief as I recognized her, Alice ran forward and hugged me before planting a kiss on my cheeks for good measure.

[Welcome back, Reimu.]

[Thank you…]

..

..

The petite girl that was named Alice, she was not human, that I was know as I could sense strong spiritual powers coming from her.

[Y… you are youkai?]

[Yes I am, you must not have remembered quite a lot…]

Sighing, Alice nonetheless smiled as she gestured to the rainbow cloud in front of us before turning back at me.

[Such a wonderful sight… a beautiful sight worthy of the both of us seeing…]

[… mm..]

[… It is a wonderful thing, the seven colors that seemed to resemble me…but they are fading away… fading away as I speak…I… I might not be the Seven Colored Puppeteer any longer, Reimu]

[!!]

Sensing her pain, I held on to her as she suddenly collapsed to the floor, mumbling as she said so.

[S-Shanghai… get Shanghai for me…]

[Shanghai?]

Weakly, Alice pushed her book to me before imploring me to get Shanghai for her.

[Please Reimu… it must be fate that you found me… please, get Shanghai and save her…she's…]

Falling into a faint, Alice collapsed and I finally nodded to her request as I placed her on the floor in a comfortable position.

[… Oh no… she might get attacked…]

..

Reminded of the warning by Suika that youkai might attack me, I clapped my hands together and prayed to the spirits nearby.

[Please, spirits of the forest hear my call… My friend, Alice is weak and powerless by herself… May you… I beg of all of you, to protect and watch over her…]

Drawing a circle around her, I focused on the spiritual power around and channeled it through me to the circle around Alice.

It was a risky gamble as I did not know the extent of my powers but it worked as a green glow appeared to circle around Alice.

[Thank you… Spirits of the Forest!]

..

..

Running off in the direction that I thought of immediately, I held on to Alice's book tightly to my chest as I looked around for Shanghai, the mystery person that I was supposed to find.

[Shanghai? SHANGHAI!!]

Calling out her name, I paused for a second as I suddenly recognized a path that I had came across.

[This… is Alice's Home!!]

Coming into a conclusion as I followed the path, I just placed all my heart and soul into running and in a split second, I reached a clearing.

[Shanghai?]

Looking at the western themed house in front of me, I cautiously approached as the mist was thick around this parts, if I get ambushed here, I would not stand a chance.

The garden was as well kept as I had remembered it to be and I winced as a sharp pain rocked my mind.

..

..

[Ow… that really hurts…]

Falling to my knees, I noticed that my hand was touching something and I pulled it up, only to get the shock of my life.

[Aiie!!]

In my hands was a headless doll, it's stuffing spewed all around the floor and as the fog cleared around me, I saw many of the same scene scattered around Alice's house.

[Shanghai?]

As I clutched on to a doll, I got up to my feet and a memory burst through the foggy depths of my mind.

* * *

_[Say, Reimu… This is the reason I'm better than you!!]_

_[Is this it?]_

_Dodging the bullets that Alice shot at me, I grinned as I flicked a finger on Shanghai, Alice's doll to make it's aim go way off before grabbing it and threatening Alice with it._

_[I've got Shanghai! Stop your fire or I will twist it's neck off!]_

_[AHH! Shanghai! Give it back to me, Reimu!!]_

_

* * *

_

Is Shanghai a doll?

With that new found information, I got up, placed the doll I found on the floor and announced my intentions to the spirits around me.

[I shall be entering your house now, Alice!]

Diving for the door, I at the same time avoided the barrage of bullets that was shot at me from the top of the small house.

The tiny sized bullets shot through the earth and as I slammed the door behind me, I could still feel the heat that they had emitted as I narrowly grazed them.

[If… if this is what Suika meant by dodging them… I might die!]

Sighing as I nervously opened the door again, I slammed it back when I saw the small figure that lowered itself from the rooftop.

It's eyes were shining red in color and it scared me as it slowly advanced like a zombie toward's it's prey, holding it's tiny arms out stretched.

[I… Is that shanghai?]

The doll that was hovering dangerously outside looks remarkably like Alice. It had blonde hair and orange eyes and was wearing a long purple dress that was covered with a white apron.

It looked very adorable, if it was not coming after my life.

Raising it's arms, it summoned another army of dolls behind it and with a single command, called for me to come out.

_[Come out, Red-white!! I do not want to destroy Mistress's Home! Come out!!]_

Looks like Shanghai is more worried for the house than my own personal well-being. Trying not to laugh, I dropped the grimoire to the floor and to my utmost surprise, it was unlocked and the book fell wide open to a page Alice has marked in it.

[!!]

Written on the book was both her's and Shanghai's name but it was written in her blood.

..

The title of the chapter was:

_[Equivalent Exchange: Chapter Four; the Price]_

..

..

Discovering that stunned me but as I picked up the book, numerous lasers struck all around the house and I shrieked in surprised.

It seems diving into the house when I sensed danger was the right thing to do after all but this was getting nowhere and I called back to her.

[A-Alright.. Shanghai… I… I give up!!]

Pushing the grimoire out the door, I came out of it with my hands raised above me and waited for any further instructions from the tiny doll.

The last I remembered of shanghai was that Shanghai… …

* * *

_[Reimu, one day I will make my doll be able to speak and move by itself. I promise you!!]_

_

* * *

_

Shanghai couldn't speak, right?

[Shanghai!!]

Calling out it's name as the doll army poked me with their tiny lances, I pushed the grimoire closer to the doll before telling her the message that Alice wanted me to tell her.

[Shanghai! Alice wanted me to find you, she's hurt!]

[…]

Pausing as she looked at the book and then at me, Shanghai gave me a suspicious look as she crossed her arms and told the doll army to back off.

_[BY YOU, NO DOUBT! DOLL ARMY KILL HER!]_

[!!!]

Closing my eyes, I waited for the end as all the dolls just readied their lances.

..

..

..

[Eh?]

Once again, fate has intervened as all the dolls suddenly stopped and started fizzing around their heads.

_[Oh no! Not at the worst possible time!!]_

Panicking, Shanghai grabbed a lance from one of the malfunctioning dolls before lunging towards me, hatred and anger evident in her eyes.

[Oh no you don't!!]

Dodging her attack, I grabbed Shanghai's collar and lifted her up in the air with one fluid motion of my hand. As I did so, I felt strong spiritual power within her.

[… Shanghai… did Alice know you can move?]

_[… No.]_

[… W-Wait a minute…]

Looking closely at her, I came to a sudden conclusion and started sprinting away from the spot.

_[Where are you taking me, you red-white!!]_

[Shanghai, you… you couldn't have!]

..

..

Fearing the impossible, I pulled out an amulet and placed it on Shanghai's forehead and chanted a small charm.

[Tell me your name, the owner of the soul you carry… a doll you are but… a doll you are not!!]

..

..

A doll is an empty vessel that can contain spirits, just like an effigy and it can be used to curse people. My body is a vessel too, a vessel to contain my soul.

Alice's plans always failed as in order for a doll to move of it's own will, it must create a conscious mind whether intelligent or not.

But… the spirit that I sensed in the little doll… it couldn't be.

[Shanghai.. a… are you Alice?]

* * *

..

..

**Author's Note: I really dislike the latter halfof the chapter and the first portion is rushed too.**

**Well, thank you for the comments and reviews ^^**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Of the Strongest

* * *

Staring at the little doll, I chanted the spell again as I tried to reaffirm what I had suspected, that Alice's soul was somehow being absorbed by the tiny doll.

_[No I am not!! I am SHANGHAI!!]_

A doll wouldn't be able to speak unless Alice wills it to and Shanghai is not able to as Alice is so far away… not to mention that she has no vocal cords. This is magic and magic is not among Shanghai's abilities!!

..

..

* * *

_[Say Alice, what can Shanghai do?]_

_[Well, she can do anything I want it to do as I channel my magic through her.]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

[Shanghai, tell me the truth!!]

Desperately, I racked my mind for where I had left Alice while I held the little doll in my arms. Wrapping my fingers around her all the time, I stopped her from doing anything at all as her arms were unable to free themselves, being stubby little extensions sewed on to the body.

_[I AM SHANGHAI! LET ME GO!!]_

[I'm bringing you to Alice, Shanghai! Keep quiet or the Youkai will hear us!!]

I am remembering more and more of Gensokyo as I walked around this land. It was like a journey of discovery spurred on by Suika. Things that I have forgotten were slowly coming back to me, if only in small details but I do remember know Alice and Shanghai.

The two of them… we were friends, although Shanghai was a doll then.

_[NO! I DO NOT WANT TO SEE AL-]_

Stopping suddenly, Shanghai looked away as I glared at her, my suspicions confirmed.

[You leave me with no choice… Shanghai. As the Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, I have to remove the spirit you have stolen from Alice.]

Reaching for my gohei, I tapped Shanghai's forehead with it and chanted to the spirits around me once more.

..

[Spirits of the Forest, I beseech you to listen to my selfish request once more… my friend, who had lost her soul to the vessel she cherished the most… she might have wished; to allow her greatest treasure…

to follow her for as long as she can… But… not in this manner, spirits!! I beseech all of you, to grant her wish in a different manner!!]

..

..

Feeling a large surge of spiritual power enter me again, I touched Shanghai's forehead and light exploded from her every pore, blinding me momentarily as I gritted my teeth and slowly pulled at the glowing form that was coming out of Shanghai's little body.

_[… …]_

..

..

..

Till the end, the little doll did not as much as struggled as it looked at me with it's orange eyes. It must have dawned on her too that if she kept the body that she has now, she will cause the death of her owner.

Alice has unwittingly given her soul to Shanghai, so she could move. It must have felt fine at first but it finally weakened her till she was close to losing her powers.

The Glittering Cloud that Alice and I had witnessed earlier must be her source of energy, the last source of energy that she had left before her whole soul would be given to Shanghai.

Equivalent exchange; the price for a soul to be given to the Soul of another would undoubtedly be another Soul.

[Alice you dummy!!]

..

..

--

_

* * *

_

_Shanghai…_

_Shanghai…_

_Calling out to my favorite doll, I placed a hand on my chest and waited for death to take me away from this helpless state that I had carved out myself._

_It might be a curse… a curse that I had inflicted on myself._

_Oh well, I guess… this is what I deserve… after all the time I was sacrificing all my dolls._

_All the talk about, my dolls are my life… looking after them were my life._

_But weren't they… my tools too? My slaves…_

_They fought for me, not because they wanted to… but because… they had to._

_They sacrificed themselves for me, not because they want to._

_But…_

..

..

..

_Because they have to._

_How can I face anyone who says that I love my dolls?_

_And Reimu, she came back… I must thank her… for coming back to see me… even if there is nothing she can do, if she figures it out._

_After all, I will never admit that she is stronger than me, not in a million years will I do that…_

_Haha… it seems that I will end this way…_

_Goodbye, everyone._

_

* * *

_

.

.

.

.

[… Alice?]

Sitting beside the motionless Alice, I placed Shanghai beside her before I looked at her again. She had moved herself so that she was facing the sky that could be seen peeping through the gaps in the canopy and I shook my head at the effort that she had put into it.

After releasing Alice's broken soul from Shanghai, Shanghai had returned to normal, a doll and I hurriedly ran back to where Alice was to check on her.

Thankfully she was fine and I breathed a sigh of relief that the barrier was still present around her.

The first connection between the truth was when I first looked at Alice's Eyes,

They were blue instead of the familiar Orange and I had wondered what had happened so. They turn blue she is angry or when she is extremely powerful but Alice was weak and losing her powers even as she spoke to me.

The magical cloud that I had seen was her powers and it was draining away from her, thus her comment on being the seven colored puppeteer.

..

..

[… Thank goodness… if I were a second slower…you might have really died… Alice… well then.]

Shaking my head at her foolishness, I wanted to do something for her too and I placed another amulet on Shanghai's head before placing a hand on her chest and waving my gohei with the other.

..

..

[… Grant my friend this wish, oh spirits of the forest…

You must have watched over her as she lived her all her life…

her power is your powers and despite herself, she wishes for company…

Spirits who can hear me, I beseech you to answer her call… Give this doll life, one of yours…

RETURN ANIMATENESS!!]

..

..

Recalling one spell that Alice tried to use, I was surprised when a slip of paper flew from her pocket and activated itself in a blinding flash of light.

[…]

When the spell ended, a light glow surrounded Shanghai and as I watched, a tiny spirit flew up beside it and bowed to me.

[… are you… one who will be Alice's friend?]

I had spoken with countless spirits before but they all did not reply me as vigorously as this little one did.

Flying all around Shanghai, it seemed to be satisfied with the tiny body and nodded to me.

[… don't tell Alice that I did this… alright?]

Smiling as I touched the tiny spirit on it's head, I got up and started to leave when Shanghai, no, the tiny spirit grabbed me by the sleeve and shook it's head.

..

[No, Shanghai… you are Alice's friend now… keep her company… okay?]

Pushing the tiny doll away from me, I took my leave and started running in the other direction, a direction from which I smelt water and strong spiritual presence abound.

* * *

Author's Comments:

I just sorta thrown it in and I was not going to introduce Alice into the plot but when I realized it, Reimu was in the Forest of Magic.. so yea…

Basically, this shows how powerful Reimu's Spiritual Powers are now, she can asks Spirit to do things like an onmyouji (spell check pls) a person who can summon shikigami's, only this time she begs the spirit for help.

Kinda befitting a miko as Mikos do draw power from spirits and the Gods.

Well… hope you enjoy what's coming next!

p.s:

I do love Alice X Shanghai, both of them are cute!!

* * *

..

..

..

..

Walking along the path that my instincts told me to, I passed a small spring and I decided to take a break there to have a small drink.

[…]

The memory of me drinking from that spring came to mind and I laughed as I took off my slippers and soaked my long suffering feet in the spring.

It had been a while since I had ran for such a long distance and I was quite tired. Saving the world is hard work and taking a small break wouldn't hurt…

As I looked all around me, I felt that I was reliving my past as I ran around Gensokyo. More faces were familiar to me now, Alice, Suika and… Lady Mima…

Watching the sky and the clouds drift too and fro, I felt at peace with the world in more ways than one.

In the Hakurei Shrine where I spent my days, the sky were beautiful but I never expected the skies of Gensokyo to be so clear and beautiful. They were absolutely stunning as I could even make out the spirits that were floating about in the air.

In Gensokyo, spirits are a common sight and that made me felt at ease even more.

When I was home, sometimes I would feel very different, isolated from the small town that I made weekly visits to.

They were not friends but rather associates that spoke briefly when we met.

..

..

..

Think of it in this perceptive.

A week is not that long, it is seven days, 168 Hours, 10080 minutes or 604800 seconds long. With my small weekly visit, which might take a maximum of ten minutes, that is not even a fraction of their time at all.

How many things could I learn from them while being isolated from the Shrine?

How many people could I be familiar with while being away at the shrine, minding the responsibilities of the Shrine?

..

..

[… I have family here…]

Perhaps that is the reason I came with Suika here. The mere thought of someone being my family was enough for me to abandon the life that I had lived.

I was lonely…

[… Perhaps, I was afraid too… that people know of me being able to see spirits…]

If they knew I could see spirits, I would likely be rejected from the people of the Town. Even with my status as a Shrine Maiden, being a deviant is never a good thing…

Attention would seek for me and I was never an attention seeker in the first place…

..

.

I just…

Want to be normal…

Is that a crime?

..

..

* * *

[Ah… let's go…]

Deciding that a five minute breather was enough, I got up and started walking down the path again.

The path was stony and very little travelled, as seen by the lack of maintenance; which reminded me of another thing, I had not seen a single human up till now. Perhaps they were further ahead?

[…Youkai are everywhere thou…]

True to my words, youkai were everywhere.

There were some playing about in the fields, some of them drifting lazily in the air current and some of them just popping their heads from the trees in which they reside to look at me.

Like scared animals, those fairy like youkai ran away when their eye-contact clashed with mine.

[They are so cute… but they are youkai.]

Like caged animals, youkai are wild and we don't even know whether they have any rationality or any memory of sorts.

They could really be wild animals; just that they can never die and is formed out of beliefs and of spiritual power.

..

..

[… Speaking of spiritual power…]

Muttering to myself as another large lake came into view, I reached into my sleeves to draw out one of my amulets, which was the one I had placed on Shanghai's head.

It was an amulet used to help in possession by forcing the spirit out of the spirit by creating a barrier that will expel the spirit out of the body.

I did not know that it will so successful as this was the first time I had actually tried it out in a doll. All the other attempts involved people who wanted the spirit to be out of their bodies, thus it was much easier as both our combine efforts would make it easy for the spirit to be removed.

Once a spirit is too attached to a body, the harder it is for the exorcist which is me, to conduct it.

Shanghai must be very willing to return as the Alice's spirit and power was quickly restored to it. Perhaps it still retained some of Alice's Memories as well as I could have sworn I heard Shanghai cry while I was holding her.

[Well, at least there is someone with Alice now…]

* * *

..

..

..

[… How am I going to cross this lake…]

Looking at the gigantic expanse of water, I was troubled as to what to do. Beyond the lake was a great white mansion with an European clock tower that held some youkai that had enormous power.

If I recalled accurately, Marisa's hat was found here, no matter who Marisa is, she is my friend, a friend that I had lost with me memories and I was going to save her.

..

_Rule One of the Miko: Do not just think of yourself_

..

Reminded of that rule, I slapped myself and sat down on a nearby rock to complement my thoughts.

..

_Why was I here…_

_What should I do…_

_And is it right?_

..

Up till now, all my actions were not for me but for others and I was happy about that fact too.

Serving others is a Shrine Maiden's Job. Before I had knew it, I was serving the spirits and the people and now… the world.

But I am happy about it…

[… Let's go… time to find a way to get pass this lake.]

Looking at the waves that were crashing up to shore and the murky, muddy water, I knew swimming was not an option and I would probably drown before I get half-way across.

[… maybe I can borrow a boat?]

..

..

Looking around, I gave up almost immediately as there was no human in sight, not even shadows of a human like me.

[… well… guess I have to swim after all…]

Shaking my head, I decided against it again and attempted to walk along the shoreline to find a way pass the river.

[Well, I suppose I can always call upon a spirit… but that would be cheating…]

--

Communicating with the spirits takes a lot out of me in the past but as I slowly cultivated myself, speaking and praying with spirits had became very much easier and for me now, it is a sort of routine for me.

I take it very seriously as usual but at times, I wonder what it would be like to actually have a conversation with a spirit just for that, a casual conversation.

My calling for spirits usually involves speaking to the Great spirit that resides in the Hakurei Shrine, a spirit who has been there for hundreds of years to bless worshippers and to forgive them for their mistakes.

Charms for repelling curses, amulets for good luck etc all is gone through the process of speaking with the Spirits, thus our role: We serve the spirits and they serve us.

Actually it's more of the spirits serving us and we doing the housework for them…

..

But as I stressed, spirits are embodiments of faith, beliefs and spiritual power.

Spiritual power is a source of energy that is within a person and is formed when one tunes himself or herself to nature. It allows man and nature to coexists in harmony and is also known as Qi or aura to some people.

It is a natural process that everyone has spiritual power but what differs is how one uses the power. People might unconsciously give out lots of Spiritual power just by being happy, making it a lively atmosphere for everyone.

Spirits are embodiment of that power and it takes form only when it is attached to a belief. Fear for example creates the most spirits, as many people fear snakes, it is logical for many snake spirits to form as all of the spirits that were exhaled and given out will collect to become spirits.

However, the people turned to science and stopped believing in gods and spirits to protect themselves, thus the amount of spiritual power decreased as a result of people becoming more and more uncaring and does not like to exist peacefully with one another.

It is such a shame that it has come to this state in the Hakurei Shrine… but I always do my best to retain faith and harmony around the people.

..

..

[Who goes there!!]

Hearing someone call out to me, I looked all around me for the source of the voice but turned upped with nothing.

[WAIT, I REMEMBER YOU, YOU'RE THE RED-WHITE!]

Hearing the scream, I was startled when a couple of icicles rained down on me and I hurriedly took a step back.

[… W-Wha?]

Flying on top of me was another fairy but this fairy has a stronger and larger physical body then the rest.

Wearing a blue one-pieced dress, she had matching hair and eyes with a green ribbon tied on her hair. Her wings were unique as it was shaped liked an icicle.

[… What are you doing there?! I know! You came to ambush Cirno!]

[Cirno, is that your name.]

Looking at her, I found that she was quite adorable and I smiled up at the little fairy, something which she did not expect at all.

..

[W-Why are you smiling at cirno, Red-white?! Cirno is Cirno. Cirno is the ice-fairy of the lake.]

[… Okay, Cirno… You're the ice-fairy of the lake.]

[Yes, Cirno is the ice-fairy of the lake! The ONLY ice-fairy of the lake!]

Sticking her chest out proudly, Cirno flew down towards me before staring at me fiercely.

[What does the Red-white wants with Cirno! Did she come to pay Cirno a visit?]

[… Well… Not exactly… and why are you calling me Red-White…]

[Red-White is Red-white! Cirno remembers you!]

[… Do I know you?]

..

Tilting my head in confusion and staring at her, I racked my brain for an answer as I paced all around her, looking at her distinct features as I did so…

[…]

For some reason, this tiny blue fairy did not come into mind when I hear the name Cirno…

* * *

_[DON'T YOU CALL ME AN IDIOT!! CIRNO IS THE STRONGEST!!]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

[… the strongest?]

[YES, CIRNO IS THE STRONGEST AND CIRNO WILL PROVE IT!!]

I must have hit a sore sport as the ice fairy suddenly dived at me with her teeth bearing out at me. The sight of the tiny ice fairy being so vicious shocked me and I was unable to dodge in time and she collided head first into my stomach and the both of us rolled around in the dirt for a second.

[Ow…]

Getting my wind back first, I rubbed my head and dusted my miko outfit off before looking at the sprawled out ice-fairy beside me.

She was knocked out with her face buried in the dirt and I laughed at her pitiful sight before pulling out of the dirt and shaking her awake.

She was real tiny, just a tad bigger than Shanghai and an attitude and ego that was way above her small frame could ever contain.

[…]

Looking at her dazed expression, I tried once again to remember who she was. I know her, sort of… there were pieces in my recovering memory that contained her but I just could not place her.

[… well. Rest for now.]

Placing her near a small rock, I jumped up on another and scanned the whole area for any clues to where I was. The Large Mansion was still visible over the thick fog but it was hopeless to get across there without some kind of help.

The surroundings were familiar but it seem different somehow, as if I was viewing them from a long way away instead of in such close proximity.

As I looked at the Mansion, I was reminded of Maids and Door Guards for no particular reason and I chided myself for being so foolish.

--

--

[… there wouldn't be any maids here..]

[CIRNO IS MAD!]

[Ahh?]

Crying out as the ice-fairy somehow rejuvenated herself in a matter of seconds, she sat up and glared fiercely around her before tilting her head in confusion.

[Why is Cirno mad…? And where is Red-White?]

I was just above her eye-level and she couldn't see me from where she was. Cirno must not be that bright after all as I just sighed and laughed softly.

[…ha ha~]

Hearing my voice, Cirno looked up and saw me and the way her face contorted totally blew the cute out of Cirno as she lunged at me again.

[RED-WHIITE WILL PAY!!]

[Ahh? AH no!]

Jumping away just in the nick of time, I paused and looked up at her before I called out.

..

..

[Cirno, I don't want to hurt you!]

[RED-WHITE IS TREATING CIRNO AS AN IDIOT! CIRNO IS NOT! CIRNO IS NOT!]

Throwing a temper tantrum in the air, Cirno wheeled around for a moment before she raised her arms up and shouted at me.

[CIRNO WILL MAKE RED-WHITE PAY!! ICE SIGN: ICICLE FALL]

--

--

Is… this danmaku?

Running from the ice-fairy as she threw blocks of ice at me, I barely scrapped it through when a large icicle block smashed to the ground beside me, causing dirt to fly everywhere.

[A-ah!!]

Diving back again as a stream of small icicles were coming straight at me, I took cover behind a large boulder and screamed when they riddled the boulder full of little holes.

It was like a pin cushion when I left it, riddled with tiny holes that the icicles had made in them.

* * *

_[Well, it's just that when the other side declare the spell-card, you have to dodge and graze every single one of them before hitting them. That's about it.]_

* * *

Suika's words came to haunt me again and I wanted to scream at her at not warning me about the danger that will involve danmaku play.

[Well… at least it's just one spell…]

Breathing a sigh of relief that at least it was quite easy to avoid all the icicles, I suddenly leapt back on to a fallen icicle to face Cirno.

Up till now, Cirno was still mad and when she saw me doing that, her face turned red in anger and she screamed at me again.

[RED-WHITE WILL PAY! ICE SIGN: ICICILE FALL!]

Ready for the attack, I leapt from that particular icicle to the other and reached into my sleeves for my blow gun.

[… I'm sorry Cirno!]

It was like shooting fish in a barrel as I shot a stream of tiny needles straight at Cirno before diving down for cover as the larger icicles struck where I was momentarily.

[OW! THAT HURT!]

Hearing her cry of pain, I wrongly assumed that that had taken care of her and popped my head out, only to see Cirno trembling with rage as she raised both her hands up.

[RED-WHITE!!!]

[Ah… No…]

Watching in shock and disbelief as tens and hundreds of icicles form above her, I muttered a curse and started running for as fast as my legs can carry me.

[AHHH!!!]

* * *

The sounds of icicles crashing behind me never ceased at all even when I ran back towards the place where I first met Cirno. I was panting like crazy after running a crazy marathon around the edges of the leg.

Even now I could still hear Cirno's enraged cries as I made yet another fast turnaround another icicle. Cirno has conveniently modeled her icicles to fall with gaps between them for me to hide between them and it was like a maze, a maze that I could not hope to get out of.

For a few times I had dodged away from sight and launched a few needles at her but they seemed to bear no effect what so ever.

Amulets would be a much better choice but they kept being knocked out of air by Cirno's small ice needles. If this kept up, I will definitely be killed.

..

..

[What's with the spell-card rule… I don't have any…]

My sentence trailing off, I sighed when I remembered that I did have spell cards, it was just that I did not know how to use them.

[… and the yin-yang orbs, I still do not know how too… Well… I just have to make the best out of it.]  
Drawing my blow-gun again, I dived behind yet another icicle as Cirno circled passed me, calling out my name as she did so.

[RED-WHITE! We are not playing hide-seek! We are danmaku-ing!!]

Giggling at the term: [Danmaku-ing], I readied myself and did a spectacular roll behind Cirno and shot her at the back once again.

[OW!]

..

This time however, I threw a few amulets between me and her and muttered:

[BORDER!]

The two slips of paper converged to form a small barrier between us and that effectively stopped all the ice-needles that she threw at me.

[…]

It was an amulet that I recognized among the lot that Suika gave me, it was used primarily as a sort of prevention for spirits and who knew it would be so effective.

[Red-white. Cirno is the strongest!]

Sensing something was wrong when Cirno never even faltered at the sight of the tables being turned, I was about to take off again when Cirno pulled out another slip of paper and declared.

[ICE SIGN: PERFECT FREEZE!]

[?!!!!]

Realizing too late, I felt the area around me starting to freeze and I fell to my knees, numbness hitting me from all parts of the body.

[…?! …]

[HAH! RED-WHITE WILL DIE TODAY!]

[… heh..]

..

..

Feeling my strength leave me, I recalled someone telling me that a second lost might be a difference between life and death. How fitting…

Kneeling on the Ground in front of the Ice-fairy, it must have looked as if I was praying to her, praying to Cirno, the ice-fairy.

.

I should have been mad, mad at myself for losing to her but I didn't…

I had underestimated her and underestimated the Spell Card rules and of course,

I had overestimated myself.

The moment that I had been challenged by Cirno, I had not given a thought on how I was supposed to defeat her or even stop the battle from starting.

After my previous success in helping Alice, talking with spirits and usage of the amulets, I must have gotten cocky all of a sudden and over confident in my abilities.

...

...

The words of encouragement that Suika had told me: _[Reimu never loses] _must have gotten into my head and made me accept this battle immediately.

_[Never be proud, you are serving the people, Reimu.]_

My teacher's teaching once more rang inside me and I swore, swore loudly inside me that I had made so many mistakes, forgotten so many teachings within such a short time.

I really am changing…

--

--

[CIRNO IS THE STRONGEST!]

[… yes, you are… you are the strongest… huh?]

Watching helplessly as she formed thousands and thousands of small ice needles around her and me, I just shook my head and laughed.

[Well, nothing like being bested by someone better than you…]

* * *

_[Rule Three of the Spellcard System: It shall Negate The Doctrine of absolute Power.]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

[… what use is of remembering that…]

..

..

* * *

_[I'll get you Red-white! One day I shall make you pay!!]_

_[Okay, I will be waiting, Cirno.]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

[Promises… looks like she made me pay alright…]

Closing my eyes, I gingerly stood up and spread my hands apart, welcoming the barrage that will come at me.

[TAKE THIS! ICE SIGN: ICICLE FALL!!]

[… well, it would be rude for me not to take the invitation right?]

* * *

_[Rule Four of the Spellcard System: It is unsurpassed in beauty and in thought.]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

Opening my eyes, I leapt to the sky and willed my body to move and to move it did.

[… wow… so… I can really fly…]

Or so I thought as I crashed back to the earth in the next second.

[OW!]

But I was out of the Freezing spot and the strength returned back to my body gradually. The icicles that were aimed at me were gone behind me too and I grinned in temporary triumph as Cirno dived down at me again.

[RED-WHITE!!]

[Well… I've got nothing to lose…]

* * *

..

_[… What is it like to be a fairy, Cirno…]_

_[…Cirno don't understand what Red-white means.]_

..

_Flying past the lake, I casually called out at the grumpy idiot that usually sits by herself in the middle of the lake and I flew over to wave at her._

..

_[Up to another lost, Cirno?]_

_[RED-WHITE!! YOU!!]_

..

_Looking at the lonely face is not a very happy sight and I played along with her for a while, giving in some pretense that she was getting better before I whacked her with my gohei._

_Truth was, she is getting better. It's just that I am getting better faster than her._

..

_[I WILL MAKE YOU PAY, RED-WHITE!]_

_[Later, Cirno.]_

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

..

..

[… Cirno, you are the strongest… right?]

[Yes, Cirno is the strongest!]

Remembering her face at last as the island in the middle of the lake became visible in the afternoon sun, I lowered my head and smiled at her.

[Well… then I should show you how strong I am.]

It's all or nothing. If I can't get at Cirno, she will kill me.

[… Red-white?]

It probably must be the first time that she was seeing me so terrified, my hands were shaking and I was trying so hard to preserve my dignity as a shrine Maiden.

--

--

[It… is alright, to give in to your fears sometimes… Cirno…]

Smiling, I was reminded of the time that had happened to me a long time ago.

I had lied to Suika that I had gotten Air-sick and I had lied to myself saying that I had not taken an air-plane before in my life… how could I not know I get air-sick by not going on an air-craft?

The reason why my teacher, the other Hakurei Maidens was gone was cause of an accident that happened in the air to cause the air-craft we were on to crash.

It was a horrible, horrible incident that only I survived.

Till that day on, I vowed never to get on an airplane and fly in the air again.

If anyone tried to bring me on one, I would say I get air-sick…

..

..

[… Cirno…]

[… …?]

[… Let's Danmaku, for real.]

Clenching my eyes shut, I leapt from the ledge I was to the air and just as easily as that, I flew.

* * *

..

[WOAH!!]

Feeling the new revelations strike me, I struggled to keep my heartbeat normal as I soared in the sky, as carefree as..

Well. A large vulture as I looked kinda silly.

With my hands spread wide open, I did not really look like flying but sort of gliding as I flew along.

[Aww… how am I going to steer?]

Wondering that random thought, I heard Cirno cry out from behind me and I instinctively turned.

[Red-white, take this again! Ice Sign: Icicle fall!]

[… how many times must she do that?]

..

Wondering to myself as the image of the icicle's path came to me, I narrowed my eyes and dived towards the formation.

Words could not describe how I knew how to fly but it is deeply rooted in my brain, kind of like riding a bicycle, once you mastered it, it is easy and natural to you.

The image of the path I was supposed to take is clear in my mind too and I almost casually grazed every single Icicle to greet Cirno.

[Now Cirno, this is the… AIEE!!]

Losing concentration for a moment, I completely missed Cirno and instead crashed into a nearby tree.

[Ow… that was really not cool…]

Rubbing my head, I sighed and flew out of the tree to meet Cirno again.

She had the same clueless expression she always has when I and Marisa…

..

..

_M-Marisa?_

..

..

A sudden image of her appeared in my mind and I groaned in pain and dipped down lower in mid-flight.

[T-That hurt…]

Seeing that I was distracted, Cirno took the opportunity to attack me again but I easily grazed all of them by twitching about in the air.

[NOW!]

Diving like a bullet, I reached into my sleeves for a particular ofuda that I had kept and slammed it right on Cirno's forehead, calling out it's incantation as I did so.

[BIND!]

It was a single strike, the minimum requirement to end a danmaku fight and I had done it picture perfectly as Cirno, her body paralyzed, fell from the sky.

[..!!]

--

--

--

What have I done?!

Watching in horror as Cirno fell lifeless from the sky, I struggled to turn my body around and with no hesitation whatsoever dived in after her.

As I approached closer and closer and with the wind screaming at me, I shielded my eyes when she plunged into the murky depths of the lake.

[Cirno?! CIRNO!!]

As an ice-fairy I imagined she would float but there was no body in sight even after a few seconds.

[I've got to save her!]

The binding spell will bind almost all her powers, I had forgotten about it as Cirno looked too much like a normal person…

Taking a deep breath, I plunged into the depths and searched furiously for the little fairy, hoping against hope that I would be able to see at least a trace of her.

..

..

_[please, Cirno be fine!! I… I didn't want a little danmaku battle to turn out like this!!]_

Praying deep in my heart, I stretched my arms furiously to see if I can touch anything that remotely resemble an arm or wing… or anything!

[G-Gotcha!]

Feeling an arm after flailing in the water for several moments, I grabbed hold of it and desperately swam for the surface with her in tow.

[Whew!! Cough… cough]

Breaking the surface for air, I pulled the little Ice-fairy with me to the surface and removed the ofuda from her forehead, rendering her powers back to her.

[… well… what did you know… I had to swim after all…]

Laughing, I towed Cirno with me as I swam for the little island in the middle of the lake; an island that I knew was Cirno's home.

* * *

**Author's Note: I was busy.. and occupied. I'll reply all your Reviews when i get back =D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Of The Gate Guard**

* * *

As I watched Cirno sleeping off the shock of the water, I took the opportunity to think about what would have happened if I had lost to the little fairy in front of me.

She was egoistic, very confident and very arrogant. Calling herself the strongest tend to do things to people but what about me?

I call myself the Hakurei Shrine Maiden if not out of pride but of what?

A shrine maiden should never be proud and always should be humble.

I should be confident of my abilities and not be PROUD of my abilities as a Shrine Maiden.

I recalled the instant I was flying, the jubilant feeling of being free and riding the air like it was nothing. The first experience is always the best experience of all… if I could keep that feeling everything I fly, it would be terrific.

..

..

But that's not to be… the next time I fly I would probably be excited at most and eventually… I would be accustomed to it.

That is like my character, the first experience of being a Shrine Maiden will definitely be ecstatically great and I would be proud of myself.

For how long could I keep the enthusiasm up as the Shrine Maiden?

I wouldn't know for sure…

..

..

But as I look at Cirno, the Ice-fairy, I remembered the countless times she fired Icicle Fall at me, the same pattern and the same intensity.

She never gets sick of the move and she is very confident in the move all the time, even knowing how many times I had broken the pattern, she still uses it.

Perhaps I had made the wrong call in calling her arrogant.

Her innocence is something that I wouldn't have in a million years.

..

..

She's not proud or anything.

Well, she's definitely not the strongest of Gensokyo, yet anyway.

She's Cirno, the Ice-Fairy of the Lake and an adorable youkai Fairy that I know.

The world might not end without this little fairy, but at least there will be more color in it with her.

If I lost it will be up to this little fairy to save the world then…

* * *

..

..

..

_[Are you awake?]_

_[…uh?]_

_Looking up, I touched myself to see that I wasn't dead yet._

_[.. RED-WHITE, WHAT ARE YOU…]_

_Looking at her, I hurriedly got up only to find that her hand was resting on my head and I pushed her hand away roughly._

_[Cirno doesn't need your help!]_

_[You're energetic… I'm glad.]_

_That damn red-white, she will pay!!_

_Raising my hand, I stopped when I saw that she was not wearing much of her clothes and her clothes were hanging by a stick at the side._

_[… Red-white is wet… and Cirno is…]_

_Touching myself, I found that much of my clothes were taken off too._

_[RETURN CIRNO'S CLOTHES YOU THIEF!]_

_[… I'm sorry, they just looked wet so I dried them for you.]_

_Smiling, the red-white threw my clothes back to me and I put them on in a hurry._

_[RED-WHITE, WHY DID YOU SAVE CIRNO!]_

..

..

_Fluttering my wings, I circled around red-white to listen to her._

_I had remembered that she had appeared before me in a split second and after that I had fallen down to the lake._

_I could swim, but my body felt weak… too weak to swim._

_[… because it would be wrong not to…]_

_[… Cirno won't die, Cirno is youkai!]_

_[What if you did…]_

_That stopped me as I watched the red-white leak in front of me._

..

_[I'm sorry Cirno, I didn't mean to really hurt you… it just… it just happened.]_

_[… Cirno is not hurt, Cirno is the strongest!!]_

_[When you wanted to play with me, I did my best… so… so…]_

_[… Cirno ask Red-white again, why did Red-white save Cirno?]_

_[… I didn't want you to die, Cirno.]_

_[Cirno told Red-white, Cirno can't die!]_

_[… I don't want to take the risk…]_

_[… Red-white is the idiot!]_

_Laughing as I flew all around the red-white, I paused for a moment as the Red-white just shook her head and shouted at me._

_[Cirno, you really are an idiot… wasting all my effort for you…]_

_As I looked at red-white, I had to turn away as it felt very uncomfortable as I looked at her. She was leaking and her face was red, something that I would never do._

_[Stupid, Red-white! Cirno is the strongest! So don't leak anymore._

_[It's call crying…]_

_[… Don't leak anymore, Red-white!! Cirno is the strongest!]_

_The red-white is really weird today as she suddenly started laughing and nodding her head._

_[… yes, Cirno you are the strongest… in many ways.]_

_[See Red-white, Cirno is the strongest!]_

_[… Reimu.]_

_[…?]_

_[Call me Reimu.]_

_[Red-white is Red-White.]_

_[Call me Reimu…]_

..

..

_Flying down to look at the red-white in the eye, I tried to look serious but I failed when I just sorta babbled to her._

_[… R-Red-white is Red-white! Don't tell Cirno what to do!!]_

_[Call me Reimu, please, Cirno…]_

_[… Reimu…]_

_[Thank you, Cirno…]_

_Seeing the red-white smile made me happy for some reason and I found that I wasn't mad anymore._

_[CIrno is the strongest, Reimu! Cirno is!]_

_[… yes you are, Cirno… yes you are…]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

Waving goodbye to Cirno, I watched for the wind and took off towards the mansion that was right in front of me.

Perhaps I can get some information from there?

As I did so, I experimented with my new found ability of being able to fly and I did a twirl and a loop around to see my control over flight.

[Woo hoo!~]

It worked perfectly and I was very pleased with my results which led to me accelerating my speed as the mansion gate became larger and larger.

All around me, a scarlet mist was gathering around and I prayed for safety among the spirits that were nearby.

[… there's the gate alright!]

Dodging a couple of small fairies that were swooping down at me, I flew close to the ground and came to a stop just a few feet away from the main doors.

The doors were impressively built with steel and it looked pretty much very sturdy as I slowly approached it.

..

..

[… is anyone there?]

Trying to muster as much confidence I had as I approached it, I hated to admit it but it was quite intimidating the way the mansion seemed to glow in the scarlet hue around it.

[… IS THERE ANYONE THERE?!]

Screaming out loud, I waited for a response from the mansion and I immediately got one from a person that appeared casually from the side of the gigantic metal doors.

[… w-what is it… just as I was going to turn in to have a quick snack…]

Yawning, the door guard noticed me and I bowed politely to her.

[Good evening…]

[… R-Reimu?!]

Calling my name, the door guard ran closer to me and as she approached, I could make out her features more clearly.

..

..

She had crimson colored hair and was wearing something that was similar to a Chinese Qi pao that I had seen before, only it was green and it looked very much modified as she looked as if she was wearing a dress and a qi pao simultaneously.

Taking off her beret, the gate guard wiped away tears from her eyes before hugging me while I just stood there, stunned at her welcome.

[Reimu! You came back! I'm so glad to see you again!! You've grown too and you're so mature looking now, Look at you, you're the same height as me.]

[… erm… may I know your name?]

Patting her shoulder awkwardly, I waited for a moment and she hurriedly pulled herself away.

[Oh my gosh, what have I done? The mistress will be so mad at me for doing that…]

Sticking her tongue out, the girl took off her beret before bowing formally back to me.

[Welcome to the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I am Hong Mei… erm… you can call me China, Reimu…]

Stuttering half way, China paused nervously before she just sort of shrugged as she placed her hands on her hips.

[Well, Reimu… what brings you here? That's going to be the first thing you are going to tell me after such a long time? I didn't hear that you are coming back…]

Scotching my head at her friendliness, I bowed again to her before requesting that she continue.

[May I… enquire your name? You stopped half way…]

[M-My name?]

..

..

Looking at me as if I was crazy, the crimson colored gate guard pointed to herself once more and I nodded my head at her.

[Yes, your name please…]

[… My name is Hong Meiling.]

[Then, Ms Hong Meiling, may I request an audience with the Owner of the Mansion?]

[… You called my name?!]

[… yes I did, Miss Hong Meiling…]

I was surprised that calling her name made such a huge fuss as she fell to her knees and started crying out loud in joy.

[SHE CALLED ME BY MY NAME!!!]

[… Erm, Miss Hong Meiling?]

..

..

[Yes, yes of course Reimu. If it's you, the mistress will definitely let you in. But… you're weird today… oh wait.]

Tilting her head, Meiling paused for a second before she snapped her fingers together as if she had figured out something very important.

[That's right.. I had forgotten, Reimu do you know who I am, I am asking very seriously and I am not joking with you.]

Crossing her arms, Meiling stamped a foot on the floor before waiting for my reply.

What kind of reply would be the right answer?

I suppose definitely not the one I am about to answer her of course as Shrine Maiden's do not lie.

..

..

[No… I have a feeling that I had seen you before… but that is about it… I am sorry.]

[…]

She seemed kind of sad as I said that, her shoulders slumped but the smile on her face never wavered as she rubbed her nose for a bit.

[Well, I guess that should be expected, that stuff you drank was some potent stuff… Well, at least you're back home, that's what matters. Now… of course…]

Sensing the intent in her voice, I jumped back and drew a couple of amulets in alarm when she stamped her foot again, this time with more force.

[Even if I agree to let you in, it's not going to be for free. What'll be free is that I'll personally escort you to the mistress, if you win me…]

Taunting me by flexing her fingers in my general direction and asking me to make the first move, Meiling readied her stance and I was suddenly awash with new pieces in the jigsaw puzzle that was my past.

* * *

_[Say China, what is the exercise that you do everyday?]_

_[It's Tai-chi, it makes the Qi flows better.]_

_[Oh~]_

_Sitting beside me, I poured China a cup of tea and laughed when China accidentally spilled some of it as she screamed._

_[Hot hot!!]_

_[Cat's tongue, China?]_

_[I'm Hong Meiling! Your tea is so hot!]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

[… Danmaku again?]

[What else, Reimu? I might actually get to beat you this time…]

Grinning wryly, Meiling leapt on top of the Pair of Metal Doors before clapping her hands together in concentration.

[… Well, okay…]

Reluctantly, I nodded to Meiling and flew up to meet her face to face, me threading air and she threading metal.

[… A Single hit?]

[A Single hit. A limit of five spell cards.]

[Okay, you're on.]

Closing both our eyes, Meiling threw a coin in the air and we immediately understood what she meant.

* * *

_The moment the coin hits the floor is the moment the match begins!_

* * *

[GO!]

Meiling was the first person to respond to the coin hitting the floor and as I dived down below her, she twisted her body like a cocoon and slammed both her feet on the floor, causing a mini-earthquake to strike the earth and a big crater to appear just inches away from me.

[WOW!! That was close!!]

Patting my own chest as I skidded to a halt a few feet away from the impact, I dusted myself off before diving to the side as Meiling charged after me, her fist raised up in a combat stance.

[Take this!!]

Kicking up in the air after me, I was sure that I got out of the way when a rainbow colored swirl homed in after me, forcing me to do a backflip behind it.

[That's amazing, Meiling!]

With my back facing her, I pulled out a couple of ofudas and chanted softly to them before releasing them in the air.

[Hakurei Homing Amulet, go!]

Releasing a stream of it at once, I did another backflip to behind Meiling to watch her response.

As I expected, the ofuda's chased after Meiling relentlessly till Meiling kicked back at the whole stream with a well timed burst of danmaku.

[!!]

Emitting 'chi' casually, Meiling knocked back all the bullets and responded in turn with a dazzling cloud of rainbow colored shurikens that converged all around me, trapping me in a circle.

[…]

[I got you now, Reimu!]

Calling out in glee as she landed on the ground, I just shrugged before raising a hand up and chanting.

[Reveal yourself, Sealing Amulet: Border!]

Light burst from the amulet I had casually placed below on her floor and it bursts around Meiling, trapping her in a self-imposed box.

Miss Meiling, with her seemingly lack of ability to fly was not supposed to be able to defend against that, but she did as she grinned at me.

[You're amazing as always, Reimu~ But not enough, I've been training! MOUNTAIN BREAKER!]

Balling her hand into a fist, Meiling swung mightily at the Border and smashed it like it was glass.

..

..

[…]

Silently impressed by the display, I was knocked back into the battle when the circling shurikens started coming at me and I hurriedly twitched my body in all directions to get out of the way.

It was like playing dodgeball and it took a fair bit of effort before I finally was rid of all those shurikens.

Soaring up into the sky, I shot a stream of needles on towards Meiling, who was concentrating her power on the ground.

[Not so fast, Reimu! Flower Sign: Gorgeous Sweet Flower!]

Calling out the spellcard, which I recognized almost immediately as it shone with the colors of the rainbow, a circle of white shots appeared around her in a shape of a flower and it rose to me as one.

..

..

[You're amazing as always, but it isn't enough, Meiling!]

As I danced all around the sky, dodging whatever that Meiling shot at me, my memories returned to me slowly about my encounter with Meiling.

* * *

_[I am the Scarlet Mansion Door Guard, you shall not past! The many who have tried is countless and you shall be my next victim!]_

_She had first struck me as a cocky, arrogant person._

_But…_

..

..

_[Argh… you are truly powerful! Come… let me show you my true power!!]_

_As we played around in the evening sun, I realized that she was holding back all the time, all her feelings of being alone all the time._

_She, who lives her life as a doorguard was confined to the post for all of eternity. Doomed not to have any friends, only to have her duty to keep her company._

_Even the slight time she spends on her day off would undoubtedly be met with nothing to do._

_[AHh! Forgive me, mistress!!]_

_She has dedicated her life to Remilia… scarlet?_

_

* * *

_

My thoughts about Meiling came to an abrupt end as I fell from the sky, clutching my head in pain.

Seeing me in distress, Meiling broke from her attack and ran below me to catch me.

[Reimu! Are you alright?]

Catching me with her powerful arms, Meiling breathed a sigh of relief when I nodded my head and gingerly got back up to my feet.

[That doesn't count as I didn't strike you. Come on, let's continue! Nothing like a good warm up, eh, Reimu?]

..

..

The both of us were panting at this point of time, Meiling from excitement and of exerting her own strength for the moment but I was truly tired.

The battle was intense and I was not used to skipping about in the air, diving to avoid a new barrage while trying to hit Meiling all at the same time.

It was a losing affair… unless.

Readying her stance, Meiling was definitely caught off guard when I lunged at her, my fists aiming at the bottom half of her body.

[W-What?!]

Exclaiming as I revealed my strike as a feint, I attempted to strike her on the chest but she managed to block it with both her hands.

[That still smarts, Reimu! You can fight hand to hand? This shall be interesting!!]

Provoking her was part of my strategy as angered foes to tend to make many mistakes and I and her exchanged over fifty blows together.

Most of the time Meiling was much stronger in her strikes while I was more accurate. She however never misses a beat even when I stopped a strike that should have struck me and she would continue on to pummel me with never-ending strikes.

It was tiring to counter and launch the attacks with such repetition but I endured it all, ignoring the beads of sweat that were forming on my forehead.

Meiling too should be feeling the pressure as I parried her next strike, blocked her kick and attempted an elbow to her face all at the same time.

..

..

[HIYAH!]

Trying to get me with a roundabout kick to my head, I ducked under the move and attempted to reposition my hands to flip her up.

[You are a hundred years too young, Reimu!]

Figures, she was more than a hundred years older than me and she stopped my attempt with a sliding movement that almost brought me to my knees if not for me quickly forcing my whole weight unto a hand for support.

[…]

In a stalemate, the both of us panted in unison until Meiling raised a thumbs-up to me.

[You're great Reimu. Even if it had been a while and you forgetting everything, you still are amazing. You can still dodge all of my danmaku and you learnt how to fight in par with me in Hand-to-Hand combat. You're amazing…]

[You as well, Miss Meiling…]

She was definitely praising me too vigorously, and I bowed to her politely only to see her bow back in return.

[… In return for you showing me your display of power, FEAR THIS!]

Clapping her hands together, Meiling's eyes turned scarlet for a second and I involuntarily took a step back.

[…W-What?]

Those eyes, they… they remind me of…

_Remilia Scarlet!!_

[Ultimate Flowery Sign: Finishing Mountain Breaker!]

In a split second, Meiling disappeared into mid-air and I could no longer see her, despite be looking all over the place.

[B-Below?]

Pulling out a couple of amulets, I hurriedly leapt up into the air and aimed the amulets on the ground, hoping to catch Meiling.

Unfortunately, that wasn't where Meiling was.

[GOT YOU!]

Appearing behind me in the air, Meiling grinned triumphantly while I just had to marvel at her technique.

She had not disappeared but in a matter of less than ten seconds had increased her speed to such a rate that my eyes could not keep up with her.

It must be a temporary maneuver as she was panting hard as her fist swung towards me and I was powerless to stop it.

[AHH!]

In reflex, I raise my gohei to stop the first strike and Meiling knocked it away with nary a pause. The second strike came and I raised a small border by pulling out an Ofuda from my sleeve with my other hand.

She too knocked it away before the last strike barreled in.

[THIRD STRIKE, SHATTERING THE EARTH!]

There was a colorful explosion that rocked my vision and at the same time, sent me flying to the ground.

[Ahh…]

Laying dazed on the floor, I was shocked beyond words to find that I had felt no pain when the blow was struck and the only injury that I had sustained was due to me crashing to the ground.

I was lying in a crater that was larger than me and I breathed a sigh of relief at still being alive when I felt something cold on my stomach.

[C-Cirno?!]

* * *

..

..

[Ow ow! That hurt, Reimu!]

Rubbing her head as she grinned at me, Cirno flew up before pointing a hand at Meiling, her wings fluttering dangerously fast as she did so.

[… What is this, neighbor? I thought you never leave your lake, Cirno?]

Looking politely confused, Meiling stopped for a moment as she glided gracefully back to air with Cirno in hot pursuit.

[I came to save Reimu! Reimu is weak! So Cirno, who is the strongest will save Reimu!]

[… t-thank you… Cirno…]

I was touched that she came to save me but the way she puts it seem so wrong after I just defeated her with a single strike. But I am not about to complain as she did save my life from being ended prematurely by Meiling.

[Reimu is too weak, so Cirno will take over now!]

[B-But…]

Struggling to stop her, I tried to grab her hand but she flew out of reach and grinned confidently at Meiling.

[YOU, RAINBOW COLORED GIRL!]

W-wait… Meiling is not rainbow…

[I'm HONG MEILING!]

[RAINBOW COLORED GIRL!]

[HONG MEILING!]

[RAINBOW COLORED GIRL!]

..

..

Gods, this could go on forever…

As the two of them squabbled, I took the opportunity to rest and to concentrate on what had happened. Just earlier, Meiling was so fast that I could barely hear her, the sounds of her foot hitting the ground was not even heard before she appeared behind me.

Amazing stuff…

Cirno was amazing too. She had approached like a bullet and had raised a barrier of ice in front of me and Meiling's punch in a matter of seconds to dampen the blow.

Closing my eyes, I prayed for Cirno's safety from where I was, helpless and powerless in the dirt as Cirno shouted at Meiling.

[REIMU IS CIRNO'S FRIEND! CIRNO SHALL PROTECT REIMU!]

She really is an innocent child and as I watched, a brain wave came to me.

[Well, it will boost her confidence so it'll be fine…]

Smiling to myself, I raised a few charms in the air and chanted to them softly.

..

[Listen to my call, spirits that are bound to the lake. The ice fairy of the lake requires your help. I am not that selfish to ask you all to personally come to aid, rather, I would myself be off her aid. So, hear my humble request… grant my strength, even if it is temporary to be given to the strength of Cirno, the Ice Fairy…]

..

As I chanted, the charms flew from my arm and circled straight towards Cirno.

[… Let them be her wings, her strength and her shield… let her be the strongest as she wants to be… Christening Shikigami!]

Christening it in more ways than one, I closed my eyes and focused on helping Cirno the best way I can, by boosting her powers with my own.

_[This is my first spell card while Meiling has used three, the odds are with us.]_

[CIRNO IS THE STRONGEST!]

As the amulets circled around her, I could sense Cirno's thoughts and as I had expected, they were pure and direct. She wanted to get this over and done with and she dived straight like a bullet for Meiling.

[RAINBOW COLORED GIRL, DIE!]

[It is HONG MEILING!]

Dodging the first dive by Cirno, Meiling was surprised when Cirno did an about turn and crashed into her headfirst, knocking her wind out.

I suppose that is considered a single hit but Meiling certainly did not think so as she recovered quickly from the blow to launch another straight fist at Cirno.

Cirno, being Cirno didn't bother to dodge it and instead grabbed it with her tiny hands and surprisingly stopped it.

[Cirno is the strongest and Cirno has a hard head!]

Grinning now as my power mingled with her, Cirno kicked at Meiling's gut and even as she blocked every one of them, it quickly became clear that Cirno was stronger than I am and she drove Meiling back to a corner by raw strength alone.

[HAH!]

Just as Cirno and I thought we had Meiling on the ropes, Meiling responded viciously by dodging behind a feint kick and smashing Cirno's right hand to bits.

[I believe I WIN!]

Pumping a hand in the air, I was about to give in too when Cirno's words just brought me back to the fight.

[Cirno is tough! Cirno is the strongest!]

With the amulets still circling around her, her hand reformed itself by freezing water droplets around and she flexed her arm to show that it was working.

[ICE SIGN: ICICLE FALL –EASY!-]

Flicking a finger, Cirno launched the simple icicle barrage at Meiling and I sighed too when she grazed them without breaking a sweat.

[You're weak, Cirno!]

[NO, CIRNO IS THE STRONGEST!]

Blocking a strike from Meiling with her hands, Cirno smashed her head into Meiling's chest again and she faltered back, giving Cirno a second chance.

Not that she needed it.

..

..

The amulets circling around her gave her a boost spiritually and mentally as I could control to some extent the influx of her unstable power and control over ice. Her body is stronger and her attacks more accurate due to my power being mingled with her.

I am like a shikigami to her, a boost to her abilities even though I am not present in form to help her.

I took her and Cirno by surprised when I made the falling icicles broke into smaller needles behind her and shot back at Meiling in a dazzling criss-crossing movement.

[W-What?!]

Noticing too late, Meiling declared another spell-card, her fourth in an attempt to break out of the trap.

[Extreme Color: Colorful light chaotic Dance!]

Spinning herself in a circle and spreading danmaku all around her, Meiling repelled all the circles but she did not stop Cirno's Last attack, which was simultaneously launched by me and her.

[FREEZE SIGN: PERFECT FREEZE]

[SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY ORB!]

..

..

As the both of us called out the spells, it bring out total tally to five and that could have been much better to end it with a big bang, or in this case, a big freeze.

The amulets that I had sent out as a boost to Cirno now glowed with an eerie white light before they bursts into small orbs that were colored red, green and blue before circling around Meiling.

Likewise, some of them turned into icicles that formed around Meiling, trapping and cornering her.

Glowing white, Cirno raised her hands and punched straight at Meiling's guts as she got slammed all around by the orbs I had used and the icicles were freezing any portion of the body that came in contact with it.

..

..

The punch connected true and she was slammed into the walls surrounding the gate. Before she could cry out in pain thou, the surrounding air started to freeze around Meiling.

[W-What?!]

As Meiling cried out in horror, I just prayed for her to forgive me as she was frozen into a large ice monument the second later.

[I am the strongest!]

Proudly sticking out her chest, I hated to admit it but Cirno really looks like she might be strongest with her raw power over ice.

Even thou it took a bit of assistance from me, Cirno's raw talent in using ice as a weapon are pretty deadly as it took care of Meiling so effortlessly if not without finesse.

After she struck a pose to me, Cirno flew back and pulled me back to my feet, laughing as she did so.

[Reimu is weak! Cirno is strong! If Cirno did not come to save Reimu, Reimu would be dead.]

[No doubt about that, Cirno…]

* * *

Walking towards the hole in the wall that held Meiling, I apologetically clapped my hands together and bowed towards the frozen Meiling before starting to chip at the monument slowly and carefully with a rock I had found on the ground.

[What is Reimu doing?]

Tilting her head, Cirno flew around me even as I broke the ice slowly and painfully.

[I'm chipping the ice, Cirno.]

Patiently explaining to her, I winced when I cut my hand with a sharp corner of the stone and I sighed to myself and Cirno.

[Cirno, you shouldn't have frozen Meiling into a large snowball…]

Looking at Meiling, I had to stifle a giggle as I saw the pose in which Meiling was frozen. It was absolutely hilarious as she had a look of utter disbelief as she crossed her arms and sorta resembled a cross between a chicken taking flight and a girl having her photographs taken without permission.

It was really too hilarious to pass up but I pinched myself to stop myself from laughing.

_[Rule of the Shrine Maiden: Do not poke fun at other's Misfortune]_

Lowering my head, I prayed for forgiveness from the Spirits before continuing my tasks to get Meiling out of the Ice.

[I'm sorry Meiling… Cirno did too good a job this time… I'll get you out in no time!]

[Reimu, the Rainbow-colored girl will attack Reimu again! Cirno will protect Reimu as Reimu is weak and Cirno is strong but Cirno thinks it is stupid for Reimu to let her out!]

Turning to Cirno, I reprimanded her like I would to a small child as I continued to chip at the ice-block.

[Look Cirno, I know you coming to save me is very commendable. In fact, I owe me life to Cirno, Thank you for saving me Cirno.]

[HMPH! Cirno always saves her friends!!]

..

..

Puffing her chest out again, Cirno blushed when I patted her head and her small ice body seemed to shrink a little in disappointment when I continued to speak, chipping away as I did so.

[But, this is too far. Miss Meiling and I agreed to have a danmaku battle and the first person to strike wins. Although Cirno interceded into the battle, you struck her twice. Once when you hit her with your head…]

My voice trailing off when I was reminded of the sight, I shook my head and vigorously continued to smash at the Gigantic Meiling Snowball while trying hard not to laugh at that particular sight.

[And the other when you punched her in the stomach. So one for me and one for you.]

Pulling her fingers, I suddenly struck her on her head as a punishment, something which Cirno must not be expecting as tears started to form around her eyes.

[R-REIMU iS MEAN!! CIRNO CAME TO SAVE YOU BUT R-REIMU!!]

Losing her train of thought, Cirno sobbed as she sank to her knees and I watched on as tears from her eyes froze up and became ice-crystals on her cheeks.

[… Cirno. You must be more responsible.]

[… R-Responsible?]

[Yes, you must be more responsible, Cirno. You could have killed Meiling there when you froze her in the block. Cirno, even if you are the strongest, you must keep from using your powers too much.]

Patting her head comfortingly, I gave Cirno a little hug before persuading her to stand in front of the Frozen Meiling and bowing with her in apology.

[C-Cirno is sorry, rainbow colored-girl…]

[… We are sorry, Miss Meiling.]

* * *

**Author's Notes: AH LIFE. NO TIME!**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Of Bookkeepers and Maids

..

..

* * *

[Call her China would do, Reimu. And she won't die so easily, being the Scarlet Mansion's Door guard. Do you think we would not choose durable things to guard our door?]

Hearing a soft, out-of-breath voice calling out from the large iron doors, I whipped my head around to see that the door was creaking open slowly. They must not have been opened recently as they shrieked and screamed as they finally came to a stop.

What surprised me thou were when no one seemed to be pushing against the door and the owner of the voice was still staying hidden behind the scarlet mist.

--

[Fire Sign: Agnis Shine!!!]

--

Crimson Fireballs came shooting out of the mist and I nervously jumped back to grab Cirno.

The little ice-fairy, who had been apologizing to Meiling just a second ago, was making faces at her when I grabbed her and flew up towards the sky to avoid the fire-balls.

Being a ice-fairy, it would be logically that she would not survive the fireballs but I was surprised when the fireballs veered away and instead struck Meiling.

[Do not fear, I have no reason to harm you as you are a guest here, Reimu. Still, I would appreciate it if you kept your distance while I thaw China out…]

Floating casually from the mist, a small figure presented herself with a light nod of her head as she placed the book she was reading down to look at me.

..

..

Dressed totally in purple and in something that looked like night-clothes, the purple colored girl smiled slightly before pulling her small nightcap down to cover half her face.

[It has been 14 years, Reimu. It is nice to see that you are well.]

[… y-you as well… Miss…]

[… Patchouli, Patchouli Knowledge.]

[Well then, Miss Knowledge…]

Bowing to her, I flew down in front of her and bowed down deep to show my apologies.

[I have been awfully rude to treat your door-guard in this manner, I sincerely hope you would accept my apologies.]

[…]

Not raising my head, I hoped beyond hope that she would accept my apologies and as I looked up slightly to see the expression on her face, I was both surprised and scandalized when her mouth was hanging wide open.

Noticing me staring at her, she snapped back to attention and just sort of smiled at me as she replied.

[… I could not even imagine this scene… you, Hakurei Reimu, apologizing to me about hurting China. That is unheard of, not to mention you even considering youkai as friends, judging from the little Fairy you have hanging on your arm.]

..

..

Without Miss Knowledge's reminder, I had totally forgotten about Cirno and she was hanging onto my arm as if her life depended on it.

Judging by how casually she fired those fireballs that are still burning away at the Ice-ball that was Miss Meiling, she is not a person to be trifled with and Cirno's life would probably depend on me if she decided to attack.

[well then, as I thaw China out, shall you be our honored guest for the evening? After all, it is approaching the night and I am sure you would not be willing to stay out after the dark. You, Reimu have some business with the Mistress, do you not?]

Her eyes glinting maliciously as she gestured towards the door, I hesitated for a second till Miss Knowledge started to cough up blood right in front of us.

..

..

[! Miss Knowledge!]

Running forward, I helped her to stay on her feet as she patted her own chest in pain.

[… i… should be fine… in a moment…]

Huffing and wheezing, she hardly looked fine and I shook my head vigorously as she told me to let go off her.

[I will not, I insist in escorting you in.]

[… Fine… as you wish. The little one might want to follow us as well.]

Narrowing her eyes after she sighed in defeat at me, Miss Knowledge pointed to Cirno and just as Cirno was about to make another comeback, Miss Knowledge coughed up blood again and this caused Cirno to fly behind me, crying out in fear.

..

[REIMU, REIMU! THIS PURPLE-COLORED GIRL IS DYING!]

[… Youkai don't die, Cirno…]

Rebutting her lightly, I lifted her shoulders over mine and slowly walked towards the large mansion when I paused and turned to look at the Ice-ball again.

[I'm sorry, Miss Meiling, leaving you out in the cold…]

[Quite literally too…]

Huffing between her coughs, Miss Knowledge managed a small wise-crack before she pointed out the entrance for me in the dark, scarlet mist.

[It is surprising, Reimu. I know you might be accustomed to be saved by friends in the past, but to be saved by a Youkai, that must be a first…]

[… saved?]

[By Marisa of course, the thief…]

[M-Marisa?]

Grumbling between her breaths, I paused for a second as my mind and everything around me went blank.

* * *

_[Reimu?!]_

_[REIMU!]_

_[You there, Ice-fairy! Go, get help from the mansion!]_

_[NO!, CIRNO WANTS TO STAY BY REIMU!]_

_[You dense fool! Get help or you would be near her grave! NOW MOVE!!]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

..

_[Say, Reimu… why were you getting beat by that old hag of a maid?]_

_[… I don't know…]_

_[Aw C'mon, you're going easy on her aren't you? You could have flatten her in a moment~]_

_[… …]_

_[Reimu~ Are you listening to me?]_

_Looking up at the clear sky on top of me, I just grinned before sitting up and smiling at the person that was lying beside me._

_[Nah, I just wanted you to save me, that's all~]_

_.._

_.._

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

_The blonde hair girl that looked surprised, then scandalous still escaped my memories. Her face was a blank even as the rest of her was slowly being filled into my memories._

_She always carried a broom with her, always wore an apron above her large black outfit and had a hat that resembled a witch._

_She was pretty and she was someone important to me…_

_But why couldn't I remember her?_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

..

_[Well, that is a surprise, Sakuya…]_

_Laughing lightly as I took the tea that Sakuya passed me, I smiled and tried hard not to cough again as I sipped the tea casually from the table._

_Sleeping beside me with a ice-fairy below her covers was Hakurei Reimu, the self-proclaimed Shrine Maiden of Paradise._

_[Yes, that certainly is.]_

_The unusually silent head-maid beside me did not offer any other comment and I continued on myself._

..

..

_[Seeing her appear in front of the mansion was shocking enough, seeing how she had left us. But, seeing her bow to China was another surprising would really make the others cringe in surprise was when she actually had difficulty to defeat China and was twice almost outgunned by her. But the one thing that takes the cake is…]_

_Taking another sip of tea, I glanced at Sakuya only to see her still staring at Reimu, one of her hand pulling on her sleeve as she did so and I laughed silently at that lonely sight._

_Remi will sure be jealous when she sees that…_

..

..

_[… the look of confusion and shock when we mentioned Marisa… Of all the people in the world, I would have imagined that she would remember Marisa rather than someone like Cirno.]_

_Breaking the ice, Sakuya suddenly spoke and I smiled after the end of her sentence._

_[… no, I haven't ask her. It is an interesting question… why would you ask that, Sakuya?]_

_[…]_

_Again, the head maid turned silent and I laughed again, not at her but at the tiny ice-fairy that was snuggled beside her._

_[Treat both of them like they are guests of the mansion, Sakuya. If not for Remi's guest but for mine as well.]_

_Nodding to her, I waited for a reply from Sakuya and I smiled as she nodded and took her leave by bowing at me._

_[But Sakuya, I must warn you. Whatever measures you take, Reimu is more than a match for that now…]_

..

..

_Seeing her pause, I saw the glint of a dagger being drawn before it was sheathed again in an instant. Her eyes, which were normally bright blue was scarlet for a second, as scarlet as her mistress and I took a deep breath out of nervousness of that fact._

_[Reimu has matured over the course of her leaving us, her strength has increased tremendously and her wisdom as well. The many wise-calls she made as she danmaku-ed with Meiling is noticeable even from a distance. _

_She would not be able to make it this far without some degree of skill and even with all her memories erased. She might not even know anyone here… but she did return here, to Gensokyo… and she danmaku-ed. That by itself is very commendable, if not miraculous.]_

_[She is…the Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, Miss Patchouli.]_

_[Yes, even so, with one's memories non-existing, is it even possible to call yourself a shrine maiden? She does not remember danmaku play, yet she is so efficient with it that it makes it look like a dance. _

_I hate to admit it, Sakuya but she is leaps and bounds above what I and you can achieve. … she is in a different level…]_

_[Miss Patchouli…]_

_[… Still, that is not the end of it all.]_

..

..

_Pausing to take a short break and to calm my heaving chest, I looked at Reimu and the ice-fairy till Sakuya followed my lead to look at the both of them._

_[… her spiritual powers… are the least a hundred times stronger than before.]_

_The sound of crashing porcelain did not surprise me nor was the fact that Sakuya immediately appeared beside me, a shocked an doubtful expression on her face._

_[… Miss Patchouli, I hope that you are not pulling my leg…]_

_[I am not, Sakuya. She is indeed one of the strongest, if not the strongest person in Gensokyo… if we do not overestimate the other one…]_

_[… ah yes, the other one…]_

_Laughing suddenly, Sakuya seemed less troubled now before she pulled the curtains wide open._

_[I will begin preparations for dinner, do take care of Reimu for me… not as a maid's request, but as a friend.]_

_[yes, I would do that most eagerly.]_

_Laughing as I bid farewell to the mansion's head maid, I turned my eyes to Reimu for a moment before starting on yet another book._

_[Ahh yes, to be the perfect host…]_

--

..

..

[So, you're awake…]

Hearing a sigh of relief as I struggled to get up, I winced as my eyes were not suited to the darkness around me. Feeling around, I felt comforted very slightly when I felt Cirno's little body beside me and I breathed a sigh of relief.

[… Thank you for asking, Miss Knowledge.]

Recognizing the voice as Miss Knowledge, I calmed myself down and waited patiently for my eyes to be accustomed to the darkness before nodding to her.

She was seated right beside me, a heavy book in her hand and an emotionless expression on her face.

[It is right for a hostess to be concern about a guest's well being, Reimu. How are you feeling? Do you need a cup of water?]

[No, I am fine… I am just apologetic about having caused so much trouble to all of you…]

Trying to get out of bed, I was stopped when Miss Knowledge's hand stopped me and she shook her head at me.

[Please, do not force your body beyond it's limits. I seriously recommend you staying in bed for at least another hour to rest your body.]

[…]

[You had been straining yourself for the whole day as I calculated from your level fatigue. I am sure you had not had your lunch and was planning to skip dinner as well, judging from how your stomach had rumbled for the past hour.

I would like to invite you to dinner in the Scarlet Devil's Mansion with my Mistress.]

[… I…]

Finding myself speechless in front of such an intellectual, I just smiled sheepishly before bowing to her in bed.

..

..

[I… humbly accept your invitation for dinner, Miss Knowledge.]

[Please, call me Patchouli, we are of course, not just newly acquainted, Reimu.]

A smile appearing on her face as well, Miss Knowledge slammed her book shut before placing it at the small table beside the bed and I finally had a chance to look around the room.

It was huge and the furnishing extravagant. The walls were painted scarlet and with the exception of some cream coloration in the edges, the whole room was scarlet red in color, making the atmosphere somewhat different from a normal room.

I could almost swore I smelt blood in the area but I am sure it was my imagination in such a weird surroundings.

[… the Mansion's Owner… is… it Remilia Scarlet… by any chance?]

Hesitating as I asked Miss Knowledge, I presumed she was surprised as for a split second, her eyes widened but she seemed to have accepted it as she nodded to me slowly.

[yes it is… how may I inquire did you find out?]

[…]

Racking my brain for the answer, I came up with none and just confessed to her.

[I remembered the name from my past… and since the whole room is scarlet in color, I was tempted to believe that I knew the Mistress of the Mansion.]

Twiddling my arms, I was relieved when Miss Knowledge just laughed at my response.

[Very quick and accurate judgment, Reimu. I could not have accepted anything other than that from you, you are as sharp as I remembered you to be.]

Pausing for a moment, Miss Knowledge's tone suddenly turned hostile and my hair raised in alarm when she huffed and laughed at the same time.

..

..

[Fufufu… I wonder, Reimu… can you tell me about vampires?]

[… vampires?]

Surprised at her question, I nonetheless responded to her by counting out the ways that I could identify a vampire.

[Well, a vampire is a being that lives in darkness, is mostly associated with bats, sucks blood for survival and is afraid of darkness and crosses and garlic?

That is what the Western assumption of Vampires are. Vampires to me are supernatural beings who feasts on blood.]

[… Good deduction Reimu.]

The expression on Miss Knowledge sent more shivers down her shrine when she smiled more maliciously and I placed a hand on Cirno, ready to take flight at any given moment.

[Well, do you believe Vampire's Exist?]

* * *

..

_[Remember Reimu, Spirits exists because of beliefs and the faith people have in the spirits]_

_In short, the more faith the people believe in it, the stronger the spirit and the more the people believe in the spirit, the more often it will appear before people._

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

..

..

[… the possibility sure is high… I believe in vampires so I am certain one will appear before me.]

Laughing, I showed that I was serious when I narrowed my eyes back at Miss Knowledge.

Although I do not know what she is planning, she certainly is planning something and I am determined not to let her intimidate me despite of the overwhelming odds against me.

[… Alright Reimu… I will ask you another question… do you know who am I.]

[You're Miss Patchouli Knowledge… are you not?]

[True, but not the answer I am waiting for.]

[…]

Seeing that she is serious, I shook my head finally and resolutely before admitting that I really had no idea who she is, but I am sure that I had known her in the past.

[I see, your memory is fragmented into many bits, Reimu. There are parts where you undoubted find familiar but unfamiliar at the same time. A good example would be your surroundings now, would it not?

You had seen this place before, your memories are reminding you of that fact but you could not place where or what this place is.]

Smiling again, I nodded in earnest as I listened to her detail my predicament with such vivid detail that I would be surprised if she had not had the same experience as I did.

[… then, do you know that… you have willingly walked into the lion's den?]

[… how do you want to put it, Miss Knowledge?]

[Patchouli, if you will…]

Both of us were smiling at each other too sweetly for my liking but I believe we were in a stalemate as the both of us were not able to make any moves at all.

Her demeanor spooked me but I refused to be intimidated by her as I just calmly spoke with her, matching wit with wit.

..

[Then, Patchouli, how do you wish to put it?]

[By willingly walking into an open invitation that easily, do you put so much faith in the Youkai of Gensokyo?

After all, youkai are dangerous. Rule One of the Spell Card System: It shall be easy for Youkai to cause Disasters. That saying does come to mind.]

[Yes, but I have faith in my sense in judging people. If I, the Shrine Maiden who is supposed to serve the people and youkai alike is to falter and distrust an invitation offered out of goodwill, I will not be fit to serve anyone, not the least the people.]

[… still, you sure have faith in yourself and your judgment to walk into the lion's den.]

[If this is the Lion's Den, then it shall be a very pampered lion indeed, Miss Knowledge.]

[I shall concede that remark to you, Reimu. After all, it is the truth that our Mistress is pampered. Yet, I hope to reveal that fact that we are enemies in the past.]

..

..

Trying to veil her amusement as she told me that evenly, my heart raced when I heard that news first hand.

I was tempted to dismiss it as a bad joke but judging from her expression earlier, Miss Patchouli knowledge was not kidding around when she said that for me.

Panic rose through my system but I just as simply pushed down the rising tides of my emotions with ease. My Shrine Maiden training involves Meditating, something that I had mentioned earlier and it was easy for me to keep my emotions in track.

One's emotion can really determine what one will act at times of crisis. Having a cool head will more than likely keep one out of trouble unless they flare up at the most crucial time.

I must not make that mistake as I struggled to cope with not fear but panic and confusion as my enemy, as she puts it, sat casually in front of me.

[Well then, I have to pray that my prayer is answered now, would it not?]

Smiling as I closed my eyes and placed my arm together as I prayed silently to the spirits for assistance while I just responded to her.

[Even a condemned man get's a last meal and… I trust you as…]

Opening my eyes wide, I never even flinched when her eyes turned crimson for a moment and I swore that fangs appeared in the corners of her mouth as she stared at me.

[I knew, I could trust you by looking at you… Patchouli.]

[… flattery will get you nowhere in the world with youkai, Reimu.]

Almost bitterly, Miss Knowledge raised a hand and I just sighed in response to that. Perhaps my end is coming in her hands?

But, if that is the truth, the least I could do was to protect Cirno as I dragged her into it.

[…]

Narrowing her eyes as I placed an arm in front of the Little ice-fairy, I lowered my head down even as I silently drew a spell-card from my sleeves before opening my mouth to speak.

[Well, it seems that your prayers were heard, in more than one way…]

Laughing suddenly, the doors swung open and from the doorway came another figure, a figure that I was able to match her name with almost immediately.

[S-Sakuya?!]

* * *

..

..

[… You recognize me, Reimu?]

Sounding surprised. Izayoi Sakuya, for that was her name, stared at me for a second before she broke eye contact and just as casually served some tea to Miss Knowledge and me.

[Yes, you are … very striking…]

Admitting with a blush on my face, I could not help but stare at the perfect elegance in front of me.

Her skin was flawless and white with no signs of any perfection what so ever. That perfect figure was to die for and I suddenly stopped and slapped myself in the forehead for almost drooling at her sight.

[…]

[Yes, our Sakuya does have the effect on people.]

Starting to laugh, Miss Knowledge gestured for Sakuya to sit by her side before continuing her sentence.

[It is perhaps too sudden, but I have to repeat myself, Reimu.

Welcome, once again to the Scarlet Devil Mansion. I am the resident Magician of the Mansion, Patchouli Knowledge and I believe you have met the Door guard, China.]

[And, I am Izayoi Sakuya, the Chief Maid of the Mansion, On behalf of the maids, I welcome you, Hakurei Reimu to the Mansion as a guest, not an enemy.]

..

..

Waiting for Miss Knowledge to finish her sentence, Sakuya bowed to me and I returned the gesture from the bed, something which was not polite. But as I had no say in the matter, I had no refrain from jumping out of bed.

[And I extend my thanks for you to visit us, even without your memory, to see the Mistress.]

[… I… I hope I can meet your expectations.]

My Shrine Maiden instincts notwithstanding, there was a favor to be asked when I am thanked for visiting someone but there was still, no way for me to refuse their invitation.

It was as Miss Knowledge told me, I had willingly walked myself into the Lion's Den, into it's mouth and was entering the stomach very soon.

[On behalf of the Mistress, Remilia Scarlet, I welcome you.]

Bowing as well, Miss knowledge regained her calm and silent demeanor before returning to her book, a sign for Sakuya to speak to me.

[It has been a while, Reimu. You have grown…]

Looking at the Silver-Haired maid, I was inclined to dismiss the fact that such an elegant lady would ever escape my memories but it did and I wondered for a moment how am I suppose to converse with her if I do not know anything about her.

[…]

[That is right, you have more or less forgotten me. The fact remains that you remembered my name is such a blessing in disguise.]

Laughing, she poured me a cup of tea and offered it to me on a saucer and I took it gratefully. My throat was getting dry and my stomach famished as I saw the cakes she had brought in for us.

[Thank you…]

[… It is my profession, Reimu. I am, surprised to see that you have changed so much.]

[H-Have I?]

[Of course you have.]

[Acting with no impulse whatsoever, willing to understand and care for youkai, spiritually powers over your preferred Spellcards and Yin-Yang Orbs. The list goes on and on.]

With a gleam in her eyes, Sakuya paused before looking at Cirno, still sleeping beside me.

[Well, it is changes for the better… you have matured, both as a person and physically as well, Reimu.]

Blushing as she complimented me, I shook my head and graciously denied all her words.

[No, I have a long way to go before I am truly a Shrine Maiden, flaws still exists in me.]

[Modest as well, that is certainly a change.]

Laughing, Sakuya took out a slice of cake from the tray she carried in and offered it to me.

[Here, I am sure you are famished. Dinner will be served in a few minutes so use this to tide through.]

The corners of her mouth rising up in a definitive smile, I gingerly nodded and took the plate from her hands.

[I am tucking in then, I am sorry to intrude…]

[If all intruders are like you that would be most desirable.]

Scoffing from her position, Miss Knowledge rebutted me while in the midst of her reading and I was rewarded with Sakuya just smiling apologetically at me.

..

..

[She has been on edge lately, not of Meiling not doing a good job but rather doing too good a job.]

Whispering to me, Sakuya giggled when she told me of Miss Knowledge's infatuation with the Blonde Magician and I struggled to follow the conversation while racking my mind for the knowledge of the person named Marisa.

[… that is certainly odd. You remembered me, Meiling, Miss Patchouli, Mistress Remilia, the idiot sleeping beside you… Alice and Suika but do not remember Marisa?]

[… That is certainly a mystery.]

Looking at me now, the both of them was in deep thought when Miss Knowledge finally broke the silence.

[It must have something to do about why you left us, Reimu.]

[…]

It felt like the both of them were interrogating me and I tried to maintain my calm composure below those scrutinizing eyes of theirs, one of bright purple and the other of a mixture that looked like glass.

[… I… I am…]

[Do not be sorry. It is something that is beyond your control.]

Waving a hand impatiently in the air, Miss Knowledge got up and pulled Sakuya with her before declaring her intentions.

[Come, let us have dinner together.]

[Yes, I have almost forgotten. I shall wake up the little Fairy, you and Miss Patchouli go on ahead.]

Smiling warmly at me and at Cirno, she ushered me and Miss Knowledge out the door before closing the door behind me.

[Come, dinner is getting cold.]

..

..

..

Repeating herself, she led me to another grand room with a table that had a feast that was feat for a king.

[I assume you do not get such royal treatment in the Shrine, do you, Reimu?]

Snickering as she took a seat, Miss Knowledge gestured for me to sit opposite her before ringing a bell on the table.

[Yes, I am here, Miss Patchouli.]

Appearing suddenly, Sakuya bowed to us before helping us tie our napkins and serving glasses of water.

[Join us, just for this occasion.]

[Yes, please…]

Begging her, I felt awkward in such a position and to my delight; Sakuya reluctantly joined us for dinner, dragging a protesting Cirno behind her.

[CIRNO NEEDS NOT FOOD!]

* * *

**Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews, those who bothered to =D**

**and thank the person who added the Story alert, i was reminded to update due to it =D  
**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven: The Scarlet Devil

* * *

..

..

After successfully filling CIrno with ice-cream and a very brief confession by Sakuya that she had not dealt with someone as childish as Cirno for the past 10 years, we had a very peaceful dinner, filled with small talk and mostly of me digging into the food.

I was vegetarian, as expected from a Shrine Maiden and I politely refused most of the food that Miss Knowledge recommended to me.

..

..

[If you insist.]

But as I watched Miss Knowledge eating, I was struck by her weak body and questioned her on her diet.

To which she responded that she would only dine on Udon, which is a healthy dish.

[…]

To that, I had plenty to say and by the end of dinner, she had promised Sakuya that she would from now on, start a healthy and balanced diet, much to the amusement of Sakuya and she remarked to me later on, behind my back that she had not seen Miss Knowledge put down as much as today.

[…]

Sitting together in front of the fireplace, I patted Cirno's head softly before opening my mouth to speak but it was Miss Knowledge that beat me to it.

[Well, I suppose I can hold it off no longer, I shall begin explain the history of the Scarlet Devil's Mansion. You, Hakurei Reimu are intricately wrapped in it and I would do a great dishonor to you not to fill you in the gaps for you…]

Laughing like a grandmother who was telling a tale to her grandchild, Miss Knowledge raised a hand to summon a nearby fairy before whispering to her.

[Well then, how do we begin?]

[From the beginning would be a good place to start…]

Retorting her dryly, Sakuya appeared beside her before dumping a large book on Miss Knowledge's lap and settling down beside me.

[Well, that is true. But first, I rather you know us better, Reimu. Or rather, remember us better, it will help in linking one image to the other.]

[I will listen eagerly…]

Nodding my head, I got into a comfortable position before Miss Knowledge cleared her throat and started.

* * *

..

..

_[It was a story about a small vampire girl, a vampire girl that had a big home in a mansion that resided over a lake. _

_She liked living in the mansion as she had her maids and her friends with her. The librarian in the library, the beautiful and awesome chief maid, the worthless but hardworking door guard and her little sister who was still young with her. _

_So… one day she decided to make the world know she existed by visiting out.]_

..

..

Speaking in a sing-song tone, Miss Knowledge paused for a second before smiling at me, her purple eyes glinting in the light of the fire.

[My Mistress, Remilia Scarlet is a Vampire. Well, are you afraid?]

The same taunting expression on her face and I was surprised by my response. It came to me naturally, without thinking or any consideration whatsoever.

I just, said out what I felt about the two of them.

..

..

[No, I am not afraid. I am more afraid… of the unknown… my past… then about the two of you.]

Hearing so much about oneself, oneself that I should know the most, myself, was a very daunting task.

There were many things I had to come to terms with, the extent of my powers… the expectations of the people and how… how do I be myself again after knowing all this.

This question has been lingering in my mind like a bad aftertaste but I know, that rather than waiting in the dark, I would want to face it head on and so I just gestured for her to continue.

Miss Knowledge, for her benefit seemed surprised but continued with no hint of hesitation whatsoever.

[If you insist.]

..

..

_[When the Little Vampire Girl stepped out of the Mansion, she felt her skin burn and she ran back to the mansion, crying to the head maid that she did not like the sun.]_

Interrupted by a sudden fit of coughing, Miss Knowledge took a few seconds to recover before continuing with much difficulty.

_[The Head Maid –cough-, who was very apologetic, told her that she would get a cute little umbrella for her.]_

[I did not. It was after the incident that I-]

Cutting her off, Sakuya blushed when Miss Knowledge stared daggers at her before clearing her throat again.

[I apologize, Miss Patchouli, please continue.]

..

..

_[The Little Vampire girl, who was not used to being bullied said that she would make the sun disappear and with her all inspiring power, created a mist that –cough- s-spread all over the world.]_

..

..

Looking at me for a response, I just smiled apologetically before asking her to continue. Her coughing fits, which had returned suddenly, was worse than ever before and I clung to Cirno.

Cirno however, who had fallen asleep long ago, was still sitting on my lap and I felt chilled to the bone till Sakuya placed a blanket over me.

[Thank you…]

[You are welcome, Reimu.]

The more I looked at Sakuya, the more I realized that the two of us must have been friends, close friends for us to speak so casually with one another.

Sakuya seemed to know everything that I was thinking about and the same goes for me as I observed her every little action. There is a saying that opposite attracts, does this hold for the two of us?

[…]

Holding on to that thought, I focused my attention on Miss Knowledge's Story again as she continued casually.

..

..

_[The people of the world were very troubled by the new development but they did not know what to do. Day after day, the sun looked less bright and the people were very worried. Till… one day, someone decided to help out after all.]_

..

..

Pointing a finger at me, Miss Knowledge smiled before telling me the impossible.

[You, Hakurei Reimu, resolved the Incident of the Scarlet Mists, defeated Miss Remilia and although it was your partner, Kirisame Marisa who defeated Flandre Scarlet, it is you who played the crucial role there as well.]

[I… I? That couldn't be?!]

Putting a hand over my mouth, I was stunned at what I had just heard.

Even though Suika had said that I was the Hakurei Shrine Maiden and that I had resolved plenty of disasters and has never lost, I never would have imagined that…

Imagined that I could have gone up against such amazingly powerful beings and lived, not to even beginning to fathom besting them.

[You made it past all of us, with nary any difficulty I must add. It might seem that I am sore about my loss, but you did catch me while I was having a bad day.]

..

..

Narrowing her eyes, Miss Knowledge turned beet red when Sakuya retorted her once more.

[You do seem to have that day more often than not, Miss Patchouli.]

[Silence, Sakuya, do I have to prove to you my worth?]

Pulling a spell-card from her sleeves, Miss Knowledge glared at Sakuya; who just as casually drew a spell-card of her own and smiling confidently back at her.

[If you are willing to destroy the living quarters for such a trivial matter, I would find it part of my duty to punish you after I have successfully subdued you.]

The atmosphere was heated and I was at a loss to what to do, caught between the two powerful beings that, for a moment before was getting along fine.

[Please… do not fight! Harmony is always a key to a good relationship!!]

Quoting from my training, which emphasizes part of my teaching on harmony between the people and nature, I placed a hand on each of them before coaxing them to break it up.

[Please, violence is not needed here…]

[…]

[… tsk.]

Scoffing, Miss Knowledge was about to rebut me when I just smiled and countered her with a saying of my own.

[it takes two hands to clap and two people to start an argument… so if one of you just stop arguing…]

Using my smile as a weapon as much as anything else, I managed to defuse the situation before it got out of hand and I breathed a sigh of relief deep in my chest, happy that I had prevented a fire that had threatened to engulf.

[…Hmph, you are surely a different person, Reimu. But the charm still remains, I am glad.]

Gesturing for Sakuya to come towards her, Miss Knowledge wrote something on her book before reluctantly tearing out the page for Sakuya.

Sakuya like me was stunned by the gesture and her expression immediately changed when she saw what was written on the piece of paper and she opened her mouth as if to speak.

[Give this to China and instruct her to get it as soon as possible.]

[… B-But…]

[No buts, this is a direct order from me.]

[… I understand. If you are so adamant on this matter, I shall not argue further, but…]

Biting her lip, Sakuya seemed she wanted to say something more but she paused and silenced herself. Putting a hand on her chest, she looked pained as she looked at me and just as quickly took her leave and left the room.

[I will be back shortly…]

* * *

..

..

[Now, Reimu, do you understand who you are? You are the Shrine Maiden who saved Gensokyo not once, but at least six times. The incident of the Scarlet Mists, the Incident of the Fake Moon and the Incident of the Freak Flowering of Gensokyo , the Incident at Youkai Mountain, the one underground and of course, who could forget the one about the Unidentified Flying Object?]

[… am I… the same person?]

I was totally not prepared for the bombshell that had just been dropped on me.

All my Shrine Maiden training was swept away at the magnitude of my previous accomplishments.

I had considered myself quite lucky to be able to survive the entire onslaught that Miss Meiling and Cirno had thrown at me and here she was, saying that I had gotten past all of them with ease and had bested even their Mistress, who was the Scarlet Devil of the mansion?

[T… you must be lying…]

Weakly, I begged her to tell me that she was lying but Miss Knowledge shook her head and said that she was not lying at all.

..

..

[It is the fact and it is recorded in history, no matter how unhappy I am.]

[…]

Lowering my head, I tried to rethink through my values and commitments and to my relief I found them all intact among the information that Miss Knowledge has provided me with.

[I… I couldn't be the one who resolved all of this… I am just Reimu…]

[Hakurei Reimu of the Hakurei Shrine, that in itself is prove enough. In your bloods runs the bloodline of generations of Shrine Maidens who have the same skills and prowess as you, if in either a stronger or lesser scale.]

[…]

Cupping both my hands over my head, I desperately did not want to hear what she was telling me.

If what she said is true, the responsibility that is placed on me has increased tremendously and I was afraid of it crushing me with it's weight.

How could I ever cope with this stress? How could I ever live with such expectations from the people around me… how could I possibly…

[…]

* * *

..

..

_[You're wrong, all of that is wrong, Reimu.]_

_Hearing my own voice screaming at the end of the tunnel of my life, I turned back to see a younger me, more energetic and youthful that was waving her gohei about in her arms._

_[I, Hakurei Reimu had lived this life before.]_

_Stamping her feet on the ground, the younger me paused before looking up and staring into my eyes, all her concentration on me._

_[I have lived this life before. And… you can do it too, Reimu.]_

..

..

_Holding a hand out to me, she smiled beautifully and I found myself charmed by myself, no matter how weird that might seem and I smiled back at her, the questions gone as if like the wind that had just caressed me._

_[… That's how I should be!]_

_Winking, she pulled me through the dark surroundings and into the colorful world in which she resided before dragging me towards the shrine._

_[Everyone is waiting for you.]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

I never got to the end of that dream as I awoke in Miss Knowledge's arm for the second time today.

This time however, I did not immediately spring out of bed and I just stared at the ceiling for a moment, trying to collect my thoughts together.

[ Reimu, are you fine?]

Ignoring her, I closed my eyes again as I took a deep breath.

..

..

_Yes, there is no need to worry; I have lived this life before, a long time ago…_

_I am the servant of the people, living to serve the people for as long as I can._

_Spiritually linking them to the Spirits that lived among them…_

_That is my role, if I don't do it, who will?_

_It is not that I am arrogant or proud that I am a Shrine Maiden…_

_It might not be a choice that I am born the Shrine Maiden or that I have the blood that flow through my veins._

_But, it is how I cultivate myself to use the power that I am granted._

_Power, begets responsibility._

_If I am a lesser person, would I be corrupted by the power that I have wield?_

_If I am a greater person, would I be still serving the people?_

_I am Hakurei Reimu, the past and now, my faith to the Hakurei Shrine has not weakened,_

_Has it?_

..

..

..

[… I can't say it is my fate… or my destiny… but…]

Feeling my lips move, I whispered to remind myself of who I am, Hakurei Reimu, no one else can call claim to be and I am proud to have that name, no matter what power I weld.

[I am always carrying the burden of the name with me… right?]

Asking Miss Knowledge, I was surprised when I saw her looking at the door, her eyes deep in concentration before urging me to stand up.

[… I guess it is time.]

[… time?]

[For you to meet the Mistress… she has woken up…]

Sensing that Miss Knowledge was afraid of the presence, I felt my nerves tighten too as she turned to look at me, a strained smile on her face as the clock struck midnight, chiming twelve times continuously.

[… whether you are ready for her, she will definitely be ready for you, Hakurei Reimu.]

Nervously, I swallowed as I sensed the tone in her voice, very akin to fear and very akin to awe at the same time.

She had dropped her formal way of speaking and was making it more casual and easy to understand, something that I am very very happy about.

[One false move and she will have you for breakfast, crush you between her hands and dig out your insides like scooping ice-cream from a tub. …]

[… I hope not.]

[Be aware thou, that you might be the one most suited to overwhelm her than anyone one of us here.]

[?]

I missed the last sentence that she said before pushing the door open and leaving the room.

_[The power of kindness…]_

* * *

..

..

..

_[…SAKUYA!]_

_Roaring my disapproval from my bedroom, I called for Sakuya as I rubbed my eyes irritably in the light of the moon that was shining at me._

_Normally, I would be happy that the moon was there, as it showed me the endless expanse of power I have yet to achieved._

_If I could just make it to the moon…_

_But today, it just made me feel irritable, not that I was in a good mood very often now._

..

_[Yes, Mistress.]_

_She appeared almost instantly, clever girl. If she was a second late, I would be tempted to suck her bone dry._

_Gnashing my teeth, I questioned her about the strange and familiar presence that I had felt just a second ago and I expected an answer from her._

_Izayoi Sakuya, the Head Maid of my mansion and my most important subordinate. Beside the librarian, she is the only person who can perform tasks that are as fast and efficient in my liking._

_No one, gets the best of Remilia Scarlet and lives to tell the tale._

_My bed, which was made of the finest silk and dyed red by the blood of my vanquished foes, gleamed in tandem to my scarlet eyes as I rose into the air, spreading my hands out as I did so._

..

..

_[Well, Sakuya? Who is it that we are honored to host? Is it the Teacher?]_

_[No, Mistress, Miss Keine is not scheduled to visit for at least another week.]_

_Nervously and with good reason to be, Sakuya took a nervous step back when I raised a hand up in annoyance to bat at a fly that just happened to be there._

_Crimson magic erupted from my hands and I obliterated the fly to tiny bits, leaving a burnt crater to the side of the room._

_[Is it any of our acquaintances? The Border Youkai? If it is her, tell her I have to give her a piece of my mind, or a fist to her face, which ever you prefer.]_

_Shrugging, I shrugged off the thought as I floated off to my window and glaring at the scene that greeted me._

_[… no, it is not the Border Youkai, Mistress.]_

_[The Rat? Tell Flandre that she might have fun with her, I have no mood to tend to such a vermin like her.]_

_Spitting on the floor, I whirled around when Sakuya visibly hesitated as she shook her head again._

_[WHO IS IT THEN?!]_

_Roaring, my scream reverberated around the room and it bowled Sakuya over and I grinned as I flexed my muscles._

_It felt good to see my power at work and I floated over her, enjoying the sight of my shadow creeping up at her as I pointed a finger at her._

..

..

_[The Doll-Freak?! Ask Patchey to keep her entertained. If it is anyone of the Immortals, leave them be and reject them away.]_

_[… no…]_

_[… Who is it. Don't you dare keep me in suspense.]_

_[… it's…]_

_Looking nervously, Sakuya got up and pulled open the door and inviting the mystery guest into the room, MY ROOM._

..

..

_[… Hakurei Reimu.]_

_Time stopped and I screamed, screamed so vigorously that I felt my heart shake and my whole body tremble with rage._

_[HAKUREI REIMU!!!!!!!!!!!!!]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

I was standing nervously at the other end of the door and I just smiled nervously as Miss Knowledge just stood patiently beside me.

Cirno was holding Miss Knowledge's Hand as she trembled beside her. The little Ice-fairy had woken up just prior to us leaving the room and had, to mine and Miss Knowledge's amusement, had hid her head into Miss Knowledge's Night clothes and whispered softly to us.

[Cirno is scared. Cirno is strongest, but Cirno is scared… Cirno doesn't know why!!]  
Wailing, it took a while for us to calm the small fairy down and surprisingly, it was Miss Knowledge who made her stop wailing.

[To fear, is a proof of one's existence. Although the older term of this is: I think, therefore I am. …]

Pausing as she gave a hoarse cough, Miss Knowledge took her hand and slowly walked down the aisle.

[I believe that is so… Still, let us return to the original Question. If you fear, do you fear fear? Or do you fear being feared?

Or do you just fear, because you fear another being stronger than you.]

[… Cino doesn't understand Purple-Colored Girl.]

[You, Cirno, Fear because you fear fear. You are afraid of fear as it is unknown to you. Only when one experiences strength that is overpowering can one understands how meek one can be.]

..

..

As I followed the two of them, the fear that I had felt when the overwhelming presence swept through the Mansion was justified.

I feared her as she is stronger, it is logically.

But, do I really fear her strength or do I fear being killed by her?

I feared being killed by her, the most common type of fear that is regarding my existence. I fear being killed, as with any other people in the world.

..

..

[So Cirno, you have the right to fear people who are stronger as it is the basic instinct of any living being.]

Looking down at her, Miss Knowledge managed a smile as she trembled, trembled like a shaking leaf as she stood by the grandest door of all.

[If you do not fear, you are truly an idiot who does not fear for your life…]

* * *

..

..

..

As I saw the door open and heard Sakuya introduce my name to her mistress, I stepped into the room and bowed.

That was all the time I had before the whole room blew apart.

..

..

[argh…]

Coughing to get rid of the dust that I had inhaled when the explosion took place, I groaned in pain and then in shock to see that Sakuya had used her body as a shield to protect me from the falling debris that was once the roof a second ago.

[S-Sakuya!]

Prying her off me, I tried not to rouse her awake as she lay limply on my lap.

[Sakuya!!]

Throwing her body over me, she had saved me from a large chunk of the roof as the room just simply blew apart when an ear-shattering scream that uttered my name just bowled the two of us over.

With her body full of cuts and bruises, I was secretly thankful that that was all she had suffered at the aftermaths of such a powerful blast.

Looking around, I was unable to see anything else due to the crimson fog appearing all around me, isolating me and Sakuya from the rest of the world.

..

..

[REIMU!]

[REIMU, SAKUYA!]

Hearing the two anxious cries from the other side of the fog, I felt a wave of relief broke through my mind that I was safe but I knew too, deep inside that the worst was far from over.

[… HAKUREI, REIMU!]

A voice like a lash struck out through the mist and I flinched when I saw two pinpoints of crimson light materialize from the fog.

[…A…Ah…]

Nervously standing up, the pair of eyes descended from the heavens and stopped just a few feet away from me, threading air like it was the most natural thing to do.

Her shadow, large and ominous covered my entire form and I swallowed when she spoke again.

[You, came back.]

..

..

The volume decreased but the venom in her voice never wavered as the crimson mist slowly dissipated around her, revealing her small frame.

Her red dress first came to light, appearing in great contrast to the crimson mist all over her. It was beautiful yet grotesque at the same time as traces of blood was visible even from the height she was.

The trail of blood started slowly below her chest and I could see the trail of blood as it dripped off the dress. More horrifying was that I could see a bloody handprint on the right of her skirt, her victim's last desperate attempts as his hand pulled down futilely on her dress.

[…]

Her eyes, a crimson red in color stared at me and she licked her fangs slowly and purposely, just like a predator showing of it's fangs before they chowed down on their helpless prey.

[… Yes… Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I have came to pay my respects to you…]

Bowing deeply to her, I tucked my gohei between my obi and I placed both my hands on my lap respectfully as I waited for her to speak.

A fool would stand in front of such a being and not cower and I trembled at the foot of such a powerful being.

[Pay your respects? TO ME?]

Laughing, she clenched her fists so tightly that it turned white with effort before screaming out to me.

[YOU, THE HAKUREI SHRINE MAIDEN PAYING RESPECT TO ME?! THE SCARLET DEVIL?!]

Bits of vampire spittle flew towards me and I flinched at her scream.

[THE MOST HOLIEST MAIDEN IN GENSOKYO, PAYING RESPECTS TO THE DEVIL. DON'T YOU DARE TO SOIL THE NAME OF THE HAKUREI BLOOD LINE?!]

[… Still, It is foolish of me not to do so, Miss Remilia Scarlet.]

..

..

She seemed to complement that for a moment as she placed a hand on her lap while floating on the crimson air.

Levitating, she is like a goddess, all powerful in her power and absolute strength with herself.

[… Wise of you, Hakurei Reimu. BUT. YOU HAVE DEFIED ME!]

Pointing a clawed finger at me, her eyes turned feral as she roared and dived at me, intent in wiping me off the face of the world.

[?!!]

Not having time to give a shout of surprise, I dived away from the danger by instinct alone as my body just moved by itself.

[… Ha.. ha…]

Huffing from the effort of getting away, I leapt into the air to confront that was standing in the mile-wide crater that she had just created by smashing her fist into the earth and I nervously tried again.

[Miss… Remilia Scarlet?]

[… DIE!]

Dashing at me again with her claws out stretched, I was prepared this time and I dashed to the side of her attack and breathed again when she skidded to a halt in mid-air.

[… Tsk….]

Spitting, Remilia Scarlet raised a hand up into the air and as I watched in horror, scarlet energy started streaming towards her hand into a shape of a spear.

..

..

[DIVINE SPEAR: SPEAR THE GUNGNIR!]

Roaring in age, she threw the spear straight towards me and another in repeated succession as I sped through the remains of the Mansion.

[Miss Remilia Scarlet, Please, Calm down!!]

[SILENCE, NO ONE DEFIES REMILIA SCARLET AND LIVES!!]

Screaming, her eyes almost turn fully crimson in color as she threw yet another Spear at me. The Spears, which were magical in nature, pierced through every border I set up and I had to try harder to avoid every single throw by her.

As the Spear embedded themselves into the earth, it would break free of it's magical bonds and explode in a fiery explosion of Crimson Magic that obliterated everything close to it.

[Argh…]

Wincing in pain as a stray piece of debris hit me, I clutched my right arm before looking up at the Little Vampire who was still howling in anger.

[DIE, DIE, DIE!!!]

Launching round after round of Magical Spears, Remilia Scarlet was not even panting and she still looked as if she had more to throw at me.

[… I'm sorry…]

Bowing, I raised a hand and started chanting loudly to any spirits that might be nearby.

..

..

[The Spirits of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I beg of you to hear my call. Your Mistress, whose strength is unrivaled has lost her once rational Mind.

I, The Hakurei Shrine Maiden, wish not to be stronger than your mistress, but please, hear my plea.]

..

..

Taking a deep breath as Remilia Scarlet flung another Spear at me, I closed my eyes and screamed out my prayer.

[LEND ME THE STRENGTH TO RETURN HER RATIONALITY!!]

For a wonder my prayer was heard and tiny fairies formed a barrier between me and the Spear and it stopped the spear just an inch before me, it's tip radiating energy that was enough to fry me in an instant.

[YOU DESERVE ALL OF THIS!!!]

[HELL CATASTROPHE!!]

Raising her arms up in the air, an ancient looking spell circle appeared below her and I quickly dashed away from it, knowing that it spelt doom for all who stepped in the circle.

[DIEEEE!! DIEEE!!]

As I expected, the circle glowed of unholy magic and streams of magic forcefully erupted from the sphere and into the sky above, obliterating everything within it to dusts.

Debris from the roof, the mink carpeting and her own bed, was all erased in a single instant, leaving field that was dotted with pitholes, proof of her awesome power.

..

..

..

[… Please, Calm down!!]

Glowing white, I leaped into the air to follow her flight as I racked my mind for anything, anything I could do to calm her down but I came up with nil.

Dealing with such a powerful being is beyond me and as she is a vampire, I doubt that I can fully understand her feelings.

If she were only human…

[Wait.. what am I thinking? No matter what, my service is to the people, youkai or not!]

Realizing that I was thinking negative thoughts, I took a deep breath and paused in mid-air as I watched Remilia Scarlet glaring at me, her hands still held up in the air.

Magical energy was gathering on her finger tips in a shape of a large sphere and as I prayed hard for power from the spirits, she sent the Magical Orb in my direction just as I waved my hands in front of me to shoot a collection of ofudas straight at her.

[Drawing strength from the Spirit of the Hakurei Shrine, BORDER!]

..

..

Forming a barrier with the amulets around her, I chanted loudly again as I grazed the Magical Sphere with ease.

[May the Devil, the Crimson Devil of the Mansion relate to the Great Spirit of the Hakurei Shrine.

May rationality return to whence you belong, may the demon that caused you such pain and suffering be banished from the body, May the hatred that you have held in your heart be banished, may the pain you have felt be soothed.

In Body and in spirit, you do not belong here, leave now!!]

..

..

Trying an exorcism, I raised my gohei in the air and then swiftly redirected it to point at the border that was shining around Remilia Scarlet.

[MAY THE BORDER THAT SEPERATES US BEGONE…BEGONE, EVIL!]

Shining brightly, the barrier slowly disappeared around her but not before turning a deep red, reflecting the hate and the anger of Remilia Scarlet that it had absorbed. Steam was coming from the border and it blinded me for a second but I was not afraid of her now.

The hatred and pain that she was feeling was supposed to be removed from her and now, perhaps I could talk with her and to understand her better…

[HAKUREI, REIMU!!!]

I did not know how wrong I was when she dived through the mist and struck me squarely on the cheek with a tremendous slap that sent me wheeling to crash on the floor below her.

..

..

[…]

I was hurting and bruising where I was slapped but that did not reflect my pain when I saw how Remilia Scarlet was staring at me, her eyes full of hatred and beyond that, I could sense sadness, something I could not feel before I used the border on her.

She hates me,

For some reason, she hates me, Hakurei Reimu to the core and she could do nothing except kill me to be rid off her pain.

At first, I imagined it was a disrespectful act by me that got her so riled up and she was screaming my name in anger. But even after dispelling most of her hatred and pain, she still would not let me go. It was like a dog that had grabbed hold of my sleeve and refused to let go to save her life.

Raising her hand, Remilia Scarlet's Spellcard had not ended and I prepared myself for the end as she raised her hands to form a shape like a cross and she shot magical energy from her fingertips to all areas surrounding her.

The areas where the magical energy struck blew up and I was covered with dust as explosion after explosion struck the mansion.

I fear that the mansion will soon be leveled if I do not do something, anything at all.

Reaching into my sleeve, I prayed again for strength before declaring reciting the incantations on the Spellcard and declaring it, hoping it might work.

..

..

[Spirits, lend me your strength. From the colors of the rainbow, may you grant power to the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, if only for a few seconds to rid the world of the Spirit that you see before me…]

[Spirit Sign: Fantasy Orb!!]

Glowing with energy, I raised my hands up in the air with my gohei and directed the orbs, five of them in different colors that had emerged from all around me towards Remilia Scarlet.

[PATHETIC, PATHETHIC, PATHETHIC! DO YOU THINK YOU CAN DEFEAT REMILIA SCARLeT WITH SUCH A WEAK SPELL?!]

Mockingly, she just shrugged off the energy from the spirit orbs and gathered a orb by herself, infusing her own crimson magic into it.

[THIS IS AN ORB!]

Laughing manically, she threw the orb at me and it exploded right in front of me, throwing me back once again.

[Ugh…]

My body slamming against a concrete slab, I felt my vision swim as I stared up blankly at the Scarlet Devil, the Devil that surely will take my life away.

* * *

..

..

..

_[The Moon tonight is Red… you have guts to even try to face me, mere human.]_

_[…so you can do something…]_

_[You don't live for five hundred years without being powerful.]_

_The casual smile that appeared on her face made me mad and I raised my gohei to challenge her._

_[You're being a nuisance! Let's get this over with!]_

_[Yes, let's get you little pest out of my mansion.]_

_Scoffing, she raised her arms in reply to my challenge and the both of us charged at one another._

_

* * *

_

..

..

The same image of her appeared in my memories and I raised a finger, trying to reach out to her.

[REIMU!]

Screaming, she was Remilia Scarlet, the Devil that I had known before, that was reaffirmed when my memories started to return to me.

The red eyes that had spent so much time staring at me, the small bat-like wings that was pressing against me as she slept on my lap.

[??!!]

O..On my lap?

Fearing there was a lapse in my broken memory or the world was playing a cruel joke on me, I tried to stand but I coughed blood instead and I sank back to my knees, clutching my chest in pain.

[… heh…]

Hearing her giggle beside me, I swung around, trying to catch sight of her but I only saw the brief flittering of her wings as she sped away when I moved.

[…Your blood, is so… tantalizing…]

Feeling a pair of hands, freezing cold clutch my neck, I froze immediately as she traced a finger down my neck, laughing as she did so.

[… Never would I Dream you would fall so easily, Hakurei Reimu… WAS YOUR STRENGTH JUST A FLUKE?!]

Releasing me, she pushed me to the floor before dragging a finger through the pool of blood and licking it off her fingers.

[… Mm~ Such… fragrance…]

Turning towards me, her eyes narrowed and her pupils dilated even further as drool dripped from her fangs. It so frightened me that my limbs all froze up in fear, not wanting any part of the Scarlet Devil.

[K-Keep away!!! NO!]

Screaming, I tried desperately to scuttle back from her, wanting as much distance as I could from the Devil.

[… hehe… HEHE… HAHAHAHAHAH!!]

Fear is contagious and it must prove exciting for vampires as she got more excited while I scrambled away, clutching my chest as I did so.

..

..

_[Fear weakens you, Reimu.]_

..

..

My mind, the ever rational piece of machinery, screamed at me and I struggled to keep myself in check.

[B-Begone, Devil!]

Pulling out a stack of amulets, I raised them above my forehead before tossing them all around me.

[Be my shining light!! Barrier!!]

Usage of barriers and borders are the Hakure Shrine Maiden's greatest assets, as recorded in my Master's Manual and I was familiar with many spells and charms.

The amulets shone to form a barrier separating me and the Devil but I was not done yet.

[Please, forgive me, Remilia!]

Falling to my knees, I bowed at the startled devil before firmly placing a Spell-card on the ground in front of me.

..

..

[Dream Sign: Evil Sealing Circle!]

..

..

Suddenly, a circle of holy fire erupted around Remilia and engulfed her totally.

Mixing in with the sound of the flames, was the Devil's Scream of fury and pain while I just prayed for her forgiveness.

[Please forgive me, Remilia Scarlet, for the pain I had inflicted on you…]

That was my last words as a speeding bullet, crimson in color and with claws outstretched, barreled into me.

[MIDNIGHT KING: DRACULA CRADLE]

* * *

**Author's Notes: Argh I hate the formatting... and it seems someone had caught on to something... the answer is: Maybe.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Of Redemption from the Devil

* * *

..

..

_Erecting a powerful barrier to protect the both of us, I was shocked when I heard Reimu call out Sakuya's name._

_With her strength she was supposed to be stronger and agile than Reimu and should logically be able to avoid everything that even Remi throws at her._

_Apparently some error was made when I made that assumption and that margin for error was ..._

_Hakurei Reimu herself._

..

..

_She was not prepared for the onslaught and as I dragged Sakuya's unconscious body back to relative safety of what was left of the mansion._

_The explosion of energy was not powerful enough to rock my shield the slightest but it did overpower every other single defense and reinforcing I had done off the mansion._

_The fairy maids were all taking cover down at the vault, and a wise-move indeed as the barrage of magic by Remi never subsided for an instant._

..

..

_[…]_

_I, Patchouli Knowledge had beforehand estimated the outcome of this particular encounter but this was dragging on far longer than I ever expected it to last._

_Remi's power is strong enough to immediately obliterate Reimu, but the fact that she was still screaming in rage meant that she, at the least had not defeated Reimu at the moment and I breathed a sign of relief._

_[… Thank goodness…]_

_Looking down at the little ice-fairy, who was hanging on to my arm, I faked a sigh of annoyance and tried to shake my hand free of her._

_[Let go, you're making it hard for me to maintain the Shield.]_

_Besides maintaining the shield, I was curing Sakuya's wounds using the same magical spells that the Lunarian has taught me._

_[?!]_

_A blinding flash of light erupted from the middle of the disaster zone and I shielded my eyes from the sight. The pillar of light seemed to shoot towards the moon as it blazed upwards towards infinity._

_[…Remi?]_

_Hearing screaming from Remi again, I closed my eyes and prayed when I saw the worst possible sight I could ever think of._

_The Crimson form that broke through the wall of holy fire slammed to another figure that was a few feet away and the both of them hurtled towards the forests and as quickly as it came, it ended in an explosion of dust._

_[R-Reimu…]_

_Lowering my head, I prayed for her and our safety even as Sakuya stirred below my feet._

..

..

_

* * *

_

..

..

_Looking at the shrine maiden below me, my foot placed squarely on her chest as she coughed weakly only made me more excited about her impending death._

_Looking at her blood-rimmed hair, lips and body, I silently was impressed at her willpower to be able to stay awake even with such injuries._

_Feeling the searing pain from her futile struggle, I had lost all patience and wanted to kill her right then and now, thus the spellcard I used, [Dracula Cradle.]_

_Dracula Cradle is a unique spellcard as it brings the user, in this case in a state where bodily harm is very real. I twirled my body like a top, scattering energy all the way as I plowed straight towards the enemy._

_Spinning around and round, the energy focuses itself on the speared end of the projectile, my head and it most likely will cause instant death, more so when I and her crashed through a concrete wall and several trees before coming to a halt after dragging her body several feet through the ground._

..

..

_[Heh… HEHE… HEHEHEHEEHEHE!!]_

_Laughing manically I released her life-less body for a moment as I turned to look at the moon shining behind me._

_[OH, THE IRONY!!]_

_In the peak of my power, I was literally overflowing with strength and when I looked back at the frail human in front of me, I just had to laugh._

_[MANY MANY MOONS AGO, YOU HAD DEFEATED ME, DEFEATED ME!!! THE SCARLET DEVIL!]_

..

..

_Pacing around her, the corpse of a human was nothing but pure ecstasy for me. Her body was warm and her pulse was racing, things that I absolutely adore before I sink my teeth into my prey and she was much more than that._

_She is a delicacy like no other._

_Who else can lay claim that one has eaten the Hakurei Shrine Maiden?_

_NO ONE!!_

_I SHALL BE THE FIRST, TO DRINK THE HAKUREI'S BLOODLINE AWAY!!_

..

..

_[AND LOOK AT YOU NOW!!!]_

_Barely controlling myself, I grabbed her hair and pulled her up to look at me. Groaning weakly, she tried to resist but there was no longer any strength in her body and her eyes had no life in them, the lights gone from them._

_[PATHETIC, WAS YOUR STRENGTH JUST A FLUKE?!]_

_Screaming and screaming, my vocal cords were hoarse and the nourishment I needed was just in front of me, just mine for the thinking._

_[… I'm going to suck you dry… even if I am not able to drink all of you… I will drain you… see the blood pool all over your proud shrine maiden clothes, see your face turn white slowly and then… slowly devour your flesh… Ehehe… EHEHEHEHE… WAHAHAHAHAHA!]_

_The situation from before was totally reversed and I had her right where I want her, with no one to stop me or no one to save her._

_I AM THE MIGHTIEST!!_

_Grinning, I leaned towards her neck and was about to chow down when her hand weakly grabbed mine._

_[R… Re… Remilia…]_

_Feeling her touch, I was reminded of a time, a time when everything was different and I hesitated, something that I would not have done before._

_[NO!]_

_Flinching from her touch, I clutched my hand in a mixture of horror and guilt before raising an arm. Crimson power gathered around my fingers in a shape of a spear and I balanced it carefully while glaring at her._

_[…I… I'm sorry…]_

_[?!]_

..

..

_

* * *

_

..

..

..

All I felt was pain, nothing but pain as a second after I regained consciousness, I was staring at Remilia's face while my body felt and was a wreck.

Having the dim memory of crashing through a couple of things, I could not even scream in pain as it was just too overpowering, even suppressing my thoughts as I just groaned and tried to get away.

Every sense in my body was telling me that it hurts, pain was over flooding my senses and it was telling me that my body was broken.

[…argh…]

Barely able to breathe, I tried to move my fingers but it hurt so much that I gave up, my arm lying limply to my side. Needless to say, I was not even able to raise my head up, not to mention the rest of my body.

[… ugh…]

..

..

I wanted to give up on life now, to release the stubborn hold I have on the ledge of life and plunge down to the depths of hell…

But I couldn't.

Some part of me stubbornly urged me to live on. It could be responsibility, the responsibility of saving Gensokyo still hung on my shoulders and it might want urge me to keep living.

The same responsibility that I had felt so troublesome might be turning out to be a lifesaver for me?

That I do not agree with as… if I died, I would be rid off the burden… right?

There are many more powerful beings ready to take the place of such a defenseless and powerless Shrine Maiden such as myself.

Even with Miss Knowledge's reassurance that I am the strongest, I do not believe her, not totally. Truths always must be taken with a grain of salt and till I see proof, I will not truly believe that fact.

Responsibility is not urging me to live and neither is the Shrine Maiden's Teaching that had guided me so far…

No, it was another feeling.

..

..

The Feeling of guilt…

I have something that I needed to do, something that was regarding a poor girl's heart being broken… and it was all my fault.

[I… I'm sorry…]

Even though that could be my last breath, I still managed to apologize to her.

After all…

Everything must have a beginning… and that beginning began with me.

* * *

..

..

_[Argh… I can't believe I lost…]_

_Looking at the defeated Vampire before me, I panted for a moment before placing my amulets back in place inside my sleeves before I started reprimanding her._

_[You're just being selfish, you stupid vampire!]_

_[HOW DARE YOU CALL ME STUPID!]_

_Seeing her flare up, I struck the Vampire on her head before she could cast another spell before scolding her. My rage too, is not something to be trifled with as she had wasted so much of my precious time._

_[YOU IDIOT! YOU COULD HAVE KILLED EVERY SINGLE ONE IN GENSOKYO!]_

_I was sure I made myself clear as my voice echoed around her bedroom that the both of us had crashed into in the midst of our showdown._

_She was really an irritating little girl, welding her power almost carelessly, I had grazed all of her bullets without worry till right in the middle when she just dived straight at me._

_Well, to cut things short, I slammed my gohei on her forehead and she crashed landed after seeing stars for quite some time after the blow.  
It was a blessing in disguise as I had ended the battle prematurely._

_Well, she deserved it!_

..

..

..

I remember our first meeting now.

It was like what she had said and it had taken place right under the same full moon right now as we had declared our spellcards to one another.

Her strength was incredible but so was the number of mistakes that she made while creating her patterns. There would be the tiny gap left between her attacks that allowed me to dodge her next stream of attacks.

It was remarkably easy when I danmaku-ed with her.

When it came to physical power however, the battle dragged on and it was only when I blasted her with the Hakurei Sanctifier Orb did I manage a victory.

..

..

I did not dislike her, she as a spoiled brat but she still retained the class of a refined lady as she admitted defeat very readily.

She herself was not childish, just very spoilt and immature for her age of 500 years.

She has the power to be so spoilt but when I met her and defeated her, I supposed that brought her world to a spiraling halt.

She had the power over fate, to view it and to manipulate it to her own will. She had sealed her own age away, sealing her fate of growing older and thus she will never age, something is unique to vampires and she does not necessarily need blood to remain alive, it is a prized dish perhaps, but not a necessary one.

..

Before meeting me, Remilia Scarlet was the Mistress of her own fate and perhaps all the fate of the people in the Scarlet Mansion.

Sakuya, Miss Knowledge, all the fairies and even Miss Meiling.

All of their fates were governed by her.

She had the power over everyone, the authority and the strength to carry out all that she wanted.

She was the overlord of the mansion and everyone knows that and accepted that.

They did not know their lives any other way before I came and barged my way through into their lives.

..

..

It so resembles the saying of the Frog who had lived it's life in the well. He thought he knew the whole world, the world of his well till he was told of the whole wide-world that laid beyond the well.

It is a pitiful story, and it was happening to Remilia Scarlet.

By besting her, I challenged her definition of fate.

Being the ruler of fate, she could not possibly lose and… she could NOT possibly and WILL not possibly lose.

But she did lose, to me.

That must have shattered her whole world.

..

..

..

_[… so you're here again…]_

_[The day is cloudy, so I decided to drop by.]_

_[Any donations for the shrine?]_

_[Why would I bother to donate to such a run-down shrine.]_

_[No tea for you then.]_

_[EH!? Reimu is mean towards me!!]_

_[C'mon, stop resting your head on my lap, it's irritating!]_

_[The heart feel warm when I do that!]_

_[… eh, whatever you want…]_

..

..

..

But it didn't.

She found an unexpected life-line, me. I, the one who had destroyed her world became her world.

I was the one who led her to meet the many other people that she would later reaffirm as associates and even some as friends.

People like the Lunarians were frequent visitors to the Mansion and even Remilia herself came down to grace the Hakurei Festival with her presence, stunning the crowd who was gathered there.

If I had not crashed into their life, as troublesome as it might be now, she would not have met all of the people that surrounds her right now.

It was another blessing in disguise that she had the strength to think positively and maturely to cope with her world being shattered.

The absoluteness of her power is not real and is just an illusion was the lesson that was learnt when she faced me.

It made her realize that people around her do not live for her and people should live for herself.

She herself confided to me one summer night as I was sharing a cup of wine with her.

She cried and said that she was happy that she had met me and was happy of her life now in Gensokyo.

..

..

..

_[Despite the difficulties that I have now, dealing with the likes of Marisa, the visits of Alice and the Lunarians. I am happy, happy for the first time in 500 years.]_

..

..

..

She was still stubborn, refusing to outright admit that she had lost to me but she still hung on close to me, claiming to like me all the time.

But I had broken her heart.

* * *

..

..

..

The more I remembered, the clearer the picture came to me off her actions.

The cries of rage, the cries of pain and the blood curdling scream of my name were of someone that had her loved one betrayed her.

I had betrayed her… left her and in the same time, shattered her world the second time.

Her absoluteness in strength makes her a formidable foe, restrained or not. But now, with her rage and pain overpowering her rationality, she was an unrestrained animal and that amount of destructive power was akin to a child throwing a temper tantrum and flattening the grass as she jumped up and down to show her frustration.

It must have hurt, to have your world shattered twice and by the person that she had loved, me.

..

..

[… I'm sorry…]

As I calm my mind to think about her actions, the more convinced I am that it was my fault to begin with.

I…

[I shouldn't have left you… Remilia… a-at…]

Coughing up blood, I weakly tried again as Remilia started taking small steps away from me, shaking her head as she did so.

Without me noticing, tears had started to fall from my eyes and they trickled slowly to the ground, just like the blood that was still seeping from my broken body.

The pain that I had felt was so overwhelming that I could not feel the pain at all.

It was a surreal feeling, pain still screamed at me from every part of my body but I felt no pain at all. This pain is nothing compared to what she had been through for the past 14 years.

[At all… I'm sorry…]

Trying so hard to speak, I was rewarded by a small shake of the head from Remilia's side and I tightened my grip on her hand just a bit more.

[…NO! STOP SAYING!! STOP SAYING ANYTHING!!]

Covering her ears, Remilia went to her knees and tried desperately to pry my hands away as she just screamed out loud to the night sky.

[DON'T SAY ANYTHING!!!!]

Even as she shook her head, I continued and for a wonder she heard me.

..

..

[A-At the very least… I… I should have… -coughs-… told you… th-that… t-that… I…-coughs- was lea-leaving…]

[I'm… sorry… it mu-must have hurt… … h-hurt… hasn't it? i… I wish… I h-had known a-about this… -coughs- I-If I did… i…]

Cutting me off, Remilia screamed again as she pressed her nails against my neck, causing me to squirm in pain, my vocal cords not able to gather enough air to scream.

[YOU WOULDN'T KNOW!! YOU WEREN'T THERE!!! SO JUST SHUT UP!!!]

Bits of vampire spittle struck me but I laid firm as I forced my hand to caress her face, leaving bloody trails behind it as I winced as excruciating pain shot through me even from that effort.

[I… I k-know the p-pain… I-coughs- am f-f-fee-feeling now… -coughs- can't –com-compare… to what y-you have been through… R-Remilia…]

[NO, STOP SAYING!! STOP IT!!]

Releasing me, I saw Remilia's eyes turning back to normal and I struggled to smile as Remilia just backed away from me.

[I'm – s-sorry… f-for hurting you… --for-for taking away… e-everything t-that you have known…]

..

..

I had taken away her world, her world of absolute control over fate and gave her Gensokyo, the paradise for youkai and for humans alike before abandoning her all at once..

..

..

_I am guilty, I am at fault…_

_So… the least I can do… is…_

..

...

..

[y-you must h-have r-relied on me… -l-loved me…-coughs-]

Smiling and crying despite the pain that still wrecked me, I watched as Remilia started crying as well, red tears started flowing from her eyes as she sank to her knees a mere hands-length away.

..

..

[b-but … I-… I didn'…t r-return y-your feel-ings… a-and even betr-ayed y-you… Remilia…]

[F-For all… f-for all that… f-forgive me…]

[NO, STOP IT! DON'T SAY ANYMORE, NOT… not… not after…]

Wiping her tears away, Remilia's eyes finally returned to what I remembered her to have and she finally, finally called me.

[Not after I made my decision… REIMU!]

Punching the earth, Remilia moaned again.

[I-It's not fair… t-that your fate… is so easily changed… w-why?! I was about to kill you… I steeled my heart to kill you… to let you feel the pain that I felt… s-so why… can you escape fate a-again?! It'S NOT FAIR!]

[R-Remilia…]

Smiling, I gestured her to come closer as my body started failing me. My vision started failing and I felt that my time was about up.

As broken and hurt as I was, there is no way that I could possibly survive this time.

[I… I have-coughs… t-taken your a-abili…ability to con-trol… fate… t-this time… but…. I'm giving it to… back to you…]

[?]

[M-… My fate… is… in your hands now… k-kill me…]

..

..

..

[!!]

Her eyes widening in surprise, she was about to speak when I, despite all the pain I was feeling, raised my hand to caress her chin again.

[I… I lo-love you…. Too… r-remilia… s… so… kill me… I… I don't… want to suff-fer t-this pain anymore…]

[REIMU? NO! NO!! It-It's…]

[M-my f-fate… is… is in your hands…]

From my fading vision; I saw Remilia sobbing even more as she exclaimed to me.

[No… NO! you c-can't!! Reimu! Y-You can't g-give me that… it's…. I don't own your fate, REIMU! It's not owning… you… your leaving me with no choice… It's not fair! R-Reimu! NO!! D-Don't!!]

[S-Smile… please… I… I want to see your smiling face…]

Down to my last breath as I felt my chest heave with effort, I whispered to her.

[I… m-my fate… d-depends on y-you…R-Remilia…]

…_to return her life to her…_

* * *

..

..

..

_[NO! REIMU! YOU CAN'T DIE!! NO!!]_

_[PLEASE NO!! IT'S NOT FAIR THAT YOU CAN CHANGE FATE, REIMU! I AM THE ONE WHO CAN CHANGE FATE… PLEASE! REIMU!!]_

_Screaming loudly in the night sky, I, Remilia Scarlet knew that her fate was not in my hands despite her delivering it to me in a silver platter._

_It wasn't fair, that Reimu had the chance to change fate…_

_Once when she defeated me all those moons ago and now…_

_The Second time when she escaped… escaped my hatred… No… B-But… No…_

..

..

_[REIMU! PLEASE, NO! NOOOOOO, DON'T LEAVE ME!]_

_From the instant that I had hit her, her fate was towards death… I knew it… despite all my wishes of it not being true now… it did not change the fact… that… -that…_

_She is going to leave me, AGAIN!_

_Despite me saying that she was able to change her fate, fate by itself is not changeable… _

_[R-Reimu…]_

_Feeling the tears increase in intensity, I screamed louder than ever before to lessen the sadness in my heart as I watched Reimu's life slowly disappear from her._

_Was… it my fault too that she died?_

… _or was it solely her fault…_

_I…I do not want to know…_

_All… all I want… is for Reimu to come back to me!!_

_

* * *

_

...

...

...

...

...

..,

[… uh…]

Wincing in pain, I pried my eyes open and then just as quickly closed them in the glare of the lights. My vision was hazy and I could only make out individual colors but not individual shapes when everything just struck me like a speeding bullet?

_Am I alive?_

Trying to raise a hand to pinch myself, I gave up when all my sensation returned to me. It was a like the dam to all the pain was opened and I screamed in pain and clutched at the covers that were covering me in a desperate bid to distract my attention from the pain.

[AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!

C-Covers?

[You're awake?]

Hearing a soft voice appear near me, I turned towards the general direction of the voice and I called out weakly to the person.

[A-Am I alive?]

[…]

There was a minute of silence where I just clutched to the covers and futilely tried to grab a comforting hand that was in the general direction of the voice.

..

..

[… yes…]

A relieved sigh was heard and I weakly tried to smile, but my muscles were aching too much for me and I gave up.

[H-How… w-who…]

[… hmm. How to answer that question… yes indeed…]

As I waited for an answer, my vision returned to me slowly and familiar shapes came to view around me.

[… ahh…]

Recognizing the same bed that I and Cirno had woke up in, I gingerly touched my chest and screamed at the jolt of pain that rocked me.

..

..

[I wouldn't do that if I were you… Reimu. Well, I suppose I can go alert the Mistress about this…]

Recognizing the voice that spoke, I shook my head and tried to make Sakuya stay in the room to no avail. She was determined to leave and she apologetically brushed my hands off before bowing to me.

[Please excuse me… and… do not try to move…]

In a second, Sakuya disappeared and as I groaned and tried to move, not willing to meet Remilia just yet.

I had embarrassed myself by saying such…. Such embarrassing things and I could feel my face heat up as I recalled the conversation I had when I was on my deathbed.

[… ahh… I… I should have died…]  
Sobbing, I turned over and subsequently bit myself on my lip as I stifled a scream.

[… t-that hurt…]

Lying on the bed, I felt a sense of relief and dread that I was alive. I had expected not to survive after that night and was prepared to live my fate to Remilia, whether to kill me herself or to let me die slowly and painfully.

She has chosen the other route, to save me and now, my fate is still in her hands.

That thought unnerved me and I twitched in bed, unable to toss and turn in fear of the pain that will surely come and haunt me.

..

..

..

I was not dressed in my Shrine Maiden attire but in another pair of nightclothes and I blushed, not wanting to think about who had undressed and dressed me.

I hope that it was not Remilia but I do not mind if it is Sakuya…

Thinking those thoughts were not befitting of a shrine maiden and I hit my own head in embarrassment.

My clothes were logically too stained and torn to wear again but I was worried more about the amulets and the ofudas that was tucked in the sleeves of my outfit.

[… I… wonder what Suika is doing…]

As I lay on the bed, I had the time to think about a great many things and I allowed my mind to wander just a bit.

..

..

[……]

[REIMU!!!]

Feeling the house rock, I braced myself as the door's hinges just flew off when Remilia Scarlet bursts into the scene.

With her hair in a mess and dark eye-bags below her eyes, she flew and flung herself at me while screaming my name.

[REIMU!!!]

Covering my face in shock and as a form of protection as hurricane a la Remilia stuck the coast.

[… Mistress, you shouldn't do that.]

Muttering below her breath, I praised the spirits that at least Sakuya noticed my plight as my face turned white from overexposure to pain.

My mouth was wide open but no sound came out of it as I just so badly wanted to pry her off me as her crushing hug tore open my wounds.

[A-AHh! I'm sorry, Reimu!!]

Releasing me, I got a short reprieve of peace before she could not resist herself again and hugged me once more, this time much more gentler.

[… you woke up, Reimu!]

[… y-yes… fortunately…]

And unfortunately… I might want to add.

* * *

..

..

..

With Remilia sitting beside me and Sakuya serving tea, I had found the strength to sit up after Miss Knowledge casted a wind spell that decreased the burden on my broken bones.

After hearing Miss Knowledge's medical report of my injuries, I fought the urge to get to my knees and prayed to god for allowing me to live.

Almost all my bones were either broken or fractured by Remilia's Spell card; the fractured ends of my ribcage nearly punctured my heart and lungs or that was not the end of it.

..

..

[Your spine was a few centimeters away from being completely severed. If it had happened, even I or the Lunarian would not be able to prevent total paralysis from the hip downwards. Thankfully however, it was not and I was able to rejoin all of your nerves ends as they were all alive.]

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Miss Knowledge remarked again as she stared at me, her purple eyes showing something akin to sorrow and happiness mixed together.

[Another fact that you should know is that you suffered a cerebral concussion and a blood clot that was deep in your inner brain. It took a while before we removed that and I was afraid there wil be further complications.

Do you feel any striking pain in your head? Any temporary loss of vision, memory or color? It would be best if we nip the bud of the problem before it blossoms.]

She had arrived moments after Remilia and amazingly without a book in tow; explaining later on that she barely had the time to grab her hat before forcing all her magical abilities in flying to greet me.

..

..

[… Patchey is so cute when she is embarrassed.]

Putting a hand proudly on her hip, Remilia tried to spoon-feed me a slice of cake as she giggled at my scandalous face.

[Here, open up, Reimu!]

[… erm…]

[You gave me your fate. And so your fate is to reimburse the 10+ years that you had gone away.]

Smiling sweetly, I had conceded to her childish smile and I gingerly took a bite of the cake that she offered me.

[Good girl! You're grown so much, Reimu!]

Patting my head, I felt my face burn in embarrassment as the corner's of Remilia mouth curled up in amusement.

[It is thankful, that you have grown Reimu.]

Interrupting her, Miss Knowledge placed a restraining hand on her before continuing her medical report.

..

..

[Most of your bones were broken and we painstakingly took care to set your bones as much as I can. Sakuya sped up your recovery with her abilities but I reckoned it would heal better if we do not deplete your resources so. Thus, I advise you to take these Calcium Supplements first.]

Pushing me a few tablets, Miss Knowledge pushed a glass of water and winked at her, giving me a bad feeling as Remilia caught on.

[As you can't swallow yet, let… me.. feed… you~]

Blushing, Remilia leaned towards me and popped the tablets in her mouth.

[Say, Ahhh~]

[W-WHAT?!!!!!]

Screaming out in surprise, a full crimson blush erupted and I stuttered in the face of Remilia Scarlet.

[I… I couldn't… I…]

[A Shrine Maiden must be a virgin, Remi.]

Looking away, I could see that Miss Knowledge was trying desperately not to laugh outright as her shoulders shook with effort and her voice was laced with mirth.

[Kissing is not taking away her virginity, Patchey!!]

Foiling her defense, I had to wonder which side she was on when Remilia, catching me unaware, kissed me and forced the tablets down my throat.

[!!!!!!!!]

[Hehe~~~]

Giggling as she broke away from the kiss, I was unsure of my reaction or the facial expression on my face as I slumped down the bed and under the covers, wanting to hide myself in disgrace.

[See what you have done, Remi? She's all red, like how Flandre liked to call her.]

[She should be honored to be able to touch my lips.]

Below the covers, I was dumb to everything else and I was not prepared to give any reply when Miss Knowledge pulled the covers off.

..

..

[A-AH!]

[… well, I suppose by your reaction that was your first kiss…]

Speechlessly, I nodded before openly weeping in bed.

[Look what you have done, Remi… she's crying. She's not a virgin anymore…]

[Hehe~ I took Reimu's first kiss~]

[BE SERIOUS!]

Losing her temper, the silent librarian smacked Remilia's head while I just whimpered and looked at the both of them. I feel like a dog now, bowing meekly to the two of them as I was overpowered by the two of them.

One, with her awesome strength and the other with her intellectual.

I was being driven to a corner and there was nothing I can do about it. How I wished for a savior to come out of the blue now.

..

..

[… What are the two of you doing?]

A low, mono-tone voice suddenly stopped everything in the room and I glanced up to see Sakuya, tapping her foot impatiently with a few anger crosses on her face as she stared at Remilia and Miss Knowledge.

[…. Eh… Sakuya…]

[…]

Remaining silent, Miss Knowledge gently eased away from Remilia while Remilia just raised her hands up, trying to prove her innocence.

[It's nothing, really nothing! Right, Patchey?]

Turning to her only ally, I managed a weak grin as I saw Miss Knowledge attempting an escape from the other door only to be stopped by a dagger that struck within inches of her nightcap.

[I want an explanation. NOW!]

Appearing much more ferocious than I remembered her to be, Sakuya seemed to tower above the two culprits before launching into a full lecture that stretched for nearly an hour.

[NOW LISTEN!]

..

..

* * *

..

..

After the lecture, Sakuya was still holding my hand and serving generally as a comforting form for me to relate to while the other two devils in disguise just lowered their head and apologized to me.

[I am apologetic for being so insensitive…this is very sudden… I admit that…]

[That's not the point! A kiss to a maiden is a very important thing, is that right, Reimu?]

Blushing suddenly, I was at a loss to what to say when Remiia suddenly appeared behind Sakuya and placed her hands dramatically around her shoulder, startling her.

[So, that's why Sakuya is so worked up. She is a girl after all… she…]

Wiping a false tear from her eyes, Remilia dramatically played out a fantasy for us to say, in Sakuya's expense of course as we watched on.

..

..

[The young Sakuya, devoid of love would always dream of her prince charming, riding on a white horse to ask for her hand and then… and then..]  
Dragging the moment longer for her discomfort, Remilia grinned while Sakuya just pulled out a dagger to threaten her mistress.

[Mistress, I am warning you. Do not tarnish my name!!]

Raising her voice in a bid to look threatening, I am afraid to say that Sakuya failed again as Remilia just giggled as she patted Sakuya's fringe down.

..

..

[THE KISS! The melting of Sakuya's heart as she melted into the arms of the unknown prince, knowing her future is in his hands~ AHH~ YOUTH!]

Ending the sentence with a dramatic stomping of her feet, Remilia laughed as Sakuya blushed even deeper before she tugged at my sleeves, apparently wanting to join me in hiding below the covers.

Oh woe is us, being cornered by two beings older and more worldly wise than us.

[There is something to be said about a Maiden's Kiss. Especially a Shrine Maiden's Kiss…]

Laughing so much that tears were coming out of her eyes, Miss Knowledge coughed and regained her normal demeanor before continuing what she had said.

[It is said to turn a frog to a prince?]

[THAT IS SUPERSTICIOUS!]

With tears flowing freely out of the excessive teasing, I reached for my gohei and flung it straight at Remilia's head, striking her between the eyes while Sakuya threw a dagger that nicked Miss Knowledge's cheek, causing the both of them to retreat out of the room.

[AND STAY OUT!!]

Huffing in anger, Sakuya slammed the door behind them and locked it from the inside before sliding down the door in exhaustion and probably exasperation as well.

[I… -huff- must apologize…]

[… no… I share your pain…]

Suddenly it all seemed so amusing that I just laughed and laughed, wanting to believe that all that happened the night before was not real.

* * *

..

..

..

Meeting a real magician, a maid and being invited to a vampire's mansion as a guest.

Being treated royally by the hosts and joked and laughed with them over dinner.

Learning that I was the Savior of a unknown world not once, but four times…

Facing a vampire at the stroke of midnight…

Remembering that I indeed, know all of these…

..

..

All of these people…

All of previous life that had been a blank…

Were coming together like a jig-saw puzzle… right before my eyes and it was….

It was amazing… the things that I knew before… the talents and skills I had.

..

[What you have once learnt, is all that you need to know]

..

My teacher's saying came to me and I bitterly laughed at how true that was.

During the difficult time with Remilia, I had instinctively pulled out my charms, ofudas and used them without hesitation.

It was as if it was programmed into me and I recited the incantations with nary a pause.

..

..

Looking at my hands, I sighed as I saw them all bandaged and wounded.

I should have died then, died at the hands of the Vampire… the Scarlet Devil after I had placed my fate in her hands.

But I did not… and here I was… sleeping in the Bed of the Scarlet Devil…

[… I'm… sorry about the mess…]

Smiling weakly at Sakuya, I gently eased the covers off me to face Sakuya, who was still trying to recover her composure. Seeing that I was talking to her, Sakuya shook her head and bowed at me.

[I should be… apologizing… Reimu. Not you…]

[How's the mansion?]

Meekly, I winced when Sakuya just looked away and replied.

[… It'll be fine after some touching up…]

[… I am awfully sorry…]

Clapping my hands together, I wondered if all the money at the shrine would be enough to repair the damages when Sakuya suddenly bowed to me and went to her knees.

[Ah! Sakuya, w-what are you do-…]

Trying to coax her back up, I fell back to bed in pain when a sharp pain ripped through me, making tears appear in my eyes.

[I am really apologetic, for not telling you about the Mistress's condition.]

With her head facing the floor, Sakuya did a full 90 degree bow of apology and her silver hair even touched the floor as she held that position for several seconds.

[Please, S-sakuya…d-don't bow… -ow-]

Trying desperately to get up, I was stopped by my own aching body and when Sakuya finally got up, I saw tears in her eyes as she sat beside me and held my hand in hers.

[Reimu… it is us who has caused you such pain… we should be apologizing… not you…]

Not showing me her face out of shame, Sakuya fell silent and allowed me the chance to ask her.

[Apologize for? Sakuya… you did not do anything wrong…]

.

..

Trying my best to smile, I failed as the pain that still plagued my body was too much and all I do was to bit my own lip in a desperate bid not to scream.

[… I… I…]

Shaking her head, Sakuya was about to reply as she turned to look at me but her eyes just went wide in horror.

[Oh my gosh! I forgot about your pain-killers!]

Putting a hand over her mouth, Sakuya disappeared and re-appeared in a split second with a couple of tablets and helped me to drink it down.

..

..

[… does that feel better now?]

For a few seconds after I had taken the pain-killers, nothing seemed to happen but after a few minutes, the pain slowly but surely started to subside, starting with the upper half of my body.

[… y-yes… thank you…]

[You suffered many injuries… at our expense… words… can't describe how I… we apologetic we were… and still am… if you had died because of our selfish act… we would not have forgiven ourselves…]

Furiously wiping the tears from her eyes, Sakuya never released my hand as she spoke, explaining everything to me.

[When you left, Reimu… everyone was surprised but… the one that took it the most badly was Mistress Remilia and Marisa. Marisa cried for days, not believing that you left and… she later decided that she would wait for you… She's such an optimistic person…]

..

..

Hearing her description of Marisa, I mentally took notes and waited for her to continue.

[Miss Remilia… she hid her sadness and anguish for days as she wandered about Gensokyo like normal… she would even go out on sunny days, despite Miss Patchouli and my warnings, all alone… She lost her temper due to despair and… somehow she remained that way for several years…]

Bitterly, Sakuya took a sip of tea and helped me to some as well before continuing her story.

..

..

_[the young Mistress, Flandre Scarlet is much more energetic then Mistress Remilia as she was not that attached to you as Remilia is, Reimu… her powers grew over the years and her self-control matured as well, something that we were happy and excited about… _

_but Miss Remilia suddenly began keeping to herself in the mansion, sleeping through the day and waking up later and later… just like before. Her powers, which were powerful, began to lose control as well, making a red-mist appear around the mansion…]_

..

..

Getting up, Sakuya pulled the curtains away and I could see that the red mist was gone and I smiled to Sakuya happily.

_[Although her powers slowly lost their control, Mistress Remilia herself did not lose her rationality like the Young Mistress and all of us in the mansion were very much relieved but still concerned about her. She rarely left the mansion now and the only one who did regularly were the Young Mistress, Me, China and Miss Patchouli. _

_The fairy maids were afraid to venture out and supplies could only come in through the few of us… Even so, life in the Mansion never changed much… with the Young Mistress filling the gap of the Mistress…]_

..

..

Sakuya almost smiled, remembering the fun and joy that the young mistress used to bring the.

..

..

_[But overlooking all of that was a feeling of unease that the Mistress will eventually lose herself… and she did… gradually she lost all aspects of rationality._

_I… I did not know when it happened… why it happened but she started forbidding us to exit the mansion unless it was to gather supplies… soon only I was allowed to leave the entrance and only I was allowed to see the Mistress. _

_Even Miss Keine, the teacher that Miss Remilia hired, would find it difficult to visit her to report on Flandre's progress.]_

..

..

Reaching the climax of her story, Sakuya stared at me while I licked my lips to speak.

[Yes, Sakuya?]

[… are you mad at us… for not telling this to you… Reimu? If you had even an inkling… you would have protected yourself more… b-but… if we told you… told you, the Reimu who did not know about herself… her powers… you would have ran away… and so…]

[… no…]

Shaking my head, I struggled to sit up so that I could meet her eyes and I confidently told her.

[It was right of you… to fear that I might run away from the situation… but… I wouldn't. I definitely would not have left you, if you had cried out for help… told me that I can help… I am a Shrine Maiden, Sakuya.]

Smiling at her, I clapped both my hands together to pray and pray I did.

..

..

[Bless this home, it's inhabitants, it's every inch and every pore…

The faith that the people here… the love that the people here…

the trust that the people here have…

Spirits, heed my call, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden's call…

answer the call of the people here,

answer their faith,

love and trust for each other and watch over them…]

..

..

Finishing my prayer, my unease in my heart cleared and I smiled again to the speechless Sakuya, her mouth hanging wide open.

[A Shrine Maiden will serve the people and the spirits… and I won't leave a person in need…]

[R-Reimu…]

[Even with all the odds… the spirits will lead me through… my faith will persevere and…. Even if I fail… others will follow my lead… Such is the way of faith.]

Waving my hand in front of me, I pointed to Sakuya before smiling at her.

[Do you… have faith?]

[…]

Posing the question to her, I was sure Sakuya must find it amusing as she buckled over, giggling as she did so.

But I was proved wrong when her arm squeezed mine.

[… Thank you… Reimu…]

[… …]

I expected no thanks from her and I shook my head, urging her to continue.]

* * *

..

**Author's Notes: Thank you for you guy's reviews! it makes me keep writing!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Author's Note: I forgot an Author's note for the Author's Note in the Earlier Chapter. My apologizes for not replying reviews as it is... hard for me to reply to encouragement. Hence I am thanking all of you here.**

**I'll answer any... deeper questions than that personally ^^**

**

* * *

**

Chapter 9: Of the End of the Scarlet Mists

**

* * *

  
**

_[Mistress seemed more and more irrational as the days, weeks and months pass. _

_When it finally turned to the worst, she forbid the young mistress to leave the mansion and when she tried to challenge her will, Mistress crushed her powers with nary a thought, something that horrified us. _

_Her powers seemed to multiply when she is not rational, the same way Flandre is and we cowered in fear at her feet… it was horrible… Reimu… the mistress that I knew had disappeared and we could not do anything about it, helpless as we are…]_

Shaking her head, Sakuya continued after helping me with another sip of tea.

_[When you came… we thought that you… perhaps… if it was you, you could talk some sense into Mistress Remilia… that was why…. We withheld her condition from you, in fear of spooking you…]_

[Can… you ever forgive us?]

...

..

..

Lowering her head, Sakuya seemed to have reached the end of her story and she looked up, eyes swelling from all her crying and her lips dry from explaining.

She was a wreck but her own mind and soul must be a wreck too.

Guilt is forever the greatest corrosive to the person's soul; one which consumes oneself the easiest and the one which is hardest to remove.

But, from her cries, I could hear her love for her mistress and her love for all the members in the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

Love too, is the greatest strength of people; the one that can force people to do crazy and amazing things. The motivation might not be good, depending on how you judge it, but it is the best motivator of all time.

..

..

For a Shrine Maiden, a person looks and ability does not matter.

What matters is the soul as the soul will reflect a person's true intentions.

Whether she is kind, cruel, happy or sad, a soul will reflect that…

Guilt corrodes away a person's soul, making him or her more susceptible to corruption by other people, influences from other people and to events that happen to other people.

Love increases faith and the better traits of people…

But, is that always true?

..

..

..

[… Sakuya… of course I will forgive you…]

Looking at Sakuya, who was still begging me, I did not want to know the answer to that anymore… she loved her mistress that much that she had disregarded me.

[…]

For a moment, a feeling like hatred appeared in my soul but I just as quickly feel it disappear.

[… Because… you did that as you loved your mistress… right?]

Smiling, I hugged Sakuya, ignoring the pain that ripped through me as I did so.

Jealousy is not needed in me, nor is hatred or pride…

Being… the shrine Maiden…?

Lost in my own thoughts, I did not even realize when Sakuya had stopped crying till the first drop of tears dropped on her shoulder, my tears were falling down my cheeks.

..

..

[R-Reimu?]

[…-sob-]

Biting my lip, I tried to remain calm even as the tide of emotions threatened to overwhelm me in a moment.

[Reimu?]

Even Sakuya's hands hugging me, which had felt so comforting a day ago, did close to nothing to calm me down.

It just made me feel even sadder.

* * *

..

..

Sadder at myself, for thinking this way…

..

..

_I am the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, I live the Life of the Hakurei Shrine Maiden…_

_I am expected to be the Shrine Maiden…_

_I serve the people, only the people and the spirits…_

_I should not feel hatred, jealousy towards others._

_I should not be proud of my own abilities, my own talents, my own status and forever be humble._

_Love the people at all times._

_Serve the Spirits at all time…_

_The teachings of the Shrine Maiden, to be exact the Hakurei Shrine Maiden echoes in my mind._

_But… but, I do not want to know all of this…_

_Being with Sakuya… being with Patchoui and being with Cirno…_

_Being with Meiling and being with Suika…_

_All of them, are contradicting and making me doubt my belief as a Shrine Maiden._

_Am I living, just solely for the people?_

_I am serving the people; that is no doubt that I am serving the people…_

_But, is that my purpose in the world? To serve the people?_

_To be the Hakurei Shrine Maiden? Is that my sole purpose in life?_

..

..

_Seeing Suika, loving me and loving being the Shrine Maiden made me happy for her and… maybe a bit exasperated of her existence, a youkai serving the people that do not believe in her…_

_But I had suppressed it, it is not befitting of me to be such a critic to a person of such faith._

_Seeing Cirno, with his ever childish innocence that left me speechless and the confidence that sparkled throughout his whole being and soul, it made me feel so insignificant._

_Can I boast of that innocence and the pureness in Cirno?_

_But I had stopped myself, not wanting to feel jealous of her and to hate her._

_Then, hearing Sakuya confide in me, I fell apart to jealousy. She could… forget about anyone else and give up everything she has just for her mistress._

_I am sure, she would do it for everyone in the mansion, even if it was for Meiling, she would go all out._

_She loves them that much…_

.

..

_I… I am jealous of her… she has the right to be herself along with her destiny, her fate… her purpose…_

_Sakuya is a maid and will forever be a maid. But that maid, Izayoi Sakuya has the right to love, the right to put everything aside and for a fleeing moment, be herself…_

_Unlike me… Hakurei Reimu, who has no other purpose in life, other then be the Hakurei Shrine Maiden._

_Whatever I do, whenever I do it and whether conscious of the fact._

_My actions will be linked to the Hakurei Shrine Maiden…_

_That… is my fate…_

..

..

_

* * *

_

..

..

_[Reimu?]_

..

..

_Feeling weird that Reimu did not reply me after a short moment, I looked down to see that Reimu had fallen asleep, tears visible in her eyes and I stopped, unsure what I should do for now._

_I had assumed that the tears that had fallen were mostly mine but now I could see that Reimu shed little less than me._

_Kept in the dark as of why she did that, I was puzzled at why she would cry as I tucked her to bed. Placing a hand on her head, I was relieved when I found that she was not feverish and then, I slowly ran a hand through that silky hair of hers._

_Reimu sure has grown through the years and as I stared at her face, flushed pink, I could not help but feel just a bit jealous at the young lady in front of me._

..

..

_Yes, Reimu was not a girl now and not the temperamental and selfish Miko she was in the past._

_She had shot up in height, became more womanly and more importantly, more wise and matured._

_How she carried herself is different from how she behaved in the past._

_Always in the centre of the world, was our Reimu but now, she is like the servant of the world; always thinking of the people and displaying acts of kindness that would not be expected out of her, of all people._

_Pausing for a moment, I placed both my hands on my lap as I just looked at her, wallowing in my own guilt as I did so._

_All her injuries, from the small cut on her otherwise flawless face to her dislocated legs, were a direct consequence of my actions._

..

..

_[… I'm sorry…]_

_For all I know, she might never forgive me, never forgive me for sending her into harm's way when I did know of the current situation._

_I… I truly am selfish… what right do I have in calling her selfish in the past?_

_After all, everyone is concerned only about themselves…_

* * *

..

..

[… uh…]

[Good Evening, Sleepy head!]

Waking up to the grinning demon, Remilia Scarlet, I tried to move away from her but my injuries prevented me from doing that. My hand joints, which were functioning just swell a few hours ago were numb, probably stiffening up after I laid down to rest and I was unable to clutch on to my gohei.

[… Remilia…]

Weakly calling her name, I managed a small smile as what I was thinking earlier still revolved around my mind like a dark cloud hovering over my brain, dampening my spirits.

[I'm going to rest now, Reimu… I'm sleepy…]

Yawning, Remilia gave me a very light hug before she hollered for another person.

[PATCHEY, IT'S YOUR TURN!]

Screaming her lungs out, Remilia looked a bit upset as she saw me looking at her, my cover still drawn protectively between me and her, sort of like a barrier of sorts.

..

..

[Reimu, are you still upset at me? For stealing your kiss?]

It must be a sort of optical illusions that Devils use to gain sympathy as when she crawled into my blankets, snuggled beside me and stared at me with those puppy-like eyes, I could not say no.

[… no…]

[You're so cold, Reimu!!]

Rubbing her head beside me like a kitten, a vampire and VERY ancient kitten, Remilia left me alone in my room, sailing out the door casually.

[… do I dislike her?]

Reflecting on my thoughts as she left, I asked myself the question: [Do I dislike Remilia?] and I came up with no definite answer.

[… I should never dislike anyone… i… I should forgive everyone…]

Still, that is beside the point as even if I am expected to forgive people and to love the people, disliking would be a personal belief, is that not?

[… I'm veering from my beliefs…]

Clapping my hands together, I prayed as well as any good miko would and instantly I felt my heart become a bit lighter, as if a light load was removed after admitting that I might be close to disliking Remilia.

[She is cute… and she really does not mean… harm… I suppose…]

Biting my lip, I ran back to reality quickly when I saw the door swing open to reveal Miss Knowledge, a book still in her hand slowly drifting in to sit beside me.

Breathing normally, Miss Knowledge looked to be in the pink of health, the direct opposite of me as she settled down to sit beside me, dusting the chair off as she did so.

The faint smile on her face only brightened when she took my hand into hers to check my pulse. The way her eyes smiled back startled and caught my attention and I just stared at her, unsure of what to do.

..

..

[… You're doing better, Reimu… much better…]

Lowering her other hand, which was raised above me to cause a soft glow to envelope me, Miss Knowledge started scribbling something on her book as she mused silently to herself, occasionally nodding and murmuring to herself.

[Reimu, you'll fully recover in a week, so you'll be our guest here for the whole week.]

Smiling happily as she slammed the book shut, Miss Knowledge reached for a pair of glasses in her pocket and wore them, much to my chagrin as she started to lecture me.

..

..

[As you might already know, we spent hours patching your up, you suffered injuries that SHOULD have killed you, if I had not anticipated the fight ahead. I… I am deeply apologetic… for not letting you into this plan…]

Lowering her head briefly as she apologized to me like how Sakuya did, I felt my heartstrings being tugged for a moment and I looked away, very awkward.

[… It does not matter whether you truly accept my apology or Sakuya, for that matter. I do not want to fake surprise that the possibility of you bearing a grudge against us is very high, substantial in fact.

But, I do hope to seek your forgiveness and by doing so, hope to seek reparation from you.

I admit, that might be a selfish wish, to quell the growing ocean of guilt in my heart, but that is not my true intention at all… I hope… that you would understand and relate to me…]

..

..

Her voice trailing off, Miss Knowledge was more flustered than ever and even the tips of her ears started to blush red and I, being the shrine Maiden that I was, smiled and nodded at her.

It was not that I did not want to forgive her, I really do intend to forgive her. But the shadow of myself, the Hakurei Maiden of Myself, would always be credited to forgiving her.

[… yes…]

Smiling as those dark thoughts floated through my mind, my eyes went wide when Miss Knowledge suddenly grabbed my hands.

[Regardless of your Shrine Maiden Beliefs, Hakurei Reimu. I am asking you, Reimu as a person to another person, not as an associate to a stranger. I, Patchouli Knowledge, is humbly asking for forgiveness.]

It must have taken courage and wisdom to pop that question to me.

Miss Knowledge, from my hazy memories of her, is not a very talkative or a very emotional person. For her to speak with such emotion and seriousness, not to mention the sheer amount of words that she is using, made it clear that she was very serious.

The many words were just to confuse us into misreading her true intentions but I could read her like a book.

..

..

[… Reimu, forgive me.]

Getting up suddenly, Miss Knowledge went to her knees and bowed fully to me, her head touching the ground just like Sakuya and I, I…

[Miss Knowledge!!]

Giving a cry of surprise, I tried to get her to stand and promptly fell out of bed and onto her, landing with a great crash and pain ruptured through my brain.

[!!!!]

Once again, the cry just died in my throat as I writhe in agony, clutching my body as I did so. My whole body was throbbing with pain and it felt that my bones were all broken again till Miss Knowledge muttered something under her breath.

[…!]

As another soft glow enveloped me, I felt the pain leave me and I slowly levitated up to my bed and I dropped into it with a soft 'plop'.

Panting due to the effort and being used as a cushion, Miss Knowledge managed a strained smile as she just collapse in her chair.

Before she could speak however, I beat her to it.

[Thank you… Miss Knowledge… for clearing my head…]

[??]

[I… had doubts about… myself… who I am… and who am I supposed to be.]

[You are being silly, you are Hakurei Reimu.]

[… yes…]

..

..

_It is actually very simple, although I am the Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine._

_I am still Reimu and no one else is Reimu…_

_If, I Reimu is confused about my ownself… then I am not Reimu, not Hakurei Reimu but a nameless soul that is lost._

_I am who I am, regardless of my name._

_But my name, is Hakurei Reimu and so…_

_I act, I forgive, I smile, I repent, I pray and I… live._

_Therefore I am, Hakurei Reimu._

..

..

[… I am Reimu, not Hakurei Reimu…]

[You are Hakurei Reimu, that is a fact.]

[yes, I am Hakurei Reimu and I am the Hakurei Shrine Maiden… but for now… let me be Reimu, just plain old me, without the Hakurei Shrine…]

Begging her and thanking her for letting my mind clear for a moment, I clutched Miss Knowledge's hand and she, with a confused expression on her face, nodded at me.

[I forgive you… Miss Knowledge… I knew you did that out of desperation… but, next time…]

[Ask, alright? Just ask…]

Weakly, I made a request that must have sounded really indecorous to her as she stared at me for a moment.

..

..

[If that was so easily accomplished, I would have taken that blunt but effective approach from the start and not bothered with scheming with Sakuya about how to hide that from you.]

Face-palming, Miss Knowledge nonetheless still stuck with me as she gave another detailed Medical Report.

* * *

..

..

[Your bones are all set, if I had not mentioned it before. It will take approximately 3-4 days for it to fully heal, thanks to the Lunarian's medicine and of course, Sakuya's time manipulation abilities of allowing your wounds to heal that much quicker.]

[Why didn't you just let it all heal quicker?]

[You are being very foolish, Reimu.]

Face-palming again as I made a remark that was certainly foolish in her eyes and she explained to me while rolling her eyes.

..

..

[If we did that, it would come to no surprise to us that you would die of malnutrition before that happened. Sakuya's abilities can cause any part of your regenerative ability to increase in it's effectiveness.

However it does not take into account the amount of nourishment currently in your body as the body would naturally assume that it is consuming the same amount of nourishment in normal terms, thus endangering your physical well being.

If you were well and healthy when we attempted it, that is a non-issue. But, seeing that you are hovering over the border and life-and-death, it would be like feeding you poison in the pretext of food.

You would die even before you would be nourished.]

..

As most of her words flew over my confused mind, I took comfort that Miss Knowledge knew what she was doing and that I was alive due to that as I sighed in relief.

[Another boost in your regeneration abilities, pardon me if I placed it VERY bluntly to you, is the transfusion of blood that you received.]

Narrowing her purple eyes, she seemed a bit reluctant to tell me the details but as she herself had started the topic, she had nary a choice in saying no and she continued.

[You had lost a tremendous amount of blood….]

[…]

Remembering the night, I winced and clapped my hands together to pray the spirits that I was alive and sitting here now once more.

..

..

[The entire mansion, what was left with it had traces of blood everywhere. It… was like a blood bath… I calculated and measured that you, in all likeness, had lost 75% of your total blood. It would be fatal and it should be fatal, have not been for Remi.]

[Remilia?]

[It is Mistress Remilia to you, the one who gave your fate to her in a silver platter, Reimu.]

[… Remilia?]

Ignoring the sly grin on her face, I pressed for an answer and hoped that it was not the answer I was dreading.

[She gave some of her blood to you.]

I shall remember that moment for the rest of my life, mainly due to fact that my blood froze, Goosebumps started to appear on my skin and I felt my lunch up my throat, making me want to throw up.

All that, in a single moment, due to a simple sentence by Miss Knowledge.

..

..

[… That response was calibrated but I am surprised you kept your dignity.]

[… Dignity is perhaps not my strong point, but I shall strive to maintain it.]

Dryly, I retorted her as I complemented on her words.

[… Miss Knowledge… Remilia really did transfer some of her blood to me?]

[You are edgy and frustrated, that I can gather from your actions and tone since you woke up.]

..

..

[I… I apologize for my attitude, it is really rude of me…]

Lowering my head, I felt Miss Knowledge's hands on my head and I felt comforted, if only just a little at that little simple act.

[No, It is understandable. To have a vampire's Blood flowing through you; that would be very unpleasant.

But in doing so, she saved your life and in the process sped your recovery.

A Vampire's Blood is powerfully magical and although it does not mean that you are a vampire in reality, you are a vampire in technically. Reimu, you do have vampire blood in your veins.]

[… -gulp-]

[That is not all, inside you is the blood of Sakuya, China, mine and even Houraisen Kaguya.]

[K-Kaguya?]

[If it seems familiar, you do know her. But that is beside the point.

Inside you, in your veins is circulating the blood of a human (Sakuya), a vampire (Remi), a magician (me), an incredible tough youkai (China) and an immortal (Kaguya). I do not know what implications that might have, but at that critical moment, we do not have much of an option…]

..

..

[I understand that… it is… just uncomfortable…]

[That the Hakurei Bloodline is stained with all of the unspeakable spirits that you vow to exterminate from the world?]

[… No, is that… all of them… would willingly give me a portion of their life-blood…and I never thought of it that way… the Hakurei Bloodline is not my concern, what is of concern is how I, Reimu's view of spirits…]

Looking up at her, I saw Miss Knowledge look away, a blush evident on her face and I tilted my head in confusion.

..

..

_[… Kindness to spirits… you are amazing, Reimu… it made the effort that I placed into… you… worth well…]_

[I would not have expected that from you…]

[… It is due to everyone that I am alive right now, all of you deserve my thanks.]

[Save it. You did save us as well…]

[… Ha ha~]

* * *

..

..

[I assume you do have something to ask us, pray tell.]

Reminding me of my mission a few minutes later, Miss Knowledge had finished her analysis and was attentively looking at me.

[… that's right…]

The incident had wiped my mind off the whole thing and I struggled to remember what my intent was, coming over here.

[Marisa is GONE?!]

Giving a small shriek of surprise when I told her, I cocked my head in confusion at the sudden and intense response from Miss Knowledge.

She must have noticed my look of confusion as she paused, coughed and continued speaking with her usual demeanor.

[… Do you mean, the 'rat' has gone missing?]

..

..

Her face, suddenly flushed pink, made me raise an eyebrow in surprise but I continued with my story.

[Suika… said that there were irregularities with the youkai's behavior… and M-Marisa had gone missing…]

Tilting my head, I bit my lip as I said another prayer for the people that were harmed by the youkai.

[May the spirits be kind to them…]

[… So, Marisa has gone missing… I suggest that we keep this within ourselves and never mention it in front of Flandre, if Flandre ever gets wind of this, it will be likely that she will burn the Mansion and everything around it to the ground.]

Rubbing her chin, Miss Knowledge seemed to want to think about the matter for a moment and I allowed her that time as I just sat in my bed, thinking about my next move.

When I thought about it, it was pretty much a risky gamble that I had made in coming here in the first place.

..

..

Back then, two days ago…although it seemed like a lifetime ago, I was completely clueless to what is Gensokyo, what is danmaku…

I could not fly, even… but now, I remembered what it was like, even if it was a few flashbacks and distant memories, I knew I had lived in Gensokyo… I could danmaku with ease and I can even fly…

For me, Hakurei Reimu, it was not possible two days ago… but I definitely had done that before, when I was younger and I was reliving the experience and journey that I had.

When I had set my sights on the brilliant red mansion and the lonely blue lake, something in me urged me to go there and I did.

Perhaps, I was reliving my previous life as I fought, swam and kicked my way here… winning Cirno, Miss Meiling and Remilia one by one, just like I did before.

Perhaps it was my Shrine Maiden Intuition once again?

..

..

[… may the spirits bless me…]

Clapping my hands together, I prayed once more before I looked at Miss Knowledge.

In my memory, Miss Knowledge should not be so fond of Marisa, whoever she is but she was showing very deep concern for her, if I am not mistaken as I judged her with a smile on my face.

..

..

[Ah… w-what are you smiling at, Reimu?]

Dropping her intellectual look for a second, Miss Knowledge blushed once again as I shook my head and explained.

[It is nothing, I just saw how concerned you were about Marisa that I could not help but wonder who is she to you…]

[S-She's just a rat! That's all!!]

Forcing herself deeper and deeper into a corner, I smiled even more as I covered my mouth with a hand and laughed with a 'fufufu~' sound.

[Miss Knowledge, unfortunately, no matter how much you fancy yourself to be, you are a very bad liar. Marisa must be very important to you.]

..

..

With my years of knowledge counseling the hapless, love-struck teenagers at the Shrine, reading her was like a walk in the park for me but my body has it's limits and as I waved a finger at her, I promised to get to the bottom of it at a later date.

[We shall discuss, about… you infatuation at a later date.]

[REIMU, DON'T YOU DARE!]

..

Standing up in a hurry, Miss Knowledge raised her book and looked as if she was about to slam the book on me when she noticed me giggling at her.

[Well, it seems that you have just laid to rest all your claims.]

Making the same 'fufufu~' laughter

[Ah.. I.. No, No, it's not that way.. I…]

Devoid of a snappy comeback, I grinned and just smiled in victory with Miss Knowledge, clutching her book so tightly that her knuckles turned white.

I should be weary about her wanting to kill me to rid the world of evidence but surprisingly, I am quite calm as I watched her wince and blush when my eyes locked on with hers.

[… Besides that, Miss Knowledge… Suika did mention that the youkai are getting restless… do you, feel anything unusual?]

Remembering what Suika had said, I continued to probe information from Miss Knowledge, about halfway into our discussion, she had Remilia brought in, or rather carried in with her coffin for us to question her.

* * *

..

..

_[Hmm mm~~]_

_[Mm mm~~]_

_[Well, let's not tell Flan. She will go nuts.]_

_[Like you.]_

_[…]_

_[… Now, Now… don't fight…]_

_[Patchey, do you have an issue with me?!]_

_[No, none at all…]_

_[Stop lying!! You Book that can be read by the cover!]_

_[What is that supposed to be mean?! It should be, you should never just read a book by it's cover!]_

_[Oh shut up, You book!]_

_[It should be book worm, Remi!]_

_[Good that you admitted it!]_

..

..

_[…]_

_[…]_

_[Now, don't fight…]_

_[…]_

_[…]_

_[FIRE SIGN: AGNIS SHINE!]_

_[SCARLET SIGN: SCARLET SHOT!]_

_[Ahhh~~]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

After destroying yet another portion of the house and being carried away by Sakuya, it was finally decided that Miss Knowledge, Remilia and the rest of the Scarlet Devil Mansion staff that I would stay over for the remainder of the week to recuperate while the others went out to gather more information on what is exactly wrong with Gensokyo while I rested.

[Is… this really fine?]

Looking up at Remilia, who was standing on a chair, pointing a finger to the window, I nervously asked as all around the bed, all of the Mansion's Staff gathered around in a circle.

[yes, of course it is, it is my fault that I hurt you…]

Looking away suddenly, Remilia coughed to regain some dignity while all the spirits around her just chattered and giggled.

[So, it will be the Scarlet Devil Mansion's job to take care of you, Fairies, I expect nothing better. Sakuya and Meiling and Patchey will be going out to observe the situation, needless to say, I am going too. Flandre and Koakuma will be in charge. Naturally, Reimu will be our guest till we return.]

[… I'm really fine, couldn't I come with all of you?]

..

..

Pleading as I tried to get out of bed only to be stopped by a fairy, I was silenced by Miss Knowledge.

[Reimu, you are an adult now. You should know your limits and your capabilities.

Hardly are you in your best and here you are, wishing to join us. We have lived longer, far longer than you and we have the right as an adult to make decisions like you do. So, Reimu, act your age.]

The harsh words from Miss Knowledge failed me and I nodded slowly.

[…A-Alright… I might have… gotten a bit……]

[Although it is your duty to protect the people, help the people and to educate people in terms of what is youkai. You too, are a youkai exterminator; it is unlikely that you would in reality need to be worried about us, not even mentioning the gap in powers we have over you.]

[Ugh…]

Hitting the hammer on the head, I was unable to come up with a better comeback and I just nodded my head, powerless in the face of the reasoning put forward by Miss Knowledge.

..

..

[After all, Reimu!]

It was Miss Meiling who spoke this time as she showed a thumbs-up sign to me, a very human-like sign as she grinned and patted her bosom proudly.

[It's not that fair that you get to save the world everytime! It's our turn to do our part to save the world.]

[… Hmph, so it seems intelligence has seeped into that thick skull of yours.]

Laughing coldly at Miss Meiling, Sakuya smiled warmly to me as she held my hand in hers.

[Trust us, Reimu, we'll find out what's wrong with Gensokyo… if there is anything wrong, then it's your turn to save the world again.]

[So that's that. Be a dear and listen to Koakuma, got that?]

Flying over, Remilia pulled another fairy, this time a fairy with horns and dressed in a black silken dress In front of me.

[R-Reimu, Miss Hakurei… I-I'm Koakuma…]

Bowing her little head, the little fairy smiled nervously as she placed a hand on her chest and smiled.

..

..

[I am Miss Patchouli's Assistant, but for the next few days I will be monitoring your condition in her stead…]

She never quite got to finish her sentence as I had hugged her excitedly.

[You're so cute! I… I mean…]

The adorable Koakuma got over my rationality and I hugged her quite by impulse. It would be hard to describe the facial expression on Koakuma or the other's in words so I shall save it.

It is however, a much easier task to explain why I did what I did.

It has been a while since I had seen a little girl as adorable as her and very simply, the urge to hug her and rub my face against her is quite understandable, at least to me.

But, judging from the weird expressions the others were giving me, it must not be that natural as I had imaged it to be.

[W-What?]

[… You wouldn't do that if you heard what Koakuma is.]

Face-palming, Sakuya just shrugged as she casually told me Koakuma's identity.

[Koakuma is actually a succubus.]

[Who cares, it is the interior that matters!]

[Uh… Reimu, that is her interior, Reimu? REIMU?]

Tugging desperately at my sleeve, Sakuya tried to convince me that Koakuma might actually be a devil in disguise? What a joke!

[Seems like she is totally smitten by Koakuma…]

[… Perhaps she can be an incubus now…]

..

..

No matter who said that, I am not paying heed as I was still hugging the strangely silent Koakuma with my hands.

She felt very soft and cuddly and she looked so adorable that, that I just can't help myself!!

Spirits, I hope you do not feel offended or scandalized by my behavior!

[NO, REIMU! DON'T YOU THINK I'M CUTE ANYMORE?!]

Giving a full blown shriek, a speeding Vampire collided with my chest and grabbed Koakuma from my clutches as I just winced and writhe in pain.

..

[You!! Get away from Reimu! You seductress!! Don't you dare two-time me, Reimu!!!]

Turning to me suddenly, Remilia slapped me repeatedly to try and get me back to my senses.

[She is an incubus, Reimu! She's not pure! Besides, you're mine! MINE!

Koakuma, I hereby forbid you to ever touch Reimu again! If I see you doing that, I will burn your little corpse when I am done with you, IF you have a corpse.]

I would have expected Koakuma to shudder in horror at that thought and certainly the other members of the Scarlet Devil Mansion certainly thought so as they all took a nervous step back.

However, contrary to their expectations, Koakuma never wavered; instead a malicious grin appeared on her face as she just casually stroked her own face, her flawless face….

Spirits, forgive me!!

..

..

[No~ It's been a while since anyone liked me~~

So it's fine whether I'm an incubus or succubus…

Reimu shall be mine…~~

She will come to me… What are **you **going to do about it, hmm?]

..

..

Mockingly, Koakuma showed off her figure as she danced casually around Remilia.

If one would take note, Koakuma did indeed have a figure to die for and it is driving impure thoughts in my mind as I just followed her movements.

Odd, that such a little fairy/demon is able to get the better of Remilia Scarlet as the both of them shot daggers at each other.

Before Remilia could say anything however, Koakuma had planted a kiss on my cheeks that made me blush crimson.

...

...

[~~~~~~~~~~~!!]

A stunned silence then befalls the room and I, touching my cheek, knew that Koakuma had just thrown oil on the fire that was Remilia Scarlet.

[WHY YOU!!!]

[Tsk~ If you're going to show off your powers… that meant you really have lost to me, Mistress…]

Before Remilia could blow Koakuma off to kingdom come, the land down under and to the far reaches of earth, Koakuma remarked casually as she flew right in front of Remilia, winking at her.

[You know, how about we let Reimu choose. That'll be fun, wouldn't it?]

..

_

* * *

_

..

..

_It was, one of the worst possible scenario that should never have happened._

_Never would I have expected such a catastrophe and even if one had told me that the Sun will soon crash to the earth and the end is near, I would have believe it instead of the impossible that had just happened in front of me._

_Koakuma was my librarian and she has done a pretty good job thus far. She was skillful, patient and understanding to all the other fairies, even going out of the way for their sake._

..

_She was willing to learn, obedient and most importantly, soft-spoken and the word malicious could never be used to describe her._

_She is like a flower of the whole Scarlet Devil Mansion, even Sakuya admitted that she was very likeable, if albeit a little clumsy at first._

_Now, the little devil girl, the succubus that I had trusted, had did a 360 degree transformation into the Devil._

_Pardoning the pun, which I believe is none or seriously underrated, Koakuma was challenging the Mistress over dominance over Reimu._

_That scenario, I would never imagine possible._

..

..

_As I floated a safe distance away, I could see the rage build up in Remi and the concern on Reimu as Koakuma just flew this and that way, annoying Remi more and more._

_It could not be Reimu's fault… perhaps it could be her fault but…then surely it could not be Remi's fault…_

_On second thoughts, it could be Remi's fault as well._

_Before I think myself into a corner, I have to say that whose fault it is, it does not matter as the situation looked critical at any given time._

_Koakuma was surely playing with not just a fire, but perhaps the entire forest fire that threatened to engulf her._

_What could have caused such change in the attendant that I swore I knew?_

..

..

_Perhaps, it is the lack of attention that was given to her?_

_Although popular and likeable, she was kept mostly in the library with me and that might have made her miserable without me knowing it._

_She is, as we all know now, a succubus and thus was gifted with the physical blessings of her role, to make her irresistible to others._

_Whether it is the fact that there was a lack of males or the forbidden law of being a male in the mansion, Koakuma must have lots pent up inside her small frame._

_Being Youkai, we do not have the urge to reproduce or feel extremely attracted to otherwise, irresistible body curves and all the nonsense._

_I believe people call them lust?_

_Perhaps, Reimu unwittingly awakened the succubus/incubus side of Koakuma by showing such affection towards her._

..

..

_In the human world, the other world that exists beyond Gensokyo, it is said that Devils, especially Succubus and Incubus is very numerous in number and were extremely powerful._

_In Gensokyo, with the number of youkai overwhelming the population of humans, it is likely that the Koakuma's race did not survive or thrive due to the simple fact that: Youkai do not feel attracted to other Youkai._

_Only powerful youkai, like me, Remilia and the others feel that way and sometimes, I believe that is due to us being too close to humans and developing such weird emotions._

_So, Koakuma's succubus/incubus side has awakened and is now sparring with Remi…_

_As I had said earlier, it is the worst and impossible situation to hit me yet…_

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

..

..

In the end, after the intense staring competition between Remilia and the little sweetie that was Koakuma, it was decided that the fairies will help Miss Meiling, Sakuya and Miss Knowledge while Koakuma and Remilia would stay behind to take care of me.

How the situation developed into: 'Who Makes Reimu feels better shall be the winner' Competition was unknown to me.

..

..

But, the smile that Koakuma had on her face was definitely very frightening, how could such an innocent and sweet child be so malicious?

It must be the fever that is playing tricks on my eyes..

Oh spirits, bless the little girl.

My Shrine Maiden teachings taught me never to view people from their exterior and only their interior, what matters was that Little Koakuma is a likeable, if lonely and misunderstood girl.

[T-take care, everyone…]

Weakly, I waved to them as all of them took off, leaving me with the two devils, still glaring at one another.

..

..

[Hmph, to think that I would allow for this sort of ridiculous competition, Koa.]

[Mistress, if you are worried about losing, you can forfeit, I do not mind at all.]

[Silence!! Koa, you have the nerve to say that! Remilia Scarlet NEVER Loses! Well, let us begin! Reimu, I'm going to prepare lunch!]

[Me too, Miss Hakurei!]

Smiling sweetly at me, Koakuma tugged at my sleeves till they covered my body and up to my neck before she bowed and left.

[Miss Hakurei, please take care of your health and rest!]

Closing the door behind her, I could have sworn I heard some banging noises as I closed my eyes, wondering at what fate was going to befall me.

..

..

* * *

_[Y-YOU! I WANTED TO SAY THAT!]_

_[Mistress, if you're going to keep saying that, it's not fun to win you anymore~]_

_[WHY YOU! I'LL MAKE SURE YOU KNOW THE POWER OF THE SCARLET DEVIL!]_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_**Author's Note: Yes, it is a silly end to the chapter. I apologize. and i feel my sense of humor being a little twisted and odd.**  
_


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note: I forgot about updating or writing thanks to Umineko no Naku Koro ni. This chapter signifies the End of the EoSd Part

* * *

Chapter 10: Of Darkness and Recollection

* * *

..

..

[So… I guess…]

Standing at the front door of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I smiled at all who came to send me off, Remilia Scarlet, Miss Knowledge, Sakuya, Miss Meiling, Koakuma and the Fairies. Even Flandre came to send me off and I smiled at all of them.

[… Thank you, for taking care of me…]

Bowing to them, I looked at each of them individually before saying my thanks.

..

..

[Thank you, Remilia… for allowing me to rest here as I recuperated.]

[Thank you, Miss Knowledge, I will not forget what you taught me… the many things that I have learnt, I shall put them to good use.]

[Thank you, Sakuya… for taking care of me while I was unconscious… and… thank you for your help… in many other things…]

[Thank you, Miss Meiling, for all the tips you taught me…]

[Thank you, Koakuma… for taking care of me…]

[… Thank you, everyone…]

..

..

Bowing to them, I willed myself to float up to the air. The atmosphere was thick with emotion and I struggled to keep my emotions in check.

Within the course of the week, I had learnt and appreciated all of the staff of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

From the very mature and yet sometimes childish Remilia Scarlet to the carefree-ness of the every-day Fairy Maid of the Scarlet Devil Mansion, everyone of them had warmed my heart and I felt saddened to leave. But leave I must for I had yet to finish the task I had started, that is to find Marisa, who ever she is and to find out about the recent changes in the behavior of the youkai, the spirits that gave me strength.

..

..

..

[… Reimu!]

As I left the front gate and headed towards the lake, I turned and I could see Remilia and Flandre, the both of them standing up at the top of the mansion, waving their hands in unison.

[Be sure to visit us!]

[Come play again, Reimu!]

Waving a hand back at the two of them, I smiled and paused as Miss Meiling, her gorgeous red hair twirling behind her, flew to the top of the gate and hollered to me.

[REIMU, GENSOKYO DEPENDS ON YOU!]

Nodding back to her, I flew backwards with my head facing them and suddenly, all the maids, including Sakuya bowed to me and shouted.

[We wish you well, Reimu!]

[… Everyone…]

Muttering to myself even as I knew that they could never hope to hear me, I turned my back to them and sped off into the dark forest ahead, wiping my eyes as I did so.

_[May you succeed… Reimu.]_

In my mind, I could hear Miss Knowledge's whisper and that made me stop in my tracks and for my tears to start dropping down.

[… … I'll do my best… …]

..

..

* * *

..

..

It's a very weird feeling, flying in the air…

It felt, so comforting and saddening at the same time…

Not that, it could not be called nostalgic or familiar at that.

Flying in the air, with the wind blowing across my face and the sun shining lightly on me, I allowed my mind to wonder as I flew towards my next destination, the Human Village.

If I wanted to get hold of any clues; then that is the best place to get it…

..

..

[…]

Even as I flew, I felt hollow, as if someone had ripped a part of my heart from me and threw it away, leaving me hollow in the inside.

It was not due to my experience at the Scarlet Devil Mansion but it was the after-effect of being in the Mansion that started to make me doubt myself.

My previous doubts in the mansion, of my mission and of who I am… started to resurface in me.

..

..

I fear myself, I fear the name of the Hakurei… the many responsibilities of the Hakurei and the expectations of being a Hakurei…

Before, in my comfortable if run-down home, I was free of those worries and… I was carefree, more carefree and relaxed then what I am now.

Troubling over so many little things: My Mission, the namesake of the Hakurei Maiden, Serving the people and to maintain my inner self…

All those are pulling at me, pulling me down towards self destruction.

..

..

It was as if I was clinging on to a slowly straining rope that was holding me up from a certain death.

Being in the Scarlet Devil Mansion, I was welcomed and embraced as Reimu, just plain Reimu and not Hakurei Reimu.

Sure, at times Miss Meiling and Miss Knowledge would remind me of who I am but they did not force me to be who they expected the Hakurei Shrine Maiden to be.

They just knew me, wanted to know the real me and… I am really happy about that, so happy that it lead me to false sense of complacency.

Even in my home, the Hakurei Shrine, I carried the burden of the Hakurei Shrine while helping out the people. But, the expectations there… were more minor when compared with what I am facing now.

It feels like, the whole world rest on my shoulder…

I may be escaping from the responsibility… but… I…

..

..

..

[…]

Clutching my head, I touched down beside a small stream and started to wash my face, hoping it will clear my mind.

My shrine maiden outfit was re-made by Sakuya and it fitted perfectly. What's more was that all my amulets and ofudas survived everything and I was still properly armed, what of my Yin-Yang orbs and my blow-dart, I was set to go.

[… what does the world expect of me…]

Away from the mansion, I felt the pressure mount on me again and I sighed, knowing that it would overwhelm me sooner or later.

[I… rather it would be later…]

Perhaps, even if the younger Reimu had knew of the responsibility, she had not known the severity of the situation and had blatant hope that she would resolve the incident.

Innocence, optimism and hope are always a strong motivator and she might have thought of it as a walk in the part.

Youth, compared with an adult like me…

..

..

[… that's why… I became friends with Cirno…]

Cirno had the same energy as she had all those years ago, with her optimism… I could persevere through this ordeal and resolve this incident!

[… there is something to be said about reality…]

Laughing and sighing at the same time as I dried myself off, I silently cursed myself for being so demoralized.

[Despite the difficulties, I shall persevere, as long as I have faith.]

It must be the dilemma of the world now, to embrace hope in that one can achieve anything once I set my mind on it, or to just accept reality as it is.

The endless opportunistic sky that every child sees in front of her is always clouded by the knowledge that we acquire as we grow up.

..

Optimism Versus Knowledge

Faith Versus Reality

..

..

[How I wish I could never grow up~]

Laughing as I took to the air, I hummed a little made-up tune to myself as I took off again, my heart and soul refilled with hope.

* * *

..

..

[Spirits, I, Hakurei Reimu would now humbly offer some prayers…]

Clapping my hands together, I sat down in front of a small tree and started praying.

Prayers are a way to channel one's energy to the spirits by offering oneself as a medium for the spirits.

Spirits are known as youkai in this world and the method seems to work better here as I felt different presence being drawn near me.

It was once said that spirits would hand down prophecies to shrine Maidens if she is powerful enough in ancient times.

[… May the Spirits bless everyone…]

Ending the short prayer, which was to strengthen my ties with the resident spirits as well as provide a bit of energy to them as thanks, I shook my head and took to the air.

..

..

Spirits are embodiments of faiths and beliefs, so if one offer's prayer, the spirit can gather energy from the faith.

Praying as a Shrine Maiden however, made it much easier for me to seek assistance from the spirits.

[…?]

Reaching the forest that borders the Human Village, I stopped in surprise when I saw a blob of what seemingly looked like darkness floating in front of me.

[… What is this…]

Tilting my head in confusion, I approached it curiously and with caution as I drew an amulet and kept it hidden in my sleeves, ready to use them at a moment's notice.

Raising my gohei, I closed my eyes and took a deep breath before flying into the darkness in a single lounge.

[… Anyone in there…]

I had the feeling I knew someone was in there and I racked my brain for the answer and it came to me quite easily.

[… Rumia?]

..

..

Remembering the little youkai that looked like a little girl, I felt around with my fingers as soon as my eyes had adjusted themselves and true enough, I found a small form curled up like a ball in what I suspected it to be in the middle of the sphere.

[…]

I was apprehensive on what to do now that I knew the identity of the orb of darkness. Should I continue to wake her up? And if so, what for?

Rumia has not done anything and there is no need for me to do that, which would be disturbing her rest.

As I wondered, however, Rumia made the decision for me as she stirred and I heard her call out in surprise.

[Who's there… is it night?]

All around me, the darkness started to ebb from the never ending darkness I witnessed earlier to a pale shade of grey and finally, the first rays of sunlight shone through the darkness.

[Ahh!!]

Giving a small shriek of pain and surprise, Rumia shielded herself from the light and just as suddenly, the darkness started to envelop her again.

[Wait!]

Acting on impulse, I pulled out an amulet and started chanting a small prayer.

..

..

[May the spirits hear my call, one of your kind….

The darkness youkai requires your help… May all of you, each of you…

grant me just a bit of your strength, lend me the strength, that I, weak as I am have not…

allow me to grasp the strength to remove this seal her.]

..

..

As I saw Rumia shield herself from the light, I could see small traces of magics being at work and I suspected that there was another seal on Rumia that made her unable to stand in the darkness.

Waving my gohei in the air, I closed my eyes and repeated the prayer as I felt strength flow through me as a conduit, invigorating me at the same time.

[DISAPPEAR!]

Waving the gohei in the general direction of Rumia, an explosion of light blinded me for a second and I heard a shrill cry call out to me.

[oW!! OWW!! That hurt!]

Her childish voice crying out, I smiled in satisfaction as I flew out of the darkness, calling out to Rumia as I did so.

[Rumia, you can play in the sun now!]

I did not hear Rumia's reply but surely she should have heard me as the darkness started to ebb away, revealing Rumia's form as I floated above her, smiling happily.

[YOU! SHRINE MAIDEN!]

..

..

..

Screaming, Rumia lunged at me and I hurriedly flew out of her pounce, confused at her response.

[I'll kill you!! I'll kill you! I will!! I WILL!!]

Messing up her hair as she revealed her claws to me, Rumia lunged again and I nimbly avoided her lunge, drawing an amulet as I did so.

[Hakurei Homing Amu-]

Stopping myself, I lapse into silence as I leaped to a nearby tree while avoiding her next attack.

[TAKE THIS!!]

Shooting a stream of bullets at me that peppered the whole trunk of the tree, Rumia howled with fury as I once again managed to get out of the way.

…_. What… if I wasn't the Hakurei Shrine Maiden?_

_

* * *

_

..

..

Thinking dangerous thoughts as I danced out of harm's way, my hands dropped to my side as I slowly lost the motivation and the will to danmaku.

_Being the Hakurei Shrine Maiden… I am all powerful… the youkai both hate me and love me…_

_Some love me as I help save them…_

_Some hate me as I exterminate them…_

_What about the people?_

…_._

..

..

_Am…. I just… the Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine? Am I… really, just the Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine… and not Reimu?_

_If I am not the Hakurei Shrine Maiden… would youkai fear me? If I do not garb myself in the familiar red-white Shrine Outift, do I still need to be feared? If I do not wear the Hakurei Shrine Maiden Garb, does that make me powerless? Will the spirits not listen to me…_

_And…_

_Will all the fears, uncertainty and pressure… be gone from me?_

_What if…._

As those dangerous thoughts floated around in my mind, I winced when a stray bullet got below my guard and struck my shoulder.

..

..

[…]

[DIE!]

[…]

As I watched Rumia doing her best in trying to kill me, the difference between my skills and what I originally thought I have, not to mention the power gap between me and her was too great.

I had not wished for such power, neither do I wish to have such power so readily granted to me.

I just want to be Reimu…

Thinking so, my hands grip on my gohei weakened and it dropped to the floor with a dull thud.

..

..

[!!]

Sensing a chink in the armor and an opportunity, Rumia charged straight at me and bit my hand.

[!!!]

Wincing in pain, I gave a small cry of pain but did not give her the satisfaction of a scream as I just kept my eyes half closed in pain, looking at her with a pained smile.

[… if… I am the Hakurei Shrine Maiden… I… could kill you… Rumia…]

She surely knew that but she stubbornly refused to let go of my hand.

[Do… the Hakurei Shrine Maiden deserve such hatred?]

..

..

Internally, I wondered at how I must have appeared to the youkai when I was much younger… Was I ruthless? Do I deserve all the hatred that Rumia was showing me?

I am, by nature a kind person… I would not like to hurt people if I could… but at the same time, that resulted in me hurting some people that I like more than I ever dreamt off.

Life is this way… but, do I truly deserve all the hatred that is shown towards me?

[… If… I am not the Hakurei Shrine Maiden… what would I look like to you?]

Posing the question to her, I did not flinch when she sank her teeth deeper and deeper into my flesh.

[… If I did not have to kill all of you… would you still hate me?]

[….]

For a wonder, Rumia looked up at me and tilted her head even with her teeth still sank deeply in my flesh, drawing blood and making tears appear in my eyes.

[….]

She did not reply but I did not need one in the first place.

..

..

_There is a saying, that fear creates joy in the eyes of those who create them._

_Simply put, to see others in fear is what some people feed on… If that is true… and I am the Hakurei Shrine Maiden… is it not my job to educate others about spirits, about youkai?_

_Extermination is not the only way… one must respect the spirits, pay heed to them and worship them… By doing so, harmony can be created between the people of Gensokyo and of youkai…_

_It is as Suika said, the youkai was coexisting with humans well till a sudden change in their attitude and their manners._

_The stronger youkai must have been affected like Remilia and I have to get to the bottom of it._

_But, hatred will always be greeted with hatred…_

..

..

_Even if it was the younger me's job to exterminate youkai, it is not necessary my way to help with the relation between people and youkai._

_I am Reimu and I am not the Hakurei Shrine Maiden…._

_If I am bogged down by the responsibility, expectations of the Hakurei Shrine Maiden… then I shall do it my way…. The Hakurei Reimu way…_

_There are ways for youkai to coexist with humans, I just know it… it is the sayings of my teacher that one reaps what he sows._

_If… humans fear Youkai and started exterminating youkai… they will end up… like me, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden…_

_Or, quite simply, the name of the Hakurei Shrine Maiden._

_Even one like me, who has no recollection of my crimes… have to atone for them._

…_._

……

[!!!]

The pain striking me once more, I gave a small cry of pain as Rumia was not shaking my arm from side to side, trying her best to rip my hand off.

[A…. s-stop!]

Caught in a fix, I wanted so much to beat Rumia off with an amulet, but… I… I just could not do it!!

..

..

_Focus, Reimu!! Such evil thoughts are not behaving of a Shrine Maiden!!!!_

_No… blaming others for my suffering is not right!!_

_And… it is not someone else, it was ME, Hakurei Reimu that did this to them… I am at the receiving end of what I sowed before._

_I wonder, would I want to know… who I am before?_

_I have fuzzy images of who I was before, a carefree, laid back person… but… how many atrocities have I done in the past that I am still being kept in the dark?_

_I… serve the people, I serve the spirits… I save the people from the depths of their despair, I save the spirits by spreading faith and restoring their powers even when the people abandoned them…_

_Does that mean, I am unable to save myself?_

…_._

..

..

As I struggled within myself, another physical struggle took place better me and Rumia.

[…]

[!!]

The pain was killing me but I am not about to give her the satisfaction to cry out in pain and to give in to the fear of being eaten.

[…]

Retreating within myself, I reached for the calm inner circle inside me; reducing pain and regaining calmness to my otherwise flustered mind.

[…]

Smiling down at her, I patted her head and consoled her.

[… Rumia, do not be afraid…]

Without my gohei and not raising my amulets, I am like the average person in the streets… powerless and weak, the only exception between me and her is it that I do not fear her.

[I am not the Shrine Maiden… so don't be afraid of me…]

Her anger was understandable, I would be angry too if I had attacked her in the past but her pride made her unable to back down and thus, she had chose to attack me out of fear and the feelings of revenge.

[…!!]

..

..

..

Breaking out of the hug I had given her, Rumia's eyes shone bright red with malice as she raised both her arms in the air.

[SHRINE MAIDENS ARE TASTY!!]

Darkness enveloped me in an instant and as I tried to get my bearings back, I heard her whisper from behind my back.

[I AM BEHIND YOU~~]

Her voice, dark and malicious, sent shivers down my spine and I swallowed nervously.

[… Do not be afraid, Reimu… it is what she wants…]

..

..

Keeping my mind clear and closing my eyes, I could not help but be reminded of my own thoughts: _Does that mean… I am unable… to save myself?_

I wish I could blame Rumia for bringing that dilemma to me. After being confronted by her, I had started to doubt myself more…

Doubt being the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, doubts of the Hakurei Shrine Maiden… doubts on how I am doing this, doubts on the actions of the youkai and the people and more importantly, doubts about who I am..

Am I truly the Hakurei Maiden, in soul and in body? Or am I, just plain Reimu…

Why did I run away in the first place… why did I leave Gensokyo?

And… did I made the right choice in coming back to Gensokyo, knowing what I knew now?

And… even if I agree that I should not hurt youkai, not hunt youkai and… be who I was, before I came back to Gensokyo: A Servant of the Spirits… the youkai might not accept me… and… the people will reject me…

…

..

..

..

[GOTCHA!!]

Appearing beside my neck, Rumia bit hard and my mouth opened and tried to scream in pain as Rumia's teeth threatened to pierce my windpipe.

Surprisingly however, she did not and I swallowed the scream, keeping my calmness as she hung on to me, like a dog to her bone.

[!!]

When I opened my eyes, I saw why Rumia has stopped and I allowed a small gasp to escape my mouth.

All around me, small fairies were gathering around in a large circle and illuminating soft light as they did so.

I have never been surrounded by so many fairies and even if it happened on a smaller scale, they would be all attacking me, not raising their hands up to protect me.

[?]

[WHAT ARE ALL OF YOU DOING!]

..

..

Screaming her anger, Rumia batted away the small fairies with her hand and backed away from me. The tiny crowd of fairies almost covered my whole being as all of them raised their hands up in unison, creating a barrier between me and them.

[YOU ARE YOUKAI, SHE IS THE SHRINE MAIDEN! EAT HER!!]

Stamping her feet, Rumia looked as if she was about to break through them to get to me but she stopped when the fairies all started to crowd around her, their wings beating vigorously.

[Ah… w-where are you taking me?]

Feeling myself being led away by the fairies, I could not believe my eyes as the spirits themselves came to help me even without me asking for help.

_We serve the spirits and they serve us too… without one, there will not be the other._

_

* * *

_

..

..

..

… I have been so silly…

[… Thank you… spirits.]

Clapping my hands together, I smiled and cried as I felt a burden lift from my shoulders.

I have been really silly, the spirits will always be with me, regardless of who I am and who I am from…

Whether I am the Hakurei Shrine Maiden or just plain Reimu.

I reap what I sow… and, my faith in the spirits made the spirits have faith in me…

I have been… so silly… losing faith with the answer right in front of me…

I just have to do things as well as I can do them… if I tried, I am sure I can do it…

* * *

..

..

Thinking to myself, I offered another prayer as all the little fairies gathered around me, fluttering the wings about and I swore that they were smiling at me with Rumia no longer in sight.

[… Thank you… Spirits of the Forest… Thank you for lending assistance to me…]

Offering a prayer to them, the small fairies flashed brighter for a second and just as they came, they slowly left till there were only two left.

[oh! I remember the both of you! You were at the Shrine!]

Smiling as I reached out to the both of them, I felt spiritual energy coming strongly from them and I smiled, thanking them for saving me.

[Thank you… both of you… for saving me… and answer my questions… my doubts. The youkai will accept me… and the people will accept me as myself…]

[Honestly… I do not know why I am telling the both of you this…]

Laughing at myself as I laid against a nearby tree, I winced in pain as I touched my neck, which was bleeding from where Rumia bit me. I had broken a few fingers as well between our scuffle and I just wanted to rest for a moment.

I had just recovered from all those severe injuries being and my body was not in the best of shape…

..

..

[Figures it would happen to me…]

Laughing, I prayed and thanked the spirits one more time for helping me through this hardship and I took out a few amulets from my sleeves.

[… Spirits, lend me your strength once again… keep me, a helpless maiden in distress from harms way and allow me the grace to recuperate, that is all I wish for, pray for… for eyes to watch over me…]

As I said my selfish request, I prayed in my heart and slowly, powerful surges of emotions appeared with me, things that signaled the strength of the spirits residing in my body temporarily and I smiled, a weary smile that came after my doubts were cleared.

I should never have doubted myself and should have placed faith in well, my faith and all my friends… those that I remember and those that I don't.

[… I'll just do my best, how my teacher thought me…]

Seeing the small barrier erected in front of me, I closed my eyes and slept, wanting my body to recover, even if it is by a long shot I can recover after a small nap.

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm very dissatisfied with the subsequent chapters, but i can't improve on them much.. argh**


	11. Chapter 11

**The Shrine of Gensokyo:**

**Chapter 11: Of Miracles, Faith and Darkness**

..

Author's Notes: First of all, my greatest apologizes for being, away.. so to speak. I was being demoralized by the sequel of this story and it kinda dragged on till I didn't even bother updating or checking the accounts. Needless to say, the lack of reviews did affect my mood on that.

Secondly, in that period, i was working periodically as well as handling IRL stuff, you can't blame me for that too much, but still, my apologizes.

Thirdly, I am currently working on another project of mine, a Sound Mystery Novel that I am scripting and coding, so it's taking lots of my time.

Right here, I'll be glad to openly ask for beta-readers and reviewers on that particular project. Drop me a pm if you're interested.

For those that are not interested, there's the usual. Double the volume, double the, emotional factor and double the insanity and miracles.

Enjoy,

Regards,

wrathie Winsre Syire.

--

--

--

--

[…]

There is a saying, or a scientific saying that a child told me once before: When you wake up after the dream just ended, or you were waken up in the middle of the dream, you can remember what the dream is vaguely for a few minutes before everything will be forgotten again.

I dreamt of a simple day at the Hakurei Shrine… just a simple, casual day that I would have at home…

Drinking tea, I lazed around at the first few steps of the shrine, staring up at the sky while beside me, Suika just uttered that she was bored repeatedly.

It feels so nostalgic that I just felt overwhelmed just sitting there and I looked around and took a hard look at myself.

Raising my hands, I saw that my sleeves were not attached to my outfit and I blushed, feeling the my kimono top brush against my bare bosoms and I clutched my chest hurriedly.

[….]

I was not wearing a sarashii and I hurriedly stop up, only to be pulled down by Suika.

..

..

[Reimu~ where are you going?]

[Ahh… I'm going to my room for a bit…]

[Then, could you get me some crackers?]

[Of course.]

Smiling, I nodded to her and she released me, allowing me to go my way.

..

..

[Reimu! Marisa is coming later!!]

As I pulled the sliding doors away, I heard Suika call and I felt my heart skip a beat, butterflies magically appearing in my stomach.

[… s-sure…]

..

..

Perhaps this time I would be able to fully see who Marisa is…

* * *

..

..

Stepping out of my geta, I set foot on the tatami mats and brushed myself off before looking around me. The room was just the same as mine and I just smiled, knowing that this really was my room, in the past and right now.

Running towards the room where I knew I had a mirror in my room, I was greeted with nothing more than a barrel of water and I slapped myself in annoyance at that sight.

[… oh yes… Gensokyo doesn't have modern technology…]

But the barrel of water will have to do and I walked towards it, nervous in what I would see.

[Ah…]

..

..

Giving a small cry of surprise at what I was greeted with: a young girl with long black hair that stretched to the middle of my back as I did a half-turn to see myself for the first time.

Running my fingers through my hair, I touched the big red ribbon that decorated the back of my head and I blushed, unable to believe I had the capabilities to wear something so cute so flawlessly. The ribbon was red in color and was laced with white laces at the end.

The dress that I wore resembled that of my shrine maiden outfit, but the kimono top was modified to be sleeveless and was laced with laces as well.

The detachable sleeves, which I knew was white was covered in details that I had not noticed before.

Lining the interior was a red ribbon which made the sleeves stay in position and acted as another decorative accessory with the red ribbons sewed on to each side of the sleeves in the already very flashy outfit.

On the front of my red-white top, was a yellow bow and although it clashes with the long red hakama pants that I was wearing, I looked very adorable… and… very familiar.

It felt right somehow, that I was wearing this clothes and I smiled as I touched my chest and prayed, prayed to the spirits for giving me the chance to see myself once more, the past me.

[… oh my…]

Giving another cry of surprise when I turned, I felt a little naked without my sarashii and I was uncomfortable with the fact that my shoulders were revealed and I clutched myself nervously, not wanting to let too much of my skin be exposed to air.

Perhaps, I was embarrassed if I meet with another member of the opposite gender and so I gingerly touched my own skin.

..

..

..

[…]

This was unfamiliar with me, the flashy dress, the flashy colors and the revealing state of my attire…

The color of red and white was favorable with Shrine Maidens but I am not comfortable with such colors, preferring to wear a blue or a black one, like one I am wearing now.

Being a girl, I am usually expected to wear more colorful colors but…my teacher's teachings must have sank inside me as I liked duller colors more preferred by men.

It made me seem more humble and insignificant as I do not like to stand out in a crowd…. Therefore, I was pleasantly surprised when Sakuya laid a red and white shrine Maiden outfit for me.

[….]

Slowly I stepped to my room and rummaged in one of the drawers for my sarashii and I quickly found it at the same place I placed it in my own room and I took it out.

[….]

Slipping my sleeves off me and slowly undressing myself, I felt very vulnerable as I looked all around the room, hoping that no one would barge in at the moment before I slipped the whole dress off and shivering with almost all of my whole body being exposed to the air so suddenly.

Reaching into another drawer where I would normally place my own personal mirror, I found a small copper plate and I took it out to use as a mirror.

The copper color reflected myself in such a weird fashion that I had to laugh at myself, naked and all in my room with my sarashii placed in front of me.

..

..

..

[REMIU! MARISA IS HERE!]

[AHH!]

Giving a small shriek when I saw Suika's shadow appear on the paper walls, I grabbed my top and tried desperately to put it on again, anything is better than being caught naked.

[Ahh… give me a moment, I am changing!!]

[Kay~~~]

Seeing Suika's form retreat, I breathed a sigh of relief and allowed the dress to drop before picking up my sarashii and started to bind my chest.

[… It's easier now…]

Laughing bitterly that I was perhaps a little lesser endowed as I am in the future, I turned and was about to put on my dress when the paper door slid open.

[!!!!]

Greeting me with a smile was a blonde witch and I…

..

..

* * *

..

..

[?]

Breaking out of my slumber, I shook my head to regain my bearings and I said a small prayer when I saw that the barrier was still intact.

[Ahh… the both of you are still here…]

Smiling at the two little fairies that were still floating above me, I reached out to touch them and to my pleasant surprise, they clutched on to my fingers and started pulling on it urgently.

[Y-yes… is there something wrong?]

Sensing the goodwill behind her(?) actions, I closed my eyes and prayed softly, trying to allow her to merge with my consciousness while lending me some of her strength.

..

..

_[Spirits, tiny as you are… grant strength to me… and let me lend some of mine to you… let me hear your voice…]_

..

..

Prayers are a funny thing, the words does that truly matter, what matters is your state of mind and how strong is your faith at the moment of praying.

The only notable ones are incantations, which are not truly prayers as they summon spirits or specific amulets that would lend the strength to me.

As I retreated inside myself, I could feel the tiny heartbeat of the tiny fairy and my pulse quickened tremendously when I sensed that I was succeeding and I smiled internally at the little fairies' emotions.

There were remarkably like a child, full of inquisitiveness and energy that I just felt so at ease with her, it might be a trick to make me feel comfortable but regardless of that, I still felt that I can trust this little spirit. She reminds me of Cirno, very innocent and very cheerful but now the cheerfulness was clouded over by fear, fear of something that is ahead.

..

..

[… you're afraid, aren't you…]

Getting up, I pulled out my gohei and I shattered the thin barrier in front of me, despite the tugging of the two fairies.

[I know you want me to be safe inside the barrier, but other people might be hurt if I don't do something…]

Patting their little heads, I raised the gohei in front of me before taking off into the air, heading into the forested area in front of me.

Night had fallen while I was asleep and I sighed, knowing that I had wasted lots of time trying to rest and then it struck me.

My injuries were all gone, the long scar that should be there as a result of the bite I had suffered was no longer present and even the bite injury on my neck was nonexistent. It was as if someone had just erased that part of me away as I touched it, trying to believe that it is real.

..

..

[I definitely was attacked and bitten… so… why?]

Landing on a small branch, I thought about it for a moment before I came to the conclusion that the blood transfusion had indeed done something to my body.

[Perhaps, I am half-youkai now…]

Shrugging, I did a small prayer before I took off again. My eyes were much better suited to seeing in the dark now and I just flew deeper and deeper into the forest, following a small road that I assumed was leading me right into the human village.

[Ara… what could that be…]

Smelling something cooking, I stopped and blushed when my stomach, instead of my brain responded and made soft growling noises, I clutched my stomach in a desperate bid to stop her from growling anymore.

..

..

[now… that's…]  
Trying to hide my embarrassment as the tiny fairies, who were struggling to follow me, crowd around my stomach and looked up at me with a puzzled look on their faces.

Looking away from them, I was tempted to come up with an excuse to take off but I felt responsible for those two now and so I scooped them up in my arms and flew towards the smell, trying not to salivate as I did so.

[Oh spirits, do forgive me for being such a glutton…]

* * *

..

..

[… why… what's this…]

Landing on the floor a few feet away from the source of the smell, I took a hard look at it and tilted my head in surprise…

[A… cart?]

Looking confused at the small cart that was parked at the side of the road, I tentatively walked towards it as I tried to recall what it is meant for.

I have seen plenty of food-carts when the Hakurei Shrine holds the annual festival but I had never seen something so antique and worn out as this…

Approaching the small cart, I was greeted with the smell of grilled meat and I felt my mouth water.

[Ahh!! No..!!]

Being tempted so easily was a sin and I slapped my cheeks angrily, trying to shake myself free of the temptation.

[Welcome~~~]

As if by magic, a girl popped up in front of me and I jumped in fright.

[What will be your order~~?]

..

..

The most noticeable difference from a normal human is that she has ears that were like owls, all feathery and that her hair was a dull pink, a color that is not natural for a human. She had wings, bird like and tiny from the back of her body and she was dressed in a small brown dress with white sleeves. It made her look like an oriental maid and I smiled slightly.

Her grey eyes stared at me while I just bit and licked my lips, trying to form a sentence to refuse her offer when my stomach betrayed me.

..

..

[~~~]

[Ahh~~ You are hungry~~ Have a seat~~]

In a sing-song voice, she floated out of the stall quite literally and pulled a chair out for me.

Fluttering her bird like wings, she took off her hat and offered the seat to me while bowing deeply.

[Come~~ Have a seat~~~~]

Still in that sing-song voice, she smiled sweetly at me and I really had no other option but to take the seat offered while smiling at her.

[T-Thank you… Miss…]

[~~ I am Mystia~~ Mystia Lorelai~~~]

Singing as she flew back to the stall, her wings flapping silently behind her, I watched as she started grilling the pieces of meat on top of the fire that was inside the small food-cart.

..

..

The fire was contained, thankfully and I for the first time, found life might be quite unbearable without technology. The gas-stove that I used to cook rice and miso soup seems so important to me now as well as the lights that surrounded me all night were gone.

The darkness unnerves me and I unwillingly pressed against my arm a little too hard till a small hand tugged at me sleeves.

..

..

[Oh… t-thank you…]

Clapping my hands together, I apologized to the spirits and at the same time, prayed for the Great Hakurei Spirit to allow me a day to indulge myself in eating meat.

[…]

Ending the prayer, I looked up to see Mystia holding up a pair of sticks and I just stared at her.

[One~ or two~~]

Smiling happily, I could only just stare at her for a moment before I swallowed and replied nervously

[T-Two please…]

[Hai~ Hai~~]

Along with her sing-song voice, I saw her place the sticks on a piece of paper before passing it to me and holding up a bottle of sauce.

[Sauce~~]

[I-Is it… vegetarian?]

[Vegetarian~~?]

[You know… made of only plants…]

[…]

Looking at the bottle, Mystia paused for a while before putting it down.

[I don't know~~ So you won't want it~~]

Singing again, Mystia seemed to be going to cook another pair of sticks before I called out to her again, stopping her in mid-flight.

Fluttering her wings, Mystia turned and smiled at me, her feet hovering above the flower dangerously.

[D-Do you have anything for the both of them?]

Pointing to the two spirits that were sitting on my shoulder, Mystia seemed surprised at that as her grey eyes opened wide and she floated over to me.

..

...

..

[Are you sure~~ Youkai don't need to eat~~~ And.. are you sure~~~ that those youkai~~~ are following you~~~]

Pointing at the two little fairies, Mystia flew closer to me and the Spirits just pulled more of my kimono top to cover themselves with as she approached.

[I'm sure… could you just serve a little bit of meat for them?]

[~~ if you are sure~~ yes~~]

Smiling, Mystia turned her back at me before going towards the small fire again.

[… Don't be afraid… now, sit beside me…]

..

..

* * *

Patting their heads, I smiled at the two fairies who just clung on to my arm. This two are unlike other fairies who are vicious and mean to people, some other fairies that I have seen are perhaps as tranquil and non-aggressive then they are but they never showed any emotion, they were like beasts, floating around and trying to find food.

Rule of thumb, never bother spirits/youkai and they won't bother you…

But these two, are simply like small kids hugging their mother and I gently caressed them. Arriving in Gensokyo, Suika told me that Gensokyo was in trouble and that the youkai were striking back at humans for attacking them.

But now, it seems like the situation has calmed down after I arrived here…

Miss Knowledge's probe and conclusion after the search was that the Situation did in fact worsened a few days before I arrived, or came back and it had reparably turned better after my arrival.

..

..

* * *

_[Although, I cannot fully and a hundred percent certain that you are the direct cause, whether conscious or unconsciously making that happen, or it is a result of your selfless actions or a result of that a little later, what I can gather is that… the incident is no doubt, linked or has something to do with you, Hakurei Reimu. The end of the trail leads to you, and to no one else. If there is a world-defining occurrence, then the fact that you, Hakurei Reimu has returned is world-defining and world shattering in a sense.]_

* * *

..

..

Am I truly saving Gensokyo just by being here? Or is that due my actions that Gensokyo is saved?

[~Here you go~]

Breaking my train of thoughts, Mystia served the small plate to me and I smiled and thanked her for the meal before as I clapped my hands together for a small prayer.

[Thank you for the meal~]

Taking out my pair of chopsticks, I took a piece of meat and held it in front of one little fairy, who looked at it as if it was a toy.

[… no, you eat it.]

Shaking my head as she headbutted it, I took the piece of meat before popping it in my mouth.

[See~ like this…]

Smiling and laughing as the two little fairies nodded their little head, I took another piece of meat to feed the both of them and they chewed energetically.

..

..

Almost too energetically as after a minute they were still chewing.

[Swallow! Swallow!]

Waving my hands in front of me, I breathed a sigh of relief as they swallowed and flew around me happily.

[Is it nice…?]

[~~ Youkai can't really taste taste~~~ Unless they are in human form~~]

[… is that so…]

Mystia, still smiling, offered me a cup of tea before telling me that small bit of information.

..

..

[~they are lesser fairies~~ so they can't taste~~ but~~ it's the first time~~ I've seen fairies that behaved like us~~]

Clapping her hands together, Mystia took a sip of tea while fanning herself. It must be hot to cook food and I asked her for her recipe.

[… it's…. chicken?]

[!! ~~NOOOOOOOOO~~ I am a Night-Sparrow Youkai~~~ Eating Birds are not nice~~~]

Giving a small shriek but ending with a nice, casual voice, Mystia shrugged it off before smiling at me and pulling away some of the blinds of her food cart.

[~~ I open a Lamprey Stand~~~ The other Yakitori stand is gone~~~ so I am happy~~]

..

..

Fluttering in and out of her small food cart, Mystia sang happily before she dived back into her food cart, rummaging for something.

[Here, have another bite~]

Feeding the two small fairies made me feel very happy and I continued to feed them till the small plate of meat was totally finished and by then, Mystia came back with something surprising in her hands.

[~~~ I shall sing a song for you~~]

It was a wireless microphone and as I gawked at it, surprised at it's existence, Mystia pulled a couple of ropes energetically to open a couple of flaps in the foodcart.

..

..

_[~Pettan~ Pettan~~ Pettan~~]_

..

..

Singing softly to me, I just stared at her singing with the microphone before interrupting her.

[Erm… h-how did you get that?]

[~This? It is weird~~ the gap~~ youkai~~ gave~~ it to me~~ Pettan~~ Pettan~]

[…]

Racking my brains for the name of the gap youkai, which I am sure I knew, I enjoyed the song and drank some water as the fairies just sat on my shoulder, fluttering their wings slowly as they did so.

..

..

* * *

_[Pettan~ Pettan~ tsurupettan~]_

_[Pettan, Pettan~ mochipettan~~]_

_[Flat~~ flat~~ smooth and flat~~]_

_[Today I'll sneakily hide in the trees again~~ and keep stalking Reimu!! (Stalking!!)~~  
I'll wait~~ and steal some of the bean buns and sacred wines from the offerings~~  
The little girl who throws parties every three days~~~ is actually a really heavy drinker~~  
She sticks out her arms when she runs~~, is she going for the cute look~~?]_

_

* * *

_

_Author's Note: You should know what song it is by now ;  
_

_

* * *

_

..

..

Coughing at the lyrics, I just stared at Mystia who kept singing to herself, oblivious to the fact that I, Hakurei Reimu was sitting in front of her.

* * *

_[Kyou mo haigo ni ashioto hitahita~~~ Oyashiro-sama ga stalking!! (Stalking!!)~~  
Tatari ni shissou~~ ikenie~~ goumon~~ oni kakushi tte tsumamigui?~~]_

* * *

..

..

The more I listened to her song, the more confused I am, and rightly so as her lyrics does not make sense to me…

* * *

_[Flat, flat, smooth and flat  
Flat, flat, smooth and flat  
Flat, flat, flat as a pancake  
Flat, flat, flat-chested (Lets go!) ]_

_[Pettan, pettan, tsurupettan  
Pettan, pettan, harupittan  
Pettan, pettan, mochipettan  
Pettan, pettan, mune pettan (hai hai) ]_

* * *

..

..

[??]

The two of them, who were resting beside me suddenly tugged at my sleeves and I looked down at the two fairies, who were looking all around me in fear.

[? What's wrong?]

Clapping my hands together, I prayed softly as I tried to understand what they are feeling right now.

[You're afraid? Why are you afraid?]

Looking all around me, I tilted my head in confusion as I did not see any threats around me.

[… but… it sure got dark all of a sudden…]

Noticing that night has befallen so quickly, I raised an eyebrow at the lack of lights in the resident area and I started to pray.

[… You wouldn't mind if I turn on some lights… would you, Mystia?]

Asking her, I waited for a response as Mystia just sang on happily, totally ignoring me.

..

..

[Mystia… I'll take that as a yes?]

Clapping my hands together, I decided to call some spirits down anyway, light is important and it may help people to see that a stall is right here and would light their way back home.

..

_[Spirits of the forest… listen to my call… please, answer my call… my selfish request…]_

..

Praying softly, I felt my body turn lighter and as I looked at my hand, I saw that it was oozing light and glowing, something that should not happen.

Perhaps, the spirits were manifesting inside me as I prayed, something that might actually be true.

..

_[Let there be light… light for the little children, light for the lost souls… light that will chase away the darkness… please, grant my selfish wish… ]_

..

I wonder at times, why does the spirits answer my call, my wishes for their strength and… what are the price I have to pay when praying for strength.

But, my answer is always answered unwittingly by myself.

[…]

When I did not know, but Mystia stopped singing some time after I started praying and was staring at me, her eyes wide in surprise and her wings barely flapping to keep her aloft.

[… Thank you… for your strength…]

..

..

Ending the small prayer, I knew why they lent me their strength; they gain strength from me spiritually when I asked for strength from them. In a very technologically term, we are perhaps partners, we help each other as we go along.

[There… now it is lighter now… right?]

Smiling, I patted the two fairies' head softly to reassure them. For now, I must take care of those two for as long as they wish. I feel sort of attached to them now, seeing how they showed me the vision when I was at the Shrine.

[W-Who are you…]

Inching away from me, with her whole body frozen in a position that made her look extremely silly, Mystia swallowed when my eyes met with her.

[I… I've never seen a human like you… coming with a spirit… being able to see in my darkness inducing spell…. W-who are you!!]

Trembling in fright, Mystia raised a few lamprey sticks up defensively before brandishing them like a lance in my general direction.

..

..

..

[Don't come nearer!! I… I…]

[I would… like you to sing more…]

[?]

Smiling as I raised my glass, I clapped my hands softly but it made a profound effect on Mystia as she magically stopped shivering and just stared at me.

[R-Really?]

[You have a beautiful voice… can I hear more?]

[You… really want me to sing… Seriously… I… I…]

[Yes, please do…]

[A-Alright!! I Will! Please listen well!]

Regaining her energy, Mystia dropped the lamprey sticks and grabbed the microphone again.

..

..

[If… you want me to stop… I-I'm fine…]

[No please do… your voice, it's amazing…]

Continuing my applause, I cheered as she smiled shyly at me and started singing.

..

..

* * *

_[Zenbu aishi te hoshii no_

_Zutto taisetsu ni shite hoshii no  
Gyutto dakishimete hoshii no  
Watashi tachi o o, yo, me, ni, shi, na, sa, i ]_

_[Zenshinzenrei de_

_"Musou Fuuin!"  
Shuuchuu houka  
"Misshingupawa~!"  
Hanatsu kara  
"Masuta~supa~ku!"  
U~ke~to~me~, te! ]_

_[Some ta hoho wa anata no sei da yo_

_Betsuni samasa nakutemo ii kedo  
Koi no tenshi yukue fumei demo  
Koakuma, wa, i, ru, yo~ ]_

* * *

..

..

[Amazing…]

As she sang, I clapped along to her song, as silly as it may seem but I still enjoyed myself, hearing her sing and as I did, I allowed her music to saturate my soul, if it is possible as I felt the emotions that were coming from her as she sang.

Songs, are perhaps a form of prayer as well as it makes others around you experience what the singer is trying to convey.

[There you go, Mystia!]

Hearing another voice appear beside me, I saw another girl, this time unmistakably youkai, fly up behind me.

Her unmistakable teal hair and the protruding feelers made it certain to me that was a insect youkai but what insect I am not certain.

Tucking her shirt in, she took a seat beside me before smiling at me, her blue eyes sparkling in the dim light that surrounded the foodcart.

..

..

[Yo!]

Waving at Mystia, who had stopped her song and was staring at her she urged her to continue before whispering to me.

[That Mystia, she's a good singer but she always get rejected due to her powers. Thanks for boosting her confidence for me.]

Smiling, she offered a hand to me before introducing herself.

[I am the princess of insects, Wriggle. Wriggle Nightbug, nice to meet you, human.]

Grinning, Wriggle flew into the foodcart and poured herself a drink before deciding to listen to Mystia perform.

With the insect queen beside me, I twitched uncomfortably but I still listened to Mystia and her amazing vocals.

..

..

* * *

_[Rasuto superu kuchidukete_

_Namida afuredashite kirameku no  
Kiseki hikari tsutsumarete  
Motto mirai wa yasashiku nareru ]_

_[Mune no kodou genkai yo_

_Chotto dounika natte shimau no  
Gyutto dakishimete hoshii no  
Watashi tachi o o, yo, me, ni, shi, na, sa, i~]_

_[Zenshinzenrei de_

_"Hakurei Gen'ei!"  
Shuuchuu houka  
"Hyakuman Oni Yakou!"  
Hanatsu kara  
"Fainarusupa~ku!"  
U~ke~to~me~te~  
Shi~n~de~!! ]_

_

* * *

..  
_

..

Ending her song, Mystia blushed when the both of us clapped vigorously to award her performance.

[You're amazing, Mystia!]

[Told'cha you can do it, Mischi!]

Grinning happily as she banged the counter for an encore, Wriggle nudged me to do the same and I happily obliged as Mystia's voice is truly worthy of my admiration and so, I clapped and asked for an encore along with Wriggle.

..

[Oh no... ~~~ I… ~~~]

Returning to her sing-song accent, Mystia blushed as she looked away from us. I could have sworn I see smoke coming out of her ears as she hid her face by burying it in her small hands.

Her naturally white complexion made her blush all that more striking and I giggled to myself at how adorable that little girl is when she is embarrassed.

[~~ But~~ Wriggle~~ Why did you come~~~ you normally~~ wouldn't~~~ find me~~~]

[Yea well~]

Resting her head on the foodcart, Wriggle grinned as she just rested one leg on the counter, barely inches away from me and I raised an eyebrow in disgust.

It would never do for a little girl like her to do that but she was wearing pants, which made her a little tomboyish and I stopped myself, deciding that I would lecture her perhaps a little later on.

..

..

[I heard someone calling for me… it was like, someone asking for help… so I just flew over to help~ I can't explain it! It has been a long time since someone summoned me!!]

Looking up at the night sky, Wriggle smiled as she explained.

[I… heard someone asking for light so I just came… ha ha~ Mystia, you don't get it do you!]

I kept quiet throughout the whole exchange. Judging from what I had heard, I might be the one that had summoned Wriggle here, she being a firefly, she would illuminate the nightsky for sure… perhaps that is why she is here?

[I don't get it either…]

Shrugging, Mystia smiled nonetheless when Mystia flew over to sit beside her. The both of them appeared to be friends and they chatted happily for a while, with Wriggle being constantly frustrated with the lack of seriousness in Mystia's voice.

[~~ Wriggle doesn't get it~~ Lamprey is good~~ It keeps your eyes~~~ healthy~~]

Flapping her wings happily, Wystia was engaging in a vicious argument with Wriggle about lamprey when she suddenly flew to sit to the other side of my seat and peering at my face, letting Wriggle to sit beside me.

[~~ What do you~~ think, human?~~~~]

[Yea, what cha think, bout lamprey and all of that!]

Nudging me, Wriggle and Mystia both waited for my response, their eyes sparking with anticipation while I just simply licked my lips and thought to myself.

It seemed to be such a simple question that I feared that there might be a catch, perhaps I was putting too much thought into this little question posed to me.

[I think… lamprey is nice…]

[TOLD YOU!]

Slapping her back, Mystia giggled and stuck out a tongue at the defeated Wriggle, who simply just shook her head in disbelief. Her feelers tickled me as they brushed against my skin and I had to stop myself from grabbing them in response; just like a little kid and I blushed, chiding myself for being so childish.

[But… as I am mostly vegetarian by nature… I'm not that sure how other dishes taste…]

Admitting, I smiled apologetically when it was Wriggle's turn to scoff and stick a tongue out at Mystia, who was now tugging my sleeves while moaning for me to say that I was lying.

But, a Shrine Maiden does not lie and I shook my head, much to Mystia's despair.

..

..

[Admit defeat, Mystia!! WAHAHA!!]

Laughing happily at Mystia's expense, Wriggle dodged a dive from Mystia before the two of them flew up above the small Foodcart and started darting about in the air a few foot away from me.

Standing up, I looked up to see their flight, an aerial tag and hide-and-seek all rolled into one. It seemed like a game, what with the darting green glow that was Wriggle being chased by the purple visage that was Mystia daring about in the night sky, most of their forms hidden by the darkness.

It was a very beautiful and mesmerizing sight, as with many such sights I have seen when I returned to Gensokyo.

I say this now, 'returned' as opposed to 'arrive' in that I am certain now, certain that I had lived a portion of my life here. I had at first rejected it, thinking it to be too unbelievable and incredible for that to happen to me, a normal shrine maiden of the Shrine but gradually, I had my suspicions about this fact and now, I have embraced it. The smell and scent of Gensokyo was familiar to me and I nodded to myself, knowing that I, Hakurei Reimu made the right choice to come back.

* * *

..

..

[Say… who are you, Human… I've never seen one like you…]

[~~~ Me too~~ I've never seen~~ Fairies follow you~~ like that~~ they are~~ clever~~ like us~~]

Sitting beside me after the both of them had tired themselves out, I served some tea for them, using some tealeaves I had found in the small Foodcart and had entertained them as well as I can while bending down in the small cart.

[~~ She is not~~ Afraid of my darkness~~ Spell~~ or my madness~~ Inducing song~~~ she's~~ kind~~ and~~~ powerful~~~]

[you're the one who called me here…right? Human, you're amazing!]

Bowing to them in thanks, I wondered why they did not see through me and as I brushed a hand through my hair carelessly, it struck me. I was not wearing my ribbon and in the dim light, the darkness had masked the red-color of my shrine-outfit, thus making it look a different color.

Swallowing nervously, I bowed to them and muttered softly, wishing at the same time that they wouldn't run off.

..

..

..

[R-Reimu… Hakurei Reimu…]

[…]

[…]

For a brief moment, the two youkai just sat there, their smile still present before their heads slowly turned towards one another and their smiles were instantly wiped away.

[!!!]

[!!!]

Taking into the air, the two of them pointed an accusing finger at me as they slowly edged away from me as I slowly stepped out of the foodcart, both my hands placed at my side.

..

..

[Y-You youkai exterminator!]

[LIAR!! LIAR!!]

[P-Please… I… I just…]

Shaking my head, I struggled to come up with something that would persuade them to trust me but I could find none, even unearthing all the possibilities in my mind.

It was quite true that I was a youkai exterminator and I simply paused before allowing my shoulders to drop down in disappointment.

Perhaps, there are bridges that I still cannot bridge… even if the spirits were to accept me…

Drowning myself in such unhappy and hopeless thoughts, I was brought back to reality when the two little youkai called out to me.

..

..

..

[Hey! Reimu!]

[… y-yes?]

My expression must have displayed hope as Wriggle paused, her eyes wide open as she stared at me for a moment before she grinned, placed a hand on her hip and flew down in front of me, with no ill intent what so ever as she held her hands out in welcome.

[You're welcome here, as long as you don't hurt the foodcart and listen to Mystia sing, alright?]

[A-Alright… b-but how…]

My voice trembling, I took the hand Wriggle offered before looking towards Mystia, who was sighing at the two little fairies that from just now, were still hanging around me and the realization struck me like a ton of bricks.

[T-They couldn't have…]

[They did, now, let's party!]

Still grinning widely, she slapped my back and the three of us, or rather the five of us sat down at the stall and started drinking tea.

..

* * *

..

..

..

[Hmm… do we feel any different, you say?]

Chugging tea, Wriggle had a confused expression on her face as I asked her. The three of us, after introducing ourselves yet again, had spend a lovely evening chatting about things, random, casual things that they do.

I shared my experience as a Shrine Maiden to them and they listened intently, too intently I might add as Mystia for a moment, said she wanted to convert to the religion when Wriggle pointed out that I had probably prayed to her once in my multitude of prayers over the years.

[… hmm~~]

Pulling on her own feelers, Wriggle rubbed her chin for a moment before she answered me.

[… I haven't been affected, I didn't change.]

[~~ Me too~~~ nothing has changed~~~ for me~~]

[… Is… that so…]

After making friends with the two youkai, I was expecting a lead, anything at all to advance the case, but it seems as if my wish was not granted after all.

Asking the both of them seemed to be a logical way to grasp any information at all about the wild youkai, for a lack of better word and about any recent commotion among them.

..

..

[But… if you are saying about a few months ago… then yes, there has been a change….]

Biting her lip, Wriggle leaned over to Mystia and whispered something to her and all of a sudden, Mystia's face turn just slightly sterner and I too, paid attention to what they were about to say.

[A few months ago, the magic around us started becoming weaker and weaker.]

Relating her story to me, Wriggle raised her hand up and created a orb of light to better illustrate of me, something I had not expected that the little youkai would be capable of.

[We are magic, you know? We are made of magic!]

[~~ That's right~~ Most of what we are are magic~~~ Without magic, we are not youkai~~]

[A Loooong time ago, before Reimu was born, the magic was just a bit stronger… it's weaker now. But it's fine~ We are used to that.]

[~~ yes we are, yes we are!~~ but! That changed!!]

[changed? You mean magic?]

[yes~~ yes~~ Magic started disappearing~~ we felt weaker~~ and we… Wriggle and I didn't feel well~~]

[The only one who was fine was Rumia-chan, but she hide herself because her darkness power were disappearing too…]

[…. Rumia…]

..

..

Reminded of that child youkai, I shivered for a moment but Wriggle's words brought me out of that in a hurry when she explained.

[Youkai~ are magic.]

[~We are magic~ but Mystia, Me, is a night sparrow with LOTS of magic~ Wriggle is a firefly with Magic!]

[Without magic, we will be normal night sparrows and a firefly.]

Nodding her head in conclusion, Wriggle then turned to the small fairies and pointing at them.

[They will be gone.]

..

..

When the fairies nodded to her and started to fly around us, Wriggle nudged Mystia and Mystia hurriedly added on, waving her hands up and down in elaboration.

[~~ Rumia will be darkness~]

[…. Does… all youkai… have the same weakness?]

[yes! Even elder youkai is magic, if all magic is gone, they will turn back to who they are.]

[MM~~ They will slowly~~ turn back~~]

[… D-did something like that happen???]

Cutting their story short, Wriggle and Mystia explained that they were fine because a few days ago, when it seemed like magic was going to be weaker and weaker, it was suddenly restored.

[Mm~~ There was like, a big bang!]

[~~BIG BANG~~]

[yes, mystia, Big bang!]

[BIG BANG~~~]

[And magic turned back to normal…]

[…]

Reflecting on their extremely interesting narrative, I closed my eyes and prayed while searching inside me.

..

..

* * *

_Magic… what is magic?_

_I… don't quite believe in magic but I do believe in spiritual power, the 'chi' the flows inside me… perhaps, that's magic?_

_

* * *

_

..

..

[… Bless the spirits… Thank goodness the both of you weren't hurt…]

[If anyone was gong to be hurt, humans will be hurt before us!]

[~~That's right~~ we can fly! Humans can't! The elder youkai~~ will go on a rampage~~ and people will die~~]

Mystia never even flinched she mentioned such a disaster and I prayed for forgiveness on her behalf, closing my eyes as I did so.

[~~ Reimu~~ Elder youkai are scary! Without magic, they will go mad!]

[Not mad, Mystia! They will lose intelligence!!]

[Intelligence?]

..

..

Nodding her head, Wriggle elaborated again.

[yes, yes!! They will not listen to anyone!! They will be really dumb!! Heh~~]

[… that's not intelligence… that's rationality…]

[What's that?]

Tugging my sleeves, the two little youkai questioned me and I straightened my clothes out before starting to explain.

[Well, rationality is what makes us us! It is who we are, the ability to think and make decisions…]

[Make decisions?]

[Yes! Intelligence is making decisions that are appropriate.]

[Yes, I understand that.]

..

..

Crossing her arms, Wriggle nodded to herself even as Mystia still had question marks over her head, there is such a big difference between them that I could not help but ruffle a hand through Mystia's pale grey hair.

[Rationality is choosing to make decisions in a smart manner so that it causes the least harm and is mainly focused on one's ethics. If a person is not rational, he will do things like put his life in danger and so on!]

Explaining patiently to the two little youkai, I feel like I was reliving my life as a teacher of small students as the two of them nodded their head eagerly at me.

[I understand that…]

[But, will youkai do that? Does youkai have rationality??]

Once again, it was Mystia who posed the question but this time, it was the right question and I scratched my head as I tried to think about that in a youkai's point of view.

[…. Hmmm… I'm not sure…]

[Youkai are not human, human is not youkai~ no one will know whether youkai have rationality!! Youkai and Human rationality might be different~~]

..

..

That sentence was like a ton of bricks striking my chest and I found it hard to breath for a moment and I clutched my chest in both shock and revelation.

My heart was beating so fast that I could have sworn it would jump out of my chest if my ribcage did not stop it.

[T-That's right…]

My voice was a whisper and my vision swam somewhat as I just rested my head on the table, my hands wrapped around it as I did so.

[P-erhaps… t-that's why…]

[Reimu?]

[~~ Did I say something wrong?~~]

The two curious faces looked at me, one out of concern and one of fright but to me, they were like the voice of the spirits itself, harsh and beautiful at the same time.

H-How could I have missed something so simple like that?

[N-No… you said nothing wrong…]

* * *

..

_[… Pray to the spirits for good luck kids!]_

..

_[Mm… may the spirits be with you…]_

..

_[Faith, do you have faith?]_

..

_[Why yes, the spirits are with me all the time…]_

..

_[No… my life is serving the spirits, the great spirit that resides at the shrine… so, I can't return your feelings…]_

..

_[… mm… the spirits are always present, it's just how you view it!]_

..

_[I gain strength from them, why don't you pray with me too?]_

* * *

..

..

_I… for as long as I can remember, can see spirits as easily as I can see you and me… people around me grew up with hearing me talk about spirits, spirits and nothing but spirits…_

_I, am talented, yes… I have faith… yes…_

_But… I am different from other people… that is true too…_

_For a person who has lived with spirits all of my life… my view of spirits is different from people…_

_[…]_

_Those weird glances that the people will give me when I am not looking at them, the hushed whispers as I preached to the children, chiding them to pray from time to time, the sneers that non-believes would give me as they slam the door in my face._

_All of them, all of them do not understand or view spirits the same as I did…_

…

……_._

_Youkai and humans are the same… youkai don't view humans as youkai but as humans… humans don't view youkai as humans as well…_

_We are different… there is no way to view each other as the same… despite the similarities…_

_Youkai is youkai, humans are humans… differences galore, we are different in thoughts, in behavior and in our worldly perspectives…_

_We can never get along… except for me…_

..

_One who has lived my whole life with spirits… I can… coexist with Spirits…_

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

..

..

[…If… you're so concerned about that… why don't you tell me how you feel…]

[?]

Raising my head from it's resting spot, I smiled at the two of them as my hand slowly reached out to them. To me, it carried so much meaning imbedded in that little gesture. It was like a hand offering friendship, the handshake that symbolizes so many things but mostly…

Of me, a human reaching out to a youkai.

Two different life forms coexisting together peacefully, perhaps that is my goal…. My wish of peace in this lovely country.

One small step for a human, a giant leap for man-kind, is the world famous quote.

This is a small gesture from me…. Will it translate to something as large and important as that?

..

..

[Why not? It'll while away our time!]

[~~~ Okay~~~~ I have nothing else to do~~~]

Taking my hand, Wriggle grinned as she nodded to me. The firefly youkai is a very easy-going youkai and I thanked the gods silently for allowing me to meet her, to view her differently from the others.

..

..

* * *

It must be a strange sight, me and the two youkai, two different beings drinking tea and chatting away into the night; sitting at a food-cart of all places and right in the middle of a pitch dark forest. But, I would not want it any other way.

It must be fate, or a chance that the gods have given me to meet the two of them, for them to redirect me in my path, my determination and faith in myself.

Along the road, I will surely meet with more kinds of difficulty, decisions that will challenge my ethical values, challenges that may endanger my life and make me doubt myself… about my actions, my purpose and my belief.

But, just…

..

..

Let me…

..

..

Enjoy this little period of peace and happiness… things that I can cherish, things that I can hold dear in my memories.

Small things that matter; small things that touches me; small things that make life worth living for…

It's not the big picture in the long run, but the smaller things in life, that truly matters…

Those are my thoughts, as I smiled, joked and generally fawned upon the two little youkai as night drew deeper and deeper.

* * *

..

..

[…. That was fun…]

Resisting a yawn as I walked on down the path, I looked at the two small fairies on my shoulder and as they flapped their wings energetically, I took that as a yes to my answer and I smiled even more brilliantly than before.

Wandering alone now as the two of them had to leave for fear of the other youkai, I had followed the path for as long as I could till I could barely see my fingers as I held them in front of me. I was alone or so I believed, a shrine maiden with two fairy escort of sorts in the darkness.

[…]

Fear did not grip me as I just sighed and looked up, the forest canopy blocked my view of the nightsky and I sighed once more.

[I should take a quick nap…]

Yawning for the first time in ages, I blushed pink when the two small fairies took the opportunity to pop their heads in my mouth and I barely avoided chomping down and eating a fairy for a late supper.

[Now, stop that…]

Pulling them by the wings, I chided them as if they were my children and to my utmost surprise, they just looked away, seemingly oblivious to my scolding.

..

..

[Why now… are you ignoring me?]

Trying hard not to look amuse at their stubbornness, I giggled when they looked away even further, their little hands tucked behind their body, not wanting to look into my eyes.

[If you're ignoring me, I'm leaving!]

Releasing them, I willed my body to float and I flew up towards the canopy, trying hard not to look back at the two little fairies. They were cute, too cute for me to ignore them; a part of me argued but the other part, the shrine maiden part of me told me to.

* * *

_Keep a bird caged and it will never learn to fly; allow a caged bird to go free and it may return, with the skills of flying._

* * *

..

It may be a lousy saying, but it suits the purpose and as I found a sturdy branch, I settled down on it and tried to make myself comfortable.

[…. This will do nicely!]

As I laid my back on the rugged branch, I heard the soft sounds of wings fluttering and I turned to hide my face in my shrine maiden sleeves, not wanting the small fairies know that I was smiling.

The same tugging of my sleeve gained no response from me and I just closed my eyes and tried to drift off to sleep. It had been a long day, a day that was too long in my opinion.

Goodness knows how long it will take before I resolve this incident, this incident that had seemingly has no harm except for a missing person…

..

..

Kirisame Marisa, an important person to me…

I knew that…

So… no matter how long it takes…

..

..

[!! Hey…]

Shaken out of my thoughts when the two fairies started pulling my hair, I just sighed and shook my head at the two of them, gripping my hair with their tiny hands, shaking their head furtively before dashing and hiding inside my clothes.

The tiny wings tickled me as they hugged me, their little hands grabbing what they could and I just sighed once more. I am like a mother to them now I suppose and I feel that way… Tiny spirits, out in the darkness where everything could eat them and they probably would…

..

[Everything is alright now… don't be afraid… I'm here…]

..

..

Softly cooing to them, I hummed softly and tried to mimick a lullaby that I once heard a mother sing to her child. Sadly to say, I am not a singer and my voice is horribly, much of it due to the consistent chanting that I have to do while I was at the shrine.

I had a nice voice, but that was it… if I tried to sing, it would end up horribly… so I hummed, hummed as best as I can.

[la la~~ la la~]

[…]

The throbbing on my chests, the signs of unrest among the two ceased and slowly, ever so slowly, their head popped out from my clothes, eyes wide and I just touched them, poking them at their cheeks.

[Now, sleep… it's a long day… and I'll keep you safe. I promise you…]

..

..

Hugging myself as hard as I dared to without crushing the two, I persuaded them to close their eyes.

I have no knowledge of youkai ever needing sleep. But they do need reassurance and I was giving it to them.

For as long as I can… let me look after them, just as if they had looked after me.

[for as long as I can…]

* * *

..

..

[…]

Light has broken, the faint sun beams hitting across my eyes as I winced and groan. It felt warm, and when I touched my face, I found that I was warm too.

The cold, darkness had left and in it's stead was gentle warmth from the sun. I must have fallen asleep and I hurriedly checked on the two fairies that were asleep in my clothes.

Asleep, for a lack of better word and I found them, still tucked in my clothes, their eyes closed and breathing.

[…]

A sense of happiness spread throughout me and I whispered to them softly.

[Good morning…]

It was the same feeling as I had when I had first met Suika, the feeling of having a family

* * *

_Trust takes time. But once earn, it lasts forever. Once broken, it is almost impossible to mend._

* * *

..

[…]

Stretching myself, I felt my bones crack and I instinctively touched myself where it did.

Flawless I am not, but neither am I fatally flawed.

Running a hand around my neck, where Rumia had bit me, no such traces of that was found and I just sighed heavily. It was not natural for me to recover from my wounds so quickly and my thoughts quickly went back to the events of the Scarlet Devil Mansion where Remilia and the rest had transferred blood to me.

[I must be half-youkai… perhaps that's why…]

...

..

Coming to the conclusion, after knowing how quickly I had recovered, I guess I can safely say that I am perhaps, part youkai.

That too, might explain why the little fairies took to me so readily and not to any other human

[You're awake? W-What's wrong?]

Once again, it was the little fairies that pulled me back to earth and this time, I cursed silently when I paid attention to them. One does not need spiritual powers to know what is the matter when shrill shrieks can be heard over the peaceful tranquil afternoon.

[W-Wait?! Afternoon?]

Looking up, I just as quickly looked away when the sun's rays struck me full in the eyes.

[I-It can't be…]

My sense of time must be disoriented by the canopy, who blocked out most of the light, making afternoon seem like morning and I groaned once more, this time out of annoyance than anything else.

[I must be getting old…]

Speaking to no one in particular, I started to grouse about my age and about my ability to sleep like a log through the morning. I had the mistaken belief that once people started to feel their age, they would sleep more often.

[What ever the case… I still have to hurry!]

..

...

..

Pulling my gohei from my obi, I straightened my clothes before leaping from the branch and flying to where the fairies were directing me. God bless them, they were trying their best to hang on to dear life as I sped and darted through the forest, making sharp turns diving this way and that in a moment's notice.

It was like one of those arcade games, where I have to navigate my car through obstacles, only in this case the obstacle is the trees and branches.

[AHH!]

Another shrill shriek echoed in the forest and from how loud it was, I was near the source and I certainly hope that scream was human or at the least, from a friendly youkai as I had totally lost my bearings.

Navigating the forest in the quickest way was not the most enjoyable way and I was covered with scratches and dirt as I just flew, literally.

[? Oh my goodness!]

..

..

Even with my altitude, which was several feet from the undergrowth, I could see the imminent threat to the source of the voices.

A familiar orb of darkness had surrounded a clearing several metres wide, not too large but sufficient enough to keep the small group of children from daring to enter it.

[ANSWER ME!! HEY!!]

Screaming, the children were trying to call to someone in the darkness and from the silence that greeted them, the situation is quite dire.

[!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!]

..

..

Before I could say anything else, another shrill shriek broke through the silence and I covered my ears at the intensity of that scream. That echoed with me just a few days ago when I was at the mansion, well, perhaps not screaming for my life but you get the idea…

Whoever was in the darkness was no doubt being taunted and played by Rumia, if I do not intervene, she or he is going to be lunch.

[…]

Thinking so, I raised my gohei and slowly descended down, to the small group of children, a look of intensity etched on my features.

..

..

* * *

..

..

..

_[Ah!]_

_Pointing up, I looked up to see a fairy, someone that looked like a fairy gently flying down towards us, her hands spread out like they were wings._

_She looked so pretty and she looked just like the Shrine God Guardian that Miss Keine told us about that I just jumped and pointed it out to my friends._

..

..

_[Look look!! It's the Shrine Maiden!! The God Guardian!!]_

_[What, where? Where???]_

_[… Children…]_

..

..

_As she reached the ground, I could see that she was so light that she just stepped out of the air and on the ground._

_[Don't be afraid…]_

_Clapping her hands together, she spoke softly and surprisingly, everyone of us just nodded and gathered around her. Standing beside her, I looked up at her pretty face and could not resist the urge to hug her, to feel if she was real._

_[… Children… are you afraid?]_

..

..

_She was real and to prove it, she bend down to kiss me on the forehead. She was so pretty that I just blushed and looked away. My friends too, were awestruck at her and refused to release her, clinging on to her for dear life._

_[Miss guardian!! Our friends, our friends are…]_

_Pointing at the dark mist, one of us was about to explain to her when she shook her head and smiled at us._

_[Don't worry… listen to me carefully…]_

..

..

_Going down on her knees, her arms wrapped around us and she hugged us. She smelled of leaves and tress, something that surprised me but I still hugged her and buried my face in her clothes._

_[Pray with me.. okay? Pray with me…]_

_Clapping her hands together, she whispered to us as she closed her eyes._

_[…]_

_All of us were silent and we didn't know what to do… pray? Pray to who… we… who shall we pray to? How can we pray?_

..

..

_[Miss Guardian… how can we pray?]_

_Without knowing it, I spoke up and asked her, the question hanging in the air for a moment before she replied._

_The way her eyes fluttered open took my breath away and she smiled._

_[Clap your hands together… and repeat after me… okay?]_

_[mm!]_

_In an instant, all of us clapped our hands together and the sound rang out loudly to me._

..

..

_[Spirits…]_

..

_[Spirits…]_

..

_[Spirits, listen to my wish…]_

..

_[Spirits… listen to my wish…]_

…

…_.._

* * *

_[Spirits, listen to my wish, my selfish wish, my wish… just a simple wish…_

_I beg you… beg of you to lend me your strength… lend your almighty strength for to me…_

_I beg of you… to listen… to hear… my, selfish wish…_

_Put trust in spirits… put trust in humans.._

_Have faith in my faith…_

_Have strength in my strength…_

_Lend me your strength and I shall lend you mine…_

_Hear my prayer and I will hear your prayer…_

_Let me feel your pain, your joy and your sadness and you shall hear mine…_

…

_I serve the spirits…_

_I have faith in the spirits…_

_I draw strength from the spirits…_

_As I serve you… so do you…_

_So please… listen to my prayer… listen to my wish…_

_Grant me with your presence… _

_Grant me with your strength…_

_Let my spirit…_

_Let my soul…_

_Be part of you…_

_Be part of your strength…_

_So…_

_I offer this humble prayer…_

_Lend me your strength,_

_Spirits of my faith…_

_Lend me your strength.]_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

It is as if my ears were covered and my heart blinded…

Without faith, without belief…

Without understanding…

Without trust…

A prayer cannot be a prayer…

A person's chant cannot be a prayer..

.

..

Only when one's mind is free of doubts, free of suspicion and free of uncertainty can one feel the emotions of the spirits, their wants… and their true voices.

It is like tuning in to a badly tuned radio while listening to people around you speak and scream.

The people are the society, distracting you from the other thing that you want to concentrate on, the radio, the words from the radio.

If one gives up, one can never hear the radio, the feelings; emotions the spirits are telling you…

If one fights on to hear the radio, you'll forever be fighting against the crowd, asking oneself whether what you did is correct, while the others are telling you it's not…

If one… runs away with the radio… one will forever be isolated from them…

..

..

Letting the children do that… listening for the spirits' real emotions… real feelings…

Teaching them prayers, asking them to have faith…

Am I doing the right things?

..

..

* * *

..

..

[Have faith… put your faith in the spirits… children…]

[we shouldn't trust youkai… my mother told me!!]

..

[… will you trust me?]

Still kneeling down, I smiled at the particular child before running a hand through her hair.

..

[Will you trust… someone like me… who you have never seen before?]

Raising my gohei in the air, I waved it slowly in front of me, chanting as I floated towards the darkness.

I do not expect them to trust me at all, especially not after I told them to trust youkai…

Humans that live here in Gensokyo must not be very happy with youkai for them to tell their children this saying…

..

..

[Lend me your strength… please… I beg of you…]

Chanting to the spirits, I was at the edge of the darkness when I felt yet another tug on my clothes, this time more urgent.

..

..

[W-We do… you are the Shrine God Guardian… the Guardian of the Gods…]

[The servant of the spirits, children… I am the Servant of the spirit; a Shrine Maiden, the great spirit that resides in the shrine… and one who helps spread the faith around…]

[We believe in you, Shrine God Guardian… because, we heard of you… and… I… I know I can believe in you…]

..

..

When I looked at the child, I saw the determination in his eyes and that only strengthened when yet another shrill shriek came from the darkness.

If I do not hurry, the child will be eaten… but.. as I stared at the little boy, I could not help but feel a little shaken and awed at the capacity of the young one's heart.

To be able to accept something which he has been taught from the moment he can understand, that youkai should never be trusted..

Just a small request from me… a total stranger to abandon his resolve and his believe in what he was told to embrace something new.

Such… innocence…

..

..

[Alright… then… pray for me… pray with me…]

Bending down, I kissed him on the cheeks before asking him to follow me in chanting.

[So… lend me your strength… lend me the strength to banish the darkness… banish the fear that has gripped them…]

..

..

Waving my gohei in front of me, I felt energy surge through me and I am sure the children saw that too as I heard gasps of amazement from the small children as I slowly floated from the air.

From their perspective, I must be something of a fairy godmother to them, a person with magical abilities coming to save them. The fairies on my shoulder must have proven their points too as youkai never once would bond with a human, even now they just fluttered their wings beside me nervously.

..

..

I could sense their unease but nothing else besides that…

Raising a hand, I drew a few amulets from my sleeves and once more, I saw that my sleeves were glowing white.

..

..

[Please spirits… help me… help my friends! Please!!]

Hearing the small boy pray so vividly, I could feel more and more energy channel through me and I smiled confidently and happily as I walked into the darkness, amulet in hand and fairies beside me.

**[REVELATION!]**

* * *

..

..

_There was a bright flash of light and then the darkness was gone, instead, surrounding us were little fairies that seem to gather around the Shrine GodGuardian. Smiling at us, she looked very beautiful and so… so…_

_So like a goddess!!_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Notes: So like a goddess? Well, that's how a child would speak of her i guess...**  
_


	12. Chapter 12

**The Shrine of Gensokyo:**

**Chapter 12: Of Fire and History**

* * *

Author's Notes:

1st of All, apologizes for being so late with updates, as with the rest of the community might be after 10 chapters.

2ndly, Thankyou Darwise for helping me beta and proof read.

3rdly: To whoever is the last reviewer, thank you for your review. Shrine of Gensokyo slipped my mind for a while due to lotsa work.

* * *

The response that I was expecting was not this and as the darkness cleared, revealing Rumia and two small children, shivering and hugging each other, I too saw a crowd of fairies around me, surrounding Rumia and the children like they did with me previously.

Surrounding the children who were praying softly and urgently, the fairies floated over them and seemed to form a barrier between them and Rumia, who was glaring at me once more.

The children who were cornered by her, blinked in surprise and upon seeing the stalemate, got up and ran towards their friends, who were calling for them.

Rumia, seeing that was about to fly after them was stopped when an amulet narrowly missed her and stuck itself onto a tree trunk, flashing periodically as it did so.

Rumia paused before she turned to glare at me. Her red eye seemed to bore through me but I did not even flinch as I showed her the amulets I held in one hand, showcasing them as if I was performing a sleight of hand and her expression vanished.

..

..

[… Rumia… please… leave children alone.]

..

..

My tone was not harsh, not as harsh as I wanted it to be but it was fine as she cringed from my voice, as if she was a child with her hand caught in a cookie jar. If we do not look at her blood thirst, she was quite adorable and as I walked towards her, my feelings towards her slowly turned from slight frustration and anger to understanding.

She is just doing what she was made to do after all…

..

[Just for today… leave them off the hook… okay?]

[… FEH!]

Making a face, Rumia sped off into the darkness and I just shook my head, not at all pleased with what I was seeing before I took after her.

..

[W-Wait, Rumia!!]

But before I did anything else, I placed an amulet on the floor and chanted.

[Evil-Sealing Barrier!]

Under the cover of the bright flash of light from the barrier that would keep the kids safe for a while, I flew after Rumia.

..

--

_[You're okay! You're okay!!]_

_[I was so scared, I'm sorry!!]_

_[Don't run away again… okay? Listen to your big sister… don't run away…]_

_[I won't big sister!! But… but…]_

..

..

_[Hmm? What is it… you're safe… that is good!]_

_[Who… who is that??? That…]_

_[That is the Shrine God Guardian… she said she is a Shrine Maiden…]_

_[She's so cool!!]_

_[She is cool!]_

_[… w-wait… where is Liyah!]_

_[Liyah? Liyah?? LIYAHHHHHH!!]_

_[Oh no… she ran away again!!]_

_[… let's pray…]_

_[Pray?]_

..

..

_[… Yes, let's pray…]_

_--_

..

..

Chasing after Rumia into the forests, the fairies pulled my ears to get my attention and I stopped in midflight, my body hovering in the air as I just looked around me.

[What's wrong? Do you hear something else?]

Putting a hand on their heads, I closed my eyes and softly prayed for them to tell me what they were thinking. I was familiar with the sensation and I welcomed it, their subconscious entering my mind is like having another person in side of me and the way our hearts beat in tandem brought much needed calmness to my mind.

It is hard to describe, but the presence is calming and pure, like after my meditation, no traces of malice or hatred in their minds, only raw emotions like happiness, concern and sadness.

[… Oh my gosh!!]

..

..

Taking a sharp corner, I slapped myself for falling for Rumia's ruse and did an about turn to another direction where the fairies had apparently heard another person sobbing softly.

[Rumia was distracting me all along!]

Ignoring everything else, I sped off again, keeping my hands to my side as I slowly prayed, hoping that I would be in time.

[Spirits, bless the lost child!! Protect him from danger and allow me, your servant to guide him along! I beg of you!!!]

--

..

..

[KYAHAHAHAHAH!!]

Hearing her cackle, I quickened my pace and silently swore that Rumia actually did deceive me and I was underestimating her intelligence or her speed. After rediscovering how to fly, I was perhaps too confident with my speed in the air and had wrongly assumed that I was quicker and swifter than anyone…

I was proven wrong by Rumia, who is both a good foe and a confused youkai at the same time.

If only I can get her to understand… if only she would accept me just like Mystia and Wriggle…

..

..

[What am I saying…]

Shaking my head, I dived down towards the ground in a desperate bid to remain calm and my heart clear of doubts.

[I can't expect everyone to be so accommodating!!]

Nodding at my two smaller companions I drew my blow gun when I saw Rumia's form appear as a black speck in the distance and in a matter of seconds, I covered the distance separating us.

..

..

[Rumia, stop!]

Coming to a halt, I was about to shot a needle at her when Rumia, her claws about to slash the defenseless child, got hit by a small fireball.

[AH!!!]

Giving a small scream, Rumia flew up in the air to avoid another fireball that struck where she was standing a second ago.

[Now, LEAVE!]

A stronger, more forceful voice than mine echoed in the forest and Rumia hesitated. Whoever that was, he was not afraid of using violence to achieve his means and I swallowed a little nervously. Being a Shrine Maiden, it is not right for me to use violence as a deterrent but in a situation at this, I had no choice but to accept that this was the only way.

[…FEH!]

Making a face yet again, Rumia flinched when another fireball narrowly missed her and embedded itself into the tree trunk beside her and exploding to cinders, shocking Rumia.

..

..

[…]

Wordlessly, she relented and flew off, her hands gripped together so tightly that they turned white.

[…A-Are you alright?]

Bending down to comfort the child, I was greeted with sniffles and the gentle nodding of his head as he clung on to me, sobbing loudly.

[Waaaa!!]

[… now now.. .don't be afraid… you're safe now…]

[Yosh! Fine job there, Reimu. You sure showed me.]

..

..

The same voice that echoed from the forest grew much closer and as I looked up, I saw the source. A light blue haired girl slowly descended from the trees, similar to what I had done earlier with the children. Wearing a large red-white charm on her head in a shape of a ribbon, she lightly tread ground before brushing her hair back and smiling at me.

Her blue hair went all the way to her ankles and when I stared at her, I saw that her eyes are red, just like youkai and I wondered whether she is human or youkai or perhaps a mix of both.

..

..

[Hmm? Yes yes Liyah, you can run off now… go back to the village, we'll join you there.]

Taking the child from me, she patted his head and told him to run off ahead of us, grinning as she roughed up his hair.

[Aww c'mon, you're a guy right? You're losing to me ya? So, run along and keep to the path. Holler if you need me, ya?]

Wiping the tears from the child's face, she grinned, showing her teeth before punching the child's shoulder.

[…]

..

..

Nodding his head, the child ran pass me but not before he bowed and thanked me.

[Thank you, Miss Guardian!!]

[… uh… d-don't mention it…]

Scratching my head, I replied before he ran off into the forest, navigating the forest slowly and carefully.

[Just a bit more and you'll see the path, ya hear!!]

..

..

Shouting at him, the girl smiled before walking towards me, her hands placed behind her head in a lazy gesture. She reminds me of someone that is more boyish than girlish and I smiled uncertainly at her.

[Uh… T-Thank you… for saving him…]

[Nah, it's my fault to some extent. But that was sure some show that you showed me earlier!]

Grinning, she slapped my back hard and I winced in pain while trying to maintain my balance. She was strong and I obviously had to know her as she called me by my name.

[So yea, Reimu, mind if you go back to the village with me? Keine would love to see ya~]

Patting her stomach, she ruffled her light brown shirt and for a second, I could smell the scent of burnt clothes as I stared at her.

..

..

[Uh? Oh yea, I had to light up a pretty darn fire to take out the other youkai that was after this kid, but if not for you, I would be late~ It happens from time to time, I'm used to it. I'll ask Keine to get me a new one.]

Shrugging, she stuck her hands into the large pockets that were in her red skirt before walking in front of me.

She was beautiful too, her face was not pale but a healthy beige-pinkish in color and as she grinned, her eyes sparkled with energy and confidence that made me slowly nod at her.

She was no threat, the children knew her and looked up to her…

[… erm… M-May I know your name?]

[… Huh?]

There was an expression of confusion that momentarily lingered on his face and then an expression of understanding before her shoulders dropped momentarily.

..

..

[Ah… so… you haven't quite remembered. Huh?]

[I… I remember… that I know you… but I couldn't remember your name…]

Lowering my head in shame, I was about to speak again when she stopped me.

[Nah, that's fine. It'll be more interesting this way, I figure.]

Showing me the same amazing unique grin that she had, she pulled me along as she flew in the air, going slowly so I could keep up with her.

[The name's Mokou, Huziwara no Mokou. But in the village, I'm known as Fujiwara no Mokou, call me Mokou!]

In a position that seemed more like lazing on a bed than anything else, Mokou glided swiftly with her face facing me.

[… I'm Hakurei Reimu… it is a pleasure…]

Nodding and bowing at her in mid-air as well, we made our way swiftly through the forest and in a matter of seconds, had caught up with the same little boy that Mokou had saved, still running forward.

..

..

[Hey! Catch you later!]

Diving beside him, Mokou patted the child's back before speeding forward, leaving him running ever so faster in an attempt to catch up.

[Mokou! That's not fair!! Huh?!]

Giving a small cry of surprise when I hugged him from behind and lifted him off his feet and into the air, he struggled in my grip till he say that it was I who was carrying her.

[Miss Shrine Guardian!!]

[Shh… it's Shrine Maiden… you're heavy so I got to slow down…]

Smiling apologetically to her, I struggled to keep Mokou in sight as we dodged all the obstacles that stand between us.

Eventually however, the forest started to thin and as if by magic, we arrived at a small clearing where Mokou and the other children were waiting.

..

..

[Liyah!]

Releasing him, I just smiled and wiped my brow when the children welcomed the final member of their little crowd and then it hit me.

All around them were dozens of small fairies and as I stepped nearer to them, they crowded around me, fluttering their wings happily as if greeting me and I just did what every other Shrine Maiden would do.

I prayed.

..

..

[Spirits… I thank you for your help… thank you for guarding the lives of the innocent… of the pure… so that darkness would not taint them… Thank you…]

Ending the small prayer, I opened my eyes to see that the fairies were slowly leaving, the light glow that they were emitting slowly fading away but the same glow still came from my body and my two small companions.

[… Thank you…]

Patting their head, I ignored the stares the children and Mokou were giving me before kissing their little faces, in which they just flew around me, in what seemed to be happiness.

[You two were great…]

Clapping my hands again, I tucked my gohei back to my obi before turning to look at Mokou, who was shooing the children down the path.

[C'mon, Reimu!]

[Y-Yes!]

* * *

..

..

..

[Run along now!!]

Reaching the village, which was just a few metres away, Mokou pushed the children forward and all of them nodded to her, grins and smiles on their faces as if nothing has ever happened.

[Bye bye~ Mokou!! Bye Bye Miss Shrine Maiden!!]

[Bye!]

[Good bye!]

..

..

Waving goodbye to them, the both of us just stood at the front of the village for a moment, staring at the children's disappearing figures before we turned to one another.

Mokou tilted her face slightly before she grabbed my hand and slowly led me towards the village.

[C'mon! Keine should be waiting!]

It has been a while, ages in fact that I met a human… Sakuya I believe do not count as she has spent her whole life being with youkai, so that might have made her think about Spirits differently from people.

[… …]

As I walked down the dirt path, I smelt the scent of civilization, the smell of fire burning, of the human side of life…

It is nothing like what the city was like.. it just reminded me of my shrine, old, tranquil and full of nature.

People were all out and about, washing clothes, cutting wood, watering plants, sewing… everything and as I watched, I felt a tugging on chest and I slowed down for a moment to look at the sight.

The houses made from wood, tin and the people, all rugged and dependent on nature. You don't see much of those nowadays and I just stared at them…

..

..

[…I…]

[Look! It's the Shrine Maiden!!]

[Why… you're right!]

Lost in my thoughts for that moment, I did not even realize that they too, was staring back at me and I felt my face burn with embarrassment, even more so when Mokou patted my shoulder and started to drag me away.

[C'mon Reimu… it's not polite if you keep staring at people. The word will spread anyway, that you're back.]

Not looking at me, Mokou sounded a little bitter and I felt some of the sunny disposition from her disappear as she pulled me along the path.

Stamping her foot hard with every step, it seemed like she was going to kill everyone who got in her way by stamping on them.

..

..

[M-Mokou…]

[What?]

Snapping back at me, she turned and looked at me and my breath was taken away by the change in her face. The same beautiful smile that I had seen her give the children, the teasing expression and the sparkle in her eyes was all gone.

Instead, Mokou showed something more like a hurt animal or youkai, her eyes glinted with the faint traces of tears and she was trying her best not to frown, instead she bit her lip hard and growled back a reply.

..

..

[Well?]

[…]

Shaking myself free from her grip, it was my turn to place a comforting hand on her shoulder although for now, I had no idea why she was so worked up and upset.

Likewise, the two fairies that had been fluttering around me, landed on her shoulder and fluttered their wings in what seemed to be a comforting way.

[… hmph…]

Crossing her arms, Mokou turned away but not in anger but of embarrassment. She looked just like a little girl in love with her face turning slightly pink while her shoulders just stiffened up, making her seem like she was angry at something.

She did not look too young but I could tell that she has probably lived a few lifetimes more than me, what with the weariness I could see deep in her eyes and the wisdom and alertness of someone that has lived for a long time.

But, she really was a cute little girl that was not loved and so, I hugged her.

..

..

[W-What are you doing, Reimu?]

Burying her in my somewhat ample bosoms, I giggled before cooing to her.

[Let's go, Mokou… to meet… Miss Keine… I'll get lost… so won't you lead me there?]

[…. Oh… LET GO LET GO!]

Making an 'o' shape with her mouth, Mokou then blushed even more as she cried out for me to let go of me.

Thrashing about, she waved her hands in front of her to stop me from getting close to her before pointing a finger at me.

[Okay okay! I'll bring you to Keine, but no hugging, alright? No HUGGING!]

..

..

Waving a finger in the internationally known 'no' gesture, Mokou then hurriedly took to the air and sped off to the west-side of the village, leaving me and only one fairy still sitting on my shoulder.

[My my.. she's very very adorable…]

Giggling to her, I followed behind Mokou, ignoring all the stares the villagers are still giving me.

* * *

..

..

_[… what is taking her…]_

_Sighing to myself as I placed yet another book on my worktable, I took my trusty brush and was about to start recording when I paused, the sounds of footsteps running up my steps and I placed my brush down, albeit a little hesitantly._

_It could not be Mokou, she's always flying in… The children are not coming to class so late… It's the lunarian?_

_Narrowing my eyes at that thought, I pulled out my history scroll from where I kept it, hidden in my robes and I walked towards my door, ready to dodge an arrow if necessary._

_Our relationship was everything but good but it sure was not bad, from time to time they will visit, try to kill Mokou and leave before that was accomplished._

_The lunarian claimed that it was to keep senses sharp and Mokou grudgingly agreed. Such acts of violence never strike me as training so I was a little unsettled by what they were doing._

..

..

_[Yes?]_

_Opening the door for the visitor, I bent down and smiled when I saw that it was the village children, all bunched up together, their faces red from panting._

_[what is it children? Something wrong? Has Mokou been bullying you?]_

_[No no! Big sister Mokou wouldn't do something like that!]_

..

..

_That was a relief and I showed it on my facial expressions. Due to the incidents of the youkai being more aggressive again, the villagers have started to side-line Mokou for a while now… if not for the children's support and her help in guarding the village, I am sure she would be chased out pretty soon._

_Evil forces are always at work and I must record them down word for word for a valid testimony on that._

..

..

_[Then is Akyu sick?]_

_[No No, Elder Sister Akyu is not sick!]_

_That was another worry out of the way and so I asked them_

_[What is it then?]_

_[W-We saw a fairy!]_

_[No, no! Not a fairy!! We saw a goddess!!]_

_[We saw a Fairy Goddess!]_

_[… Fairy Goddess?]_

..

..

_Children are fond of making up things from the most common things possible and my thought immediately went to so many incidents before shaking my head and pinching the nearest one's cheeks._

_[Alright… enough with the lies… what happened…]_

_[we did! We really really did!! It was a fairy goddess! She was wearing red and white and had black hair!]_

..

..

_Red-white?_

_As she said that, my next sentence never made it out of my throat as I just shook my head._

..

_Impossible…_

..

_[She saved us from youkai!! She was a fairy goddess because she had two fairies with her and she taught us how to make a lot of fairies to come and help us!]_

_[… Youkai fairies helping people? That's incredulous, children… youkai will hurt you if you are not careful…]_

_[Uh uh!! Youkai can save us, they and the fairy goddess saved us!! They did! As long as we believed and pray!]_

..

..

_The more the children spoke, the more incredible and confusing their stories became._

_Praying? Believing? Fairies helping people? It's impossible… …_

_[…Stop lying, Children… maybe… maybe fairies can help you… but by praying… I…]_

_Some part of me did not want to dispute that but these children, if they sink too deep into the trap, they will mistake dangerous youkai as friendly, something I do not want to happen._

_[Children… maybe you're right… maybe you can make youkai save you if you prayed… but promise me… don't do that… if you see a youkai, run away from it… your safety comes first… okay?]_

_[But Miss Keine!]_

_[No buts! It's your own safety that matters!]_

_[…]_

..

..

_With that harsh lash, the children fell silent and I guiltily averted my eyes at my harshness._

_[I'm sorry Children… I just want all of you to be safe…]_

_[We know… Miss keine… we know… But the Fairy Goddess…]_

_[Not Fairy Goddess. The Shrine God Guardian!]_

_[No no! She said so herself, the Shrine Maiden!]_

_SHRINE MAIDEN?!_

_The color must have drained from my face as all of them suddenly paused and stared at me, their mouths wide open._

..

..

_[S-Shrine Maiden…. Did she wear Red and white clothes?? Did she have black hair??? Children, tell me!]_

_[MMmm!! She had long black hair, a weird stick with streamers tied on it and she wore a funny red and white kimono!!]_

_[Reimu! It must be her!]_

_Dropping to my knees, I felt the strength leave me and hope invigorate me at the same time as I just complemented that single possibility._

_Reimu has return! The Hakurei Shrine Maiden has returned to Gensokyo…_

..

..

_[She had two fairies with her too, they were sitting on her shoulder and she kissed them._

_[Kissed them? Fairies? Reimu wouldn't…]_

_[HEY!!!! KEINE!!]_

_It was Mokou, that unmistakable voice and the scent of burning clothes meant that Mokou had saved the children from some youkai and thus, half of the story was true. With her, another human… but she smelt a bit different… like me…_

_Who could it be?_

_[Big sister Mokou saw her too, Miss Keine!]_

_Then I can find the truth from her!_

_Thinking that, I got up and in my hurry, knocked against a few of the children before running to meet her._

_[Mokou!!]_

..

..

_

* * *

_

..

..

Along the way, Mokou explained that the youkai visits has been more frequent but they were nothing but dangerous. The only danger that will befall them is of a bad Fairy bite.

[Honestly, those scaredy cats…]

Crossing her arm impatiently, Mokou shook her head even as she just flew casually in the air. She was not hurt or angry anymore, being able to not things to heart so easily must be something one acquire when one lives as long as her.

When I asked her that question, of how long she had been alive, Mokou just tilted her head for a moment trying to count the number of years.

..

..

[Nah, don't bother. I'm way older than you are~ and I'm younger to boot!]

Grinning, she laughed loudly and I laughed along with her, happy to know that her sense of humour has not disappeared along the ages.

Memories of Miss Fujiwara No Mokou slowly came back to me, just like the memories of Remilia and Miss Knowledge and it became clearer and clearer that the fact that she was here living here in the human village, with the people was surprising.

She was strange for a human, able to live for such a long time and to be an immortal at the same time. Possessing the power of the phoenix's rebirth it's flame controlling abilities, she was more youkai than human and definitely more close to youkai than me.

[Miss Fujiwara…]

[Eh? What's with that way of calling me, Reimu! It's Mokou, Mokou!]

[Miss Fujiwara…]

Addressing her politely, she caught on and stopped in mid-air, pushing her hands into her pockets and looking at me, her facial expression a blank.

..

..

[?]

[… Miss Fujiwara… what do you… think about youkai?]

[… Youkai? They are… youkai~]

Shrugging, she showed her teeth to me in a feral like grin as I shook my head at her answer. It was a good answer but it was not the one that I was waiting for.

[Miss Fujiwara… if you would choose… to have a Gensokyo without Youkai or a Gensokyo without Humans… what would you choose?]

[Hmm]

Seemingly stumped, she puffed her cheeks out and rested her head on a hand, a very human-like gesture while I waited, my hands placed on my lap as the both of u just floated in mid-air above the village.

..

..

[… I dislike humans, they don't treat me like one, hurt me and ignore me. But at the same time, they are nice to me, love me and treasure me. Such a bothersome creature.]

Laughing, she did a somersault in mid-air before plucking the fairy that was with her before flying towards me and placing her in my hands.

[Youkai too are bothersome~ they are weak and strong, quiet and noisy, fierce and friendly… I dislike and like them.]

..

..

Showing the palms of her hands to me, she closed her hands and from there, produced a large blue flame that consumed her whole hands. Funny enough, her hand did not disintegrate or become scorched in the blaze as she shook her hand, lighting up the air around her as she did so.

[… But, Gensokyo without the both of them will not be Gensokyo. I like it here, no matter what happens to me]

Grinning, Mokou slowly floated higher and higher till her shadow covered me entirely as I looked up at her, her form silhouetted against the sun, her hands placed firmly on her hip before she offered a hand to me.

[If you're worried, how 'bout going to visiting Keine, she's got Gensokyo's whole history mapped out.]

[K-Keine?]

[Mm mm, Keine.]

* * *

..

..

_[Mokou!!]_

_Calling out to her, I paused and just stared at the person she was pulling with her. My hat, as if to show it's utter disbelief too, dipped and threatened to fall off my head, something that never happened before._

_[REIMU!]_

_[Ah` There's Keine. HEY, KEINE!]_

_Waving energetically at me, I flew as fast as I can before screeching to a halt in front of the both of them, where I was given curious looks by the both of them._

_[R-Reimu! Is that… i-is that really you?!]_

_Flying all around her and peering at her in all angles, I was cut off when Mokou; with an annoyed face, tackled me away from her._

..

..

_[Stop it! What are you doing!]_

_[I-It can't be Reimu! It can't be! Reimu…. Reimu… you…]_

_I realize I was blabbering non-stop when I finally collected myself, rubbed my eyes and generally returned to who I was expected to be, Kamishirasawa Keine and I shook my head._

_[Reimu… is that really you?]_

_[Y-yes… I… I am Hakurei Reimu… that is my name… I am the Hakurei Reimu you remember, yet do not remember…]_

..

..

_Reimu looked sad as she looked away and I felt a pang of guilt hit me, it was made worsened when Mokou clicked her tongue disapprovingly at me._

_[… I-I well… if it's you, Reimu… you are always welcome here… look at the children.]_

_Making a great pass to distract her attention, I struck out my chest proudly as even Mokou, with that side-long glance that I am used to, showed her praise for me._

_[Miss Shrine Maiden! Miss Shrine Maiden!]_

_[Thank you for saving me, Miss Shrine Maiden!!]_

_[… C-Children… I…]_

..

..

_Suddenly awashed with a crowd of those adorable kids, Reimu blushed as she bent down to give all of them a hug all at once. It was a tough job but she did it somehow, managing to squeeze everyone inside her arms._

_[Now that we got you comfortable, how about sitting in my house for a cup of tea?]_

_Offering an invitation to her, I offered a hand to her and she took it very easily._

_[T-Thank you, Miss Keine…]_

_Bowing to me, I just shook my head and repeated myself._

_[Really… you're always be welcome here.]_

_In my heart, I knew it was true as well, once a savior, always a savior..._

_

* * *

_

..

..

[?]

Sitting inside the small house where Miss Keine and Mokou led me to, I looked around me and it made me very uncomfortable. Never was I one who will read books or enjoy reading books and being in the vicinity of so many books made me nervous.

[If you're intimidated by these, you haven't been in Patchouli's library.]

Grinning as she knelt down beside me, Mokou pushed a cup of tea to me which I gratefully accepted.

[Thank you… I am really thirsty…]

Gulping it down in a few large gulps, I was greeted with Mokou raising her hands up at me.

[Hey hey! Hold your horses!!]

Laughing after I nodded at her, Mokou herself drank a few cups of tea before leaning against a bookshelf and crossing her legs.

..

..

[KEINE! ARE YOU COMING!]

[W-Wait a minute, I'm getting ready!!]

[It's not like you need to look pretty!!]

[It's not that!!]

Walking out of the adjacent room, Miss Keine walked in and in her hands was a tray filled with food.

..

..

[here, lunch! But Mokou, since you are complaining, you don't get any.]

Crossing her arms and showing her displeasure, Miss Keine pushed the tray towards me and stuck a tongue out childishly at Mokou.

[H-Hey! Keine, that's not what I meant!]

[Save it, you'll eat later!]

Narrowing her eyes and brushing her hair back, Miss Keine smiled at me and invited me to eat.

..

..

[Please, have a bite! You must be hungry and it is the least I can do for a guest!]

Smiling, Miss Keine placed a hand on her chest as I slowly nodded my head, accepting her invitation.

[Thank you, I… but… I think you should…]

My voice trailing off when she glared at me, obviously not wanting me to speak up for Mokou and soften her resolve and thus, I reluctantly relented.

As if sensing my unease, the two fairies beside me flew towards Keine and tugged at her hair, causing her to shake her head irritable at me.

..

..

[C'mon Keine!]

Trying to get away with her crime like a small child, by rubbing her head against Miss Keine's shoulder, Mokou pleaded to Miss Keine's heart and her consciousness.

It was subtle, like a crack in a dam but it quickly took over Miss Keine's mind and she sighed.

[O-Oh alright…. You join in too, you selfish and inconsiderate Mok-]

Miss Keine did not get to finish as Mokou hugged her tightly as a show of thanks.

[Oh thanks Keine! You're one of the best cook ever!!]

[A-Ah…]

..

..

Blushing red, Miss Keine looked away but nonetheless, the faint traces of a smile appeared on her face, which made me smile as well. Looks like lots of people in Gensokyo likes to hide their real feelings for the people they like.

[Thanks, the both of you did great.]

Whispering to the two of them, I stifled a round of giggles before I calmly sipped a mouthful of tea.

[Come everyone, tuck in! Tuck in! Reimu, we'll love to hear your story when we're done… Could you share it with us?]

[…]

Looking at the both of them, I considered that option for a while. In the scarlet devil mansion, I did not reveal anything to them as they did not ask, they were probably confident that regardless of the outcome, they will be able to deal with it when they come.

Does the two of them need to know danger? Or the reason for my appearance here?

[We want to know, Reimu. We are your friends…]

[… Mm…]

That's beyond my reasoning now…

* * *

..

..

[… you believe you're half youkai now?]

Sitting with the both of them at Miss Keine's backyard, I shared with them my whole experience, starting with the meeting of Suika and ending with meeting of Mokou.

The two of them were attentive listeners, now once interrupting me until Mokou started to nod off and was kicked in legs by an annoyed and embarrassed Miss Keine.

..

..

_[Mokou!]_

_Hissing at her, Miss Keine shook her violently and Mokou's arms flailed helplessly around as she was bear-hugged by Miss Keine, it was such a funny sight that I burst out laughing._

_[wa hahaha~~]_

_[Hey, that's mean of cha, Reimu! HERE!]_

_Breaking out of Miss Keine's hold, Mokou tackled me to the grass and the both of us rolled in it for a full minute before we laid on the knoll, all washed up and very tired, yet laughing non-stop nonetheless._

_[… Honestly… the both of you are…]_

_Never getting to finish her sentence for perhaps the third time, Miss Keine was pulled off the porch as she landed face-first into Mokou's waiting arms._

_[Aww C'mon! All work and no play makes Half-beasts a boring girl!!~~]_

_[W-Wait!]_

..

..

[… that might make sense…]

Rubbing her chin, Miss Keine turned towards Mokou before prodding her.

[Say, Mokou…]

[?]

[What do you think?]

[I don't know for nuts. You're the intellect.]

[… fine…]

Standing up, Miss Keine walked back to her house as she called to me.

[I'll look up some articles…]

..

Nodding, I could not mask the fact that I was a tad anxious about what her analysis would be.

..

Should I be relieved at being youkai? Should I NOT be relieved at being youkai?

Should I be unhappy that I was youkai? Should I be happy that I was youkai?

What would it mean to be me, a shrine maiden who is youkai?

Would I be accepted by people if they find out?

Would the youkai accept me?

Would I be able to serve the shrine again?

Would my friends accept me the same way as I am now?

..

..

[…]

Those and other thoughts ran through my mind and I sighed for Mokou to see.

[Cheer up! Life's not that bad.]

Patting my back, Mokou floated above me like it was nothing and from her hands, she formed a beautiful bird of fire and let it fly right up towards the roof.

[… you'll cope. You're Reimu, stronger than what I can ever hope to be.]

She sounded bitter and she probably is bitter at many things that had been unfair to her.

..

..

[… life must be unfair to you… Mokou…]

[Tell me about it, will cha?]

Harshly interrupting me, Mokou jammed her hands inside her pockets as she landed and sat on the roof.

[… but it's not your fault. I'm always like this.]

[… Mokou…]

[Nah, don't you DARE pity me. I'm only Mokou if I have to live my life hard.]

Gritting her teeth, Mokou clenched her fists before punching the air determinedly.

[Ya know, life's been awful. But thanks to Keine, life's getting a wee bit better, so yea, that's fine.]

With the same old feral grin, Mokou left her fists punching the air and I felt that it is symbolic.

A frail, powerless girl punching the heavens to show her defiance to the world.

But she, Fujiwara no Mokou is more than that, she is the embodiment of a human who has powers of a youkai.

..

..

[R-Reimu?]

Sitting beside her without willing it to, I just sort of appeared beside her and I hugged her.

[… I want to help you, Mokou…]

[W-What are you doing, Reimu?!]

[I want to help you… of all the people that I know… there is no one I would rather help than you……]

[What are you saying! Le-Let me go!]

[Mokou…]

Feeling her fragrance, touching her body made me bush and I knew what I was doing was wrong… what I was about to do a sin… and what I hope to do a crime.

..

..

..

[you have not sinned, yet you are treated like you sinned… there is no other crime in the world that is more…]

I could not find the word to describe the crime and I shook my head and released her, as she had requested but she did not back off.

Instead, her red eyes still stared at me and not leaving me as I too, floated in the air in front of her.

[… it might hurt… but medicine that is not bitter is not good medicine. I'll find justice for you…]

[… Justice. There is no justice, the world is not fair, Reimu. What I want to say is… why?]

[because I…]

[STOP!]

..

..

It took a scream to stop the both of us, who were leaning so close to one another that I could see individual features of Mokou's face.

[W-What are you doing!!]

Flying up and tackling Mokou to the floor and generally separating the both of us apart, Keine, who was not wearing her hat, stamped the floor as she pointed at me.

[W-What are you doing to Mokou!! Reimu!!]

[…]

Looking away, I wanted so much to burst out laughing but with the help of the two fairies who were muffling my mouth, I made sure no noise escaped my mouth.

..

..

[Reimu, you're a shrine Maiden, you can't you can't---]

Blabbering non-stop, Keine waved both her hands hysterically as she repeatedly said the same words.

[YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO MOKOU!!]

Finally screaming out loudly, Keine stamped the ground so hard that there was a small tremor before she hugged Mokou and pointed a finger at me.

[I WON'T LET YOU TAKE MOKOU AWA-]

[ara ara~]

..

..

Finally letting the laughter escape my throat, I laughed so much that I literally fell from the sky and rolled in the grass.

It was mean of me, but I wanted to do this.

Thus, making this a sin, a crime and wrong to do all at the same time.

[… I-I… ha ha~]

Unable to talk straight, I crawled back to my feet to see that Keine was still hugging Mokou as if her life depended on it.

[… Miss Keine… are you jealous?]

[A-AH?!]

..

..

Giving a small shriek, Miss Keine refused to answer me even when I floated over to her, my arms trailing beside me as I did so.

[Are you jealous of me… and Mokou?]

Circling her just like how Rumia did to me, like a predator to her prey, I repeated that to Rumia, smiling wryly as I did so; watching Miss Keine's terrified eyes.

[…]

[…]

[…]

Reaching over, I hugged the both of them tightly, ignoring the fact that really, everyone could probably see me right now.

..

..

[… I won't take either of you from one another… don't worry…]

[I don't have the right, to do such a thing, nor does anyone have the right… Mokou, Keine…]

Closing my eyes, I tried hard to stop my tears from spilling over. It was embarrassing, but it was the truth.

Seeing the both of them, getting along with the both of them, hearing their concerns for me, hearing their laughter and sharing their lives with them, even for a short while made me pine, pine for companionship.

..

..

* * *

I was always alone, never with someone else; spending my days at the shrine alone and with no companionship at all.

It had been fine from the start and it should still be fine till the end of my life. Until now, until I came back to Gensokyo…

Until I met Suika, I..

I really…

* * *

..

..

_[?]_

_[The both of you, have each other… don't… do not ignore that…]_

_I was mad, I was really furious at Reimu for pulling that prank, making me feel so angry at her…_

_I, I truly thought that Reimu was taking away Mokou, taking her away from me… taking my reason for living, existing now away from me._

..

..

_Defensively, I grabbed Mokou's hand and had placed myself in front of her, in front of the threat called Reimu._

_At that time, I really did wanted to kill her if I must, I could not bear the thought of Mokou leaving me, even for a second and so I had fallen for her bait and her ruse._

_Gods, it was like a confession of love and when she laughed, it sounded like she was mocking me and I swore that my hair bristled in my anger._

_Embarrassing would not even begin to describe the situation at hand, she had not only made it so crystal clear that I loved Mokou, she had to rub it in by giving me that smug look._

..

..

_Mokou, for her part, just looked away and I could not gauge her response, another arrow through my heart._

_For so long, I had harbored a liking for Mokou, not one of love but of infatuation. As time went on and we got closer, I had begun to believe that perhaps I did love Mokou, as a man to a woman… when Yuyuko Saigyouji set it straight for me._

_Everyone must have a purpose in history, whatever one do, it is recorded in history like a footprint on the moon, never removed and forever in it's lifetime. _

_What is different is how significant is your place in history? Your actions in history and how others view of your actions in history, how they interpreted history and your actions._

_So… till then, I had always viewed Mokou as the person I loved… but it was not totally accurate or inaccurate… My position is to record history, is to record the existence of Fujiwara No Mokou, of my Mokou, of my interaction with Mokou… through my eyes and my eyes only._

..

..

_The Eternal Being Fujiwara No Mokou and I, an insignificant Half-Beast, Kamishirasawa Keine's interactions…_

_I do love her, but I love her differently than what a man feels towards a woman. It is a feeling of eternal caring, of eternal worrying and eternal happiness towards Mokou._

_That is why I blew up, wanting to kill Reimu for even tempting Mokou…_

_That is what I had wronged…_

.

..

_Never telling Mokou, never telling how I felt towards her… never explaining why I would want her to stay… always expecting her to understand, figuratively putting her in a cage, a cage that I had crafted out of my hands…_

_That is what I had wronged at…_

_So…_

_When Reimu hugged us, I kept away the anger that was clouding my rationality and listened to her, hoping against hope that what I had suspected will not pass to reality._

_History is funny, it is almost always repeated and thus, history shall repeat itself and reality rear it's ugly head at me_

_

* * *

_

..

..

[The both of you have one another… don't forget that… ever…]

Smiling bitterly as I released the both of them, I managed to teasingly push Mokou as I slowly floated up in the air, away from Miss Keine's small home.

I was just giving Miss Keine a small push towards the general direction and I did not mean anything else.

[… unlike me, who has no one… cherish each other… I.. I'm…]

[I'm sorry if you misinterpreted my actions… ]

Turning my face away; not allowing them to see my face, I flew away and left the both of them standing at the roof, looking at my disappearing figure.

..

..

..

_After all, I've always been alone… and it felt right for me to be alone… till I met all of them.._

_Signs of jealousy and unease coursed through me and it felt very terrible and it hurts to see all of them…_

_It hurts so… .._

_So much…_


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Of Cliques and the Like**

--

**Author's Note: The gap between the beta-reading and the actual posting was due to IRL, I'm preparing to post the next one soon as Darwise finishes with Chapter 14.**

**Secondly: It's a short chapter**

**Thirdly: If i get the omake chapter done in time for X'mas, i'll reply all reviews in it.**

**--**

**..**

**..  
**

_[… Keine.]_

_[? Y-yes, Mokou?]_

_Looking at how Reimu ran away, I grabbed Keine's clothes and pulled her down to meet me, eye-level and face to face. _

_[Chase after her Keine.]_

_[Y-yes I know…]_

_It was rare to see Keine so hesitant but I could understand why at last, she had just snapped at Reimu for something she had not done and she was guilty and unhappy for doing that._

_[Keine, I like you too…]_

_Blurting that out needed considerable willpower and I felt just a wee bit better when Keine probably flushed as much as me and she looked away like a school girl who has just been confessed to._

_My face should show the same crimson hue but I shook my head and continued._

..

..

_[Look, Keine. You're the only one who can get Reimu back… she… she did it… fo-for us…]_

_[… Mokou…]_

_Whispering back her understanding to me, Keine paused and stood up, wore her hat and brushed her hair back, letting it flow behind her in the wind._

_She looked beautiful and it was the same sight that captivated me in our first meeting in the moonlight._

_[… I know… Reimu… did that… to let us know… remind us that we each…. Loved one another.]_

_Offering a hand to me, I too was pulled up to my feet and I grinned, showing the pearls of my teeth to her._

..

..

_[So… wha'cha say?]_

_[… Reimu, she's always alone… by herself.]_

_[… Mm… I have you, ya know? That makes it much better.]_

_[She reminds me of you, Mokou…]_

_[… ?]_

_Tilting my head, I waited for Keine, who was staring at the far distance, at the red-white dot as she replied me._

_[… She's hurt… but she doesn't show it… she likes us… but she's scared of approaching us… She's… selfish. Like you.]_

_Pouting all of a sudden, Keine took off, threading air before she sped off into the general direction of the red-white dot._

..

..

_[Always saying that you would be better offby not being with anyone, yet knowing that it would hurt the one you love most… you're selfish.]_

_But before she did that, she kissed me on the cheeks and smiled._

_[… She, like you… like us… needs a push.]_

_[… Nah. Kick her back, will ya?]_

_Showing her a thumbs up, I grinned as Keine nodded and took off, leaving me alone on the roof._

_[Yea, a kick should do it. Heh.]_

..

..

_

* * *

_

..

..

_I was wrong, I was mistaken… and everything that Reimu did had a purpose, whether it was from the past or the future… it is proven history and I, as a keeper of history had not realized it. Shame on me once for failing to realize it, shame on me twice for attacking her in a fit of anger._

_[REIMU!]_

_No matter how Reimu fancy herself able to outrun us, it is a fact that Reimu is one of the slower flight-capable humans in Gensokyo, even I, who has limited powers without the presence of the full moon, was able to catch up with Reimu easily._

_She had left the village and was heading back to the forest when I finally caught up with her, rubbing her eyes desperately as she saw me coming after her._

_[Reimu!]_

_Calling to her again, I managed to grab her hand and jerked her to a stop merely inches from allowing her to escape into the forest._

_[Reimu…]_

_[…]_

_Not wanting to show her face at me, I pulled a leaf out of her book and hugged her tightly, letting my arms squeeze her slightly._

..

..

_[Don't go. Reimu, don't go.]_

_[… w-why… why shouldn't I… I just… I just…]_

_[No, don't go…]_

_[I change everything… I change everything and everyone that I meet…regardless of who it is… what it is… I-I…]_

_[…]_

_Hearing her whisper as she cried, I held her in my arms and gently rocked her from side to side, running a hand through her hair._

_[I don't want to be this way… to… to change everyone… b-but I… I just couldn't help feeling lonely… feeling so sad… feeling so alone and abandoned… t-that I…]_

..

..

_Reimu had not grown up as much as I had imagined she had after all, she was still insecure in her thoughts, putting others in front of her but still unable to stop herself from being just a bit selfish…_

_[that I would just… do whatever I felt was right… w-what I did was wrong, Miss Keine… I-I]_

_[…]_

_[I-I just wanted to…]_

_[… I know… I know…]_

_[I wanted to… wanted to…]_

_[don't force yourself to tell me, Reimu…]_

_[I… I…]_

..

..

_Breaking out into tears, Reimu sobbed on my shoulders and I sighed ever so softly at that._

_This Reimu is so emotional… but… when we put into consideration that she is so unfamiliar to Gensokyo and the people and friendship she had lost… we can give it a rest._

_[… You're always welcome here, Reimu…]_

_[…M-Miss Keine…]_

_[… don't change yourself… you're always Reimu… and the Reimu that we love… okay, Reimu?]_

_[…Miss Keine…]_

_With her in my arms, it did not feel that same as how I felt when I hugged Mokou, all heart-warming and blissful. Hugging Reimu is like hugging a big soft-toy, all warm and fuzzy but nonetheless a wonderful feeling._

_[Gensokyo… welcomes us… welcomes you… so… don't worry…]_

_[-sniff]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

..

Abashed, I was led back to Miss Keine's home while clinging on to her clothes and crying softly. I was behaving and feeling like a small child, lost in the woods without her parents.

I had not thought about it before, but it had finally struck home that I was away from my Shrine, the familiar Shrine that I call home and away from the civilization and the few people I call friends…

It is a horrible feeling, of knowing that I am now really alone in this world and so, I just broke down.

..

..

Meeting Suika and seeing Gensokyo for the first time had been a refreshing experience and I had not thought much about it, falsely pacifying myself that I could probably return when I wanted to.

Spending the days at the Scarlet Devil Mansion made me complacent about returning and it further fueled my fear subconsciously of being alone. I do not want to be alone, nor do I want to be one that would influence the life of others.

I… simply want to be myself…

The same question that haunted me at the Scarlet Devil Mansion, of me being Hakurei Reimu… or just being the Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine..

Who am I, what am I supposed to do had came back full circle and struck me in the chest when I observed and felt jealous at Miss Keine's and Mokou's relationship.

..

..

[I… have sinned… so… so badly…]

Hiding my face, I was comforted by Miss Keine and that made me feel even worst, nothing like a crime that anything once do would make it worst…

[… I-I'm so sorry… I…]

[Shush…]

Still holding me by the hands, Miss Keine reached her home and as the both of us landed on the path, her door slammed open and two speeding forms collided into me.

[Yo! You're back, Keine, Reimu!]

Leaning against the door, Mokou grinned as she raised a hand to welcome us.

[t-the both of you…]

..

..

Dropping to my knees, I caressed the two small fairies that were making wrinkles appear in my clothes by grabbing them tightly with their hands.

Shaking their head, sprinkles of dust floated free of their wings just like how they do in fairy tales and I…

[… s-stupid… w-why would you…]

I could not help myself once again, it was so embarrassing… that I had to cry so many times.. .b-but it was enough, enough with keeping the strong front…

[the both of you… s-stupid…]

..

..

Hugging them, I cried again, letting my feelings flow freely to describe my emotions.

The two of them, they wanted to see me again and I had abandoned them even after promising that I would take care of them the earlier night… What, what kind of person am I…

[… I'm sorry… I'm sorry…]

Shaking my head, I cried out to them loudly till a strong hand gripped my shoulder.

[… Let's go inside…]

It was Mokou and she just shrugged before lifting me up, body and all bridal style and slowly walking towards Miss Keine's Home.

[… Welcome… Reimu…]

As she stepped into the house, Miss Keine appeared from the shoulders and hugged me together with Mokou. Her silvery hair tickled me but it brought calm to me as well.

[… there is nothing embarrassing about that, Reimu…]

[We are human, therefore we cry…]

[… y-yyes…]

Weakly, I nodded to them and released the two fairies, who flew around the three of us in a dizzying dance.

[I've forgotten… that I am… human too…]

* * *

..

..

[Humans are weird, ya know?]

Grinning after I had regained my composure, Mokou slapped a hand on my back.

[Wait… I am one too.]

[-giggle-]

Giggling like a school girl, I sat beside Mokou as she just spent time with me, not talking but taking in the atmosphere of the day. It was close to evening now and Miss Keine had left to make preparations for the evening lesson, leaving the both of us alone in Miss Keine's Home.

[Humans, like you, are always self-centered… or selfish… fearing the unknown and praising the almighty and the good.]

[… yes… that's true.]

[But not you, Reimu.]

[?]

..

..

Tickling one of the fairies that had taken a liking to Mokou, Mokou showed her teeth as she pulled out a small pipe from her pockets.

[Ya different, in many ways. You not selfish but you sure are greedy… you liked having donations but even if you did get any, you would still make a fuss. You're not self-centered, you care about Gensokyo very deep inside. You do not fear the unknown and you treat everyone the same… that was you, Reimu.]

..

..

The subject of the conversation was about my past and Mokou generously told me lots of things, with help from Miss Keine's History records but it was her personal experience that I loved to hear about, it brings to life who I am.

[I remember, the first time that we met…]

Testing the pipe, Mokou softly blew a tune for me.

[…]

It was a very sad tune, a tune that reminded me of Mokou's struggles, the endless way the tune brought my emotions up to a climax and down to melancholy.

..

..

What made it more real to me was the way her eyes focused when it was at a certain part of the song, noticeably where it started to reach the chorus and her eyes, which were red, flashed crimson briefly, as if she as mad about something.

[… when we met…]

Putting down her pipe, she smiled as she pointed towards the bamboo forest at the side of Miss Keine's home.

[We met in there… you were… so obstinate… that Keine had a hard time driving you off, but she failed… so we met…]

[… you were with that Gap Youkai… and I died, a few times…]

[I-I killed you?]

[Nah, not like that… Yukari blew a laser through me, but that was due to my mistake. When you are immortal, you fight differently, yea?]

[I-It is a sin to kill.]

[Sure it is.]

..

..

Grinning, Mokou slapped her chest even as the little fairy around her tugged at her blue hair, playing with it.

[But, you can't kill me. Not now, not forever.]

[Well now, let's get to business. You say you're looking for Marisa, yea?]

[… -yes… b-but who is Marisa…]

[…Marisa, is the most important person to you.]

Leaving it at that, Mokou grin savagely before pulling out the History Scrolls.

* * *

..

..

_[From the start of time, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden had always been the spiritual leader of the people, the one who facilitated spiritual learning and worship of Gensokyo. The Shrine Maidens were powerful and so were their Priests. _

_The maiden would handle the external affairs of the Shrine and the reading of prophecies from the great hakurei spirit that lives in the shrine while the Priests will maintain the border.]_

..

..

[So from what Keine recorded from Akyu is that, well, the Shrine was pretty packed then, yea?]

_[The border to Gensokyo and the outside world must be maintained as faith in spirits is not strong in the outside world… thus, this world is separated from the outside world and named, Gensokyo.]_

[… Mokou… that is still happening now…]

_[Over many generations, the faith people have in spirits started to dwindle and the Shrine Maidens and Shrine Priests of the Hakurei Shrine found I harder and harder to survive… the youkai too, were becoming more ferocious and powerful. _

_Without faith in the great Hakurei Spirit, even the spirit itself that resides in it lost it's physical form and…]_

..

..

[… wow, this is some deep matter… did you read bout this, Reimu?]

[… even if I did… I do not remember…]

_[One generation of Hakurei Priests created the Great Hakurei Border at their extent of their lives, leaving only the Hakurei Shrine Maiden alone in the Hakurei Shrine. _

_Along with them, all records of how to bolster the border was lost and henceforth, there was no sight of a Hakurei Priest as their duty came to an end with the Great Hakurei Border.]_

..

..

Stopping abruptly, Mokou stared at me and tilted her head and I returned her level gaze.

[Wow so, they ARE male priests once?]

[I… wouldn't know…]

..

..

_[The Hakurei Shrine Maiden then existed only by themselves, shut in the Hakurei Shrine and as a result, the thinning of their bloodline was inevitable… till the last of the Hakurei Shrine Maiden remained, Hakurei Reimu.]_

[That's you, yea? There are lots of records of Hakurei Shrine Maidens resolving disasters, but you're the most famous one.]

_[Hakurei Reimu resolved many disasters, the most famous of being the one of the incident of the red mists, the night of the fake moon among many others…]_

_[Still, the Hakurei Shrine had a second Shrine Maiden in this Generation, the Oni in the Shrine Maiden outfit, Ibuki Suika… no one knows why the Shrine Maiden took her in but she is a very reliable Shrine Maiden in anycase.]_

..

..

[Suika… she did a good job after all.]

Feeling a sense of relief at the records, I smiled as I imagine the Suika running around, doing the same chores as I did.

_[However, the second Shrine Maiden, Ibuki Suika's job was considerably increased when the Original Shrine Maiden, Hakurei Reimu disappeared…]_

[!]

[… sorry, yea? Even if ya ask me how you disappeared, I have no idea, I only know about it till that Lunarian told me.]

Shrugging, Mokou patted my back before she pulled me out of the house.

[C'mon. I always wanted to know why you disappeared. Don't you want to know?]

[… I…]

Torn between wanting to know and my duty of finding Marisa, I sighed when Mokou added something at the end of her sentence.

[C'mon! We could ask them to help too!]

[mm mm…]

* * *

..

..

[Miss Shrine Maiden!!]

Walking along the path of the human village, I was suddenly greeted by a small girl that ran from a nearby house, she looked familiar, no… she looked very familiar and I bent down to greet her, ignoring Mokou, who was raising an eyebrow at me.

[A-Are you… Yuka?]

Remembering the little girl that I had met at my shrine, the little girl that had gave up her life for a cat, I ran a hand through her hair in amazement.

[Yuka, it really is you… but you really changed…]

..

..

Her hair, which was usually black was blonde and she was wearing a little purple dress with her hair let down behind her, unlike the little ponytails that she would wear when she was still alive.

[Miss Shrine Maiden, you remember me! I'm glad!]

Smiling happily, she jumped into my arms and laughed when I tickled her slightly.

[Why are you here… in Gensokyo…]

[I woke up here, Miss Shrine Maiden! The people here are nice! I'm waiting for papa and mama!]

[…]

Nodding towards her, I patted her head as I pulled Mokou closer.

[Here, Yuka, this is Big sister Mokou.]

[Hi, big sister Mokou!!]

[She takes care of people in the village, so if you want to play, you can play with her!]

[H-Hey! Don't say things like that!!]

..

..

Cutting me off, Mokou slapped my hands away but it was too late as Yuka had clung on to Mokou's leg's happily. Yuka is a small girl, very small for her age and when she smiles, she makes me feel faint and I was sure it had the same effect on Mokou as it did for me as she blushed too.

[Big sister Mokou!! If I want to go out and play with the other children, my friends, can you go with me??]

[Of course…]

Mumbling a reply, Yuka seemed to have wormed herself into Mokou's heart and I grinned happily.

[Be safe…]

Exchanging a prayer between the both of us, I followed Mokou again as little Yuka ran back to her house. This time however, more people were coming out of the house to meet the Shrine Maiden and I clutched Mokou's clothes nervously. I was not used to being stared at by so many people and it felt very uncomfortable.

[We're almost at Keine's classroom and then we'll head over to Akyu.]

..

..

Squeezing my hand reassuringly, I smiled too when the two fairies just patted my fringe in a human-like fashion. The two of them were still with me, giving me comfort and strength and not the other way around.

[… I am not befitting of a Shrine Maiden… I serve the spirits… but now it looks like I am being served by them.]

[More like saved by them, Reimu.]

Along the way, I had explained to her what my faith is and to my surprise, she laughed so loudly that I started to get mad.

_[Relax, Reimu! I laugh as the people here would never think of it this way!]_

[… perhaps, you're right…]

Shaking my head, I managed a smile and I clapped my hands together for another prayer, something that I should have quite some time ago.

..

..

[Accept this small prayer from me, the Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine… may the people be blessed… may the faith remain strong… and may the great Spirit listen to the prayers of the people…]

* * *

..

..

[Ahh… there you are..]

Pushing the door open, Miss Keine revealed her whole class to me like a tide entering the beach and in a second, the small forms crowded around me and Mokou. All of them; ragged and tired as they were, cried out excitedly to me.

[Miss Shrine Maiden!]

[Miss Shrine Maiden!!]

Repeated cries of Shrine Maiden made my head swirl a bit and I weakly asked Miss Keine what was going on.

[Well, seeing that you are back in Gensokyo, I imagined the children would like to know what you do… heh~]

Giggling as she saw me and Mokou being mobbed, we were literally carried into the Classroom when Mokou cried out defiantly.

..

..

[YOU PLANNED THIS, KEINE!]

[Oh~ I did~ didn't I?~~]

Giggling evilly, Miss Keine slammed the door shut and drew the blinds.

[Okay Children, ask away!]

[Miss Shrine Maiden, I have a question!]

[~~]

I could swear I could see Miss Keine standing by the door, covering her mouth as she giggled evilly at the both of us.

[A-Ah…]

..

..

Having a rat bite my tongue and running away with it, it was all I could do not trying to run away from the children. The crowd of 10-20 members was overwhelming for a Shrine Maiden like me and I felt dizzy and faint.

[… Hang on, Reimu!]

[Y-yea…]

Slowly going to my knees, I clapped my hands together and started to pray.

[… Spirits… listen to my call…]

[Spirits, listen to my call!]

Unable to stop my cry of surprise, I looked around to see that all the children had followed my example, to kneel down and start praying.

..

..

[Let me offer this small humble prayer…

let this prayer be the source of your strength…

not your source of pain… let this prayer encourage you… as we believe in you……

may our faith reach to you…

strengthen you… as it does to us…]

[As I serve you, so do you serve me… Spirits… listen to my humble prayer…]

* * *

..

..

It took a while, but all of the children seemed to remember the phrases of the most simple prayer, a prayer to give strength and to strengthen one's bonds with the spirits.

[Thank you, Shrine Maiden!]

Their faith we strong and I could sense some spiritual powers from them, just a tad but it is amazing considering how they never prayed before.

[The kids… they are a handful aren't there? Innocent… but so cheerful…]

[Dependable… I say.]

Laughing, Mokou and Keine were beside me when we stepped out of the classroom behind the children.

[Shrine Maiden!!]

Running to greet us was a young lady with a baby and upon reaching me, she clutched my arms and went to her knees.

[Thank you, Shrine Maiden, for saving my child!!]

[H-Huh, huh what?]

..

..

Babbling as her head went to touch the ground, I hurriedly persuaded to stand up again as she wept openly, rubbing her eyes to the extent that they turned red.

[you saved my child from the youkai… I couldn't describe how grateful…]

[Oh… do you mean… the boy?]

[He's my only reason for living now… thank you for saving him… oh thank you, thank you!!]

Going to her knees again, she bowed repeatedly while I tried to explain.

[It-It wasn't me, it was Mokou, she saved him-]

Quite unnoticed to me, the people of the village were crowding around the three of us, all whispering and saying thanks to me.

..

..

_[The Hakurei Shrine Maiden is back!! She will save the people again!]_

_[Miss Reimu, do you remember me? I am the young boy that visited your shrine to put donations! It has been a long time!]_

_[With your help, we won't be troubled again!]_

_[That's right!!]_

..

..

[E-Everyone… stop...]

I was nervous and rightly so as all of them were approaching me as if I was some kind of goddess or that I had the power to bring salvation to this world. I had none of those powers but all of them strongly believed I had.

It is the curse and the blessing of the Hakurei Shrine Maiden and I took a nervous step back, seriously considering the option to fly and escape from here. Likewise, the fairies who were with me was huddling inside my clothes as all the humans, all the people of the village was spooking the both of us.

..

..

_[And what do we have here, the traitor, the fire girl of the forest!]_

_[YOU BITCH! YOU BROUGHT HARM TO THE CHILDREN!]_

_[YOU SIDE WITH YOUKAI, DON"T YOU?! And to think we trusted you!!]_

..

..

Hearing those nasty words being directed to Mokou, I instinctively wanted to step forward and to stop them but I was not the only one who did that.

Miss Keine, with her eyes furrowed and looking just a little bit feral, stepped in the way of the advancing mob in front of Mokou.

Mokou, biting her lip in frustration and anger was caught by surprise and she tugged at Miss Keine's clothes.

[Keine…]

Whispering weakly, Mokou shook her head and silently pleaded for her to stop, but Miss Keine did not.

..

..

[Stop it! Mokou is the one that's toiling for so long, keeping the village safe and here you are, blaming here! She's not at fault!]

[Keine! You're the one who said you are the protector of the village! Then you just came in and say that this girl, this youkai girl will take over your job!

See what you have done!! The youkai are mad, hurting people!]

..

..

A strange middle-age man was at the thick of it all, spewing spit all around as he scolded Miss Keine and Mokou, gathering support as they advanced towards them.

[you did a good job before! We are thankful! But that youkai girl, she must go! She's at fault!!

Everything that's happening MUST be due to her! If she's not here, we won't be suffering in fear now!]

..

..

Raising an arm in the air, his cry was echoed all around him. Furious eyes and unspeakable words came from their throats and even Mokou flinched when she heard those words.

..

..

[LEAVE! LEAVE!]

[No… d-don't say such things!! She… she's not at fault!! I can't explain it, but it's someone else's fault!]

Crying out over their din, even Miss Keine was helpless in their barrage of harsh words and she helplessly clung on to Mokou, who had a strained looked on her face as the both of them backed off.

I tried my best to run towards them, but the others held me down, holding my hands and telling me not to go towards them.

..

..

[No, Shrine Maiden, you should not go towards those heretics. They do not deserve your mercy!]

[L-Let me go!! LET ME GO!!]

[EVEN IF YOU SAY THAT, IF SHE WOULD TURN YOUKAI ONE DAY! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN TO US, THE CHILDREN?! WHAT WOULD HAPPEN?!]

Screaming his anger, his cry was once again picked up by the crowd and they advanced as one towards them.

[LEAVE, LEAVE!]

[you too, Kamishirasawa Keine! You are one as well! HALF-BEAST!]

Flinching at that phrase, Miss Keine looked down guilty as the villagers just look at her in surprise.

..

..

[Half beast? Miss Keine, she can't be…]

[So… she was one of them… that explains it…]

[Miss Keine… we trust you and you are..]

LEAVE, LEAVE!

The chant was strong and I desperately wanted to go and clear the misunderstanding if not for the people that clung on to my legs and arms.

..

..

[Don't!]

[Miss Reimu!]

[Stay! They deserve this!]

[NO THEY DON'T! LET ME GO! MOKOU!!! KEINE!!]

Screaming with all my might against them, I visibly strained against the weight of three adults and I screamed again.

[KEINE! MOKOU!]


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Of Forgiveness and Understanding**

* * *

**Author's Note: I didn't have the time to write the omake =**

**and thank you Darwise for the Beta read 3**

* * *

..

..

[Don't hurt Big sister Keine and Big sister Mokou!!]

Then, just as suddenly as if it was a miracle, the children begun crowding around Miss Keine and Mokou. Even I, who was a few feet away and being restrained, could hear their small cries.

[DON'T HURT THEM! WE LIKE THEM!]

Cries of the children who had squeezed pass the mass of people had crowded around the both of them, raising their hands protectively around them. They were a funny sight in any other situation, their hands not even reaching Mokou or Keine's chest but they spoke a statement to the adults.

..

..

[DON'T ASK THEM TO LEAVE!!]

[Children…]

The man's voice, who had been strong and ferocious a few minutes ago, weakened and he seemed at a loss to what to do.

..

..

[She's youkai… both of them are… we want you to be safe…]

[NO! With Miss Keine and Big sister Mokou we feel safe! Don't ask them to go!!!]

Calling out, a little girl hugged Keine and she stuck out a tongue at another adult, who must have been her father as he tried to coax her back.

[But… she might hurt…]

[YOUKAI ARE NOT ALWAYS BAD!!]

Screaming out in unison, all of them pushed Miss Keine and Mokou further and further away from the adults, forming a large circle around them as they all cried out loudly.

..

..

[We like Miss Keine and Big sister Mokou!! Big Sister Mokou saved us from a lot of bad youkai!! She is very nice!! She is the hero!!]

[She saved me from the darkness youkai, daddy!!]

[She saved me too!!]

[Miss Keine is our teacher!! I don't want anyone else to be our teacher!]

..

..

Various cries of children's wishes were heard and soon, all the screams and shouts of 'leave! Leave' were replaced by the gentle sobbing of some of the crying children as they hugged Miss Keine and Mokou.

At a loss to what to do, the adults backed off but they never stopped discussing among themselves.

..

..

[Trust in youkai… it seems like those two had this planned…]

[I NEVER should have allowed them to play with her… what were we thinking…]

[We were fooled… by them… they just wanted us to trust them and then kill us all!!]

..

..

The same man was spreading those rumors without basis and it infuriated me, infuriated me so much that my entire body was shaking with anger and I bit my lip, ignoring it when I started to bleed from biting too hard.

[… d-damn…]

[Miss Shrine Maiden?]

[WE DON'T NEED YOU!! WE HAVE THE SHRINE MAIDEN WITH US! YOU YOUKAI SHOULD GO AWAY! CHILDREN, LISTEN TO US AND STOP FOLLOWING THOSE LIES!]

Bursting out in anger, the same, thoughtless bastard grabbed a rock and flung it at Mokou, striking her in the head and all the children scattered and hid behind the both of them, their fear evident in their eyes.

..

..

[YOUKAI CAN'T BE TRUSTED!! THEY ARE EVIL, THEY HURT YOU! DON'T YOU KNOW NOW?!]

Screaming those lies, he approached them and calmly offered a hand to the children, ignoring the dumbstruck Miss Keine and Mokou altogether.

The both of them were speechless and was unable to come up with even a bit of defense when he slowly approached, calling to the children.

..

..

[THEY FED YOU LIES!... It is time, Children… to follow the Shrine Maiden… she will bring happiness to the village.]

[H-Happiness…]

[yes, eternal joy.. as long as we have the Shrine Maiden…]

[…]

The children look tempted and they looked up at Mokou and Miss Keine, who just averted their gaze, unable to come up with a come-back. Their cover was blown, and no matter how kind their intentions might be, it is the truth that they had lied to them and to my horror, the man saw it as his moment of triumph.

..

..

**[COME CHILDREN! WE SHALL RUN THEM OFF THE VILLAGE AND WELCOME THE HAKUREI SHRINE MAIDEN!!]**

* * *

..

..

..

_Enough… enough…_

_ENOUGH!!_

_Going down to my knees, I beat down the hatred that was boiling in me and once more, sensed for the perfect inner circle._

_I knew how to save the both of them and the children too from the fate that the man has damned them to…_

_He is wrong.. every one of his belief__s__ is wrong. If he would realize it…_

_My faith… my service to the people… they do not understand…_

_They remember me as a Youkai exterminator… but Youkai exterminator I am not… I am Hakurei Reimu, servant of the Great Hakurei Spirit…_

_Feel my faith.. see my faith…_

..

..

_[Let me offer this small humble prayer_

_… let this prayer be the source of your strength_

_… not your source of pain…_

_ let this prayer encourage you… _

_as we believe in you…… _

_may our faith reach to you… _

_strengthen you… _

_as it does to us…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[As I serve you, so do you serve me… Spirits… listen to my humble prayer…]_

_[Show me what you see… _

_what you believe… what your strength is…_

_ feel my beliefs, feel my strength and see my sight… _

_I am you and you are me… _

_same is our fate and same is our end…_

_Grant me your strength… _

_listen to my humble prayer…_

_Spirits… _

_Youkai of Gensokyo…_

_ show my faith to the people…]_

_.._

_..  
_

Muttering the prayer, I heard the children pray too and the cries of surprise from the adults as they backed away from me.

Strong emotions surged through me and the same goes for power and I slowly lifted myself from the ground, glowing white as I did so.

It was an ethereal sight, balls of light appearing all around me and it must be a sight the people never forget. The sight of the Shrine Maiden, holding out her gohei and with her eyes closed descending slowly in front of Miss Keine and Mokou.

The very salvation they sought saving the demon of their village. Such irony…

* * *

.

..

_[R-Reimu…]_

_Weakly, I Fujiwara no Mokou grinned at Reimu as she floated down in front of us, chanting slowly as she did so._

_[yea… you sure showed them…]_

_Breathing a sigh of relief, I knelt down to pat the nearest girl's head and she paused from her praying for a moment to hug me tightly._

..

..

_[Big sister Mokou, I don't want you to go!!]_

_[… I'll try my best, ya?]_

_Grinning, I felt Keine's breath on me as she too, knelt down and started praying too._

_[… I'll pray for the spirits to save you, Big sister Mokou! And Miss Keine too!]_

_[… Mm…]_

_To be honest, I never believed in god… but once, just once… why don't I pray… not to the gods, but to whoever is looking down on us today…_

_[…]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

Numerous, if not hundreds of spirits gathered around us, glowing white in a dizzying maze as they formed a barrier between us and the group of adults.

They were speechless and some of them showed something akin of fear as they saw my prowess and how I had managed to summon so many spirits in front of us.

[As I serve the spirits… so does the spirits serve me…]

Raising my gohei in front of me, I stopped my prayer and smiled as my companions, the two small fairies sat down on each side of my shoulder.

[As long as one has faith, even the weak can triumph over the strong… if one prays… it will be heard...]

..

..

Bowing to them, I smiled gently as all the spirits flashed once, a symbol of my understanding between us.

[I am, Hakurei Reimu; the Hakurei Shrine Maiden… do… you… have faith?]

Posing a question to them, I did not wait for an answer as I took a step forward. Likewise, the spirits around me advanced that footstep closer and the adults hesitated.

..

..

[I am not the salvation that you have wished for… I am merely a servant of the spirits, I

serve the Great Hakurei Spirit that resides in the Shrine… and as long as I have faith in the spirits, the youkai of Gensokyo… they won't harm me…]

..

..

To emphasize my point, I waved my hands around and the small fairies danced along in the air, fluttering their wings slowly and calmly.

[Miss Shrine Maiden!!]

Hugging me from behind, the kids clung on to me for a moment before they all cried out to the adults in unison.

[The Shrine Maiden taught us…. How to pray, how to listen to the words of the spirits!! Youkai are not all bad! Some are bad and some are good! As long as we believ-]

[SHUT UP, YOU!!]

..

..

Running from the crowd, the same man that had spread such ridiculous rumors ran forward and started tugging at one girl who was still praying softly.

[COME WITH ME, MINA!! COME!! YOU DO NOT PRAY TO THAT HERETIC!]

[… He is the same man who said I was the salvation of the people…]

..

..

Narrowing my eyes, I was about to stop him when another form stopped him dead in his tracks.

[HEY. YOU BASTARD! YOU DON'T HURT CHILDREN!!]

Roaring angrily, Mokou threw a fireball that just narrowly missed the man's head before gliding over and hugging the little girl named Mina.

[Are you alright, Mina?]

[Mm.. mm thank you, big sister Mokou!]

..

..

Clinging on to her tightly, she never released Mokou even as I and Miss Keine arrived at the scene seconds later behind her.

[How could you hurt a child like that… even if she is your daughter…]

Taking Mima from Mokou, Keine caressed Mima as she glared at him angrily.

The crowd too, seemed taken aback at that action and all of them seemingly veered away from him, avoiding him like the plague.

..

..

[YOUKAI LIKE YOU SHOULD NEVER BE TRUSTED!! AND YOU, YOU'RE NOT A SHRINE MAIDEN TO TRUST SPIRITS!]

[…]

Before I could rebut him, the children themselves cried out for the third time.

[IF WE BELIEVE IN THEM, SPIRITS WILL HELP US! YOUKAI WILL!]

Hugging the fairies, the children proved their points to the adults and even as the three of us smugly exchanged glances, the adults earlier advantage was gone, replaced by confusion as the fairies did indeed surround them.

..

..

[YOU'RE MANIPULATING THEM, YOU BITCH!]

Howling in fury, I stopped him when I blocked his strike with my gohei. Narrowing my eyes, I slowly spoke, masking my rage as I explained to him.

[A Shrine Maiden… is one who serves the Shrine… makes prayers on behalf of the people… a Servant of the Spirits… the youkai… never could I manipulate something that is born out of people's faith as much as I can manipulate a person…]

[…]

* * *

..

..

It seemed like the wind had gone out of their sails as the man fell silent, obviously not knowing what to say next. The children too were going around, showing that the spirits are indeed harmless and I breathed a huge sigh of relief at that.

[…Thanks, Reimu.]

Hearing Mokou whisper, I shook my head and reassuringly squeezed both of their hands.

The two of them were this close to being thrown out of the village and by some miracles on my part and the village children, we managed to keep them in the village.

..

..

Illuminated by the last dying traces of the setting sun, Miss Keine and Mokou were bathed in the orange hue, making them amazingly beautiful.

It was a nerve wrecking experience and I was sure the both of them would never want to see something like this again for as long as they lived.

[… I… never expected the people to get so worked up…]

[it's not-]

I was about to say it's not your fault when the sky suddenly darkened and the dying visages of the sun were completely wiped out, leaving all of us in complete and utter darkness.

[AH!]

[Miss Shrine Maiden!!]

… No, not in utter darkness.

As the initial shock wore off, we found that we could see and that it was due to the tiny youkai fairies emitting a weak light from their bodies and I smiled at them.

..

..

[Thank you for granting us your power… Youkai of the village…]

Saying a small prayer, I raised a hand in triumph when I saw too, that some of the adults were praying together with the children and the light from the spirits intensified.

[YOU ARE THE ONE THAT CAUSED THIS TO BEFALL US!!]

Out of the darkness and the stillness, the same man who had created such a ruckus grabbed Mokou and shook her hard, not letting her say anything else.

..

..

[YOU BROUGHT THiS TO US! THE DARKNESS YOUKAI IS HERE AND SHE WILL EAT US ALL! YOU BROUGHT THIS TO US!!]

Shaking his fist angrily, he was about to punch her when Miss Keine Intervened and pushed her away.

[Stop it! We are at a dire state, it's not right to fight each other!! We are in the same boat!]

[HOW ARE YOU SURE WE ARE!! LOOK AT YOU! YOUKAI AND US, HUMANS! YOU WILL EAT US!!]

Before Miss Keine could make a comeback, others gathered around him as well, shouting comments at her.

..

..

[That's right! Despite what you say, people and youkai can never coexist! Youkai will help youkai! You must have called her when the situation got bad!]

[I-I didn't!]

[STOP LYING!]

The situation was turning from bad to worse as Miss Keine tried her best to console the mad crowd in the darkness while the praying children and some of the adults were being sheltered and protected by the small fairies.

[YOU ARE JUST TRYING TO GET PEOPLE TO BELIEVE IN YOU SILLY YOUKAI!]

[…N-No, it's not that wa-]

..

**_[FOUND YOU!!]_**

..

Hearing that voice, I sighed and raised my hands in the air, knowing that my old foe came to finish her fight.

[Enough…]

..

..

Saying it loud enough that everyone can hear me, I raised myself into the air with my two companions, my gohei in front of me and my ofudas drawn with my other hand.

It must be an imposing sight for the other band while an inspiring sight for the people who are praying.

..

..

[Mokou…. Miss Keine… keep the people safe… and…]

[… in this world… trust is the most important thing… belief as well… do… you have faith?]

Throwing the question to them, I flew into the darkness and disappeared from sight.

* * *

..

..

..

[Rumia…]

It was definitely Rumia, the wall of darkness showed the extent of her powers, from the small orb of darkness where I first met her to the envelop of darkness that had covered the village so well.

[I'm here, Rumia. Come and find me. Your fight is with me alone.]

Narrowing my eyes, I drew my ofudas and waited for that crazed girl to burst through the darkness.

[?]

Feeling my two companions tug at my shoulder, I concentrated to find out what they were trying to tell me.

Emotions spread through my body as I touched their foreheads, making them and me light up simultaneously for a brief instant.

[…]

A look of what must be described as pensive understanding spread across my features and I nodded to the two of them.

..

..

[… Thank you, I was blinded by rage and frustration.]

Seeing the both of them flap their wings happily, I eased them to hide inside my clothes as I drew my ofudas from my sleeves.

[… both of you are the best.]

Smiling, I spread the ofudas in a circle around me before raising my hands up in the air, chanting a spell as I did so.

..

..

**[Fly towards the enemy, fly fly and find him for me… fly fly and show me… HAKUREI HOMING AMULET!]**

..

..

Slapping my gohei on the ofudas, all of them flew into the darkness and I closed my eyes, waiting for a response from it.

[AARGh!]

[…there she is.]

Narrowing my eyes, I flew towards the direction and as I did so, I placed a couple of charms inside me and muttered.

[May the spirits protect me…]

* * *

..

..

Reaching into the spot where my amulets had struck Rumia, I was greeted with a scent that could only be described as something that had been burnt.

[… Rumia was here…]

[RUMIA IS HERE!]

Hearing her cry, I narrowly escaped being struck by purple bullets as a string of them flew towards me, just visible on my line of sight.

[Rumia!]

[DON'T RUN DON'T HIDE YOU CAN'T RUN AND YOU CAN'T HIDE!]

[I won't. this time, I will face you… not calling others… but using my strength.]

..

..

_If I have to prove to the people that what I am saying; that faith is what is lacking in them, I must do it myself… not using the powers of small fairies… but using my own strength… to show that, youkai really are human too._

..

..

[I Am Hakurei Reimu, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden]

[I AM RUMIA, DARKNESS YOUKAI.]

[… Now, Rumia… let's…]

**_[DANMAKU!]_**

_

* * *

_

..

..

Diving below the stream of bullets she had shot at me, I casually grazed and darted behind the large bullets that surrounded her before I let loose a barrage of needles towards her as well.

[…]

Needless to say, she disappeared before that happened, hiding in the darkness.

The darkness is really such a bother to my efforts and I shot a few more ofudas into the air, chanting as I did so.

[Fly, HAKUREI HOMING AMULET!]

..

..

Releasing two and grabbing a charm as I followed them, I grazed a laser that burst from where the ofuda was heading towards and hugged the laser the whole way till I saw Rumia, still straining to maintain the laser, dodge in shock at the ofuda and my sudden appearance.

[Found you, Rumia!]

Crying out to her, I fired a barrage of needles behind her, never letting her have the upper hand as I threw everything I knew at her.

From my ofudas, to charms and my needles, Rumia barely dodged all and as I was not aiming particularly at any part of her body, nor was I thinking along any lines of strategy, Rumia's small frame was covered with scars and marks as I relentlessly pressured her.

[…]

..

..

Stopping suddenly, I called out to her tauntingly.

[Rumia, you are the darkness youkai… the one who says you are going to kill me…]

I did not see her pause but I was not planning to anyway and I coldly shouted out to her, daring her to come out.

[… then why are you running, Rumia? You, who wishes to kill me… should kill me right now.]

..

..

In truth, I was disorientated. Chasing after Rumia had made me lose all indications of where is up and where is down and of course, where is right or left. I could be a few feet away from salvation or a few thousand feet away, I would not know.

How far am I from the crowd of Youkai fairies that were with the villagers, I did not know as well…

If I died, no one would know how or when… but they would know that I had fallen to the darkness youkai.

Whether it is Rumia's plan or she did not thought of it did not matter now, I had called her bluff and dared her to appear before me.

[!]

Seeing a round of red bullets being shot at me, I dived into their midst and micro-grazed their pathway before calling out to Rumia again.

[Is that it!?]

[DIEEE!]

..

..

A shrill shriek answered me and suddenly, the darkness was replaced by slightly gray surroundings, like walking into a fog. I could see Rumia, floating overhead, her hands held wide open and her teeth bared. It was a terrible sight and one that would only get worse as all around her, portals of dark energy gathered.

[… Shrine Maiden shall die… for insulting me… for hurting me…]

Reaching into the dark portal, I could not afford even a second more as Rumia, pulling out a gigantic bastard sword from the portal with one hand, slashed a vertical wave of green bullets at me.

[W-What?!]

This was an unexpected turn of events and Rumia, welding her gigantic sword, only got closer and closer to sinking her teeth into me as she swung wildly.

Leaping over her initial slash, I tried to throw a few ofudas in her direction but they were slashed in half when Rumia expertly swung her blade in a circular fashion.

..

..

[DARKNESS: ENVELOP!]

Roaring a spell-card into existence, Rumia slashed the air and darkness once more surrounded me, this time I could not see a thing and I hurriedly draw a Spell-card of my own.

[SPIRIT SIGN: FANTASY SEAL –CONCENTRATE-!]

Remembering what this spellcard did, I focused all my energies into one singular ofuda and launched it into the air.

The glowing ofuda disappeared and when I heard a roar of pain was I sure that it had struck her. Nonetheless I was not in the clear as I flew in a circle, trying to avoid staying in one direction for too long least Rumia caught me.

[YARGH!]

..

..

Side-stepping her with barely inches to spare, I thanked the heavens for my quick reflexes as it had severed a few strands of my hair in the process. Rumia had screamed a battle roar as she slashed, which was fortunate as I would not have known what was going on.

[Spirits…]

Stopping myself even as I wanted to pray, I shook my head and drew my Gohei, which I had slung back on my obi and pointed it at the panting Rumia.

[Rumia this is between you and me… I started this circle of events and I will end it, end it now and end my amnesty towards you.]

..

..

Brandishing my gohei like a sword, I slapped Rumia's giant bastard sword to the side as a few charms that I had activated before surrounded me.

[Seal the form in front of me, seal the strength that she had loaned from the devil himself… SEALING AMULET!]

Parrying her blows with my gohei, I called out and the charms, glowing faintly blue, responded by forming a barrier that burnt Rumia wherever she touched them.

[Now, let's end this!]

With a final thrust, I slammed my gohei on Rumia's blade, knocking it out of her hands and breaking my gohei in half in the process, I grabbed Rumia in a full-hug before screaming.

[DREAM SIGN: EVIL SEALING CIRCLE!]

* * *

..

..

The look of surprise on her face was understandable as her greatest enemy had just hugged her and I grinned a little, satisfied in my plan as I felt the spellcard that I had hidden in my clothes lit up with power.

A pillar of light erupted from me and it shot to the sky, chasing away the darkness as it did so. The screams of anguish from Rumia did nothing to loosen the grip I had on her.

[LET ME GO!! LET ME GO!!!]

..

..

Gradually, as she fought and bit me in an attempt to break free from me, the dark portals that still were hanging near her started disappearing. Her eyes, which were glowing eerily red, slowly faded to a light gold and she stopped struggling as vigorously.

All along, when in the barrier, steam would come out of her body whenever a part of her touched the circle and she would scream in pain throughout the whole process. This was the same with Remilia when the ring of holy fire erupted from the Spellcard.

With my arms around her, I was helpless to her teeth if she decided to bite me as I wanted to keep her in the circle for as long as I could, not wanting to let Rumia escape from the circle.

[AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!]

..

..

Screaming and screaming, Rumia showed a look of agony that one would have if she was giving birth and I prayed to the spirits to let her agony end.

[I know, Rumia… that you are not evil… you're just afraid…]

Still hugging her, I buried her face into my bosoms and gently stroked her hair, trying to comfort her if she would only take that bit of comfort from me.

[Please, Rumia… listen to your heart…]

..

..

I had hurt Rumia by attacking her, humiliating her in front of the Children by using youkai Fairies, her own kind to drive her off. It must hurt her pride so much that she finally decided to hunt me down personally with all of her strength.

In my memory, Rumia is just a little youkai that does not like to encounter people and rarely attack them, not to mention hunt them down.

Being a darkness youkai, she thrives in the darkness and never leaves the darkness except on the night of the full moon, when her powers mysteriously disappear.

[…I'm sorry… for doing what I did on a whim…]

..

..

Closing my eyes, I tightened my grip on Rumia as I remembered what I did to her. Something that must be taboo as Rumia, being that darkness youkai must always be in darkness.

..

**_[You can play in the sun now, Rumia!]_**

..

Such inconsiderate and cruel words to say to a darkness youkai. Just like the moon will always be the shadow of the sun, darkness and light shall always stand polar apart, never together and never will.

I had more than insulted Rumia but in the same time had destroyed her purpose as a darkness youkai.

..

[… let my strength be your strength… l

et my faith be your faith…

let my destiny be your destiny…

let my meaning be your meaning…

at the same time…

hear this little prayer of mine,

youkai of the darkness.]

..

..

Releasing her ever so slightly, I floated slowly away from her as I watched her eyes slowly turned gold in color and her teeth, which were protruding out of her mouth like fangs, retract themselves.

Her overall look, which was similar to a crazed doll, was much more like the Rumia I saw in the orb of darkness at the Forest. She had the appearance of a lovely little girl and as she rolled herself into a tiny ball, I could hear small sniffling coming from Rumia.

..

..

[Sniffs… Rumia… Rumia lost to the Shrine Maiden…]

Looking around me, the darkness was thinning and I could see the faint star-light shinning above us, a sign that the battle had taken longer than I imagined.

[You… didn't lose… Rumia…]

[…]

..

..

Looking up as if she finally noticed me, Rumia shook her head, blew her nose before she straightened her back to look at me. Her clothes were torn at the sights and she gave off an eerie green glow in the circle of holy fire but it did not singe her like it did not singe or burn me.

Aptly named: The Evil-Sealing Circle might really seal away evil or at the very least, evil thoughts from anyone in the barrier.

..

..

[I prayed to you… prayed to the youkai of darkness… did you hear me?]

[… …mm…]

Wordlessly, she nodded and looked away as her hands wrung up and down nervously, something very human-like and I smiled and patted her blonde head.

[… could you hear the children too?]

As I said before, even when hearing things through a muted and bad radio, one can hear the emotions running through music that is broadcasted from it.

Emotions can be felt if one listens hard enough and this is one of the examples.

Like a badly tuned radio, I could feel the children's prayers as they prayed to the spirits for safety, for strength to pull through and for each other.

If there is a gift that I ever wanted, this would be it… of trust between people and youkai…

Rumia too seemed to have heard it as she shook her head and started bawling loudly.

..

..

[WAAA!]

Burying her head into my clothes, Rumia cried her heart out as I just patted her head comfortingly. She is still a child no matter how many years she had been in existence and it is right for me to take care of her…

[… would you… like to play?]

[… -play?]

[Mm… play… with me… with the other children…]

Whispering to her as we slowly descended down to the ground, I pulled her to an arms-length away from me and asked her face to face.

[Would… you like to play with the children?]

[… I… I…]

..

..

Temptation rocked her and she bit her lip, obviously trying hard to resist my offer to her. It was unknown so far how she would behave herself and how the children would accept her, but a part of me said that it was the right thing to do.

[… I… I want to!]

* * *

..

..

..

_Praying along with the children, I struggled to control the anger I felt within me as the chants of 'leave, leave' never once left my ears. Mokou too must be feeling the brunt of the attack as she was not praying, instead she was keeping watch on the other group of people, those who were against youkai._

_Past history has shown that the need to conform can make people do irrational things but this is more serious. The others were influenced by a strong spoken leader, the man that was still screaming at Mokou._

..

..

_I do not have a very good impression of him as he always kept to himself, always opting to live his day tending his fields and his poultry._

_The only strongest impression I have of him is his active participation in chasing out the resident youkai fairies…_

_He is a bitter man… strongly speaking against us and at the same time, a great manipulator of people._

_[NO! I would not let someone who hurts her own daughter touch her now!]_

..

..

_Showing her teeth, Mokou threw another fireball at the angered man who spewed more vulgarities._

_[YOU WHO CALLED YOUR FRIEND TO SCARE US DOES NT HAVE THE RIGHT TO LECTURE ME!]_

_[THIS DARKNESS IS NOT CAUSED BY-… ah.. forget it.]_

_Regaining some of her composure, Mokou thread air and started to levitate to the sky just like how Reimu did._

_Speaking about Reimu, as I prayed along with the children, her unmistakable presence was overwhelming in our hearts._

_As she said, as I prayed to the spirits, keeping my faith that I can do so, I could feel various emotions that were surging through me very faintly._

_But strongly however, I could feel Reimu's heart beating and Mokou's burning desire to protect the children._

_Reimu's presence was one of calm but of strong determination and Mokou's presence was of a fiery and fierce inner strength as she battled the darkening cloud of doubt in my mind._

..

..

_The experience is something that I would never forget and one that I can never record down. It can be described as such a pleasant and unpleasant feeling altogether but it was worth the experience._

_Praying takes much willpower and patience and of course, faith. If one has the faith to pray to the gods, to submit oneself to the spirits… it will be an easy task…_

_Concentration too is key and as I say all this, my concentration on praying is weakening ever so slowly…_

_[!!]_

..

..

_Giving a cry of surprise at the suddenly lightening night sky, I looked up with the children to see something miraculous._

_A pillar of light, blue in all it's glory; ripped through the darkness and shot straight up to the heavens._

_Anguished screams could be heard but they slowly died down as the darkness just disappeared like the early morning mist that will evaporate in the sun._

_Right in the middle of the pillar of light __were__ Reimu and Rumia, hugging one another for all it is worth._

_[Ahh…]_

_Cries of wonderment from the children reached my ears and I stood up, joyful that Reimu is and going to pull off another miracle and I ran towards Mokou and hugged her from the back._

..

..

_[Mokou!]_

_[… yea, that girl did it, did'cha? Heh]_

_Grinning at me, Mokou winked and the both of us took into the air to welcome her, the heroine once again, Hakurei Reimu._

_As she descended from the heavens like an angel, nothing was heard till she was perhaps a few feet from us. Then, the sounds of faint sobbing could be distinguished from her._

_It was Rumia, the darkness youkai was sobbing on Reimu's shoulder and I felt something akin to confusion and relief hit me at the same time._

_Confusion as why Rumia would be crying with Reimu, her sworn enemy and relief that Reimu had not exterminated Rumia._

_It was a double-edged sword that Reimu had not killed Rumia as she would be branded with siding with youkai and saving the innocent and confused Rumia at the same time._

_But, as I looked at the both of them, one hugging the other and one showing such love for Rumia, I just ignored all of that._

_[…]_

_After all, Reimu is the heroine, if she thinks it's fine, that is fine with me._

_

* * *

_

..

..

[… first, you must say sorry to the children… okay?]

Reminding Rumia as the both of us stood on firm ground, I smiled at her before gently pushing her forward to face the children.

As neared the ground, I could only hear the wind blowing and none of the angry words or the peaceful prayers that had came from the people of the village earlier.

It was eerie to say the least and it was like comparing a ghost town to a bustling city, the difference was too great and I was certain Rumia too was initimidated by the silence as she swallowed nervously.

[… Miss Shrine Maiden]

..

..

It took a small, courageous voice to break the dead lock and I saw that it was the little girl whose father was the leader of the angry mob.

[… Is… she alright?]

Voicing her concern, murmurs could be heard from the children around her and of course, the angry mob behind me and I raised my hands up protectively over Rumia, shielding her from the mob.

[… She's fine. Rumia, you have something to say to them… don't you?]

Pushing her again, Rumia stumbled a bit but she managed to keep her balance and made her way in front of the children, clutching her hands behind her back.

Ignoring her youkai eyes, Rumia looked like a little pre-school girl, all innocent and very adorable. Standing in front of the children, it made me wonder for a moment how someone so adorable could create such fear and anger in the village.

..

..

[Erm… I…]

Speaking out in small, fragmented words, Rumia shivered considerably before she screamed out loud.

[I AM SORRY!!]

When she did, it sent a ripple of shock through the people and it seemed that it too had removed the seal around her mouth as she repeatedly said that out.

[I AM SORRY, I AM SORRY, I AM SORRY!!]

For a brief minute or so, she screamed out her apologies to the children, who just stared back at her in surprise and then finally, I see the one image that I dreamt of seeing.

..

..

[… okay…]

Their little mouths, which were opened wide in shock, curled up to a smile and they nodded their heads slowly.

[We know… we know…]

Running around her, the children gathered together in a gigantic mass group-hug that turned Rumia red with lack of air.

[Let's play! Let's play!!]

[Mm!! We know!! We know that Rumia is scared!!! We can feel it!!]

[Did you hear me calling out to you??? We like to play! Want to play?]

..

..

Their small voices is stronger than any other weapon in the world and I am sure, even while I am standing behind them, that their words had reached deep inside Rumia.

Knowing, understanding, forgiving and accepting…

Four stages of revelation that the children and the people of the village has gone through…

[… Children…]

[Thank you, Miss Shrine Maiden!!]

Together with Rumia, the children gathered around me and giggled happily.

[Thank you! Thank you!]

[Shrine Maiden, Let's play too!!]

..

..

With Rumia in their midst, all their troubles seemed to have floated away and they did not seem bothered by them anymore, something which is both a blessing and a crime.

[… Not now, Children… how about all of you go play at the side…]

Brushing them aside as I made my way to Mokou and Miss Keine, who were not being surrounded by the adults, I wanted desperately to defend them and without my two companions, who I have left with the children, I hurried over.

* * *

..

..

[…]

Reaching them, I swallowed nervously as I prepared to hear the worst, of the people screaming and shouting at Mokou and Keine but I was proven wrong almost instantly.

Surround Mokou and Keine was a pair of middle-aged women and a few elderly man as they spoke with Mokou and Keine, expressing their thanks.

[Thank you, Miss Fujiwara… Miss Keine… for helping our village… it seems that we have really got everything wrong…]

[Forgive us, Miss Fujiwara!! We… we just…]

[The youkai are to be respected… we as the elder generation should have known and have spoken up… but we did not… we have disgraced our names, following blindly…]

..

..

..

Words of regret, words of apologies and words of thanks, seems like I did not have to do anything else after all.

[… Hey, Mokou… Miss Keine…]

Stepping behind them, I opened my hands wide open to welcome them and they hugged me, one after the other.

[Reimu…]

[Yosh, Shrine Maiden Girl, you did it!]

Patting my back, Mokou grinned before she turned serious, looking at the other group of adults that were squaring off.

..

..

_[SHE'S IN LEAGUE WITH THEM!]_

_[Youkai should be respected! It is the endless circle of things!]_

_[SHE BROUGHT THAT YOUKAI HERE!]_

_[The start begets the end, if we start the ball rolling, we will have to bear the circumstances.]_

..

..

Arguing slowly, the elderly man was gaining the upper hand in defending Mokou and he advanced step by step towards the mob and behind him, a growing number of people was backing him up.

..

_[The Shrine Maiden reminded us, that Trust, Respect and Faith is key… you who always resort to violence will die a painful and horrible death, that is what we were taught as __children__… have you forgotten?]_

_[I AM PROTECTING EVERYONE HERE!]_

The supporters of the middle-aged man had abandoned him and were drifting around aimlessly, clueless to what they supported. It must be very unsettling for them, to see something that crushes their beliefs so...

Yet the middle-aged man never gave up even as he made his last stand, shouting at the elderly gentleman.

..

..

_[YOU WILL BE THE DEATH OF THE VILLAGE, LETTING YOUKAI EXIST HERE!]_

_[no… you will be… sowing discord among the people… putting false lies and trying to start a rebellion… it is you… who will be the death of the village.]_

_[W-what are you saying?_

_[Do you hate youkai so much after your wife was…]_

_[No apologies can return my wife. NOT EVEN FROM A YOUKAI!]_

..

..

Grabbing a stone, he threw it in Mokou's direction but it was knocked away by a casual fireball that Mokou summoned with a flick of her fingers.

[…]

Walking forward, Mokou stuck her hands in her pants as she levelly glared at the man.

..

..

[… A youkai took your wife?]

[ONE LIKE YOU! SHOULD NEVER DESERVE TO LIVE!]

[… Directing your hatred… to someone else who is not involved… do you think that is righteous too…]

[… stop defending yourself, youkai girl! Who knows when you will start killing.]

[…]

Narrowing her eyes, Mokou seemed ready to explode but she just shrugged.

[Whatever. Think what you think. But, there is no need to drag your daughter in it.]

Gesturing to the child in question, she grinned when she saw her hugging Rumia even more tightly like a doll.

[The child is innocent, ya don't need to harm her…]

..

..

Bending down to pat her head, Mokou looked up to the girl's father before asking him a question.

[Tell me, do you want cha girl to always bear your hatred?]

[…]

Speechless at that, he was even more stunned when Mokou, ruffling her own hair, walked forward and offered a hand to him, a very manly fashion that struck at how well Mokou had this planned out.

[It's always the hardest to be the one who takes the first step, ya? I know that. So… I don't want cha to get the wrong impression of me… I'll protect ya kid, from youkai and more.]

..

..

Grinning, Mokou stuck one hand on her pocket and waited for the reply.

It was a little surreal, seeing something like this happening and it must take someone with a big heart to accept and forgive someone who has been spewing vulgarities at her.

[This is a promise between you and me and I would swear my eternal life on it.]

Speaking seriously, Mokou waited and so did the rest of the people. In the crowd were people who had supported him, echoed strength from him and in the end, abandoned him. In reality, everyone is the same deep inside. Wanting to support the strongest and fearing to be the one left out.

..

..

The primal rule, strength in numbers do not always apply… look at Mokou, she survived for thousands of years just being alone.

Immortality aside, she has retained all her rationality and if it was someone less stronger than her, I am certain rationality will be one of the last things I would expect from her and now, Fujiwara no Mokou is showing compassion and understanding for her enemies, empathy … putting herself into his shoes…

Even so, Mokou's words did not reach the man and he shook his head calmly, a very different expression from the one he had shown before.

..

..

[No. I would die rather than join forces with a youkai. How strong is your promise to me?

How much will it matter to you… how much trust can I place in a being that caused the death of my wife. Never will I make that mistake again, Fujiwara No Mokou.]

[… you speak my name…]

..

..

Sounding surprised, Mokou blinked momentarily as the man continued.

[You are different from other youkai, strong, proud, and independent. Such traits sicken me… youkai like you should never exists… masquerading as humans… faking so many things to gain sympathy and everything else…]

Raising his arms in the air, he laughed manically and that caused even more distance to develop between him and the people of the village. Even his own daughter, who still clung on to Mokou; visibly flinched when she heard that laughter.

[Look at me, once proud and strong… labeled as the strongest man in the village… reduced to this… HAHA! SUCH IRONY!]

Pounding a fist to the ground, he looked up again and glared at Mokou.

[It is not my fate to be deceived by a youkai, especially an immortal one like you.]

..

..

Turning his back to Mokou, the man stomped out of the village and into the darkness, leaving Mokou shaking her head and hugging the small girl in her arms.

[… well… that's that… we'll take care of cha, don't worry… till your daddy comes back.]

Grinning somewhat sadly, Mokou comforted the child even as her eyes were still fixed on the direction where the man has gone.

He is a proud man, with a proud heritage and he would not swallow his pride even in the face of opposition… in any other scenario he would be a great leader but now, he is just an outcast…

[…]

* * *

..

..

[… -coughs-]

Hearing a cough and feeling someone tap my shoulder, I whirled around and was greeted with an elderly gentleman that I recognized as the one who had defended Mokou and I immediately bowed to him.

[May the spirits bless you…]

[May the spirits bless you indeed, Hakurei Shrine Maiden… how nostalgic…]

[Y-yes?]

..

..

Stroking his beard, he coughed softly before continuing. His small and fragile frame looked as if it had weathered a lot of storms but would not live past another one and I held on to one of his hands.

[Thanks, both of you…]

Smiling as the two fairies held one shoulder each between the both of them, I listened to what the old man has to say.

..

..

[How nostalgic that… a Shrine Maiden would appear with the old beliefs..]

[Old beliefs?]

[W-why yes… around 60 years ago… when I was a young man… we respected spirits and even worshipped some of them… especially the Spirit in the Hakurei Shrine… those were peaceful days… people would pray and… the spirits would listen… there were spirits for rain, for almost everything…]

[That is… like Shinto…]

[… Shinto?]

[Erm… nothing much… please continue…]

..

..

Shaking my head and looking away, I nervously smiled as the old man continued his story.

[But… times were changing… people were strong then… and they can defeat spirits… those that appear before us started to attack us too… it is too long… for me to remember who started it…]

Scratching his head, he bitterly sighed as he concluded his short, but meaningful story.

..

..

[Times were changing… the elderly were forgotten… the young took charge and the old beliefs were forgotten and abandoned… even the Hakurei Shrine Maiden like you.. forgot the role of the Shrine… till now…]

Putting his hand on my shoulder, he smiled and it seemed so odd that such a wrinkled and aged face would produce the most dazzling smile I had seen… ever.

[I thank you.. Hakurei Shrine Maiden… in letting the village be united again… in a single belief… in a single faith…]

Coughing mid-way, I realized that all of the people in the village had gathered around us, even Keine and Mokou were listening attentively to him.

..

..

[Being right… or being wrong… does not matter… it is the faith and the bond that we are strong… we people are weak… so we must always be united…

So… I thank you again, Hakurei Shrine Maiden… for making the village united… defeating the Darkness Youkai… and of course… giving us faith and belief that all this will end…]

[~~~~]

Cheers greeted the end of the speech and I felt butterflies magically appear in my stomach out of nervousness but at the same time, a warm fuzzy feeling that I would get after accomplishing something good was mixed with it.

..

..

[Everyone! Let's start a celebration for the Shrine Maiden!! For everyone, for the youkai and for the future!!]

Raising his hands in the air, his cries were echoed around the village and even I cheered along with them.

[And one last thing, the most important thing… the Welcoming of Fujiwara no Mokou to our village!]

[E-EhH?]

Cries of surprise came from the main heroine, Mokou and I could not help but laugh when the villagers raised her up in the air and chanted happily: Mokou~ Mokou~

..

..

[Eh- St-stop it! This is embarrassing h-hey!!]

[We have not welcomed her to the village yet… even after living with us for the past 10 years or so… more so due to the negligence of our part… the elders and of course, the young'uns not wanting to accept her…]

Saying so in a matter-of-fact tone, he trotted off behind the crowd, leaving me very confused and enlightened behind him.

[C'mon, Reimu.]

..

..

Feeling another warm hand touch my shoulder, I turned to see it was Miss Keine, smiling as she pushed me forward. Tears were in her eyes and I helped her wipe all of them away.

[… this is such a special night for me and Mokou… i… I just hope it is not a dream…]

Sobbing plainly now, Keine fell into my arms as I comforted her softly and listened to her as only I could.

My two companions likewise comforted her by sitting on her shoulders and patting her with their small hands even as she sobbed softly.

[I… I was always afraid that I'll be rejected once they found out I am a half-beast… and Mokou too… she's taken so much inside her… if… if…]

Shaking her head, Miss Keine's arms grabbed me suddenly and shook me.

..

..

[Please, tell me it's not a dream, Reimu! Tell me it's real… that you're real and you're back… … that this night is not a dream…]

[It is not a dream… Miss Keine…]

Pulling her hands off me and easing her to face the village, I pushed her gently forward and as she stumbled after the first few steps, I grabbed her hand and started pulling her with me as I ran straight towards the center of the village where I could see Mokou, a blue and white dot being held up in the air.

[This is reality, Miss Keine!]

--


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Of Memories with the Flame**

**Author's Note: Life's been catching up, and i have a lack of reviews ;_;**

**I guess i should reply more, but life... Well, i'll do my best if you do review.**

**So please keep Reviewing =3**

**Looking for another Beta-Reader besides Darwise, thanks for his help again!  
**

**

* * *

  
**

[… Honestly…]

Laughing at Mokou, who was drinking sake like it was water, I once again refused the alcoholic drink that she had indulged herself in.

Mokou is a very good drinker. All around us were littered with the sleeping forms of much of the villagers, all of them had lost to Mokou's drinking capabilities and I was getting concerned about her rationality and if she was, if not already drunk.

[This is not what I would have expected… hic~]

..

..

Hiccupping, Mokou placed an arm around Keine as the both of them clinked glasses once again. Miss Keine was a bad drinker, and once Mokou had finally coaxed her into drinking, she had become drunk after one bottle of sake.

[… So many things happened today…]

..

..

Muttering to herself, Miss Keine waved an arm to prove her point and I joined her in looking at the village grounds. Just a few hours ago, the villagers were holding a festival and having a good time but now it was deserted, leaving only the three of us sitting alone.

It was a celebration to welcome Mokou and me to the village as well as a dedication to the spirits in a way. We held mass prayers and I conducted a small speech about the beliefs of the Hakurei Shrine which was eagerly anticipated by the people.

..

..

The Great Hakurei Spirit would be proud as I believe I did finally manage to gather faith for her…

As a god's power derives from the amount of faith that is available to her, without any faith the spirit or god will not be able to show her virtues and power, essentially meaning the death of the god and spirit.

..

..

[and it is… all your fault… -hic-]

[W-Why is it my fault…]

Waving my hands in a bid to defend myself, I pouted when Mokou grinned and drank another swing of sake.

[It is YOUR fault!~ but I never said it was a bad thing… hic]

..

..

Grinning, Mokou materialized her flaming wings with a snap of her fingers and Miss Keine and I hurriedly backed off in order not to get singed. Dancing, Mokou invited Keine to dance with her and she grudgingly agreed to do so.

In her drunken stupor, she managed to maintain some rationality and she managed not to get hit by Mokou's flaming wings as they danced.

[It was a usual day… bringing the children out to play~ didn't expect that damn Rumia to appear thou –hic-… the children ran away~ and I… drove Rumia clear away~~!~ But… I found the Shrine Maiden who was wandering anyway~]

..

..

Clapping to her silly but realistic retelling of the day's event, I shook my head when Miss Keine caught Mokou when she suddenly tripped, leaving her in Miss Keine's arms like a puppet.

[… Hic~ you saved the children Reimu… you… …]

[Made us… confess to one another…]

..

..

Whispering softly, Miss Keine and Mokou both flushed and that deepened when they realized what position they were in with Mokou in Miss Keine's arms and they sprang apart faster than I could laugh.

[… Then… you ran away]

[… That was embarrassing too…]

Looking away, I dryly laughed but was stopped when Miss Keine hugged me and kissed me on the forehead.

[Remember, Reimu… you are human… like us…]

Joining her, Mokou winked and she too kissed me on the cheek before grinning at me.

[Just like… that, Reimu. You're human. Like us.]

[…]

..

..

The laughter came slowly but soon, the three of us laughed happily in each other's company; three weird humans under the ever shining moon above us.

* * *

..

..

..

It was morning when I woke up and gingerly touched my head, which was throbbing with pain.

[Ow… …]

Grumbling, I sat up to find that I was in a futon and I looked around to see whose house it was. To my surprise it was not Miss Keine's small home but rather in a small tatami room where I had slept all alone.

[… Where am I?]

Feeling like a ton of bricks, I managed to get up and excused myself from the room after folding up and putting the futon in the middle of the room.

As I walked along the wooden hallway I was greeted with a great garden at the end of it and I marveled at how beautifully it was arranged.

From the choice of the flowers to the positioning of the pond in the middle and the colors of the koi fish swimming in it. It was a work of art by itself and I sighed, happy that I could see this sight.

..

..

[I see that you enjoy my garden, Reimu…]

Hearing a voice, I spun around and bowed my head to the owner of the voice.

[Y-yes I do… Miss… Hieda…]

Surprisingly, I could remember her name almost immediately and I enjoyed the small flicker of surprise on her features before she covered her mouth and laughed.

[Fufu~ I did not know I was so recognizable, Reimu…]

The owner of the voice was Hieda no Akyu, or Akyu of the Hieda Clan. She had purple hair and she was wearing a purplish kimono that fitted her perfectly.

..

..

Although I still do not know why I remembered her perfectly, she seemed to have grown, like me and I felt a little overwhelmed at her demeanor, which was much more energetic than I remembered her to be.

[Seems like some of your memories are returning, Reimu…]

[It seems so, Miss Hieda…]

Following her meekly, I paused when she pulled aside another pair of doors to find Miss Keine and another girl sitting and waiting in the room.

[Ah, Reimu! You've awaken!]

[Miss Keine, good morning.]

Bowing to her and the other girl, whom I did not recognize, I sat on the only unoccupied seat after Miss Akyu sat down.

..

..

[Mokou will be awake a little later, she's not good with hangovers despite being immortal.]

Smiling sadly, Miss Keine turned towards Miss Hieda and was about to speak when she interrupted her.

[It's alright, Keine. Reimu remembers me.]

[Eh?]

[Maybe her memory is coming back.]

Smiling happily, Miss Hieda poured a cup of tea for me before introducing the other girl that was quietly lapping up tea.

W-Wait… lapping up

[She's Momizi. Momizi Inubashiri, the white-wolf youkai]

..

..

Reciting it easily, Miss Hieda poked the girl and she growled slightly before standing up.

[Hakurei Shrine Maiden.]

Patting her little chest, she jumped up and landed on the table before growling at me.

[Y-yes?]

Nervously, I inched away from her when suddenly, furry ears popped out from her head and a long wispy tail likewise grew out of her rear-end.

[I, Momizi have been sent here by the great Aya!]

[… Aya?]

[Yes, the great Aya! Ayaya~~]

Grinning suddenly, Momizi showed her teeth to me as she pointed a finger at me.

[The Great Aya wants an interview!]

[… interview?]

..

..

Her words have me more confused than ever before and I rubbed my chin thoughtfully for a moment.

[I-I'm sorry… I just couldn't… couldn't…]

[EH! The great Aya is asking you!! WAIT!!]

Shaking her head and waving her hands up and down frantically, Momizi reminded me of a child being caught by her parents and I giggled at her flustered sight.

[STOP LAUGHING AT ME!!]

Crying now, Momizi ran away from me and collided straight into the person who had just entered, Mokou.

[Eh… what's the pup doing here…]

[I'M NOT A PUPPY! I'M MOMIZI! WHITE WOLF!]

[You're a puppy… see?]

..

..

Laughing, Mokou picked her up by the scruff of her neck and lifted her up to meet her eye-to-eye.

[I AM A WOLF!!]

Struggling, Momizi seemed smaller than how I imagined her to be and she swung her hands frantically to hit Mokou but her hands are way too short to do that.

[That's enough, Mokou… stop bullying her…]

Hitting her on her head, Miss Keine took Momizi from her dragged Mokou with her to sit beside me.

[Here, I'm sorry…]

..

..

Apologetically placing Momizi on the table again, Miss Keine smiled apologetically to the enraged White-wolf youkai that now really reminded me more of a puppy than a wolf.

[Hakurei Shrine Maiden! The great Aya will come and fetch you soon! That is all!]

Pouncing on me, Momizi growled once before she sped off in the wind.

[… She's definitely a puppy…]

Shaking my head, I was proven wrong when I heard her scream.

[I AM A WOLF!! MISS AYA THEY ARE BULLYING ME!!]

..

..

I am sure everyone heard that and soon enough, giggles were head from the three of us for a solid 5 minutes or so.

* * *

..

..

[I have recorded yesterday's event… it was amazing, to find a good word to describe it.]

Smiling happily with us as we sat on the wooden steps at the edge of the garden, Miss Hieda told me that the Perfect Memento Archives were going strongly and that the new highlight would be my reappearance in gensokyo.

[At first, when I heard rumors that you had returned, I was surprised but not shocked. It was entirely possible for you to return as the circumstances of how you disappeared were too… sudden, so to speak.]

Poring over her records with Miss Keine, Miss Hieda smiled apologetically as she handed me a listing.

[This is a listing of all the youkai in existence that I have recorded, it might be helpful for you… in remembering something or when they attack you, Reimu.]

..

..

Smiling as she said so, she left me and Mokou to our own devices while the both of them pored over their records.

[Wow, this is tons of stuff…]

[you said it…]

…

……..

……………..

..

..

[Hmm… from what I seen and heard, what's best for you is to head off to Eientei.]

[Eientei?]

[Mm, Eientei.]

After hours of searching and hours of me and Mokou poring over books regarding my past, Miss Hieda came up with that conclusion.

[You do want to know, at the very least how you left Gensokyo…right?]

Looking more flustered and tired than I had ever seen her, Miss Hieda apparently had not gotten over her frail body even after 14 years and at the age of 28, 2 years younger than me.

..

..

She had indeed grown taller and more beautiful from the pictures that Miss Aya, the Crow tengu took of her 10 years ago but she maintained the same childish charm as before and when she smiled, it reminded me of a child's smile, all innocent and cute.

But there were heavy thoughts behind that calm and collected mind as she revealed to the three of us that she was worried she might not live past this year.

..

..

..

_[B-But Miss Hieda, do not say things like that! I'll pray for your good health]_

_[It's no use… I feel it, my end is coming… is… just for how long can this body last… I've lived for near to the age of thirty… my previous incarnation barely made it to 35… I might not last.]_

_Smiling, Miss Hieda did not seem worried as she placed a hand on Miss Keine's shoulder._

_[Miss Keine, I am counting on you to take my place… so that when I next return, I would be able to read about it…]_

_[Akyu…]_

_[I would be missing a grand age in Gensokyo, the return of faith… one that has been lacking for perhaps 50-60 years… two generations ago…]_

_Laughing, Miss Hieda did not seem bitter but that left such an impression on me that it motivated me to do more for her if I can._

..

..

..

..

Patting the two fairies that were resting on my lap, I looked to Mokou to see what she thought and I shook my head to see that Mokou was sulking in a corner.

[Eientei eh, to that… stupid princess's mansion.]

Growling angrily, Mokou sulked till I crept over to pull her sleeves.

[It… wouldn't be so bad…]

[Says you, Reimu. She's such an annoying…]

Ending her sentence prematurely with Miss Keine glaring at her, Mokou growled again.

Thanks to Miss Hieda's records, I was able to recall lots more of Gensokyo in general and the people that I have interacted with in my past childhood.

Mokou's relationship with Houraisen Kaguya of Eientei was not great but from the records, after Mokou moved to the human village around 10 years ago, the number of encounters and fights between them had dwindled down to a handful per month.

..

..

...

[… Alright, alright… we'll go.]

Sighing, Mokou got up and the decision was made just like that.

[I wish you success, Reimu… and… May you remember the past.]

As we left after Miss Hieda's blessings, I could not help but notice that she sounded very bitter at the end.

Something, three humans that were unlike humans decided in the mid afternoon sun and as the three of us flew towards the village, I could not help but feel a bit unwilling to let go of this life, this casual day that I had spent with the three of them.

It was like a normal day at the shrine back in Japan and I sincerely wished it to last forever.

But, reality… like always, pulled me back with its unforgiving hands.

* * *

..

..

[Hey!! I can't lose to this!!]

Hearing laughter coming from the edges of the village, I headed over there and was surprised to see Rumia playing with the village children.

[Rumia can't lose!!]

Stamping her feet in frustration, Rumia was surrounded by girls that looked the same age as her and she stamped her feet angrily again in a show of anger.

[Hide and seek again! I never get caught! You never saw me!!]

Haughtily crossing her arms, Rumia was pacified by the oldest child of them all and she closed her eyes and started counting from 10.

[I'm coming in 10!!]

…

……..

…………..

..

..

The three of us, up in the clouds observed the situation calmly but I myself was only putting up an act and I was actually bursting with excitement.

The children were actually playing with Rumia barely a day after she had tried to attack them!! This was absolutely miraculous!!

Thanking the spirits and praying for their safety, I clapped my hands together and prayed to the spirits slowly and carefully.

..

..

[May the spirits bless the little souls, untainted as they are from danger…

from temptations that will corrupt them…

bless them…

protect them…

I beg of you…]

..

..

..

Ending the prayer, I saw the child who is seeking run straight forward and the next instant, tag Rumia almost immediately.

[Found you, Rumia!]

[…]

Looking to my two other companions, I saw Mokou struggling not to burst out laughing while Miss Keine just face-palmed and sighed to themselves.

Rumia was hiding herself in another orb of darkness…

..

..

Rumia must have believed that as long as in the darkness, she is invisible to the naked eye and that would be true if the whole area is darkness. But as she is now, she just sticks out like a sore thumb, a big orb of darkness in the middle of nowhere.

No wonder she lost at hide and seek.

[No fair, No fair!! Again, Again!!]

Showing her temper again, Rumia flew off and once more, another round of hide and seek begins.

Still, as I looked on from above, the children and Rumia were having fun and it made me even happier that I had played a part in making this happen.

It is a small miracle but nonetheless a miracle nonetheless, that the adults would so easily allow their children to play with youkai. It reflects the trust and faith they have in me, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden and my words…

Should I be happy… or should I be burdened by that?

* * *

..

..

[Where are we going, Mokou?]

Raising the question after leaving the village, I paused at the outskirts and waited for their reply.

It was going to be dark soon and I honestly do not like being outside in the dark.

[Why, are you afraid of the dark?]

[No…]

..

..

Rebutting her, I ignored the teasing grin as I pointed to the two fairies that are hidden in my sleeves.

[They are… it makes them uneasy.]

[Well them, why don't we pray as we go along.]

Making that suggestion, Miss Keine clapped her hands together as the three of us flew into the bamboo forest. Her silvery hair suddenly lengthened and green highlights could be seen whenever the moonlight struck her.

..

..

[May the spirits bless you, may the spirits bless us… lend us your strength… like we lend you mind.]

Her voice, carrying her wishes to the spirits spurred me to pray as well and I followed her lead to follow my faith and pray.

[Spirits, hear my prayer… from the bottom of my heart…]

* * *

..

..

Dropping altitude sharply, Mokou stomped the ground once and shouting loudly, summoned a small crowd of rabbits before her.

[W-Wha…]

[Heh, never thought I'd come here for help so soon.]

Bitterly, Mokou bit her lip but she bowed to the rabbits and I and Miss Keine followed.

[Hey, I need to see your Princess. Tell her it's Mokou and I've brought a guest, will cha?]

Narrowing her eyes, Mokou balled a fist and flung a fireball at the bushes that was surrounding us.

[Will cha? I'm asking politely here.]

..

..

Answering the fireball was a yelp and from there, jumped out a white rabbit that was dressed in a frilly pink grown.

With her dark red eyes and the black hair that she was sprouting, she was definitely a youkai rabbit and from how the rabbits all jumped behind her, she is the leader of the rabbits.

[Te-Tewi?]

Remembering the name from the archives, I paused and registered the information for a moment. We were at Eientei, home to the Immortal Lunarians, the sworn enemy of Mokou.

..

..

..

[Mokou!! Usausa~ the princess thought you were coming and here you are usa! Come!! Come!! Follow me and I'll bring you to the Princess!]

Giggling madly, Tewi motioned for us to follow her and it was only until all the rabbits were away did I finally take a step.

[That stings, you know, you stupid bird.]

[Same to you, little rabbit. You know, Akyu likes rabbit meat so maybe we can skewer this one.]

Grinning malicious at the equally grinning Tewi, Mokou formed a large fireball in her hands but she was stopped when Miss Keine poked her and shook her head.

..

..

[Not now, Mokou… we have to find Kaguya.]

[That's right Usa!]

[… tsk… I'll fry the rabbit later.]

Following meekly behind them, I slowly walked while the two fairies, now flying in front of me, dove into my hair and started pulling at it to get my attention.

[It will be alright… I think…]

..

..

Nervously, I looked up at the full moon before praying softly in my heart.

[… it was like Miss Hieda said…. I wish to know my past… all the memories… I want them back… all of it…]

* * *

..

..

..

..

..

[Fufufu~]

Sitting uneasily in front of the two hostesses, I shivered when I heard Miss Yagokoro's laughter when presented with the question.

[… well, wouldn't you want to know?]

[Yes I would.]

..

..

Answering confidently, I nodded to her and I settled down again, embarrassed at my outburst.

Upon entering the magnificent building that was the home of Houraisen Kaguya, I was overwhelmed by the treatment by the little rabbits and I quickly found myself being brought forward to meet Lady Kaguya and Miss Yagokoro, alone.

That unnerved me but as I sat down, I relaxed somewhat as Lady Kaguya did not look imposing. To the contrary, she smiled and invited me to sit down in front of them and poured a cup of tea for me.

..

..

[Reimu…]

She did not change much, she still had the same long flowing hair and the same flawless skin that was synonymous with her. Wearing a purple kimono, she indeed looked like royalty if not a very young and immortal one.

Sitting beside her, with her silvery hair in a large braid and wearing a white and black kimono, was Miss Yagokoro Eirin, the physicist and doctor of Eientei and of the human village.

She was a much more imposing side then Lady Kaguya and she never strayed from her side even once.

..

..

[It is such a blessing to see you again. After you left, things quickly got boring.]

Sharing her woes with me, Lady Kaguya giggled in a silly fashion when Miss Yagokoro coughed once.

[Oh Eirin, it's been a while since someone visited…]

[…]

..

..

Sternly shaking her head slightly, Miss Yagokoro's eyes visibly narrowed as she glared at me just like I was her enemy.

[Reimu… your sole purpose here is to find out about your past… isn't it?]

Narrowing her eyes, Miss Yagokoro stood up and crossed her hands, a gesture that stated that she was unhappy with me.

[… I do know the past. I remember some of it. But… for now, I would like to know… why I left. Why…]

[You left the Gensokyo you love? Fufu~]

It was a rude awakening but it was an awakening nonetheless and I felt faint, all sensation leaving my body and strong arms catching me.

[REIMU, REIMU!!]

* * *

..

..

..

..

_[Are you really sure? Reimu!]_

_[This medicine is potent stuff…]_

..

..

_[say Eirin… will I ever remember?]_

_[… hard to say.]_

_[… am I making the right decision…]_

..

..

_[That doesn't concern me.]_

_[… this is your medicine.]_

_[I am confident in it's effects.]_

..

..

..

_[Cheers.]_

_[Are you sure you want to drink this, Reimu?]_

_[Yes… After all, I am sick of this life…]_

_[Don't say that, Reimu… we, all of us will miss you…]_

..

..

..

_[… Thank you… Yukari…]_

_[and…]_

_[sorry…]_

_[For letting you down…]_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: Of the Flight of the Bamboo Cutter**

**Presented by: wrathie**

**Author Note's: I thought Darwise replied me, i think he was busy.. in Anycase, i might really need another beta-reader!**

**I'm sorry for the delay!**

**So i'll post two chapters, maybe...! Keep the reviews coming!****  


* * *

**

..

..

[REIMU!]

[uh…]

It was getting to be a familiar feeling of fainting and waking and of course, recollections in my subconscious that it was getting dangerously close to being a habit.

[… ah… Lady Kaguya…]

Blinking slowly, I regained sensations on my hands and legs and I sighed to myself.

[My apologies… Lady Kaguya…]

[It's nothing much… sacrificing my lap for such a small cause. What do you remember?]

..

..

Smiling down at me, Lady Kaguya pat my head softly and I became aware that my two companions, the two small fairies were patting on my chest and I softly whispered to them with all the strength that I could muster.

[Hey hey… any more of that and I'll be flat…]

Weakly raising a hand, I pinched their cheeks and I laughed softly at their silent protests.

[Hey now, ignoring me and focusing on those little dears… how could you…]

Laughing gently, Lady Kaguya giggled again before calling out to Miss Yagokoro with her voice.

[Eirin!! She's awake!! Get Mokou and Keine over too. They must be worried.]

[Yes I will…]

..

..

Appearing beside her in an instant, Miss Yagokoro placed a hand on Lady Kaguya's shoulder and I could see that her eyes were stern subsequently, Lady Kaguya's eyes dropped in disappointment.

[Subsequently… you should be heading back to your quarters now… your bath awaits.]

Bowing, Miss Yagokoro eased my head off Lady Kaguya's lap and laid my head down on a pillow.

[Stay there.]

It was more of an order than a statement and she slowly led Lady Kaguya, who was biting her lip in disappointment, out of the room.

[BUT I WANTED TO-]

[NO BUTS!]

..

..

..

The quarrel they had outside the room could not be in a worse place as I could hear the both of them arguing with one another very plainly and clearly.

[…]

Entering the room again, Miss Yagokoro sighed once and I could sense the weariness in her voice for a split second before it turned harsh and all of that harshness was directed to me in an instant.

[… So.]

Her malice was so obvious that it created a sort of surreal barrier around her that vibrated with hate.

[What did you remember?]

..

..

Her eyes a dark grey, glared at me and when I could not stand those eyes anymore, I winced and look away. Without myself willing it, I had crept slowly away from her and my companions were already hiding away in my sleeves.

Her eyes, it is hypnotic and as I plant that belief inside me, I struggled against her eyes as they mesmerized me and scared me all at the same time.

Someone please release me from those horrible and beautiful eyes, please!

[… tsk.]

..

..

Scoffing, Miss Yagokoro backed off suddenly and with breathing room between me and her, I scrambled away and drew amulets from my sleeves in a bid to protect myself.

[Spirits, please bless me and lend me your strength!]

Crossing my arms in front of my chest in an X-fashion, I cried out to her in hope of attracting attention and help from anyone, anyone at all.

[BARRIER!]

[HAH!]

Breaking out into a cackle, Miss Yagokoro laughed and pointed a shivering finger at me. It took me a moment to realize that it was due to laughter that her fingers are shivering and not due to anger.

[WHAT KIND OF BARRIER IS THAT!]

Throwing a pillow on the floor, Miss Yagokoro stopped and the same malicious smile appeared on her features.

[Well now, what did you remember.]

[… it was you…. Was it not?]

..

..

I was unsure of what my face was betraying but I know that it was not pretty as the grin on her face just widened. If there ever is a devil or demon, that might be the smile of the devil for all I am concerned.

In my powerless and weak state, I, Hakurei Reimu, witnessed the smile of the devil in all her glory, basking in the moonlight behind her.

[You… were the one, that made the medicine… that removed my memories…]

My body was shaking, my hands were shaking and the words just spilled out of my mouth as I shook with uncontrollable emotions, rage and sorrow all mixed in together.

My companions, the two fairies flew away from me and kept their distance and I do not blame them. I was that mad and uncontrollable, blinded by my sadness and anger towards Miss Yagokoro.

..

..

[You were the one… you were the one… I… I!]

In a burst of speed that I would not have imagined I could muster, my fingers found themselves around her neck and I pinned her to the floor in a single heartbeat.

Her warm body pinned under me, I for the first time wanted to take the life of someone else and it would be so…

Easy…

…

…….

………..

[you were the one…]

….

Easy… it would be…

[you are the one…]

…

NO, STOP!

[No… I… I…]

..

..

Clutching my own arm, I stopped myself and pushed her away from me, not believing that I would have such thoughts.

[… I… I …]

[I am a shrine maiden… I have sinned…]

Pulling my own hair, I fell to my knees in guilt and I was sorely tempted to pull my hair out in redemption.

There is the saying that a woman's hair is her life and by pulling out my hair it is as if giving my life to her… but…but…

[… Sinned, you indeed have.]

Tilting my head up just slightly, I found myself face to face with once more staring at Miss Yagokoro's hypnotic eyes. Raising a hand, she cupped her freezing hands around my face and pulled me closer to her.

..

..

[you are a killer… a killer of hundreds… hundreds of youkai…]

[N-No…]

If words and looks could kill, Miss Yagokoro is slowly but surely dragging me into the depths of hell with her accusing words and eyes.

[Maybe thousands… perhaps Millions… you killed all of them… look at your hands, Hakurei Reimu. Do you see how stained your hands are? Overflowing with the blood of the youkai of Gensokyo…]

..

..

Grabbing my hands, Miss Yagokoro shook it roughly as she whispered slowly and softy in my eyes like the snake that tempted Adam and Eve, evil in her intent and equally malicious.

[Stained with blood, your hands are not pure… but tainted with bloodshed, innocent lives lost in your hands… does it surprise you? DOES IT?]

Shouting suddenly, Miss Yagokoro roughly pushed me to the floor and there I stayed, fixated in horror at what she was saying.

My rational mind told me not to listen, my Shrine Maiden Teachings told me not to be led by her… my intuition told me NOT TO LISTEN TO HER.

[N-No… s-stop!]

..

..

Weakly, I curled myself into a ball and pleaded with her to stop. My body just could not stop shaking and it felt horrible, my heart was shattering as if something precious was being taken from me.

[IT SHOULDN'T! YOUR MUDERER!! You felt your blood run fast didn't you? You wanted to rip my throat open, to feel the warmth of my blood spilling on your skin, to drink it all up… DON'T YOU!]

[N-No… NO!!]

[Just like how you first did to that Immortal Bird, Mokou.]

[Eh…]

[You killed her, left her corpse rotting in the bamboo forest… how wonderful that sight was… ripping her throat wide open, hearing her blood curdling scream as her windpipe was crushed in your hands… and that emotionless look on your blood-splattered face… it was magnificent…]

..

..

Standing up, Miss Yagokoro covered half her face with her fingers over them as she continued.

[You wanted to kill me, don't you? Feeling your murderous instincts awaken excites you don't you??? Bordering on your ecstasy… … and forcing yourself to stop…. HOW FOOLISH!]

Striking out and slapping me, Miss Yagokoro rained blows after blows one me even as I winced and cried out in pain as my hands were all bruised in trying to defend myself. Such was her velocity of her blows that even her own arms were hurt.

[What of the forgiveness you speak off?? What is the well-being that is chaining your other self… FORGET IT!]

[!!!!]

..

..

In one violent action, Miss Yagokoro ripped a sleeve off and threw it to the side of the room like it was an offending object. With those same hypnotic eyes, she glared at me and ever so slowly, smiled.

[N-No…]

Stuck in my position, fear stopped me from moving an inch and I just tried desperately to deny all of her words and all of her accusations.

[YOU FELT IT DIDN'T YOU!!!]

[YOU TAINTED MAIDEN!!]

[!!!]

..

..

* * *

..

..

_[? R-Reimu??]_

_Running out of my room, I, Houraisen Kaguya was not expecting a weeping Reimu to barge pass me and straight into the Bamboo forest._

_[REIMU!!]_

_I was going to go after her when another voice echoed my call._

_[Reimu!! Hey! Reimu!!]_

_Running after her was the Half-Beast teacher, Kamishirasawa Keine and behind her, my eternal Rival Fujiwara No Mokou._

_[H-Hey, what's going on!]_

_Calling out to them as the half-beast took to the air after Reimu, I pulled on Mokou's sleeves and was rewarded with a tight slap on the face from her._

_[HOW DARE YOU ASK ME!!]_

..

..

_Her eyes a flaming red, Mokou lashed out angrily at me as wings, fiery red as their nature erupted from her back in reply._

_[YOU WERE BEHIND THIS, WEREN'T YOU!]_

_[M-Me… I.. No, of course not!!]_

_Hesitating as I shook my head, I reached for her hand but I was rudely shoved away by that Half-beast._

_[We have no time to argue with her, Mokou! Let's go!]_

_[No, you go ahead, Keine. I'll burn this bitch to a crisp before I join you… the schemer... who knows what she said to Reimu!!]_

..

..

_Flinging the half beast back, Mokou showed more ferocity then I ever imagined and I backed away in fear of her power. I could never totally overwhelm her as her manipulation over fire is something that could not be overwhelmed without a lot of strain on my part. _

..

..

_Never could I totally defeat her without dying myself and never without my allies' help could I achieve this feat. Behind her I could see the form of the Phoenix rise and I shuddered in fear at the prospect of meeting it face to face._

_[E-Eirin…]_

_Calling on my guardian, I paused when it struck me._

_[Wait Mokou!]_

_[HMM? LAST WORDS?]_

..

..

_Growling, Mokou amazingly stopped and she, with a fireball dancing about in the air in front of me, asked._

_[What is it!]_

_[I-It's not my fault… I didn't plan anything… b-but… Eirin…]_

_Looking away, I felt guilty that I was pointing fingers at my most trusted companion but when I was sent away from the room, Eirin did sound very odd and out of character that immediate suspicion falls on her._

_[You mean the nurse? HMPH! You must have ordered it, KAGUYA!]_

_[No… it's not me… I.. .I swear on my life…]_

_[On an eternal LIFE? HAH! JUST DIE ALREADY!]_

..

..

_Spitting on the ground, Mokou dived at me and chased after my fleeing form as I ran for Eirin's Room._

_[EIRIN! HELP ME!!]_

_Panting, I broke into the room and almost immediately, I felt my attitude change. Even Mokou, who was hot on my tail, stopped and stared at her._

_With her back facing me, Eirin was laughing to herself in the darkened room while beside her like a trophy from her kill, lay a piece of Reimu's Shrine Maiden Outfit_

_Even in the darkness, the telltale color of red and white was unmistakable and my eyes just saw red for a moment._

_[ERIN! What did you do!!!]_

..

..

_Shouting at her, I stomped into the room, all my princess upbringing thrown to the winds and marched straight towards Eirin._

_Behind me, equally if not madder than I am, Mokou screamed._

_[IT WAS YOU, LUNARIAN!!]_

_[… fufu… Princess… why are you here…]_

_Noticing us, Eirin stood up and her whole form seemed a bit taller and more menacing than I remember. Behind her was the Lunarian symbol and with the moonlight reflecting off it, it made her appear much more beautiful and menacing._

_[You should be in your room… the bath is almost ready…]_

..

..

_Calmly telling me all this, Eirin ignored Mokou altogether and I felt my anger dissipate and I felt fear instead. Her calmness in this situation was unnerving. If she was on my side, I would be very thankful for a cool head but now, with the sides unclear and my nerves a wreck, it just made me nervous to see her still smiling and coolly minding her business._

..

..

_[Eirin, you have-]_

_[Princess, go back to your room… this is not a matter you should contend with.]_

_Still smiling, Eirin tilted her head and said to me._

_[Eirin, you-]_

_[Princess. Go back. To your room.]_

_[Eiri-]_

_[Go. Back. To. Your. Room. Princess.]_

..

..

..

_It was just short of an order and I recoiled in fear at the expression Eirin was showing me. Her face was half covered with her hands and she looked as if she was smiling._

_Another image flashed through my mind as suddenly, the clouds covered the moon and in the darkness, I could see the glimmer of her eyes and teeth and I just fell on my knees._

_[This. Is. None. Of. Your. Business.]_

_[SHUT THE CRAP UP!!]_

_The other presence, a flaming one broke the silence and I turned to see Mokou more flared up than ever._

_[Well… looks like the Immortal Bird is here.]_

_[I WAS HERE FROM THE BEGINNING, YOU STUPID NURSE!!]_

..

..

_Hurling abuse at her, Mokou grinned confidently as the floorboards below her started to crack and groan under the heat she was producing. Even from a few steps away, my clothes were in danger of getting burnt as she really cranked up the heat._

_[Hmm… it is not in my nature to care about pests… I must inform Udonge that the guards are surprisingly inefficient.]_

_[HMPH. If there are guards, I'll have had rabbit meat for dinner. How bout'cha some fried nurse for supper.]_

_[Insolent girl, do you think you can match my power.]_

_[Hell ya, for what you did to Reimu… I'll burn you come hell or high water till every single molecule of you get spread about in the wind.]_

_[FUFUFU~ I'll make this quick then.]_

_[…]_

..

..

_Squaring off, the both of them totally ignored me but I still had something to say as I slowly got up._

_[Eirin.]_

_[… Princess… didn't I-]_

_Raising a hand to cut her off, I slowly looked up and into her eyes, rage overboiling inside me._

..

..

_[Eirin. Answer me.]_

_[didn't I say go to your room Princess? Now hurry and-]_

_[Answer me.]_

_[Princess-]_

_[ANSWER ME.]_

..

..

_The shout surprised even me and for a moment, everyone fell silent. Even Mokou, with a shocked expression on her face just looked at my trembling form and the only sound that could be heard was the crackling of her fiery wings and the wind that blew into the room._

_Slowly, ever so slowly, the clouds that was covering the moon was blown away and basked in the moonlight, Eirin replied me._

_[That. Is… NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS.]_

_[!!]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

..

_Feeling a hand touch my shoulder, I narrowed my eyes and growled at her._

_[You stopping me? Don't bet on it. Get out of my way.]_

_Balling a fist, I shrugged off her hand but Kaguya did not let go, instead she pushed me back and stood between me and that Lunarian bitch._

_[I'm helping you, Mokou.]_

_[Hah?]_

..

..

_It was something that would never be heard from Kaguya's mouth but I heard it nonetheless. The princess of the moon, my sworn enemy wanted to help me?_

..

..

_[Are you kidding?]_

_[No… Mokou… go and find Reimu… I'm begging you… and bring her back on my behalf… with my apologies…]_

_[Hah?? You, begging me?]_

_Scratching my head, I was about to speak again when Kaguya a burst of air erupted around Kaguya, lifting her long hair a few inches up from the ground._

..

..

_[Eh?]_

_[Yes, I'm begging you… bring Reimu back… I… I am not a good hostess… but… I wish to invite her back…]_

_[…]_

_Turning, Kaguya smiled warmly at me and it felt so wrong that I took a step back in disgust._

..

..

_[I am your sworn enemy, Mokou. But this time… I agree with you…]_

_Then Kaguya, her eyes narrowing in contempt at that nurse, screamed at Eirin at the top of her lungs._

_[AS The Princess of Eientei, I COMMAND YOU TO TELL ME!]_

_[WHAT DID YOU SAY TO REIMU, EIRIN!]_

_[… nothing, but the truth.]_

..

..

_Finally, the lunarian replied and it was excruciating slow how she mouthed those words. Raising her bow, she cocked it at me but it was blocked by Kaguya. With a trembling hand, I could see that princess was scared stiff but she still told me to go.  
_

_[Go, Mokou!]_

_[… feh… inner-struggles of power. Whatever…]_

_Shrugging, I narrowed my eyes at the Lunarian before remarking to Kaguya._

..

..

_[Kaguya.]_

_[?]_

_[Crush that bitch.]_

_[…]_

_Wordlessly, she nodded and as I flew out of the room, a grin formed on my lips._

_[Feh, one less reason to hate Kaguya, I suppose.]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

_[… Eirin.]_

_[…?]_

_[What did Reimu do to you.]_

_[…]_

_With the both of us alone in this room, I relaxed somewhat and I somehow felt hopeful that by driving Mokou away with that ruse, I can talk it out with Eirin and avoid a head-on conflict._

_[nothing…]_

_[Eirin… tell me… Am I not worthy of you telling me that? What did Reimu to do you? What did you say to her…]_

_[…]_

_[I just said she was a cold-blooded murderer… heh.]_

..

..

_Laughing again, Eirin had a hand over her stomach as she laughed and laughed like a maniac while I just stood there, horrified at her words. What is she saying? Reimu is no murderer! Why a sweeter girl than I ever could be!_

_.._

_..  
_

_[What did Reimu do-]_

_[That, is none of your business.]_

_Again with that phrase…_

**_"It's none of your business Princess…_**

**_Something this trifle need not bother your Princess…_**

**_Me? No this is really nothing to concern you about, Princess!_**

**_Leave those intruders alone, Princess. I cannot waste your time!"_**

_All those fake lies! All those fake pretenses! Why.. WHY?!_

..

..

_[… Why.. .Eirin… why…]_

_[Princess?]_

_[Why do you keep telling me that, Eirin? WHY IS NOTHING EVER MY BUSINESS!]_

_Shouting at her, I stamped on the floor and I swore my entire body was burning up in rage at the amount of heat that I felt coming from myself._

..

..

_[WHY IS EVERYTHING THAT WAY, EIRIN! IS MY LIFE… is my eternal life… forever…. Forever be shielded from pain… from suffering?]_

_Pointing a finger at her, I demanded an answer but silence was all I was getting from Eirin._

_[I followed everything you said… from creating the Eternal Full-Moon… to hating Mokou… to ruining her life… All of that… were your sayings… I know, what you did is for my own good… so… I did it all… even though I hated myself doing it… Ruining the life of others so I can live in Eientei…]_

_[…]_

_[But for what purpose, Eirin!! Or is it… none of my business… like so many other things… Am I… really so undependable that everything must be decided by you?! Am I SO POWERLESS? ANSWER, ME, EIRIN!!]_

_[…]_

_[and now… with Reimu… coming back to Gensokyo and coming to see me… I was happy, happy that someone would actually visit me for the sake of visiting me… but…]_

_[…]_

..

..

_[You had to ruin it again… WHAT DID SHE DO!!... WHAT DID REIMU DO TO YOU…and… why would… you never tell me anything…]_

_Clenching my fist, I poured my heart out to my most loyal companion… perhaps that was all she is, loyal and nothing else. Perhaps all she wanted was really what she meant, the best for me.. but I don't know.. I didn't know.. ANYTHING! ANYTHING AT ALL!  
_

_[… that.]_

_[Eirin?]_

_[IS. None. Of. Your. Business. Princess. Looks like this time I'll have to force you to see how powerless you are…]_

_Flexing her hands, Eirin shot an arrow at me that I grabbed and threw it away in mid-air. This isn't the truth, I didn't want to fight Eirin, but I'm the princess, I'm the royalty here.. she should obey me sometimes!_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… Eirin. As the Princess of Eientei, I will know the truth. Even if it means digging it out from your corpse.]_

_Readying my spell cards, I narrowed my eyes and called her bluff, calling her to take me straight on._

_[Interesting, Princess. Perhaps you're in the age where you will likely rebel against my kind advice. Very well. I shall make this quick.]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

[Reimu!!!]

Even hearing the sound of Miss Keine's voice calling behind me and the sensation of my two fellow companions clinging on to my top for dear life did not stop me as I dodged and dived through the bamboo forest. Miss Yagokoro's words haunted me still and I could still hear her breath breathing down my neck at every corner.

..

..

I was afraid, afraid of turning back as I was afraid I'll see her eyes, all accusing and stern still staring at me.

Running away from those eyes was all I could do and I clutched my own body in fear and comfort.

Feeling my own warmth was comforting but at the same time, it brought back horrible memories of I pinning Miss Yagokoro to the ground and I breathed deeply in reflex.

[I… I…]

For a moment, I had indeed lost my rationality and… I…

[Am I really… a murderer?]

Diving low, I accidentally collided with a tree branch and I spiraled out of control.

..

..

..

[Ahh!!]

[Got you, Reimu!!]

Tackling me in mid-air, Miss Keine's arms enveloped me in a bear hug that took all of my breath away and she skidded to a stop on the ground by planting her feet firmly in the earth.

Skid marks showed how fast she was going when she caught me and she breathed a sigh of relief as she stroked my hair.

[that was close, Reimu… are you alright..]

[Y-yes I am, Miss Kei-]

..

..

Stopping halfway, I noticed her red eyes and I immediately pushed her away and took off.

[W-Wait, Reimu!!]

[LET ME GO, MISS KEINE! LET ME GO!!]

Pulling on my sleeve, Miss Keine desperately tried to stop me from running away from her but I just could not bear to see her face. Her kind and beautiful face should never have set their sights on a sinner like me.

I am tainted, I kill youkai… by the hundreds and thousands… I am a mass murderer… and… I killed Mokou… I killed her once… even if she is immortal… I… I…

..

..

[Get a hold of yourself, Reimu! What did she say to you! Reimu!!]

[STOP IT!! LET ME GO!! I… I AM A MURDERER!! I AM I AM!! SO LET ME GO!!! I… I can't ever… ever be a Shrine Maiden… someone like me… can never…]

[Reimu, what are you saying?]

Pausing for a moment to come up with a reply, Miss Keine grabbed me in a full hug and lifted me up, showing her height superiority over me and she never once let go even as I struggled and even lashed out at her.

[You are the Shrine Maiden… no matter what they told you… you are the Hakurei Shrine Maiden…]

[I've sinned… I'VE SINNED!! In my hands… with my hands I've killed thousands of youkai… thousands of lives taken away by me…]

[And… so?]

[I do not deserve to be called the hope of the village… not the shrine maiden… someone who is as blood thirsty as I am… one who feels ecstasy through killing should never…]

[Nonsense… you're speaking nonsense… you are the Shrine Maiden… it is a fact in history and it will stay that way…]

[I..]

..

..

[Don't be silly, Reimu… are Shrine Maiden isn't one that is holy… or pure… you've gotten it mixed up…]

Laughing, Miss Keine ran a hand through my hair as she explained to me.

[Yes, it is true that it is better if you are a virgin… but aren't Shrine Maidens supposed to be a mediator between people and spirits? Between people and youkai? Reimu… you are the Shrine Maiden… you should know this better than me… so why are you… so confused?]

[I… but I killed… I killed so many youkai! I… I just couldn't risk it…]

[Risk what, yea?]

..

..

Flying in from the shadows, Mokou swooped down and grabbed the two of us in huge hug that ended with us landing on the floor again.

Rolling in the dirt, Mokou never released me and Miss Keine and it took a while before she could get the breath to speak again.

[Youkai don't EVER die. Got that, you stupid maiden!!]

[Eh?]

[Youkai don't EVER die, you're not a murderer, Reimu.]

[B-But I killed you… I…]

[Tsk, hey, I am IMMOTAL ya?! I can't die. Besides, you never killed me, Yukari accidentally blasted a hole through me, but that's it. She apologized and we're okay now.]

..

..

Grinning, Mokou slapped me on my back but just as easily had she done it did she turn serious.

[That lunarian was lying to you, messing with your mind. Don't listen to her, Reimu. You are not as bloodthirsty as she said you were, Reimu.]

[That's right, Reimu! You never killed when you could help it…]

[B-But I…]

[It's just like her, to mess with someone as pure and very confused like you. If I would put it, she is leading you by the nose in her rules.]

Scoffing, Mokou released me and slapped me hard on the face.

..

..

[Listen Reimu, don't ever lose sight of your goal. You are a Shrine Maiden. No one in Gensokyo will deny that, those that do, are just people that see you as a threat. Remember the guy from the village?]

Jolting my memory, Mokou referred to the man that was now an outcast and I nodded.

[He said you are a liar too, Reimu. Just like that lunarian. Both of them, just view you as enemies…]

[Reimu… it's just like Mokou said… don't ever forget your goal…]

..

..

Gently pulling Mokou from me, Miss Keine reached into my clothes and coaxed my two companions from their hiding places. Slowly easing them to sit on her shoulders, Miss Keine stood up and with the full moon behind her, held out her two hands to me, beckoning me to follow her.

[It's just like the full moon, who goes through phases… you have phases too, Reimu…

You're a handful… much more than when 14 years ago… but, you're still Reimu, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden… The first phase of your life is as a youkai exterminator… now is the second, more important role…]

..

..

Slowly rising in the air, Miss Keine smiled down at me and invited Mokou to be with her, threading the air gracefully looking down at me.

[The role of the Shrine Maiden, is to show the people of Gensokyo how to coexist with Youkai, to show them the way… just like how you and the Fairies form the same bond with each other.]

On cue, the two of them flew down and circled around me, I could sense that they are worrying about me in my heart and then, my mind slowly cleared of my doubts, like the waking of a dream.

[Even if it means… walking down the days ahead, branded as a murderer?]

..

..

Looking up at the two of them, I found them closer to celestial beings of great wisdom and insight then the normal Miss Keine and Mokou while I, just the same old me squatting in their shadows.

[if there is someone that brand you as a murderer, that is you yourself.]

Pointing a finger at me, Mokou grinned as she glided down and took my hand. Her hands felt warm and I felt the warm spread through my body as I rose in the air with her.

[This is seriously silly, Reimu! I mean, how often do we have to knock sense to you, ya!!]

Slapping my back repeatedly, Mokou winked as she waited for a reply from me.

[…]

* * *

..

..

..

[I… guess you're right…]

Allowing my shoulders to drop in defeat and resignation, I smiled slightly as I nodded to the both of them.

[I… I just…]

[…]

The both of them never replied but I wish they would clear the remaining doubts in my mind about who I am, Hakurei Reimu or the Hakurei Shrine Maiden.

The title of Shrine Maiden means a lot to me as it was all I ever knew… The identity of the Shrine Maiden is something I wanted to cling to desperately as it was what I know that identified me.

..

..

At the other end… what does being Hakurei Reimu mean to me? What... differentiates me from being different than the others? Does being Hakurei Reimu any different than being the Hakurei Shrine Maiden?

Do I… want attention? Or do I just want to live my life out peacefully and without worry…

Do I want to be Hakurei Reimu more or do I want to be the Shrine Maiden more?

..

..

Being accused of not being the Hakurei Shrine Maiden was enough to totally make me lose my rationality and logical thinking more than being labeled a murderer. Clinging on to the term of being a murderer and not being a Shrine Maiden was just an excuse to bolster my claim…

[… I am human… aren't I?]

Weakly, I asked while hugging my two companions tightly. They felt so small and fragile and it reflected what I thought of myself right now too.

[I… am just afraid…]

[… yes you are. It is natural for humans to be afraid…]

..

..

Putting a hand on my shoulder, Miss Keine pushed me slightly and she pulled Mokou beside me before urging the both of us to go back.

[Eh… Miss Keine… aren't you…]

[I… I have something I must do.]

[hey hey, Keine, don't go back alone…]

[I am just having a talk with Miss Eirin, that's all.]

[Keine!]

[Go, I tell you. This is between me and her, something private.]

Crossing her arms, Miss Keine pushed the both of us away and she did not once looked at us till Mokou finally, reluctantly pulled me with her.

..

..

[… Mokou!]

[Tsk, she's gotten stubborn… just like me.]

Shaking her head, Mokou exasperatedly sighed as she led me back to the human village.

[Reimu.]

[Yes?]

[You're the most emotionally unstable idiot I've ever seen. Crying her and there… you're more paranoid then… like everyone! Will cha just chill?]

Groaning as she led me back, I could not stifle my laughter as I laughed at Mokou's expense.

..

..

[You're right… I guess… I am easy to fool…]

[Tsk… like stealing candy from a baby…]


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17:**

**Of Rebellion and Acceptance**

**Author's Notes: I hate formatting in . I might not reply, but that depends on my mood, My apologizes.**

**Very very very very very very very very short chapter, am gonna update my other Fiction first.**

**Well, reviews are welcome and those who are interested in Beta-Reading, please send me a PM, I'll reply accordingly**

**Cheers!**

**

* * *

**

**..**

**..  
**

_[ugh…]_

_Feeling the pain as Eirin's laser strike my ankle, I dived down into the void left by her attack and drew a spell card of my own for the fourth time._

**_[IMPOSSIBLE REQUEST: Robe of fire-rat –Patient Mind-!]_**

_After declaring it, a burning robe covered my entire form and I charged straight through the next bursts of lasers that Eirin somehow managed to contain within the room._

_The past 20 minutes or so have been an uphill battle and I barely, just barely broke Eirin's first spell card that sent lasers shooting around me like crazy. It was bedlam and I struck her finally by exploding my Buddha Bowl in point blank range but that had wasted three of mine to take down one of hers._

..

..

_For this spellcard, I had difficulty even surviving like the previous one as her streams of bullet of different colors just gathered around in a circle and exploded repeatedly. Interestingly however, there is a bag circle where all the bullets fail to converge in and I sought haven in there for a second before charging Eirin with my burning robe._

_[Take this!]_

_Dodging the first attack with ease, Eirin just smiled slightly as from my back, I shot fireball after fireball that homed in on her._

_[Pathetic, Princess. If this is all you can put out in your attempt, this shall be quicker then I imagined.]_

..

..

_Diving between the gaps of the fireballs, which is just a fraction apart, Eirin ignored her clothes being singed as she shot lasers that homed in on my current position but I was confident in my robe and I just shrugged the attack off._

_[Not enough, Eirin!]_

_[That might not be. But this is the final time.]_

_Grinning as she touched the floor, I was about to reply when streams of danmaku exploded and ripped through me._

_[AHH!!]_

..

..

..

..

_[…]_

_Lying defeated on the floor, I struggled to stand but my body felt like lead and so, I just weakly pulled myself up._

_[E-Eirin…]_

_[Princess, this is futile… I suggest you cool your head for a while…]_

_[Eirin… answer me… a-am I just a burden to you…]_

_[… Princess, you are never a burden… maybe, sometimes I feel a little exasperated. But that is all…]_

..

..

..

_Offering a smile, Eirin slid the door to the side to allow the moon to shine through as she remarked to me._

_[Princess… when the time is right, I shall tell you why I do this… for now, it is not time yet.]_

_[… for an eternal life… why is it not time…]_

_Eirin paused as I said this but she never even bat an eyelid when my hand tugged at her sleeve._

_[W-Who am I to you… Eirin…]_

_[My Princess of course… now sleep…]_

_Raising her bow coldly, the last I felt was of excruciating pain through my heart as my vision turned black.]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

..

_[… what is it.]_

_Walking out of the room, I was greeted with the Half-beast teacher, Kamishirasawa Keine as she sat on the steps overlooking the garden. Her horns were showing, which meant she was at full-power and I kept my bow ready at all times as I bowed to her._

_[Half-beast, what do you need?]_

_Bowing back to me, she shook her head and motioned for me to sit by her side, something which I did after consideration._

_[… so, what is it.]_

_[Straight to the point today, Miss Eirin…]_

_[There has been some… misunderstandings.]_

_[So I've heard.]_

..

..

_She was taking the news of Reimu being chased away and ridiculed by me very lightly and I allowed my hand to relax just a bit as she spoke._

_[Regarding… the hourai elixir… the one that you offered me, so long ago.]_

_[ah… do you want to have a sip now… eternal life… and you'll be with that Immortal Bird forever.]_

_[…]_

..

..

..

_Smiling as I looked at her, I felt a sense of accomplishment in tricking that Half-beast to drink the elixir. Now there will be another one like us, one damned to walk to the end of the world… but, half of me told me that it would be good to have a companion with that Immortal Bird. If one went crazy, the other can keep her in check._

_Credit must be given to that bird for living for so long and still not being driven crazy… the princess too remain eternally youthful and her mind is hardly tainted, unlike mine._

..

..

_[… I've came to say that… I'll never need it.]_

_[!!]_

_[W-What did you say?]_

_[I will never need the hourai elixir. Not now, not ever.]_

_Standing up, the half-beast stood firm and strong in front of me as she explained._

..

..

..

_[Miss Eirin, I have found my reason to live in history… have you found yours?]_

_[…]_

_[What foolishness are you talking about.]_

_[Eternal life is fleeting, even though eternal. My place in history… is to record the life of Fujiwara no Mokou… my life and hers. Even with my passing, Fujiwara No Mokou will know of my existence… my life with her and so does the people.]_

_[…]_

_[That, is my purpose in life, my place in history.]_

_Preaching to me, the Half-beast smiled casually before challenging me._

..

..

..

_[What about you, Miss Eirin.]_

_Foolish human, to challenge the greatest intellect of the Lunar Capital._

_[My life is dedicated to Princess Kaguya; that is all.]_

_[For all of eternity.]_

_[All of eternity.]_

_[…]_

_Falling silent, I thought I had rid myself of her when she spoke again._

_[An eternity of service… only breed loyalty… and trusts… does it?]_

_[…Loyalty and trust, perhaps.]_

..

..

_Surprised that she was so spot on in her analysis, I relaxed somewhat to be engaged in an intellectual duel with the Half-beast. Being the wisest of them all is not just a title I see as she masterfully reversed the question to me._

_[… then, I suppose Mokou and Lady Kaguya are both on the other extremes of one another. One surrounded by love and one surrounded by hate…]_

_Looking at me, she continued as she paced around the courtyard looking amazingly silly._

_[Mokou has distrust of people and lack of love… unlike Lady Kaguya, whose trust in you is unsurpassable, not to mention the love between her and the members of Eientei.]_

..

..

_[…]_

_[Still, love can never be surpassed.]_

_Closing her eyes, she placed her hands on her chest and asked me._

_[I love Mokou. That is one thing that will last for all of eternity. What about you? Do you… love your princess?]_

_[…]_

..

..

..

_I…_

..

..

..

_[Of course I do… I will serve her-]_

_[Serving, is the same as undying loyalty. To say that an eternity of loyalty breeds trust is true, but… does it breed love?… for one like Mokou, who has not been loved to learn how to love… the same feelings of love are eternal…]_

_[Is… loyalty all that you have… unlike the trust and love that your Princess have for you…]_

_Challenging my train of thought, the half-beast had me stunned for a moment as I complemented that._

_[Of course I do… protecting the Princess, ensuring her well being and making sure that she lives her life out in happiness, that is how I love her.]_

_[Then, that is how you are wrong.]_

_[!]_

_[… loyalty from a subject, will never be the same as love from one.]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

..

_Without noticing, I had stood up and my bow was aimed straight at her chest._

_[… are you going to kill me?]_

_Calmly, the half-beast remarked as she walked ever so closer. Every step closer to her doom and I smiled at that little thought. Just like walking by yourself into the mouth of a lion…_

_Heh… it would be so easy to kill her.._

_Perhaps it will bring eternal grief to the Immortal Bird…_

_Slowly, my hands pulled on the string despite them shaking but I just, just could not release the arrow._

..

..

_[Why not kill me?]_

_[… you want me to kill you? Won't you be leaving her behind?]_

_Sneering at her, I ignored the nagging feeling in my mind and instead drew the string back further, challenging her to mock me more._

..

..

_[I will never leave her, not after I said those things to her… Love is eternal… me loving her… will exists for the rest of eternity in her eternal life. That is a fact.]_

_Strange, her smile brings so much pain to me and I momentarily allowed my hand to drop. It hurts to see her smile like that in happiness when all I have is pain and suffering…_

_[You are guilty… aren't you?]_

..

..

_Narrowing her eyes, the Half-beast spoke again and I am going to make sure that is the last thing that she will say as I shot the arrow at her._

_[…]_

_Taking a few strands of her with that shot, I growled warningly at her to stop as I drew another arrow._

_[Consider that a warning shot, Half-beast…]_

_[… that just proves it more… you are guilty.]_

_[… Do not put words in my mouth.]_

_[Oh, does it not show in your actions? After all, actions speak louder than words.]_

_[…]_

..

..

_[Yagokoro Eirin, if you love your princess… you should allow her more freedom. An eternity in a cage is not eternity at all.]_

_[… I had taken care of all her needs, all her wants and every desire she has is provided… what more can a person desire… that is proof of my love.]_

_[…]_

_Using a hand to lower my bow, the Half-beast never said anything more as she brushed past me and walked into the Princess's Room._

_[W-why you insolent!]_

..

..

_Rushing in behind her, I paused when I saw her pulling out the arrow lodged in the Princess's heart._

_[… that is not her desire… to be kept in a leash…]_

_[What do you know.]_

_[… what do you think…]_

_That's right… she is the keeper of history._

_[History will always repeat itself, it is a given fact… even for an eternity… no matter how long it takes… no matter how often it is repeated… History will repeat itself.]_

..

..

_[That is a lie, the many complications and facts and effects of people will never make history repeat itself.]_

_[What is history in the face of eternity… it WILL repeat itself, it is just how long it will take…]_

_Whispering softly, she gently propped the Princess against a pillar before she turned and spoke._

_[… to kill a person you love… it must be hard…]_

..

..

_Another sentence, another shock and without me noticing, she was gone like the wind._

_[W-why she…]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

..

..

..

[…!]

Reaching Miss Keine's home, I was both surprised and shocked to see a familiar small figure sitting in front of the door, drinking sake as she did so.

[S-SUIKA!!]

Diving down from the sky, I tackled her and the both of us rolled in the dirt, giggling and laughing like school girls with their best friends.

[Suika!! You're here!!]

[Yosh! I came! HA!]

..

..

Laughing, Suika pushed me off her and did her best pose in her little Shrine Maiden outfit before haughtily patting her chest.

[Now that's Suika here! You don't need to fear!!]

Grinning happily, Suika punched the air a few times and drank a mouthful of sake after saying that.

[If youkai would DARE harm you, Reimu! I'll smash her like this!!]

Swinging her gourd in the air, Suika was about to slam it on the floor when it was caught by Mokou from mid-air.

..

..

[hey hey, watch it, ya!]

[MOKOU! YOU IMMORTAL BIRD!]

Jumping up, Suika tackled Mokou and the both of them fell to the ground with a great big thud.

[How's zat!]

[Ahh you're heavy and fat ya big oni!!!]

Laughing, Mokou and Suika dusted themselves off and walked casually back to where I was sitting, beside the door of Miss Keine's Home.

Waving at them, I smiled together with my two companions and I bent down to wipe the sake off Suika's mouth.

[Suika…]

[Heh~ thanks, Reimu!!]

..

..

Grinning as if it was nothing at all, I reprimanded Suika as we stepped into the house. What I was not expecting was seeing Miss Keine standing in front of the door and welcoming us.

[Welcome back, everyone!]

[…]

Shocked as we are, all of us recovered at the same time and responded in unison.

[Mm! We're home!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note: 2 Chapters for the price of one. No beta readers though. And yes, keep your reviews coming =D**

**The Shrine of Gensokyo**

**Chapter 18: Of Remembering**

* * *

[Ya well, I came here to find Reimu!! I was ALWAYS!! A step behind her!]

Pouting, Suika grumbled as all of us prepared the futon to sleep on the floor. As Miss Keine did not have enough beds, she said we would have to camp out at the living room and in the end, everyone ended up there.

..

..

[Why are you here again, Mokou!!]

Wailing, Suika's arms went up and down in protests as she hugged me in my own futon, totally disregarding her own.

[Erm… I thought you'll be cold, ya!]

Scratching her head, Mokou grinned as she snuggled to my right and away from Suika, looking away as she did so.

..

..

[No fair! I WANTED TO SLEEP WITH REIMU!]

Like a small girl, I had to undress Suika's clothes and fit her in spare robes fit for sleeping and it did take a while as she had her sarashii tied on very tightly.

[Well, aren't you sleeping with her now?]

Smiling as she closed the door, Miss Keine's horns disappeared as she laid to the left of Suika.

[And why are you here, Keine!!]

[erm…]

[I am cold.]

..

..

..

With that excuse, all four of us snuggled in and prepared for a long night's sleep.

[… are the both of you tucked in?]

Wriggling out of Suika's grip, I crawled to see the two fairies and I giggled to see them wearing small night-caps and tucked into small futons that were made of a few handkerchiefs.

[Well then, good night…]

Bending down, I kissed them on their forehead before sneaking back to bed.

Suika and the rest must be really tired as they all fell asleep almost immediately and were dead-asleep even as I pulled open the door and sat down on the steps, looking up at the moon.

..

..

[… it's beautiful… and…]

It is my first time looking up at the moon in Gensokyo and all by myself ever since I've returned. Without my companions, my friends… it just let me feel a little lonely.

But, I'm past that now.

It is like what Miss Keine said, I am human… I have the right to be afraid… and like what Mokou said, I must never forget my goal…

[… Marisa… where are you…]

… It is like what the both of them, the Scarlet Devil Mansion and the villagers said as well, I am the Shrine Maiden, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, Hakurei Reimu.

I am not one of them, I am both…

..

..

..

[… May the spirits bless Gensokyo…]

Clapping my hands together, I knelt down on my knees and prayed softly to the only God that I know of.

Perhaps it is not a god, but she definitely exists.

[I humbly offer this prayer to you, Great Hakurei Spirit… may my strength be yours…]

Saying the prayer that has been passed on to me by my teacher, I felt more refreshed when I stopped and I pledged to myself and to the Great Hakurei Spirit in my heart.

..

..

..

[I will never doubt myself again… never will I abandon my faith and never will I lose sight of my goal…

To serve the people, the serve the spirits… to be the gateway between the two worlds… The duty of the Shrine Maiden and the duty of me being Hakurei Reimu…]

[No… by just being Hakurei Reimu…]

..

..

Finishing my prayer, I slowly stood up and to my surprise and utter disbelief, a small amulet was floating in front of me, fighting against the wind as it glowed softly.

[Ah… I-Is this a sign?]

Taking the amulet and slowly opening up, I read what was written on the amulet. Shrine Maidens in the past had received prophecies but I did not expect to receive one so easily and readily after praying to the Great Hakurei Spirit.

Legends are told of her awesome powers and virtues that saved thousands of her followers but her power has waned over the past few centuries and it was not even certain whether she still existed, not to mention her power still existing.

..

..

..

As the Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Shrine, I had never once believed that the Hakurei spirit is not alive and well but this is the first time I had ever gotten a clear sign of her power. When I am praying, I can feel a side of me touching a strong spiritual sense every time without fail but always I am reluctant to place that source as the great Hakurei Spirit as there was lack of evidence.

Now with the smoking gun in front of me, I can safely and happily say that the Hakurei Spirit is always with us, residing in the Hakurei Shrine and giving us her strength.

[Great Hakurei Spirit, I thank you for your prophecy!]

..

..

_[Head towards Youkai Mountain, the last place Kirisame Marisa was seen…]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

..

_[…]_

_Sitting by myself at the steps that overlooked the garden, I bit my lip so hard that blood ran freely and my entire chin was covered with blood._

_[D-Damn…]_

_I was upset and furious for that Half-beast to get the better half of me with her simple words._

_[Do I love my princess… of course I do…]_

..

..

..

_Repeating that to myself, I took my hat off and placed it on my lap as I dropped the bow to the hard wooden floor._

_I was glad that Udonge and Tewi was away scouting and that left only the two of us in Eientei._

_[… to kill a person you love… it must be hard…]_

_The same words haunted me and I clutched my head in pain and disgrace._

_What a joke, the most intellectual person in the lunar capital being defeated by a half-beast… an abomination…_

..

..

_[What a joke… O-Of course I do…]_

_Even saying that out loud made me seem unsure about my reply and I stopped immediately. To even think that such a simple sentence could create such confusion and hesitation on my part is surely a mistake._

_I am a genius… this should be nothing to me!_

_[Loving her… that is my expression of love…]_

..

..

_Keeping her in Eientei, shielding her from those provocative stares, the pain of seeing people that will leave in front of her eyes… I know that her life is eternal but her friends are not…_

_Shielding her from hurt, from harm… that is how I express my love. Every decision I make is for her sake… is that not love?_

_Of course it is not love…_

_[It… is as she said…]_

..

..

_Putting a hand over my face, I, Yagokoro Eirin wept for the first time since Hakurei Reimu had left Gensokyo… When she left, she had left the Princess all shattered and heartbroken that her friend was away and she wept for days on end. It is not that she has not seen her share of deaths but among all the people she knew, she assumed that Hakurei Reimu would be the last person to disappear._

_I could not ignore that… Knowing that I played a role in her disappearance and why she did, I could not ignore the fact and kept the truth from the Princess._

_But I did… I kept it from her in fear that she would never forgive me…_

_I kept her in Eientei in the pretext that it would not be safe for her to leave the place… to focus on her power rather than her relations with people._

_I wanted the Immortal Bird to stop bothering the Princess and I took every measure possible to repulse her efforts from meeting her or facing her… and it seemed to have worked after I cajoled the villagers to accept Mokou as the doctor of the village._

_In the process, the Princess has grown considerably… so, where is my sin? Where did I sinned? When did I go wrong? Why had I failed… did I not do that for love?_

..

..

_[… eternity shall only breed loyalty and from loyalty… eternal trust…]_

_The same words that came from my mouth now haunted me like nothing ever before and I cringed when I thought about it._

_All the calculations, plans and beliefs were all false? They were… mistakes that I made in my moment of rashness? My display of… love.. is not love?_

_H-How could that be…_

..

..

_[… have I truly… walked the wrong path?]_

_[Why yes, Lunarian.]_

_A sudden unfamiliar voice woke me out of my reverie and I instantly leapt to my feet._

_Protect the Princess!_

..

..

..

_My first thought was to do that and my hands rose in front of the room where her body lay. It would take a while for her to resurrect from my wound and despite how I had shot her myself, she is still my Princess and I remain forever loyal to her._

_[… Y-you!]_

_Under the moon, several crimson bats formed around a singular point and from there, emerged the Princess of the Night, the Eternal Youthful Remilia Scarlet, Mistress of the Scarlet Devil Mansion._

_[You devil…]_

_[Correction, it is vampire, lunarian. So… what would it be? As beings who gain strength from the moon, we can be call relatives.]_

..

..

..

_Laughing, she held her arms wide as she gently floated down to touch the ground, a smile on her pale features. Her fangs were showing and she grinned menacingly when another form teleported beside her in a split instant._

_[… Mistress…]_

_Bowing, the Perfect and Elegant Maid, Izayoi Sakuya held a restraining hand on her Mistress's shoulder as I just looked on, complementing my next move._

_It would be easy to take care of the vampire with a single silver arrow through the heart but the Human, Izayoi would be a different ability. With the lunar dial, a device she took from the Lunarian capital and her own innate ability to stop time, she might get me before I even raise my hand._

..

..

..

_[… What is it, the Princess is… engaged…]_

_Worriedly looking into the room at the collapsed figure, I bit my lip again as the two forms walked ever closer to us._

_Curses, just when Tewi and Udongein is not around…_

_[… I am here to speak with the Princes… what's left of her, anyway.]_

_Laughing at her own joke, Remilia Scarlet showed her claws to me as she miffed unhappily in my direction._

..

..

_[… Haven't you heard of the unspoken rule, that the Servant NEVER rebels against the master? What an undisciplined servant you are… Our Sakuya would never do that.]_

_Crossing her arms, Scarlet grinned even more when Izayoi bowed gracefully and nodded, a small smile on her face as she drew a single knife out._

_Her smile creeps me out but I was sure my smile was having the same effect as I laughed and laughed._

..

..

_[WELL… so you've overheard us…]_

_Perhaps, in the light of all of eternity… I have perhaps… lost my only rationality… how fitting._

_[Heh.. HEHE… HEHEHEHE!!!]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

..

….

[…]

It is another dream, another dream that I wish I could have remembered… but I did not. It concerned… someone with a funny, white and purple hat….

..

..

_[Hey, Reimu…]_

_[…]_

_[Reimu… wakey wakey~]_

Patting my shoulder, the person prodded me awake and as I squirmed in my futon, I felt a warm object nuzzle up into my bed and push it's cold nose into my stomach.

[T-That's cold!]

_[Ahh… you woke up! Yippee!!]_

..

..

Clapping her hands excitedly, the form eagerly pulled me out of bed before hugging me tightly.

_[Reimu, Reimu! Today's the day… today's the night… Let's go together, alright?]_

[I'll appreciate if you would not speak in rhyme, old lady in time…]

..

..

Yawning, I played around as I tried to get my bearings straight and who was the form that was wearing the funny shaped hat.

_[Aww now, it's no fun if you aren't ready to play! Let's go lazy maiden, we need to be ready for the big day!]_

[… w-who are you… to say what you want… pray tell… for I am unwound for today…]

_[Honestly…are you surely awake? Let me reveal myself, by having a play!]_

_.._

_..  
_

Laughing, she placed two strong and familiar hands over my eyes and turned my round and round before stopping.

[Reimu, good morning~]

Smiling at me and only supported by a small thin red border, a familiar looking woman smiled warmly at me.

[W-Who are you-]

* * *

**Author's Notes: well, the rhyme is a little odd..**


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Notes: Well, enjoy~ And I love Remi, really  
**

**The Shrine of Gensokyo:**

**Chapter 19: Of Maids and Mistresses**

**

* * *

**

**..**

**..  
**

_[… ahaha~ How wonderful…]_

_Wincing in the pain I was feeling, I took cover with Sakuya as the air was literally filled with arrows after arrows that was shot by the crazy lunarian._

_In a single moment, she had shot perhaps a thousand rounds with that seemingly weak looking bow and had pinned us down in the garden of Eientei._

_Even my beloved Sakuya, with all her powers was powerless to stop the stronger shafts._

_[Stopping time is useless, Mistress… she is firing them too fast for me to even make an attempt to cross… the paths between the arrows is too minute… if only I could stop time and allow you to move in my stead…]_

_Biting her lip, Sakuya was surprised when I shook my head._

..

..

_[It's more fun this way… now… in this Full Moon night, where my strength is the strongest… let us see her fate.]_

_Snickering, I focused my energies and with a little bit of effort, unleashed my spell._

_[Find her fate, chains of destiny… let my scarlet lines penetrate through them… Woven through as tightly as blood themselves…]_

..

..

_From my small body came two long streams of chains that coiled around me slowly and painfully before they curved and headed straight for the Lunarian. Tipped with a small spear at the end and not physical by nature, it was a piece of cake to enwrap her in the chains of my destiny._

_[Just like how one can control one's fate… within my boundary of control… you cannot escape the scarlet lines that will bind you to me.]_

..

..

_Grinning as I walked out confidently, I watched as the Lunarian never struggled while still entangled in my chains. Instead, she laughed even louder._

_[INTERESTING!! ETERNAL LIFE AND MY FATE… HAHAHAHA!! VAMPIRE! DO YOU EVEN THINK YOU CAN SEE MY FATE?!]_

...

...

_Challenging me, the lunarian fell silent and in one swift moment, somehow managed to slice the chain into bits and landed softly on the ground. With bits of the ethereal chains dropping all around her, she never once looked away as she cocked her bow ready, aiming at my heart._

_[I've heard that a silver bullet through the heart will kill vampire…]_

_[I've known that a silver bullet through a lunarian will kill her, unless she is immortal.]_

..

..

_[Ha…]_

_[M-Mistress…]_

_Unnerved, Sakuya raised a spellcard but I ordered her back with a single tap of my feet._

_[Come Lunarian, unleash your defiance for fate against me, the Queen of the Night!!]_

_Showing my fangs as I created several portals around me, I waited for the lunarian to show me her ace in the hole_

_[HA.. HAHAHAHA! AMAZING! FATE…… DO I HAVE FATE?]_

_[… every single person has fate… even the immortal.]_

_Matter of factedly, I answered her and was satisfied with her reply._

..

..

_[… for even a person who has gone through the wrong path… for one… whose sanity has run out?]_

_[… there, you said it yourself…]_

_Narrowing my eyes, I dashed forward and slammed her body straight up in the air as I head-butted her into the air. It is time, to end this madness…_

_[Midnight King: DRACULA CRADLE!]_

_Spinning my body like a top, crimson magic surrounded my body and I drove it straight through that immortal body of hers, showering Eientei with the crimson magic._

..

..

..

_[May your body be reborn, may your fate be rewritten…may you realize your sins.]_

_Landing with one foot, I waited for a moment as I felt her presence never even weaken from the scattering of her body._

_[… … worthy of my attention, Lunarian.]_

_Showing my teeth again, I see her form slowly regain their solidness and in one arm, she held a silver arrow and in the other, her bow._

_[… Interesting how… one's mind can be broken and shattered without one knowing…]_

_[…]_

_[Like the frog trapped in the well, I had always thought of myself as being perfect… _

_making the Princess's life perfect in showing my undying loyalty and love for her… when did it go wrong? When did it… all go wrong…]_

..

..

_Mumbling to herself, she retained some sanity in those grey, confused eyes that I hesitated to attack, stopping my familiars to shoot their bullets and rain death on her._

_[B-but… it doesn't matter now…]_

_Just as that thought left me, the silver bullet pierced through my heart and I felt excruciating pain._

_[A-…]_

_[MISTRESS!]_

_[That's right, under the unforgiving moon where I gained everything… and lost everything… with the final dying traces of my fading mind… LET ME TELL YOU…]_

..

..

…

_[S-Sakuya…]_

_My fading vision wobbled and I grabbed on to her hand tightly as she showed fear, extreme fear of the floating form above the two of us. That's weird… she has never been afraid… not even when facing Flan.. w-what could have caused this…_

_[In a world… where no one lives… the one person who lives, has to be the sane one, No?... AHA… AHAHAHA… AHAHAHAHAAHAHAH!!!]_

…

..

..

_[S-Sakuya… hand me… my spell card…]_

…

..

_Bathed in the never ending moonlight, I trembled as I raised my spellcard, horrible and powerful as it glittered in the light. But, there was one more form that was covering me in it's unnatural light._

_[Lunarian…]_

_[When did my sanity run out… when did I finally fall to the deep trenches of my own, brilliant mind… was it before… or after your departure… HAKUREI REIMU!!]_

_Slowly, I got up, clutching the silver arrow in my hand as I finally wrenched the accursed thing from my flesh. It burnt my skin but as soon as it was not embedded in me, my vision cleared and some of my strength returned._

_[…. You're dangerous…]_

..

..

..

_Her fate, her fluctuating fate threatened to engulf Gensokyo in her mad rampage and I could never allow that…._

_Not when… it is going to involve Reimu.. No… NEVER._

_[Under the Moonlight, under your tremendous power that you speak off, vampire!! _

_I shall bury you… bury you together with that maid of yours… consider this a gift from me that you would not live to hear me pull out the heart from the Screaming Shrine Maiden…]_

_[WHY YOU!]_

..

..

_Rage could not describe what I felt when she finished but my strength still failed me when I tried to fly. My wings refused to move and I could barely stand now._

_[Where did it all begin, the spiraling of my mind to the deep trenches of hell… did you cause it? _

_.._

_.._

_No, she caused it… the Shrine maiden… all of it… all of it was perfect before… but SHE HAD TO RUIN IT!!...]_

_Covering her face and crouching down in the air, the Lunarian seemed to be in great pain as she screamed out her thoughts, her greatest selfish wish to the world._

..

..

_[… But it would be soon be over… all of it, all of Gensokyo… and everything with it… Will the Princess reward me then?]_

_Slowly, the mangled and disturbing face of the lunarian showed itself as she straightened her back and her arms fell to her side. Her eyes were all pried wide open and her pupils dilating like she has no eyelids at all. _

_What was more disturbing was the robotic and sadistic like smile on her face as she tilted her head almost a full 90 degree, twisting her neck in the process._

_[… DIE.]_

..

..

_I had enough and with all of my strength, funneled the crimson magic that was surrounding me in one single move._

_[Scarlet Sign: RED, THE NIGHTLESS CASTLE!]_

_Raising my body in the air, I summoned my Eternal Castle and it ripped straight through the Lunarian like it was paper as I floated in the air. In the shape of a cross, the crimson magic cut through reality itself as it summoned crimson sparks around it, disrupting everything around them._

_Engulfed in my power once more, I took a deep breath as I saw the lunarian's body being ripped, resurrected and ripped apart again by the crimson castle._

..

..

_As long as I kept the magic flowing, this will be an eternal process but my stamina is running out._

_[Ah.. AHAHAHAHAH!!]_

_Hearing her insane laughter, I grimaced as through the crimson castle, she somehow managed to form lasers that shot through me time and time again._

_[… ugh… I-Impossible…]_

_Slowly, the castle disappeared with the magic that had spawned it and I fell from the sky, drained of energy after keeping the castle in the air for a good solid 5 minutes, the longest I had ever summoned it._

_[Impossible…that is impossible…]_

..

..

..

_To resurrect her form in such a rapid rate, I would never have placed something that powerful on the hourai elixir… I had never seen anyone with such a power before and here was a whole family of them. _

_The Lunarian, lunarian princess and the immortal phoenix,, all sharing their life's in the world I call home, Gensokyo._

_[… I, the Scarlet… Devil will not bow down to you! Your fate is in my hands!!]_

_Defiantly recovering in mid-air, I straightened my body and bared my claws as I watched the lunarian lower her body to step on the rooftop, where Sakuya and I was._

..

..

_Her eyes, once devoid of all emotion somehow manage to betray a slight tinge of amusement and it made me burn up even more. She is mocking me, a 500 year old vampire!_

_[FEAR ME, LUNARIAN, FOR I SHALL BE YOUR DEATH!]_

_[Fufu~ I shall make this quick then…]_

_Bending down on one knee, the Lunarian revealed a spell card and was about to declare it when hundreds of knifes struck her body and knock her off the roof, her eyes goggled open in shock and surprise._

..

..

_[… Illusion Sign: Killing Doll X 3]_

_Huffing and panting, Sakuya dropped to her knees as she declared three spell cards in succession._

_[Mis-mistress… w-we should fall back…]_

_Tugging my clothes, Sakuya begged me as we watched the lunarian rise again, pulling Sakuya's knifes from her mutilated body. Injuries were soon rendered nil as her flesh knitted themselves back into the perfect and twisted face of the Lunarian._

..

..

..

_[… No…]_

_[Mistress! I beg of you!]_

_Tugging more desperately now, Sakuya fell to her knees as she begged more furtively for me to leave._

_[Please Mistress! We'll be slaughtered!! Please!]_

_[… REMILIA SCARLET NEVER RETREATS!]_

_Roaring a reply, I summoned my servant flier to pierce her repeatedly with crimson shards that exploded through her body._

_[You, however… can, Sakuya.]_

..

..

..

_Smiling at my loyal maid, I grabbed her and roughly threw her from the roof, using my power to take her away from the Accursed Bamboo forest as fast as I can._

_[MISTRESS! NO!]_

_[Don't you dare come back, Sakuya.. you're defying your mistress…]_

..

..

_Smiling as I turned my back to her, I took off my hat and flung it away, watching it spiral down to the bamboo forest before us. It signifies changing of times, the hat that Sakuya presented to me and the fact that I might never see her again. _

_Even thinking that bring pain to my heart and I did not want my hat, something so important to me be stained by my blood._

..

..

_[You're the most perfect and elegant maid that have ever served a Vampire, Sakuya….]_

_Gritting my teeth, I unleashed all my fury against the lunarian in a preemptive strike that toppled her body and slammed it straight down on the dirt._

_[Fear, Lunarian… for your fate is now filled with Crimson light! My claws shall be more than enough!]_

_Concentrating, I willed small chains to being from my power that surrounded and slammed her repeatedly on the floor with just a flick of my finger even as I continued to rip her flesh to shreds with my claws._

..

..

_[To face the Scarlet Devil, you have guts and I'll let you see them!]_

_Raising my hand, I skewered her with small spears that exploded and ripped through her repeatedly but she did not die, not now or half an hour later…_

..

..

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

_[Huff… huff… …]_

_Panting on the ground, I watched as the lunarian approached me and I just sighed, not in defeat but in weariness._

_[… Fate…]_

_[…]_

..

..

_She had fallen silent after 15 minutes of constant pounding and I wondered whether did I finally did rip the last remains of her sanity out the window with my flurry of attacks._

_She is insane, lost in the illusion of her own mind and lost in the jealousy and rage of her own willful thinking. Her fate is unreadable by me, such a fluctuating fate can never be read, just like her Princess, whose eternal life will be fraught with eternal despair. _

_If I could, I would like to see that till the end, but for now I think this is my end._

_End of a 500 plus year reign…_

..

..

_[… vampire…]_

_Raising her bow and arrow, the Lunarian's eyes bored down on me, devoid of emotion and I sighed and nodded my head._

_[… my fate… is perhaps to end here… by your hands…]_

_Baring my fangs, I tackled her to the floor and prepared to bit her when I stopped._

_[… the hourai… will…]_

..

..

_Recoiling from her, I retreated far away from that accursed form that held the most taboo thing in the world._

_[The Hourai Elixer… no, such a thing can never contaminate my blood.]_

_If I drank her blood, I might have a chance to take in the Hourai Elixer with her blood…_

..

..

_[Never… My fate shall be decided by myself!!]_

_[Then die.]_

_Whispering, she dropped the bow and formed a dark black portal in front of her._

_[Strike the enemy, Flurry of arrows!]_

_Through the portal came thousands and thousands of silver arrows that streamed straight towards me, each having the ability to strike me dead._

_[…heh… Interesting…]_

_Showing my claws, I leapt straight towards their paths._


	20. Chapter 20

_**The Shrine of Gensokyo**_

_** Chapter 20: Of Cheesy stuff and Clique Lines**_

* * *

**_Author's Note: I swear i'm sorry for dropping you guys in that cliffhanger and forgetting. Oh yeah, it's gonna be cheesy alright, bear with me for a bit._**

**

* * *

..  
**

..

[…!!]

Waking up, I placed a hand on my head as I remembered the dream I just had a few moments ago..

[W-Who is she…]

Finding that I had fallen asleep on the front steps, I stretched myself and stood up slowly, allowing the blood to rush to my brain slowly.

[…]

..

..

The dream was like those dreams I have with Marisa in the past, always ending prematurely and never seeing who the person is. It is like walking through a tunnel to my past and I racked my brain for the source of her voice.

[… … Oh my gosh… may the spirits… bless you…]

Feeling something being crumpled in my hands, I remembered the prophecy that the Great Hakurei Spirit had apparently given me and I looked at it again.

_[Head towards Youkai Mountain, the last place Kirisame Marisa was seen…]_

..

..

The same words were present but upon closer scrutiny, I found a signature at the side of the amulet.

[Purple… w-wait…]

Looking at the word that was scribbled at the side, I was suddenly hit with the realization of that name.

[Yukari… the gap youkai… Yakumo… Yukari…]

..

..

..

..

* * *

_[…NO!]_

_Falling to my knees in front of my Mistress, I watched in horror as another body fell against me, covered in blood and in arrow shards._

_[KAGUYA!]_

_[PRINCESS?!!!]_

_[SAKUYA?]_

..

..

..

_Three separate screams filled the night but it was subsequently filled with another scream, this time the scream of pain as the Mistress threw her spell straight at Eirin._

_[DIVINE SPEAR: SPEAR THE GUNGNIR!]_

_Throwing the spear, it ripped through the air and her form and firmly embedded her body and soul right smack at a side of Eientei, resulting in a large explosion in the process._

_That done, the Mistress bent down and hugged me, panting and all._

_[W-Why did you come back, Sakuya!]_

..

..

_Running back from where the Mistress dropped me, I declared my spellcard without hesitation when I saw Eirin about to launch thousand of deadly silver arrows at my mistress._

_[Time Sign: PRIVATE SQUARE!]_

_Running forward and stopping time, I back flipped over Eirin and hugged my mistress and allowed time to resume, willing to put my life on the line to save her, my mistress even if it meant my death. In the cold dark and silent world where time stopped, my mistress was like a beacon to me, a symbol of hope and although being a devil, the angel in my life._

..

..

_[Don't be foolish! You are not immortal! You would die!!]_

_Sobbing, my Mistress sobbed wildly on my shoulders as I slowly stroked her hair, happy that the both of us were safe and well despite my rash and meaningless action._

_[You're not me!! I can re-spawn from a single bat… you're a mortal human, Sakuya!! What would I do if you left before me!!! SAKUYA!!]_

_Hitting me repeatedly on the chest, I hugged her tightly and said nothing. Nothing needed to be said as her message was said clearly._

..

..

_A few days ago, I would never dream that my Mistress would say those words to me again but thanks to Reimu… she did… she did return to her normal self…_

_[Mistress… I-I'm sorry…]_

_[I'm deducting your pay… stupid Sakuya…]_

_Sobbing, My Mistress never released me till a moment later when she heard another voice call._

_[… I'm glad… the both of you are fine… -coughs-]_

_Coughing up blood, the other Princess in the vicinity smiled as I propped her head on my knee._

_[Kaguya… why?]_

_[It's…. not a good…. Thing… if a… cough-, guest… would be hurt… I… -cough- am… not a good… hostess…]_

..

..

_Smiling weakly, Kaguya had acted as a shield behind me when I resumed time and she managed somehow to stop all the arrows with her small frame. Even now, I could see arrows pierced through her back and I slowly pulled them out of her by her request._

_[… forgive… me… and Eirin… … she's… heartbroken… -cough-]_

_Recovering some of her strength after the arrows are pulled out of her, Kaguya struggled to her feet._

_[.. I apologize for being late… I had… to get some things…]_

..

..

_Smiling weakly, Kaguya flew down to the trapped figure on the side of Eientei, leaving the both of us on the roof._

_[Mistress… are you alright?]_

_Patting her hair down and helping her wear her hat, I smiled when she shook her head and wiped the tears out of her eyes._

_[Nothing… remember, I'm cutting your pay for disobeying me… what if you are hurt…]_

..

..

_Looking away, my mistress pulled me with her as we both went down to have a closer look at Eirin and Kaguya sitting in their ruined mansion._

_Sizzling with energy, Mistress's spear still glowed with crimson power and from a distance, ripped apart Kaguya's clothes but nonetheless she still hugged Eirin and refused to let go of her even with the divine spear still lodged in her chest and preventing her from resurrecting._

_[… Reisen…]_

_Calling out for her rabbit attendant, who was gathering a crowd of rabbits behind us without us noticing, she called out an order that stunned all of them._

..

..

_[Take the guests to their room… …]_

_[B-But Princess!]_

_Murmurs of disbelief echoed behind us and even the Mistress grinned in confusion at her order._

_[Take the guests to their room…]_

_Reisen Udongein Inaba, the de facto leader of the rabbits paused for a moment and finally lowered her weapon, a firearm that looked suspiciously like a semi-automatic machine gun and bowed to us._

..

..

_[… Forgive our rudeness, Miss Scarlet, Miss Izayoi… if you will…]_

_Trembling with rage, Reisen gestured for us to follow her and we did but only after bowing to our hostess, Houraisen Kaguya._

_[Well then, we shall take our leave… Lady Kaguya.]_

_[Lunarian Princess, my apologies for ruining your castle.]_

_[… Nonsense… Scarlet Devil… it… was my fault to begin with… all my fault…]_

..

..

_With tears streaming her face, Kaguya hugged and sobbed on the shoulders of the motionless Eirin when her body suddenly slumped on her as my Mistress stopped the spellcard._

_[Take care of her, Lunarian Princess.]_

_Scoffing, Mistress Remilia cloaked her own body with her wings and followed the Rabbit attendant, who was staring at us with a mixture of gratitude and headache._

_[… Mistress… why are we here…]_

_[… mm… Fate called me here… as allies will gather…]_

_Whispering to me, Mistress Remilia grinned and said no more._

..

..

..

* * *

[…wakey wakey~~]

Hearing the same words, I sprung out of bed frantically and grabbed whoever it was that greeted me in a desperate bid to stop her from running away.

[H-Hey! That's too much of an energetic welcum, Reimu!!]

Smelling the scent of sake on the person, I immediately released her and I blushed in embarrassment at the small form I had captured first thing in the morning.

..

..

[Morning to ya too, Sleepyhead! Aww~ The red-white is all red!!]

Laughing, Suika returned my hug before pulling me out of bed, taking a gulp of sake as she did so.

[C'mon~ Keine is preparing breakfast while you were asleep, Mokou is helping so we should go too!]

Walking tipsily to one side and then to the next, Suika looked more like she was dancing than walking and I placed both hands on her shoulders to keep her from crashing into the pillars.

[Suika… you shouldn't drink so early… you'll get drunk…]

[Sez who, Reimu~ I am eternally drunk!]

..

..

Hiccupping, Suika grinned while I just sighed and agreed to her statement. Suika is an oni and oni's do drink lots, I've read that Onis' and Tengus' like Miss Aya do drink together in the past till the Onis' left Gensokyo and moved underground to the underground city. Looking at the little girl in front of me, I knew no one would imagine that she was an oni if one overlooks the horns from her head as accessories like what I did.

[… Reimu, ish there something wrong?]

Looking up at me, Suika blinked for a moment but laughed a second later as I tickled her ribs to tease her.

[No nothing, that is divine wrath for drinking…]

[Eh!~ No fair!!]

..

..

Squirming in my hold, Suika protested when I lifted her up in the air and continued my assault on her now vulnerable sides and feet.

[Now, cut down on drinking and you'll cut down on the number of years in hell, Suika!!]

Reprimanding her, I walked into the kitchen and was rewarded with the sight of Mokou and Miss Keine slaving away at the stove. Mokou was lighting the fire with her hands with an irritated look on her face while Miss Keine was paying attention only to what was happening on the table.

..

..

[Keine! Watch it, you almost got me!]

[Sorry, Mokou… Ah! Reimu!]

Waving at me, Miss Keine dropped her spoon and it struck Mokou squarely on the head before bouncing off of her.

[… Keine! I told you, if you are not up to cooking, let me do it!!]

..

..

Losing her temper, Mokou stopped her flame and stood up, obviously unhappy with how Miss Keine was cooking and she took the wooden spoon from her hands.

[Look at yourself! Even the fairies are doing a better job!!]

Pointing to the table, I covered my mouth and giggled when I saw the two of them peeling potatoes. It did not suit the mood right but I just giggled at the thought of them trying to help in any way that they can.

[…I will help too, Mokou!]

Walking forward, I placed Suika, still out of breath on the table and told her to change to some fresh clothes.

..

..

[Suika, go on… you'll be smelling of sake the whole day…]

[But, Reimu! I drink! So ish fine!]

[No it's not, go!]

Dismissing Suika, I pulled the protesting Miss Keine away from the kitchen and rolled up my sleeves.

[As a guest of this house, I shall do my part too… even if it is a little… I don't want to be a burden…]

[…]

Looking at me, Mokou grinned and nodded her head.

[Kay, c'mon, help me prepare the rice, Keine is really worthless in the kitchen… your two little friends are a great help thou, Reimu.]

Winking, Mokou patted their heads and praised them. The two fairies are behaving more like us now and I wondered whether they too, signified the gap between people and youkai were not that great as I originally thought.

..

..

[… Youkai are humans too… they just need to learn more… and know about us more…]

Looking at the two of them hard at work peeling, it brings a feeling of ease into my heart and I smiled at them, happy that I had met them and had protected them.

[Let us get to work, Mokou! Breakfast… breakfast!]

[Now ya talking!]

Rolling up her sleeves too, Mokou grinned as she grabbed a wooden board and a knife.

[I'll get the side-dishes ready, Reimu you prepare the rice and the fire, alright?]

[Okay, leave it to me!]

[Mokou… Is Miss Keine really very helpless in the kitchen?]

[… uh huh… history has proven half beasts are not very picky in their food…]

[…]

[We never had this conversation, you hear?]

[… y-yes…]

..

..

..

Standing outside the front gate of Miss Keine's home, I bowed and smiled at the three of them still gathered in front of me.

[… Reimu, are you sure you wouldn't want us to come along?]

[No thank you, Miss Keine, Mokou… you will have to look after the village.]

[… I can take care of this place myself, Reimu, let Keine go with ya, at the very least.]

Trying to argue with my decision, Mokou pushed Miss Keine forward but I shook my head still.

[Even so, the children and the people would find it safer if the both of you are around… Suika, you too…]

[…]

..

..

Drinking out of her bottle, Suika paused as she held her hands behind her head, sighing as she did so. Clad in her Shrine Maiden outfit, Suika nodded as she waved her own gohei in the air. I had tasked her with the responsibility of greeting every single family in the village.

[Remember Suika… the people… they are still a little…]

[Nah, don't worry about me, Reimu! A Oni won't give up so easily, I'll make the people listen to me.]

Patting her chest, Suika continued energetically as she pushed me forward.

[They are nice people… so come back soon, Reimu… I want to eat your rice again…]

[…]

..

..

..

Seeing that she was struggling not to cry, I nodded and bent down to kiss Suika on her cheeks.

[… Pray for my safety, Suika… like how I will pray for yours…]

[… Yea… the old hag won't be happy if you don't pay… heh…]

Wiping tears from her eyes, Suika nodded and pushed me again, urging for me to go.

[… then… I'll be off…]

..

..

..

* * *

_[Find Marisa, kay?]_

_[Mm…]_

_[Don't forget what you promised us! Don't you dare come back crying, ya hear?]_

_[… yes…]_

* * *

..

..

With those goodbyes, I took my leave from the human village and set off for youkai mountain, a landmark that cannot be missed in the distance. With my gohei gone and much of amulets missing, I was glad that I met Suika as she gave me another supply of amulets and charms with her arrival.

My family was with me for a short while and I felt rejuvenated to say the least, seeing and sharing things with Suika was all that I ever needed. My faith gained strength too and as I prayed, I found much more voices and spiritual power flowing into me.

..

..

Most unexpectedly of all those were that my twin companions strengths increased by leaps and bounds as well. Seemingly drawing their strength from me, they were able to keep up with my speed and even to shoot a few danmaku after Mokou teasingly played with them after breakfast.

In a sense, they are like shikigami's to me now and I felt overjoyed that they shared the same thoughts as me.

..

..

_Stay together!_

_Sleep together!_

_Look after each other!_

Although primitive in their speech and how they would portray them to me, I understood them and for once, they actually 'spoke' to me in words rather than through feelings.

[… mm… Let's be together.]

Hugging them, I sped forward even quicker and towards my target, the Youkai Mountain which was just right in front of us.

* * *

..

..

_[… seems like the one who called us here has finally arrived.]_

_Grinning, I stood up from the comfy sofa that the Lunarian had provided and gestured Sakuya to follow me as I felt the presence gain strength and power in the middle of Eientei._

_Eientei is really a beautiful place, one of eternal beauty due to the powers of Houraisen Kaguya, the power over eternity. Even I, the vampire with the power over fate could not challenge that power. In the guest room that had been provided to us, I was impressed with the service of the Rabbit attendants and even Sakuya, with her strict standards had lesser and lesser to complain when it was Reisen Udongein Inaba serving her._

_The de facto leader of the rabbits seemed to have understood the situation and she apologized profusely to Sakuya and me._

..

..

_[…]_

_But, I came here only for business and not for leisure._

_[This is a good place for a break, isn't it, Sakuya?]_

_Asking the silent Sakuya as she kept me in the shade with my parasol, I walked slowly towards the centre of the mansion. The wooden boards creaked under her heels and she paused for a second, hesitating in answering me._

_[… But, Mistress…]_

_[Yes, I understand… I have you… but, I mean for you, Sakuya.]_

..

..

_Covering my amusement by placing a hand over my mouth and fangs, I looked back at Sakuya to her unwavering face._

_[… no, if there is a need for a retreat, the Scarlet Devil Mansion would do ideally… a day without China for example…]_

_Scoffing, Sakuya closed her eyes to dismiss my suggestion as she escorted me to the great hall, as it was called by Reisen._

_To call this tiny room the 'great hall' is overly exaggerating…_

_Stepping into the room, I had to swallow my words as the room was magnified to perhaps a hundred of it's original size._

_[Manipulation of space… like you, Sakuya…Perhaps this place is more interesting than even I had ever imagined.]_

_[… There are flaws, My Mistress… you only need me…]_

..

..

_Putting a hand on her chest, I sensed Sakuya's pride being on the line here and I relented and nodded to her._

_[Of course, you are the most Elegant and Perfect Maid in Gensokyo, Sakuya. I would never have anyone else]_

_My eyes followed the edge of the room and I saw that indeed, the flaws were very obvious. Cracks were already present and ever forming at the edges but I spared them no thought. Those were details, nothing I should be worried about._

_Slowly walking the entire length of the room, I stopped short of reaching the end of it and I grinned as I drew a spellcard out from my pocket._

..

..

_[Mistress…]_

_[… do not worry, this eternal cage is nothing to me. The Lunarians are just buying some time to prepare themselves. But, as a vampire, I am always impatient.]_

_Surrounding myself with crimson magic, I raised myself in the air and challenged the room and eternity itself._

_[! LUNARIANS! EITHER GREET ME, OR WATCH AS THIS ROOM BE WIPED FROM HISTORY!]_

_Roaring, I was rewarded with the room shuddering, a ripple of power streaming through the room itself that made Sakuya drop to one knee in a bid to keep standing._

_[… Miss Scarlet, please… excuse us for a moment… the spell is not complete… if you threaten to destroy this reality, even you would not be spared. All I request is for a minute in a space of all eternity… please, be patient for a minute….]_

..

..

_The Lunarian Princess's voice answered me and I can sense that she is panting and struggling to maintain the eternity of this room, not to mention Eientei._

_[…]_

_Baring my teeth, I decided that enough was enough and I stopped the building up of my strength and instead spread it around the room evenly, forming a red mist around us._

_[It needs a new décor, don't you think, Sakuya?]_

_Waiting, I tapped my foot on the wooden board as the threads of fate that is so evident in front of me, wove themselves into an intricate net._

..

..

_[… Soon, we shall be… slaves to each other's fate…]_

_Narrowing my eyes, I ignored Sakuya, who looked as if she was about to say something._

..

..

* * *

..

..

[…]

Reaching a small stream after an hour's flight, I decided I should take a break and I landed on the banks of the river. It was a beautiful sight with fishes jumping out of the crystal clear stream.

[… hmm…]

It was water as far as I could see but from what I could tell the stream did not come from Youkai mountain so where could it had came from. The other side of the stream was covered by a shadowy mist that seemed so mysterious that I decided to investigate it myself.

It might hold a memory of my past and as soon as I decided, I slowly walked into the river and tried to wade across.

Why I decided to wade through the river is not known to me then but it just came naturally for me to want to walk through the crystal clear river instead of flying through towards the other side.

Perhaps I wanted to feel the water running over my toes and my feet to keep myself cool.

Till this day, I am still not sure why I did that and it proved to be a very costly thing for me to do.

..

..

..

Walking slowly and struggling against the current, I shivered as the water was more freezing than I had originally thought but since I was already deep in the stuff, I was reluctant to give up.

[I… must finish what I started…]

The depth of the water slowly rise and before I knew it, it was up to my knee and then to my waist.

Struggling more and more against the current, I found that I was not wading at all but rather struggling to keep afloat in the span of a few minutes.

Worst and most unbelievable of all, the other side of the river was still so far away and it appeared to me that I had not even gone even a bit closer to her despite struggling with the depth of the water.

[W-What's going on…]

..

..

With my clothes soaked, I could not raise myself from the water even with the help of my two companions who tugged at me desperately.

Looking back, I saw that I had indeed travelled quite a distance and that the bank was far away from my current location. Taking a step backward, I felt another stream of cold water strike me but this time my whole body was knocked away by the current.

[A-AH!!]

Keeping my head above water from the choppy waves is impossible now as the waves struck me repeatedly every few seconds and it was all I could do to keep my mouth from filling with water and keeping my body afloat.

[… ugh… h-help!]

..

..

Death by drowning, I would not have imagined that I would leave the world via this method…

_Sanzu River, Sanzu River!!_

Hearing my two companion's thoughts while floundering helplessly, something in my mind clicked and I instinctively shouted out a name from my memories.

[KOMACHI!!!]


	21. Chapter 21

**The Shrine of Gensokyo**

**Chapter 21: Of Death and Love**

**Author's Note: My apologizes, but here you go. Reviews is appreciated as usual. F.Y.I, writing about Little Busters as well currently, Review it if you like it~ Been a while since i've done straight romance.**

**

* * *

**

..

[…Ah… A…]

Flailing about in the water for a few minutes and generally helped by my two companions, I struggled to remain calm as I prayed inside me to the great Hakurei Spirit.

_[Let me tide through this crisis, great Hakurei spirit… I beseech you… listen to your servants call…]_

I am getting careless and complacent and this is my punishment for being that way, being side-tracked from my duties had brought this upon myself and I have no one else but me to blame.

[… H-help!]

..

..

Swimming is not my forte and so I was really struggling to keep myself float, not to mention that my clothes were now too heavy after being soaked in water and my strength was waning after being washed downstream by a freak drag-current.

..

..

_[Heave ho! HEY!]_

..

..

Hearing a person call out, I gathered the last of my strength and screamed out for her.

[KOMACHI! HELP!]

_[OH! THERE YOU ARE! HANG ON, HEAR ME!]_

The sounds of water being pushed back and of a large object being pushed through water greeted me and in a second, a strong hand grabbed hold of me and pulled me out of the water.

[Hey, that's a big catch for the day… EHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! REIMU?]

..

..

Screaming suddenly as she deposited me on the boat, the red-haired girl dropped to her bums in surprise as she pointed a finger at me as if she had seen a ghost.

[W-Wait a minute, Reimu! YOU'RE DEAD?]

Warming myself in front of a small fire that Komachi had started up for me, I gratefully smiled to her as she took her leave, grabbed her scythe and ran towards the bank towards her wooden boat.

[I'll talk to you later, Reimu! Lunch break is in an hour's time! Wait up for me, kay?]

Waving towards me, Komachi grabbed her scythe and used it to propel her 'Titanic' forward like a gondolier would and in a few 'heave hos', she disappeared into the mist.

..

..

..

..

Sitting by myself near the fire, I slowly took off my clothes after ensuring that no one else was anywhere near the vicinity. Even though I am at the side of the Sanzu River, at the place where the dead exists before being judged by the Yama, I was still concerned about my modesty and I stopped from stripping myself bare, leaving my sarashii on even when it is wet and uncomfortable.

I would rather die than be in my birthday suit while my clothes dried.

..

..

[Thank you… you saved me again…]

Squeezing the two fairies in a hug, I tickled them and watched them fly around me happily

_Friends, Friends!_

[yes I know… we are friends…. Family even…]

_Family, Family!_

[Mmm… family!]

..

..

Nodding, I concentrated instead on helping them dry their wet wings and after a period of 20 minutes of staring at the scenery around me, my clothes were finally dry.

The gateway to the Netherworld was not bare as I imagined it to be, to the contrary it is filled with flowers and a bustling road that stretched as far as the eye can see. In the distance I could even see some stalls and hear the owners shouting out their wares. The road as well was filled with spirits, some of little children and some of adults walking casually by. They paid no attention to me as a living human and just got about doing their usual business.

The Sanzu River is a river that the dead need to cross in order to reach the netherworld. From Akyu's records, it seems that one need to be ferried across by the Keeper of the Sanzu River, in this case it is Onozuka Komachi, the Death God of Gensokyo.

..

..

For a shinigami like Komachi, the width of the river depends on the particular individual's life. The more evil the individual commits the longer the width of the river.

Furthermore, Komachi only ferries people across the Sanzu River for a fee and the fee is paid in the form of coins. Coins are not a representative of the amount of wealth one has but rather the total amount of those who yearned and missed the person from the bottom of their hearts.

If the amount is insufficient, the spirits is thrown off the Boat and quickly swallowed by the Sanzu River, never returning again.

In light of that knowledge, it is surprising and fortunate that I had not been swallowed by the River and that explains why I could never reach the other side of the bank. The Sanzu River's width is determined by Komachi and without her power, no one could escape as the width is infinite.

..

..

..

[… Forgive me, Great Hakurei Spirit for being distracted and waylaid from my path… Forgive me…]

Clapping my hands together, I prayed momentarily and just for that small instant, the spirits around me all looked into my direction when my body flashed white during the prayer.

[… Ah… excuse me…]

Bowing to them, I apologized and soon all of them lost their attention in me and went about their individual ways again.

[… Oops… I've been ignoring the both of you, haven't I? I'm sorry, sorry…]

..

..

Noticing their discomfort, I patted my two companion's head and I directed their attention to the Sanzu River before us.

[Take a look at that, the river is as big as the sea! One day, I'll show you the sea if I can… I'll show you what is like to be there… the sea is fun, not like the Sanzu river…]

Laughing as the both of them nodded at me, I heard my stomach growl in the process and I blushed and pinched their cheeks.

[Well, I'm hungry… let's eat something!]

Hidden in my pockets was a few bento boxes packed together by Mokou and sealed by Miss Keine's and Suika's magic, making it very compact and intact for as long as I want it to be.

..

..

[Thank you for the meal, Miss Keine, everyone!]

Tucking in, I fed my companions their lunch and I smiled as they chewed happily at the tofu roll that I offered them.

[Mm~ It's nice, isn't it?]

Taking out a small bamboo container, I pulled out the stopper and took a sip of water from it. It is another item that Suika gave me, a treasure by itself to be able to contain a whole lake's worth of water in the tiny bamboo container.

[How about a drink for you too?]

..

…

….

Halfway through lunch, I was greeted with the now-familiar sound of water splashing and a great big 'HEAVE-HO' from the Sanzu river and I got up in a hurry.

[Miss Komachi!]

[REIMU! HEY!]

Smiling happily as she brought the 'Titanic' to rest beside the banks, Komachi leapt from the boat and in one swift moment, grabbed her scythe and walked casually towards us, putting the weight of the scythe on her strong shoulders.

..

..

[Lunch? Do I get a share?]

Grinning, she slammed the Scythe on the ground and embedded it firmly into the soil.

[If you don't mind the poor portion, Miss Komachi.]

[Hey hey, anything is good enough for me, and stop with the Miss Komachi thing, will ya? Honestly!]

Behaving quite like Mokou, Komachi took the bento gratefully and said her thanks before digging in to lunch. Her forehead was shiny with sweat and it was obvious that she was tired from the work and I offered her a drink from my container.

..

..

[Aye, if you wouldn't mind my lips touching yours or Marisa minding that it's an IN~DI~REC~T~ KI~S~S~~]

Giggling, Miss Komachi waited for a response from me but I feared I disappointed her.

[…]

[Aw man, you're no fun!]

..

..

Sighing, Miss Komachi ignored me and continued digging into lunch but at regular intervals, Komachi would tell me about her work.

[Aye ya know, it is quite sad to see that Old man having not enough dough… his family is dead… ya, so… I just ferried him over… Hopefully Shiki-sama will be nice to that old fellow… he suffered loads!]

[And ya, that young man is really really popular… he was SOOO RICH THAT MY TITANIC ALMOST CAPSIZED… WOO that was heavy..]

..

..

Grinning, she related her story to me and in no-time at all, her lunch break was over.

It was a pity too as I found it quite enjoyable hearing her stories regarding her job. Being a Death-god, I had expected Miss Komachi to be really harsh and detached from the real world but in retrospect, she was the opposite of what I imagined her to be.

When I told her that, Miss Komachi laughed and said that her boss, Miss Shiki, the Yama of Gensokyo was like that.

[But that's not her, not her at all… she only seems that way cause ya know, she sees the world in Black-white, Justice is her life… that is her power ya know?]

..

..

Sighing, Komachi stopped chewing on her eggs and with her chopsticks, pointed at me.

[Lady Shiki is a good person, she likes everyone and wants everyone to go to heaven ya know? But, ya… you'll understand when you die, ya!]

[… Please do not say such things, Miss Komachi… I wish to live at least a little while longer…]

Pouting, I imagined she was joking but Miss Komachi appeared totally serious.

[For a Death-God, Reimu… death is irrelevant. It is just a matter of time. You're a friend, that's why I saved you, Reimu. If not, you'll disappear after falling in and I'll be ferrying you across around now.]

..

..

Narrowing her eyes, Miss Komachi crossed her legs and grabbed her Scythe with her free hand.

[You should have disappeared, Reimu when you dropped and entered the Sanzu River… but you didn't ya? I saved you quick… after you dropped there]

[No.]

..

..

It was my turn to turn the tables on her and I shook my head.

[I was in the water long before that, Miss Komachi and I made my way to the Sanzu River, not that I accidentally dropped there…]

[EH?]

Surprised, Miss Komachi gave a yelp of shock and she accidentally spilled some of her bento as she leaned forward to look at me.

[SERIOUS! YOU MADE YOUR WAY THERE? EH EHHHHHHHHHHH!]

Shaking her head in disbelief, Miss Komachi clutched her head and then shook me roughly while crying out her complaints.

[THAT'S IMPOSSIBLE! ANYONE WHO DROPS IN THE SANZU RIVER WILL BE CONSUMED BY THE WATER WHO DRAINS LIFE AWAY! THERE IS NO WAY YOU CAN SURVIVE THAT! AND.. AND THERE IS A BARRIER TO STOP HUMANS FROM GOING TO THE RIVER AND SEEING THE RIVER… IMPOSSIBLE!]

Done with her small rant, Miss Komachi paused before she released me and took up her bento again.

[.. but you're special, so I won't put it past you, Reimu. Ho hum~]

Reverting to her normal self again, Miss Komachi shrugged when I pressed on and asked her.

..

..

[Is it odd that I can see the Sanzu River?]

[Yea it is! Only the dead can see the Sanzu River! And, those that drop into the river will die almost immediately, their souls taken in by the river! You're amazing Reimu, to survive that.]

Pushing the issue aside like it did not concern her, Miss Komachi finished her bento and hurriedly grabbed her Scythe.

[Reimu, I'll lift ya back to the Human side kay? This is near the Netherworld so it'll be a long walk. Any place you reckon will be a good place?]

Running to her 'Titanic' Miss Komachi gestured me over and I hurried over to her after packing the bento boxes. My two companions were already sitting on Miss Komachi's shoulder and they jumped up to signal their urgency in leaving this place.

..

..

[Interesting friends you have, Reimu, they seem eager to leave, ya? So let's go!]

Pulling me up to her boat, Miss Komachi grinned and planted her Scythe into the Sanzu river and with a single cry of: 'HEAVE HO!' The titanic rushed forward against the current of the Sanzu River like it was nothing, a little trickle of water against a full-sized container ship.

[HEAVE, HO!]

Along the way however, I only felt more and more confused over Miss Komachi's word of being unable to survive the Sanzu River.

[Reimu, listen, the only way you can survive and see the Sanzu River is that you are Immortal, the Hourai People are proof of that, those people won't die and they are off Miss Shiki's list!]

Pushing against the current, Miss Komachi grimaced as she saw a couple of fish jumped up from the River and she sliced them in half with her scythe, spilling their guts over the river.

[Ya, if you're not eaten you're lucky! You're not immortal, are you? I thought you had died and were unlucky enough to drop down to the Sanzu River when I heard you!]

[… Immortal huh… I can't be… it must be my amulets…]

..

..

Looking at my amulets, which were glowing throughout the whole time, I passed it to Komachi and she studied it for a moment.

[Might be, Reimu, you're good to form such a good border in that little dinky piece of paper… Reimu, you're powerful ya? So no sweat! If it's you, you could have seen the border between the Sanzu River and Gensokyo…ya, that must be it!]

Laughing, Miss Komachi grinned and turned the 'Titanic' to the right, slamming it's frame to the side of the river with a final 'Heave Ho!'

[There you are, an express trip by KOMACHI SERVICES! YEA!]

..

..

Being extremely high, Miss Komachi tipped the three of us out of her Boat and struck a pose with her Scythe placed on her shoulders.

[Hope you enjoyed your trip on the Sanzu River, this will be on your tab, Reimu when you come back as a customer. I've got to catch a nap, I'm bushed!]

Yawning, Miss Komachi sped away in her boat while waving at me and just as swiftly disappeared into the distance, leaving me where I requested I be dropped off at, the foot of Youkai Mountain.

[… well then, that's a fast detour… right?]

Smiling at my companions, I braced myself for the hardships that I might face and I took off, flying towards the forests that surrounded the mountain.

..

..

* * *

..

..

_[…. So… why are we gathered here?]_

_Reaching Eientei once again, I tightened my grip on Mokou's hands as the both of us held each other's hands for comfort as we stepped into the lavished mansion again._

_At the very least, I was holding her hands for comfort and of holding her back in destroying the place in the first place. Mokou was still mad at Kaguya and Eirin and rightly so, Miss Yagokoro had made life dreadful for Reimu and had misled her into thinking that she was not the Shrine Maiden, which was totally not true._

_However, I must say that that incident had opened up a new perspective of Reimu to me…_

_Her way of thinking in my opinion, is very different from ours as she felt remorse for killing even Youkai fairies, which to Mokou would be like killing pests that got in the way. To her, all youkai were human and by killing them, she is a murderer._

..

..

_Whether it is her Shrine Maiden Faith, teaching or either her teacher's saying or her own belief, it is something that I am having a tough time coming to gripes with._

_Being the guardian for the village for so long, I had fought against wild beast, but more often than not, I had repelled wild youkai from the village. Killing them, I had never felt remorse at all as they were just threats to the village._

_However, when I saw her crying so much that she seemed to have her heart broken, I began to feel a little guilty as I had forgotten to think about it that way, that youkai, no matter how weak and insignificant they are, are like us… which was silly of me… as I am part youkai… half youkai to be exact._

_I was in retrospect… killing my own kind…_

..

..

_[…]_

_Somehow, I've forgotten about you… really… forgive me… about the things that you told me…_

**_Youkai will always cause disasters, humans will never trust youkai._**

_Reimu throws that theory out the window… more than 70 years after I've met him… I've came full round… forgetting I am half-youkai… and forgetting that…_

**_[Give yourself a chance]_**

_That everyone deserves a chance, everyone, no matter how deadly his sin is._

..

..

_[Oh. Here they are, Sakuya… just as I said they would.]_

_An unfamiliar voice echoed in the room that we were brought to and I tensed up immediately. The Room was magically enlarged and the person that had just spoken sounded amused that we had arrived._

_[…]_

_Still, I remained calm and restrained Mokou from bursting into flames and attacking them._

_[Mokou, don't.]_

_[Forgive my friend… but, I would like to ask, why and for what reason do you have for calling us here…]_

_[… Miss Keine…]_

..

..

_Appearing from the shadows, the Perfect Maid, Izayoi Sakuya walked forward and bowed to us, a smile on her face as she gestured for us to follow her._

_[… … Mistress says it is fate… and affinity for us to meet like this… Miss Keine, Miss Mokou…]_

_Politely, she led us to a grand table that was situated in the middle of nowhere and she suddenly disappeared and reappeared at the only seat that was taken in that long table._

_[… so, you've arrived, Miss Keine, Fujiwara…]_

_Turning the chair, the both of us saw Miss Scarlet, Remilia Scarlet as she grinned at us from her chair._

_[It has been a while since I've invited you to teach Flan, I'm thinking… the same time next week again?]_

_[A-AH Yes…]_

..

..

_Remembering that I am Flandre Scarlet's private tutor, I bowed to her and nodded my head but I was quickly brought back to reality by Mokou, who scoffed and asked._

_[Hey, Vamp… why did you bring us here… Are you siding with Kaguya?]_

_Narrowing her eyes, Mokou showed she had no fear by challenging one of the most powerful being I had ever met._

_[SIDING WITH HER? WHAT A JOKE!]_

_Laughing and baring her teeth, Miss Scarlet paused between breaths before explain to us._

_[Besides, it is not us that called everyone here… She did… and, the Lunarians are invited too.]_

_Pointing to the darkness, the both of us waited for a moment, with me holding my breath nervously and with Mokou just crossing her arms and looking nonplussed at the drama that was unfolding in front of us._

..

..

_[…]_

_[….]_

_Just like magic, a small form appeared from the darkness and she jumped and cleared the distance between the floor and the table in a single leap as she landed right in the middle of the chair._

_[Hellos, Mokou, Keine! C'mon, have a seat, yesh? We're starting soon jush as long as Kaguya get Eirin sorted out~ So seat, sit!]_

_It was Suika, Ibuki Suika, the Oni in the Shrine Maiden outfit that had called us here._

..

..

_[As I said… it is a sort of affinity for us… the ones whose lives had been touched by Reimu, for us to gather here…]_

_Raising her arms, she caused a red mist to gather around where we were seated as she showed her teeth excitedly._

_[Come, Miss Keine, Fujiwara… for us, who had our fate modified by the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, likewise for the Lunarians, we should follow and learn what our fate has in store for us.]_

_As she took a deep breath, the lights seemed to dim and her glowing red eyes glowed menacingly at the two of us while whispering the end of her speech._

_[No matter how grim it might be…]_

..

..

..

* * *

Approaching the foot of the mountain on foot, I stopped for a moment and knelt down to offer a small prayer to the Gods of the Mountain and the Woods that surrounded us.

_[Spirits of the Mountain, Spirits of the Forest… Spirits of the streams… I am about to intrude upon your land… please allow me passage for the brief time here and… may I draw upon your strength in my times of need…]_

Ending the prayer by clapping my hands together, I nodded to myself and ushered the two fairies with me as I took to the air and flew straight towards the path leading up towards the mountain.

..

..

The air was fresh, tingling with the smell of the dirt and the general smell of nature and I felt very at ease in the Mountain. The cool breeze that struck me every now and then as the winds howled through the trees like wild wolves was indescribable. If I had to, it would be only one word: 'primal'.

Being in the Youkai Mountain made me feel very insignificant as it seemed as I had just been magically transported to another dimension where human accomplishments were nothing.

..

..

The technological shock that I had experienced when I first arrived in Gensokyo, having to cook only by lighting a fire, drawing water from a well, hunting for food was not as much of a shock to me as I had been living in isolation in the Hakurei Shrine for as long as I remembered. I was not particularly fond of technology and the only few additions that I had in the home was an electric stove, refrigerator, lights and heating for winter. Besides that, there was a telephone but barely anything else.

So I was better prepared than I had imagined when I came back to my first home, Gensokyo and adapted to life here quite quickly.

But for the Youkai Mountain, there was no hint of any human civilization what so ever. It was untouched, unscarred by human hands and all was in Mother Nature's Control. The air was scrubbed clean with no scent of oil, smoke or genuinely anything human in the vicinity and it dwarfed me, humbled me even more in the face of such shocking power.

..

..

It is like how the people in the Human village think; that they are omnipotent and that if we are stronger than youkai, youkai shall respect us and not the other way around. But it is just a fallacy, at the end of the day, at the end of your lifespan, it is mother nature who reigns above all, having withstood tens and thousands of years in existence… in it's long lifespan, our lives and our civilization is not even a minute in it's passing.

[… just like… the yama-sama…]

..

..

Reminded of Miss Komachi and the Sanzu River, my thoughts slowly moved towards the Yama of Gensokyo, Sikieiki Yamaxanadu.

Reading up on the Perfect Memento articles, I had discovered that I had met her several times in the past, the most recent of which was before my disappearance, which was 14 years ago and now, I shuddered at the prospect of even knowing such a person.

A person is naturally afraid of death but for me, that was doubly terrifying as I had just escaped from the Sanzu River intact, alive and well. How this might have fared with the Yama I would not know but I am certain, from the way Miss Komachi reacted to how I had survived the ordeal, it was a big deal and the Yama might not come off me lightly with that.

..

..

Being the Yama of Gensokyo, she judges one's life after death and it is natural for us to fear him if we have an end unlike Mokou and Lady Kaguya, all of us in the end of our lives has to meet her. It is assumed to that at the end of time, the last person standing would be the Yama-sama too as she has to judge every single being to cross the Sanzu river…

[… yes… I am afraid…]

..

..

Nodding to my two companions as I slowly climbed the Youkai mountain, I paused for a second to dart behind a nearby tree when I heard a noise that sounded like machines whirring about.

[There are people here?]

Confused at my discovery, I decided to investigate and as this time, my two companions seemed just as curious as I am and I quickened my pace as I tried to locate the source of the sounds.

…

….

…

[Oh!]

Accidentally coming across a small stream, I blinked momentarily as beside the stream was a little girl dressed in a blue dress with a green cap. Upon closer inspection, I saw that she was not squatting on the water's edge as I imagined but rather half of her body was immersed in the water as she whistled happily.

What caught my attention the most of all was that she was working on something that looked like a small motorboat. Whacking happily at it with a small spanner, she paused for a moment to seemingly think about her next step by rubbing her chin.

[I think it needs more banging…]

Tilting her head to her side, she nodded to herself as she started to bang on it harder than ever, singing as she goes along.

..

..

_[Bang~ With a great big bang~_

_I shall create, create more than I ever dreamt of!_

_What will come from my banging I wonder?_

_Will it be a monster cucumber that I love?_

_Will it be a monster robot that I can fly around with?_

_Seeing all of that started with a bang!_

_Let's end it with a resounding BANG, CRUSH…_

_Bang!]_

..

..

..

Hugging the motor boat and with a mighty squeeze, bent it out of shape as I looked on with horror at the strength of the girl. From a distance and with her seemingly deceptive clothes, she is like a school girl on her way to school. But, careless me, in Gensokyo most of the things are not what they seemed and I had fallen for it again.

[Ahh~ I did it again… I got carried away…]

Knocking her own head with her spanner, she smiled sheepishly before pushing it towards the river just by using her bare hands. Unlike Suika thou, she visible strained as it slowly inched towards the river.

[Huff, huff… ugh…]

Sweating, she paused for a moment and then jumped into the stream and swam a few circles in it before surfacing for air. Taking off her cap, I swore I saw a crystal-like plate in the middle of her head and she sighed contently as she poured water over the plate.

[Ahhh~~]

..

..

Punching a fist into the air, she covered her head with her cap again and jumped back to pushing the boat and this time, she managed it with a single kick from her petite legs.

[mm Mm~~]

Dusting her hands off, she sat down on the ground and looked around her surroundings when she finally spotted me, still floating in mid-air and staring at her.

[A-AH!]

..

..

Giving a small squeal, her jaws dropped wide open and for a second, the two of us looked at one another in surprise and in awe before she shook her head furiously and declared with the top of her voice.

[OPTICAL CAMOUFLAGE, ACTIVATE!]

Right before my eyes, she started disappearing from plain sight and it took a moment for what she said to sink in as her body disappeared and I could see her no more. What I could see however was the water droplets dripping of her as she ran straight into the stream and jumped in with a small splash that registered her silhouette for a moment.

..

..

[W-Wait! Don't run!]

Diving down to the small stream, I glided above the surface of the water and waited for the time where she had to surface for air and in a heartbeat, she did and I waved in my best friendly manner to dispel her fear.

[Hi, there!]

..

..

I hoped I did not look very suspicious as to me, I felt very suspicious indeed by spying on what she was doing. The splash that signaled her retreat back below the surface of the water or the ripples that signaled her retreat by swimming away from me never registered on the slowly stilling water and I held my breath, willing to believe that I had stopped her from retreating away.

_[… May the spirits of the stream, the spirits of the mountain feel my heart… feel my intent in coming to the Mountain, the Youkai Mountain… for the spirits to judge my purpose… I open my heart to you…]_

Closing my eyes, I spread my hands open and waited for a reply, something that signaled the spirit's reply to my prayer directed at her, the hidden youkai still in the water.

_[Let nothing but my heart judge me…]_

..

..

[…]

From the water, a small bubble appeared on the surface and they slowly multiplied till a small bubble float appeared on the water's surface.

[…]

With the popping of the small bubbles that covered the small float, her hat first appeared into sight and she shyly peeked at me from the relative safety of the bubble float. Pushing the bubbles away with her hands after a moment, she looked at me and slowly nodded her head and showed her whole body to me.

[Kawashiro… Nitori…]

[…?]

[Kawashiro Nitori… that's my name. I am the kappa of this stream… Kawashiro Nitori….]

Clutching her skirt nervously, she bowed to me and I bowed back to her in greeting.

[I… am Hakurei Reimu… Shrine Maiden…]

..

..

..

Introducing myself, I lowered myself from the air and gently landed on the motorboat that Nitori was fixing and will continue fixing in my humble opinion.

[I know… I saw you once… when you were running up the mountain… but that was a long time ago.]

Still clutching her skirt, she stretched it a little as she pulled it even lower, seemingly determined to hide her legs with her short skirt.

Nitori is extremely adorable with her blue eyes and matching hair, dress and boots, she looks picture perfect to be displayed in a c- oh my goodness… what am I thinking…

..

..

Shaking my head, I blushed red as she tilted her head and then shyly smiled while sliding to sit beside me.

[Thank you.]

[?]

[For coming to see me.]

[… eh?]

[I like Humans… but, I can't speak with humans because I… because I…]

Clutching her own head, she blushed so red that her face was in contrast to the rest of her dress and her cap, all red and nothing else.

[mm…]

..

..

Understanding her predicament, I said nothing and just patted her head to comfort the little Kappa, Kawashiro Nitori.

She is just shy, not knowing what to say to a Human, who is unlike her in nature, having a longer lifespan and stronger powers than a human.

[…]

..

..

For a brief and enjoyable time the both of us just sat in the boat, looking at the stream and generally enjoying each other's company. Her hands felt cold but comfortable and as she slowly snuggled beside me, I was reminded of the period of time I had spend my time looking after the children of the village when their parents were out working. It was an enjoyable if not messy operation as they loved to run around and play all day. But all that cleaning was worth it when it came to nap time under the great tree in the middle of the yard.

All of us would lie below the tree, comfortable under it's shade even in the hottest summer and we would just spread our hands and feet wide open and sleep. Some of the children would curl beside me like little kittens and I would play with their hair and tickle their tiny feet to hear them giggle and push me away before running back and snuggling with me again.

They were simply adorable and their high-pitched giggling made me feel very warm and fuzzy inside.

..

..

[…]

It was the same with Nitori, her little body snuggled beside me was like a child that I was looking after and I just sat there with her, wishing that this time would not be short.

[… why won't you talk?]

Breaking the silence, Nitori whispered softly to me as she released my hand with one finger shot water at my two companions who were sleeping on my lap peacefully. Waking up, they took to the air and circled around Nitori, very angry at being woken up.

[Humans are noisy… they like to talk… and make things that make noises… so why won't you talk?]

Looking at her feet, Nitori explained again as she jumped back into the water.

[… I can't talk with humans as I can't talk… can't talk long…]

..

..

Shaking her head, her face looked as if she was about to cry but she stubbornly hung on to her dignity as she dived below the water and surfaced on the other side of the boat, looking away as she did so. Her hands grabbed the bow of the small motor boat and with a small splash of water, jumped into the motorboat again.

[why… won't you talk?]

[…]

I was not about to answer her, at least not yet as I held a hand out to my companions who flew to me and seated themselves on my shoulders, one on each shoulder before I smiled at her.

..

..

[see… there are things that can't be expressed by words but through the heart…]

[! Ah!]

As if she was enlightened, she snapped her fingers before rubbing her chin thoughtfully again. The image of a little schoolgirl rubbing her chin in deep thought was firmly burned in my memories forever as she looked simply adorable.

[Right! I have learnt!]

Nodding happily, she leapt forward to hug me and I accept the invitation with welcoming arms and a smile on my face.

[Thank you, Reimu!]

[… it is quite alright, Nitori…]

* * *

**Author's Note: The song by Nitori is totally random. The bolded part with Keine is spoilers for: Finding History with your Flame.  
**


	22. Chapter 22

**The Shrine of Gensokyo**

**Chapter 22: Of Gods and Youkai**

**Author's Notes: I will update soon. But before that. There is a special one, time, deal. There will be an Omake for the next chapter, an utterly random one of my own whim. The first 5 reviews will get to ask the Author, me, any questions that they like and I will answer them to the best of my abilities. **

**The same goes to my other ongoing fanfic, 'Finding History with your Flame' so for those who are interested, review guys~  
**

* * *

..

..

Sitting at the base of a tree, I watched with interest as Nitori started work on another invention of hers, the motorboat engine that is supposed to run entirely on cucumber juice and nothing else.

Singing her silly song, Nitori seemed quite at ease with me around and she made as much noise as before but this time with a hammer and a nail as she nailed in the final part of the wooden board that is protecting the motor.

..

..

I had taken a good look at the motor before hand and was surprised to see that it was stuck together with plant resin and the main construction material was wood, which made it a fusion between great technological thinking and Mother Nature.

Helping her with her motor, I had polished her tools to perfection and had given it to the grateful Nitori, who promised to take me up to the top of the mountain with her new motor and boat.

..

..

[Reimu, are you alone?]

[… eh? If you mean right now… no, I have you and my companions!]

Smiling, I gestured to her but Nitori shook her head and explained as she dug into her haversack for a bottle of cucumber juice that she drank a bit of.

..

..

[Are you the only human to come?]

[Yes… Nitori… did you see another human?]

[I did!]

..

..

Brightening up, Nitori dived into the water to replenish her water supply before pulling the motorboat engine to the boat and telling me her side of the story.

[I saw Marisa! She was busy though… and she flew up to the Moriya Shrine!]

[Did you! When did you see her, Nitori!]

Jumping up to grab the only visible clue, I shook Nitori hard till she wriggled out of my grip and coughed in pain.

..

..

[Reimu! Reimu! I need water, water!]

Immediately I throw Nitori into the water and waited for her to recover, all the time reflecting on my mistake.

[Sorry, Nitori… ]

Apologizing to her, I winced when Nitori shot a high pressure burst of water that struck me like a solid stone on my forehead, causing me to rub my head in pain.

[That is your punishment! But, I'll take you to the Moriya Shrine, Reimu!]

..

..

Jumping up from the water, Nitori pulled out a bottle from her backpack as she explained to me.

[Marisa is really very busy when I saw her as she was flying so fast that I could only see her broom shooting stars as she flew up!]

Nodding to me as she fiddled with the machine, Nitori rubbed her chin and elaborated further when she passed me a pair of goggles.

[Here, Reimu! Watch this!]

..

..

Nodding as I wore the goggles, she pressed a couple of buttons on the goggles and then turned back to fiddling with the machine when my vision of her was suddenly disrupted by a shaky image of water bubbling.

[Nitori, what's this?]

Asking her, I sat down on the boat and yelped when the boat suddenly listed to one side, threatening to tip me over into the river.

[that's what I saw that day, Reimu! Just watch!]

..

..

Ignoring me, I somehow manage to stabilize the boat while staring at an endless repetition of Nitori's point of view of surfacing for air and swimming in the river.

Suddenly however the image turned fuzzy and I realized that it was due to strong turbulence that the image was distorted. Next I saw an amazingly fast object whizz pass Nitori's small stream, leaving small stars in it's wake and I took off the goggles, having seen what I was expected to see.

..

..

[See, See? I was testing the goggles when she just flew by, she was in a hurry so she did not pay attention to me.]

Whispering sadly as she emptied the contents of the bottle into the engine, Nitori smiled when my two companions patted her shoulders to reassure her and she grinned even more when she jump-started the engine by yanking on the line.

It reminded me of an outboard motor and it was run on nothing but cucumber juice, making it environmentally friendly.

...

..

[Let's go, let's go!]

Waving excitedly, Nitori jumped into the river for another time to soak her body with water and pushing the boat upstream to give it a boost.

[I'll take you up to the Moriya Shrine!]

..

..

* * *

..

..

It was a long journey and as we progressed ever so slowly up against the current, Nitori told me about her dream, her dream of one day having a role to play in saving humans.

To her, humans are like kappa, very inquisitive and always energetic.

Even if humans would never accept youkai, they accept kappa as kappa has always been their neighbors, always playing mischief on them but saving them on many accounts.

The youkai with one of the most faith in Gensokyo is probably the kappa as although there are few kappas, kappas never disturb humans and humans never disturb kappa.

_Humans never kill kappa, they drive away humans and kappa scare humans._

..

..

It has always been this way and it will stay for as long as time ends.

..

..

_[Humans are fun to play with! They can never win me in swimming but they always try to!]_

_Remembering her first friend, a human boy, Nitori giggled when she remembered the many competitions they had and the many things they invented together._

_[Humans are interesting too, I love to take apart things they made to see how they worked!]_

..

..

_Explaining that to me, Nitori took her backpack out for me to see and I was surprised to see the logo of a famous bag brand imprinted on it._

_[It was given to me by him but he has disappeared…]_

_[He was probably an outsider… someone living outside of Gensokyo…]_

_[… maybe, but I like humans here too… the children would play with me sometimes but they would never talk with me… so I would never know how to talk to them… so… so I want to know more about humans and protect them!]_

_[Protect them?]_

_[yes! Without humans the world will be very boring…]_

_[I suppose so…]_

..

..

_Agreeing with her, I was almost inclined to disagree when I remembered people like Remilia, Sakuya and Miss Knowledge._

_[So, I will save humans from danger! I love them!]_

_[… you sound like Miss Keine.. but your purpose of saving them are different…]_

_.._

_..  
_

Up till now, I had meet youkai who hated humans, youkai who dismissed humans, youkai who coexisted with humans…

Humans who hate youkai, humans who protect humans from youkai, humans who protected humans from youkai…

But only once have I seen youkai protecting humans from danger, whether from youkai or not… the same goes for humans protecting youkai from danger no matter what…

..

..

[Isn't that you, Reimu?]

..

..

Reading my mind, Nitori grinned as she pointed at a small pier at a distance away.

[Reimu, you protect youkai from danger no matter what… as long as they are in the right.]

Never revealing how she read my mind, Nitori pushed me off her boat before offering another small advice for me.

[Reimu! The kappa and the tengu sense something big is happening! Be careful! I will go prepare myself too!]

..

..

Nodding and saying her farewell to me, Nitori dived into the river and disappeared from sight as I waved goodbye to her.

Her goodbye was abrupt and mysterious but as she said her goodbye, I saw that she was looking up at the sky between every second and that was a dead giveaway.

[Is… something going to happen to the sky?]

* * *

..

..

[…Ah, what a well kept shrine…]

Reaching the shrine on top of all those steps, I took the time to turn and look back at where I had came from.

The scenery was terrific although it can never beat the view from my hakurei shrine, I can hardly say it was not beautiful. The sight of the small river winding itself down the mountain, dotted by forests and the occasional cloud that drifted by.

..

..

[Amazing… this is so beautiful…]

Sitting down on the steps, I was tempted to drink some tea and to just spend a few hours looking at the scenery, like what I would do at home in the Shrine.

[You're not at the Shrine, Reimu…]

Shaking my head, I clapped my hands together and prayed softly to my patron goddess.

[Oh Great Hakurei Spirit, thank you for seeing me through this journey… let me once again offer another prayer to you, as well as the youkai of the mountains, the rivers and the forest for letting me thread in here…]

..

..

..

Praying, I felt warmth envelop me even as my two companions glowed softly with me as I prayed. Surprisingly thou, instead of just the three of us glowing, orbs of light were gathering around me and they formed a small circle around me as I prayed softly to myself, letting my heart to be heard only.

[… Thank you…]

..

..

Ending my prayer, I turned and took another good look at the Shrine before me, the Moriya Shrine.

It was subtly different as it was colored different. Instead of the gold coloration that usually decorated the shrine's wooden borders, it was a shade of dark green. Another difference was that instead of the symbol of the yin-yang orbs, which the Hakurei Shrine was renowned for, the main decorative object was of a snake that was hugging the pillars.

Besides that, it was like my Hakurei Shrine but even more neat and tidy, bringing a sort of rural feel to it as I heard the sound of sweeping coming from the backyard.

[Oh that's right… I should offer a prayer.]

..

..

Nodding to myself, I walked to the place where I would usually make a donation to the Shrine and lo and behold it was there and I dropped a 100 yen coin into the donation box and hearing it clatter with the rest of the coins in there.

Somehow, deep inside me that cause a bit of anger but I shook it off and started to pray.

[Patron god of the Moriya Shrine… hear my prayer…]

Lowering my head as a sign of respect, I prayed silently to her, wishing for peace in Gensokyo and of her lending some of her powers to me and some of my power to her.

[… thank you…]

..

..

Ending my prayer in a minute, I found myself glowing again, but this time instead of white light, I was glowing a slight yellow, which surprised me and disturbed me at the same time.

[Have I invoked the wrath of the Moriya Goddess?]

Wondering to myself as I clapped my hands together again, I bowed to the alter and turned, only to see another person, this time a definite shrine maiden walking from the courtyard.

[I thought I sensed someone praying…]

Muttering to herself, she kept the broom in her hands as she turned and spotted me.

..

..

[Oh, Hello there… I've never seen you before. I'm Kotiya Sanae, the Shrine Maiden of the Moriya Shrine… and you are…]

Bowing to me respectfully, she smiled as I bowed back to her and responded accordingly.

[Reimu, Hakurei Reimu… I am sure… that you remember me?]

[…]

..

..

The look of surprise was expected but what was doubly amusing was she looking at me if I had just cracked a joke as she walked around me, staring at every part of me.

[… are you c-certain… are you Reimu?]

Even after going a few rounds, she still was not certain as she remarked to me.

[The Reimu I know… would never pray to a god, not to mention her own god… how would you ever pray to Yasaka-sama?]

Poking me, she chided me and insisted that I was just pulling her leg, which made me a little angry at her.

..

..

..

Kotiya Sanae, I knew her from Akyu's records but I never did hold a lasting impression of her despite the both of us sharing the same occupation of being a Shrine Maiden.

She had grown; her green hair was now at her knees and was tied into one large high ponytail that made her look very pretty and womanly. Her three sizes have obviously changed and I felt a little jealous at her well-endowed figure, which can match and might even beat Miss Izayoi. But that is not what a Shrine Maiden should be concerned about as I shook my head to clear those thoughts from my mind.

Dressed in a Shrine Maiden outfit that resembled my younger self's only without the many ribbons and the twin hair accessories I still wore on my head. Instead she had a snake ornament like the Shrine, making her look truly like the Shrine Maiden of the Moriya Shrine.

..

..

..

[Besides, Reimu would never have youkai fairies with her… aren't you two quite adorable…]

Giggling as she tickled them, she was taken aback when I replied to her first question.

[A Shrine Maiden should not lie, Sanae…]

[… then… are you really…]

..

..

Nodding her head as she pondered on that thought, I nodded my head and smiled at her, showing her my amulets and creating a border between us.

[You are Reimu!]

Exclaiming loudly, Sanae's face was first of happiness and then it turned to something like unease and she had a complex expression even as I reassured her that I was not here for trouble but rather dropping by to talk.

..

..

[It's not that, Reimu… I am just wondering about what the Hakurei Spirit will say-]

..

..

[Well well, what do we have here…]

..

..

* * *

..

..

[Yasaka-sama!]

Appearing beside me was a strange lady, she had poofy blue hair and was wearing a red shirt with a mirror right at the center of her chest. She had the red eyes that symbolized that she was not human and a long twisting rope that was in a shape of a circle.

She did not stand or but she just thread air as if it was the most obvious thing to do. Looking down at us, she smiled before slowly lowering herself to float beside Sanae and patting her head.

[well, well… there I was… wondering at how such a large amount of faith was gathered here… turns out it was you, Hakurei.]

..

..

Pointing at me, she pinched Sanae's cheeks before remarking to her.

[Look at her, Sanae, you should learn from her example and be more polite to your guest.]

..

..

There was nothing to be said, she was definitely someone of a higher caliber. I've read that youkai who are highly powerful are normally the ones who are more composed and calm and are confident in their powers as they have decades to practice their skills and powers.

But she, the lady that floated in front of me was at a different level altogether. She seemed not to be radiating power but seemed to be part of nature herself. My shrine maiden instincts told me that immediately and I went to my knees in respect of her.

[… Y-You're… the Patron god of the Moriya Shrine?]

..

..

It is not a statement but rather a question as I knelt in front of the Goddess in front of me.

[Well, yes.]

After several moments, she replied and she helped me up slowly and dusted me off using her hands.

[My name is, Yasaka Kanako. The Goddess of the Moriya Shrine, the goddess of wind and rain…]

Sanae seemed a bit unsure of her introduction but she nonetheless remained silent as Miss Kanako led me to the Shrine with all the confidence in the world.

..

..

[I'll have a small chat with you later, Hakurei. For now, Sanae will take care of you. Be a dear and offer some tea to the guest will you, Sanae. I have to attend to the other guest in my private room.]

[Yes, Yasaka-sama.]

Bowing to her goddess, Sanae nodded and retreated back to the Shrine while Miss Kanako beamed at me.

[Our Sanae has mellowed over the years, so do make yourself at home.]

Miss Kanako is a little too friendly to me and I felt a little confused at how I am supposed to reply to her words. Should I be happy that she is so friendly to me or should I be a little cautious about her behavior?

..

..

[Well then, I hope the both of you do have a nice chat, Hakurei.]

With that, her body slowly disappeared in front of me and when it seemed that all was left was her smiling head, it was absorbed into a void and she disappeared.

..

..

[… what should I do?]

Asking my two companions as they sat beside me, I patted their head and waited for Sanae as I complemented my plan in coming her.

[The Great Hakurei Spirit surely led me here… for something…]

..

..

..

..

..

[Here you go, Reimu.]

Returning before I got my thoughts straightened out, Sanae managed a smile as she led me into the interior of the shrine. Following her down the corridors, Sanae never uttered a single word and I felt a little uncomfortable just following her. I really wanted to talk to her and to know what she was thinking but she never gave me any chance to do just that.

My two companions however had different ideas and were pulling on Sanae's hair and mine before I noticed and I hurriedly pulled them away from Sanae, them protesting as they I did so.

Squeaking loudly and lashing out lightly with their tiny feet and hands, they made me and Sanae giggle.

..

..

[They're quite a handful, aren't they?]

Remarking to me as she invited me to sit down, Sanae waited for me to drink the first sip of tea before she too took a drink. Looking at her face and her behavior, she must be nervous and unsure as she did seem uncomfortable in meeting me.

..

..

[…]

Combing her hair, I suddenly stood up and took the comb from her.

[Here, let me comb your hair for you.]

[Eh…]

She looked surprised, understandably so but I never faltered from my suggestion and soon I was combing her hair and admiring her beauty.

..

..

[… I wish I have skin like yours Sanae… My skin is so tan compared to yours…]

She is a beauty alright, she must have plenty of suitors as she did not give off the 'musty shrine maiden' image bur rather of a young and upbeat graduate student, she did look that young.

[…]

She blushed a little but she stayed still as I combed her hair back to shape, which was a pity as I hoped to generate a little more response from her.

..

..

[Thank you, Reimu…]

Bowing to me, I felt even more comfortable as she was so cold and formal towards me, it made me a little lonely and awkward sitting in front of her.

[Reimu.]

[yes?]

..

..

I fear I was a little too enthusiastic with the reply as Sane blinked for a moment and then stifled a small smile as she looked at me.

Her green golden eyes peered at me and she seemingly took a deep breath before starting.

[Reimu… is it alright to pray to the Moriya Shrine?]

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: If you're wondering why, a Shrine Maiden is supposed to serve their on shrine, that's what I'm driving at.**


	23. Chapter 23

_**The Shrine of Gensokyo**_

_**Chapter 23: Of the Other Shrine Maiden**_

**Author's notes: So i lied, but i forgot one thing. policy depicts that no chapters must contain omakes. So eat your heart out with a longer chapter than usual.**

**R&R appreciated as always =)**

**

* * *

..  
**

_.._

_.._

_[Reimu… is it all right, to pray to the Moriya Shrine?]_

_Looking down at the cup of tea that I had prepared, I waited for her reply guiltily as she just looked shocked. Likewise, her two companions, the two fairies landed on my shoulder and stared at me, their little hands clutching on my shoulder._

_[To share faith… among the gods… aren't you a follower of the Hakurei Shrine… so is it alright?]_

_[… …]_

..

..

_I might have asked a question too difficult for even her to answer and I resigned to myself that I will never get an answer from her. The Moriya Shrine, which was my home for so long seemed to sigh with me as the winds blew through the shrine, whistling their voices to me._

_[Sanae… then… is it wrong for me to pray to the Moriya Goddess?]_

_[eh?]_

_Her reply, slow and meaningful, shocked me and I froze while trying to sip a mouthful of tea._

_[Is it wrong?]_

_Looking up to the sky, Reimu placed both her hands on her chest as she asked me a question in place of a question._

..

..

_[Reimu?]_

_[Then… is it not wrong for me to pray to her… the Moriya Goddess then!]_

_Smiling, Reimu giggled like how she did in the past before standing up and gesturing for the fairies to follow her into the air._

_[Hey guys… why won't you pray with me?]_

..

..

_Smiling, her hands were raised up in the air in a shaped of a cross when she clapped her hands together and prayed._

..

_[I humbly offer this prayer… _

_may the spirits listen to my call… _

_may my strength be your strength…. _

_May your pain be my pain… _

_listen to my humble prayer, spirits of Gensokyo… _

_bless the people, _

_bless the spirits.]_

..

..

_Ending her prayer, Reimu smiled at me while in the air and as her shadow was casted over me, it reminded me of her how life has always appeared to me, a large and impregnable achievement that I, in the Moriya shrine can never compete with._

..

..

_The people of Gensokyo would always talk about the Hakurei Shrine… never about the Moriya Shrine and the people that served Yasaka-sama… my efforts would always be compared with the Hakurei Shrine Maiden… so… I feel very remorseful that I felt a strong sense of jealousy for Reimu._

_Her powers were nothing like a human, amazingly powerful and beautiful and the skill that she has in danmaku without practicing is flawless. Like the flowing of water as they squeezed through tiny cracks, Reimu did not even pause or hesitate in weaving through the hardest of danmaku mazes._

..

..

_[… Is it wrong… then, Sanae? To pray to… the Patron god of the Moriya Shrine?]_

_Suddenly sitting beside me again, Reimu extended a hand to me and I hesitated in answering her. To accept her question would to be accepting faith from her, another Shrine Maiden, which might be a good thing but at the same time… it meant that I owed her a favor for her faith._

..

..

_As Gensokyo's Magic weakens, the faith in the Gods has weakened too and I am struggling to maintain faith even in the youkai in youkai mountain._

_The tengu, who has always believed in the Gods for their survival did not believe in Yasaka-sama as they did in the past. Being spirits in nature too, there was limited faith to be gathered to be given to Yasaka-sama and Moriya-sama but now, there was barely enough to sustain her._

..

..

_[… I…]_

_[Then… can we never be friends?]_

_Sounding and looking sad, Reimu's head dropped and my mouth dropped open in surprise and shock._

_[No no, no… not anything like that…]_

..

..

_Biting my lap, I stood up to reassure her and I was not certain whether I did a good job at that as she slowly nodded her head and managed to sit down beside me again._

_The cheerful atmosphere that had surrounded us was all gone and was replaced by awkwardness, something that I did not want to happen._

_.._

_..  
_

_[…]_

_[…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[So… can we never be friends?]_

_[…]_

_I did not know how to answer her and I just remained silent as I complemented. I… being friends with Hakurei Reimu, the person I always felt was overshadowing my accomplishments in Gensokyo, and the one person who is gathering faith actively among the people…_

..

..

_[I… I… I]_

_Hesitating, I never replied her and awkward silence accompanied my decision._

_I could never truly be friends with her, not when we are serving different patron gods… the difference is too great._

_[Sanae… I.. I want to be your friend… between us Shrine Maidens… I want to be your friend…]_

..

..

_Whispering to me, Reimu looked forward to the forest of the Mountain and never looked at me once, showing that she was embarrassed in saying those words. Her ears even turned pink, which I thought made her even prettier._

_[That's impossible Reimu… You and I serve different gods… we can never…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… aren't we serving the people, Sanae?]_

_[Eh?]_

_[We are serving the people… right?]_

_[…]_

..

..

_Her words surprised me and I felt a little surprised that I had not thought of it that way before ever while serving as the Moriya Shrine Maiden._

_[serving the people… serving the spirits… bringing the gap between humans and spirits ever closer… Acting as the mediator between spirits and people… reading the prophecies of the gods… aren't… that our job?]_

_[…]_

_[… I am a servant of the God I served… but I serve the people too and the spirits… that is… how I view my role as the Shrine Maiden… what about you, Sanae?]_

_[… I… am the Moriya Shrine Maiden, the person that gathers faith from worshippers to Yasaka-sama and at the same time, allowing her to manifest her virtues and her powers to help the worshippers…]_

..

..

_Saying what I believed with all my heart, I am reminded of the hard time that I had in gathering faith when I arrived in Gensokyo, before and after I was defeated by Reimu and… after Reimu left._

_I could never replace Reimu's place as 'the' Shrine Maiden in Gensokyo and I always felt I was the secondary Shrine Maiden in Gensokyo, despite me doing much more faith gathering than her. I would visit families and homes to gather their faith and encourage them to pray unlike Reimu, who just sits at her Shrine and Drink tea, complaining about the lack of donations and everything else._

..

..

_I am glad to say that I have never ever once been worried about donations and the financial status of the Moriya Shrine unlike her._

_After she left, I found out to be my horror that Reimu has been the one that has the last laugh… it was as if she was a living goddess herself, being referred to as 'the' Shrine Maiden and being hailed as the greatest youkai exterminator. _

_Even without her, it was clear that the people would have faith in the Hakurei Shrine and it's faith blossomed, thanks to Suika who did her best, unlike the Moriya Shrine whose faith plummeted to an all time low._

..

..

_[…]_

_Even after all that, I continued to strive on for Yasaka-sama and I managed to keep a steady flow of faith for them after faith in Gods and Youkai was almost totally wiped out a few months ago._

..

..

_[…]_

_[Isn't it the same as serving the people, Sanae?]_

_[Eh…]_

_[By serving the Moriya Shrine Goddess and advising people to pray to them… aren't you indirectly serving the people?]_

..

..

_[… y-yes… I suppose so…]_

_[So it's fine for me to pray to her then, the Patron Goddess of the Moriya Shrine… as… my faith in my Patron Goddess, the Great Hakurei Spirit will never falter… ]_

_[Eh? But… Reimu… your faith that is given to your goddess will be weakened if you do that…]_

_[It won't… it never will…]_

_Confidently, Reimu smiled and casually sipped a mouthful of tea before continuing._

..

..

_[After all… faith, is always the power of the Spirits… and of the Gods… isn't that right? Faith brings God's power alive and Spirits Gain form through faith and beliefs in people… I, as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden… is serving the people… bringing them closer to the Spirits to the youkai… and at the same time, asking them to pray to them… pray to provide faith for the Great Hakurei Spirit… at the end of the road… the person that benefits is everyone…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… beliefs in god's will be the same no matter who they pray too… just as I believe in gods… I believe in your god, Sanae… the only difference is that I serve the Great Hakurei Spirit and you serve the Moriya Goddess…no matter where a person prays too… the ultimate faith is in the Gods… and not to the Goddess herself…]_

_The world froze for a moment and I felt as if Reimu's words had just torn my world apart and my brain just stopped functioning._

_[…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Have I… just been denied of my… the only thing in the world that I actually believed I was doing right…_

_[…]_

_Have I been… looking the wrong way all the time, serving the Moriya Shrine for the wrong purposes?_

_[…R-Reimu… how could you say that so casually… I…]_

_[Because, Sanae… I want to be your friend… between a Shrine Maiden and another Shrine Maiden…]_

_[…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Hakurei Reimu, when I first saw her when she returned to Gensokyo and visited my shrine, I could have easily mistaken her for someone else as she looked and felt so different._

_.._

_..  
_

_Her spiritual powers were heightened and in tuned to the spirits so much that I mistook her for a youkai at first but when I slowly studied her, traces of Reimu began to emerge. _

_Her eyes, sharp but carefree was her most startling trademark along with her smooth silky hair that rivaled even mine. She had grown much prettier and was more womanly and mature than I ever expected her to be._

_.. .  
_

_ .._

_I too, had changed in the many years that had passed and I was happy to hear that she too acknowledged the change in me from our conversation._

_But, my greatest regret was that I had not matured or changed in my thinking like Reimu had. Gone was the laid-back and lazy Reimu that I knew and Reimu now is a much more serious in being a Shrine Maiden than I am._

_Every word she uttered was regarding spirits of faith or a prayer… she would be annoying if not for the fact that all of her words made perfect sense to the listener, me…_

..

..

_[… I…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Will you be my friend, Sanae?]_

_I was wrong after all… I was right to treat Reimu as different from me… more so, unlike me, she has a big heart and unlike me, she dedicated her life to the people of Gensokyo, the people that she loves and to her Shrine and the Patron Goddess, the Hakurei Spirit and most importantly of all, she was able to give the same amount of faith to all of them… _

_.._

_..  
_

_Faith in the Hakurei Spirit and Faith in the Spirits of Gensokyo and of course, faith in the faith of the people of Gensokyo._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… will you… help me to serve the people of Gensokyo… with me?]_

_Offering her hand to me, Reimu smiled and I took it, reluctantly at first but strongly a moment later._

_[you're right… we are serving the people… serving the gods… is just what we are expected to… serving the people should be our ultimate goal… I… I've forgotten that…]_

..

..

_Shaking my head, I came to grips with that reality and at the same time, felt a weight being lifted of my shoulder._

_[Gathering faith in gods… I have never thought of it before… all I thought of was gathering Faith for Yasaka-sama … never about gathering faith in gods…and spirits…]_

_[Gods are embodiments of Spirits too, right? Gaining strength from beliefs and faiths… … ]_

_[Enough, Reimu…]_

..

..

_Cutting her off, I smiled wearily as I nodded to her and held her hand in mine._

_[You said enough… that's enough…]_

_It is going to be a tough journey… a very tough journey to abandon my previous beliefs… Amazing how she can persuade me so easily… with just a single sentence from her, I was willing to abandon my previous means of serving Yasaka-sama._

_.._

_..  
_

_[That is my faith… in Yasaka-sama… Reimu… I will do anything for them if it will make them powerful again…]_

_Smiling confidently again, I issued a challenge to Reimu, a fellow Shrine Maiden and a friend of mine now._

_[Yasaka-sama will be stronger than you and your Goddess once we take upon this route, Reimu! Faith… faith in spirits and gods… is that the way to save Gensokyo and the Moriya Shrine?... but why are you telling me this… Reimu, to… help another goddess… aren't you worried I will defeat you?]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… the people of Gensokyo…]_

_Looking up to the sky, Reimu smiled and whispered softly to me._

_[… I love Gensokyo… and the people that… live in it… that is all… if… by doing this, the people will be happy…the people will be safe… I am sure the great Hakurei Spirit won't mind…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_It was with these words that I became even more convinced that I, Kotiya Sanae can never replace Hakurei Reimu as 'The' Shrine Maiden of Gensokyo._

_Her love exceeds everything I have, from her faith to her Goddess… her love accepts and embraces everything she touches and influences… Her love for Gensokyo, her faith in her Goddess… her faith in the youkai… everything… is something that I could not even hope to match with my power over miracles…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… then, you can be my friend…]_

_[?]_

_[Reimu… I said, you are my friend…]_

_[… mm!]_

..

...

_

* * *

_

_ .._

..

I had no idea how those words came out of my mouth, but they did…

Telling Sanae how I felt, my role as a Shrine Maiden… My faith in the Spirits, my faith in the Great Hakurei Spirit… all of that just spilled out of my mouth.

[…]

Nonetheless, it is a good feeling to let it out of my chest. Now I knew how I would answer when someone pose that question to me.

A Shrine Maiden, is the servant of the spirits…

And I, as Hakurei Reimu is Hakurei Reimu… I choose my own decision, my own route and my own destiny. All the actions that I do is part of my upbringing, my shrine maiden training instilled themselves inside me.

But there are things that even shrine maiden teachings can't teach.

That is, passion and love…

..

..

..

[… Reimu, how about some rice cakes?]

[Mm mm! I would love some, Sanae!]

..

..

* * *

..

..

Sitting with Sanae at the front porch, I marveled at how she opened up so readily to me in such a short while. Her smile was that wee bit brighter, the emotions of joy and exasperation when she told me about Miss Yasaka, her patron goddess was very lively and so rich in her personal emotions that I could almost see the scene reenacting in front of me.

..

..

[So you see, Reimu… Yasaka-sama expects me to gather faith… but… there is scarcely any left in Gensokyo…]

[That's not true… I have faith…]

Smiling as I laughed with her, Sanae shook her head as she explained to us.

[There is the need, for Yasaka-sama to expand her reach towards the people of Gensokyo, Reimu… serving the people… yes, that is our ultimate motive… but, with the limited faith we have now… we can't reach them.]

Clenching her fist suddenly, Sanae tackled and pinned me to the floor in one swift moment. With her hands pinning mine down, I struggled a little as I looked up at her, a little apprehensive at what she was going to do.

..

..

I did not sense any danger coming from her but neither did I sense friendliness and as the seconds tick by, I felt more and more uncomfortable with her breathing down my face, a blush evident on her face.

My two companions were likewise tugging on her sleeves as they fluttered their wings anxiously.

[Consider this a challenge… Reimu…]

Her voice was soft and she was panting hard as she released me and ran away from me, clutching her chest as she did so, leaving me bewildered and confused in the room.

[…Sanae?]

..

..

* * *

..

..

_[… w-what am I doing…]_

_Running down the hallway, I felt a tugging in my chest for a moment as the image of Reimu flashed across my mind. She is really very pretty, much prettier than the people that do visit my shrine and I felt my heart skip a beat when I thought of that._

_[No… don't be stupid… we're both girls… she's… she's Reimu…]_

_The person that I once disliked, the person that I once hated and the person I once loathed to even hear being mentioned._

..

..

_[She's… Reimu… my rival…]_

_Never once did she consider me as a rival. After all, she brushed passed me when she first met me and totally dominated me. Even Marisa, her eternal friend and rival brushed past me like I was nothing, just a small stray leave fighting against the breeze that were the both of them._

_Their powers were way beyond my reach and they even bested Yasaka-sama, the one being I hold in my heart as the strongest._

_With her defeat, my life came crashing down once and it was her fault._

_I did not blame her for it, as she did it for Gensokyo, my home but never did I love her for it._

_.._

_..  
_

_[…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_I was someone special in my hometown, the small town that I had grown up in with my powers to create miracles and my abilities as a Wind Priestess._

_I could summon wind and rain in my command and I was treated with respect and admiration. Here in Gensokyo, I am nothing but another human with unnatural powers and knowledge of danmaku play._

_Here I am nothing but I felt thrilled to be here, to be challenged and to meet the challenge._

_I pitted myself against Reimu everyday just like Marisa but I never even got close to her level, unlike Marisa who was always just a little behind her._

_It frustrated me yes and soon, I slowly lost motivation to truly challenge her._

_The thrill of danmaku is gone and with it, one of my only reason for existing in Gensokyo._

_.._

_..  
_

_I did not know when or did not know how but slowly, I turned and told myself to be a better Shrine Maiden than Reimu._

_Day and night I labored at the shrine just to be a better Shrine Maiden than her…_

_.._

_..  
_

_..  
_

**_[… will you… help me to serve the people of Gensokyo… with me?]_**

_.._

_..  
_

_..  
_

_And yet… despite her disappearance…._

_She managed to best me again…_

_Along the route I had lost the real purpose of me being a Shrine Maiden, being the one that had forgotten why I had served the Moriya Shrine._

_It was due to my love for Yasaka-sama, my love for the Moriya Shrine that had kept me going for so long had waned and had faded into the far reaches of my mind by the time I realized…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[In the end… she is the better Shrine Maiden…]_

_Despite the fact that she had shown no interest in gathering faith, shown no interest in shrine maiden duties… The Hakurei Shrine is still the one with the most faith, the most prominent figure in Gensokyo…._

_[No matter what I do… I can never surpass her as the Shrine Maiden…. Of Gensokyo… and now…]_

_The way my heart skipped a beat when I look at her…_

_[Stupid… I… I can't…]_

..

..

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: The next few chapters would be, of more deeper meanings of my interpretation of their world.**

**Warning, this might seem like character bashing, but please forgive me. It is not bashing, I really like Sanae.**

**And no, not a yuri-fan, even if it's acceptable to me. Lastly, no, I'm not powergaming or making Reimu a god, her beliefs, are her beliefs. scary, huh?  
**


	24. Chapter 24

**The Shrine of Gensokyo**

**Chapter 24: Of Meeting a Goddess**

**Original Creator: ZUN, Shanghai Alice**

**Author's Notes: Before the flames, comments start, I've liked to clarify that this has no link whatsoever to the original series After Mountain of Faith and during Subterranean Animism, the reason being that I've drafted the concept and tried to finish it before the other games, notably, the Extra Stage where Koishi Komeji duels with Marisa/Reimu, it is stated that Sanae would have known Suwako, which is in consequence made this part of the story not part of the canon story line.**

**..**

**The Author would like to point out that this is a Fanfiction, listed in the and in other websites which I may have posted in the past, therefore is in no way canon.**

**Again, reserve judgement after the end of the chapter, I implore you, even if it might stand in conflict with your beliefs.**

**The setting takes place 14 years after she left, probably after SA and not MoF, it is conceivable that the time gap might have resulted in the scenario below.**

**With that in mind, please do read on.**

**

* * *

**

..

..

..

..

[… what's wrong…]

Wondering to myself as I sat at the porch, I stroked the hair of my two fairy companions as I waited for Sanae to return. My intuition as a woman told me that I should leave her alone for a while for her to think through this by herself.

[…]

Sipping on a cup of tea that she had prepared, I took it easy for a moment as I looked at her garden and took in the sight.

She did had a green thumb and I stood up, wanting to look at it closer but I visibly hesitated when my two companions tugged on my sleeves.

_No, No, no!_

I understood their concern, sensing something or someone powerful in the vicinity and so did I.

There is something in the grounds of the Moriya Shrine, the main reason why I was surrounded by yellow and green lights before, someone of great power that was forgotten by the Shrine Maiden of the Moriya Shrine.

[Don't worry… I think…]

Reluctantly, I smiled and pinched their cheeks, straightened my sleeves and walked into the garden.

[…]

The garden was lifeless to the untrained eyes and even with mine, which are able to see the faintest of spirits; I could see no such signs of spiritual activity in the Moriya Shrine Grounds.

No floating spirits relaxing under the sunlight, no spirits peeping their heads curiously at me as I smiled at them as I passed them, no white orbs of spiritual power leaking from the Shrine except from a pair of wooden logs jutting out from the ground.

..

..

Upon closer inspection I realized they were the sacred logs of the Moriya Shrine and I bent down to pray to those logs when something caught my eye.

The rippling of the air in a particular spot as my eyes went over it intrigued me and I stood up and crept towards it to get a better look at that spot. To my surprise and disbelief, it ran away from me as I approached it. The ruffling of the grass in it's wake gave it away and I leapt to tackle it down.

In hindsight now, it was foolish of me but my curiosity got the better of me at that particular moment.

[O-oW!]

Landing on my stomach, my leap had proven fruitless as I saw once again, the ruffling of the bushes as the invisible person just ran away from me.

[W-Wait! Wait a minute!]

From my sleeves I drew a couple of amulets and expertly flung them into the air in the general direction.

[Hakurei Homing Amulet: GO!]

Running after her, lady luck must not be on my side today as I tripped and fell heavily on the ground again, leaving me with scratches and have cuts all over my elbow.

[… Not my day…]

Looking up, I saw the few amulets continue their flight and all of a sudden, slapping themselves on what seemed to be nothing but air.

[Eh!]

The amulets glowed and as they did, I felt something shift in the air around me and as my hands raise higher and higher, I felt something brush against mine.

..

..

[…?]

_Evil Spirit?_

[… Let me offer this humble prayer to you… spirit which I can't yet see..]

Closing my eyes, I did what I was expected to do at any circumstance, as any good Shrine Maiden would do, is to pray.

..

..

..

[Hear my prayer, my small and humble prayer…

May you draw strength from me, just how I draw strength from you…

Lend me strength, accept my faith…

Please, spirits… hear my humble prayer…

Accept my faith and… accept my strength…

May nothing be said, yet everything be said…

Let only my heart be my voice…

Listen to my soul, listen to my song…

As I depend on you, let you depend on me…]

..

...

Finishing my prayer and squashing my fears and unease at the same time, I opened my eyes and saw that the invisible person was visible now.

Wearing a brown wide brimmed hat, she sighed as she placed one hand on her hip. Brushing her blonde hair back, which was down to her knees, she removed her hat and placed it on the ground beside her. Decorating the hat was two frog eyes and while she removed the amulets still stuck on her clothes, the frog print design on her top was revealed.

[Well… what do you want, Hakurei… for calling upon me… not that I mind…]

Speaking to me in a voice that reminded me of my seniors in the Shrine and one that is more mature than even Miss Yasaka, she placed a hand on her lip before inviting me to sit down in front of her.

..

..

..

[It has been… forever since anyone saw me… and definitely not in _this form._]

[T-This form?]

[Oh yes, you've forgotten and you probably could not recognize me in this state.]

Blinking, she straightened her dress before bending down and pinching my cheeks mischievously.

..

..

[I am the Patron Goddess of the Moriya Shrine, Moriya Suwako]

..

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

_[Is… is this the only way?]_

_[… This cannot be averted… even with all the variables in the world… our fate is linked to this event.]_

..

..

_[… no way… even with my power…]_

_[It would be living hell… no doubt about that…]_

_[… would… we be the only one left?]_

_[… if you call that living…]_

..

..

..

_[Can't we change this fate?]_

_[…]_

_[…]_

..

..

_[… No matter what, this is fate… for us to meet here. For us to have our fate changed and averted to this route.]_

_[Fate can still be changed, if we worked together.]_

_[Is this the only way… that we can change this grim destiny of ours.]_

..

..

_[Fate, is different from destiny even though they have the same meaning. With my power, fate can be shown and displayed to me… Destiny, is the one variable that I cannot change, even though, it is canonically stated for Fate and Destiny to be the same…]_

_[That one person, who can change destiny… and change fate. Is she at the heart of this?]_

..

..

_[She is not the cause of it… she is the solution for it… what we can do…]_

_[Is to change our own.]_

..

_[And to change hers….]_

..

_[That is all we can do…]_

..

..

* * *

..

..

[T-The Patron Goddess?]

Falling to my knees, I trembled at the thought of knowing two goddesses in one day and in the time span of only a few hours, that is remarkable.

[Well, are you going to ask me something, Hakurei? After all, you called upon me and I replied, I showed myself, didn't I?]

Sounding irritated, she waited patiently as I untied my tongue and spoke.

My voice was trembling and rightly so, the figure in front of me was a goddess but a goddess that was way beyond the caliber of Miss Yasaka Kanako, she is a being of high power and with her; carried an aura of omnipotence around her that made me stiff with nervousness just looking at her.

..

..

[W-Well… I…]

[? Hmm.. .speak up… it's not every day that I show myself…]

Smiling, she seemed to radiate something that reminded me of happiness and sadness at the same time as she crossed her arms and waited for my questions.

[L-Lady Suwako…]

[yes?]

[What… is your other form?]

[… Oh.]

..

..

Blinking in surprise, she did not seem offended but rather surprised as she just took off her hat and placed it on my head.

[Hold on to it for me. I'll show you.]

Smiling and waving a finger cheekily at me, Lady Suwako pulled the hat over my eyes and in the next moment when I pushed up the hat, I saw in front of me a little girl instead of the woman that was in front of me before.

[Are you surprised?]

Giggling, she struggled to reach for her hat and I bent down to offer her hat back to her. It felt weird to look at her in this way now that I've seen her… other form.

It felt a little silly but even thou deep down I know she is a goddess, I just could not treat her as one and I wanted to pat her head and pinch her cheeks.

Doing that would surely irk her off and earn her divine wrath and so I refrained myself.

..

..

[Y-yes, Lady Suwako…]

[Hmph, I suppose so. It must be disappointing. Let me reintroduce myself. I am Moriya Suwako, Ex-Patron Goddess of the Moriya Shrine. Hakurei, I did not expect you to be able to call upon me, not to mention even see me….]

Looking a little wistful, Lady Suwako returned to her full glory with a snap of her fingers as she sat beside me, running a hand through my hair before bending down and kissing me on my forehead.

[Hakurei, ask away. What do you need me for…]

[… I… I just wanted to know… who was hiding in the garden… t-that's why…]

..

..

Knowing I sound silly in admitting this, I still told her that as I could not lie in front of someone so holy and revered as a goddess even thou she admitted that she is no longer the Patron Goddess of the Moriya Shrine, she is still a goddess.

[.. ha… hahaha…]

Instead of reprimanding me, she laughed and she laughed so hard she had to clutch her stomach to stop herself from falling off the small seat that we shared together. Tears of laughter came rolling down her cheeks and I soon joined in her laughter while my two companions just tilted their heads at me quizzically.

..

..

[… It's been a while, since I've laughed so much, Hakurei]

Patting my head as I lay on her lap, I felt a little abashed but Lady Suwako insisted in me resting on her lap. To others who did not see her, it must be quite an amazing sight, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden lying on what seemed to be mid-air and talking to someone that was not there.

In my old home, I would have been labeled as crazy and insane if I would be spotted doing something like that, but this was Gensokyo, a world where spirits and youkai exists and everyone acknowledges them.

..

..

My home and my refuge from the prying eyes of others…

Lady Suwako told me how they came here, why they did it and how life has changed for them.

She was happy here, even though she is never acknowledged as her powers were never manifested through the Moriya Shrine due to one simple fact.

[I am not their goddess, not anymore… anyway. And never will be, again.]

..

..

A little wistfully again, she told me as she ruffled my hair and played with my two companions. She is truly a wonderful motherly figure and even with me nearing the age of thirty, I felt comforted by her presence just as if she was my real mother.

[… does that mean… even Sanae can'-]

Cutting me off suddenly, she placed a hand over my mouth and she held it there for a moment as she looked down at me, serene in her smile but rigid in her movement.

She seemed, strained somehow and just as suddenly, I fell from her lap to land on the seat that we shared. It was as if she was a ghost and I could not touch her anymore, nor can she touch me as she sighed and stood up, passing through me like I was nothing.

[See… your faith is the only thing keeping me… intact, Hakurei.]

..

..

Straightening my back, I watched as Lady Suwako drifted across the yard to a few yards between the Shrine and the sacred logs when she raised her hands up in the air.

The sunlight, shining down from the heavens converged around her and when she snapped her fingers, orbs of green light converged around her and landed on her shoulders. With a further wave of her hands, the entire shrine grounds were covered with the green orbs that shone dimly.

[… Hakurei, this is faith… every single orb of light is faith, power that we can draw from faith… the more a person has faith in the Moriya Shrine, the more faith is gathered here and the more we can manifest our virtues. It is something like food to us, a source of our power and our strength.]

..

..

Explaining to me, Lady Suwako seem to get fader and more transparent as beads of sweat started forming on her forehead and when she finally lowered her hands, she collapsed to the floor and when I reached her, she had reverted back to her child form and was still breathing heavily when I lifted her up with my arms. She was surprisingly light, just like air and I brought her back to the shade where I immediately fell to my knees in front of her and started praying softly to her.

..

..

[Lady Suwako, hear my prayer…

Hear my soft prayer through your heart, may my prayer echo with your heart…

Just as how I believe in you,

Just as how I place faith in you…

Place faith in me,

Lend me your strength,

While I lend you mine…

Hear my prayer, lady Suwako…]

..

..

A simple prayer and a desperate prayer but if it works it works and as I finished, the color returned to Lady Suwako's face and I breathed a sigh of relief by her just smiling at me. She was not just fading away to nothing; she was getting thinner and frailer by the second.

Raising a shivering finger, she poked my cheeks and laughed weakly at me, slowly forcing out the words.

[… H-Hakurei…]

[Lady Suwako, what is it! Please, please don't die!]

[I… don't die… silly]

..

..

Enduring a sharp pinch by her, I laughed nervously as I felt Lady Suwako's weight literally disappear into thin air.

[H-Hakurei…]

[Yes, Lady Suwako!]

[In this world… there are things you… can't really see…]

[…]

[But as long as you… open your… heart to them… Hakurei…]

Coughing, Lady Suwako seemed to have given up on the inner struggle and in a puff of smoke, reverted back to her child form.

[Ah darn…]

[…]

..

..

The moment was lost on me as she threw a small temper tantrum while still lying on the ground and I must say that she looked terribly silly doing that. It was not befitting of a goddess, especially someone as powerful as Lady Suwako and I was a tad disappointed by her behavior.

[I wanted to retain this form for a little longer… but it seems, I've used up too much power, Hakurei.]

Explaining to me as she pouted in front of me, Lady Suwako raised both her hands up in the air and I watched as out of the blue, yellow orbs circled around her and were seemingly absorbed into her body, making her glow a little in the mid day sun.

[To tell you the truth, Hakurei… Goddess can die, but it's not… dying as you humans view it.]

[What do you mean, Lady Suwako…]

..

..

[Goddess and Gods die by simply having not enough faith gathered in their name, rendering them unable to manifest their virtues. That is the death of a goddess, being unable to manifest their physical forms and of course, not being able to gather faith any longer.

Many goddess and gods in the human world, the world you returned from, Hakurei, has 'died' in this manner. Lost souls with amazing power and abilities, but not being able to show them or to use them due to lack of faith…]

[I, I don't quite understand… Lady Suwako…]

..

..

Watching me scratch my head, Lady Suwako gently smiled and her smiled echoed that of her previous form's motherly smile and as her hands ran through my hair, I could not stop myself and I grabbed her in a massive hug.

My two companions, seemingly jealous, hugged me tightly too as I felt two small clumps cling on to me from the back.

[I do not expect you to understand… nor ever to understand.. it is something that you would never experience… but… it is simply… making us not being able to be… real.]

[Reality, is subject to the five senses. Touch, feel, see, smell and taste… if a person cannot sense an object or a thing with this five senses, it is not 'real'….]

[I… I understand a little… that is like, people treating spirits and ghosts?]

..

..

Looking up, I saw her smiling face and I felt very much embarrassed when she giggled and poked my cheek again as if she was reprimanding me.

[That's right… the sixth sense, the mind… if a person's mind can perceive me… like all the previous generations, they will be able to see me… I have many forms and everyone who views me is different… it is the sixth sense that shapes me and shape what I look like…

My powers are only as strong as the faith that drives me, no matter how powerful my power is…]

Her words scared me and encouraged me at the same time. By the same token, as long as I placed faith in Lady Suwako, she would reasonably still exist, right?

[No, Hakurei….]

..

..

Reading my mind, Lady Suwako shook her head and tapped my forehead warningly.

[You are not the Moriya Shrine Maiden… you are the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, never forget who you are and who you are serving.]

[But, Lady Suwako… I, I just…]

[Belief in spirits, belief in people and belief in Gensokyo…that is you, Hakurei Reimu…]

Standing up, Lady Suwako slowly walked away from me, shaking away my hand and brushing away the two fairies that tugged at her hair.

[Hakurei.]

When she turned back, she made my heart stop in fear as her eyes were devoid of emotion and they seemed to be bottomless pits with a single yellow dot at the middle.

..

..

When she spoke, the hair at the back of my neck stood up as her voice sounded so empty that I was afraid that it would infect me with the same feeling of emptiness that I suddenly felt from her.

The feeling that she was sending out by just standing there can only be described with one word:

_**Despair**_

Seeing her like that tore me apart but like I said earlier, made me fear her as well. I do not want to drop as deep into the deep trenches of despair like Lady Suwako.

The very fact that she was even smiling with that lost and forlorn look on her face was miraculous and perhaps, deep inside she still has hope, a thin thread of hope holding her and her dangling from the deep abyss of despair.

..

..

[Don't… don't forget that… and forget me, Hakurei. Serve your goddess… serve her well.]

[But, B-But!]

[DO NOT INSULT THE MORIYA SHRINE MAIDEN, HAKUREI!]

Screaming suddenly, Lady Suwako broke away from me and ran towards the side of the Shrine that was covered with trees while I just stood there for a moment before reality kicked me in the shin and made me start moving again.

[Lady Suwako!]

..

..

Hurriedly getting up, I chased after her rapidly disappearing figure, diving into bushes, leaping across thorny hedges when I finally 'cornered' her crying at the front of a small pond.

[L-Lady… Huff… huff… Suwako…]

[Leave me alone, Hakurei! You're not the Moriya Shrine Maiden! You are NOT!]

Shaking her head and gripping her hand tightly, Lady Suwako turned and lashed out at me with her hands. Streams of green light jumped from her fingers and wherever those lights hit the ground, I felt small tremors as the ground beneath me shifted and ached with her power.

Still, Lady Suwako clearly struggled to keep herself in plain view as she suddenly blinked out of view and then back into view again. She was clearly singing her swan song as she slowly waded into the pool, resembling much like a child wanting to end her life and I hurriedly ran forward to stop her.

..

..

[Lady Suwako!]

[HANDS OFF!]

Pushing me away, Lady Suwako cried out loudly as she ran deeper into the pond, leaving me crestfallen and sitting in the pool itself.

[You're not Sanae! Not Sanae! Not… not my Sanae…]

Crying out by herself in the middle of the lake, Lady Suwako slowly sank to her knees as she pounded her hands repeatedly onto the soft soggy ground of the lake. The murky water splashed onto her skirt but she paid them no heed even as her white top gradually had spots of brown all over it.

..

..

[W-Why… why must it be you, Hakurei… why… why not Sanae… why are you not Sanae… not Sanae…]

Muttering to herself, she was lost in her own world and did not even respond when my hands went all around her and squeezed her tightly. She was soft and squishy, just like how I imagined her to be and as I pressed her against my bosoms, I felt her sob a little and her hands slowly curled around mine and squeezed it tightly.

It felt comforting, comforting that she had finally accepted my concern for her and she was not running away from me anymore. But, it still felt like a hollow victory as I was still no closer to my goal of finding Marisa or knowing what she is so upset about.

[Lady Suwako… wh-what's wrong…]

[I… I watched Sanae as she was born… took… t-took care of her…. My Sanae…]

..

..

Sobbing, Lady Suwako slowly related to me that she had looked over Sanae ever since she was born.

The way she smiled and the way her hands were held out in front of her reminded me of a mother rocking her baby to sleep and Lady Suwako told me of the times she had to just that to make Sanae fall asleep.

Sanae's mother was not Lady Suwako but she could see Lady Suwako… it is just that she died while giving birth to Sanae, orphaning her as her father had left her mother a few years prior to the birth of Sanae.

It was both fortunate and unfortunate that Sanae's mother was the Moriya Shrine Maiden as Lady Suwako and Lady Yasaka took turns to look after Sanae.

..

..

[When she was young… she could see me… I was so happy then, to play with her and tell stories to her… tucking her to bed and sleeping with her… Yasaka-chan too was very happy with Sanae as she could use her divine powers at a very young age…]

But, as Lady Suwako told me, all that changed when Sanae entered school…

..

..

[One day… Wanting to greet her at school… I used my powers to save Sanae from being run over by a truck… but… like before, Hakurei… I used up all the faith Sanae had in me… I could, hardly be seen by my shrine maiden… my Sanae… … I… I…]

Sobbing again, Lady Suwako buried her hat and her face into my clothes while I awkwardly tried to comfort her by stroking her hair repeatedly.

My two companions seem at a lost to what to do as well as they sat on either side of my shoulders and fluttered their wings slowly and forlornly.

[… If there is one wish… one wish… I have left… Hakurei…]

..

..

Suddenly speaking after a brief spell of silence, Lady Suwako looked up at me and smiled, smiled a bitter sweet and lonely smile as she whispered her wish to me.

[!]

The wind blew away and masked the exchange of words we had but from a distance anyone could see the shock that I expressed through my eyes and my actions, covering my mouth with my hand.

..

..

[L-Lady Suwako, y-you can't!]

[I said… if I can, Hakurei… for now… I can't… I am nothing, nothing at all.]

Bitterly, her tone returned to that of a lady, a very disturbed and sad lady at that and as the both of us stood up, she reminded me again.

[Hakurei, you are the Hakurei Shrine Maiden… Serve her well.]

[I always do, Lady Suwako.]

..

..

..

[… Reimu.]

[Yes?]

[Can you see her?]

[… I can't.]

[… I see…]

Looking down to her feet, Lady Suwako did not see anything more than that as she followed my lead back to the Moriya Shrine.

[Reimu, promise me….]

[I will, I won't tell Sanae about you, Lady Suwako…]

..

..

Biting my lip, I squeezed some of the water from my hakama as I looked at Lady Suwako, sitting on a rock just in front of the grounds. I was gone for more than an hour and I hope that Sanae was not panicking at not finding me here in the grounds.

[… Thank you, Reimu… …]

[Is that… fine, Lady Suwako? To not… let Sanae know…]

[… I'm always with Sanae… always will be… till the day I can fulfill my wish.]

Smiling, Lady Suwako raised a hand and waved rigidly at me, a wave that I and my two companions returned energetically as we turned and pulled open the sliding doors of the Shrine.

[W-Wait!]

..

..

Calling me back, I turned back, puzzled at the sudden exclamation by Lady Suwako and I waited for her to say.

[… Reimu… Every god and goddess has a form… that same goes for Hakurei…]

[You mean, the great Hakurei Spirit? I can't see her yet… but, I am sure I will, eventually, I'll just have to work harder, much harder.]

[…]

She seemed at a loss of words and as I watched her, she finally relented and nodded her head.

[Like I am always with Sanae… Hakurei will always be with you, Reimu.]

[Mm!]

..

..

Saying farewell to her, I slid the doors behind me and started walking towards the room where I had left before going over to the yard.

On the small table was a small note and as I read it, my expression immediately changed and I hurriedly got to my feet and ran straight for the ground again.

[Oh no, Lady Yasaka was summoning me!]

..

..

..

* * *

..

..

_Watching Reimu running straight for Yasaka-chan, I shook my head as I turned back to looking at the clouds._

_[Sanae…]_

..

..

_Remembering how adorable she was and the smile and the kisses the young Sanae would give me was painful but nostalgic at the same time._

_It was a time I would never give up no matter what…_

..

..

_[…]_

_Still, there was still the issue of, her…_

_[… I was not lying… my servant would see me… if I have enough faith from her, that is…]_

_[…]_

..

..

_Silence greeted me but I was expecting silence as I just laughed and pulled down my hat for the brim to cover my eyes._

_[you're just not showing yourself, aren't you?]_

..

..

_Looking behind me, I narrowed my eyes seriously as I asked her, the person that everyone but me had missed._

_[Hakurei….]_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Notes: I'll reply any review from this chapter. Pinky promise.**

**But, i started work.**

**And you know what happens after that.  
**


	25. Chapter 25

**The Shrine of Gensokyo**

**Chapter 25: Of Forced Accusations**

**Original Concept: ZUN & Shanghai Alice**

**..**

**..  
**

**Author's Notes: So i replied to everyone like i promised!**

**I'm used to controversy so once again, I'm pushing the line. I stress again, this is a fanfiction, I have no qualms about Sanae, i do not despise her or is biased against her. That said, she is one of my favorite characters, Shrine Maidens have priority over other characters in my book. But I am a firm believer in purity in a miko's spirit, she might be flawed, but under extreme stress, anything can happen.**

**Especially meeting someone which is your superior in so many ways, belittling your pride.**

**That said, this chapter focuses more on Reimu, any comments on the later part of the chapter, please please, do not place judgement till the end of that particular arc.**

**That said, again, I will reply all reviews for this chapter. :groans:**

**

* * *

**

..

..

Lady Yasaka is waiting for me!

That thought ran through my mind repeatedly as I hurried but not ran along the corridors leading to Lady Yasaka's chambers.

The note that was left on the table was not left by Sanae as the signature at the bottom right of had Lady Yasaka's symbol on it, a pair of twin logs that resembled the holy logs in the shrine grounds.

Asking me to head towards her private chambers, which was located deep in the shrine, I memorized the directions before I quickly headed off.

That Sanae had not came back worried me but the more important thing now was to find Lady Yasaka, who had summoned me.

..

..

[Hmm? There is another person there?]

I looked down at my two companions, who are now hitching a ride by clinging on to my shoulders and slipping in between the gaps on my top.

[I'll be careful, but if it is Lady Yasaka… she won't mean me harm…. Right?]

Directing that question to them and to myself at the same time, I worriedly reached for my gohei but came up with nothing as I slapped myself in annoyance.

[That's right… I broke mine…]

Sighing, I instead hid a fear amulets in my sleeves and just to be safe, a spellcard among them as well.

[Daijobu, I'll protect the both of you.]

Smiling to them, I was emboldened when they nodded their heads and seemingly smiled at me.

..

..

..

..

[Lady Yasaka!]

Knocking politely on the sliding doors, I composed myself when I realized I was shouting and I tried again, this time softly.

[Lady Ya-saka?]

Before I could even knock on the door, the door automatically slid open in front of me and my mouth opened wide in surprise when I saw Lady Yasaka waving me in, a cheeky grin on her face.

[You're so cute, Hakurei Reimu. Come on in, Hakurei.]

[E-Excuse me then, Lady Yasaka…]

Bowing to her, I removed my shoes before I slowly tiptoed into the room.

[Here, have a seat]

Gesturing for me to take a seat to the right of her, I obediently bowed and followed her directions. The air was not tense but I could sense a little electricity in the air which caused the two fairies to hide a little deeper into my clothes.

..

..

[Ara ara… aren't those two so adorable?]

Noticing them, Lady Yasaka leaned closer to us and using her finger, poked at the two throbbing forms on my chest.

Amusingly thou, as soon as she was about to touch them, they moved to another spot, enlarging another part of my chest and I smiled worriedly when Lady Yasaka giggled and tried again.

[Interesting children…]

Giving up after a few minutes, Lady Yasaka smiled warmly at me as I slowly coaxed the both of them out to greet her.

[C'mon, don't be afraid… She's Lady Yasaka, a goddess… don't be… Oh geez….]

..

..

Shaking my head in exasperation as the both of them quickly hid back into my clothes with just one glance at her, I apologized profusely to Lady Yasaka.

[No, it is quite alright… I'm amazed that you would keep the two of them by your side, Hakurei. The Hakurei Shrine Maiden with fairies, such a mismatched pair…]

Putting both her hands on the table, Lady Yasaka poured a cup of tea with a flick of her fingers and offered it to me.

[Thank you, Lady Yasaka…]

..

..

[Hakurei.]

..

..

A moment of silence between us was broken when Lady Yasaka suddenly called my name and as I looked at her eyes, an expression I could describe as pity appeared in the corner of her eyes as she sighed and said.

[Is there, anything you want to ask me, Hakurei?]

[….]

Looking at her, I swallowed once before nodding my head and kneeling in front of her. Lowering my head, my head touched the floor while kneeling as I asked her.

[Lady Yasaka, I… it might be selfish of me to ask this… no, it is selfish of me to ask this… but I… I've came here… because someone told me, someone told me that you could help me locate Marisa!]

[…]

[Please Lady Yasaka, if there is something you know, anything you know about Marisa… could you tell me?]

[…]

..

..

I waited for several agonizing moments before I heard yet another audible sigh and in the next moment, of her hands touching my hair and kissing me on my head.

[…Hakurei… if I asked you this… would you… want to know the answer?]

[…]

I did not reply, I merely waited for her to speak and she did so after several tense moments when she unsuccessfully tried to coax me up.

..

..

[Hakurei.]

..

..

[Do you like… Gensokyo?]

..

..

[?]

..

..

[Do you… like, Gensokyo?]

..

..

[… Of course, I… I love Gensokyo. All of it, the people, the youkai… everything… I love Gensokyo…]

Without noticing, I had recovered back to my sitting position and I was clutching Lady Yasaka's hands as I finished.

[Ah!]

Noticing my actions, I blushed and shrank away from her, very much embarrassed.

[…]

Lady Yasaka did not seem to amused or surprised at my words, instead she just smiled in resignation and then, told me.

[I will send you to Marisa…]

[Really! Lady Yasaka, Thank you!]

[But not now.]

[Eh!]

..

..

Cutting my off by raising a stern hand, Lady Yasaka coughed once before reaching out to pull another sliding door open.

[Another guest… would like to see you.]

..

..

[Eh?]

..

..

* * *

..

..

_[So we are agreed?]_

_ .._

_..  
_

_[It is not as we have much of a choice, Miss Scarlet…]_

_ .._

_[Nonsense, our fate is always determined by her and her alone.]_

_ .._

_[Oh, I'd always assumed the puppeteer behind this is you, Remilia Scarlet…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[My mistress is not behind this, we are just agreeing to this… truce.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… As long as this protects the village, I and Mokou will agree to do this…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[It is not about this village, Kamishirasawa…]_

_..  
_

_[that's right! This is BEYOND anything I've seen before. She's nearing the edge, she is.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… No way around this… is there, Eirin…]_

_..  
_

_[No Princess…]_

_ .._

_..  
_

_[Then, we are agreed?]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Grim nods around the room signaled the agreement and the start of their hopeless struggle…_

_.._

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

[Hakurei. How nice to… see you here, much earlier… then I expected.]

A cold, stern voice but unmistakably female voice came from the darkness beyond the sliding door and I swallowed nervously. Lady Yasaka was a powerful goddess and even while not counting Lady Suwako's power, anyone associated with them would surely be extremely powerful.

The atmosphere in the tiny room immediately changed when the first signs of the guest revealed herself.

[… Yasaka, I would like to speak to her, privately, if you would allow me to and… there is another issue on hand that you might be concerned about.]

[Hmm? Why not…]

..

..

Smiling at the unknown guest, Lady Yasaka's face turn ashen white just as suddenly and she faded away from sight and I swallowed again as the dimension of the room seem to change, enlarging themselves at the side and making it seem that the distance between me and the guest was infinite and within a finger's reach at the same time.

I could not describe it but it just seemed that way, she seemed to be so close and yet so far away from me.

..

..

[This power… Miss K-Komachi?]

..

..

[I have just borrowed her powers for a moment, Hakurei. Komachi is ferrying the dead across even as I speak.]

..

..

[T-then… could it be?]

..

..

Falling to my knees, I trembled in fear as the unmistakable hat appeared as the darkness receded. Her emerald green hair, striking blue eyes and the rod of convincement in her hands, she straightened her top and sternly tapped the rod on her palms.

..

..

[Yama-sama, Yamaxanadu Sikeiki!]

..

..

* * *

.

..

..

_[So you know me, Hakurei?]_

_[Y-Yes, Yama-sama…]_

_Looking at the person kneeling in front of me, Hakurei Reimu, I narrowed my eyes as I peered into my Jouhari mirror, the mirror which reveals all the past sin of the person that stands in front of me._

_The black tendrils that only I could see were wrapping around her and I sighed slightly._

_.._

_..  
_

_Here was another sinner._

_..  
_

_[Hakurei, do you know what is death?]_

_[…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_She trembled, not daring to speak up and I could hardly blame her._

_There were two kinds of people who I, Yamaxanadu Sikeiki would meet during my work, passing judgment on those who I meet: _

_One of those whom challenge me, wanting to defy what they saw as a twisted sense of justice. They could not come to grasp with reality that,_

**_I wrote the book on justice_**

_.._

_..  
_

_The other in which who just tremble in fear below my feet, willing to accept all and everything that I say, knowing full well that I am justice._

_.._

_..  
_

_However, no matter who I meet, they will have to accept my judgment, willingly or no._

_._

_..  
_

_This will stay the same for all of history, till the end of time and till there is nothing left but me and Komachi, that is the truth and will forever stay that way._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Death of the physical body is when the body fails to function… ]_

_[That is accurate, Hakurei Reimu. Death, occurs when the body fails to function and thus, the ailment known as death takes over. The body will not be able to sustain itself and is quickly destroyed or devoured. Yet, there is life after death, Hakurei. Do you know, why that happens?]_

_[…]_

_[No, Yama-sama…]_

_[Everyone has magic in his or her roots. Even you, Hakurei, have magic inside you, it is part of you. People call it, the soul of a person.]_

_[The… Soul?]_

_[The soul of a person is what makes everyone unique, every single soul of a person differs from one another. Thus, each person is different. One will not have the same personality same magical ability or the same form.]_

_[Yes, Yama-sama…]_

_Still not raising her head, Hakurei Reimu knelt motionless as I finished the first half of my speech._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Hakurei, do you fear me? What do you fear?]_

_..  
_

_[… yes, Yama-sama… I… I fear death…]_

_..  
_

_[If one fear death, one should not fear me and instead fear the Ferrywoman of the Lake of Styx, the Death God Komachi. She is an embodiment of death, the reaper of souls and the one who extinguishes souls before they reach me, Hakurei Reimu.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Then… I fear myself… I fear the judgment that I would receive from Yama-sama from the actions that I have committed in the past.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_A surprise, I would not have expected Hakurei Reimu to be as wise as she is now. Her meditation might have breed wisdom in her and as that thought appeared in my mind, I smile somewhat and I allowed myself to relax._

_Perhaps, she deserves a second chance…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[So, Hakurei Reimu, you do not fear me. But fear your own decisions, your own sins and own merits…]_

_[Yes, Yama-sama…]_

_[Wise… Stand up and face your sins then, Hakurei Reimu, stand and face the embodiment of Judgment if you are willing to shoulder your own sins and merits.]_

_Right in front of me, my table appeared in front of me and as I slammed my convincement rod on the table, chains started to encircle and to imprison Hakurei Reimu from where she still knelt._

_.._

_..  
_

_[The chains represent the anger and denial that still hold on to you, clouding your mind. Only when you clear your mind of those thoughts can you face your sins, Hakurei Reimu.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_I watched her struggle within herself, a maelstrom of emotions that consisted of confusion, anger, frustration and unease that made the chains only increase in volume and their thickness._

_If such a small provocation by me has such a dramatic effect, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden does not live up to her name at all._

_.._

_..  
_

_After all, she represents… the Hakurei Spirit, a benevolent and powerful spirit that even I, the Judge of Death felt her presence even here._

_.._

_..  
_

_[…!]_

_..  
_

_Out of the blue, the confusion in her mind ceased and she had seemingly found the peaceful centre of her own mind, clearing her thoughts of disbelief, suspicion, denial and anger._

_The Inner centre of Hakurei Reimu was white, pure white and was untainted with any other color._

_[… …]_

_I was astounded by that and I struggled to keep my face impassive at such a rare sight. I have not yet seen such an untainted spirit for about a thousand years._

_[It seems you are ready, Hakurei Reimu.]_

_Standing up, the chains surrounding Hakurei Reimu just fell apart and her eyes, a sparkling brown locked with mine and as a few moments passed, the both of us smiled grimly in understanding as I announced loudly._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Let the trail begin!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

Yama-sama, Lady Sikeiki is an imposing figure, the way she looked at me made me afraid and at ease at the same time. Those eyes must have gazed upon everyone who had gone pass the yonder and she must have sent countless to hell but at the same time, countless to nirvana as well.

Her eyes, which were clear and unflinching, struck a chord with me and I felt a sense of awe just seeing her, despite her being the Supreme Judge of hell.

..

..

A part of me wanted to be like her, strong and always sure of what her place in the world is. Having some part of her confidence in passing judgment and making decisions just the way she is.

..

..

[Will you hate me, Hakurei?]

Yama-sama was the second person this day that had read my mind and so I was prepared for it.

Shaking my head, I managed a smile before telling her what I truly felt.

[Judgment, is placed by you, Yama-sama… The saying that, anything and everything that one does, will come back to you… was referring to perhaps… the judgment by you, Yama-sama?]

[That is accurate, Hakurei Reimu. Accept your judgment now, Hakurei Reimu, for I am the one who is the true embodiment of justice and I have the right and will to place judgment on you, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden.]

..

..

Slamming her rod on the table, I felt the earth below me shake and tremble under my weight.

[A-Ah? AHHH!]

..

..

The earth below me crumbled and I fell into the darkness, my scream was muffled out by the screaming of the wind around me but it was not long before I realized that it was not the screaming of the wind, but rather actual voices screaming at me in the darkness.

..

..

[Now, hear the screams of your victims. The screams of the many that you had robbed of their lives; of their future and their dreams. Look into their eyes and tell me, tell me…]

..

..

[Can you repent?

..

Can you forgive yourself?

..

Can they forgive you?

Or…

Shall you face the punishment that awaits you?]

..

..

Her stern voice echoed over everything else and I swallowed nervously and right after that, I stifled a scream as bloody hands clutched me and slowly pulled me down deeper into the darkness.

[HAKUREI!]

[HAKUREI!]

The darkness receded and I almost fainted in fright and despair at what greeted me. A sea of bloody fairies were at my feet and amongst them were a few people, clawing at me and leaving bloody scratches and claw marks all over me. Pulling me deeper and deeper into the sea of bloody and mutilated bodies, I fought the urge to scream and flail wildly even as my head was totally pulled down into the screaming mob.

Every second I could hear screams of pain and with every passing second, I felt my consciousness being ripped to smaller ribbons by them, their screams and claws corroding my very inner being.

..

..

[Do you accept your sins, Hakurei? Do you feel their pain, their hatred of you, the one who robbed everything they have and everything they could have away from them. As you accept all youkai, all people… you are the one with the biggest sin.]

..

..

[Killing the very existence that you wish to understand, destroying their lives even though they are fleeting is, murder, Hakurei.

..

Forcibly taking one's soul, one future from an existence that you believe to be equal to you, brands you as a murderer.

..

No defense shall be given to you, Hakurei. The depth of your sin is unfathomable.]

..

..

Suffocating deep in the midst of the bloody mob, I closed my eyes and relaxed, allowing them to spend their fury on me.

..

..

[I accept my actions… I am not god… I am not self-sacrificing enough to take all the pain from all of you…]

..

Praying deep in my heart, I hoped they could hear me and I hoped Lady Sikeiki could hear my prayer as well.

..

..

No matter how much I pray, I could not appease them… but, if I could lessen their pain somewhat…

..

..

[Let me fulfill your dream with you… let me live, living with the sins of taking away your life… if it would appease you… would you… tell me your dream too?]

..

Closing my eyes, I did not wish for forgiveness, nor will I wish for the lessening of my pain. All I want is for understanding, understanding of my own actions.

Would I be justified in making the right decision, or would I be outcaste for being wrong?

I want to know, I wish to know… whether I made the right decision and… would I be forgiven if I was wrong?

..

..

[I… I do not know the extent of my actions… but please… please…]

..

Begging internally as I felt my consciousness finally fade and give up, I gave my body up to my sins, the many youkai fairies I have killed over the course of my life.

..

**[let me fulfill my dreams with you… … just like how I draw strength from you… draw strength from me…]**

..

* * *

..

..

_Meanwhile, back in time… the other Shrine Maiden was staring and kneeling in front of a small grave at the back of the Moriya Shrine._

_[… Father… Mother…]_

_Kneeling, she bit her own lip in her frustration and watched as tiny droplets of blood slowly struck the stone plate. With two blotches of blood on the tomb, Sanae knelt down and wiped away the blood that was staining the stone, but what she left behind resembled how a hand print would look like if a person was dragged forcibly away._

_A bloody trail that led away to nowhere else but to a life of hardship, sorrow and of loneliness._

_.._

_..  
_

_My life, has always been hard… hasn't it, Father, mother?_

_.._

_..  
_

_Praying in her heart, she lowered her head but as she did so, she first lightly tapped her head against the solid stone block before repeatedly repeating the action with just a little more force each time._

_.._

_..  
_

_Bang, bang, bang…_

_.._

_..  
_

_Pretty soon, her entire forehead was covered with blood, the results of her labor for the past few minutes and she collapsed into a heap in front of her parent's grave._

_[Father… mother… I am weak… very weak…. I… I…]_

_Trembling, Sanae raised her hand in the air and then slammed her fist on the stone tablet slowly and deliberately repeated her actions. With each strike, the tomb shook and a splat of blood would stain yet another part of the tomb as she struck it repeatedly._

_[… huff… huff…]_

_Stopping when her hands were a bloody mess and the gravestone being partly covered with blood, Sanae's shoulders sank deeper and deeper and finally, her entire body just collapsed out of exhaustion and of loss of blood._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… I… wanted to end my life… just because I… I was weakened in my resolve; forgive this cowardly daughter of yours… I… I cannot live up to the Moriya Shrine Maiden's values… I… I…]_

_Laughing manically, Sanae rolled over and dragged her bloody hand over her face, staining her clothes and her hands at the same time._

_She was dizzy and disoriented as she started blabbering nonsense and she only caught herself when a stray leave landed straight on top of her face._

_[…]_

_[I… lost myself… lost to myself and my own desires… I can never… never… NEVER!]_

..

..

_Screaming out her anguish, Sanae cried a moment later as she started to claw herself around her neck and face, leaving bloody new trails along her neck and the sides of her face._

_[Never.. never… should never… but still… I… I… I WANTED HER, FATHER, MOTHER! I WANTED HER TO BE MINE! MIIIIINEEE!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_It was as if something had snapped in Sanae's mind. Something had undoubtedly driven her from the edge, the sanity that had restrained her inner desires and in the same time, released the caged fears that she had to deal with all her life._

_..  
_

_I have lost everything…_

_I have nothing…_

_..  
_

_A malicious grin slowly formed on Sanae's lips and she looked absolutely terrifying with that smile on her face and the many bloody splotches on her clothes and on her surroundings._

_She is like the Devil's child, smiling and literally giggling even when blood was spilled all over her._

_..  
_

_I HAVE NOTHING, NOTHING AT ALL!_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Forgive me, father, mother… Lady Yasaka… Sanae… Sanae… Sanae won't be able to serve you again…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Her values all thrown to the wind, Sanae said her farewells to the gravestone as she bowed one last time and then, unleashed her sorrow to the wind._

_Screaming, she felt her throat burn with pain and she desperately clawed at her throat to try and ease the pain. Bloody streaks became long gashes and soon enough, she could only mutter and moan as darkness slowly claimed her._

_.._

_..  
_

_AHAHAHAHA!..._

_NOTHING I HAVE,_

_NOTHING I WILL LOSE…_

_WAAAAAAAAAAAHAHAHAHAA!~~_

_.._

_..  
_

_…_

_…._

_….._

* * *

**Author's Notes: :sarcasm overloading: Ugh.. work**


	26. Chapter 26

**The Shrine of Gensokyo**

**Chapter 26: Of Judgement**

**Original Concept: Zun & Shanghai Alice**

**...**

...  
**...**

**Author's notes: So I didn't get flamed as much as I imagined.. or did you guys didn't notice what happened. Either way, i replied all reviews. But not for this chapter though.**

**And i think i got insulted, but maybe not. Meh.**

**..**

**Oh right, Touhou doesn't belong to me. Or Touhou would never have an anime. And Yui Horie would be casted as Reimu.  
**

**

* * *

**

..

..

..

_Where, where did it go wrong?_

_Where did I finally lose sight of my goal?_

_Was it when… she left?_

_Was it… when she came back?_

_Or… had it been this way… when I first came here?_

_.._

_..  
_

_Why am I here… Why am I present in this stage?_

_Why must I endure all this pain, this suffering, this indignant fate?_

_Why must I gain hope only to lose it so easily?_

_WHY?_

_WHY!_

_.._

_..  
_

_Have the gods forsaken me? Has… Lady Yasaka failed to protect me?_

_WHY?_

_._

_..  
_

_…_

_…._

_ .._

_.._

_..  
_

_Even though she knew full well that a spirit with intense hatred will become an evil spirit, Kotiya Sanae, the Moriya Shrine Maiden still thread on this path… huh?_

_[… Hey, Sanae-chan, Wake up.]_

_[Huh?]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Waking up on a small boat, Sanae blinked for a moment as she tried to get her bearings straight. Her mind was wonderfully clear and refreshed and the pain was all gone._

_Touching herself all over, Sanae breathed a sigh of relief and of disappointment in discovering that she was whole again, her body intact and her alive._

_[… where am I?]_

_Looking around, she finally spotted the hooded Ferryman that was slowly pushing the boat forward with her strong strokes on the small gondola._

_[The River Styx, Sanae-chan. You're dead.]_

_.._

_.._

_..  
_

**_You're Dead._**

**_.._**

**_.._**

**_..  
_**

_The sentence struck Sanae like a sledgehammer and she fell to her knees in shock and in some twisted way, in happiness._

_[I'm dead? I… I crossed the other side?]_

_[… unfortunately, yep.]_

..

..

_Removing the hood, the ferryman was revealed to be Onuzuka Komachi and she smiled sadly as she patted Sanae's head._

_[Silly, silly girl… why did you… have to take your own life… It's not too late thou, Sanae-chan… we can still go back.]_

_Sounding very exasperated and sorrowful, Komachi hugged Sanae once before releasing her. The gondola, without Komachi's strong strokes, slowly drifted backwards while the two of them just stood apart from one another._

_.._

_.._

_..  
_

_[No… there is nothing for me there, Komachi… I…]_

_[…]_

_[There is nothing there but pain and sadness… living my life with the pain in my heart… I should never have thought of her that way… b-but I… I still… I don't want to live with that kind of life, Komachi…]_

_Sobbing into her hands, Sanae dropped to her knees and started wailing out loud, making Komachi's hair stand on end as she clamped her eyes shut in a bid to stop the cries from affecting her._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Honestly! Stop it! You have so much to live for Sanae!]_

_Bending down, Komachi slapped her hard on her face as she gestured to the surroundings. As if on cue, images of her past started to float out of the rushing water in the form of small bubbles._

_Each small bubble showed a small part of Sanae's life and as the both of them watched, Sanae's expression slowly changed from sadness to one of reluctance._

_.._

_..  
_

_[I… I…]_

_[Sanae-chan, your life was not in vain… you have a long life ahead of you, it's too early to meet Yama-sama now!]_

_Patting her head, Komachi revealed to Sanae that she was going against Sikeiki's orders and was trying to persuade Sanae back._

_The Death god of Gensokyo was at heart a girl after all and she would not want to see her friend die so soon and not being able to accomplish anything._

_With her finger, she popped a bubble and it flashed white, showing Sanae her past more vividly._

_.._

_..  
_

_How her smile warmed that heart of all the visitors to the Shrine, how her daily acts of kindness at the Human Village made everyone just a little happier._

_The Children too looked up to her in some way and they appreciated her effort in coming to visit them._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… No, it's not true… they just… want someone to come and help them… they did not recognize me… they only recognized her, the real Shrine Maiden of Gensokyo… STOP LYING TO ME!]_

_It was Sanae's turn to slap Komachi and she did it with such force that Komachi fell down on her butt in surprise._

_[W-Wha?]_

_Rubbing her face, which was stinging from the slap, Komachi gave a deep sign before crossing her legs in an un-womanly like manner and starting to lecture Sanae._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Hey, Sanae-chan. I was being helpful here.]_

_[NO ONE ASKED YOU TO!]_

_Defiantly, Sanae snapped back at Komachi and looked away. In Komachi's eyes, Sanae was just stubborn and lost and… just shy of being a spoilt brat while in Sanae's eyes, Komachi was simply a busybody, poking her nose in someone else's business._

_.._

_..  
_

**_Idiot…_**

**_.._**

**_..  
_**

_[Well, if you sure you wanna die, then that's your prob. Sikeiki won't be easy on ya, you know that?]_

_[…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_With a small sigh, the death god resumed her task and started to push the gondola forward with a mighty 'HEAVE HO' with her scythe. Pulling her hood over her face, she quickly got into the rhythm of pushing the gondola forward and they made good progress in the first few minutes, which was spent in total silence._

_Sanae, with her back facing Komachi, made no attempt for talk but pretty soon Komachi could not bear the silence and started speaking._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Ya know, it's taking quite a long time.]_

_[…]_

_[You sins must be huge, ya?]_

_[…. Yea…]_

_[… ya know, the greatest sin is to take one's life ya?]_

_[… maybe.]_

..

..

_[Lady Sikeiki's real strict on that, she won't let them off. Even a murderer got a better chance of getting it off if he did good ya?]_

_[… mm…]_

_[…]_

_.._

_..  
_

**_Man she's stubborn._**

_.._

_..  
_

_[A person who dies with hatred will become a vengeful spirit ya?]_

_[… mm…]_

_[Vengeful spirits are never reincarnated back to people ya?]_

_[mm…]_

_[They'll spend time in hell or have their spirits extinguished… ya?]_

_[mm…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[MAN WHAT'S THE MATTER WITH YA! SANAE-CHAN!]_

_Stopping her actions, Komachi rushed forward to grab Sanae's shoulders and to shake her repeatedly._

..

..

_[YOU'RE DEAD! YOU TOOK YOUR OWN LIFE AND IS A VENGEFUL SPIRIT, SANAE-CHAN! Do you know the consequences of that? Yama-sama won't let you off easily, Sanae! Even with the amount of merits you did in your life, you won't be spared, Sanae!]_

_[… ya…]_

_[Sikeiki-chan goes by the book and she will judge you in black and white, Sanae! You… You'll…]_

_Shaking her head, Komachi tried not to think about the things that will befall Sanae as she desperately tried to persuade Sanae to not give up her life._

_[Please Sanae-chan, there is still time. We can still go back!]_

_[… no… there is nothing for me… nothing as the Moriya Shrine Maiden… and nothing for Kotiya Sanae…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

..

..

_Lowering her head, Sanae never shed a single tear as she grabbed Komachi's hand and with her other hand, placed Komachi's scythe, which was sitting on the boat to her neck._

_[Kill me, Komachi… extinguish my spirit if you do not want me to meet your mistress… she will understand… I know it…]_

_[Sa-Sanae-chan!]_

_The look of determination on Sanae's face shook Komachi to the core and she was at a loss of words. She had met countless of people during the course of her lifetime and this was not the first time that someone had requested for her own spirit to be extinguished. But it was the first she met that it seemed so unreasonable._

_She was not due to die so young or to have her spirit extinguished according to the book._

_.._

_..  
_

_Her fate was twisted by her own mind…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[No. I won't allow it. There are too many people waiting for you on the other side, Sanae.]_

_Shaking her head, Komachi slapped her again and this time, she threw her to the end of the gondola and started to turn the gondola around._

_[W-What are you doing, Komachi! I, I don't want to go back! Stop!]_

_Crying out to her, Sanae settled down when she caught sight of the expression on Komachi's face._

_.._

_..  
_

_Why? Why would someone show that expression to someone like me?_

_.._

_..  
_

_Turning to look at the river styx, Sanae was taken aback again when she saw her past again, this time reflecting on the river of the styx and she could clearly hear what was being said in her past, something that she had not heard before._

_.._

_.._

_..  
_

_Bless you, Kotiya-san… Thank you for saving my child…_

_Sanae onee-chan, can we go and play at the Shrine?_

_Kotiya-san, the harvest was as good as you predicted, thank you!_

_.._

_..  
_

**_Will you be my friend, Sanae?_**

**_ .._**

_All those words made Sanae confused, were they not just wanting to borrow her power and not truly liking her?_

_Were they not taking her for granted and was just getting close to her for her powers?_

_ .._

_..  
_

_..  
_

_She recalled her reason for taking her own life:_

_The realization that everything she has strived for was in vain… and that, she had broken the Moriya Shrine Maiden values of having strong and unclean desires for her._

_ .._

_..  
_

_[… I can never be forgiven for my crimes… I… could not bear the thought that I had achieved nothing after all… I am just worthless… no one will ever…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Idiot. Look closer.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Hearing Komachi's harsh words, Sanae bristled but she looked harder anyway, deep into the clear waters of the Styx and she saw:_

_.._

_..  
_

_[L-Lady Yasaka?]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Sanae saw her patron goddess shadow looking over her all the time while she was carrying out her errands even thou it was her who had sent her out on her behalf._

_She was like a shadow, always looking after her and taking care of her even in her deepest needs._

_She saw too, that Lady Yasaka was the one who always watched over her when she was ill and the one who encouraged her to keep her faith even in the toughest of situations._

_She loved Sanae and…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[L-Lady Yasaka…]_

_She would grieve and lose herself the moment she left Lady Yasaka's side._

_.._

_.._

_.._

_

* * *

..  
_

**_Nonsense… she is using you as a tool to stay alive, Sanae._**

**_You are the shrine maiden and the strongest believer in the Moriya Shrine…_**

**_Without you, she would likely perish and disappear…_**

**_She is just using you for her own survival!_**

**_Her love for you is born of necessity!_**

**_.._**

**_..  
_**

_A different voice inside Sanae told her that and she nodded her head in agreement to the devil's voice._

_[Lady Yasaka would find a new Shrine Maiden… she would and forget about me later…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Turning her head away, she tried hard to ignore the image of Lady Yasaka sobbing at her tomb being reflected by the River Styx, showing her future if she continued on this path._

_.._

_..  
_

**_Jump from here…_**

**_There is nothing the Death God can do if you do that…_**

**_Jump…_**

**_And all your worries will be gone, gone with the wind…_**

**_Jump Sanae, Jump…_**

**_.._**

**_..  
_**

_[Yea…]_

_..  
_

**_Jump…_**

**_.._**

**_..  
_**

_[Jump… huh?]_

_Slowly standing up, Sanae looked to see that Komachi was too engrossed in steering to notice her and she smiled slightly and said her goodbyes to her._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Thank you for trying to help, Komachi… but there truly is nothing for me…]_

_.._

_..  
_

**_Jump…_**

**_.._**

**_..  
_**

_[yea… jump…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

[…]

I opened my eyes to see Yama-sama, Lady Sikeiki staring down at me, her eyes not showing any expression at all and I shuddered to think of the judgment that would be placed on me.

A bonus however was that suddenly, all the deceased had disappeared in the instant that I had opened my eyes.

Almost as if they had forgiven me, I felt a weight lift of my shoulders and I smiled a little.

..

..

Taking their dreams away from them was what I did, but at the same time, I had pledged to live on, stronger then ever for their sake.

In a way, I had taken their lives to lengthen mine… but, I was still, a murderer.

A mass murderer being judged by the Yama-sama and as her expression grew sterner and sterner by the second, it did not appear to be going very well for me.

..

..

[Defendant, Hakurei Reimu.]

[Yes, Yama-sama…]

..

..

Lowering my head, I knelt down and awaited my judgment to come from her.

She was right after all, the power to see things in black and white, from right and wrong is undeniable and I will bear the judgment wholly on my shoulders.

..

..

[Listen well, for I shall not repeat myself. I, with the powers bequeath on me, shall deliver the judgment on you, the one named as the Hakurei Shrine Maiden of Gensokyo, Hakurei Reimu.]

[Yes, Yama-sama…]

..

..

[For one to be judged a murderer, one must be guilty of taking a life of another person that one recognizes as sentient and is on the same level as one. This, frees you, defendant Hakurei Reimu from being called a murderer when one kills for survival.

Thus, one is not guilty for slaying and consuming meat.]

[… y-yes?]

..

..

Allowing a little smile to grace her features, I felt my spirits soar a little as she allowed that small joke to lighten the mood just a little.

..

..

[Yet, you are a unique case, Hakurei Reimu. You, who claim to be the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, had slain countless youkai fairies on the course of your life.

A small appeal placed on your behalf by the statements of all the people in Gensokyo states that Hakurei Reimu from the ages of one to sixteen is not to be confused with the Hakurei Reimu that existed from the age of sixteen to your current age of thirty.]

..

..

[That alone, makes you a unique case as your beliefs has migrated southwards, as I would like to stress.]

[Hakurei Reimu, at the age of twelve to the age of sixteen, you had slain countless youkai… if, I were to count you accountable for that, you would have to first recognize that youkai exists in the same level of sentience as you do, which; at the age of twelve to sixteen, you did not and thus, you are not a murderer.]

..

..

[However, if we were to hold you accountable at this age, at this time of your belief, you will be held as a mass murderer.

Charged with causing the deaths of countless youkai fairies, most of which is done in cold blood. As one who claims to bridge the gap between youkai and humans, you are the person responsible for the deaths of so many fairies, whom you claim as being similar to humans.]

Slamming the convincement rod on the table, I winced when chains started to coil tightly around me again, surely a bad sign.

..

..

..

[I repeat myself, Hakurei Reimu, you are a murderer, killing hundreds and thousands of fairies, a life form you claim as similar to humans. Do you, or do you not accept the judgment placed by me?]

..

..

I held my breath uneasily but the answer was clear from the start.

Lady Sikeiki was the judge of souls and there was no mistaking that I, if she claimed, killed youkai fairies by the truck load, is guilty of such a crime.

To be honest, I was horrified at my own actions, my previous self's action…

But as explained by Lady Sikeiki, I, at that time did not have the same belief as me… thus my actions when I was younger. But, the undeniably truth was that my hands were stained with blood from those fairies.

..

..

If I did not accept her decision, I would be contradicting my own statement in claiming that youkai fairies were not similar to me.

The decision was there from the start.

..

Responsibility for my own actions, even if it was something that I had not remembered.

..

[Yes.]

..

[…]

..

..

The chains fell away and Lady Sikeiki sounded quite pleased with my reply, something I took to heart.

..

..

[In light of your acceptance, I shall review the rest of the appeals from the statements from your past…]

It took a long time but I was patient as Lady Sikeiki reviewed to me the cases one by one on the statements from my past.

They range from spoken and written words of thanks from the people, to the pain and suffering being told straight from the youkai's point of view.

I was being evenly hated and loved by the people of Gensokyo and the people of the human world.

..

..

[You did those actions in self defense of the people of Gensokyo…

Done in cold blood where this action can be carried out in another manner, Hakurei Reimu.

..

An act of kindness that cannot be overlooked, Hakurei Reimu.

This life was taken not be necessity, Hakurei Reimu.

..

Yet, this action can be said to be commendable, making the effort to avoid this circumstance.

Clearly, the fault still lies with you, Hakurei Reimu…]

..

..

Many statements were reviewed and told to me, a process that seemed a lifetime and in a blink of an eye at the same time.

..

..

[Hakurei Reimu.]

[Yes, Yama-sama?]

I had remained silent during the entire process while she was reviewing her case and by now, I was anxious to hear what her final judgment on me was. It was an emotional roller coaster ride for me, with Lady Sikeiki speaking about my merits and about my sins a second later.

..

..

[May the great Hakurei Spirit bless… me?]

..

..

[There will be, no blessings for you, Hakurei Reimu.]

..

..

All of a sudden, the lights went out and I was facing nothing but darkness. I tried to move but apparently, chains had once more tied around me without me noticing and were restraining me.

I felt my heart jump up to my throat and I swallowed nervously at the prospect of facing an unknown fate in the darkness.

At the least, I wanted to know how and who will be the one responsible for my end.

..

..

[Hakurei Reimu, your judgment will be…]

..

..

As if mocking me, Lady Sikeiki paused and the awkward silence that followed made my heart beat faster and for adrenaline to pump through my veins even more.

..

..

[Postponed..]

[H-Huh?]

..

..

The darkness receded and when that happened, I found myself back in the tiny room right in the middle of the Moriya Shrine with Lady Sikeiki sitting peacefully in front of me.

..

..

[Your judgment is postponed, Hakurei Reimu.]

Calmly sipping tea, Lady Sikeiki noticed me staring in utter disbelief at her and she smiled a little before sticking her nose up a little, showing a little haughtiness to me

[Y-Yama-sama, b-but why? I- I…]

[Do you want to be sentenced, now?]

[N-No, of course not now but… but…]

..

..

Waving my hands frantically in front of me, I must have made a fool of myself as lady Sikeiki laughed at my expression as she offered some tea to me.

[Here, have some tea and calm yourself down, Hakurei.]

[T-Thank you…]

Embarrassed, I nodded and sipped the tea as if it was the most aromatic tea in the world, savoring every drop as if it was my last thing I would ever taste.

..

..

[Thank you for your testimonials…]

Snapping back to reality when I heard her voice, I blinked in surprise when I saw Lady Sikeiki speaking with my two companions. Contrary to how they behaved in front of Lady Yasaka, the two of them were eager and friendly with Lady Sikeiki, even playing with her hair and making her giggle with their antics.

To think that the fairies would be so accustomed to the Judge of Death and not to a resident goddess just boggles my mind and I sat, thunderstruck at that scene.

..

..

[This will count in your favor, Hakurei…]

Ending the conversation with them, Lady Sikeiki took another sip of tea before staring earnestly at me, trying to gauge a response from me but I just sat there, like a cat had bitten my tongue even as my two companions returned to my side.

[Those two, are really very likeable fairies, Hakurei. You should cherish their company like they treasure yours.]

[Yes, Lady Sikeiki… erm…]

..

..

Mustering my courage, I pointedly asked her about why the fairies seemed so familiar with Lady Sikeiki and she replied very casually.

[They have seen me before, countless times in fact.]

[Eh?]

..

..

That was news to me and I looked quizzically at them only to gather some feelings of confusion and then nothing yet again.

They seemed to have settled down quite easily with her and I found it pointless to pursue the issue further.

..

..

[Souls are always recycled, even yours. But for small spirits like fairies, their souls are never recycled and they retain memories from their previous lives.

When they die, they reappear the other day with the same memories and the same powers. This, is consistent with all fairies but is not the same for stronger youkai who has personalities.]

..

..

[Ah… our personalities makes us difference, is that right, Lady Sikeiki?]

[That is accurate, Hakurei Reimu. A soul's personality is not born or is it made, it is influenced by one's development, inside or outside the womb. With fairies, that differs as there is no development in their lives.

Born whole and not to change and with limited, if any intelligence at all, fairies are the purest of souls, purest of hearts and yet, the weakest of bodies.]

..

..

Lecturing me, Lady Sikeiki patted the fairies head before telling me that the only exception to this rule was the Elder Youkai.

..

..

[Youkai like Letty Whiterock and Lily White will reincarnate indefinitely even if they are killed with their personalities intact as they are part of Gensokyo. The embodiment of winter and embodiment of spring will appear and disappear with the seasons, never to disappear till the seasons do as well.]

[Then, Lady Sikeiki… what about youkai like… Remilia and Flan?]

[If they reach me, their souls will be recycled and their personalities erased, same as every other youkai in the world.]

..

..

[I am the end of all things, the Judge of Souls, the Judge of Virtues… If you pass me, you will reach the other three judges. Fail and you shall be erased from this world, your soul returned to the great cycle as my judgment decrees.

You, Hakurei Reimu, have your sentenced postponed due to the fact that, it is not your time to leave this world of the living and to join the realm of the dead.]

..

..

Narrowing her eyes, Lady Sikeiki returned to her stern demeanor as my two companions sat on each of her shoulders like guardians for her.

Her shadow elongated to cover the whole room and a part of me as she stood up, menacing with her convincement rod and the portal of hell that just as suddenly appeared behind her.

..

..

[But, may this be a warning and encouragement to you, Hakurei Reimu. My judgment on you is not set in stone.

It may or may not change in time as you live your life, Hakurei Reimu. It may be swift or may be slow, but have no doubt; your judgment is never final. Your actions shall vary your judgment, Hakurei Reimu.]

..

..

* * *

..

..

[Your sins are present but so is your merits. Do not allow your sins to cast a shadow on your life, Hakurei Reimu.

Do not allow yourself to be complacent in your actions due to your merits.

Do not lose yourself in your despair over the amount of sins that I have seen in your soul, nor be reckless in the light of your merits.

It takes just a small stain on your soul to damn you to hell for all of eternity, Shrine Maiden of the Hakurei Spirit. This, is your final warning.]

..

..

Sternly, Lady Sikeiki ended her lecture by rapping my head with her convincement rod and with a small, sad smile on her face, slowly faded away from view.

[I shall, take my leave now. Live your life fully and live the way you choose, Hakurei Reimu.]

..

..

[Yama-sama! I have just one question!]

Standing up, I scrambled to my feet to grab her rapidly fading form to ask her one final question.

[Is the path that I am threading now right? Is my actions justified? Yama-sama!]

..

..

[… …]

She never offered an answer, as Lady Sikeiki simply disappeared with the wind with a sad smile on her face.

[…]

* * *

**Author's Notes: If anyone asked me how i wrote it, i'll just shrug**

R&R!


	27. Chapter 27

**The Shrine of Gensokyo**

**Chapter 27: Of Who I am**

**Original Concept: ZUN & Shanghai Alice**

**Written by: wrathie**

**...**

**...**

**Author's Notes: Has it been a month?**

**

* * *

..  
**

..

[I shall, take my leave now. Live your life fully and live the way you choose, Hakurei Reimu.]

..

..

[Yama-sama! I have just one question!]

Standing up, I scrambled to my feet to grab her rapidly fading form to ask her one final question.

[Is the path that I am threading now right? Is my actions justified? Yama-sama!]

..

..

[… …]

She never offered an answer, as Lady Sikeiki simply disappeared with the wind with a sad smile on her face.

[…]

* * *

..

..

..

_[Sanae!]_

_A voice suddenly cried out to me and I spun around in confusion, losing my footing and slamming my poor head back onto the body of the gondola._

_[Ahh…]_

_My vision slowly went black and the last thing I saw was Komachi's frantic expression as she rushed over to my side._

_[Sanae-chan!]_

_[Sanae-chan!]_

..

..

_Ahh… even her voice was fading away, like on the other end of a faulty radio._

_[Heh… I'm sorry… everyone, I'll have to… go first…]_

_[Sanae-chan!]_

_I managed a small smile for her benefit and with a final effort, I raised my head to her and kissed her lightly on her cheek._

_[Thank you… Komachi… and… sorry…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_..  
_

_In the darkness of my own mind, I floated casually, wanting to just end my pain._

_It would be soon now, I could feel the surroundings get just a bit colder with every passing moment. Surely I would finally leave the world now?_

_I appreciated Komachi for trying to save me, despite the fact that I am not very close to the Death God… She is kind and powerful, independent and confident… Some traits I would dearly want to have…_

_.._

_..  
_

_Best of all, she has someone who she truly cares about and that someone equally cares for her, despite her not showing it very frequently._

_.._

_..  
_

_Do I have someone that I truly care about? Someone that I would lay down my life unconditionally without any hesitation?_

_People who do not know me would surely say that I have, after all… I do have Lady Yasaka, right?_

_She is always there for me, just like a shadow, following where I go and granting me power when I need it._

_.._

_..  
_

_But, Lady Yasaka to me is just my Patron Goddess… I loved her yes, but it was bred in me. I was bred and taught and educated to always follow Lady Yasaka._

_Sometimes, as twisted the thought is; I wonder if I had even loved her at all…_

_I was her attendant, thinking everything of her and doing everything she asks of me, even in the expense of my own happiness._

_That strikes me as eternal servitude, not something I had not seen before as I knew of the Perfect Maid, Izayoi Sakuya._

_The difference between the two of us was that I had not found a real reason besides the fact that she was my Patron Goddess for me to serve Lady Yasaka._

_.._

_..  
_

_I had sold my soul to her, just because she raised me… was that Love?_

_.._

_..  
_

_I do not know… nor can I tell her feelings towards me._

_.._

_..  
_

_She seemed distant to me, even more so when I got defeated by Hakurei Reimu and even further when Hakurei Reimu disappeared from Gensokyo._

_No matter what my achievements were, I would never get praised for them, a fact that I was first sorrowful about and then used to._

_Wasn't she supposed to praise me, to love me? Why.. why do I feel so betrayed by her?_

_.._

_..  
_

_[There is no one that cared about me after all…]_

_I truly have nothing left in the other side of the border…_

_Nothing at all to bind me to the world of the living._

_.._

_..  
_

_..  
_

_It was getting colder and colder, soon I would not be able to feel anything anymore._

_Not that it mattered._

_Bitterly, I comforted by telling myself that it would soon be over, soon I would be free of my pain and everything else._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Sanae!]_

_An unfamiliar voice suddenly called out to me, the same voice that called out when I was on the gondola. It was unfamiliar, yet I believe I had heard it before. I had heard that voice before, where could it I have heard it? _

_Was it a stranger's voice? It could not be **her** voice, she has left me, so so long ago…_

_If she was still here, I can perhaps ask her.. or I can ask her, after I go over this final border... right?  
_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Sa-e!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_No…? It was someone that I knew… I could somehow connect with that voice and for a fleeting moment, my resolve to end my life was shaken._

_.._

_..  
_

_[SA-E!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_A small glimmer of yellow light appeared right in front of me with that last call for my name and I numbly stared at it. Resembling a firefly, it slowly floated towards me even as I shrank away from the light._

_The light's warm made me afraid that I would lose the resolve and I inched away from it._

_.._

_..  
_

_[…]_

_As stubborn as I was, the small orb of light finally caught up with me and bobbed up and down in front of my face, daring me to touch it and touch it I did._

_.._

_..  
_

_[!]_

_Warmth spread slowly through me as soon as I touched the glimmer or light and as I wondered at what would happen, the light slowly lit the surroundings around me by causing me to glow slightly orangey yellow._

_Feeling warm and fuzzy, I struggled internally to give up and accept the warmth that told me to stay alive, reminding me how intoxicating life is._

_ .._

_..  
_

_[No… I have nothing left… so do not tempt me…please?]_

_Telling it to no one else but myself, I sobbed as the warmth made me regret me decision even more. It reminded me of a time where I would be hugged by Lady Yasaka when I was really young…_

_My father left my mother when she was still pregnant with me and my mother passed away when giving birth to me, leaving me alone in the world to fend for myself._

_.._

_..  
_

_I was brought up at an orphanage and when I was old enough, I went back to the Shrine to live a solitary life. Lady Yasaka appeared before me one day and ever since then, I was not lonely anymore…_

_She taught me many things and I was eternally grateful for her tutelage and her protection._

_Countless times she would save me from accidents or from people trying to take advantage of me due to my plight._

_One incident that particular stood up was from a family that wanted to adopt me but their true intention was to take over the shrine. They were subsequently spooked out of the shrine by Lady Yasaka's powers…_

_..._

_..  
_

_Without Lady Yasaka, I would be all alone in the world…_

_But there was something that was not right…_

_.._

_..  
_

_This feeling of warmth, of someone hugging me and the scent made me feel nostalgic all over again…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Sanae, stop sucking on your thumb!]_

_[Oh Sanae… you dirtied yourself again…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_I started hearing voices and involuntarily, tears started to fall, trickling down my cheeks as I touched my self as well, shocked at what I am doing. Haven't I gotten the resolve to end this?  
_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Sanae! You're a naughty girl, come on!]_

_[You're hiding there! I saw you Sanae! Don't try to run!]_

_[Ahaha~ it tickles, Sanae…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_There was something or someone missing in my life, a missing piece of my past that I had neglected to find out. It might not have seemed important before but now, it is the one thing that perhaps can persuade me to live my life again._

_Here was someone that really cared for me, I could sense that just from her words and her warmth and I felt more and more tears threatening to well up from my eyes._

_She was not like the one that left me, she loved me too... but her love was born out of curiosity and then changed to love._

_.._

_..  
_

_.._

_Leaving now, i wonder if I would ever see her again... the person who could read my mind and my heart._

_.._

_..  
_

_[No… stop… I… I…]_

_ .._

_..  
_

_[Sanae-chan! I love you too!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Fuzzy images from my past, where I was at a young and tender age started popping up around me, I saw myself looking up at someone that I did not recognize._

_Her face was obscured by my failing memory and I bit my lip in frustration, both in not being able to see her face and the realization that I truly had someone who loved me after all._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Sa-e!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_She was calling out to me in the darkness, trying to reach me and my lonely heart._

_.._

_..  
_

_Perhaps she had been calling out to me every day but I had never heard it, a lonely voice calling out to me all the time, waiting in vain to be heard._

_.._

_..  
_

_[no…]_

_I was outright sobbing now, the memory was too much for me to bear suddenly, the lost feelings of warmth and the fuzzy feeling in my chest just made me want to cry._

_How long have I not being comforted or have such a feeling of bliss like this?_

_All this, from a person I had clearly forgotten and had disappeared from my life._

_To know that she had never forgotten me and that she still loved me the same from so so many years ago._

_..  
_

_It was too much…_

_.. _

_

* * *

_

..

..

_[H-How… who… why…]_

_I wished the images would be clearer and would reveal who it was… it could never be my mother as she had passed away…_

_The time gap between when I was born and when I met Lady Yasaka was a blur to me but it was the same time where she was with me._

_Never leaving my side, she really did love me just the way I was, without caring that I was the Moriya Shrine Maiden and she was like a surrogate mother to me…_

..

..

_That much I can gather from my past memories:_

_The feelings of bliss while hugging her,_

_How happy I was when she praised me_

_How she encourage me to walk_

_How she pushed me for my first swing ride_

_.._

_..  
_

_The River Styx is one wonderful and evil place, I discovered both my despair and my hope in the same place._

_[I… I…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[SANAE!]_

_Hearing her voice, childish and mature at the same time, I nodded and reached my hand out to where the sound was coming from._

_If anything, I wanted to see her face, the person who had loved me in the past and still do even now when I am lingering between the border of life and death._

_[SANAE!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Desperately, I reached out for the glimmer of light, which had floated away and with every passing second, my actions became more frantic as it floated just slightly out of my reach._

_[No…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[No!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Perhaps I was not trying hard enough as the ball of light faded away, taking with it the warmth and the fading images of my past. I desperately clawed around me to see if I could get hold of something, anything to remind myself that everything was real but sadly, there was nothing I could hold on to._

_I was helpless yet again, drifting in the darkness to who knows where?_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… Ha… Haha…]_

_Laughing to myself, I shed tears of despair and I internally wondered when will my tears run dry?_

_Gaining hope and losing hope was like an unbroken cycle to me, when could I truly break out of this accursed fate of mine? Was it my fault for giving up so soon or was the gods just mocking me, giving me hope to take it away from me._

_.._

_..  
_

_[I… I won't give up… It might be too late… but, I want to be true to myself…]_

_Closing my eyes, I tried hard to remember the same feeling of warmth and happiness that I felt when I was with her, the person from my past._

_I was happiest when I could touch her and I so similarly, I held my hands wide as if wanting to hug someone._

_[…]_

_Scarcely daring to hope, my hands closed in on one another and lo and behold, I felt something being squeezed by me._

_[Ah…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Could it be?_

_.._

_..  
_

_Warmth spread through me almost immediately, dispelling the freezing cold that I had felt for so long. It was like a single drop of hope among all the despair that I had felt earlier and I felt reborn somehow._

_I did not dare to open my eyes as I feared it to be a dream again, for fate to be wicked enough to grab my only hope away from me again._

_I do not know if I can take anymore of this and so, I just enjoyed her company, the smell of her scent as I hugged her tighter than anything I've ever hugged before in my life._

_[Sanae, thank goodness…]_

_Her voice was real, I could feel her throat moving as she spoke those words to me and I felt my heart just melting from those tender words, spoken with love for me that I just wanted to cry._

_[… ah…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_It was my mind who had the last laugh as I felt myself get weaker and weaker and I was struggling to maintain consciousness in a split second._

_Was… I going to die after all?_

_.._

_..  
_

_[No!]_

_Protesting strongly, I gripped her body even more strongly as I shook my head desperately._

_[Please, I do not want to die! Not now! Please!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Thank you… Komachi…]_

_Clutching on to Sanae's hands, which were white from her death grip on my clothes, I took off my hat and bowed to the Shinigami. She had specially ferried her soul back across the styx despite her orders and she was surely going to get scolded because of that._

_[I, I do not know how to thank you for sparing our Sanae…]_

_.._

_...  
_

_[Save it, Suwako. Just keep her out of trouble yea? She's surely a handful, I'll leave her to you, kay? I gotta get myself back before Sikeiki comes after me…]_

_Grumbling to herself, Komachi smiled and waved to me as she leapt from the Shrine Grounds to the air and soared away quickly from sight._

_.._

_..  
_

_Left alone with Sanae, I knelt down and caressed her hair with my hands. It has been so long since I was able to touch her with my hands and I relished the moment for quite a while, kissing her on the forehead repeatedly and hugging her just to feel that I was not dreaming._

_It really is Sanae, my Sanae and she finally, finally had enough faith in me to hear me…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… foolish girl…]_

_I was struggling so hard not to cry that my entire face was red from the effort as I looked at the wreck that just hours before was a beautiful girl._

_.._

_..  
_

_[If I had been here sooner…]_

_Shaking my head, I recounted the events of me chancing upon Sanae._

_.._

_..  
_

_.._

* * *

_…_

_I had left Reimu and was going to take a small nap to recover my strength when I suddenly felt Sanae's life-force diminish and I quickly dashed over to where she was._

_Every since her birth, I was a constant shadow over her, watching over her and was the first person to sense any disturbance in her, emotionally or physically._

_This time however, I was too late to stop her as her soul had already left her when I arrived._

_.._

_..  
_

_How I cried when I saw that, it could never be described as I clung on to her body and wept openly. Her bloodied and lifeless body was the most horrible sight I've ever witnessed and it will forever haunt me in my dreams from here onwards._

_I tried every means to revive her, breathing in some of my divine breath to her and even using all my power to cure her wounds, all to no avail as she did not stir._

_Throughout the whole ordeal, I could do nothing but call out to her in hope that she could hear me, knowing full well that she never will hear my voice. But nonetheless I still cried out to her, hoping for a miracle to happen._

_ .._

_..  
_

_My tears dropped freely and a good number of them splashed on to Sanae's clothes, staining them even redder when they mixed with the pool of blood below her._

_.._

_..  
_

_I did not know the reason for her apparent suicide but I did not care, I wanted her back in the world of the living, even if it would cost me my own life to do so._

_But, I was at a total lost to what to do, I could not truly manifest my powers, not with my faith at an all time low and my powers severely hampered after stitching up her wounds._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Sanae… SANAE!]_

_All I could do was to squat by her side, calling her name and desperately trying to hold her when I knew that I could not, not unless she allowed me to touch her by believing in me, having faith in someone that she had obviously forgotten._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Sanae!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Countless times I tried to call her and countless times my hand grabbed nothing as I simply went through her. Something which did not exist cannot touch her and I wept openly at being able to do nothing even as I felt faint from using my limited powers._

_[SANAE!]_

_Screaming one more time, I felt hope when she suddenly stirred._

_[Sanae!]_

_It could not be, she was dead, her soul had left her body!_

_Reality must be playing a cruel joke on me as just a few seconds ago I was trying to deny that she had left the world but now I was denying that she is coming back to life._

..

..

_[Sanae! Oh please, let this be real, Sanae!]_

_Clasping my hands together, I watched and hoped for the best._

_Feeling more helpless than ever before, I wished Reimu was here now. At least with her around, I could manifest my virtues to help Sanae. I could only cure her superficial wounds with my limited strength and even that was not sufficient._

_.._

_..  
_

_For someone who did not exist to save a person was asking too much…_

_But then again, expecting someone who did not exist to grieve a person's death was asking too much as well…_

_[W-who are you…]_

_I heard her speak and I felt my heart quicken when I considered the implications of her words._

_Seemingly alive again, I saw a solitary tear slowly form and dribble down her side of her cheeks._

_Sanae was crying, my Sanae was crying… why is she crying? Is she afraid of leaving the world?_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Yo, Suwako!]_

_Hearing an unfamiliar voice, I whirled around to see one person I had not seen in a long time._

_[Komachi! Did you come to play?]_

_Trying to sound cheerful, I raised my hands up in a bid to stop Komachi from seeing Sanae but I need not have tried._

_[Silly, you do know that I will ferry her over, don'cha?]_

_[…]_

_Being shot down by Komachi, I bit my own lip as I just scratched my head in confusion at her cheery exterior._

_As a rule, we gods have no say or sway over the judge of the netherworld although we are embodiments of people's faith. But we do maintain a line of communication between us, as seen by Yasaka speaking with Sikeiki this morning._

_But, Sanae was her friend… did she find it funny that Sanae had died?_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Woah there, calm down ya! I brought her back, for your sake.]_

_Reading my mind and my actions as I lowered my hat down to cover my eyes, Komachi raised both her hands up in protest as she dropped her scythe to the floor._

_Falling with a large clang, a silver object shot from her sleeves and it struck me on the chest. Interestingly however, Sanae flinched and reacted when I touched the silver orb in my arms._

_.._

_..  
_

_[She is a stubborn girl… it wasn't her time to leave… yet she's still clinging on to me. You've got to have a talk with her, must be in her rebellious mood again or it's that time of the month again.]_

_Half jokingly, Komachi slapped my back as I gave a large sigh of relief and I collapsed into a heap on the floor._

_[I threw Sanae's spirit back from the Styx and it somehow split into two… half clung on to me and the other half went back to her body.]_

_[This is Sanae's spirit?]_

_Looking at the silvery orb in my hands, I hugged it tightly and it radiated warmth, warming me slightly as stroked it._

_[Don't get attached will ya? Without that Sanae won't ever wake up.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Nodding, I walked towards Sanae and placed the silver orb on her blood stained forehead before kissing it and pushing on it._

_The silver orb entered Sanae's body with nary a hitch and she emitted light for a brief moment._

_[!]_

_But to my horror, she still did not breath and I hurriedly called her name._

_[Sanae! SANAE!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Before I knew it however, I was shaking Sanae with my hands and I stopped immediately upon noticing it._

_[!]_

_[Sanae!]_

_She had enough faith in me for me to touch her!_

_I felt dizzy suddenly and it took a while before I regained my composure for me to gently nudge her._

_[Sanae, please… wake up….]_

_Almost imploring her, I hugged her desperately and the miracle happened._

_.._

_..  
_

_She hugged me back in a death grip that made me squeal in pain._

_[Sanae… thank goodness…]_

_I was happy that she has returned from the land of the dead, happy that I could touch her and happy that she could hear me as well. But all that was overshadowed when Komachi squatted down in front of me and whispered to me._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… she's not out of the clear yet. Death is a fickle thing. She might take her life again, Suwako. It's up to you to keep her in the land of the living, hear me?]_

_Behaving just like how the death god of Gensokyo should behave. Komachi swung her giant scythe over her shoulders and snorted, rubbing her nose as she glared at Sanae._

_.._

_..  
_

_[I will take her life again, Suwako. I don't know when but when it does, not even your will or your power will save her. I gave you a break today of course, you owe me that.]_

_[Y-You mean…]_

_[Hmph. Even I take requests from old friends, even if it goes against my job. Sikeiki will understand too I reckon.]_

_ .._

_..  
_

_Never have I ever been happier that I knew the Death god and the Yama of Gensokyo as I did now. Our history stretch way back, even longer than the time I knew Yasaka. They were good friends and they saved my Sanae, for my sake…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Thank you Komachi… really, thank you…]_

_Sobbing as I hugged Sanae, I heard Komachi's scythe being driver to the ground as she spoke again._

_[I think you should know this, Suwako.]_

_[?]_

_Komachi never shed her serious demeanor and I inwardly sensed that what she was going to say surely did not bode well and I swallowed nervously._

_Being just inches away from me, Komachi narrowed her eyes and whispered to me._

_ .._

_..  
_

_[….]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[NO!]_

_Shaking my head at her words, I clung on to Sanae tightly and furiously denied her words._

_[You're lying! There's no way Sanae… No Way that Sanae….]_

_[Oh yes… there is nothing left in her soul. Empty. She is empty, Suwako and there is nothing holding or restraining her from taking her own life, with perhaps, the exception of you and Yasaka.]_

_[…]_

_[If one does not have anything to protect, anything to live for, anything for one's soul to enable it to cling on to life, the soul is empty and dead. So bear heed, Suwako…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… I… I understand…]_

_With my face not betraying the expression of my heart, I nodded to Komachi and thanked her for saving Sanae on my behalf._

_[Thank you… Komachi…]_

_…_

_…._

_

* * *

_

..

..

_Back in the present, I was still tending to Sanae as she still held me in a death grip with her hands._

_Ever since her soul had returned to her body, she had been constantly whispering the words: 'who are you…'_

_'please… don't leave me…' in constant repetition of one another to the point of driving me half-insane with the amount of desperation in her voice._

_Tears too were leaking out of Sanae more than a leaky barrel and pretty soon my sleeves were filled with the remnants of her tears. But despite all that, I was not complaining as I had finally cured Sanae of all her superficial wounds. All that is left is for her to wake up and for me to greet her, scold her and then spend life with her again._

_.._

_..  
_

_But above all that, there was the words that Komachi had left me as a parting gift and I had plenty of time as I tended over Sanae to ponder over those words._

_.._

_..  
_

_[She will take her life again, Suwako. She will and there is nothing you or Yasaka can do to stop her._

_She has nothing left in this love, she said this and she solemnly believed in that._

_Somehow, you brought her back with your powers coupled with her desire to find someone who love her… but that miracle will not repeat itself._

_Till the day she finds the reason for existing, Kotiya Sanae is a walking zombie.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… Sanae… would you forgive me?]_

_I gently eased her hands off me as I prayed silently to myself that I had interpreted Komachi's words rightly._

_[….no… don't go…]_

_Her words struck a chord with me but I steeled myself nonetheless._

_[I… I really… really hope that we can… see each other again… Sanae…]_

_Kissing her on her forehead, I expanded all my available power to stitch up her wounds and to leave just the tiniest sign of my presence in front of her._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… hope, given to one who is desperate, is the strongest gift of all…]_

_Holding my tears, I ran my fingers through her hair one final time before stepping away from her and running into the small forest surrounding the Moriya Shrine that was and will remain my home._

_.._

_..  
_

_…_

_…_

_

* * *

..  
_

[I'm sorry… Suwako… I did not fulfill my promise with you…]

Hidden in the shadows, the other goddess whispered to herself as she furiously wiped away the tears from her eyes. Crossing her arms, she sighed and slowly walked away from the area, not making any sound or any sign of her presence.

[I pray for your success, Suwako… and to be able to see the smile on her face again, my good friend.]

Raising a hand, she gathered green orbs around her and with a single command from her hand; they shot away from her in all directions of Gensokyo.

[… But now… we have to prepare for the worst…]

Ruffling her sleeves, a serious expression appeared on her face as she turned to look at the little messenger that was perched on her shoulder.

..

..

[… Convey my message to them that I will do whatever I can…]

The little messenger nodded her head and took her leave almost immediately, leaving her alone in the courtyard.

[… Now what's left is of my guests…]

Nodding to herself, Yasaka Kanako slowly faded away back to her private quarters.

* * *

..

..

_[Must I assist in this… operation, Princess…]_

_[Just this once… please…]_

_[… if you wish, I will follow with all my heart.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[With such similar loyalty to my Sakuya, I wonder what did twist that brain of yours, hmm?]_

_[Silence, Vampire! Remember I would have extinguished your life from this plane!]_

_[But you did not. Your fate is mine, as well as everyone's else.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[No way!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Heads turned towards the direction of the voice and they arrowed in on the oni of Gensokyo, who even as she spoke, was donning her Shrine Maiden outfit and tying her sarashi with help from her own self._

_[Our fate, is Gensokyo's.]_

_Slamming a fist on the floor despite protests by Kaguya, Suika broke the floorboards while showing her teeth in a grim grin._

_[This, might be the toughest campaign I've ever fought.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[And there are countless you have taken in part, Ibuki Suika…]_

_Joining in the chorus was yet another seemingly harmless looking girl that was floating above the crowd, flapping her avian wings casually with her companion standing watch behind her._

_[That's right, Aya...]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[You have me, so don't worry about it. Lady Luck is on our side.]_

_A lone rabbit welding a large and heavy looking wooden mallet grinned confidently even as the others around her squeaked in surprise and disbelief at her words. Standing tall and proud, she snickered as her fellow rabbit commander dived at her and failed as she did an easy back flip while holding on to the mallet._

_.._

_..  
_

_[You've lived through much, Inaba.]_

_[Tell me about it.]_

_Inaba Tewi winked at Suika and giving her a thumbs-up while sharing the grin given to her by Shameimaru Aya,_

_.._

_..  
_

_[All we need, is a little luck!]_

_.._

* * *

_.._

_..  
_

[… Lady Yasaka…]

I was back in Lady Yasaka's quarters and thankfully, she was kind enough to still grant a meeting with me even in her busy schedule. She did look quite haggard and shaken when I saw her but she told me not bother myself over her.

..

..

[It is unique to a goddess; you mortals would never understand how it feels to be one. You have enough worries as it is, Hakurei.]

..

..

Lady Yasaka's subtle message to me was to leaving it at that and so I waited patiently for Lady Yasaka to stop sipping her tea before I bowed deeply and started asking away. She was the fountain of knowledge I was hoping for beside Miss Keine and Miss Hieda.

The both of them had taught me plenty but there was still one single person the two of them are not familiar with…

..

..

[Lady Yasaka… w-who is Yakumo Yukari…]

[?]

Looking surprised that I would ask this question, Lady Yasaka coughed and spilt a little of her tea before looking disappointedly at me and her tea, of course.

Giving a deep sigh, she rolled up her sleeves and begun to wipe the mess up and while doing so, answered my question, thou very masterfully, she avoided any eye contact with me.

[She is a youkai of course, a gap or border youkai…]

[I know that, Lady Yasaka…]

..

..

There was an awkward pause as I believed I was a little too harsh in replying her question, but I had a reason to be frustrated at least…

She was offering me too little details and information and so…

..

..

[Forgive me for my rudeness…]

However, I swallowed my frustration inside me and sought for the inner calm inside my own body. This was not a time to be upset over small details. What matters is the bigger picture…

[It is quite understandable, I am afraid I am not much of a help as I hoped I will be to you, Hakurei. You see, even for a goddess like me, we do not have any sway over a youkai like her.]

Drinking her tea, Lady Yasaka pulled open one door as she gestured to the onibashari logs that were in her yard.

[If a youkai does not believe in me, I will not hold sway over her. Even if I wanted to, I would have to to defeat and make her submit to me. But, that in turn is impossible if we are talking about Yakumo Yukari.]

Placing her hands on her chin, her eyes miffed in amusement as she related to me her experiences with Yakumo Yukari.

..

..

[Yukari is a very unique person, a youkai among youkai. Her powers over gaps and boundaries means she can escape anyway. If I wished to hurt her, I would not be able to subdue her in anyway. That said…]

Sighing suddenly, Lady Yasaka admitted to me that she alone is not capable of that feat.

[Only you, Hakurei, has ever gotten the best of Yukari. Only you has ever lived to tell the tale when Yukari was even a hint of being serious. The battle raged for days and almost stretched for a week when you finally got past her last and most glorious spell card.]

..

..

I was astounded once more by what my past self had accomplished and I looked at my own hands in wonder. They were white but as said to me by Yama-sama, they were stained by blood.

Yet, those hands were the same hands that helped others up, clasped their hands together to pray and to spread joy to people…

I had power, I can feel it inside myself, pulsing through my veins and through my whole form.

I feel it even more with my prayer… but..

I doubt I have the right to this power…

..

..

My encounter with Yama-sama had thought me that my decisions might be the wrong one and yet be the right one too.

Her power of seeing things in black and white is the ultimate power to judge right and wrong…

So… have I made the right decision?

[I…why do I have this power, Lady Yasaka?]

[?]

[Can you tell me? Why… why can I defeat… Yukari… if she is the strongest of all… who gave me the right to defeat the strongest of all youkai… to stand above them… why?]

..

..

There was a moments silence as she complemented my question and I buried my head into my hands in an effort to focus my mind.

I was brought here for a reason and that reason was the note Yukari left me, telling me that Marisa was here…

My reason for finding Marisa is that… she had disappeared after Gensokyo was in trouble… and I am the Hakurei Shrine Maiden destined to always save Gensokyo.

That I know and I accept my role in Gensokyo's fate. Not grudgingly nor happily but I accept this fate, partly due to me wanting to save Gensokyo as well. I love Gensokyo and it's people, it's youkai and itself.

..

..

Miss Keine, Suika and Mokou told me never to lose myself again…

Miss Knowledge, Remilia, Sakuya, Miss Meiling and Flandre told me that I can and will accomplish the impossible as it was my forte.

..

.

I will not fail their expectations… but, what gives me the right to this power…

..

..

[!]

Patting the heads of my two companions I looked up to see Lady Yasaka looking at me with a bemused expression on her face.

[Hakurei, you were given this power… when you were born. You were shaped by many elements to be the person you are.

You did not want this power but you were granted it. Millions would want this power, trillions crave for this power and look up to it.

But, amongst all of them, only you are able to weld this power. Temper this power to become the force which you hold in your veins today.]

..

..

Putting a hand on my head, she rubbed my head and answered my question.

..

[You are the only one who accepts Gensokyo as it is. The only one who accepts everyone as it is, everything as it is and loves everyone as who they are, what they are and what they do.

The one person who symbolizes harmony and peace is the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, the one force who keeps Gensokyo in check and in peace.

You do more than keep the border alive, Hakurei, you keep Gensokyo alive.

You, who sees everyone equally and who never sees anyone above or beneath you and who sees everyone in the same level as you, is the one who accepts Gensokyo, defines Gensokyo and believes in Gensokyo.

As long as you, Hakurei believes, Gensokyo believes in itself.

..

..

Gensokyo after all, must have belief in itself for it to exist.

As the land whose boundaries are defined and yet undefined to others… Gensokyo, needs you.

And that is why, Hakurei, you have this power and you have the right to have this power and to defeat even the mightiest of all, Yakumo Yukari.]

..

..

[…]

I was finding it difficult to accept many things after clearly returning to Gensokyo and the fact of many gaps in my memories did not help me at all. I really did not know what to expect, what responsibilities I must take on as the role of the Shrine Maiden… but hearing all this made me deathly afraid of the prospects…

..

Never wavering from my goal… was I just heading towards my prison? Saving Gensokyo just to be enslaved by it… I, I do not want this kind of life…

..

[-To be just yourself, that is what Gensokyo needs… Reimu? Are you listening?]

I had not paid attention to Lady Yasaka for a few seconds and had missed an entire paragraph of her so-called speech in her process but what I did hear at the end of it was heartening, to say the least.

[You are Reimu, above everything else. Never let your responsibility obscure your own nature. Never allow your job to get in your way of your feelings… I'm sure Hakurei will wish for that too…]

..

As she said that, she turned to gaze aimlessly at her garden as if something or someone was there. Her gesture, which would normally be dismissed by me seemed to be like she was staring intently at someone that I could not see.

..

[To defeat Yakumo Yukari is not accomplishable if she did not wish for it. But, it does not mean that she went easy on you, Hakurei. You are the one person she can entrust Gensokyo to.

That is the truth, Hakurei…

..

..

Yakumo Yukari is born with Gensokyo,

She is more than a youkai, more than a force of nature.

She is older than the first to step in Gensokyo, truer than the truth.

The Gap between you and me, the gap between the world and Gensokyo and…

..

The one border one cannot reach unless, you are the Hakurei Shrine Maiden.

No one can surpass her, no one can take her place in Gensokyo… except you, to protect and to love Gensokyo as she did.

does that, answer your question?]

..

..

Smiling serenely and nudging me, Lady Yasaka stood up and turned to leave when she pulled the door open; letting the sun shine in on me, blinding me for a moment as Lady Yasaka's shadow was casted over me.

..

..

[It is odd, that you have forgotten who is Marisa and who is Yukari. The two of them are the closest to you. You have many admirers, friends and people who fought for their time alone with you, but you kept the two of them closest to your heart.

No one else was closer to you than Marisa. No one knew you better than Yukari. The only exception was Ibuki Suika, the one who shared your life. She is a part of your life, Hakurei Reimu.

..

Unwillingly you led it at first, in the latter stages you could do without her, the Shrine Oni of Gensokyo.

But you remembered her, Hakurei. You remembered her first, she is the first to come out of the clouded memories of your mind.

Like a broken mirror, one can still see images in it, albeit broken into many fragments. Like a clouded mirror, one can see images after wiping the stains on it.

..

Ibuki Suika is the one who started the crack to the dam holding up your memories... but she can never unlock the final keys in your heart to the two of them.

The love that you felt to them is stronger than anything else in the world. Your love for them drove you to do seemingly impossible things for them.

Hakurei, open the key to your memories and ask yourself this...

Can you love them, the same way you love them before?]

..

..

[I shall… honor my promise… you did say you wanted to find Marisa. I shall take you to her, provided you do not mind the transportation…]

..

..

Changing the expression on her face, Lady Yasaka smiled and I swore she was trying hard not to laugh when I nodded my head at her suggestion but I had no other alternative left.

[mm! Please, I beg of you!]

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: So i went a little ahead of myself..**


	28. Chapter 28

**The Shrine of Gensokyo**

**Chapter 28: The Beginning of the End**

**Original Concept: ZUN & Shanghai Alice**

**Written by: wrathie  
**

* * *

**Author's Notes: time passes, life moves on.**

**..**

**..**

**..  
**

On second thoughts, If I had known the method that Lady Yasaka was going to take me to Marisa, I would have politely declined as I shivered even as Lady Yasaka waved energetically at me from down below.

Down below as I was securely strapped to a giant onibashiri log and was about to be fired away like a rocket quite literally.

Tying me against my will with her strength, lady Yasaka just whistled as she tightened the notes, ignoring my small cries of pain and discomfort as she made sure I was tied on as tightly as possible.

..

..

[Have a safe trip, Hakurei.]

All smiles, Lady Yasaka clapped her hands in prayer and that made me even more uneasy as she prepared to launch me to outer space and beyond.

[Lady Yasaka… are you sure… that this is safe.]

[Have faith in me, Hakurei. That is all you need.]

Winking, Lady Yasaka tried to dispel all my fears with that smile of hers and I smiled nervously while nodding to her.

..

..

[Let me pray for a moment, lady Yasaka?]

[Time's a wasting! No time, No time!]

Dismissing my small prayer, Lady Yasaka just shook her head and prepared to fire.

..

..

'I would dearly want to as my life is in your hands…' was my only thought as Lady Yasaka glowed with green power as she raised her hands up in the air.

..

..

[Hakurei. Have faith in yourself and do not worry… ON-BASHI-RA!]

With that, the gigantic log with me strapped to it flew to the heavens and with me screaming the whole way during my eventful journey.

..

..

..

[!]

It did however, made me think less about the many confusing thoughts that were swirling around my mind as I screamed my lungs out along the way.

.

..

[Rest in peace, Hakurei…]

Trying hard not to laugh and to feel a little sense of pity for the Shrine Maiden, Lady Yasaka slid back to her room for a nice nap, knowing that it is the only rest she will get for quite some time.

[It's starting… for real this time…]

..

..

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

_[Hear me loud and clear everyone?]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Mm..]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Yea… I hear ya, Suika…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Everyone keep in contact at all times, ya hear? Keine, Patchey and Eirin will be making the decisions while I'm away.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Wait Suika, where are you going?]_

_.._

_..  
_

_A concerned voice rang out over the multiple voices and there was a small pause before Suika replied, the seriousness apparent in her voice as she told everyone that had gathered with her._

_[To get reinforcements… to get reinforcements…]_

..

..

* * *

..

..

[… Ironic that I will be in such close proximity with you, Kamishirasawa.]

..

Remarking to Keine, Yagokoro Erin snickered as Kamishirasawa Keine paused in what she was doing, sifting through documents in Main Praying hall of the Hakurei Shrine.

..

..

[we are in the same boat, Miss Eirin. I would have expected more… understanding from you…]

Sighing a little, Kamishirawa Keine's attitude as she looked up to the Lunarian.

The two of them were there for a purpose, to coordinate the last ditch plan proposed by the Shrine Oni, Ibuki Suika. Being the Brain of the Moon and the Wisest of the Half-beasts, everyone had agreed unanimously for them to be in this position to coordinate the efforts. The last person of course, was the Great Moving Library, Patchouli Knowledge, who had remained silent during the whole exchange.

..

Her small body was almost hidden by the many books carried to the Shrine by the many youkai fairies from the Scarlet Devil Mansion and volunteers from the Rabbit Army in Eientei.

..

..

[…]

Not the sort to speak much, she preferred to remain anonymous, only speaking when her presence is needed or when speaking in behalf of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

As it was arranged, Keine was the ambassador of the Human Village, Eirin the Ambassador of Eientei and Patchouli the ambassador of the Scarlet Devil Mansion.

..

..

[Understanding? I am afraid you are mistaken, Kamishirasawa. If it is not for the Princess's whims, I would not even grace this small 'event'.]

A cold smile appeared on her face as she looked down and gently pushed the stack of documents that Keine was sorting, causing them to collapse on themselves.

..

..

Yagokoro Eirin, the brain of the moon was not known for her kindness and this was illustrated with the cold expression and demeanor that characterize her inner self.

Arrogant and looking down on everyone that worthy of her time. To her, Kamishirasawa Keine was someone who can never match herself.

She was not even youkai and not even human, a half-human and half-youkai. The worst of the worst in her own opinion.

Not having the strength of a youkai nor having the will of a human, Kamishirasawa Keine will never be as strong as her potential allows it.

Yet, the same Kamishirasawa Keine is a person Yagokoro Eirin can never ignore, not in her immortal life.

..

..

Her history intrigues her the same way she looks down on her, how can she survive in this cold, heartless world and live through her heartbreak, and her not ending that disaster-prone life of hers.

..

..

[We share this same fate as do so many others, Miss Eirin. If we do not do this, no one will…]

[we won't die, not now, not ever.]

..

..

[… To Die, is as simple as not breathing, one's mind not thinking, functioning. One's history will alost surely end with one's death, Yagokoro Eirin.]

[Wise words from one who is not even a tenth my age, Kamishirasawa.

Pity that is something I have gone through a long time ago. Save your breath.]

Brushing her silver hair back, Yagokoro Eirin just laughed as she turned and walk away from her.

..

..

[Yet, to live is not the same as breathing… one's mind thinking, functioning… It is one's interactions with people, that creates history… One will always influence two… or even more.]

Whirling around, Yagokoro Eirin was about to say something when Kamishirasawa Keine killed the words in her throat with just a simple question

[I remember your offer, Yagokoro Eirin and I once again reject it. To live, with no purpose in life… is a life that is not living. I have my purpose in life and I will see it to the end, ending my own life with my purpose.

Does _your_ life have a purpose?]

..

..

[…]

She was speechless and it was not for the first time that Kamishirasawa Keine had gotten the last word on her.

[hmph. Just for that, I'll play along with you, Kamishirasawa. With my knowledge and the power of the Moon behind you… You won't lose.]

Raising a hand, Yagokoro Eirin's spellcard took effect and with a small flash of light, the sky darkened almost immediately.

[Imperishable Request: Illusion Moon]

Weaving a magical spell in front of her, Yagokoro Eirin muttered another Incantation that lit up the whole night sky with silver stars.

[Lunar Sign: Lighting of the Heavens]

..

..

[Let my Light light your way, Half Beast.]

..

[Then I won't hold back then…]

..

..

Managing a smile after being awed by the Lunarian, Kamishirasawa Keine's horns grew and her entire form and outfit changed in a second after being bathed in the fake moonlight.

[When the moon replaces the sun, is when I walk the earth, Lunarian.]

Grinning a little ferally as she shook her hair, Kamishirasawa Keine crossed her arms and thanked her formally.

[You have my thanks, Lunarian…]

[Hmph, where have your manners gone, Beast…]

..

..

[… ahem…]

Defusing the sparks that was shooting between the both of them, Patchouli Knowledge coughed to get their attention but she visible shrank away in fear as the two of them turned their attention to her.

[I had found what Ibuki was mentioning in her prophecy…]

..

..

_[… if it's just a prophecy, I won't consider this real… but, when I saw who was the one who made that prophecy, **I**_** paid attention**.

..

..

**When the Moon's power even rival the Suns…**

**When the Chosen one searches for her answer…**

**Gensokyo will be ripped apart:**

**When Armies March against one another…**

**When the greatest test her limits…**

**When one cannot draw boundaries no more…**

**When even the ground revolts against man and humans alike;**

..

..

**Hope may be lost.**

**But remind yourself,**

**That Hope is eternal;**

..

..

**Echo my name,**

**Echo her name…**

**Draw strength from her, just like you draw strength from me…**

..

..

**When a River is born amidst of the Chaos…**

**When wind brings salvation…**

**When a Dragon Awakens from her slumber…**

**When the boundaries of one another's heart is broken,**

**When ones' Strengths are everyone's Strength…**

..

..

**And…**

**When hearts are connected…**

**When their wishes are heard by me…**

**Call My Name:**

**The Chosen Hakurei…**

..

..

**Yakumo Yukari.**

]

..

..

[It was vague, but I did my best… to translate that language… as far as Possible.]

[… The Chosen, Hakurei?]

..

..

[There is only one Hakurei. Isn't there?]

[Hmph… everything starts now and ends now…]

..

On cue, the heavens split apart when a visible crack appeared in the sky with a sickening sound.

[I'll cover the gap for now!]

Soaring into the sky, Kamishirasawa Keine focused her power and simply wiped the crack from the world, consuming the history of the crack.

But in total agreement with one another, the three of them reached for the floating orbs and barked out the command.

..

..

[Brace yourself! It's begun!]

..

..

* * *

..

..

[AHH!]

Screaming as I flew in the air, I struggled to contain my tears as they leaked out of me. The only reasonable comfort I had came from my two companions, who were somehow still clinging onto me as I flew through the air in an amazing speed.

The wind was howling and pulling my skin back at the speed I am travelling at and I must say, it is not a pleasant feeling at all.

All the hype about flying is overrated with this kind of service and treatment and I internally swore that I would never fly commercial…

..

..

[But… I was afraid of flying before…]

Remembering my phobia of flying, I struggled inside myself to remember again. My past self, my past strength and my past love…

Yakumo Yukari.

[Yukari?]

In a matter of moments after I soared through the air, a large land mass suddenly came to view.

..

..

[!]

My two companions shared my shock and they pulled hard on my hair, causing me to flinch in pain as we looked to be heading right into the floating chunk of earth.

[Oh my goodness!]

And crash we did, with a deafening thud that shook the whole chunk of earth to it's core.

..

..

[-Coughs-]

Safe from death by the log absorbing most of the impact from the crash, I sighed in relief when with just a small pull from my two companions was able to free me from the damaged chains.

[Thank you, both of you…]

Patting their heads, I jumped from the log to the mysterious land mass and looked around.

Covered by a wide variety of vegetation, it seemed as if this land mass was pulled out of the ground by an unstoppable force that was still holding up in the air.

..

..

[… How beautiful…]

The owner of this remarkable land was quickly revealed by the sky as I looked up.

The Hakurei Border was still present, shimmering in the sunlight but another border was at work here, keeping the landmass from the effects of gravity.

A purple sheen reflected off the sky and I knew only one person who can do that, erecting a barrier that is that strong and powerful.

..

..

[Yukari…]

Being the gap youkai, she is known to live at the furthest point of Gensokyo, right at the edge of my home and we are here. At the lair of Yakumo Yukari, the house of the Yakumo should be around here.

Leaping into the air, I hugged my two companions closely as I slowly navigated the landmass.

..

..

[… Yukari… Marisa… are you here?]

..

..

* * *

..

..

It was not more of a landmass than a small city as it was humongous. It stretched for more than a mile and it was hard for me to spot anything with the strong mists that was forming.

It brings a sort of mysterious feel to it that I appreciate with mixed feelings.

It was befitting of the youkai that was more than a legend but it did not help my case at all.

..

..

[Ah..]

Definitely on cue, the mansion of Yukari appeared in front of my eyes as mysterious as the myths and legends that surround her.

..

..

It was floating above the ground and most remarkable of all, only a third of the mansion exist, the rest of the mansion was not even present.

I could see only the roof, part of the third floor and part of the first… the rest were simply not there.

But there was no doubt it was the mansion of Yakumo Yukari.

..

..

[Yukari? Are you home?]

Timidly, I knocked on the door of the mysterious house and was immediately rewarded by the door swinging open, inviting me in.

[Is she… expecting me?]

Biting my lip, I coaxed my two companions to hide inside my clothes as I removed my shoes and stepped into the house.

[Yukari?]

Calling out into the empty house, I took a simple step that brought me a few metres forward, leaving me breathless as I looked back to see that the exit was much further than I remembered.

[Oh my…]

Hurriedly leaping back, I found myself back where I started, at the front porch of the mansion, adding to the mysterious feel of the mansion.

..

..

[…]

I was getting a little worried at the prospects of meeting such a powerful youkai but I knew I had to, if I were ever to find Marisa and save Gensokyo, from whatever it needed to be saved from.

Perhaps, it needed to be safe from me?

..

..

Thinking that thought, I took a deep breath and entered the mansion, calling out Yukari's name as I did so.

[Yukari? Yukari!]

..

..

…

….

…..

Walking into a small room that opened for me, I smiled and relax when I saw who I was looking for sitting comfortably in a couch, sipping a cup of tea.

[Yukari!]

I had to refrain myself from running forward to hug her and so I curtsied, pulling my hakama up a little as I greeted her.

[Yukari… I… I…]

[Reimu… how… are you?]

Sleepily, Yukari smiled and waved me over, to my delight and astonishment. I had not expected her to recognize me, not to mention not even be surprised that I was here.

..

...

[Reimu, I had not expected to see you again…]

Smiling as she poured a cup of tea to me, Yukari seemed to be a little distracted as her eyes kept looking everywhere and then back to me again.

She excluded an aura that could only be described as mixed. I could sense power from her certainly but I could sense a little disability there as well. Some part of her was weak but I could not put my finger where that was supposed to be.

..

[Yukari… I'm back..]

Not knowing what to say, I smiled nervously as I took the cup of tea she pushed to me.

[Yes, yes, you're back, back~ Back… in Gensokyo… I welcome you back…]

A little tipsy in both her actions and her words, Yukari rolled back to the couch as she giggled, hiding half her face with a purple fan worthy of her name.

Dressed in a flamboyant white frilly dress, Yukari pulled the same funny hat I saw in my dream over her head while looking at me.

Her red eyes sparkled with mischief and I felt a little relieved that she was not as stern or serious that I imagined her to be.

..

..

[Hey, Reimu…]

[Yes, Yukari?]

[Danmaku… let's Danmaku…shall we?]

Exchanging a casual conversation for a while, I blinked in surprise when Yukari suddenly offered this suggestion of me.

[Danmaku?]

..

..

[Of course… hehe, why would we do anything else? Haha~]

Tilting her head like a mad woman, Yukari's eyes went out of focus for a moment as out of the blue, she pulled out he parasol from nowhere.

Crossing her arms, Yukari asked me again, this time with a menacing aura in her offer.

[Danmaku, Reimu~, Danmaku~ and on stake… is who will rule Gensokyo! That's good right? Good! Very Amazing! Haha!]

[Rule Gensokyo? W-Wait a minute, Yukari!]

..

My rational mind spoke up, trying to stop her while I still can

[Rule Gensokyo! That would be fun! RIGHT?]

Ending her tirade with a small scream, she silenced the whole room and my two companions hid even deeper into my clothes at her sudden outburst.

[Y-Yukari?]

For a moment, the twisted face that Yukari showed me casted doubts on whether she really is Yukari as the Yukari I knew.

..

..

[Let's danmaku, Reimu! After all… what else can we do to while away time?]

Laughing as she struck her couch repeatedly with her hands, she was back at being playful and I breathed a sigh of relief at that.

With such differences in her attitudes from one second to another, it is not hard for me to believe that no one can get along with Yukari. She is always mysterious, always aloof and always careless while being serious, unforgiving and harsh in her words…

The many legends about her might all be true as there is no way one can understanding or fathom how Yakumo Yukari works. I could not see the gears turning in her head nor the many scheme, plans or the nothing that exists in her head as she is too unpredictable.

Even now, pouring a new cup of tea for me, I could not tell what she is getting at as she sipped the tea casually with me.

..

..

[You've grown, Reimu…]

[yes… thanks to many people, Yukari… you have not changed even a bit…]

[… of course. A youkai does not change shape that easily when one reaches my age…]

Coughing in purpose, Yukari allowed a small smile to grace her features as she asked me again.

[Say: Reimu…]

[Yes, Yukari?]

..

..

[Do you… love… Gensokyo?]

The same question that popped up no matter where I went was asked again but this time with a difference. There was this unknown pressure around me that I had to swallow in my nervousness.

I knew that Yukari will make her next move base on my answer and I braced myself before answering the same answer that I had given to everyone who had asked me before.

It was like pitching a knight against a queen in chess. I only had one shot at this to make the killer move… but if I fail, I would be kicked mercilessly away by her strength.

..

..

_The Elder Youkai, the gap, the border youkai of Gensokyo._

_The one that is stronger than the strong;_

_The one that is truer than the truth;_

_The one that loves Gensokyo more than anyone else.._

_Yakumo Yukari smiled when she heard my reply:_

..

..

**[I love Gensokyo, all of it… the people and the youkai… I love all of it…]**

..

..

[Hakurei Shrine Maiden… let's danmaku…]

Covering half her face with her fan, Yukari slowly closed the fan with a small tap and the smile I saw on her face froze my innards almost instantly.

[For the fate and sake of Gensokyo… let us Danmaku… AHAHAHAH! WOULDN'T THAT BE FUN?]

Forming a small red slit below her, Yakumo Yukari lifted herself clear of the couch very easily and I drew a sharp intake of breath at the expression on her face.

[It'll be real fun! I promise you! Show me… your strength…]

Opening the fan with a single flick of her fingers, she shot blue shurikens that left the couch I was sitting on riddle with holes as I dived for cover to the left.

..

Drawing my trusty blowgun, I shot needles at Yukari but it was like bringing sticks to a gunfight. The needles were simply absorbed by a gap that Yukari opened by simply pulling on nothingness.

[Reimu is always fun to play with~~ Desho~~~]

Giggling as she covered her mouth with her fan, she shot lasers at me by simply tapping the air with her parasol. I dodged those two but I was feeling a little helpless at the prospects of facing such a powerful person. I would not be able to defeat her… not even close. The gap between us was always too great.

..

..

[But… why? Yukari… why? Why must we…]

[Danmaku? Well… it has always been this way… isn't it? A disaster strike… the Shrine Maiden Moves… and all is taken care of… nothing reaches you… no one can best you… desho?]

Smiling serenely, I was not fooled by Yukari thinking that she was calm. Instead she was brimming with rage and was on the verge of tears as she quivered while in mid-air.

[The fate of Gensokyo… lies on your hands, always… BUT… not now~]

Waving her hands to express her disappointment, Yukari leaned closer and her hand grabbed my shoulder even though she was a few feet above me. Such is the power of her manipulation, that distances, gaps between us are rendered null.

..

..

[When you're gone~ Marisa has been keeping Gensokyo safe! I was happy… I was the one who was keeping the boundary intact~~ Gensokyo was relying on me… It felt nice, to be recognized for that!]

..

[… Yukari… Thank you for protecting Gensokyo… Will you still do that now?]

..

[AHAHAHA~~ DID YOU THINK IT WAS FUN! REIMU?]

Screaming suddenly, the Yakumo mansion was suddenly distorted with a new outburst from Yukari. The fluctuations in her emotions were tied to the wellbeing of the house and how it looked as the lights dimmed, the walls were painted black the moment she expressed her anger.

[HAHA~~ IT WAS FUN! FUNNNNN~~~~~~~~~~~~~ REIMU~~ WAHAHAHA~]

Rolling her head forward and back, left and right, Yukari disappeared and reappeared almost everywhere in the room as she kept laughing and laughing like a mad woman.

Pulling her hat over her eyes, Yukari smiled again.

..

...

[It hurts… do you know that… Reimu? Every night… when you are gone… I felt pain… it hurts so much… knowing you were gone… my heart had a hole in it due to you taking part of it with you… IT HURTS! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW THAT FEELS! DO YOU?]

Screaming at me, her voice was magically amplified and de-amplified at some sentences that I felt a little sick, my senses unable to cope with Yukari…

..

..

[It hurts so much… but it's fine… I had fun! Lots and lots of fun!]

[My power grew too! I was getting stronger everyday! It was fun trying out my new powers~~ You wouldn't know that… would you? Your powers were there from the start~]

[But, I always loved you Reimu! Always! Always! HAHA! Always~ yes… always… desho? Always~~~ and always will! It will be fun to Danmaku again~ wouldn't it? You'll play with me, right? RIGHT?]

Tugging on my sleeves and doing a 360 change in expression every 10 seconds, I nodded to appease her playfulness and her anger at the same time.

..

..

* * *

_[But you're a liar… aren't you, Yukari?]_

_…_

_A brief moment of silence passed between us as the gap youkai, her head appearing from bucket of rice, simply smiled and remarked to me._

_[You're half right…]_

* * *

_..  
_

Was she lying? What part of her words are lies and what is the truth? I cannot tell… …

Oh spirits, please… lend me your strength… your ears and your faith…

..

..

[Reimu… I won't allow you to… I will never allow you to… You've been taken away from me… I will not allow you to take away my power… Ehee~~ But Reimu is so cute!]

Pulling my cheeks with her hands, Yukari giggled as she settled back to her couch again, leaving me fidgeting while staring at her.

It was an extremely volatile situation and her being so relaxed just scares the hell out of me…

..

..

[The gap between… youkai and humans… will be maintained… IT WILL BE! MY STRENGTH WILL REMAIN! NO ONE… no one… is stronger than me… in anything… Even you, Reimu… cannot break the gap between youkai and humans… no matter how hard you try.]

A harsh expression and one that shows how desperate she is was highlighted to me when she bit her own lip so roughly that she was bleeding on her lips.

[No matter what you do… the gap will remain… you will not destroy it… I will not allow you to…]

[Yukari… I… I just want…]

But I am known for being stubborn too! This, this... is just wrong!

..

..

[SILENCE!]

Her thundering voice shook the whole house and it collapsed within itself, presumably into Yukari's gap, letting the two of us stand in the sunlight once more. With the sun behind her, Yukari looked just like a goddess and I swallowed nervously at that prospect.

Am I going against the very soul of Gensokyo, the embodiment of Gensokyo itself?

She IS truer than the truth, stronger than the strong and the most ancient of all youkai in Gensokyo after all.

[I will not allow you to destroy the gaps in Gensokyo… the border that holds Gensokyo together…]

..

..

[Yukari… I just want everyone to get along…]

..

..

[Come…]

Raising both her hands, Yukari smiled as another small slit in the world heralded her up to the air, covering my view of the sky when all of a sudden, clouds roared in, darkening the world with the sun's absence.

Before either I or Yukari could speak again, the moon had appeared behind her and as I gasped at the absurdity of it all, Yukari just laughed in her seat overlooking me.

With her parasol in hand, Yukari pointed the end at me while murmuring softly.

..

..

[Let the strongest youkai… meet with the strongest human… Come, Hakurei maiden… can you match me? The accursed gap youkai, Yakumo Yukari?]

**[Just as the colors of the spectrum… will crimson overturn violet this time? Or will the opposite side of the rainbow, the gold at the end of the rainbow… be discovered?]**

..

..

[Let me show you, the gaps between our hearts… how it has grown over the years… Reimu… ehee~~ I will be serious today~ Will you be… able to take it? Don't… break, Reimu~]

Giggling, Yukari tilted her face slightly to the sight, making her look very crazed and insane and I swallowed nervously, drawing a few amulets as Yukari readied herself by simply pulling on her frilly dress and curtsying to me.

..

..

[Outer Force: Infinite Super Flying Object!]

Cracking the sky, Yukari's first attack came flying straight at me.

[!]

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: So i started the serious stuff. R&R**


	29. Chapter 29

**The Shrine of Gensokyo**

**Chapter 29: The Alliance of Belief**

**Original Concept: ZUN & Shanghai Alice**

**Written by: wrathie**

* * *

**Author's Notes: This chapter contains spoilers on my other ongoing story: Finding History with your Flame, so just.. yeah~**

**..**

**..  
**

_[… to think that I would be with you… Kaguya…]_

_Cussing to herself, Fujiwara no Mokou merely sneered at her companion, the Lunarian Princess, Houraisen Kaguya who simply timidly shrugged at her._

_She was uneasy with her so-called immortal enemy but she was giving a feeling of fear rather than hatred to Mokou. Indeed, she did look like she was deathly afraid of her as she kept fiddling with her hands, talking with the shimmering orb in front of them._

_[Miss Keine… I… I…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_The orb was given to them by Suika, a portion of the orbs that she had used when she and Reimu had gone down to the world down under. The orbs were enchanted by Yukari to allow the users to communicate with one another over long distances and it was pretty convenient to be loaned to everyone._

_..  
_

_[To get reinforcements, we are gonna need it.]_

_ .._

_Suika's voice came out loud and clear and without thinking, Kaguya nodded to the voice, caught herself and blushed madly._

_[… oops…]_

_Giggling to herself, she expectantly looked at Mokou for any reaction at all but she was sorely disappointed as Mokou just scoffed and remarked._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Listen, you take the north end of the village and I'll take the south. Keep it simple and let's get this over with.]_

_Standing up, Mokou grabbed the orb and pulled on it till it split into two._

_Taking one half of it, Mokou prepared to leave when Kaguya ran forward to grab her shoulder, causing Mokou to spin around and glare at her in hatred._

_[WHAT, IS IT?]_

_Raising her voice, Kaguya flinched as if she was being hit and she shrank away from Mokou, releasing her hold on her._

_[Mokou…]_

_[DON'T CALL ME MOKOU! YOU DO NOT HAVE THE RIGHT TO CALL ME MOKOU!]_

_Screaming, Mokou advanced towards Kaguya, lighting a small flame in the middle of her palm, Mokou advanced menacingly till Keine called out to her to stop._

_[Tsk…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Sounding disappointed, Mokou backed off from her as she cruelly spoke, not giving a thought to Kaguya._

_[I wouldn't even be here, if it was not for Keine… Kaguya.]_

_Speaking her name with such disdain that it sounded like poison to her, Mokou sneered as she turned her back to her not even giving her any chance to reply her._

_[I detest you, I hate you. I hate your guts.]_

_[B-But Mokou…]_

_[HMM?]_

_Ignoring the cries for her to stop by Keine, Mokou threw a single ball of fire that narrowly missed Kaguya and exploded into a gigantic fireball behind her._

_[Ahh!...]_

_Falling to her knees in shock, Kaguya crawled away from the burning wreck till she meet Mokou's foot in which she grabbed it nervously, awed at Mokou's display of power._

_[I cannot kill you…]_

_Leaning so close to her that Kaguya can smell her breath, Kaguya shivered when Mokou showed her teeth to her, obviously dying to rip Kaguya to shreds if not for Keine._

_[But I'll make living a living hell, you can be sure of that!]_

_Pointing a finger at her, Mokou shook Kaguya's hands off her as she stomped away._

_[Mokou!]_

..

..

_Mustering her courage, Kaguya managed to call out to her but she was met with another setback when Mokou's shot daggers at her with the mention of her name._

_[F-Fujiwara-san… We are suppose to.. .w-work together… right?]  
Meekly, Kaguya clasped both her hands together like she was praying to her._

_[WE, WORK TOGETHER?]_

_Laughing, Mokou crossed her arms and told Kaguya the truth in her face, something which she had repeated countless of times to her._

_..  
_

_..  
_

_[I can't stand the sight of you… you ruined my life, Kaguya. _

_DO YOU HAVE TO DO THAT? _

_I hate you for ruining my life… I hate you for who you are, who you were and who you will be. I'm glad that I am immortal for I can remind you HOW MUCH I HATE YOU! WHY MUST YOU RUIN MY LIFE! WHY?]_

_ .._

_..  
_

_Screaming, Mokou covered her ears as she shook her head repeatedly and in a crazed way. The distress and pain on her face was evident and even Kaguya herself lowered her eyes when facing with such expression of pain._

_._

_..  
_

_[BUT, THAT WAS NOT ENOUGH, WAS IT?]_

_Grabbing Kaguya by her collar, Mokou shook Kaguya so hard that her vision swam while all the time hearing Mokou scream her pain at her._

_..  
_

_[YOU HAD TO RUIN THE LIFE OF EVERYONE WHO MET ME, HAVE YOU? KAGUYAAAAAAAAA!]_

_ .._

_..  
_

_Grabbing a fistful of dirt, it was a wonder that Mokou did not punch Kaguya but she restrained herself and punched the earth beside Kaguya instead._

_With each resounding hit, the ground flattened even more till she finally stopped and howled out her rage at the heavens above her._

_[DO YOU HAVE TO RUIN EVERYTHING NEAR ME?]_

_Spitting on the ground, Mokou stood up and once again growled at Kaguya, barely holding the rage and hatred she had for her._

_[B-but…]_

_..  
_

_..  
_

_Biting her lip, Kaguya swallowed her words and instead nodded to herself, wiping the tears she was shedding in front of Mokou. She was a sorrowful sight, crying and shaking her head in fear while Mokou screamed at her. Her beautiful face was tear-stricken and she was trembling so much that she could not sit up straight._

_But, she was not afraid. Rather, she was in a state of disbelief at finally knowing why Mokou hated her._

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

_She never once knew why Mokou hated her, not truly as Mokou was always talking with Eirin, her representative and she in turn, related her story to her._

_Never had she questioned Eirin, until today where she rebelled against her and even attacked and knocked her out._

_..  
_

_She was her savior, the one person who would protect her and understand her._

_But, was she the same person who caused so much grief to the innocent girl in front of her?_

_..  
_

_She knew she was ancient, perhaps more ancient than anything in the world and furthermore, she possessed the power over eternity. If she wishes, she would last forever… and be alone forever._

_.._

_..  
_

**_I was excited when I knew someone else was immortal.. I thought she would understand the pain of knowing immortality… but I did not expect her to harbor such hatred to me._**

_.._

_..  
_

_[I… I do not mean…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_The resulting explosion that ripped apart half of the surroundings came from Mokou again and this time, she did not hold back her fire, making everything within a few feet of her melt and catch fire in an instant._

_Kaguya barely survived that move and her eyes were wide open in shock at the raw power Mokou had unleashed._

_.._

_..  
_

_[YOU DO NOT MEAN IT? WAAHAAAAAAHAHAHAHA! ]_

_Laughing, Mokou slapped her own thighs as she squatted down to meet eye to eye with Kaguya, who has fallen on her back and was crawling desperately away from her._

_Her face contorted with rage and disbelief as her hair rose in the air in the light of her fury. Her eyes, which before was dark brown, turned crimson and even her clothes started to catch fire in her immense anger._

_..  
_

_[FOR THE PAST THOUSAND YEARS, YOU DO NOT MEAN IT? KAGUYA! DO YOU KNOW HOW MANY LIFES HAVE YOU RUINED? HOW MANY FRIENDS I HAVE TO LOSE BECAUSE OF YOU! EVEN NOW… EVEN NOW, KEINE SHE…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Losing control when she mentioned her dearest friend's name, a pair of wings burst out of Mokou's back as she took one step closer, a step close enough to be fatal to the helpless Kaguya._

_[HER LIFE WAS RUINED DUE TO YOU! YOU CAUSED THEIR DEATHS, YOU HEAR?]_

_..  
_

_Lowering her head in shame, Kaguya acknowledged that last part as the truth. She was instructed to set the house on fire by Eirin as it was supposedly housing lunarians._

_She should have doubted her._

_But she trusted her then. She was her world then… she was right then…_

_Now… Kaguya did not know anymore._

_.._

_..  
_

_Should she still trust the person with her for so long?_

_Or should she try to seek amends from the one who hated her?_

_.._

_..  
_

_[I don't want you anywhere near me, bitch.]_

_In a flash of brilliant red light, Mokou disappeared, leaving Kaguya still trembling on her spot in total silence. The world was silent with her; except for the crackling sounds of the dying fire around her._

_No voice came from the orbs till the sound of someone taking in a deep breath was heard. Kaguya expected it was Eirin who would talk to her and she raised her head expectantly to hear her encouraging voice._

_.._

_.._

_

* * *

_

_[Miss Kaguya…I… I must apologize for Mokou's actions…]_

_It was Keine, the person that incidentally, was one of those affected by her actions. Her loved ones died as a result of her trust in Eirin and she rightly had the right to hate her._

_[I… we… I… she is upset… and she has reason to.]_

_She was hesitant in saying what she really felt and to be honest with herself, she understood her dilemma. Miss Kamishirasawa Keine is a very remarkable person._

_Kaguya knew she was kind and gentle, patient to everyone and is a protector to humans and even to some Youkai._

_She befriends both of them if they mean no harm and she lies on the border between humans and youkai._

_A were-hakutaku that can change history._

_..  
_

_She was not powerful nor was she weak but her influence in people can be felt even by me._

_..  
_

_By merely speaking with me, I felt a little calmer and I clasped the orb that floated in front of me in a futile attempt in getting closer to Miss Keine._

_..  
_

_[So… please forgive Mokou… she is a little hot-headed at times… Please Miss Kaguya…]_

_[… Do not plead with me… Miss Keine… if anyone should beg you… it is me… I should be the one asking for forgiveness from you…]_

_Lowering my head, I buried my head into my hands while speaking slowly, controlling my emotions so I do not break apart now… I have to maintain my dignity as a lady…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[I… although it seems to be foolish and… rather unfair that I am pushing the responsibility to Eirin… but I did.. .I did not know why she hated me… not fully… It's.. .embarrassing to say the least…]_

_[I, as the Princess of The Moon… has tremendous power… but, all that power… All that power was worthless… To me and to everyone else… _

_If anything, I would trade all that power to undo all the things that I've done… to you, Miss Keine and to everyone I've hurt unwillingly or unknowingly.]_

_..  
_

_[If you would forgive me… if you would forgive me…]_

_Kaguya crouched on the ground and groveled in front of the orb, begging for forgiveness from Miss Keine and to everyone else she has hurt in her long life._

_How many did she hurt for no reason… how many lives has she turned upside down in her ignorance and in her faith in Eirin?_

_[I am unable to offer my life to you… but if there is anything… anything at all… please… tell me…]_

_Looking up, the Princess of the Moon… The person with the power over eternity, the one blessed with beauty, intellect, power and was sheltered her whole life, placed her life on a silver platter and offered it to Kamishirasawa Keine._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Princess!]_

_Eirin's understandably concern and shock came from the orb and from the sounds that she could hear, she had pushed Miss Keine back to Miss Knowledge._

_[Do not be foolish! You are offering your life to these.. .these…]_

_Unable to finish her sentence, Eirin took a deep breath but Kaguya interrupted her._

_[Stand down, Eirin…]_

_[P-Princess!]_

_Kaguya could imagine Eirin's rage but she wanted this, she wanted to repent and to make amends for her wrongdoings in the past._

_[Stand down, if you still call me Princess.]_

_[…]_

_[I understand… princess]_

_The grinding of her teeth was audible and it showed how frustrated Eirin was at her predicament. She was still loyal to Kaguya and thus she can never disobey her, yet she could not allow her princess to be degraded to this…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Miss Keine… can I.. can I beg for your forgiveness? Even though I might never return him to you… would you… even think of forgetting me? _

_I… through my ignorance I ruined Mokou's life… ruined the life of a person I thought would understand me… I would like to make amends… somehow… someway… if you would give me the chance… I beg of you!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[It's selfish of me… very selfish… but… but…]_

_Trying to contain her emotions with not much success, Kaguya wiped away the tears from her eyes and bowed to the orb in front of her repeatedly, her sincerity was shown when her head struck the earth repeatedly, soiling both her and her dress._

_.._

_..  
_

_A sharp intake of breath could be heard and Kaguya paused and waited for an answer. She would be willing to wait forever if not for a sudden interruption by the third party._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… I do apologize for breaking the conversation… for the second time…]_

_Miss Knowledge coughed and after a small pause, her voice rang out clear as she struggled not to cough in mid-sentence._

_[Miss Houraisen… I would advise you… to stick by… Miss Fujiwara…-ahem- Taking into consideration… her… distrust of you…]_

_Distrust was the least of words that can be used to describe how she detested her and Kaguya had to smile at the thinly veiled expression of politeness by Patchouli Knowledge._

_[I would normally… not recommend… you being with her… but…I must… -cough- INSIST. That you keep sticking… to her, no matter her… distrust. That is detrimental… if… the human village falls… the balance will be disrupted… not to mention Miss Keine would…]_

_Her voice drifting off, Miss Knowledge gave her seat to Miss Keine who spoke only briefly with no trace of emotions in her voice._

_

* * *

_

..

..

_[Miss Kaguya…]_

_Hoarse and with no feeling whatsoever, Miss Keine told Kaguya those simple words that would begin her long and tireless journey to redemption._

_..  
_

_[I… I can never say… I will forgive you… but for now…]_

_..  
_

_[Protect the Village… protect the people… and Protect gensokyo… will you… do that?]_

_..  
_

_[Of course… if my actions can prevent tragedy… I will use my power…]_

_..  
_

_ .._

_[And… forgive Mokou for her rudeness… she has always been this way… I…]_

_..  
_

_[No, Miss Keine…]_

_Brushing away the last of her tears, Houraisen Kaguya stood up, brushed away the dirt on her skirt, clenched her fist tightly._

_[If enduring that can lessen her pain… lessen her hatred of me by a little… I willingly take the abuse… if anything can lessen her pain… I want to do it… I… I always wondered, Miss Keine…]_

_Closing her eyes, Houraisen Kaguya raised her hourai branch to the sky and after wrapping her fingers around it tightly, held it to her chest and pressed her face against it._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Mokou… she is always so strong… so hard-willed… that I, the weak, powerless and dependent princess can never match her… I've always wondered where that strength came from… Miss Keine… But now I know…]_

_Till the end, Kaguya was never successful at keeping her emotions in check and she cried again, this time for Mokou's strength._

_..  
_

**_Such a terrible price to pay for such strength…_**

_..  
_

_[Losing so much… losing her loved ones… It… it must be unbearable for one who is immortal… but worst for one whose life is made unbearable by a force she can never stop…]_

_[… Please… let me start here… Gods of Gensokyo… Reimu… would you… lend me your strength too?]_

_ .._

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

_..  
_

..

[Show me your strength, Reimu! SHOW ME!]

Laughing loudly, Yukari's spell card send lasers flying straight at me from all directions. It was an amazing display of power that I can never hope to match head on and so I did what came naturally to me.

I grazed.

..

Closing my eyes, I prayed softly and slowly as I twitched my body to evade the lasers, knowing full well a direct hit would mean the end of me. It felt weird, to be able to do this naturally as I skipped in the air, avoiding all the lasers as they fired from all directions to home in on me…

..

W-Wait… homing…?

..

It was a challenge for me, to evade such a monstrous attack but very quickly I got the gist of how the lasers were coming from. Yukari's attack was not just shooting randomly but they were aiming whenever my body moved.

If I stayed still, the lasers will converge on me…

..

[… Stay with me… please…]

Clutching the two bundles shivering in my chest, I focused my attention on the timing of Yukari's lasers and when the brief flash of light that signaled them coming, I slide to the side and successfully grazed it.

More and more lasers came at me but for me, it was too slow and I simply twitched and side-stepped my way through the variable maze of lasers. Yukari's lasers were faster than light, but in the delay before firing, I can evade it.

..

..

[Fu~fu~fu~ As expected from Reimu, seeing through the spell card easily… this is nothing to you, isn't it?]

[Yukari… please, stop! I don't want to fight you…]

[Fight me? We are danmaku-ing… do not misunderstand. It is something that is fun!]

Giggling, Yukari increased the number of objects that were popping out of gaps all around me that was responsible for the lasers.

Shaped like giant, ghostly saws, they sliced through the air magically with Yukari's gap and while doing so, fired the lasers at me.

..

..

[… ah…]

Doing somersault over one particular saw that did not want to be shaken off, my eyes widened when I saw that it was Yukari herself that was going after me in the middle of the saw.

..

[Yukari! Ah no!]

Holding my hands up protectively as her reappearance was just beside me, attempting to mow me down with the blades.

My reflexes saved me once again as I performed quite a miraculous feat in pulling myself inches away, diving down from Yukari and not getting cut in half by her.

_[Ultimate Buddhist]_

..

Calling the name of her spell, Yukari merely winked at me as she disappeared into yet another gap before I can react to her spell. Her previous spellcard still shone in front of me, not signaling the end of it but nonetheless, the lasers stopped firing at me and all was quiet.

..

[… Y-yukari…]

Her last attack had finally scored a hit and I was bleeding on my left shoulder, which the ends of her saw had sliced a piece of flesh off. Clutching my arm, I fashioned a small sling by ripping part of my top off to stop the bleeding as I watch Yukari casually float in front of me, complimenting a spell-card in her hand.

..

[… This move by Ran is quite easy to use, isn't it Reimu? Although it might be a little bad to dodge~…]

Appearing before me, Yukari smiled, closed her fan as she leaned closer to me, her face contorted as she spoke.

[Let's have fun, Reimu!]

..

..

* * *

..

..

_[Sakuya…]_

_[Yes. Mistress… your wish is my command…]_

_Smiling as she appeared in front of me, I took the opportunity to stroke her chin, something which made her look away in embarrassment. I remembered the fiasco which took place when I stuck stickers to her, proclaiming her as my property, my object; resulting in various objections around the mansion._

_..  
_

_Which, naturally resulted in me having to discipline the people who have strayed from my absolute rule._

_[Take care… Sakuya.]_

_[I always do, Mistress. I shall return to your side in no time at all.]_

_Bowing elegantly, I smiled and adjusted her attire a little. It was something I designed myself; specially suited to my view of an elegant maid and thankfully, she agreed whole heartedly._

_Instead of her usual maid outfit, I had her wear a dark blue blazer with a long white sleeveless top and the outfit completed with a cute blue mini-skirt to boot. It was the perfect size for her to show off her looks where it mattered and I grinned, showing my teeth as I complemented the looks Sakuya will receive if she dared showed it to the Humans at the human village._

_She was uncomfortable at first but after my insistence and a few modifications by her, she took to it quite nicely, quoting that it was much cooler than her usual attire._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Well then, Mistress… we shall be off…]_

_Bowing to me again, Sakuya's form disappeared from on top of the roof where I was to the front gate of the Scarlet Devil Mansion where the whole Fairy Brigade was waiting for her._

_Flandre was beside me too and she waved at Sakuya and the departing Maid brigade._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Onee-sama~ where is Sakuya going? There will be no one to play with if she is gone with all the fairies!]_

_Complaining and snuggling up to me, Flandre puckered up her lips and kissed me on the cheek even as I irritably slapped her away._

_[Geez whiz… Flan…]_

_[Onee-sama is red~]_

_Giggling like she had won the war and even if I had won the fight, Flandre levitated up to the sky to peer around her world just a little better._

_We had emerged from the mansion immediately after the sun was covered by the moon: the first part of the prophecy by Yakumo Yukari and I shook my head._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Fate… binds us… like so.]_

_Through my scarlet eyes, everything is scarlet… and with that, I can see the lines of fate linking all of us to a single entity_

_The earth, the forest… the sky… the border… everyone to a nameless entity that I suppose… we can call… God?_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Such a joke. A devil submitting to God? But then again… I have long lost… control of my fate.]_

_ .._

_..  
_

_Clenching my fist, I looked up to the fake moon and with my other hand, made a cross mark on the moon in defiance of the gods._

_[Gods or no… I, Remilia Scarlet… is the Scarlet Devil that will bring. You. Down.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_I knew who was behind the curtain… I would rather not know it but I knew all the same. There can only be one person powerful enough to have this kind of impact on Gensokyo. The place that accepts all…_

_Reality that is not possible is possible as Gensokyo accepts all, loves all… and despises all…_

_.._

_..  
_

_I lost my sanity that many moons before… which was impossible as I have control over my fate, I can never… ever be out of my mind._

_The strength of the moon behind me, I am the Scarlet Devil… confident in my strength… My sister's strength. Why, how, what had caused me to go berserk with rage and sorrow…_

_..  
_

_[Hakurei… Reimu.]_

_The one person who accepts all, loves all and the only person who is indifferent to all. Like talking to a brick wall, she is impassive and unmoving, loving and caring to all who she meets._

_The only one who can change fate unconsciously, change the future and of course… Creates Miracles…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Well then… I should make her mine… right?]  
Grinning, I pulled on my hat so it sat a wee bit tighter on my head as I stood up, bathing in the moonlight._

_[NO! ONEE-SAMA IS MINE!]_

_The brat, Flandre tackled me and the both of us took a tumble to the ground with a loud 'poof', landing squarely on one of the hedges of the Mansion's ground._

_.._

_..  
_

_[I won't let you take Reimu! I am yours, onee-sama!] _

_[You little brat… and there you were… itching to kill me all those years ago.]_

_Patting her head, I took off her hat for her and kissed her on the cheek like she did with me._

_[Because love and hate, it is very close!]_

_[Eh… who the hell taught you that?]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[When Miss Keine and that flaming bird argue, the both of them are worried for one another! So I love you so so so much by wanting to kill you right, Onee-sama?]_

_The world stopped for a moment as I just blankly stared at her and her words which are totally nonsensical._

_[… you really need to rethink your words, Flan… pft.]_

_..  
_

_After all, Gensokyo accepts all… even rubbish like that._

_..  
_

_[Well then… shall we have fun, Flan?]_

_[Mm~~]_

_Tagging on to me as I summoned my spear and threw it at the first offending sight I saw, the beginning of the end in front of me._

_[CRITICAL HEART BREAK!]_

_The Spear flew in the air, shooting for the moon and it exploded just before reaching it, courtesy of Flan._

_[That's the signal… and here we go~ to the beginning and end of a story, Flan… Let me read it out to you, one word at a time…]_

_Looking at the woods that surrounded us, I braced myself for the worst and at the same time tried to think positive._

_[WELL. Let's Play, Flan!]_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

[-Yukari…]

Huffing and panting, I grimaced as Yukari conveniently popped out of another border, cutting through the air with Ran's spellcard.

I remembered it now, the Buddhist symbol on her back and her spinning like a top made it look and behave like a saw. It was extremely easy to use and is easy to lock-on on your foes.

I knew all this from seeing Ran being used like a homing missile by Yukari in the past.

..

..

[What's this Reimu, if you are not going to attack, I won't hold back you know~~ Reimu is no fun~]

I was successfully dodging everything Yukari was throwing at me but not so much ease as I had before. It was unbelievable how my reflexes were fine tuned enough to hear and react to when Yukari would pop out of a border and spinning towards me like a spinning guillotine.

[Reimu~~]

Giggling all the way, Yukari upped the difficulty again when her previous spellcard came to effect at the same time.

..

_[Outer force: Infinite Superspeed Flying Object]_

With lasers materializing from nowhere and cutting my escape path, it was beginning to look like a hopeless case.

..

..

[No… I will never give in… not when…]

[Yes, yes! Reimu, that is right! I have forgotten! Thanks for Reminding me, Reimu!]

Appearing beside me in a small floating gap, Yukari pinched and pulled my face teasingly as she smiled at me, her parasol blocking out the moon.

..

..

[Gensokyo hangs in the balance!]

With her sudden change in attitude, Yukari slapped her head in annoyance when she gestured to floating landmass below us.

[My memory is bad, bad! Want some gingko nuts, Reimu? They are good for your memory!]

Offering me a handful, Yukari did not wait for a response and just shoved them into my hands while chewing on a few.

[They taste good when roasted!]

Chewing happily, Yukari with a wave of her hand; made the big chunk of rock disappear into a gap to reveal a most ominous sign.

[Y-Yukari!]

..

..

Whipping my head back to look at Yukari, I felt a shiver run down my spine again when the twisted face of Yakumo Yukari greeted me with a smile.

[If you don't start attacking… Gensokyo will be mine… MINE! Avoiding everything… is not… enough.]

..

..

It was the same scene from my vision from the fairies while at the shrine. Death was creeping everywhere in the form of a red and disgustingly colored ribbon. With each passing moment, Gensokyo was being plagued by the red tide from the outside in.

Bit by bit, I smelt the unmistakable smell of death and I covered my mouth in a bid to stop myself from retching.

..

..

[Y-Yukari…]

..

* * *

**[I exist in all… I am the one who you hate the most, the one who you love the most…**

**I am the one who is the strongest and the one who is the weakest…**

**The Strongest of the Strong, the Weakest of the Weak…**

**The Fastest of the Fast and the slowest of the Slow…**

**The Mastermind of all evil, the one who denounces all Sins…**

**I am ever present… as long as there is a gap, a border between us… as long as there is a difference between us, between our hearts. I will exist.**

**I am Yakumo Yukari, the gap youkai…]**

**

* * *

**

..

..

Waving her hands in front of her, she pulled up her sleeves and remarked chirpily to me.

[See Reimu, no tricks up my sleeves and… no hands~]

Laughing as her hands disappeared, leaving her with only arms as her hands tickled my abdomen; Yukari stated her ultimatum to me.

..

..

[SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT, REIMU! Or… Gensokyo… won't make it~]

..

..

_[Bounded Field: Boundary of Life and Death!]_

* * *

**Author's Notes: R&R~**


	30. Chapter 30

**The Shrine Of Gensokyo: Gensokyo no Jinja  
**

**Chapter 30: Fighting to Win a War**

**Original Concept: Shanghai Alice & ZUN**

**Written by: wrathie  
**

* * *

**Author's Notes: IRL is horrible, but R&R, Action packed chapter!**

**..**

**..  
**

_[…]_

_Standing with the rest of the Inaba army, I paused as I listened to the person giving commands to us, Patchouli Knowledge._

_Her voice coming from a small orb floating in front of us, I felt a little frustrated at being commanded by someone who had attacked our home but I fought down the indignation that was flooding my systems._

_[… I understand, Patchouli-san.]_

_Bowing, I adjusted my blazer a little as shot a glance at Tewi, as usual she was not even paying attention but was fiddling with something in her hands._

_[Tewi!]_

_Hearing a sharp cry coming from the orb, Tewi snapped to attention and in the progress, snapped her head straight to my stomach._

_[Usausa~]_

_.._

_..  
_

_If she apologized to me, I would be very much surprised and she did not disappointed, she just stuck her tongue out and giggled at me._

_[Yes Eirin-sama~]_

_[Tewi, do not dispense with any formalities, do what you have to to repel those worthless fools.]_

_From Eirin-sama's voice, I could sense the same sadistic personality that she has when she punished me but it was muted somehow, as if Eirin-sama was resigned to her fate._

_[Hai hai~~ I'll get cracking!]_

_Bowing, Tewi turned to me and kissed me on the cheek before jumping away from me._

_[Reisen-sama~ Take care! Usa~ You two come with me!]_

_Gathering two rabbits with her, Tewi disappeared from sight a few seconds later and I waited for further instructions._

_..  
_

_[Miss Reisen…]_

_It was Miss Kamishirasawa that spoke next and her calm voice was betraying just a little of her feral nature and I shivered. Something serious was up if Miss Kamishirasawa had to reveal her Youkai form and Eirin-sama was so tensed._

_[Yes, Miss Kamishirasawa]_

_[Tewi-chan will be away for a short while so please, try to keep the line and hold on till she returns…]_

_[Yes, I will, Miss Kamishirasawa.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… I shall once again, explain our strategy, our only strategy to the three commanders present.]_

_[Sakuya, Reisen and Momizi.]_

_My fellow two leaders of their respective armies looked at each other before turning to attention to the orb again._

_[Our line of defense consists of a defensive circle all around the perimeter of the Hakurei Shrine with the remaining landmarks: Scarlet Devil Mansion, Eientei, The Human Village and Youkai mountain defended by their respective owners or caretakers. _

_Those involved are respectively: Remilia and Flandre Scarlet, Houraisen Kaguya and Fujiwara No Mokou and the Moriya Shrine Inhabitants. Due to the unique Nature of Eientei, small squadrons of Fairies, Wolf and Rabbit youkai shall be there to act as guards._

..

..

_Aerial Reconnaissance and Aeria Support shall fall into the hands of Shameimaru Aya and her Tengu companions._

_All this is to protect the Hakurei Shrine and the Great Hakurei Border…_

_As of the present, Ibuki Suika's location is unknown but it is known that she is searching for Reinforcements.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Taking a long and deep breath, Patchouli Knowledge ended her speech with a small desperate plea to us._

_[I plead with all of you to follow our lead and do not break ranks, we as the in field commanders will assist in anyway we can from our post in the Shrine.]_

_..  
_

_[… Momizi have a question.]_

_Raising a hand, Inubashiri Momizi, a youkai that I had heard off but never spoke to stepped forward to raise something that was very close to my heart._

_[Why must we follow you, my desire is to follow the Great Aya! I demand to return to my post as the defender of Youkai Mountain.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… I too, find it puzzling we must gather… is there a reason?]_

_Voicing my own question, the both of us looked to the remaining figure that stood out in the clearing, Izayoi Sakuya._

_But she did not say anything, her face remained impassive as we waited for our answer._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Momizi~~]_

_It was Shameimaru Aya's voice and with that voice, Momizi's ears perked up and her tail started wagging just like a dog would._

_[yes, great Aya! If it is your wish, I would gather my troops to join you in your crusade!]_

_[Listen to Patchey, Eirin and Keine, Momizi. I'm placing you in their care.]_

_[B-But Why, Great Aya! Do you not want me anymore?]_

_Panicking, Momizi looked as if she was going to cry and I considered going forward to comfort her._

_[No No, of course not! I'm only borrowing you to them! You will come back to me but I need you to be a good girl, Momizi and follow their lead.]_

_[But why!]_

_[Because, it's for the good of Gensokyo. Listen, without Gensokyo there won't be any more Bunbunmaru!]_

_[AH! NO!]_

_[That's right! So be a good girl, my greatest girl and my proud and joy! Show them the power of the Tengu!]_

_Rallying behind her, the Wolf youkai's behind Momizi started chanting her name and finally Momizi stood up, rubbed away the tears in her eyes and nodded to her.]_

..

..

_[Yes Great Aya! Momizi will not let you down, right, WHITE WOLF GUARD!]_

_Raising her scimitar to the air, Momizi howled a battle howl that was echoed by the rest of them._

_..  
_

_[… And Reisen.]_

_[yes, Eirin-sama…]_

_It was my turn and I swallowed nervously, unsure about what Eirin-sama had on her mind when she ordered us to gather._

_[This is one of Hime-sama's whims, but they are right. This is something that is absolutely necessary. This place, Gensokyo depends on us and on you. Especially you and the Inaba Army. Do not tarnish our name.]_

_..  
_

_[… ah… yes.]_

_It was settled then, if Eirin-sama and Hime-sama wished for it, I will have to go through it._

_[… But, Eirin-sama… why… why… us?]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Isn't that simple?]_

_The silent amusement in her voice was poorly veiled and I could clearly sense that she was tickled pink at what she was going to say._

_[We are the pawns in this play, the ones playing a minor role in the story.]_

_The laughter that came from the orb made me flinch but it was not because it was twisted. Instead, it was a laughter that I had not heard in years and the same laughter that I heard her gave Hime-sama when I first saw her._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… The real heroine, the one all of us are depending on… is depending on us still.]_

_It was Patchouli Knowledge that ended her statement and it was a statement that made me shook my head and give my commands._

_..  
_

_[Inaba army… Let's do our best!]_

_..  
_

_[… We should. They are here…]_

_Remarking softly, the perfect maid disappeared in a matter of seconds and in the next, I heard sounds of knives flashing and of blood spurting out like a fountain._

_[The end is here…]_

_Grimly, Izayoi Sakuya returned to stand in front of the Fairy Brigade before barking her orders._

_.._

_..  
_

_[I'll pick up the Knives after you throw them. So, aim well and true!]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

_[Yasaka-sama…]_

_I, Kotiya Sanae had not seen my Goddess, Yasaka Kanako so serious in my life and I swallowed nervously at what she was doing._

_[…]_

_Silently, she was raising all her onbashira logs in the air while chanting something to herself._

_Her usual cheerful demeanor was replaced with something akin to urgency and worry as she placed them all around Youkai Mountain with a small swish of her hands._

_..  
_

_[Yasaka-sama!]_

_Calling more forcefully, I was gratified when Yasaka-sama did indeed turn towards me with a puzzled look on her face._

_[You called, Sanae?]_

_Putting her hands on her hips, she looked more and more like the familiar Yasaka-sama that I knew and I sighed, in part in relief and another part in sadness._

_.._

_..  
_

_I did not realize it so far but how long has it been since I really did speak to Yasaka-sama for things that did not concern my job as a Shrine Maiden._

_It has been so long that I've viewed her as my family that without noticing, I had truly left her alone… alone in the Shrine with no one to relate or talk to._

_Our relationship has ceased to be family but instead associates in the same shrine, between a master and her servant, a goddess and her follower._

_..  
_

_I had ceased relations with the one person that I can call a family without me noticing till now and I bit my lip in regret._

_[Y-Yasaka-sama…]_

_[Sanae? What's wrong?]_

_Look at her eyes, full of concern and worry for me… so much so that I could not bear it… the mere thought that I had once dismissed all of this in my pursuit of Reimu, oh that is horrible._

_[I'm sorry… really sorry.]_

_I did not hold back my tears and I poured everything out to her, everything that is, except for my little secret, that of the memories that had returned to me._

_.._

_..  
_

_The… other person that was with me in my childhood._

_I've hugged her, I am sure I did… and how did that happen… I did not know._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Yasaka-sama… forgive me, forgive me for being so selfish, being so stupid and being so cold towards you for so long… I'm… I'm me again…]_

_[… Sanae, you silly girl.]_

_Even thou she was smiling, Yasaka-sama still gripped me tighter as she confessed to me as well._

_[I was worried that you would leave me, Sanae… … but, I'm glad. That at least… you're yourself again… obsessing yourself with me… with the shrine… that was stupid.]_

_Pulling my shoulders back so that I could look at her face to face, Yasaka-sama spoke gently and softly to me._

_ .._

_..  
_

_[Even if the Shrine is not maintained, even if I have to go like the winds… even if the Moriya Shrine does not exist… I would not mind, if only it was for you, Sanae. You are the Moriya Shrine Maiden. If I, the Moriya Patron Goddess cannot fulfill even my own Maiden's wishes… what use am I?]_

_..  
_

_[Y-Yasaka-sama…]_

_[So, Be yourself Sanae. Decide what you want to do and do it with all your heart, instead of being bogged down and dragged down by people like us, old-fashioned in our beliefs and taste and do what you wish.]_

_..  
_

_[Yasaka-sama, I want to serve, to be the Moriya Shrine Maiden. That is… who I am. Who I want to be and who I will always be.]_

_Smiling, I took up my gohei and placed it on my lips, such is my habit and I giggled when Yasaka-sama slapped my head to curb me of the headache almost instantly in reflex._

_[Ah…]_

_[And, we are family. No matter what, Yasaka-sama.]_

_Relaxing my shoulders, I raised one hand above me as I mustered all the spiritual powers I have and gathered them all around me._

_[… Faith… is transient and will always be… I, love you, Yasaka-sama! That is transient as well!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_If anything, she was more amazed and who could rightly blame her, the child that she had thought lost was coming back in her arms willingly but her response was anything but extreme._

_Smiling, she nodded and stood up._

_[… thank you… you do not know how important that is to me… how precious… that is to me…]_

_Turning her back to me, I wisely gave her some space as I knew she wanted to keep her dignity intact, it would not do for her to actually break down in front of me and so I gave her some room._

_..  
_

_[…]_

_Looking at the formation that Yasaka-sama had arranged with her logs, I was struck by how serious the situation was if she was going to form her own Symbol, the symbol of her power at the foot of Youkai mountain._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Are we… in such dire straits?]_

_Wondering to myself, I caught myself just in time as I saw a team of youkai rushing down the foot of the mountain, armed and ready for battle._

_[What is… going…]_

_Looking up towards the moon, which had magically appeared I sighed and raised my gohei up in the air single-handedly._

_[… Blow, Divine wind!]_

_..  
_

_With the winds behind me, I left the Shrine and instead took to the air, determined to find out the cause of Yasaka-sama's unease._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… no…]_

_It was another scene out of my nightmare and I felt my hands drop limply to my sides as I slowly descended, lifelessly to stand at the edge of a particular cliff that allowed me to observe the end._

_The apocalypse, the end…_

_..  
_

_[… no…]_

_Clutching my own hair, I frantically shook my head and slapped myself, unable to believe that I, for a brief moment at least had given up on hope._

_[But this, is too much…]_

_Worriedly, I turned and unsurprisingly, saw Yasaka-sama grimly levitating on one of her onbashira logs._

_[… Get on, Sanae. From now on, it's up to us to protect our home… we can leave it to no one else.]_

_[Yes, Yasaka-sama, I'll do what ever I can.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

_..  
_

[.. ugh… no…]

Yukari was right, it would be endless if I do not attack her, to retaliate and to stop her from attacking Gensokyo should be my first priority.

But, that is impossible to do so considering the circumstances of her moves and bullets. They were not logical and I should have expected them not to be logical or even in some aspect, NORMAL.

She was, Yukari after all… in her eyes what is normal is never normal to us and that applies to her danmaku as well.

Bullets after bullets just stream out of gaps created randomly by her and the result of that was a relentless attack that pestered and hindered me in my attempt to get just a bit closer to Yukari.

..

..

[Yukari! Stop!]

Even so, I never gave up. Gensokyo was depending on me, everyone was depending on me to stop Yukari whatever her reason is to destroy Gensokyo. Calling out to her, I tried to let her speak once more, to reveal her intentions but all I hear was her laughing and giggling as I grazed all of her bullets.

If there was someone having fun here, it was definitely her.

..

But, that was not the end of it, her voice came from everywhere, disorienting me and making me unsure where I should find her in the first place. Numerous times she had grabbed me from behind, deposited me in a gap filled with rows and rows of danmaku before she actually set them in motion, frustrating me no end.

..

[Yukari…]  
Worst still, I was tiring and it was near my limit just maintaining myself in the air thus far.

[-y-yukari…]

It was beginning once more to look hapless, the endless maze of danmaku might be the last thing I would ever see again and it would likely be my grave. Bullets spread as far as I could see and to top it off, the variety of colors of the bullets was beginning to take it's toll on my eyes and my mind. It was just too much, too soon and I found myself dropping from the sky and hitting dirt almost straight away.

..

..

[u-ugh…]

Spitting out a mouthful of sand, I grabbed the earth stubbornly as I slowly dragged myself to my knees before looking up towards the stained sky and shouted out her name: Yukari Yakumo.

[YUKARI!]

She was floating on a gap in such a way that she seemed to be eclipsing the moon with her own shadow. Her red eyes shone maliciously and I found myself shivering at such a sight. Her funny shaped hat now resembled one of a devil, with it's ribbon pointing upwards like horns…

She was like the devil sitting on her throne of skulls at the river styx, the river of blood in front of her as she stared down at me, her next victim.

It was, terrifying..

..

[gods… oh gods.]  
but, I am a Shrine Maiden before I am myself, I am a Shrine Maiden perhaps before I am Reimu… In my own, I knew, I am a Servant of the Hakurei Spirit… and so, I prayed for her strength.

..

..

[Spirits, I beseech you, please hear my prayer…

Let you hear my prayer no matter who you are…

..

Please… in this time of great crisis, let me know… let me have a sign…

Of your strength…

..

… let my strength be your strength… and your strength be mine…

Just as how I pray for you…pray for me…

..

I beg of you, Hakurei Spirit…  
Lend me your strength… lend me your faith… and, show me…

What I should do, Great Hakurei Spirit…]

..

..

My prayer, soft and quiet as it is, calmed my nerves and remarkably, rejuvenated me as well as a good night's sleep would. My hands did not ache anymore and neither did my legs shiver when I stood up, pulling out the amulets in my sleeves as I challenged her, the elder youkai of gensokyo.

[Yukari… you're right…]

I felt someone egging me on, telling me, advising me to go ahead… If it has to come to this, I just have to do my best… do my best in this Final Danmaku fight.

..

[It's… just a game, isn't it?]

[Eh?]

Her calm and tranquil face twisted as she glared at me, feral teeth elongated from her mouth and she resembled more like the devil than anything else as she peered at me.

[A game?]

[Yes, a game… I should have taken your invitation, Yukari… I, I apologize.]

Nodding my head, I sighed deeply and rose into the air just as effortlessly. Before I was struggling against gravity with my force of will, begging gravity to give me a break and let me soar in the air.

But now, the air welcomed me and I felt as if I belonged in the air and that flying was more natural for me than even walking on land. I felt, free and easy in the air and it seemed to welcome me too…

..

..

Willing myself forward; I shot towards Yukari with a speed that I had never mastered before and caught her napping with a single amulet that I slapped on her forehead.

[B-BANISH?]

It sounded silly and it probably is with the loud shriek that Yukari gave out when the amulet burnt away with a bright flash of light.

[OW OW OWOW~~]

Rubbing her forehead, Yukari's face returned to normal, almost teasing me as she slapped my shoulder in jibe.

[Oh Reimu~ You're so adorable… you…]

..

..

[can't possibly…]

..

..

[banish me from **Gensokyo**, can you?]

It was the same as before, the evil and threatening smirk on her face as she turned to glare at me again. It was chilling to the bone but I did not flinch from her glare this time.

No, I MUST not run away again!

Oh, Great Hakurei Spirit… lend me your strength!

..

..

* * *

I was not done yet and as I easily grazed all of her bullets from her previous spellcards, I tossed a handful of amulets into a gap that suddenly popped out in front of me.

[BANISH!]

This time, it worked as the gap and plenty of other gaps closed in unison after a ripple appeared to spread through the sky.

..

..

[Spell…break?]

Asking Yukari as I sidestepped yet another run by Ultimate Buddhist, I managed a shy smile when Yukari grimly nodded to me.

[So… Reimu, you were holding back after all. I'm glad.]

Tossing the burnt spellcard away, Yukari raised both her hands as she tore the other spellcard, _[Ultimate Buddhist] _to shreds; ending the spell effectively.

..

[Let's play, Reimu! Remember… all of my Spells?]

Laughing, Yukari pulled out a few cards from her sleeves and tossed it into the air and they floated in a circle around her, flashing white as Yukari caressed them with her fingers.

..

..

**[Well Reimu, let us reminisce!**

**Bounded Field: Curse of Dream and Reality!]**

..

...

Smiling, I suddenly had a flash back of Yukari being in the same position as she was in the past. Our reasons for standing on different sides were the same now… We each believed that we would do Gensokyo good with our actions… but one of us is wrong.

With the ending of our danmaku play… we would know the answer.

..

..

Sitting on a shimmering border that surrounded her this time, Yukari fired two different bursts of danmaku that paused beside me. Bursting apart a second later, smaller homing danmaku bullets, blue and green streamed towards me in rapid succession.

The only catch was that it was harder for me to sidestep the bullet this time owing to the simple fact that the bullets were streaming at me in different speeds, varying with one another to catch me off guard.

..

..

[bring back memories… our first Danmaku play… it was terrific… amazing…]

Disappearing and reappearing randomly, Yukari fired the same volley over and over again even as I returned fire to her relentlessly through needles and smaller burst of amulets that struck her border.

[… you're as good as always, Reimu… in fact, you've become better… much… better.]

Waving a finger in front of her face and pointing to the cracks in her barrier.

[You're breaking my barrier so easily, Reimu… I'm… I'm impressed…]

..

[Yukari… please… I do not want to harm you… I really don't… please, stop.]

With a final strike that knocked Yukari's spellcard from her hand, I activated the amulets that plastered Yukari's barrier to break it down.

[Seal…]

The many amulets gathered into one and with a puff of smoke, returned back to my hands.

..

..

[Please Yukari…]

..

[… no. You're not… strong enough yet, Reimu… you're still holding back… Look, at Gensokyo now, Reimu.]

..

..

Pulling a gap in front of her, Yukari beckoned me to peer into it and when I did, I was horrified once more at the atrocities Yukari had pulled off.

The borders of Gensokyo was stained red, no doubt Yukari's doing and with every second, the more land it covered as if it was eating Gensokyo from the outside in.

..

..

[! Yukari! H-How could-could you?]

Ignoring Yukari, I dived down and in all intent was heading towards to where I was needed more; among the citizens of Gensokyo when a shimmering barrier flashed in front of me.

..

..

[… you have not struck me down, Reimu. Till you do. Gensokyo will Suffer… SUFFER!]

[Ugh.. Yukari…you…]

I was frustrated before yes but now, I felt anger stirring my heart as I glared at Yukari. She was… a friend of mine… maybe more… but, But I can never be sure of that till… the end too.

..

..

[… I understand.]

In front of me, was a spoilt girl… throwing a temper tantrum to get my attention… and at stakes, is Gensokyo.

This… is unacceptable…

[Yukari… I won't… I won't forgive you just yet!]

Rubbing the tears that were forming in my eyes, I pulled yet another handful of amulets before diving straight at Yukari.

..

..

**[Good, good!**

**Bounded Field: Balance of Motion and Stillness!]**

* * *

..

..

_[…ugh… Reisen!]_

_Parrying an attack meant for the Rabbit leader, I, Izayoi Sakuya sent that beast to the netherworld with a masterful strike of my knife, slashing it's throat and watching it curl up and die._

_As predicted by Miss Knowledge, the siege had indeed taken place but what lead the charge was surprising._

_.._

_..  
_

_It was an army of cats that lead the charge and they had effortlessly turned the tables on the first line of defense, the traps that the other rabbit had placed. Skipping over them or sneaking through them, they had come in the tens and hundreds that they traps could not possibly hold them off any longer._

_At the beginning, the rabbit army was sufficient in itself to hold off the charge and with the Fairy Brigade assisting with the throwing of knives and firing of Danmaku, it was an easy task to repel the forces._

_.._

_..  
_

_Captain Momizi, as she liked to be called was called away by the Lunarian to defend the Forest of Magic and to contact a missing ally._

_..  
_

_Alice Margatoroid._

_She was presumed missing but with the vantage point the shrine provided, signs of her passing was detected and it fell to her, the speediest and most robust portion of the alliance to defend the position at the Forest of Magic if Alice was present._

_ .._

_..  
_

_[… Tsk…]_

_It was my fifth time stopping time to retrieve all the knives and although I felt fit as a fiddle and was able to do that for many more times, it seemed endless to me._

_With every five cats that we take down, twenty more take it's place and the rabbit army was tiring, their arms were no longer thrusting their bamboo spears with efficiency even with their spears exchanging hands every 15 minutes or so to stem the tide._

_We were being pushed back by the sheer numbers of the intruders but another key reason was simple._

_The piling of the bodies made it harder and more difficult for the spears to be used effectively, not to mention serving as meat shields for the knives we threw at them._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Section One two and three, draw your Lances and follow my lead. The rest of you, conserve your energies and switch to formation four, fire danmaku as a substitute and we will rotate the actions in a quarter of the hour. Follow my lead!]_

_Drawing my knives, I brushed Reisen back as I hacked my way into the enemies, carving my way through them easily. It was shooting fish in a barrel as they simply do not wish to fight back…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Sakuya-san! Retreat now!]_

_[Eh?]_

_Barely five minutes into the fray, Reisen's voice rang out and I hurriedly returned to her side with a short stopping of time. She was no longer panting and I gathered she had regrouped her troops and was ready for a comeback._

_That was my reason for stretching my forces so thin to the point of being nearly overrun by them, crafty and endless cats they were._

_.._

_..  
_

_..  
_

_[Rabbit teams, pull back and… Archer Team! On my command, shoot!]_

_Pointing a finger at the enemy, the rabbit army fired arrow after arrow at them so much so that it was literally a rain of arrows._

_It IS a rain of arrows and I watched in awe as the seemingly impenetrable wave of cats were totally silenced with her single command and in the next moment, their bows were cocked and ready to release again._

_.._

_..  
_

_[H-How many rabbits do you have… Reisen?]_

_Wonderingly I looked at the stoic but grim face of Reisen Udongein Inaba before she released a large sigh of relief._

_[… there are still more in reserves, helping Tewi-chan… but, we're stretching ourselves thin all the same… we cannot go on like this…]_

_Shaking her head, Reisen gave an exclamation of surprise as she grabbed my hand._

_[You're hurt, Sakuya-san!]_

_[It is nothing…]_

_Shrugging, I tore a bit of sleeve off and used it to stop the bleeding even as Reisen fussed over such a tiny scratch._

_[You need to get it disinfected! I'll get on to it!]_

_[Save your strength, there are others that need our attention more.]_

_Narrowing my eyes, I guided her to a few of our wounded comrades, majority of them rabbits but a few of my own troops were inflicted with moderate to heavy wounds._

_.._

_..  
_

_[I'll get right to it! C'mon!]_

_Gesturing for a few rabbits to follow her lead, she started tending to them with surprising efficiency, bandaging their wounds and using magic to knit their wounds together._

_They were sore no doubt but they were more than able to handle light weaponry and more than a match for the cats that were still streaming towards us._

_.._

_.._

_

* * *

_

_[whew…]_

_Wiping the sweat of her brows, Reisen returned to her post, overlooking the line and hurried quickly over to the weakest link; the area where rabbit army and my own troops were faltering the most._

_[!]_

_Firing several shots of danmaku, she scattered them and the rest that held their ground were quickly shot them with accurate strikes to their eyes by me. With the process repeated, we contained the situation once again._

_.._

_..  
_

_But as always, it was always a stalemate. We would never advance and never would they particularly overwhelm us at any point._

_It was a classic standoff that might drag forever if not for our mortal bodies…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… ugh… they are endless.]_

_..  
_

_[yes they are…]_

_But it wasn't over… not yet by a long shot._

_[Look at that, Sakuya-san!]_

_Exclaiming, Reisen pointed to something that was barely visible in the distance and as I stopped time to pick up yet another set of knives and arrows, I went forward to investigate._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… ugh…]_

_Almost choking at the strong scent of blood that I smelt when I approached, I dropped most of the knives in my hand as I saw what Reisen had undoubtedly suspected._

_It was a creeping flow of blood that was slowly consuming all life in it's wake. Behind the wave of red was a barren land, littered with the skeletons of animals and the dried out trunks of dead trees._

_It was sapping life away with it's progress and when I took to the air, I found it to be encircling all of us with no means of escape wheresoever._

_The red tide was approaching at a snail's pace but left alone… it would no doubt consume all of us in a matter of time._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… it's a matter of when. Not if… curses…]_

_Retreating to where I left my comrades, time went on again and I remarked to Reisen._

_..  
_

_[… … all we can do now is hope and believe in the rest.]_

_Biting my lip so tightly that it hurt, I choose to take the only route that would burden my brain less._

_[AHHH!]_

_Drawing my knives, I leapt deep into the fray and started hacking and slashing away at the menace. With every second spent on them is one less second I can spend on neutralizing the biggest threat in Gensokyo now._

_If we could just stop her forces… then… we could stand a chance…_

_.._

_..  
_

_Unconsciously, I looked to the darkening sky and prayed._

_.._

_[Just one, I would not mind if there was Gods who were on our side today...]_

_And just as I spoke that out loud, Reisen clapped her hands together, her hands stained with blood after firing another well-aimed shot into the advancing army._

_[I think there is... there will be Gods behind us... The Divine Wind.. and the Gods of the Earth... I'm sure of it.]_

_[Let's hope you are right.]_

_But what am I saying? I, the Servant of the Devil Wishing for a miracle from god? How loud would Mistress laugh at me!  
_

_

* * *

_

_**Author's Notes: Well, is it exciting enough? =3**  
_


	31. Chapter 31

**The Shrine of Gensokyo**

**Chapter 31: Of Friends and Allies**

**Original Concept: ZUN & Shanghai Alice**

**Written by: wrathie**

**

* * *

**

..

..

_[GET OUTTA MY WAY!]_

_Roaring at Kaguya who was more of a burden then help for the moment, I flung yet another fireball at another cat that had came too near to the village and watched in satisfaction as it curled up and died in the heat._

_Looking back from the corner of my air, I saw Kaguya leaping back as more cats pounced at her, trying to overwhelm her with their numbers._

_I had not considered cats to be deadly but these cats were different. Their eyes were bloodshot and their teeth and claws could rival those of a youkai and it was not long before my opinion of them changed forever._

_.._

_..  
_

_Crafty creatures, they moved in a confusing formation; leaping and twisting their bodies to avoid the scattered fire balls that I would unleash at the first tide of them._

_[…]_

_In the end, the numbers were too much and I erected a glowing wall of fire to keep them in check before I went ahead personally to burn them at the source._

_..  
_

_[Ah… go back children…]_

_The only help Kaguya could offer was to cordon all the children and in general all the villages further away from the onslaught in fear of them getting hurt. Indeed they listened to her and I had one less on my mind as I exterminated those beastly felines._

_The children, I like children alright but they were getting in harm's way all of the time. Where are their damn parents!_

_ .._

_It was as we suspected, the source of the cats were several portals that had HER name branded on them and were sprouting cats as if they were air._

_Damn that bitch…_

_ .._

_..  
_

_But with every gap that I destroyed, two would take it's place and it was tiring to keep hurling fireball after fireball at the gaps. She was endless but.. .I would not give in to that bitch and definitely not at this early stage._

* * *

..

_..  
_

_[ADVICE OF ST. GERMAIN!]_

_Drawing a spellcard, I unleashed my flames at all of the gaps in a single instant and they all vaporized along with a majority of the cats that were charging in the general direction of the village._

_.._

_[… hmph.]_

_I was a little peeved as well when Kaguya joined me in the air, striking all the cats she could with her hourai branch. Sweeping that accursed thing in front of her, a shower of rainbow danmaku obliterated the cats without as much as scorching the ground. With a flourish and a shy smile on her face, she flew up to me and clutched my shoulder._

_..  
_

_[Ar-Are you alright, Mokou?]_

_[I TOLD YOU, DON'T CALL ME MOKOU!]_

_Twitching when she referred to me by name, I shouted at her as I scanned the area around the village._

_It, for the time being seemed safe and I heaved a sigh of relief._

_[… Keine…]_

_But I was not at ease yet, my dear friend said it was just the beginning…_

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Charge!]_

_Swinging my sword in the air, we swept aside the Pitiful cats and took our positions around the forest of magic. On the way we had secured our first objective, protecting the resident of the forest; Rinnosuke-san and he was being escorted to the human village as I speak._

_Howling with pride that I had did well, the troops echoed my howl and we proceeded on to our next task, defending our position and locating our ally, Alice Margotoroid._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Bow before us!]_

_Our swords flashed in the sun as we charged forward in a mad rush to engage the cats, rascally vermin they were!_

_They were no match for us and we cleared them of their position very easily and when we roared, their charge faltered and most of them broke away back to where they came from; making the rest that stayed sitting targets._

_..  
_

_[… woof…]_

_I was not happy, not happy at all still as I was ordered off the frontline and instead was running errands for them. My pride as the White Wolf Commander is not taking it down and I shall make known my willingness to fight!_

_Buckling my shield, I grabbed my sword with both of my hands and started charging straight into the thick of it, slashing and hacking everything that I saw._

_My only wish is that the Great Aya would see me now, the pride of the Tengu vanquishing her foes_

_ .._

_[AWOOOOOOOO!]_

_

* * *

_

_..  
_

_ .._

_[Man, man it's not good! Not Good at all! No siree! NoT GOOD!]_

_The tengu in question, the fastest person in Gensokyo was zooming around in the skies above the rest of the residents of Gensokyo, taking note of all that was happening while reporting back to the three brains in the Hakurei Shrine._

_..  
_

_[Copy that? I'm telling you, this is not good! Not good at all!]_

_[we hear you, Shameimaru…]_

_Hearing Yagokoro's impatient voice, Aya grinned as she did a backflip while in motion to take yet another snapshot of the sky. With her keen eyes, which was used more than once to find the most slanderous articles possible, Aya could see the battle going on in the sky above them._

_[It's not going well… not going well at all!~ We're gonna die! But that would be a great scoop, no? Of course it will be! HAHA!]_

_..  
_

_[I beg of you to be serious, Shameimaru-san…]_

_[Yes yes, Hakutaku… I'm serious but it's hard to be when scoops are everywhere… man~ This is EVEN better than the last incident! Woo~~ I wish Momizi is with me now… Can't have everything I suppose.]_

_Shrugging, Aya took a sharp dive and in turn took another snapshot of the advancing red tide._

_[It's not good I tell ya… not good! I can't stop that thing and I'm trying alright!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Fanning her fan, Aya created a humongous gust of wind that slammed and spent itself on the red tide to no effect whatsoever. It remained unmoved and continued it's silent march._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Not safe too! Look at this!]_

_Pulling a small shrub from the ground, Aya flung it at the red tide and grimaced as a horrible squelching sound saw to the end of the shrub, leaving behind a mess of dried branches and dead, yellow leaves._

_..  
_

_[Horrible I tell ya! Horrible! The Yama's gonna have a field day at work today! Man!]_

_To the people unfamiliar with Aya, her demeanor might have seen as taking this whole issue as a joke but she was not viewing this as a joke at all._

_To her, this might be a joke but the joke had gone too far and out of control to be called a joke now._

_..  
_

_Like anyone else, she is concerned about Gensokyo but perhaps for rather the wrong reasons. Without Gensokyo there would be no one to read the Bunbunmaru… and no scope for that matter… but she, in her heart love Gensokyo, her hometown and the people that lived there._

_..  
_

_[… I'm on the case, don't you fret your feathers over it. Aya, over and out!]_

_Soaring to the sky, Aya provided relief to a few of the ground troops as she swept the cats and whatnot away with bursts of wind from her fan._

_..  
_

_[HIYAH!]_

_

* * *

_

_..  
_

_..  
_

Yukari…

Dodging her relentless assaults of danmaku, I slowly stared to remember her beautiful danmaku… herself and myself through her own efforts to strike me down.

Her danmaku, beautiful had a dark and cruel streak in them which I knew, saw and remembered. There was beauty there as well and order. Everything she throws at me had order and she, perhaps at order deep inside her that she was subconsciously expressing herself.

She was testing me methodically, trying to probe for my weakness from her seemingly confusing attacks.

Yukari is cunning, she does everything for a purpose and she was letting me discover who I am at the same time, discovering for herself how she can strike me down.

Her next spell card was totally unlike what she had threw at me earlier.

..

Danmaku circled around me and on cue they closed in on me repeatedly, trying to trap me in the deadly dancing circle of danmaku to no effect whatsoever.

I dare not look behind me in fear of what I would see on Gensokyo… what I should do now is to strike some sense into Yukari.. if I did that, perhaps it would not be too late.

Endlessly optimistic, I was proven wrong when Yukari popped up in front of me and knocked me back a few feet in the air, right in the middle of two circling circles of danmaku.

..

[!]

It was too late to maneuver myself away from it and I instinctively spread my arms wide and called out:

[Fantasy Seal: CONCENTRATE!]

My body glowed and I found myself drained of energy the next instant as the danmaku bullets all were sucked into a single amulet. Glowing in front of me for a fraction of a second, the amulet bursts into colorful streams that struck Yukari's border repeatedly and with vengeance.

..

..

[…]

She seemed amused as she flipped her fan open again and while fanning herself, a smirk on her face she commented to me.

[You're human, Reimu. You are bound to make mistakes… especially when you are tired, drained… weak… and, devoid of hope…]

[… I, I won't… I won't give up hope.]

[Oh yes, we all say that at one time or another… perhaps some more often than not. You are prone to appealing for help… and getting help from many sources.

Your friends, unexpected arrogance on your foes part and of course… miracles… or, something that seemed like miracles]

..

..

[What are you implying, Yukari…]

[Oh, to be sure I am not implying something remarkable or fantastic… but rather, yes… rather I believe… that, of all things. I just want to prove you are human.]

..

..

If anything, I was bowled over by her intentions and I swallowed nervously, both of us floating in stalemate over Gensokyo.

..

[Yes, prove that you are human… There have been people, words… rumors… legends of the myth of the Hakurei Shrine Maiden. The one who is the law of Gensokyo, someone no one can touch… Blessed with intuition that brings her to resolve all disasters… blessed with strength that enables her to overcome all…

She, is not human… nor can she be youkai… NO…

OF COURSE NOT!]

Spiraling in the air Yukari came to a stop as she opened her parasol and winked at me.

..

..

[But, here she is… Hakurei Reimu…]

[And beyond a doubt… human…]

..

[… yes, I am human…]

[… You would not dispute that?]

[Why should I…. Yukari? That is the truth… nothing else…]

..

[So… you are not… the Hakurei?]

[Hakurei?]

[Yes, the Hakurei… THE Hakurei… the ONE and only… Hakurei.]

[No… I-I don't think so…]

Shrugging, I shook my head even as I evenly looked at her, watchful for any tricks she might play on me.

[I see.]

[…]

..

..

[Now let us continue, Reimu…]

[Eh?]

For a moment, I swore Yukari was saddened at my words and the intelligence returned to her eyes.

But it must be a façade as the evil grin on Yukari's face returned with a vengeance.

..

..

[Spellbreak it might be… But, you're human… I've proven that… _Bounded Field: 'Mesh of Light and Darkness'_]

Shielded by her parasol, Yukari never flinched as the sky lighted up in such luminance that I shielded my eyes with my hands.

Lasers streamed at me, wanting to purge me of the earth and it was as if the sky had found my unpleasant and wanted me out of the way. But no… the bursts of lasers stopped within the border that Yukari had drawn and stayed that way, a beam of death cutting my escape route as small circles of magic circled me.

Warily and tiredly I clenched my fist till it hurt. I wish I had a mirror now to see my pale, ashen face as I watch Yukari look down at me, a princess toying with a new toy of hers and it hurt.

Oh, it hurt… it tore at my heart, tore at me in ways I could not imagine…

..

..

I recalled how my body screamed in pain when I was torn apart by Remilia, her tiny body smashing into mine and almost cleanly went through me.

But she had not… she had, adored me…

The past me… who I WAS not who I am now…

Infatuated she still is but… who knows? I am forever chasing the shadow of myself, seeing myself in what was once my shoes… Staring at the sky, the people and the places I KNEW but not known…

..

..

To Remilia, I was the one who had betrayed her but the person that she had loved. I could not… I could not return that love even though I knew her pain. It tore through me too… not as much as this pain, fresh and raw as I tried every means possible not to be torn apart by Yukari…

This… is different.

I had not returned Remilia's love… not in the way she expected me to return… but for Yukari and perhaps for Marisa…

Yes, I had returned that love… I had once liked or even loved her…

..

As family?

As friends?

I do not know… but what I knew is… I loved her once, Yakumo Yukari… the perpetrator of everything so far and the person that was attempting my life, I loved her.

And she too, loved me once.

..

…

* * *

**The silver arrow that is shot by the cupid… will cause love…**

**The Lead arrow that is shot by the cupid will cause hatred…**

**Has the silver arrow finally turned to a lead one?**

**Oh gods…**

* * *

..

..

[Oh spirits… hear my call…

Sooth the one that need to be soothed…

Let the words that should be said, be heard…

Let the ones that should be sheltered, sheltered…

Please… lend me your strength… just as I lend you mine…

Let my faith be your faith…

Just as I put faith in you… put faith in me…

Spirits… hear my humble and desperate plea!]

..

..

Charging forward, I carefully weaved my way through the burst of danmaku that she fired at me through one of her gaps and as I rolled to the side to avoid another burst, I flung another amulet into the gap, calling out as I did so:

[SEAL!]

One gap down, three more to go…

Giving a yelp of pain when I came too close to comfort to a particular red beam, I shot a few needles at Yukari's border only to see them bounce off harmlessly.

It was as I expected, if I have to get to Yukari, normal needles won't do… no they WON'T

..

Drawing more amulets, I prepared to fling them at Yukari when it was she who took the initiative.

Charging at me with her parasol, I blocked the first strike with my forearm and although it stung very much, proceeded to knock the parasol from her hand with a well aimed kick to her elbow, causing her to squeal a little.

Tumbling in the air, it was a miracle how I actually did it, whirling and diving in the air to avoid the danmaku bursts, laser beams and Yukari using her fan as a pseudo weapon, slicing the air menacingly as I rained blows upon blows on her barrier.

I wished I had my gohei here as it hurt me as much as it hurt her barrier to keep pounding at it.

Exchanging blows with one another, Yukari showed another side of her as she feebly tried hard to ward off my blows with no avail whatsoever.

She is clearly not suited for physical matches and…

..

..

In the end, Yukari knocked me away from her and with a flick of her hands and her fan, fired thousands of small shurikens that came en masse, advancing on me.

.. .

..

But I was not afraid, I will not allow myself to be afraid again and then… a small miracle happened once more in plain sight of Yukari and her face contorted with rage.

Carried to me by a small gust of wind, a gohei, Sanae's gohei in fact dropped neatly in front of me and I scrambled to catch it only to have it slip from between my fingers.

..

..

[Ah! Thank you!]

My two companions, whom I had conveniently neglected came to my rescue as their little wings strained as they brought me the gohei. Fluttering up to my shoulders, they sat confidently on my shoulders and provided the encouragement and warmth I so desperately wanted now.

[… Thank you, Sanae…]

It must be Sanae's gohei… no one could even know where I was… and it was brought by the wind, she is a wind priestess after all… Thank gods… Sanae… Sanae is behind me…

..

As I gripped tightly on her gohei, I could visualize her determined smile as she nodded and backed away from me. She is putting it in my hands and is lending me support by borrowing her gohei to me.

[Yukari!]

..

..

With my gohei at hand, I have one more trick up my sleeve and as I weaved my way closer towards Yukari, avoiding the shurikens even as they tore at the ends of my clothes, I cried out as she went within my range; following which I clenched my hands tightly and spun myself once around as I declared my spell.

..

..

_[Treasure sign: Hopping Yin-yang orbs!]_

A pair of yingyang orbs circled around me for an instant before dropping down and striking Yukari's border. With every successful hit, the orbs rolled around; denting her border even more before being repelled by a burst of danmaku by Yukari.

But that was just the beginning of my comeback on Yukari… My body moved by instinct and I masterfully struck the yinyang orbs back at her with my gohei.

I could control the orbs to some extent but with my gohei it was Childs play to repeatedly maneuver them to strike Yukari's border with those orbs and certainly they are working as Yukari seemed none too pleased with the assault and she even squirmed a little as cracks certainly appeared again on her border.

..

[yip!]

Giving a small cry like a dog, the border finally broke and with that the end of another spellcard. I had taken the initiative and had came out of it victorious.

..

..

* * *

Once more at a stalemate, we squared off in the air, Yukari still sitting on the thin, silver border of hers as we glared at one another. We knew that we had came too far to calmly talk it over and I knew that with very much bitterness and resentment that it had came down to this…

Yukari's face was a tad pale and she seemed a little uncertain as she squinted cautiously at me. My yingyang orbs were circling around me still and I found that the roles had reversed. I was the one who had just a slight advantage and I took it, perhaps… my previous intuition might be wrong.

..

[Yukari… c-can we talk this over… I, I don't want to keep doing this…]

[… I wonder at that…]

[Eh?]

[I wonder at that… Reimu… … Reimu, Reimu… Reimu…]

[… is there something wrong?]

[No, you're being too polite with me… Reimu, Reimu… I wonder… are you, really… Reimu…]

[Eh…?]

..

**[Reimu?**

**[are you… Hakurei Reimu… at all?]**

..

* * *

..

..

_[Koa…]_

_[Yes, Patchouli-sama…]_

_Turning to look at my familiar, the succubus, Koakuma, I told her to watch herself before I gave her my command._

_[Please, find Alice… and give her this…]_

_[… Yes, Patchouli-sama.]_

_There was a hint of jealousy in her eyes as she took off, fluttering her small black wings as she descended the steps. Turning back, I pushed the glasses up the bride of my nose as I studied the situation in front of me._

_Beside me, the Half-Youkai, Kamishirasawa was scrutinizing yet another scroll of hers while the Lunarian Brain, Yagokoro was directing yet another strategic positioning of the troops as Sakuya and the Lunar Rabbit continued holding their positions._

..

..

_[Patchouli-san!]_

_Catching my eye, Kamishirasawa urged me to come over and she pointed to a particular segment in the scroll that she had unearthed._

_[Here, it states that the gap… the gap youkai was sighted during the formation of the Hakurei border…]_

_[We know that, Miss Kamishirasawa…]_

_[Yes, but this further details the process of the formation. It seems that various gaps were sighted around the border of Gensokyo. This indicated that without the gap youkai, the formation was not possible. Look! It's even cited here! 'numerous gaps appeared around the region and from them, a red tide slowly enveloped the earth'. My Ancestors did record this down.]_

_..  
_

_[… a red tide? Like… perhaps, what is happening now is the formation of another border?]_

_[I would not want to base my credibility on this single report but I will dig deeper into my archives…]_

_[… but… is it not death that creeps upon us so?]_

_[Yes, but… to her, who know what she is thinking…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[True enough, Miss Kamishirasawa… we would not be able to fathom her ideal world is… perhaps it is one filled with death…]_

_[Patchouli-san!]_

_My words were perhaps too harsh and it immediately revoked a response from her but I shook my head, explaining as I did so._

_[We will never begin to look at her perspective… for an elder youkai like her… death might be as real to her as living… a miniature garden of death… do you realize that we too… are living in a miniature garden? Gensokyo is… her realm as well.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_My words, profound as they are did not faze her._

_[I know that… we all, instinctively know that… she toys with us… we know that but we do not admit it as we are proud… All the happenings… all the disasters… all the blessings… came from her hands. We were her experiments… her way of whiling away time… I had suspected it for so long but I never truly believed in it.]_

_..  
_

_I had to control my actions as I fear I was too startled to act rationally._

_[D-Do you mean my suspicions were accurate?]_

_..  
_

_[… I do not… want to stake my credibility… but… maybe… that's the truth among all truths…]_

_[… Does the Hakurei library hold any clues to… her and this incident?]_

_[Unfortunately, it prevents all youkai from entering… Perhaps Yagokoro-san could…]_

_Her voice slowly drifted off as she wilted in the cold hard glare of the Lunarian, who had her fist clenched and lip pursed. The realism of our current situation revived itself again and I turned towards her. It was like waking from an illusion as a brief moment before, talking to Kamishirasawa I was inclined to believe, to hope that it was just another day at the Library and she was the one laying down her discoveries in front of me._

_Discoveries of who and what is Yakumo Yukari… the big enigma in Gensokyo._

_She had a hand in us being here… and the survival of Gensokyo…_

_So why was she willing to destroy it?_

_ .._

_..  
_

_[Patchouli.]_

_[…]_

_Acknowledging her call, I placed down my book and stared evenly at her. I had faced death countless times and her cold, dark stare was a part of my life and I did not flinch even as slammed another hand on her table._

_[I request the immediate return of Captain Momizi and her white wolf guard to aid Reisen and Sakuya. Without them, the front line would undoubtedly be overwhelmed… in due course.]_

_[… I have faith in Sakuya's abilities… if we give up that location now. We might never gain it back.]_

_Referring to the forest of magic, I inwardly swallowed with nervousness at the prospects of not locating her and losing a majority of the White wolf guards. As Yagokoro has explained earlier, it was pretty much suicidal if we sent our best bunch of defenders out on a mission when the front line is in danger of collapsing at any moment._

_Once the line is lost, it would be a simple task to overwhelm the rest of the positions…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[No. we can afford to lose that location if it means preserving the line. I would rather have the whole line intact than to preserve an escape route or using that route as means to launch a new offensive. If the front is not holding up; we would not even get a chance to launch any offensive…]_

_Her silver eyes stared at me and I flinched a little at the reason of her words. It was true that if the frontline collapses there is no return for us, we would not be able to concentrate our forces and be forced to scatter to keep the invaders._

_One thing I must note is that the skepticism of whether the invasion would taken place initially was gone and she had to grudgingly started issue quick, decisive placement of troops that had stemmed the tide so far._

_.._

_..  
_

_[I… agree with your deductions…]_

_[… and you are still not willing to move the troops?]_

_[… Just, a while more… and I'll send them back to their posts… if they locate her…]_

_[… all this, just for a friend. If the campaign falls… it is due to this friendship of yours.]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Looking away from her steel-like gaze, I had confirmed her worst suspicions and she shook her head, the disappointment evident in her voice_

_[Hang in there, Udongein… Just… hang on…]_

_Furrowing her brows, she rubbed her chin before shooting a shaft of arrow in their direction._

**_[Esoterica: Astronomical Entombing]_**

_..  
_

_

* * *

**Author's Notes: R&R as usual, it will get pretty hectic in the story from now on**_


	32. Chapter 32

**The Shrine of Gensokyo: Gensokyo no Jinja  
**

**..**

**..  
**

**Chapter 32: Bad News For All  
**

**Original Concept: ZUN & Shanghai Alice**

**Written by: wrathie**

**..**

**..  
**

**

* * *

****Author's Notes: Busy with other fics and IRL~ But R&R!**

**..**

**..  
**

_Diving to the side, I nicked another cat on it's neck and slammed my heels to the gut of another as I whirled in a frenzied dance that took down the cats like they were sandbags. If one would have told me yesterday that a cat army was coming to invade Gensokyo I would have laughed at the person's face._

_Right now however, that person is a prophet in my eyes as I sank a knife deep into the flesh of a cat that has been creeping up on one of the fairy guards._

_We had given up on using range assaults to clear the threat and instead took them head on, lances and spears against the claws of those cats._

_Coordinated efforts against their guile and wit… and it is paying off. We are still able to hold those vermin off._

_.._

_..  
_

_With a slight annoyed smile on my face as a blot of blood appeared on my clothes as I stabbed and wrenched my knife free, I remarked to my subordinate, a fairy that had been in the mansion for as long as I had._

_[Miss Knowledge would have a field day… this cats have a greater catness…]_

_[96 points…]_

_Emotionlessly she replied and I felt more attached to this particular fairy than the rest. She is one of the few that would do their tasks quite well, not perfect but would be devoid of the many flaws like the rest._

_[…]_

_But even in the middle of battle, I had no time for a breather as from time to time, a sudden surge in rabbit numbers would drive them back enough for me to launch a fresh offensive with knives. It was an endless process that could be repeated as long as I can focus enough strength to pick up the knives and arrows._

_Unfortunately I do not have much stamina left and I felt my vision become just a bit hazier as my knives went just a little off mark._

_I was thankful for the rabbit army and Reisen, she had been responsible for saving many of mine and her comrades in battle, stitching them up and saving their lives. But she too was tiring, as her movements were sluggish and her bullets hitting lesser and lesser._

_.._

_..  
_

_[…]_

_Exhaustion was taking over and if reinforcements do not arrive soon, we would surely be wiped out…_

_[Sakuya-san!]_

_All I felt was a quick jerk on my collar and Reisen had pulled me off to a corner, calling for all her troops and the maid brigade to fall back._

_[WAIT, STAND YOUR GROU-]_

_I was in the middle of a command when from the sky came a rain of blue and white lasers that scattered and shot down every single cat in the distance and even destroying all of the gaps from where the cats were coming from._

_ Passing me some pills and a piece of sandwich she explained._

_[Eirin-sama is showing her hand… and here, this is an energy booster… drink this too.]_

_Passing me a small bamboo flask, she busied herself with taking my pulse and bandaging a cut on my thigh as I watched on in amazement._

_[Sakuya-san, if you do not eat a little… you'll collapse. The pills contain a chemical that will temporarily boost your energy and digestion…]_

_[t-thank you..]_

_[It's no matter… I should be apologetic… leaving you in the fray while I scuttle about…]_

..

..

_Smiling sadly, her eyes flashed red and I felt my body tension leave me momentarily._

_[there you go… you are very tensed… if you do not relax you will tire more easily and make more mistakes… So rest for a short while. I'll take over your position.]_

_Drawing two small firearms, Reisen pushed me down before popping a few pills inside her mouth and dashing forward, taking charge of the situation._

_.._

_..  
_

_[…]_

_Left alone by the side of a tree, I took several deep breaths and tried to move when I found that my body was not responding._

_[!]_

_But after a few minutes, I sluggishly got up and as I did so, I felt my strength return to me; a miracle indeed. She had slipped something inside those pills… that sneaky rabbit._

_But thanks to her I am feeling much better._

**_[Time Sign: Private Square]_**

_Closing and opening my eyes, the familiar grey and lifeless world appeared before me again and I quickly got to work placing my knives in their most optimal locations._

_..  
_

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

[A-Am I Reimu?]

[No no, you misunderstood me, Reimu. Your name, yes… you are named Reimu. Yes you are…]

Smiling still, she floated closer to me while brandishing her parasol to the side.

[Reimu… but, are you, Hakurei Reimu?]

Placing much focus on the title Hakurei, Yukari questioned me again, her eyes and tone questioning.

[I, of course I am, Hakurei Reimu… I lived in the Shrine all my life.]

[Yes you did… maybe… who knows who you are, Reimu… a person can change… especially when so many years are involved. Who are you, truly?]

[Do you doubt me, Yukari?]

[Yes, I doubt you… Reimu, … we only have your words for it… you are so different, Reimu that you simply could not be the Reimu we know, can you?]

[… t-that…]

..

..

Unease, I felt unease in me as she explained to me.

[Can you, tell me for sure. That you ARE, the Hakurei Reimu. Or are you, just Reimu?]

I can't, right?

I told myself and then, I laughed to myself too. Yukari hearing that, raised an eyebrow quizzically at me.

[… it's so odd… Miss Kamishirasawa told me… Mokou told me that…. I should always be myself… and I asked myself this.]

[…]

..

..

It is such an odd stage for me but nonetheless it is a stage, a stage made by Yukari over the Armageddon of Gensokyo.

[Who am I? Hakurei, or Reimu?]

[And… your answer to it… be?]

[I am Reimu… more than I am Hakurei, I am Reimu… but, I AM Hakurei Reimu… I know it, I feel it… I REMEMBER it…]

[Bull… complete bull.]

Taking the winds out of my sails, Yukari remarked as she produced a small book in her hands. A bounded copy that I recognized and she started flipping through it, murmuring softly to herself.

[… You didn't remember anything.. for there is nothing for you to remember… You can fly… … perhaps by luck. You might resemble Reimu but you are NOT Reimu.]

[W-Why do you doubt me?]

[The Gensokyo Chronicles… an encyclopedia for Gensokyo… all it's incidents and all it's truths… That is your savior, Reimu.]

[… No Yukari, that is not true…]

[Named Reimu you are… but Reimu we know you aren't… Amnesia is a useful thing, isn't it? For all we know, you might be lying to us, lying to yourself, telling yourself that you ARE the Reimu, THE HAKUREI REIMU.]

[No…]

..

..

Yukari is mistaken, it's true that I remembered lots more from the Miss Hieda's records but I had a feeling that I knew all that before… I AM REIMU, I AM!

[… Your Shrine Maiden Training is flawless, Reimu… that I am very much impressed with, the real world does have some secrets and talents up their sleeves… Being able to use the Hakurei amulets… how you reacted so easily to Danmaku patterns is astounding. You could, for all I know… be Reimu.]

..

[I AM Reimu!]

But, what is the wavering and shivering in my voice as I screamed defiantly back? Was I, like she said, not Reimu?

Not THE Hakurei Reimu?

But, what does it matter to me?

Hadn't I tell myself that I should be strong and to be who I am?

Does it matter if I am not Hakurei Reimu?

..

..

[Oh, it matters alright… It matters.]

Reading my mind, Yukari had an evil smirk on her face as she drew a border in front of her from which glowing red eyes can be seen.

[THE Hakurei can never be defeated…. That is the rule, the rule that none of us youkai can break. Like the Half-beast would say… Youkai would always cause disasters and Humans will never trust youkai… but, can humans be trusted?]

[…]

I remained silent.

I knew, that whatever answer I give, it is not the answer Yukari wanted and so, I waited for her.

..

..

[Are you, truly Hakurei Reimu. Show me the proof. Show me, who you are, Reimu, who you really are. It is inside you, always have been inside you. You are not putting your best, not showing your hand, your true hand… Where is the trump card you always have in you.]

..

..

[… W-What if, this was all I have?]

[… than you, shall die. Foolish to challenge me… Yakumo Yukari.]

..

I felt a flicker of fear ran through me as Yukari opened several gaps in front of her and declared another spellcard.

..

..

**[Evil Spirits "Xanadu of Straight and Curve"!]**

Firing a concentrated wave of bullets all around her a dense cloud of bullets, Yukari smirked and fairly giggled as she sent them raining down on me. Luckily I was prepared and made it through one of them intact and ready for the next wave. The green and blue colors were mixing with the purple hue of Yukari's border and I found it harder and harder to concentrate on the bullets that were streaming in on me.

..

..

Even so, they did not seem to touch me no matter how Yukari tried to aim those bullets at me. Raising one hand, larger and more destructive orbs were lobbed in my direction and I found it much more easier to dive between the gaps of the larger orbs or to knock them away with Sanae's gohei to the bare fringes of the larger border Yukari set up for our Danmaku play.

..

..

[… …]

She was still tight lipped about something; that much I can gather from the way she hesitated with every obstacle that I overcome.

Funny Danmaku play comes so naturally to me and how the patterns of bullets were quickly recognized by me and my body almost dancing past the bullets that my past self, the me at the Shrine would cringe at. Now it seemed so natural to me like I was born with this.

I belonged here, I thrived here and I would prove to Yukari, that I am the Hakurei Reimu that she wanted to see.

..

..

That's right, she wanted to see Hakurei Reimu and I just have to prove that I AM the Hakurei Reimu that she seeks. There might be countless Hakurei Reimu's in the world and I am just one of them.

..

The truth in her words struck home to me and I found myself more understanding to the gap youkai floating high above me.

..

_[Named Reimu you are… but Reimu we know you aren't… Amnesia is a useful thing, isn't it? For all we know, you might be lying to us, lying to yourself, telling yourself that you ARE the Reimu, THE HAKUREI REIMU.]_

..

..

[But I am, I AM the Hakurei Reimu of Gensokyo, of the Hakurei Shrine…]

..

..

Just as the bullets that Yukari fired began trapping me in between them and with a larger orb bearing down on me, I screamed loudly for Yukari to hear.

..

**[YIN-YANG SANCTIFIER ORB!]**

..

..

To my utter amazement, nothing happened and I was struck by the large orb of doom which exploded on contact, slamming my helpless form on the border.

..

..

[uh….]

My vision was hazy and I just laid there on the border, clutching my body and checking with my sense of touch that I was still intact. My body felt as heavy as lead and it took all of my strength to just roll over and struggle up to my knees.

..

..

[… n-no…]

Reaching for Sanae's gohei, I saw a foot step on it and I looked up in fear and dread at the one person who had knocked me out of the sky.

[… so…]

She declared with a tone of finality in her voice as she looked down on me.

[you are not the Hakurei… Reimu.]

..

..

[… does.. it matter, Yukari?]

My chest was heaving heavily as I lay on my back, staring up at the crimson skies, Yukari's face covering half of it as I waited for the end to come.

I still clung on to hope, hope of salvation from death and after death. I do not fear death anymore… not after I tried my best, my very best in stopping her or… did I?

..

..

[I don't know… what will happen… if you stop me… or what if you didn't …I don't know… Reimu.]

She looked like a lost child, staring down at me and I felt pity for her yet again. She is like a spoilt child after all, wants her way with the world and when she did get it, does not know what she wants to do.

..

..

[… you are not the Hakurei, Reimu… are you… shocked? The true Hakurei Reimu is one who can use the Yin-Yang orbs… you are clearly not able to wield them to the best of your abilities… the miracle earlier was just a fluke.]

[… Perhaps…]

I smiled at her, not with blood rimmed lips as I smiled to Remilia, not with eyes devoid of hope and eyes that accepted death; but with the smile of belief and eyes of hope that I tried to convey to her.

Even in my deathbed I have to tell her this…

[But, I… Reimu… knows, I am Hakurei Reimu… and… the Hakurei Spirit, is there, waiting for me… ushering for me…]

[So, you welcome death?]

She sounded a little doubtful and I can hardly blame her, who would welcome death.

But I am not welcoming death, I am welcoming salvation.

Yama-sama had told me what waited me beyond this world; I would be judged for my sins and judged for my actions. I have done what I could, I know I did… my prayers would be answered… I would till the end, believe in my faith…

Even if it would not be answered…

My faith in the Hakurei Spirit… and the belief of the salvation of my home

… how easy it seems now, to accept this…

..

..

[…]

[I.. hope, Yukari…]

[?]

[That… with my death… you'll spare Gensokyo…]

[… is that, a dying request?]

[… no, that is… a wish… from me to you…]

[a… wish?]

[… a simple wish… a simple prayer…]

..

Wordlessly, she shrugged and raised her hands, ready to send me to oblivion.

* * *

..

..

Oh, great Hakurei Spirit… hear my prayer… hear the cries of my heart… the cries of the hundreds who believe in you…

Hear my wish…

Hear my humble and selfish wish…

That of peace… and that of love

..

..

**[Evil Spirits "Xanadu of Straight and Curve"!]**

* * *

..

..

_[!]_

_A blinding flash of light suddenly blinded us as we were about to engaged on another round of combat of those vermin, worthless felines, woof!_

_[!] (**Author's Notes: Yes, I know 'woof**' **is irritating but it's the easiest way to differentiate Momizi)**  
_

_But as the light faded away, I first saw a doll fly past us and when I rubbed my eyes with my paws, it was still there._

_I sniffed the air to check it's scent and at once I knew that it was the sign I had been waiting for._

_The doll and many of it's companions were surrounding us, lances in their hands and I had to bark at my troops not to engage them when…_

_.._

_..  
_

_I saw the person that I was sent to fetch walk slowly in front of us, her face held high, her chin up and blasting the foes to nothingness with a pitiful handful of dolls._

_[… Momizi… was it?]_

_Her voice was cold but she did turn her face to me, a worrying smile for me._

_[I got the message from Patchouli… you can leave now.]_

_I sensed that she was arrogant in her strength but she surely could as more and more dolls appeared around us, armed with lances, swords and shields and firing danmaku at the rapidly retreating army of cats._

_[Am I being dismissed?]_

_Saluting her, I gave her the respect she deserves by gathering my troops behind her, sheathing our weapons and instructing them to stand to attention._

_[Yes, Momizi… you are being dismissed…]_

_[Understood, I shall return to my position?]_

_[Yes, you had most admirably finished your task, the honors go to you.]_

_My ears perking up, I barked an acknowledge of thanks before I waved my sword in the air._

..

_[Mission is accomplished, let us go back!]_

_Howling, we took to the air and flew directly with as much speed as I could muster to my position._

_How I miss the thrill of intense battle! WOOF!_

_.._

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

_[The situation does not look good…]_

_Muttering under my breath, my anxiety increased as another wave of cats barreled down towards us._

_[Tsk…]_

_They had gotten more wily and sly and many of them were able to get pass the knives or arrows that were shot at them to engage the rest of our troops. I was in the thick of it and it was looking helpless. As fast as Reisen can patch our troops up, as fast as the cats were being killed, ten would take it's place. We had shifted our location repeatedly to avoid stepping on the corpses and to gain a foothold on our own position._

_We found things difficult but we kept at it, at the order of our masters. But deep down, we knew we were fighting a losing battle and we were losing ground with every second._

_..  
_

_[Fighting on borrowed time… … fitting…]_

_Remarking as another cat fell in front of me, I managed a smirk as a row of cats were taken out by a swinging log, courtesy of the other rabbit, Tewi._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Miss Sakuya!]_

_Hearing Reisen call to me, I threw another set of knives at them before retreating back to the source of the voice. As I retreated, I saw my position quickly filled by a rabbit and I found myself impressed by the fierce training they had gone through to be so disciplined._

_.._

_..  
_

_[…?]_

_I shook my head as she muttered a spell to envelop me in a mist of magic that soothed my wounds and invigorated me. When asked how she did that, she refused flatly to say but reassured me that the effects were temporary. As she did that however, the image of medicines appeared in my mind, to my utmost displeasure._

_[… I do not know how to break the news to you… but we have trouble.]_

_[… if we did not have trouble, I would be greatly surprised.]_

_Dryly remarking to her, I waited for her to speak. Even in the midst of battle she seemed timid and afraid, unwilling to put in her all, a trait which very much displeased me. If her own troops are willing to put their lives on the line and she was not, how could she expect them to follow her._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… Ran is here.]_

_[Ran?]_

_[Yakumo Ran… the Shikigami of Yakumo Yukari… she's been sighted…]_

_I cursed and swore at the development but Reisen was already on top of the situation, grabbing my hand she pulled me behind her._

_[we got to confront her, now.]_

_[… It is an option, but I highly not recommend that, morale will be lost.]_

_[That's right… Ah, duck!]_

_Pushing me to the ground and just in time as lasers suddenly struck the ground in front of us, killing another mass of cats with it, Reisen hurriedly pulled me away._

_[I called for reinforcements; Miss Keine would provide Aerial support while we are gone.]_

_[Aerial support… that is a new term…]_

..

..

_Dryly I replied as we flew towards where Ran was sighted. I had to admit now that I was severely intimidated by Ran Yakumo, she is a powerful but patient force of nature._

_Yes, not a beast youkai, a force of nature. I had the pleasure of making her acquaintance once due to a party held in the Netherworld and we had found many in common as we had served much powerful mistresses._

_During our short time chatting with one another, which is due to a common duty of washing up the dishes, we had chatted about our mistresses._

_Shamefully I must admit that I had poured out many of my woes to her, that of the helpless fairies, China, the dusts gathering in Lady Patchouli's library, China and China._

_Ran in turn had told me of the difficulties of maintaining the border with her mistress sleeping while keeping her immense household spick and span._

_We had parted ways as friends, not firm friends but good friends nonetheless._

_I too had seen how powerful she is when she took an invitation to danmaku with Kazami Yuka, another powerful being when she flattened a solid mile of trees and the result was a grudging draw._

..

..

_Despite my acquaintances with her, I had rarely if ever seen her face to face since Reimu left Gensokyo so many years ago. Once I did see her when she was doing her shopping, a very rare occurrence and she had seemed tired, the black circles below her eyes and the limpness and frizzled look of her magnificent tails, signs that she was severely under stress._

_Under gentle probing she merely remarked that Yukari had not been herself lately._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… do you think, it is even possible for us… to console her?]_

_[…]_

_Her face told me what I wanted to see, she was not convinced of that._

_[… we could only… pray and hope for the best…]_

_Smiling sadly, she told me that she was worried about Reimu and that shared with my sentiments. The blinding flash of light had halted the assault but when they did press on, they seemed more determined to get by, holding on to the lances that had killed them and reluctant to retreat._

_That must be a sign … I just hope it is not ominous to us._

_.._

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

… I remembered.

Just like that, just… when death was about to take me away… I recalled many many things.

It is like they say, the life would flash in front of you when you are about to leave this world.

..

..

But they did not flash in front of me. My live did not flash in front of me.

I just..

..

..

Knew

I knew…

..

..

A part of my time was returned to me. I knew, I remembered, I recalled, recollected my past self.

Looking at a mirror in my mind, I saw me, who I was and who I am.

..

..

Now, please…

Just tell me that did not happen… that I had not undergone such… such terrible and wondrous things.

It is like a dream, a fantastic dream.

It is not impossible… just fantastic…

..

..

I waited for the end but it did not come but salvation did, in a way…

[…]

I remembered her face, Yakumo Yukari… the mischievous smile she would show me as she appeared before me in a gap. The drunken look on Suika as I woke her up everyday…

The annoyed look on Alice when I dropped by for a cup of tea…

The joyful looks on Remilia's face as I played Danmaku with her and Sakuya.

It is coming back to me, the pieces are beginning to fit in…

But, there was still something missing…

..

..

The person beside me as I got through all the difficulties, the person with me lending a hand and at times, pulling me through all that I had faced.

Marisa… where is she?

Where is the piece of my memory that contained her..

And… the piece that would tell me why I left my home?

..

..

With another flash of light, the strength was restored to me magically yet another time, I felt lighter and my mind was sharper as I got up, dusted myself and sighed.

[Another miracle…]

I should not be complaining but I did found it a little, upsetting as I had flouted hundreds of rules by being saved by miracles so often. What are the odds of that, having my life saved so many times.

..

..

Hovering in front of me was a glowing monstrosity of a yin-yang orb, massive in size and radiating with power and I found that I could move it with my will.

**[Yin-yang… sanctifier orb…]**

Muttering the spell aloud, the orb flashed brightly once as if answering my question.

..

When all seemed lost, strength surged through me and my previous incantation was invoked, nullifying the attack by Yukari and slamming and breaking her border like it was paper.

The last I saw of her was her crashing like me, on the barrier of her own making and her undoing as she disappeared from view.

But, I knew it would take more than that to take Yukari out and as I looked down forlornly at my homeland, Gensokyo I was sadly warranted. The crimson wave of death was still creeping ever silently forward.

[… so…]

..

..

The telltale sign of her popping out of her border signaled the end of my respite and I took a deep steadying breath before asking the person behind me, surely a satisfied smile on her face. I did not need to think to know that she was behind me, but oh gods help me… I was trembling with the prospects of meeting her again.

..

..

[You ARE the Hakurei, aren't you?]

[I guess… I am]

Sadly I told her and it was quite a scene, the both of us back facing one another, exchanging trivial words; the calm before the storm.

[What did I tell you, Reimu…]

She berated me, I can tell she was berating me for lying to her about who I am but I only have one defense.

[… you pushed all the blame to me again, Yukari… you liar…]

..

[You do remember…]

She seemed satisfied this time and she let loose a round of loud raucous laughter that was true, she is truly amused and was laughing it all out, her fears, her resentment and all of that through her laughter. She is, for a brief moment since we reunited, really laughing.

[you had me worried… I could have killed you thousands of time over, Reimu.]

[I knew that…]

[Yet you… hid everything from me… I was fooled for the whole time]

[No… I, remembered… only just now.]

[…]

..

..

There was another interlude of awkward silence that was quickly silenced by more laughter from Yukari.

[Amazing, that is the ultimate rule at work isn't it, Reimu? That of the Hakurei and only the Hakurei can do…]

[…]

I knew it was not so but who was I to refute her, she knew the rule, she perhaps have a hand in the creation of the rule and she is the strongest youkai, the elder youkai of gensokyo… who am I, just Reimu to refute her words?

[Or was it you… Hakurei… for making this miracle…]

[not me, Yukari… it's not me…]

More surprises were in store for me as she seemingly did not seem interested in me for the time being, she was talking to someone else that was not present to me.

[… you have other ideas don't you… and right after you finally accepted me… why is this so? Why have you changed your mind?]

Her tone changed and turned nasty, deep and unforgiving as she muttered a few more words.

[… I shall have to persuade you… that I can overcome all odds…]

..

..

[Well Reimu, let us continue…]

[M-Must us?]

[Yes, we must… we must continue.]

This seems endless, the process was being repeated over and over again, her endless and powerful attacks aimed at me. At times I would fall but I would rally some miraculous strength from within and strike back with enough ferocity to stop her for a brief time.

All I hope was that the brief time has brought relief to the people below me, who I know for sure that is suffering now.

..

..

[… pray with me, will you?]

Gesturing to the tiny forms that still huddled inside me, I braced myself for Yukari's next round of attacks and this time I knew, I definitely knew I would get through them all.

..

..

[Hey, Reimu… remember this?]

Yukari's face relaxed and she smiled softly at me, raising her fan in front of me, clasped shut as she spoke.

In her hands, I saw the name of her next spell card and I shuddered at the memory of that spellcard, it would not be pretty to dodge all of them.

[Yukari…]

Somehow, I smiled back at her.

There was the distant memory of us in the same stage, not like the nagging feeling that I had felt earlier but I can see the scene play in front of me.

It was during the time when Yukari, she was stopping me from going after her Shikigami, Chen…

..

..

I had defeat Yukari and still she would not retreat and she stood in front of me, her hands spread out wide, her clothes tattered and she was bleeding quite badly. But her eyes, her eyes told me that she would not retreat till she take me down with her.

..

..

The roles were reversed now. I was close to my last legs but I would not give up, I would continue till Yukari see sense… I promised… I promised that, I would save Gensokyo, somehow, someway… and save Marisa along the way.

..

..

[Yukari]

I repeated that to her, a small, hopeful smile on my face.

[Go easy on me…]

[You wish, Reimu.]

..

..

[Shall we?]

[Let's…]

..

..

[Dodge them all, okay?]

Smiling, Yukari tossed the spell card into the air and I responded with a small wink and by dashing forward into the air.

[leave that to me…]

..

..

**[Evil Spirit's 'Yakumo Yukari's Spiriting Away']**

* * *

**Author's Notes: I noticed i'm always ending with a 'Spellcard'...**


	33. Chapter 33

**The Shrine of Gensokyo: Gensokyo no Jinja**

**Chapter 33: Charming Siege from All Sides**

**..**

**..  
**

**Original Concept: ZUN & Shanghai Alice**

**Written by: wrathie**

**..**

**..  
**

**

* * *

Author's Notes: Yes, Charming Siege. We're reaching another climax!  
**

_ .._

_..  
_

_[We implore you, Ran, please, for old times sake, stop this…]_

_Standing in front of her, we spoke with Yakumo Ran and till now, she had not batted an eyelid. Settling with her hat over her eyes and seemingly asleep, Ran had stirred when we approached and that was the only movement that the two of us had gotten out of the Kyubi youkai._

_[Ran-san…]_

_Tugging my sleeve repeatedly, Reisen was uneasy at being out in the open but we had no say in the matter at all, as we had came here, I would rather take the bull by it's horns._

_ .._

_..  
_

_[Ran, all we request is a seize fire between us and you, I hope that you would understand our request.]_

_Patient as ever, I was tempted to wait for her reply but I was brought back to reality when a voice broke the tranquility with sounds of destruction accompanying it._

_[Hello, anyone there? This is Aya! Bad bad, the situation is really bad! It's not just cats now! It's foxes! They're coming out from the gaps! I'm closing them as fast I can but there's still lots! Over and out!]_

_I took in a sharp intake of breath and pulled out a dagger from my pocket._

_..  
_

_[…]_

_Standing up, Ran's imposing figure towered above us and I managed to hide my unease with a small sigh._

_[… negotiations… are off?]_

_[… negotiations, are off.]_

_Forcibly, Ran muttered as she grinned savagely and charged straight at us._

_Showing a feral look that showed her nature as a elder youkai, I smiled appreciatively as I prepared for my long play with her._

_ .._

_[well, let us be done with this without a mess.]_

_Stopping her claws with my knives, I grimaced as her next move left gashes on my shoulder but I scored a trophy of my own as I sank two knives into the side of Ran and the both of us stared at each other in a dance of life and death, hacking and slashing one another._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… heh… hEHEHEHE!~~]_

_Besides being feral in nature, she seemed unable to control her rapidly growing strength and insanity as when she slammed a claw on the ground, the impact threw up a dust cloud that made me cough in frustration. Throwing her hat to the side, Ran grinned savagely and dashed forward._

_..  
_

_[Time Sign, Private Square!]_

_Left with no alternative as Ran was about to deal me a killing strike, I stopped time and positioned a few knives directly in her path before jumping to the back of her._

_. ._

_[ARGH!]_

_As the knives struck deep into various vital parts of her, I threw a few more knives at her that was repelled when a shockwave of danmaku bullets were unleashed by her. The Shockwave was powerful enough to knock me back a few feet and as I got back on my feet, I saw nothing else but a dizzying illusion of shadows and forms._

_[Tenko Illusion…]_

_The air around me shifted and warped as Ran's form warped and meld into the darkness. The only true sign I could see of her presence was the two knives that she pulled out from her wounds and tossed at me, catching my cheek and leaving a small gash._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… Ran…]_

_Ran is behaving very erratically and there is no knowing what the beast youkai will throw at me next._

_[…]_

_But throughout all this, Ran never spoke a word and her attacks seem unfocused, not targeting me but never letting me have time for a breather as well._

_[RAN!]_

_..  
_

_[SAKUYA-SAN!]_

_It was Reisen, I heard her voice as she suddenly broke though the illusion and grabbed my arm._

_[Sakuya-san!]_

_[Reisen, thank goodness you are here… we got to stop Ran!]_

_[No! This is an illusion Sakuya-san! She was fighting me!]_

_[W-What? No, that is impossible…]_

_Shaking my head, I thought twice when she pinched me and I found myself staring at her in a different place altogether._

_[I was trying to get your attention… she… she's too powerful, I couldn't stop her… I'm I'm sorry…]_

_Her ears dropped but I brushed her apology away._

..

..

_[What is over is over. Let us regain our positions, their ploy was to lead us away…]_

_[Yes, but reinforcements have arrived.]_

_[Eh?]_

_It was a piece of good news that was too good to be true, who had returned to lend a helping hand?_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Momizi-san has returned, her troops are fending them off as we speak. We have got to get back!]_

_So, looks like Momizi did came back in time after all. We still had a chance, Ran was the bait and I had taken it hook line and sinker, this is no time to be complacent!_

_[Yes.]_

_Rubbing away the blood from my face and once more refusing aid from Reisen, I drew one of the last packets of my knives and readied them. They reflected my remaining hope and my remaining dread._

_[Well now… let's duel our final dance.]_

_Despair was rich and I felt very tired, even if Momizi return to back us up, it is not sufficient. We can never hope to overcome Ran, not to mention the rest of their army._

_..  
_

_[NO! This is NOT the final dance!]_

_Shaking my shoulder, Reisen brought me back to reality and smiled at me. Her red eyes, striking as they were soothed me a little from the anxiety I had before._

_..  
_

_[Sakuya-san, this is not the final dance…]_

_[… why, why not?]_

_[All of us is proving that… this is not, not the last dance, Sakuya-san… have faith in us.]_

_Placing a hand on her chest, Reisen looked at me and narrowed her eyes, showing her determination when shadows of Reisen separated from her and sped off to where the fighting was still going on, fiercer than ever._

_[We won't allow that, all of us… the people of Gensokyo won't allow that!]_

_.._

_..  
_

**_[That's right Sakuya! Don't you disobey me now!]_**

**_[Sakuya! Stand firm!]_**

_Voices from the mistress, the allies, the friends and… all the rest of Gensokyo, they won't give up._

_..  
_

_And neither shall me._

_ .._

_[Hmph. That was just an expression, Reisen. Let us mop up this load of Rubbish.]_

_[? Yes, Sakuya-san!]_

_..  
_

_Besides, when I looked above us, the one who is really struggling is still hard at work. If she can do it, then so can I._

_Reimu, please… save Gensokyo… We'll hold on for as long as we can…_

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Three hundred and fifty six… Three Hundred and Fifty seven…]_

_Yawning as Flan blew up the many cats and foxes that had tried to come near the mansion, I was getting bored with so the removal of such pests that I was tempted to leave the mansion and join Sakuya. Flan for her part was enjoying herself and I have no reason not to be with her. She IS my sister after all._

_[Isn't this fun, Onee-sama!]_

_Flandre giggled as she shot and burst another small platoon of cats, vaporizing them into steam in a loud cry of mews. Truly, she is a sadist… but I like her this way, yes I love her for that._

_[Yes it is, Flan! Have fun now. I have to deal with something.]_

_True enough, I have to maintain the crimson barrier above us to stop Yukari's magic from reaching us, a useful spell that the Lunarian had LOANED ME._

_Oh how my hair stands at her lending me anything! Me, the scarlet devil OWING THAT LUNARIAN!_

_It gives me fits and make me want to tear her to bits! But unfortunately, that is not possible._

_Fate decrees it and so I have to meekly follow fate._

_Such is fate, I should be the master and the slave, but now I am not and am mighty unpleased by that._

_ .._

_..  
_

_[Still, it serves it purpose.]_

_Musing, I only grinned as the fake moon by the Lunarian Princess strengthened me much more than it could do anything for them. They'll have to pay heavily for that so… we are even._

_..  
_

_[… Reimu, Sakuya…]_

_Calling out the names that matter the most to me, I spoke to Patchouli softly as well._

_[Do not, under any circumstances overstrain yourself.]_

_[…]_

_Only constant coughing greeted me and I growled loudly for her to hear._

_[I mean it. You belong to me! And you are my property! My property will not be taken from me.]_

_[… I do not remember being a thing.]_

_[Well, I hope you do now, Patchey.]_

_[…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_I know she is smiling behind that dumb orb and I could not help but have another gibe at her._

_[Patchey…]_

_[hmm?]_

_[…]_

_The gibe was lost as I sobbed a little, the emotions overwhelming me a little._

_It is truly too much, I had lost so much and this power… this power that is pinning me down is so overwhelming…_

_And although I would die than admit that… it is pinning me down to this small location, if Yukari pushes me further…. I doubt I can maintain the border above us that is protecting the vicinity of the Scarlet Devil Mansion…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… …]_

_[I understand Remilia…]_

_[…. …]_

_Grinning more, I laughed and laughed. The same laughter that I had laughed when Reimu bested me so many moons ago. SO, I had come full circle, meeting someone that can best me. Oh… this is fitting! I would rather die fighting than to bow down to her._

_[Yes, Patchey… hit her with whatever you got, if you have any pride left. DO NOT FALTER, DO NOT FALL BACK! HEAR ME!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_My scream echoed through Gensokyo, ignored by Flandre but reached the ears of Sakuya and hopefully Reimu as well._

_..  
_

**_[Let us mop up this load of rubbish.]_**

_Atta girl, I AM NOT letting anyone give up now. Not when I still stand, after me while… who's after me shall be better than me. But my pride would not allow that._

_ME, The scarlet devil be bested fully? THE COUNT WILL LAUGH AT ME FROM HIS GRAVE_

_.._

_..  
_

_[FLAN!]_

_My sister looked up at me and for a moment, she shivered but in the next, she smiled and glomped me happily._

_[Onee-sama~ What is it.]_

_[Let's wipe these pests out.]_

_[Okay~ how shall we do it?]_

_[That's easy, just hold my hand Flan, Your big sister will show you red magic.]_

_[Yay! I love magic! I can do magic too!]_

_[I'll do it once, and you'll do it again for me, okay Flan?]_

_..  
_

_[yes~ Onee-sama is the greatest!]_

_[I am yes, aren't I?]_

_Smiling and returning her kiss on her cheek, I tossed out a spell card and spread my hands and wings out:_

_..  
_

**_[Scarlet Sisters, Scarlet Covered Gensokyo!]_**

_..._

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Mokou!]_

_Wincing in pain as she threw another fireball at me, I lowered my head and comforted the children that I had gathered around me. These children were innocent and I did not want any harm to befall them, not to mention that Mokou and Miss Keine would surely have never forgiven me if I had let them ran astray._

_What I could do was to repeatedly drive those Cats and fox youkais away but it is getting more and more tedious by the moment. Foxes, cuddly and adorable as they were had fangs that could tear a child's throat out and it took a while to persuade and show them that these foxes were not normal, cuddly and cute foxes._

_They wanted their blood…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Stay behind me… ugh…]_

_But I am fast losing my strength… the long and drawn out fight is testing my body, which I had not neglected for years was not keeping up with my mind. It is as they said; the mind is willing but the flesh is weak._

_..  
_

_[… oh… I vow not to play so much again…]_

_Panting and having to be helped up by some of the children, I blushed so red that the children laughed. Not mockingly but I think I was that pitiful and due to that, I am not giving up. No I won't if I could protect their laughter!_

_.._

_..  
_

_Remembering what it was like when my friends laughed and the last time Eirin laughed, I closed my eyes and focused my strength._

_..  
_

_[Rainbow Danmaku!]_

_Streams of colorful danmaku unraveled from all around me and struck all the cats and foxes that were springing up on us._

_The children cheered but I was too winded to do anything more, it is so hard… so difficult… I don't think I can go on anymore._

_..  
_

_M-Mokou… how can you go on even while facing such overwhelming odds?_

_.._

_..  
_

_Mokou was getting the worst of it, she's in the front line and holding all of them back with nothing but her own strength and her strength only. The occasionally breach would let some youkai through but Mokou was nothing but throughout._

_I could see her form, barely standing but still roaring with rage and satisfaction as cat after cat is burnt down. She even had the time to shut down Yukari's gap and to negate some stray lasers that would come from nowhere._

_Mokou, she's beautiful and powerful, not to mention determined and fearless._

_She places her body on the line for the people she loves… I've seen it so many times when she jumped in front of a pouncing cat and used her body as a shield rather than let it pass._

_It's her stubbornness and her unwillingness to give up that made her beautiful and so like a goddess to me._

_..  
_

_And what about me? People say I am the lunarian princess, born to a life of luxury and with the power of eternity, how wonderful would life be if I am Kaguya._

_That is what is said about me…_

_..  
_

_But now, looking at myself, I know I am helpless, worthless and worth nothing at all. What good is life with such luxury, with such riches if… if I can't protect those that I want to protect…_

_I am nothing at all, I can't even stand up now to protect those in front of me._

_Kaguya, Houraisen Kaguya is not worthy of such respect, of such adoration…_

_..  
_

_And Fujiwara No Mokou… she does not deserve such pain, such hardship and such frustration… and it is all due to me._

_She was called a demon, an outcast from the village till she was picked up by Miss Keine and even now… she suffers in silence._

_..  
_

_[Mokou…]_

_Seeing her like this, even while I am struggling to stand up pains me and I found the strength and the reason why I can't fail._

_._

_..  
_

_[I… If I can't get pass this… I… I won't be able… to make it up to Mokou… I, I will not, give up now. I'll be letting Miss Keine down too, her faith in me.]_

_I have the power over eternity… but can I fulfill the promise made to her for all of eternity?_

_[I will not be able to… so, so… STAND UP! STAND UP, KAGUYA!]_

_Screaming, I urged myself to stand up as another crowd of cats had just gotten past Mokou, who had gone on one knee and was grimacing with pain and hurt at letting them pass._

_..  
_

_[KAGUYA!]_

_Her scream mixed with mine and I stood up just in time._

_ .._

_[Onee-san!]_

_The children, god bless them all had stared and covered their eyes at our screaming but the latest development has made them stood up and clung on to me even more._

_Even Mokou seemed shocked but she quickly recovered and returned to her position, huffing in the process._

_It was a case of déjà vu as I had stopped those cats with my body, allowing them to sink their teeth into me before I blasted them apart with another one of my spells. I felt the same piercing pain that I experienced when I saved Izayoi Sakuya and Remilia Scarlet from death earlier on._

_..._

_..  
_

_[Robe…of- fire…rat…]_

_Coughing in pain, I knelt down but my spell had not ended yet._

_No, my eternal night has just begun… this, is my eternal redemption!_

_..  
_

_I mimicked Mokou's flaming aura and burnt the cats to nothing but dust, walking unsteadily towards the village, cradling the children in my arms._

_[… Stay there… it's dangerous here…]_

_Pushing them to the concerned parents and the humans of the village, I struggled to put up a smile before I staggered back to the front line._

_Mokou, oblivious to everything is still burning everything and anything that moves and that includes me in the category as I walked beside her._

_My injuries tore at my consciousness and my body felt as heavy as lead and I struggled to stand beside her in the heat. I felt so sleepy and I would give anything to fall asleep now._

_Immortality does not give one respite from pain and the pain is making me wish I can die now._

_.._

_..  
_

_[M-Mokou…]_

_[what.]_

_Accepting me calling her by her name, I felt a little gratified but I knew too that it might be temporary, her hatred to me isn't going away so easily._

_[… c-can I… stand by you… and help?]_

_Meekly I asked and I held my breath as she seemed to considered, tilting her head as she burnt another fresh legion of cats to dust and strike several foxes down with her homing amulets._

_Her methods, although crude was effective and in a matter of seconds, she had the time for a breather and an encounter with me._

_Eyes twitching and the hatred threatening to overwhelm from inside her, Mokou brushed past me and as I smelt the ashy scent that characterize Mokou, I heard her mutter as well._

_[Just, get out of my way.]_

_..  
_

_[Y-Yes!]_

_I said before, it was the start of my eternity, the true beginning after centuries of waiting… this is my beginning and this might be the way I end…_

_. .  
_

_But, I would rather it be this way… than anything else._

_Like the caged bird, I desire freedom from my cage… even if it will hurt me, even if reality is harsh… even if it means despair._

_Yes, I would willingly take this road…_

_

* * *

_

_ .._

_..  
_

_[HIYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!]_

_Screaming a battle cry as I kicked back another intruder to the Shrine, I, Hong Meiling was not breaking a sweat at these intruders at all. Made of clay, these golems were slow, clumsy and altogether easy to take care off._

_But just in case, I had wrapped my hands in bandages to dampen the pain I felt from striking them._

_.._

_..  
_

_[They're very hard… I must train more…]_

_Promising myself to do a workout tomorrow, I did a Jump kick that cracked the head of a new golem and easily repelled it from the stone steps that lead up to the Shrine._

_I had being paying attention to Lady Patchouli's and the rest and I was rightly confused when I saw not cats nor foxes but clay golems clambering up the steps to the Shrine._

_Being asked and commanded to guard the Shrine Steps, I had imagined it would be an easy task and I would be able to get a siesta~~ but… looks like I was wrong, ah… it's not that bad to be wrong sometimes._

_..  
_

_[I'm training the body and mind hard!]_

_Leaping into the air, I intercepted a few golems by kicking them in the chest and cracking their skulls together. With a quick legsweep, I downed four more._

_..  
_

_[COLORFUL MOUNTAIN BREAKER!]_

_Slamming my fist into the chest of another one, I told myself that the next one was the last one for perhaps the hundredth time?_

_It is a way of taking my mind off things and to keep me motivated despite the number of golem that was coming in my direction. It was way beyond what I could do normally but I feel my body becoming tougher, stronger and my mind becoming more sharper with each hit._

_How to deal with them became so clear to me as I downed every one with a single masterful hit that either disabled them or broke their body to bits with a single crushing bill._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Colorful rain!]_

_Spinning myself to unleash a cloud of colorful danmaku, I managed to wipe sweat off my face before ramming my elbow to the chest of yet another golem…_

_.._

_..  
_

**_But, the gate keeper is strong!_**

_.._

_..  
_

_[I AM STRONG!]_

_..  
_

_Calling out a challenge to the silent golem, I kicked one's head off and crushed another's chest with a single strike from my fist. It is like a training prepared for me by the Mistress, if I did my job maybe Sakuya would praise me!_

_[ARGH!]_

_I'll not lose to them! Not these heartless, painless and emotionless things._

_..  
_

_BECAUSE!_

_..  
_

_[I AM HONG MEILING! GATE KEEPER OF THE Scarlet Devil Mansion!]_

_Stamping my feet, I charged forward while gathering strength in my fist for one mega blow to their ranks._

_..  
_

_[ULTIMATE, COLORFUL MOUNTAIN BREAKER!_

_..  
_

_[AND I AM STRONG! SO FORGET IT, YUKARI.]_

_Clapping my hands together, I took off my hat and whirled it in the air before putting it back on._

_..  
_

_[You're not getting past me no matter what you throw at me.]_

_ .._

_The resulting forcewave from the impact had crushed all the golems left and I was standing in a pile of worthless rubble that trembled and tried to gather together._

_..  
_

_[I am strong, you won't get pass me until my death. THAT I PROMISE YOU!]_

_

* * *

_

_..  
_

[Yukari's spiriting away…]

A spellcard that I remembered well, it is easy to evade if not for the limited space that I had to maneuver to get pass her bullets.

The details and patterns are coming back to me, I am Hakurei Reimu of the Hakurei Shrine, I am certain now. I remember Yukari, Youmu, Yuyuko, Eirin, Kaguya, Mokou, Keine and everyone else… I've met them and failed to appreciate everyone of them till now.

It is like they say, one can only know how precious something is when they lost it.

And I lost my memories… all the many disasters, the despair and the hope that I had gained in my youth is flooding back to me. It made my past ten over odd years to be just dull and boring when compared with them.

But, now is not the time to reminisce, I have to get to Yukari before it is too late.

We had made a promise to one another that I would dodge all of her bullets and she promised that she would not go easy on me.

Time has passed us by, but the gap between us had not changed despite her claiming so.

Even now I can feel her heart beat, her excitement and her joy in danmaku-ing with me. I too, am full of anticipation of any tricks that Yukari would want to show me.

..

..

[…]

Dodging between the gaps of her circle of danmaku, I shot amulets at Yukari every single time she appears from a new gap. It is like cat and mouse, I have to evade all her homing lasers while keeping track of Yukari's movement. For all I know she would appear before me in the rule bending gaps that she uses so often.

Even now she took in a few more amulets from me before shooting them back out at me.

..

[Hmph… banish!]

But, it turns out my Shrine Maiden Training for the fourteen years had not came to naught. All the skills that I was taught, of drawing spells and using signs to draw strength from the gods were actually quite useful in gensokyo.

..

[Release the Spirit, find the evil and banish it from my will, Onward!]

Drawing a sign in the air, I concentrated and from a slip of paper, various spirit foxes materialized to being and with a nod from me, shot towards Yukari.

Control over shikigami, drawing strength from gods for my spells of purification, barriers was my forte in my older life and it is working well indeed.

..

..

[Fufu~ Reimu you are stronger, really are!]

Laughing, Yukari batted those foxes away with a summon of her own.

..

[Shikigami: RAN! GO!]

Waving a hand, a shadow of Ran appeared that tore through the spirit foxes that I had summoned with ease before locking on towards me.

..

[Both of you, stand in front of me…]

Urging my two companions to do so, I channeled my spiritual power into them, chanting loudly as I did so.

..

..

[_I beg you… beg of you to lend me your strength… lend your almighty strength for to me…_

_I beg of you… to listen… to hear… my, selfish wish…_

_Put trust in spirits… put trust in humans.._

_Have faith in my faith…_

_Have strength in my strength…_

_Lend me your strength and I shall lend you mine…_

_Hear my prayer and I will hear your prayer…_

_Let me feel your pain, your joy and your sadness and you shall hear mine…_

..

..

_So, please, watch over me, your servant… _

_Watch over me and let no harm befall me.._

_Let me serve you another day…_

_Lend me your strength, spirits!]_

_ .._

_..  
_

Ending my prayer, my two companions glowed and they stopped Ran who slammed into a barrier that was formed by the two of them.

Even while glowing brightly, the two of them still clung onto one another in fear till I reassured them that they will be fine.

_..  
_

_Believe in me… this will keep you safe…_

_..  
_

I had loaned some power to them to protect them, I did not want them to be hurt as I struggled with Yukari.

Drawing another stack of amulets, I flung them in the air in the shape of the symbol I was aiming for and focused energy into Sanae's gohei, which glowed white momentarily.

...

..

[Sense the enemy, sense the evil, sense the one that seeks to defile us… show him my faith, show him my strength just like you lent it to me… Hakurei Exterminator Seal, UNLEASH!]

Purple energy crackling around the amulets that I released, I watched them intercept Ran as I dove towards Yukari, who was still trying to get at me with her gaps, shooting out bullets and lasers that dotted the border with cracks and holes.

Well, at least Yukari and I are fulfilling our promises.

..

[I won't fail… Gods, please listen to your servant and grant your strength to me… Release the spirits, release the soul, strike down evil, strike down sin… Banish those that corrupt the soul… Release!]

Forming a seal with my hands, I negated Yukari's latest attempt at me by absorbing the circle of Danmaku characterized by Yukari's appearance and twisted them into the shape of a dragon.

..

..

[RELEASE!]

The danmaku dragon barreled down on Yukari and with a yelp, she stopped the spell and absorbed the dragon into one of her gaps.

..

[Spell Break…]

[… Yea…]

We looked at one another, a good opponent to one another but I had to wonder, how much can Gensokyo take before it collapses?

..

[Well now Reimu, you are finally showing what you have in that body of yours… are you going all out?]

[What about you, Yukari…]

Evenly matching her mocking grin, I smiled grimly as she said she was.

[Well now, I know you are a liar…]

[Hmph… I am simply a youkai… I don't take things seriously…]

[So, I am half-right, aren't I?]

The smile on her face meant I had gave the right answer.

[Well then, breaks over!]

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: Reimu is showing more of her powers. That's more like Reimu, isn't she?**


	34. Chapter 34

**The Shrine of Gensokyo: Gensokyo no Jinja**

**Chapter 34: The Border That Separates Us**

Original Concept: ZUN & Shanghai Alice

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Sadly, We're still FAAAAR FAAAR away from the ending.**

**

* * *

**

..

..

I had reacted before she could unleash her spell card and was en route to intercept Yukari when her spell card took effect.

..

..

_[Bewitching butterfly living in the Zen Temple!]_

Glowing blades came sprouting out of the gap behind Yukari and I dove between the gaps when they are spinning to begin a physical bout with Yukari.

Using Sanae's gohei, I struck Yukari repeatedly as she blocked and counter attacked with her fan. Hitting her fan, I pressed down harder and kicked Yukari in the stomach.

..

[Ugh…]

Falling back a little, Yukari took the time and gap between us to drop into a gap and disappear from sight. Meanwhile, her spellcard relentless pursued me as I dived down low and formed a few barriers to stop it from slicing right through me.

..

..

[… Yukari!]

Seeing her reappearance, I flung a few amulets to the air and called out loudly.

_[Seal the evil, seal the spirit, free the innocents… Hear my prayer, Cautionary Border!]_

Forming a border behind Yukari, I homed in closer when Ran suddenly blocked my path.

[Go Ran!]

_[Shikigami's Shot: Charming Siege from all sides!]_

..

..

Spinning a spellcard in front of her, Ran grinned as all of a sudden, barrages of bullets just rained down on me.

It was a dazzling rain of light and color and it simply overwhelmed the barrier I had placed mere moments before.

[Oh no!]

Fleeing from the spot, I searched and grabbed my two companions, who struggled at first before I whispered to them.

[Pray with me…]

Pleading with them, I chanted again.

..

..

_[Protect the spirit, protect the will_

_Protect the Innocent and Protect the Pure…_

_Please, grant me your strength,_

_Let not this evil touch me nor this evil befall others…_

_ .._

_.._

_SEAL!]_

..

..

Throwing more amulets in front of me, I smiled wearily when they stopped the rain of bullets with nothing as much of a crack on them. How the paper amulets can stop such a ferocious attack is known to me, it was powered by my faith and my willingness to believe in the Hakurei Spirit.

Absorbing all the danmaku bullets, the amulet gradually turned black in color, a sign that it is at it's peak after just a few minutes.

I will have to stop Ran fast… or she will overwhelm us soon

..

..

[Ah!]

Looking into the direction where my two companions were directing me to, I moved my body so that Yukari missed by just a hearbeat.

[That was close Reimu~ are you tired?]

[Put faith in me, Yukari…]

Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath before disappearing in front of her eyes.

[Eh?]

..

..

_[Demon Sealing Dimensional Rift]_

Teleporting on top of Ran, I fired a few needles charged with magical energy and Ran and it struck home, earning a weak whimper from her as she tried to pull those needles from her body.

[It's no use Ran, it's made specifically to target youkai…]

Knowing how I had perfected the Persuasion needles to paralyze youkai, I regarded them as the last resort and the last weapon I'll use against my opponents. But this is too much, if I do not end this soon… Yukari will devour Gensokyo…

[I'm sorry Ran!]

With my free hand, I threw several ofuda that stuck on Ran's body while still dodging the danmaku that Ran was feebly firing at me. The needles were specially charged with energy that would temporarily disrupt a youkai's body and weaken his/her powers. No matter how strong Ran is, she'll be weaken. However, with Yukari… one cannot say that would happen…

..  
..

In mid air I exchanged blows with Ran with my gohei, she was still strong enough to put up a good fight with her claws. Slashing in a fashion that was unlike her wilder cousins, it was quite manageable to knock her back and throw a few more ofudas that stuck themselves on Ran, glowing white to show that they were taking effect.

My ofudas were made to deal with youkai as back in the world I had left, I was called on to exterminate spirits that the villagers can't for the life of them see. This ofudas were given to them to ward off evil spirits and now I am using them against Ran.

It goes against everything that I believe in but…

..

..

[… ah…]

Hesitating for a moment, it took just that for Ran to recover and continue her spellcard with more ferocity.

[NO! RAN!]

Torn between humans and youkai, I shivered when Yukari once again appeared in front of me, this time a large grin on her face. She was planning something but I for the life of me could figure out what. Something has obviously tickled her pink as she was grinning from ear to ear.

My two companions, brave as they were dug deep into my clothing's as she spoke.

..

[Well Reimu, looks like you got better than my wildest imaginations… Manipulation of Borders.. like me, to teleport from one place to another… I underestimated you…]

Biting my lip, I knew then that one of my trump cards had instead turned against me. It was Yukari's trump card now… and it… is a deadly one as well.

..

[Well now Reimu… I guess borders can't restrict you anymore, you were just fooling around, trying to strike me down while I was not using my full strength. What made you hesitate, Reimu… you could have finished Ran off earlier…]

..

[… I…]

My mouth was dry and it took some effort before I admitted to her that I was still a little afraid of myself, my beliefs and my instincts. What I want, what I truly desire is a world where youkai and humans can coexists… but is that even possible and for me, who is a savior and killer to humans and youkai alike… ever be accepted?

I… at lost at what to do… what should I do… should I strike down Yukari or to save the people… or should I save the people first?

Should I risk it all and use my full prowess or should I just try and talk sense into Yukari, defending Gensokyo with her attacks…

..

..

And when it has all ended… what should I do… and what would happen to Yukari… what would happen to me?

..

All those… those detestable scenarios keep floating in my mind.

Perhaps… I…

..

[You can't decide… can you, Reimu… you want to defeat me… but you can't bear to hurt me… you want to save the people but you can't risk it by leaving me alone, can you, Reimu.]

As expected from Yukari, you can hide nothing from her for long.

..

[…Yukari, would you please… please stop this… I beg of you… I, I really do not wish to hurt you or anyone… and I… I … don't like being hurt either… so would you please stop?]

Begging her, I held a hand out to her, knowing that it could mean so many things. It mean forgiveness, acceptance, thanks and closing of the gap between us… it can be just as we left it so many years ago…

Yukari seemed to have read my mind as she visibly hesitated; she was tempted by my offer as she studied me for a moment, her eyes unsettled as they danced from side to side.

[No.]

Refusing my words, Yukari smiled sadly as she told me why.

[We've gone too far… I've gone too far to stop now. What's left for us… is to Danmaku… Come Reimu… don't hold back… or this time, your friends will really suffer.]

The tone of her words told me she was serious as she dropped into a gap with a swooshing sound, leaving the three of us in the middle of the empty battleground.

Thinking over her words, I finally understood what she meant and I paused for a moment, glad for some time to collect my thoughts.

Yes, it is true that I had master manipulation of gaps just a little. It had came through intense training while I was young and before I left Gensokyo.

That being said, the time period between me leaving Gensokyo and me living in the outside world was filled with a large gap. Beside that gap, the many important events were dotted with holes in my memory.

I remembered some particular events like the defeating of Remilia and the harsh harsh battle against the Princess of the Netherworld. The finer details were still hazy but I at least have a grasp of what the general idea was and till now I am still disgusted by my ways…

..

..

It took years of molding but now I feel so much compassion and love towards the spirits that I could not imagine that I was once such a ruthless person.

[… thank you…]

Feeling the gentle tugs of my two companions who were encouraging me, I not for the first time wondered whether they could read my mind and share my emotions from the way they are reacting to me.

They had been with me through my tiring journey for so long and they truly felt like family to me, as much as I feel for Suika… and perhaps even Yukari. They are important to me as much as anyone else to me, but if I can sound a little bias, a little more to me.

They are like my children now… precious children that they are…

..

..

But, truly, I had only one option left. I have to go after Yukari. She had disappeared as she knew that borders can't hold me in here anymore. It's anyone's guess where she is now but I have to stop her. If I fail… oh please…

Gods, don't make me fail…

Closing my eyes, I reached for the gap between realities and slid right through it like Yukari, ready for my confrontation with her.

[Yukari, I will stop you… I will!]

* * *

..

..

_[!]_

_On the verge of firing at another group of cats that had bounced out like the thousands that we have downed, I gunned down not them but a familiar figure that I and Sakuya-san had seen earlier._

_It was Ran, Yakumo Ran._

_Giving a yelp of surprise, I dove for cover as I threw a flash grenade at her. It was modified by Eirin-sama and it exploded in an explosion of red smoke that left Ran rubbing her eyes and me ready to take her on._

_[I'm sorry Ran!]_

_Drawing my two automatics, I opened fire repeatedly at Ran, hoping to hit her with my fire. Firing at her, I saw the bullets slow down as I planned and explode just shy of her to startle her and to gain an edge._

_[Target… Locked!]_

_During my engagement with Ran, I had been using my abilities to manipulate waves to my advantage, trying to find the tricky kitsune and locking her down within range of my weapons._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Take this, Ran!]_

_Holding my hand steady with both of my hands, I fired a homing missile at Ran with the launcher that was given to me by Eirin-sama, as it exploded I flinched and looked away as the resulting crimson hued explosion rocked the field and made my legs turn to jelly._

_..  
_

_Hearing for any signs of life, I covered my mouth in shock as Ran's form was still present and well as she stepped out of the smoke with nary a scratch on her body. The missile had failed to even slow her down for a second._

_[H-How?]_

_Opening my mouth in disbelief, I whimpered as Ran stepped closer and closer, her eyes glowing a strange red like mine._

_My weapons were useless as I kept firing at her desperately but she either knocked them away or just endured the hit without even flinching. Like the angel of death she slowly and agonizingly walked closer and closer to me._

_[No… no…]_

_Shaking my head desperately from side to side, I decided to play more cards as I grabbed a spell card from my pockets. If I have to die I'll put up a good fight!_

_[Illusio- AH!]_

_But it was then that Ran made the point to show me who was boss as she dashed forward, grabbed my arm and threw my body to a nearby tree, stunning me and pinning me to the ground with her claws. Her eyes, bloodshot was terrifying to watch and even more so when she seemed so calm about killing me._

_Lying helplessly on the ground with Ran on top of me, my heart was beating so fast that I swore Ran could hear it._

_.._

_..  
_

_I am going to die! _

_[…no…]_

_Whimpering, I did not see my life flash before my eyes but rather I saw a glowing object fly in front of my face and the resulting flash of light repelled Ran a few feet away from me._

_Still lying on the floor, I touched myself several times to make myself believe that I am still in the land of the living._

_. .  
_

_Well… if I am dead I can visit Youmu…_

_._

_..  
_

_[R-Reisen…]_

_But right now there is the person in front of me I should thank and give my full attention to. It was her, the red-white, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden and my savior, Hakurei Reimu._

_Panting and coughing, she had saved me from certain death by erecting a barrier that had repulsed Ran away. I had seen Reimu a few days before after she left for around 10 years, she looked and behaved differently from what I remembered. _

_Judging from the accounts of those who had talked with her, they claimed that she was protecting youkai and humans, something I find it hard to believe. She is the one who had hunted my fellow comrades and Princess with such ruthlessness._

_..  
_

_But, she was strong and she is strong even now._

_[Reisen… ar-are you alright?]_

_My former nemesis along with Marisa was now my greatest ally. It is as they said, an enemy of my enemy is my friend, she Reimu is now my friend as she helped me out, straining from the effort. It was then that I realized that Reimu was all torn up and barely even standing. _

_She must have placed her all and had fought her way through to get here, judging from her torn clothes and the many cuts on her body. From my medical know how I could see signs of her suffering from internal injuries. She's not fit to even walk, not to mention flying around._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Reimu, you're hurt!]_

_[I'm fine… are you fine?]_

_Peering anxiously at me, she did not notice my uneasiness at her showing comfort to me. The Reimu I knew is not someone who would care for someone else and definitely not youkai._

_[I… I should have got here earlier… I'm sorry…]_

_Bowing her head to me, Reimu suddenly jerked me away from where I was sitting. Seconds later a large explosion ripped apart the landscape and would have sent the both of us flying if not for Reimu._

_She saved me again when she seemed to warp out of the path of the explosion._

_I saw a flash of red before appearing again beside a small tree, Reimu holding me up._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Yukari…]_

_Grimly she muttered and I looked where she was watching to see the person responsible for it all. My entire and endless struggle is due to the person levitating in front of us now._

_[Why are you doing this? This involves just us isn't it? Why drag Reisen in-]_

_Asking the millionth dollar question, Reimu coughed up blood and she almost collapsed into my arms. She is really struggling but she is still fighting… why?_

_[Oh Reimu Reimu~~]_

_She giggled, funny some people view that noises as adorable, that sound just made me shiver._

_[You aren't serious yet Reimu~~~ Till you are… Gensokyo will pay.]_

_Is Reimu not giving it her all? She's…So beat up! She can't last long!_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Illusion Shaker!]_

_Declaring one of my options, I sneaked off with Reimu when Yukari and Ran were momentarily distracted by the many illusions of me dashing and running everywhere._

_Earlier I was abducted by Ran and thrown South of our position, if I could just get back behind the line we'll be safe._

_.._

_..  
_

_[R-Reisen…]_

_Being slung on my back, Reimu feebly struggled but she is at her limit and could not over power me._

_[Keep still Reimu, you are not fit to move… don't you dare move…]_

_Biting my lip, I ran through my medical knowledge about what I could do to help Reimu, after all she got hurt because of me, because of us._

_..  
_

_..  
_

_[Reimu, hold still… I'm going to treat your wounds.]_

_Pulling a few bandages from my medical bag, I first stemmed the bleeding, soothed her tensed muscles, forced her to swallow pills that would stem the pain and stop the internal bleeding and finally to persuade her to take a rest._

_[Rest Reimu, I'm your nurse now and I demand that you rest. I'll force you to if I have to.]_

_Reimu was still struggling to stand and insisting that she is fine which she is not. She is pushing herself way over the limit, she might totally collapse soon. If she did who knows what would happen_

_[Don't worry, I'll look after you and myself. I'm fine…]_

_I silently hope so as we were still had a bit more to reach the front line. I prayed to that Sakuya-san and all of my allies were still alive and fighting. Without the orb that was gave to me by Master Eirin I was totally cut away from my allies, I mean our allies now..._

_..  
_

_I feel like I was abandoning my allies once again like I did on the moon. The light was fading too, making the fake moon more and more striking in the darkening sky._

_[… …]_

_All this brings back memories, sorrowful memories that I wished I can forget. The time where I abandoned them to save myself… or was it they sent me away to protect me…_

_I don't know, I've forgotten… it's that long ago… but I knew one thing… _

_.._

_..  
_

_[I should have died… I should have died then and there… if I did…]_

_Nothing would change… right? It is not like I amount to anything, I am just a moon rabbit, a pawn in the imperial moon army…_

_Looking down at my hands, I shivered even when I felt so warm and I wrapped my hands around myself, trying to tell myself that it will be alright._

_But with the crimson moon shining down on me, can I truly say that?_

_Can I swear upon the moon, even a fake one by the princess… that I, Reisen Udongein Inaba will be strong and live on?_

_I can tell from the expression of Momizi-san and Sakuya-san that they are disappointed with my behavior._

_I am the leader of the Rabbit Army of Eientei, the representative of Eientei and Kaguya Hime, Master Eirin… and I am not showing a good example…_

_Even Tewi was pulling her weight around, showing who is the boss… and there I am, making excuses to not engage the enemy… not giving it my all…_

_.._

_..  
_

_Who am I to say that I had learnt, can forgive myself, can live on… and be strong again…._

_.._

_..  
_

_The day that I came under the tutorship of Master Eirin, I told her I wanted to be strong, strong to protect who I cherish… but now it seems like I have failed._

_I can't… can't get over the fear… get over my ownself, the shadow of my own doubt… the shadow of my past…_

_ Without noticing it, I was sobbing, my face buried in my hands and I slowly looked up._

_..  
_

_..  
_

_[!]_

_[Reisen…]_

_Reimu was up and she looked better than ever, bathed in the crimson moonlight it is as if all those years were washed away and instead of the more Elderly Reimu I had tended to, it was Reimu again as I knew it; dressed in her red and white Shrine Maiden outfit._

_[Forgive… and forget… forgive yourself and you'll see where you went wrong…]_

_Embracing me and wrapping her hands around me in a warm and comforting hug, Reimu softly told me but I, ungrateful person that I am, rejected her and pushed her away._

_.._

_..  
_

_[you don't know! You don't know the pain, the rejection I felt… even thou Kaguya Hime, Master Eirin and Tewi were nice to me… the rabbits were obedient… I just… I just feel the barrier between us… it's too strong and it's… I can't see it…]_

_Running away from Reimu, I only stopped when she warped in front of me again, wincing in pain but still catching me in her arms._

_[Do you understand, Reimu? I… The gap between us is normally not there… but when we're alone… I feel that I don't belong there… I am not supposed to be there… I imagine things… that they were silently asking me to leave… I I feel like a traitor Reimu! I was… and maybe am a traitor! I… I just…]  
Shaking my head, I lost control and started wailing loudly in Reimu's arm. All the helplessness of the situation just dawned on me again._

_..  
_

_Yes, I had truly abandoned them after all, without me who was going to treat the fallen… the casualties will mount… I, I would have caused so much deaths…_

_..  
_

_[Forgive yourself Reisen… for I forgive you…]_

_Reimu told me but I shook my head._

_ [Who are you to forgive me, Reimu… you don't know what it is like…]_

_ .._

_..  
_

_[I am the Hakurei Maiden… I speak in the name of the Hakurei Spirit… and… she tells me that you should be forgiven…]_

_[What?]_

_Had she lost her mind?_

_[No… I want to forgive you…]_

_[What does it matter, Reimu! Even if you do… even if you do… will it change anything?]_

_[… you, must forgive yourself Reisen and give yourself, the others too a second chance to judge you…]_

_Reimu, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden told me and a part of me desperately wanted to believe her._

_[you have time, Reisen… you know you have… it's not too late…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_Another part of me said no, no and that it IS too late, there is no hope for me or for anyone else._

_..  
_

_[No… no… I don't believe you… I can't, I won't!]_

_Shaking my head, I stepped on Reimu's foot and scampered off._

_[Out of my way!]_

_The two fairies that were with Reimu appeared in front of me pulled on my arms and in that single heartbeat, Reimu caught up with me._

_ .._

_[Reisen… you let me realized something, would you realize it too?]_

_She spoke softly and urgently, her eyes downcast as she related to me._

_.._

_..  
_

_[The border between you and… what you fear exists… I too, have seen it… being a Hakurei, I have seen the border many times. Even when I was in the outside world, I could see a glimpse of it…]_

_I remained silent, it was nothing like what I was talking about and I struggled against her iron-like grip, amazing if you considered how weak she was a moment ago._

_ [… Yukari talked about it… and I didn't grasped it… but now I do… the gap between humans and youkai… the gap betweens ourselves and others… and the gap between acceptance and rejection, it exists.]_

_[Reimu?]_

_[I can see it, I… I see the border between us, Reisen… the border between humans and youkai, the border of rejection you had placed between us, I can see it… it's hiding your true feelings from me…]_

_Does she mean what she is saying? That she can see my unease? That she can see that I am holding back?_

_What she was saying is incredible, but this… this is Gensokyo,_

_A land where anything and everything is possible… and Reimu, Reimu is the Hakurei Shrine Maiden;_

_The one who triumphs above all, the one who stands above all, the one who is untainted even in the darkest of days._

_I wanted to believe her…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Believe in me, believe in yourself… believe in your friends, Reisen… the gap, the border between us… can be overcome, but for everything we need a beginning, Reisen…]_

_[The one, who begets the start is the one who see it till the end…?]_

_I murmured softly to Reimu and ever so slowly I slid into her arms and cried._

_..  
_

_[Reimu…]_

_All the while, she just silently stroked my hair and remained silent._

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

Words could not describe the relief and the heartbreak when Reisen cried in my arms, the little lunar rabbit that I had known as simply an associate is pouring her woes, her heart to me and I had responded in turn, giving her the words she meant to hear.  
Words that nobody had told her, words that the world had taken from her, the same as the life that she had been unable to lead.

Will she be able to now after all the unease, the unhappiness find the pieces of her broken life?

Looking at my two companions who were sitting on her shoulder, I sighed in relief and relaxed for a moment. In this time and space, let me and her rest for a brief moment.

..

..

[… sigh…]

But, a sigh still escaped me.

I knew it was not over… it is a temporary reprieve and it was granted by Yukari not because we had made an escape. At any moment she can find us, it is just that she did not want to.

Like a cat and mouse game, I am the mouse and Yukari is the cat.

[…]

Pondering in silence, I looked down at Reisen and smiled, just a tad to show that I still find all this worthwhile. I am a Shrine Maiden, I serve the spirits and I too serve the people… and of course, gensokyo…

I just hope I had given the right advice to her…

..

..

Settling her down like she had done to me, I asked my two companions to look after her before I slowly rose into the air with my own strength.

I had my destiny to fulfill, my job to finish… and the border, the gap between us to seal…

Yukari…

..

..

I know, you planned this somehow; You knew she was bound to tell me this…

You… the person behind the curtain, pulling the puppets in this play to tell me this.

..

Do I,

Do I have the strength and the will to see this to the end?

* * *

..

..

[Yukari…]

I found her almost effortlessly for after all, she was above us all the time peering down at us probably even giggling as she did so.

I could sense it, sense the gap between us as well as the barrier that separates us. She is truly the Gap youkai, manipulator of boundaries and gaps and here I am, sharing the same pain as her.

I can see it, a very small glimpse of it but I can definitely see it.

..

[You can see it, can't you, Reimu.]

She asked me with a small smile, a sad smile that reminded me of how she rejected my offer earlier on. She is like me, torn inside herself with decisions only she can know.

If only she would share with me her pain, the same how Reisen shared hers with me

..

[Yes I can Yukari… you planned it, didn't you? You planned it so I can.. so I can…]

[Now you understand me. Now you know what it feels to be me… now you know why it is impossible for your wish to come true. The boundaries of youkai and humans will never be the same and the gap between us will forever be there. Now, here this Reimu… this is the end. This is Armageddon as you know it. This shall be the end of Gensokyo, here and now… I shall make this a battle to the death.]

Waving her hands, she summoned a great big void right above the fake moon, a single spellcard spinning in the void before it exploded in a flash of rainbow colors.

..

..

_[Boundary of Youkai and Human!]_

..

..

Shining light seemed to spread everywhere but it is not holy light, it is one that made me sick seeing what power was revealing.

From the earth, youkai were struggling to emerge, all types of youkai, from youkai of the earth to youkai that were mere skeletons; all of them rising to obey Yukari's whim. It was horrifying to watch but I was helpless to do anything.

..

..

[Before, that was just a welcoming party… now, it is the real invasion. No one can stop me… NO ONE! Not even you, Hakurei!]

Lunging towards me, Yukari snickered as I parried her parasol with Sanae's gohei and I struck her venomously on the side, knocking her back.

[are you angry? Are you, Reimu? ARE YOU ANGRY AT ME?]

I slapped her in the face but she just laughed and laughed while spiraling in the air, out of control and yet knowing where she wanted to go. Left with no alternative, I went after her relentlessly.

Screeching like a wounded bird, the both of us danced across the land, in a battle of offense versus defense that must be beautiful and terrifying to watch.

For every gap that I close, Yukari would enact one more to send death spiraling down below. For every laser that Yukari shot at me, I absorbed the energy and fired it right back at her.

It is truly the sword versus the shield and the clash between the two powers of Gensokyo.

Am I representing the humans of Gensokyo or the youkai of Gensokyo?

Who am I fighting for?

..

..

[Gensokyo needs me!]

I told myself as I fought back with everything that I have in my arsenal.

[Youkai exterminator!]

Firing purple bolts of ofuda at Yukari, I never missed a beat even when Yukari stopped the blast with a hand and returned with her own.

_[Bewitching butterfly in the Zen Temple!]_

Warping space and sending claws, lasers and streams of danmaku around me, Yukari too was giving it her all. On the occasion that she would almost certainly be hit, she would warp space so that the blast of energy would go through her.

Likewise I warped of the way when ever Yukari's attack came too close for comfort.

..

..

[AHHHHHHHHHH!]

Crying out, I swooped down low to adjust my aim and in turn shot numerous needles at Yukari. She is tiring, I can sense it as her attacks aren't as ferocious and intense as before. But so am I, I am merely a human, Yukari is an elder Youkai. How long can this battle of shields last?

How long will I last?

How long will she last?

..

..

[ah…]

Then, all of a second, it appeared to be over. I had one ofuda poised over Yukari's forehead and she had no answer. Her parasol was knocked away by me and I had destroyed all the gaps she had created with my yin-yang orb for good measure. She had no means to escape, it was over.

But why…

[… Yukari…]

But why are my hands trembling? Why do I shiver so and why did the tears creep out of me again as I looked at Yukari?

Why am I hesitating once again?

[… Do it, Reimu. Why don't you do it?]

Yukari asked me, face expressionless as she held her hands up in surrender. But I knew too that she knew the answer to my hesitation. Now I knew the truth, now that I knew how she felt. Now that I can see the gap between us is so great, the differences between us were so great. If it wasn't so, if I had not known all this… I would have…

What would have I done? Defeated Yukari and drink tea with her again after Gensokyo was saved like the many times I have did before?

Could I do that, knowing the gap, the differences, the border between me and her, humans and youkai were so great?

I wanted to protect youkai but before that, I wanted to protect people too.

I wanted to protect Gensokyo, keep the delicate balance intact of humans and youkai.

But I too, wanted to see a world where humans and youkai get along…

..

..

With the knowledge shown to me, can I believe in that dream again?

And Yukari, the one who had been burdened all this time…; how could I ever kill her? How can I banish Yukari from the face of Gensokyo when… when.

Oh gods.. can you tell me the answer?

..

..

[Reimu, you're too soft.]

Lashing out with her feet, Yukari caught me in the legs and as I bent down in pain, Yukari struck me on the back of my neck and I felt my vision swim a little.

[Now, I shall end this struggle, Reimu.]

The roles were reversed and she had my helpless, her fan against my throat ready to tear it apart with a simple flick.

There was no escape for me as well.

[…]

She was hesitating too, her eyes were not unfocused like they were earlier. Instead they were doubtful like mine were.

[… heh…]

[…]

She lowered her hand and sat down on an invisible throne like she did earlier. Likewise as I floated in the air, we faced each other for the third time and perhaps, probably the last time.

..

[…]

[…]

A moment of silence passed between us, we knew that we each had the opportunity to finish each other off but had let it slip away in our confusion. It won't happen again, as we stared at each other I knew and she knew that that was the last time for hesitation.

It pained me but what Yukari was out to kill, I could sense that. The bloodlust from her was overpowering.

..

..

_[SHIKIGAMI: RAN!]_

Raising her hand, Yukari took the initiative as I too prayed.

_[Divine Treasure: Hakurei Sanctifier Orb!]_

Slamming straight into Yukari's border, I never looked back as I warped behind Yukari.

[…]

The familiar look of shrewdness was what I saw as she blocked my first strike with her fan and the rest with gaps that absorbed all my amulets with a small sucking noise.

Even so I pressed on, the barrier can't hold and when it breaks, I'll end this.

For Gensokyo, for everyone and for…

..

..

One more glance at Yukari, at her ever complex facial expressions, I prayed for her as well. I may never know her but, I wanted to say that I knew her.

I knew Yakumo Yukari, she is the gap youkai, the one youkai that carried the burden of Gensokyo for so long.

And so, I fight for her as well, her dream of making Gensokyo a perfect one.

Her means might be wrong, her ways might be incorrect but deep inside her, behind the crazed mask, the illogical actions and the incomprehensive way she deals with things has shaped Gensokyo to what it is now.

Without her, I might never have returned… Gensokyo and it's people might not be the same now.

* * *

..

..

[Reimu.]

[?]

[You're too late.]

[? !]

..

..

I looked down and to my horror, Ran was peppering the land with her spellcards. The danmaku bullets struck the trees and quite easily set them ablaze and that was not mentioning the scored earth that she was leaving behind.

[!]

Between the trees, I saw a glimpse of a particular youkai that I had saved earlier. The blonde hair and the multitude of dolls that surrounded her was unmistakable.

[ALICE!]

Warping away, I saw the wicked smile on Yukari's face that could only meant one thing. I had fallen deep into her trap.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Now that her point is made, will Reimu still be able to best Yukari?~?~**


	35. Chapter 35

**The Shrine of Gensokyo: Gensokyo no Jinja**

**Chapter 35: Update on the Battle Front**

..

..

**Original Concept: ZUN & Shanghai Alice**

**Written by: wrathie**

..

..

* * *

**Author's Notes: I'm actually hitting a low point in my motivation to write...**

**

* * *

**

..

..

_I heard low humming and when I looked up, I could hardly believe that I had not seen Ran at all. Charging a burst of danmaku at me, Ran grinned savagely as she released a rain of death all over me._

_The assault from the cats and the foxes had stopped for a few hours after the sun went down but I had kept my guard up. I was caught napping however when I took a small nap to refresh myself._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Shanghai!]_

_Calling the name of my favorite doll, the both of us dived to the side and barely made it, the danmaku bullets exploding on impact and sending dirt and mixed charges of magical energy at us._

_Thankfully I had raised a couple of magical shields that withstood the attack the moment I had dived away. Unfortunately as well the control over my doll army was lost in that split decisive moment and I found myself with only shanghai and a few handful of dolls near the vicinity._

_Yakumo Ran is not a foe I can treat lightly however and I braced myself for the devastation that would surely follow, nervously fingering my grimoire while doing so._

_[Ran, I will not fall so easily.]_

_Confidently I waved my hands to create a magical sigil that will bring all my dolls near to me. I will overwhelm Ran with numbers not brute strength._

..

..

_[Doll Legion: Surround the enemy!]_

_Pulling on the strings that attached me to them, all the dolls responded and quickly came to my side. If it comes to dexterity I am second to none, I have trained my mind and my body to react and to control multiple things all at once in a fraction of a second._

_Controlling an army of dolls was a simple task to me. For a straightforward magician like Marisa and Patchouli however it might be a handful._

_I possess the quickness of mind, quickness of reflexes and quickness of judgment. With these assets I have came so far and I will continue my studies to perfect my art._

_Yes, I'll show her… how strong I'll become!_

_.._

_..  
_

_With that thoughts, I recklessly baited Ran, using my dolls to make her defend herself endlessly. Sending lances in front and behind of her, I fired a laser to the side of her to force her into one single escape route, to the left._

_[Magic Sign: Artful Sacrifice!]_

_Releasing the magical properties of one of my dolls in a split second, the form of the doll disappeared and it returned to it's original nature, powerful magic that wrecked havoc on Ran's body as it exploded in a flash of white light. The explosion made me unable to see for a moment but all was going to as planned._

_.._

_..  
_

_Ran had disappeared but I knew where she was and where she is hiding. Another youkai might have been fooled by the feign she did earlier but I sharper than she imagined._

_Smiling confidently, I pulled and manipulated the dolls to scatter from Ran's position before ordering to fire simultaneously at the undergrowth where she was currently recuperating._

_It is unlikely that even the Great Kyubi had escaped from my spellcard unscathed and the shock of being discovered will flush her out._

_Running forward, I kicked Ran mightily with my steel tipped boots, sending her crashing into the undergrowth again._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Cursed Sign: Hanged Hourai Doll!]_

_Forming the form of another named doll, I fired off the black laser at Ran even as she too fired one round at me._

_[Charming Siege from All Sides!]_

_All nine tails of hers started glowing and she fired golden beams straight into the path of mine. The two lasers clashed perfectly but I was surely winning the battle of magicks as I had an upper hand._

_Ran's laser was powered by herself but mine is powered by reserves of magic I had collected over the years. Sums of magics spread around 20 individual dolls for the past few years should be enough to take on even the elder youka and that is not counting my own personal laser that I am firing through Shanghai._

_[Maximum power, overwhelm her NOW!]_

_Digging in deep, I released all the magic I could safely and it overpowered Ran's lasers with a small screeching sound. The laser struck Ran and she was blasted clean off into the forest, the sound that I heard signaled that she at least was out of the commission for a while._

_[?]_

_Was it not over yet?_

_..  
_

_..  
_

_Sensing weird magic at work, I upped my guard by collecting my dolls in a circle around and above me, I had sensed this magic before, I had faced it in fact but what is it?_

_It was a mystery to me till I saw the telltale sign of a gap forming directly in front of me._

_[Yakumo!]_

_Instinctively I shield myself and none too soon as a laser struck one of my dolls and caused it to explode._

_[Mary-Ann!]_

_Yakumo Yukari, another puppet master in Gensokyo but she played a much higher 'game' than we do. To us we were jut pawns and parallel to her attitude towards us, her power is the same, overwhelming and practically unfair._

_.._

_..  
_

_As I returned fire while retreating as I did so, I heard the unmistakable sounds of tearing and ripping that signaled that Ran had recovered, to my immediate dismay. With Yukari in such close proximity, her powers were no doubt in full force._

_..  
_

_As per my previous findings that tallied with what Patchouli had estimated, Yakumo Ran is capable of unleashing precisely 78.451% of her true powers without Yukari's presence but if pushed she can be as dangerous as 92.84% of her full capabilities._

_With Yukari egging her on however, Yakumo Ran was Yukari's equal in strength…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… Facing two Yukaris'… this is not optimal.]_

_I reasoned with myself as I retreated deeper and deeper into the forest in reflex. In truth I was thinking of using the trees as cover but on hindsight that is useless with Yukari, she is the gap youkai after all._

_..  
_

_[Hanged Dolls: Hourai Doll!]_

_Firing another powerful laser in Yukari's gap, it was my chance for a comeback as on cue, Yukari disappeared into a gap but I cancelled the spellcard in the same instant, throwing a tiny magical bomb into a gap that appeared behind me._

_ [… hmm…]_

_Rubbing my chin as a shockwave suddenly struck me, causing me to stagger a little, I turned white when the source of the commotion was found._

_A couple of feet in front of me, Yakumo Ran was charging a gigantic orb of magic in front of her. The magic was so densely packed that it would surely take her out with it._

_.._

_..  
_

_[CHARMING DEVASTATION FROM ALL SIDES!]_

_Clapping her hands, Ran seemed to be meditating as the orb of energy burst and split apart to tiny fragments that littered the ground and the sky._

_I hesitated for good reason, this did not seem right. The magical energies surrounding me is still hostile and I nervously stared at Ran for her next possible move she could make._

_A kitsune is not a foe I should underestimate but as a low humming sound made me look up, I felt all the strength leaving me for a moment._

_[…]_

_I am in deep trouble as I had given Yakumo Ran too little credit. She is unraveling a spell that was similar in design to the penultimate spellcard in Gensokyo._

_The danmaku orbs formed around me in layers and layers of overlapping circles. I knew they were waiting for Ran to give the signal to converge on me._

_.._

_..  
_

_[…Blue Sign: Benevolent French Dolls!]_

_Pulling the magical threads, I converged the remaining dolls around me and collapsed their power inside me. I have to take a final gamble. If this fails I am out of options._

_It is do or break time!_

_ Releasing the energy, I took care to leave at least one doll by my side at all times as I navigated the tricky patterns by Ran. The contracting and retracting wall of orbs is nothing difficult but the difference was when Ran started traversing in circles around me, spinning like how she was renowned to and using Perfect Buddhist to hamper me._

_It was tough going, I was hit multiple times and my concentration was broken a few times when Chen started popping up suddenly._

_[Magic Sign: Artful Sacrifice!]_

_Shanghai knocked Chen away with a burst of colorful danmaku and I seized the opportunity. Timing it just right, I released the energy from one doll to cancel Ran's spell card in a decisive break that I followed up with a powerful kick that sent Ran flying._

_[Doll Sign: Shanghai Doll!]_

_Deciding that I must end this quick, I fired the powerful laser at Ran to miss the most important sign that I should be looking for._

_ .._

_..  
_

_[ALICE!]_

_Hearing the scream, I looked up to see Yukari charging at me, parasol in hand._

_[Bewitching Butterfly in the Zen Temple!]_

_Golden claws extended from behind her and they came towards me with malicious intent. It was too late for me to erect a shield nor do I have the strength to do so. All I hoped for was a painless death for my efforts._

_[Damn you, Yukari!]_

_I screamed in defiance as I closed my eyes, awaiting for my eventual death._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Alice…]_

_Yet, it is not time yet as I escaped deaths grip once more. It is the same as last time, my savior was the ever present Red-White, Hakurei Reimu._

_She had erecting a barrier and thus Reimu had stopped Yukari within inches of slicing open my throat, the golden claws bending upon one another from the impact of hitting the barrier._

_[Are… you okay?]_

_She panted beside me as she raised her gohei in the air and chanted._

**_[Protect this soul, protect the innocent, release the soul and release the innocence… Youkai buster!]_**

_Spinning an amulet in front of her, Reimu blasted Ran away with a single shot and it left me awestruck at her powerful she was. Streams of magical energy was not gathered by Reimu, it CAME to Reimu naturally._

_I can see magic quite clearly and this clearly is not normal magic. It is not the magic that is gathered by me from the forest, the streams or the earth that is used to power mine and Patchouli's spells. Reimu is drawing on spiritual magical energy. An energy that is drawn from the spirit of people…._

_But I am unsure about my hypothesis… how can this even be possible? To draw from one's spirit or soul… would it not rob one of life?_

_Like how my experiment misfired on me, I had unwillingly gave life to Shanghai…_

_Has she perfected the magic for that?_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Stop this Yukari! Alice is not involved in this!]_

_[Oh yes she is. Everyone is…. Everyone will be before you strike me down Reimu! I gave them a break earlier… but now, now is the End! Do you hear their cries? Do you want to see their struggle, Reimu? HERE!]_

_ Opening a few gaps in front of us, Yukari gloated as she showed us horrible images of our friends struggling against Yukari's minions. One of which was very dear to me…_

_.._

_..  
_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

_[KAGUYA!]_

_Screaming in anger as she had fallen behind again, I bit my lip to keep my concentration in holding the fire barrier. Out of the blue the earth suddenly shook and from the earth various youkai came out of the earth, moaning and groaning as they scrambled to free themselves from their earthly prison. It was looking like a dire situation as I battled youkai after youkai emerging from the ground._

_They were endless, Yukari had somehow managed to raise the dead with her powers and they are rallying around her, probably to destroy us all._

_At first I am a little relieved Kaguya was there to help out, she was struggling true; but she was looking after the villagers while I was facing the worst of it._

_Tossing my ofudas at them, I was running out fast and I had to retrieve them, occasionally enduring a few hits from the youkai zombies as I kicked them away or with occasionally explosions I created from the dust that were floating about._

_Suika had taught me that, that oni was useful after all._

_By waiting for the dust to accumulate, I created a burst of flame that caused everything in the vicinity of the explosion to rip apart from the sheer intensity of the blast._

_Due to the number game by Yukari, the explosion was highly effective and was a double edged sword as well. More often than I wanted to I would cause such explosions and they hurt a lot. The initial shockwave would carry me a few feet away and the landing was not pretty._

_[DAMNIT KAGUYA!]_

_I cursed again at Kaguya, who was weakly fending them off with her rainbow danmaku, such worthless junk!_

..

..

_[HEY CATCH!]_

_Forming a fireball in my hands, I flung it straight at Kaguya and she scattered like a rat. Good thing she did too as the resulting explosion threw her a few feet into the air but she was unscathed._

_That felt good! But Kaguya just thanked me, what the heck!_

_[Thanks Mokou!]_

_She even waved as she sent more rainbow danmaku to pierce through the zombies that were approaching the hiding place of the villagers._

_I mustn't get distracted now, I must reinforce the barrier if not…_

_My sentence left hanging in the air as I knew what would happen if the fire barrier failed and all the remaining foxes and kitsunes got in while we were still struggling._

_.._

_..  
_

_We will be wiped out, immortal or not._

_.._

_..  
_

_Damnit! I swore to Keine I'll protect the village and to him that I'll protect Keine._

_Shit I felt so helpless as I tore off the many youkai that latched on to me as I sprinted to the barrier. These annoying youkai were trying to pin me down and not to kill me, immortals do not die after all! But it is frustrating…_

_[GET OFF ME!]_

_Screaming in rage, I ignited myself in a fiery cloak that vaporized all the things around me. The grass caught fire and even the rocks started changing color in the intense heat._

_For me it is just a breeze, nothing much and I carried on, trudging my way through those despicable scum that still threw themselves at me._

_Pitiful, they just want to pull me down and god damn they are doing it._

_..  
_

_[FLAW OF FORGVING SHRINE!]_

_Screaming, I unleashed a way of amulets that tore through the whole row of them, burning their bodies and almost choking at their stench._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… This might kill me…]_

_The smell was horrible and worst of all, they still came at me without their heads and bodies. Figures it'll be the night of the living dead against the immortal._

_ [ARGH!]_

_Slamming a fist on the ground, I finally mastered the technique of controlling magma and as the flow of magma concentrated around me, I blasted the zombies with molten rock after rock. This seems to work as they were crushed and subsequently incarcerated._

_[Hmph, and STAY THERE]_

_They were more annoying then Eirin, which is quite hard to get rid of. These guys are endless and I might not make it in time, DAMNIT!_

_The fire barrier was flickering and if it is not maintained…_

_SHIT SHIT! SHIT!_

_ .._

_..  
_

_[Mokou!]_

_Suddenly, Kaguya started flying in my direction while I just swore._

_Great, another mess to take care off_

_[KAGUYA GET BACK THERE!]_

_Throwing a fireball at her, I wavered a little when Kaguya calmly accepted the hit from me._

_[Mokou, I'll take care of the barrier… you take care of the inside.]_

_Without giving an explanation, Kaguya simply charged forward and headed straight to the barrier, enduring the various rocks, danmaku and acidic spit from the zombie youkai._

_[HEY WAIT!]_

_I called out for her to not do something so foolish, it is not that I am worried but I'm short-handed here! Kaguya you dimwit!_

_.._

_..  
_

_Reaching her after charging straight through another mess of youkai, I looked back to see that some of the men had emerged and were fighting of the zombies._

_SO they are not helpless after all._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Kaguya get back to the-]_

_But an explosion of light coming from Kaguya silenced me immediately._

_What was that fool doing?_

_Kaguya was declaring a spellcard alright but what spellcard was it?_

_Racking my mind, I paused for a second too late as I remembered and recognized the spell incantations from her mouth._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Last Spell]_

_[No way, SHIT!]_

_Diving back, I did not expect that from her, not at this stage!_

_[KAGUYA!]_

_[END OF ETERNITY!]_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

_Hi, Kaguya here!_

_I know it's weird to be cheerful when in the middle of a life or death situation but I just felt like smiling in happiness. Mokou is actually listening and paying attention to me!_

_That itself made my heart swell in happiness. It's a long shot but it's a glimmer of hope that one day we could become friends… Friends! Me and Mokou! That'll be nice!_

_.._

_..  
_

_[…]_

_But now is not the time to think these thoughts…_

_Jumping back, I wiped sweat from my brows before firing another round of rainbow danmaku that riddle the newest youkai zombie with holes. It did not stop it however and I was forced to blast it apart with magic. My rainbow danmaku is more of a scare tactic than one a powerful one and as I anticipated, it is more or less worthless against the zombie hordes._

_ I read about them once and they say they'll love to have a machine gun to get rid of them… but to get a machine gun is an Impossible Request about now…_

_ .._

_..  
_

_And what IS a machine gun?_

_.._

_..  
_

_Leaping into the air, I called out another spellcard to protect the villagers. They are a really nice group of people, kind and caring towards me and shouting encouragement to Mokou._

_[Impossible Request: Buddha's Stone Bowl!]_

_Magic gathered around the small circle where the villagers were hiding and formed a large magical barrier around them, as hard as diamond itself._

_Satisfied, that they will be safe, I drew out another mystical weapon in my arsenal. If the Rainbow Danmaku won't do, I'll try all till it does!_

_ .._

_..  
_

**_[Divine treasure: Brilliant Dragon Bullet!]_**

_Feeling strength leave me, I was interrupted when one of the youkai rammed it's body against me and sent me sprawling back into the dirt. My clothes are getting dirty, oh dear…_

_Picking myself up, I once again regretted that I had not exercised for the past hundred years or so. Simple tasks like walking is making me pant now… How long can I last?_

**_[Divine Treasure: Brilliant Dragon Bullet!]_**

_Learning from my mistake, I dodged to the side as the youkais simultaneously tried the same tactic only to be blasted away with the Colorful lasers that even now made me clap my hands in delight._

_They are beautiful, I remembered the first time I tried it out, it sparkled in the night sky like fireworks… _

_.._

_..  
_

_[… Ah…]_

_But I am getting carried away again…_

_Running in fright at the large youkai that had risen from the earth, I gave a yelp of pain when a sudden fireball struck me but it took out the other youkai near me at the same time. My robe had been enchanted to resist fire and such a small explosion could not possibly hurt me…_

_ But, like Mokou had said, it is endless and we're going to lose… lose very terribly in fact if the fire barrier did not hold… This is frightening to imagine… me and Mokou can survive the onslaught as we are immortal… but what about the children._

_Looking back, they were hugging their parents in fear and they are so innocent and so full of life. It would be unfair for them to miss out on life due to my failure and my weakness…_

_I know I am weak but…. I never knew I am this weak, so helpless against such odds. Mokou she…._

_Looking forward, I see Mokou still struggling towards the barrier with perhaps seven youkai clinging on to her body and yet she is still trudging on, not giving a care in the world._

_[… I, I mustn't let that happen!]_

_I do have a gambit in my hands that I can use, it'll work, I am sure of it… but the villagers… I can't protect them if I do that…_

_ .._

_..  
_

_What can I do?_

_What should I do?_

_.._

_..  
_

_[AH!]_

_[Big sister, Watch out!]_

_A surprise attack by a youkai was stopped when a mud ball smacked right in it's face but in the process dirtying my kimono even more._

_It'll stain!_

_ It was one of the village children who saved me from a premature resurrection and I am ever so thankful as I drove the youkai crowd away again with a wave of the hourai branch._

_.._

_..  
_

_Mind racing, I finally decided to play one of my final cards…_

_[The last gamble… a final gambit.]_

_I remembered the time when Eirin did a magic trick for me to see, a sleight of hand. It was my turn to pick a card from the deck of life. It may give hope or it might come with it a sense of overwhelming doom and dread, but it is my turn to make the decision, to make the call that will influence what our next move shall be._

_It is like blackjack… will it be another ace? Or will it be a two?_

_But I won't know if I don't try, isn't that right, Mokou?_

_Right, Reimu?_

_Even now I can sense your presence, see your acts of courage when struggling against Yukari, the most powerful being in Gensokyo. Their struggled is so epic in comparison to mine but she never wavered, she never quit and neither shall I._

_..  
_

_Taking into the air, I reached for a particular card that I kept at the end of my deck, it is one of those that I rarely, if ever use…  
_

_[Mokou!]_

_I was abandoning my post but I must do this, if not Mokou won't last! Not with so many youkai dragging her down. Even Mokou is not superwoman!_

_But when she threw a fireball at me, I calmly accepted the fireball with my hands and absorbed a majority of the impact into my spell. It'll be much of a bang now, ehe~_

_ .._

_..  
_

_[Mokou, I'll take care of the barrier… you take care of the inside.]_

_Landing in front of the fire barrier, I felt my whole body freeze at the sight that greeted me. Hundreds of cats were waiting patiently while hundreds of foxes likewise prowled the perimeter of the barrier, waiting for it to collapse._

_.._

_..  
_

_[No… ]_

_I was shivering now, I felt weak and helpless again like how I felt when I was in Mokou's mercy._

_There is no way, no way that I can overcome this odds…._

_.._

_..  
_

_[KAGUYA! GET BACK HERE!]_

_But it was her voice that brought me back to reality and from the suffocating darkness and helplessness that was fast taking over my mind._

_[… Last Spell…]_

_A Last Spell, one that drains one of all energy and to some extent life… but this last spell is different from others. It is not like my other Last Spells… it is, a last word._

_.._

_..  
_

_[END OF ETERNITY!]_

_Brilliant light flashed from my body and in a remarkable short amount of time, destroyed everything in sight that I found displeasing._

_It is like facing a god, a god of destruction that seals your fate with blinding light. It is an alright slaughter when this spellcard is concerned. It will use light energy to heat and vaporize all that stands in my path._

_But it would not kill Hourai beings and… besides…_

_ [… …]_

_I wobbled unsteadily before I felt gravity overcome my strength and I fell backwards much like what one sees on the theatrics straight into strong but trembling arms._

_Ah… My head hurts_

_..  
_

_I was frail and drained of all of my strength, a Last Spell does that to you and it is frustrating to feel so helpless and even more embarrassing when it is Mokou that had caught me. She was staring at me now and she looks absolutely stunning even when covered with blood and gore and with cuts everywhere._

_Am I having some weird fetishes?_

_That doesn't matter for now, if she appreciates my effort than…_

_ .._

_..  
_

_[Oi oi! Stupid! Why did you have to do that for?]_

_[…]_

_[ANSWER ME KAGUYA!]_

_She roughly shook me and slowly coaxed me to my feet, Mokou does not know that is a last spell yet, does she?_

_[Why did you use a Last Spell!]_

_[… you… knew?]_

_[STUPID! I knew all your Spell cards! That was uncalled for!]_

_Mokou raised an arm and looked as if she is going to strike me for my carelessness but she stopped in the end, shaking her hand in anger._

_[Don't do it! Stupid Kaguya!]_

_She crossed her arms and gave an all suffering sigh as she looked back towards the village, the villagers were coming out even when it is still dangerous… why?_

_[Heh… they came to help I think… can't for the life of me think why though…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[I can… can't you hear them?]_

_[Eh?]_

_Whispering softly, I slowly walked towards them, hearing fragments of their speech as they rushed forward._

_.._

_..  
_

**_[We can't let two girls protect us!]_**

**_[That's right! This is our village, we have waited long enough! Let us protect it together!]_**

**_[Fujiwara-san has done so much for us! The Princess too! We can't depend on them forever!]_**

**_[Even though we were so horrible towards her… Fujiwara-san is protecting the village, we can't lose to her!]_**

**_.._**

**_..  
_**

_The villagers… they finally got the courage to accept her… I'm glad…_

_Mokou looks a little embarrassed too as she waved at them to go back, telling them it is not safe, not with the fire barrier still so weak…_

_They might get through at any moment!_

_[Hey hey! Get back where it's safe! These are youkai! They are magical!]_

_But try as they might they would not go back, Mokou just muttered something to Keine about not being her fault before turning back to me._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Kaguya… when are you gonna keep standing there, c'mon…]_

_Unwillingly, she motioned for me to come over to where they are gathered but… but…_

_[Kaguya?]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[!]_

_She must have seen how I spat blood as her face turned to one of horror and then anger and then to one that I was perplexed by. The Last Spell hurts… oh it does hurt… Eirin… Eirin come save me… it hurts so much…_

_[KAGUYA!]_

_..  
_

_But I won't give up… no I won't…_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Onee-sama!]_

_Gritting my teeth, I focused my strength on maintaining the scarlet mist as requested and the situation was getting critical now. Flan is not tiring but I am tiring and tiring fast… I have underestimated that damn Yukari and not for the first time…_

_Her powers have somehow managed to sneak sunlight through to us, completely bypassing the fake moon by the lunarians all together._

_Even with the boost in lunar power… the Sun… ugh…_

_I… I can't hold on…_

_..  
_

_[ONEE-SAMA!]_

_Flan that brat… haven't I told her not to come near… … me…_

_I must have sank down to my knees as Flan was towering above me, she seemed so tall and imposing now… is that how I look like in her eyes, so powerful and untouchable?_

_[Onee-sama! Flandre will save you! Tell Flandre what's wrong!]_

_Ah, that brat… claiming she can save me when even all the power in the world can't…. ah the irony…_

_..  
_

_[Onee-sama! Flan will! So tell Flandre! Tell Flandre like how I told you!]_

_Told… me?_

_[I want to protect Onee-sama too! Let me, Onee-sama! Let Flan save you, just once!]_

_… so that's it…_

_In her eyes, I saved her from so many ridiculous and trivial times… I am… her elder sister after all._

_.._

_..  
_

_Fat load of help that was… you can't save me Flan… this overwhelming strength that is shining above us. No vampire can stand that brilliant fireball… DAMNIT_

_[Do you need to go to the loo?]_

_…_

_…_

_..  
_

_[You brat…]_

_[Ah, Onee-sama…]_

_What am I doing? What am I, a girl who pees in her pants? DAMN YOU FLAN… and thank you._

_That helpless remark had cleared my mind a little… stupid joke it was…_

_[Flan.]_

_[Hai~ Onee-sama?]_

_[You silly…]_

_Managing a grin on my ragged face, I raised one hand and knocked her good on her forehead. That'll teach her._

_[That hurts, Onee-sama~]_

_Flandre whimpered a little as she sat down beside me and started a temper tantrum, trust her to be laid back when death is just a step away from me._

_My fate, it looks like it is about to run dry soon and why is she not afraid?_

_… if the sun breaks through the mist… we won't last… I knew that and that is why I am afraid… I fear for my death, who does not fear for one's own death?_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Onee-sama~~ you're the greatest! You'll always protect Flan right? Forever and ever and ever…]_

_She clung on to me, ignoring all the cries of the youkai that is approaching the mansion. Why is she not afraid? Why is there no fear in this childish brat of a sister? Is there no logic left in that body of hers?_

_..  
_

_Even devoid of hope, even knowing that fate has nothing left in store for me, why can she still smile and be reassured?_

_..  
_

_[Onee-sama~ You'll protect Flandre, right? That's why my onee-sama is the greatest!]_

_[…]_

_So, she's always looking up to me… heh…_

_I gripped the earth in frustration, not caring if my dress got stained with the earth if I can just stand up. Flandre and everyone else is looking at me now, I won't admit defeat now; not when I had ordered Sakuya not to._

_I look ridiculous… I can't be seen in this way… Stand up…_

_Stand up, Remilia Scarlet…._

_Is this the way you want to be seen by the others…_

_Is this the way you want Flandre to see you as?_

_Is this how the Scarlet Devil, the Mistress of the Elegant Izayoi Sakuya want to be seen?_

_HOW HUMILATING!_

_.._

_..  
_

_[I will not bow to fate… I AM THE MISTRESS OF FATE!]_

_

* * *

_

..

..

_[Everyone!]_

_Dashing towards where I knew everyone was, I held my twin guns tightly in my grasp, ready to fire at any given moment. Sakuya-san, Momizi-san… I won't, I won't hold back again!_

_Hearing the sounds of knives being thrown and battle cries being cried out loud, I burst through the undergrowth and started firing almost immediately._

_The results too were immediate as the cats and foxes just fell like bowling pins._

_..  
_

_[Eh?]_

_I was glad to see Sakuya-san still fine, if a little tired but she sure was shocked at my reappearance._

_She tried to say something but was stopped from doing so when she flung a knife into a cat that was creeping up behind her._

_[…]_

_Reloading my guns, I simply dashed forward and used my guns to show my determination._

_I won't hold back, I won't falter, I won't give in and I won't run away!_

_There is still time for me to make amends, I will do my best! I will have no regrets even if I die as I truly, put in my all._

_As they say it, put all my eggs in the same basket, I'll throw in my all with the lot of you, like you Sakuya-san who placed everything in your hands in the outcome of this battle._

_I, Reisen Udongein Inaba will place everything I have in this battle also… _

_.._

_..  
_

_[Everyone, I'll handle this…]_

_Not even waiting for a reply, I focused my energies into the moon above me._

_..  
_

**_[Spread Sign: Invisible Full Moon!]_**

_The eerily colored scarlet moon flashed once and it was enough at that moment to unleash the full extent of my power. Surely but slowly in their eyes, shadows of myself appeared all around Gensokyo, their guns drawn and ready for combat. Anywhere the light of the moon shines I will show myself, I will cause insanity in every one of you!_

_ My power manifests itself when you look into my eyes, the power to instill insanity is one is a power I would gladly not have but now it is my greatest asset. With the moon as my channel, everyone can be a victim and that includes all the cats and foxes that were staring apprehensively at nothing at all._

_I can create illusions of anything but the best illusion is an illusion of myself… I will let them all drown in my illusion, struggle in my illusion and die in my illusion._

_ [… huff…. Huff…]_

_But all of that came at a price, the price of maintaining the illusion is the sanity of my fragmented will and mind… if the illusions is kept up for extended period of times… it may even drive me insane…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… Fire at will!]_

_Pointing my signature gesture at them, I allowed them to see the illusion of being fired at and the sensation of pain when there was none._

_As expected they scattered, all of them into the woods and I fell down, winded but relieved._

_[That took… a shorter time than I thought…]_

_ Dropping to my knees in exhaustion, I was sure that it would come as a surprise to many in my side that I had forced a retreat of the force that we had been trying to exterminate for so long. It made me feel bad, if I had pulled this off earlier, lots of lives could perhaps be saved… the feeling of guilt was once again creeping up on me._

_[… Reisen.]_

_Hearing the stern voice of Sakuya-san behind me, I wearily turned to greet her, my hands twiddling nervously behind my back as she glared at me. She was mad and she had the right to do so… I won't deny that I was holding back all this time._

_ .._

_..  
_

_[That was not called for, Reisen! You could have killed yourself!]_

_I admit, what she said was not what I had expected and I found myself staring at her in disbelief. Was she actually saying what I did was useless?_

_[Inaba-san, we had them in the retreat, woof!]_

_Chiming in, my fellow commander Inubashiri Momizi growled in a mixture of disappointment and relief as the two of them helped me out._

_[But, it did made things a little easier… Let us all take five!]_

_Raising her hands, Sakuya-san gave permission for all the troops to rest and I sat down under a tree with the two of them, listening to the current situation._

_..  
_

_[I am glad, that you showed what you are capable of, Reisen.]_

_Sakuya-san smiled warmly at me when she finished, it turns out the situation was not as bad as I had dreaded. The opposing force had retreated on sunset and had given our side ample time to regroup; the sudden attack was unexpected but nothing that our men and youkai cannot handle. Perhaps I had revealed my hand too soon?_

_.._

_..  
_

_Asking the strategists in charge of the defense, Miss Knowledge, I was gratified to learn that it is an unexpected assist but it was worth the energy I had spent on it._

_ [It is a great psychological barrier they have to overcome, in doing so we will have the opportunity to strike them down in one decisive strike.]_

_[But Udongein…]_

_Flinching at the nickname that Eirin-sama used to refer to me, I nonetheless replied._

_[yes, Eirin-sama?]_

_[So… you have decided to play all your cards?]_

_[Yes, Eirin-sama, I have.]_

_[… …]_

_[… …. Eirin-sama?]_

_[Even if it is futile?]_

_[Eirin-sama?]_

_[Tell me, Udongein, even if everything we do is futile?]_

_[… … yes, even if what I am doing is futile.]_

_I did not know what effect I had on Eirin-sama but she gave a deep and long suffering sigh._

..

..

_[The two of you, delinquents will be punished…]_

_[Eh?]_

_[… … Brace yourself, this time it will be a much rougher time.]_

_Standing to attention, the three of us drew our weapons and called for our men to stand ready, expecting an onslaught of more foxes and cats._

_.._

_..  
_

**_[Esoterica: Astronomical Entombing!]_**

_Streams of silver laser struck the earth in front of us and we shielded our eyes from the intense light before charging forward, Eirin-sama was clearing the path for us to victory. However, it did not completely mask our surprise as what we encountered were not cats or foxes but another vile monstrosity all together._

_ [SHOW THE PRIDE OF THE TENGU!]_

_That was my thought going into the fray but Momizi-san simply howled louder than I ever heard her do before as she split the youkai zombie in half with her glistening sword. Even being covered in zombie gore and sludge, Momizi-san still inspired the courage in me and I fired without hesitation, shooting a hole between the eyes of a youkai zombie that threatened to choke one of Momizi-san's white wolf guards._

_ .._

_..  
_

_[!]_

_Even if what I am doing is futile, even if what I am defending will not last… it is now that counts!_

_

* * *

_

_.._

_..  
_

_Even if it is hopeless I will not give up!_

_ Even if fate decrees it to be, I will not cowed by it!_

_ Even if what I am doing is meaningless, I will not give in!_

_.._

_..  
_

_

* * *

**Author's Notes: Ah.. someone motivate me...**_


	36. Chapter 36

**The Shrine of Gensokyo: Gensokyo no Jinja**

**Chapter 36: The Counterattack**

**..**

**..  
**

**Original Concept: ZUN & Shanghai Alice**

**Written by: wrathie**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Occupied with 2 things, Pokemon, Writing my other fics.**

**Lastly, Should I go back to my TL projects again? Anyway,R&R, have lots on my plate...**

**Oh, right.. I like EX-Rumia, so that's my diversion from canon..  
**

* * *

..

..

[Using a Last Spell… Fighting against Fate of her ultimate death and… Fighting against the Dead… All futile, FUTILE!]

Yukari's twisted face laughed at the both of us but I remained calm and hopeful, my friends will hold on, they will, they can and they would. I believe in their strength and believe in their faith.

Clutching Alice's trembling hands, I steadied her shoulders as I retorted Yukari.

[Yukari, hope is everlasting… Courage is everlasting… and the Potential of Courage, is boundless. It is beyond all boundaries Yukari, our courage and hope will defeat you.]

Pulling two ofudas from my pockets, I flashed them in front of Yukari and taunted her.

[Come Yukari, this is our final dance… Let us finish this!]

[…]

..

..

Sitting in her invisible throne, the four of us faced off once more. Yukari against me and Alice against Ran, it is not like old times but it is close enough…

..

..

[Reimu… can we… do it?]

[… Believe in me, just like how I believe in you… The Great Hakurei Spirit will hear our prayers.]

[…]

Alice seemed unconvinced but she let it go as she charged at Ran the same moment I threw my two ofudas in the air.

..

..

_[Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal –Blink-!]_

_[Boundary Sign: Boundary of Youkai and Human!]_

Colorful orbs broke out of the two spellcards and they slammed straight into Yukari's emerging border, denting it and hindering it from expanding from Yukari's range of control, causing her to curse in frustration.

..

..

[Hope and courage can overcome even the greatest fear, Yukari!]

Teleporting behind her, I tried unsuccessfully to knock her out by ramming my knee to the back of Yukari's head as she quickly gapped away from me and subsequently fired wave after wave of shurikens after me.

[Courage and Hope, those are meaningless in the face of death, Reimu! Death conquers all, fear cripples all and power, corrupts all!]

In a sing-song voice, Yukari laughed as I navigated her wave of shurikens with a bit of unease, she had upped the difficulty by periodically firing lasers at me that I barely got out of the way from.

..

..

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Alice holding off Ran relatively well with her doll army and I breathed a sigh of relief at that.

..

..

[Oh Spirits hear my prayer, my simple but selfish prayers… grant me the strength to overcome the odds… grant me the strength to overcome all fears… grant me the courage that I need to convince her…. Please Spirits, hear my humble prayer…

Just like I believe in you, believe in me…

Lend me your strength and I would lend you mine…

Strength in your strength and faith in my faith…

Oh spirits, hear my call…

Release the spirits and release the strength!]

Two ofudas that I had fired off earlier flashed brightly after my prayer and from them formed a barrier directly behind Yukari.

..

..

_[EVIL SEALING BARRIER!]_

Slamming the final piece of the barrier in front of the surprised Yukari, I smiled very wearily as the expected pillar of light consumed Yukari with her screaming her frustration at me.

..

..

[It's over… right?]

[No, not yet over… Reimu.]

As expected, she contradicted me within a heartbeat.

..

..

[Life is full of decisions… but it is as simple as a flip of a coin, it will forever be right or wrong, Reimu … What is your decision Now?]

Laughing, Yukari must have something up her sleeve as she broke out of the barrier I had set with her spellcard.

..

..

[Bewitching Butterfly in the Zen temple!]

With her golden claws, Yukari reached for me from her position and I steeled myself for the impact by forming a barrier around me as well. Whatever happens I will not fail!

[Fufufu~ Is that your answer Reimu?]

[?]

[Well, you… LOSE!]

..

..

_[DAKINI'S HEAVENLY POSSESSION!]_

..

..

Oh, No!

..

..

My blood ran cold and my eyes opened wide as I found out about my error a little too late, it was as Yukari said, there are only two sides of the coin in life. The right or the wrong side… the heads or the tails… I made the wrong one!

I had been struggling with Yukari alone for so long that I had neglected to consider Alice when she is fighting right behind me…

… there is one last chance, one last move I can make and Yukari knew that. Time seemed to slow down as she sneered at me, knowing that I had only two choices left to me.

Like her, although forever there seemed to be a multitude of choices open to her, there is only one true choice for me in this current situation.

..

..

[…]

I smiled weakly as knew I had made my final decision without considering as I felt my body disappear into the voids of space. Even if it is futile… even if it might not be worth it…

I just…

..

..

[ALICE!]

* * *

..

..

_[!]_

_All I knew was that Ran had me locked in her sights with her possession spell and I had no way of escaping but the next was truly unexpected. The rifts of space opened up in front of me and Reimu stood between me and Ran, her arms spread wide and she was smiling at me, telling me that all would be fine._

_[ALICE!]_

_[Reimu? No!]_

_Was I going to lose our greatest ally in front of my eyes? Was she going to sacrifice herself for me? Goodness the mere thought of that is ridiculous!_

_But I could do nothing in the split second it happened, my mind barely registered that single thought when the two forces just collided with one another which resulted in a shockwave that sent me flying into the air._

_.._

_..  
_

_Barely stabilizing myself, I shouted out Reimu's name in hope of her hearing me. It was a long shot, one in a million she could survive that._

_It was foolish of me to allow Ran to even have the chance to come after me, forcing Reimu's hand and making her act as my shield. My heart hurt at mere remembering it now…_

_[Reimu!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[She's gone, Alice… She lost…]_

_That damned Yakumo, she giggled as she looked in front of me, enjoying my grief as I shouted her name._

_[SHUT UP! REIMU SHE… SHE…]_

_[She sacrificed herself for you… well then, put up a good fight shall we?]_

_Leering, Yukari pulled a spellcard from her pockets while I do the same. … So it looks like I have to defeat Yukari to appease Reimu's soul… All the better!_

_.._

_..  
_

_As the dust settled, Yukari suddenly took a deep breath and growled, causing me to look back and see something incredible._

_.._

_..  
_

_It was Reimu, she was alright!_

_..  
_

_[Suika…]_

_[?]_

_[?]_

_..  
_

_[Heh… Reimu, sowwies for being late…]_

_The familiar voice drawled out and as Reimu shifted a little, I could see Ran's crumpled form and a small figure with her hands on her skull, beaming at Reimu._

_[Suika's here!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_In a heartbeat the tables were turned on her and Yukari could not accept that._

_[Ibuki Suika!]_

_Losing it, she charged down at the two of them, Reimu still struck speechless by Suika and Suika grinning foolishly back at her._

_Yukari's laser seemed to strike Suika but she shrugged it off like it was nothing._

_..  
_

_[Weak, weak, WEAK YAKUMO!]_

_Catching the fan that was heading for her neck, Suika turned the tables on Yukari as she did a roundabout punch that sent Yukari sailing feet away and slamming her into a tree. The impact was so great that the mighty tree was instantly felled by her._

_It was the first time that I had seen anyone strike Yukari in the face and I never dreamt that she would actually be hurt by a physical maneuver._

_I gained extra respect for the Oni as she struck her palms repeatedly before pointing a finger at Yukari._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Yakumo Yukari, you've gone too far this time! I'm taking your down!]_

_Emphasizing the down by slamming her fist on the earth, Suika grinned as she whistled a tune._

_[Let the counterattack begin!]_

_..  
_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

_[.. ?]_

_Darkness fell suddenly over the scarlet devil mansion to the surprise of the two resident vampires. A second ago they were straining under the uncomfortable though that the sun would pierce their protective scarlet mist, courtesy of Yakumo Yukari when the sun was covered by darkness, rolling in almost casually._

_..  
_

_[? Onee-sama?]_

_The younger of the sisters looked up and her eyes twinkled suddenly at the prospect of her play-mate coming to join them._

_Waving her hands in the air frantically, she raised both her arms straight and flapped them a few times, mimicking the action of her friend._

_[Rumia-chan!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Don't you Rumia-chan me…]_

_But it was not the youthful girl that she knew and Flandre Scarlet, for it was her who just stared at the new arrival in confusion, this is not the Rumia she knew. Her older sister however gave a sigh of relief as a look of understanding appeared on her face._

_[Rumia.]_

_Her powers restored, she grinned savagely at Rumia and the both of them exchanged a brief punch with one another on their shoulders. Showing her fangs, Remilia Scarlet showed her gratitude by curtseying to Rumia, the darkness Youkai in front of them._

_[It has been a while, Rumia. You look… torn up.]_

_Referring to how Rumia's clothes were torn and tattered, Rumia just sneered before rubbing away some dried blood from her cheek._

_[What about you, are you trying to look cute?]_

_[It is my charm, how long as it been?]_

..

..

_[Heh… a few years, Remilia… what is that to a youkai like you? Your sense of humor is twisted as ever.]_

_[That is short but yet long, with no one to entertain me like you can, Rumia.]_

_[… well here's some entertainment alright, why don't we have a ball here?]_

_Rumia grinned savagely as she showed her teeth to the Scarlet Sisters, she was anticipating the fun she would have as materialized a black bastard sword from the nowhere, it's edges gleaming sharp even in the darkness._

_[NO! NO! NO!]_

_It was Flandre Scarlet who broke the happy reunion as she stamped unhappily on her sister's leg, causing Remilia's eyebrows to twitch in annoyance._

_.._

_..  
_

_[This is supposed to be for me and Onee-sama! Rumia-chan can't take it! Me want to play too!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_[…]_

_[…]_

_The two elder youkai exchanged looks and it was Remilia who seemed embarrassed at her sister's actions._

_[Flan… gee you're noisy]_

_[That bugger's your sister?]_

_[Unfortunately yes]_

_Remilia deadpanned as she looked at the approaching undead youkai army, she was totally cut off from the rest of the world, a barrier was erected all around the Scarlet Mansion and she had no allies except for herself and her own wits. Yet, bathed in the scarlet moon, she felt powerful and unstoppable and ready to take on everything and anything fate throws at her._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… Scarlet Devil.]_

_[yes?]_

_[…]_

_[Me want play!]_

_As a moment of silence passed between the two of them as Flan started blowing up the undead army with leviathan in tow, almost effortlessly she blew them up one by one, littering the grounds with their remains._

_[… she's a good kid.]_

_Rumia grinned as she showed off her blade to her friend; Remilia ran a finger over it and smiled in satisfaction as she pointed to her sister, welding leviathan with one hand and blowing up youkai with her other._

_[… she grows on you, doesn't she?]_

_Sharing the same evil grin, Rumia and Remilia followed Flandre's lead and started ripping through the undead army like they were ribbons._

_The two princess of the night has reunited once again._

_..  
_

_[See Flan, this is HOW you play!]_

_[Spear: The Gungnir!]_

_[Fear: Engulf in Darkness!]_

* * *

_.._

_..  
_

_[!]_

_Sakuya grabbed Momizi as she saved her from being killed by a zombie monster that had cornered the fearless commander. She had shown extreme bravery even when facing foes that were tens and hundred times her size and Sakuya had to salute her. She had thought she had seen it all when Reimu had defeated her berserk mistress but seeing the White Wolf Tengu hacking away at a monster's throat which was as thick as herself was enough for her to stop throwing knives for a full minute._

_It was ludicrous, surely it was insane but she brought the monster down after beheading. The earth shook as the monster fell down, crushing it's companions as the White Wolf leaped from it's back, howling for blood and getting it by ramming and tearing through the gut of another unlucky victim._

_.._

_..  
_

_[…. Thank you…]_

_Momizi whispered as she pushed me away from her, her ears were folded back in embarrassment at being saved and she was anxious to get back to the battlefield._

_However, I did not expect what happened next at all. First Reisen leaping from branch to branch, firing round after rounds of luminous bullets that exploded on contact, causing much grief to the enemy forces._

_Next a rumbling noise was heard as several wooden pillars crashed into the undergrowth and onto the zombie army, crushing a large number of them._

_ .._

_..  
_

_[?]_

_[Sowwies! I'm late!]_

_Hearing the voice they have been waiting for quite some time, I looked around to see that it was indeed Suika, tons of miniature Suikas' running at their feet towards the zombie army. Size did not matter as they rolled over them with nary a pause and their giggling. It was a huge purple tide that turned everything in our favor and I smiled as even the scarlet moon pulsated once, as if signaling that it indeed the time is ripe._

_[It took a while to persuade them~~ with my fists of course!~~~~ LET'S PARTY!]_

_Simultaneously raising their purple gourds, Suika summoned a sudden flood that washed away a few of the undead youkai and from the river green forms started popping out of it and with them a bluish hair girl with a small backpack._

_[Momizi-chan! I've come to help!]_

_[Nitori? It's the Kappa?]_

_It was Momizi who recognized the new allies as she rallied her white wolf guard to gather behind the river. She seemed super pumped up at seeing an acquaintance of hers and she was rearing to go, even her fur started rising in anticipation of the battle._

_[CHARGEEEEEEEEEE!]_

_Trembling with excitement, Momizi and her force jumped across the river, and then joined ranks with the kappa, who were welding armor and swords as they attacked the enemy forces with no remorse whatsoever. It was pure carnage out there, with flashing steel meeting defenseless claws as they ripped through them like a hurricane._

..

..

_[What is going on, Sakuya-san?]_

_Being carried over by Suika, Reisen took a moment to bandage one of my arms again as she winced in pain, Reisen had gave it her all by holding the cats and foxes back by herself alone, allowing us to regroup and defend the line. Without her heroic act, the line would have been broken…_

_ [I've got us some help, The Moriyas' and the Youkai mountain youkai are here!]_

_Suika's voiced echoed and the both of us looked up to see that indeed, the goddess Yasaka Kanako was floating above us with her divine logs all around her._

_I do not have a good impression of her, the Warrior Goddess but as the saying goes:_

_The enemy of my Enemy is my Friend… it is hard but we will try to coexist with one another…_

_ .._

_..  
_

_Gaining confidence, I rallied the remainder of my fairy brigade and looked at them once over. They all are the pride of the Scarlet Devil mansion, even with their bodies covered with cuts and bruises, they still stood in attention and their eyes were determined._

_[… Go all out, for the Mistress!]_

_Drawing the last set of my knives, I nicked my cheek and draw a spell circle with my own blood, causing Reisen to cry out in shock._

_Right, this is my last gambit… let me see this to the end, Mistress!_

_[Scarred Soul: Phantomic Killer In Night Mist!]_

_..  
_

_Waves of energy surrounded my knives as I sprung forward, hacking away at anything that I would see, this time I will make no mistake!_

_..  
_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

_[What are you guys doing damnit!]_

_Cursing and swearing, I watched as the men started engaging those foul things, they have no right to be here damnit, it's dangerous here!_

_[Oi oi! I told you, get back where it is safe!]_

_I was thankful for the help but it won't do any good, not when I have to save them half of the time. If anyone of them were injured Keine'll kill me… it might be worse, she might headbutt me…_

_Groaning when I remembered how it had hurt, I flung another fireball at the back of an engaging zombie before I ripped the head off another one. They were endless; surely there must be a better way…_

_..  
_

_And god damn that Kaguya, fainting when I needed help, god damnit all she's a pain in the rear when it comes to helping…_

_..  
_

_[Flaw of Forgiving Shrine!]_

_Placing both palms on the ground, I summoned a wave of amulets that burst forth and for a moment, held the undead horde back. If I can hold them off for a moment the men could go back at least._

_..  
_

_[Oi oi! I told you to go back! You're NOT helping!]_

_But stubborn as they are, they won't quit. Not even if they get hurt?_

_The sea of flames that were surrounding the village grounds was finally broken through when the undead youkai surged as one, bringing with them the flames and the noxious fumes that threatened to suffocate all of them. I had struck every one down and the men had doused the flames, a good thing but at the same time had increased their confidence by the bucketfuls… overconfident cocky bastards they are…_

_Now it is bedlam out here, they were fighting and running away at the same time… I can hear screams of pain and screams of battle lust all around me… Hell… god damn this is hell here.._

_..  
_

_And then it came, I heard something else in the mixture of sounds. Not the sounds of organized feet marching nor the telltale sign of danmaku fire. In the midst of all the confusion, something was coming and that something was someone and something I knew._

_..  
_

_Slithering and clicking sounds coming from the forest that I had made my home before and one inhabitant I had hoped will come._

_Well now, she did…_

_..  
_

_Out of the undergrowth and from the trees came a flood of insects; gigantic insects that were the size of a kid and some even towering above me. Even monsters from your wildest imaginations like tarantulas, centipedes, millipedes and all kinds of creepy crawlies emerged from the forests behind me._

_Needless to say, all hell stood still and stared at the gathering group of super bugs while I lazily yawned and stretched myself. It's bout time damnit…_

_With them, riding on the head of a gigantic centipede, it's eyes glowing red was a little girl with green hair, two insect like feelers on the top of her head and had a black cape all over her body._

_ .._

_..  
_

_[Yo! Bout time you bug!]_

_Right when I called out to her, the first wimp started crying out and running away from them. Bunch of no good sissies…_

_..  
_

_Flying towards her, Wriggle smiled flew to join me, the little youkai was one friend I was glad to have and behind her was the Nightbird youkai, Mystia Lorelai, flapping her wings eagerly as they exchanged high fives with me.  
_

_[So, Suika got you convinced?]_

_[…]_

_The two of them looked at one another and shook their heads collectively._

_[It's Reimu… Reimu told us it is okay to help Humans… somehow.]_

_[Yea~~ It's Reimu~~ we just don't understand humans~~ Suika promised she'll help us~~ if we save them~~]_

_[Well now, but you're late.]_

_Hitting both their heads and enjoying the look of pain on their faces, I looked back at the once again approaching zombie hordes, those guys do never learn, do they?_

_ .._

_..  
_

_[Hmph.. I'll take you to lunch if we win.]_

_Grinning, I laughed when I saw that Mystia was trembling, she obviously have never been in a war before, heck I've survived lots of them. Immortality works for ya sometimes._

_..  
_

_[Let's go!]_

_With a command from Wriggle, the insects all leapt towards the zombie horde and started doing what they do best, preying on them._

_As I dashed for the wall, running between them, I could see the human men standing at awe at the new force that were helping them._

_Yea yea, gawk at the power you guys don't need to have. I have work to do!_

_.._

_..  
_

_Leaping into the air, I waved thanks at Wriggle who sent a centipede for me as a platform to jump even higher as I focused on creating an all massive and aweinspiring fireball with both of my hands._

_[Now take that, YUKARI!]_

_Flinging the fireball or rather fire-thing-that-was-bigger-than-hell-itself-thingy, I grabbed hold of the centipede and was promptly knocked back, it and I as the fireball exploded in a fiery, well fireball again._

_But man it was awesome and it killed off the remaining portals Yukari had opened. Now it was time to mop up the mess left behind._

_..  
_

_Looking back, Mystia and Wriggle was seeing to it and I wiped my mouth, ridding myself of some dirt before I went on again, this time to the end!_

_..  
_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

_[… huff…]_

_Panting, I rested for a moment as I had not taken a break in nearly forever, the zombies were coming again, relentless as they were and my fist were hurting. What were these things? They were soft initially and then slowly they became tougher and harder to hit, my fists were being bruised and it was only when Koakuma, bless that little devil sent me a pair of magically infused gloves and some rations did I began taking them out easily again._

_..  
_

_God to know that at least some of them cared… me, all alone in the Steps of the Hakurei Shrine is hurting, not much but it sure hurts enough for me to wince with every punch that I had landed on the zombie youkais. On first noticing the zombie youkai, I had told myself that they were just passing by and if I did nothing, they would not approach me._

_They might just wanted directions! Optimistically I told myself but it was wrong, as with everything that had happened this few days._

_Everything is going wrong…_

_..  
_

_[Hiyah!]_

_Delivering a punch in the face and a chop to the uppersection of another one, I kicked the corpse out of the way with a dazzling danmaku laced heel kick that took out a few more in rapid succession._

_[Do not underestimate the power of tai-chi!]_

_I crowed in confidence as I dispatched of them one by one, slowly but surely. According to Koakuma, I had encountered just a fraction of what the others are facing but they had allies… all I had were my fists and feet… and of course the gloves and feetguards but, but they had someone to talk to…_

_..  
_

_These zombie youkai are too slow and too sluggish to even match my precise movements, striking at their acupoints, weak points and connecting joints, or what was left of those joints with my fingers and heel._

_Easy but tiring work, what I would not give to actually have some allies with me._

_We could joke and talk while engaging them!_

_..  
_

_[sigh…]_

_But it was the boredom that is killing me…_

_. .  
_

_It was not hard, just, irritating like swatting mosquitos._

_At least, till more of them came…_

_ It came like a wave of bodies, stinking and dirty as their claws reached for me. The new arrivals were faster and more adapt at blocking and anticipating my slower movements. They were a challenge. In a one on one duel, I would certainly have won._

_But, as per usual with fate, it came not in the ones or twos, it came in the tens and quite soon I was slowly being driven back._

_ .._

_..  
_

_[Light Sign: Brilliant Light Gem!]_

_Charging energy, I kicked it towards the chasing bodies and sighed when they were merely hampered by it._

_[… let's just end this…]_

_Jumping up, I slammed my fist on the first zombie that I met and followed it up with a sweeping kick that knocked the rest of the pursuers down the steps and it was a case of just smashing their heads as they struggled to get back up._

_..  
_

_[?]_

_Hearing sounds of cries and of things breaking, I hurried back to my post to see two fairies, two that I knew were herding the remaining zombie youkai to a corner._

_[Neighbor?]_

_..  
_

_[Zero Vulcan!]_

_ Shards of ice flew from Cirno's wings as they struck and shattered into brilliant fragments. Beside Cirno was her constant companion, the Great Fairy, Daiyousei._

_She's a nice girl who has good taste in tea, Cirno however, although my neighbor is a very slow and silly one._

_..  
_

_[China!]_

_[Meiling-san…]_

_Narrowing my eyes, I grabbed a nearby body and threw it at the two of them, intent in relieving myself of anger._

_[My name is Hong Meiling!]_

_[Yes China!]_

_[Yes, Meiling-san…]_

_Ahh.. at least there is Daiyousei around…_

_..  
_

_[We came to play!]_

_[… fine, just don't mess up the steps!]_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

All around Gensokyo, the people were fighting back and it brought more hope to me, if they can do it… surely I can too!

Hope, such a beautiful and wondrous thing that can give me strength.

Just like the prayers that I had said, just like the encouragement all my friends gave me… Hope, beliefs and faith is transient but they all gave us and me strength.

..

..

Smiling, I looked at Suika to see that she was glaring angrily at Yukari, the both of them were glaring at each other ever since Suika's appearance and it seemed to me that Yukari was a little apprehensive about what to do about Suika.

She was shaking with anger too as she lowered herself slowly down to earth, Ran by her side. The five of us cautiously looked at one another, Yukari and Ran at one side and Suika, Alice and me in the other.

Like Suika said, aid had come from all around Gensokyo and it seems like Yukari's planned were foiled, at least for now. She could not possibly just accept this, can she?

..

[Suika…]

[Yukari…]

The two ancient friends and foes just glared at one another till Yukari blew up.

[YOU MEDDLING FOOL!]

[SHUT UP, YUKARI!]

..

Their voices created quite a stir and the both of us took a nervous step back, unsure what to actually to defuse the situation. The both of them only have themselves in their eyes, anyone and anything else would not matter to them now.

I knew that deep inside me and I gave them some space, took the opportunity to prepare myself… there was still a long stretch to the finishing line.

..

[YOU HAD GONE TOO FAR! THIS IS THE END! YOU FAILED, YUKARI!]

[… …]

Wordless, Yukari grumbled something to Ran before whipping her fan out and fanning herself. Was Suika right, is everything all over now? If it is… thank god…

But then, Suika and Yukari just disappeared from the face of the earth, I could not sense their presence at all and it disturbed me greatly, where had they gone?

..

..

Offering a small prayer to the Great Hakurei Spirit, they just as suddenly appeared in front of me and urgently pushed something into my hands. It was her gohei, I recognized the grooves and the torn edges of it as she took Sanae's gohei from me.

Suika's face was unlike the carefree and easy-going expression she had all the time, she was not even drinking sake!

..

[Alice… you'll haf to handle here, got me?]

But instead of talking to me, Suika held one of my hand and turned to face Alice.

[Yes, there is no problem. I will still remain here, this is my home, Suika.]

Alice was as composed as ever, she had taken the opportunity to regroup her dolls and she was looking much better now.

[Listen Reimu… Yukari's not quitting…]

[Ah…]

..

..

That was to be expected after all, she is Yukari, she would not give up without a fight…

[I'll take care of Ran… you take care of Yukari, we'll win this and prove her wrong. She's wrong, Reimu… her ways are wrong.]

Hugging me from behind, Suika grinned as she took off into the air, she was showing her faith in me, her faith that I can defeat Yukari. Funny we would rely on each other so badly...

[Reimu, I'll come back, we'll sleep together okay? And, And Reimu! I wanna eat something nice too! Then we gonna play again, right, right! That's a promise, Reimu!]

Watching her soar into the air, I sighed and took a deep breath. She was behind me, I was silly not to realize it… She was Yukari after all…

Alice was gone and so was Ran… so she had been waiting for me again, it is not polite to keep her waiting I guess…

Even if it will kill me, even if I have to give everything I have… even if I have to sacrifice myself… I will stop Yukari, whatever her plan is..

..

..

That is a promise… Suika…

..

..

[So let's start, Yukari!]

* * *

..

..

[… So… Reimu…]

Pacing in front of me, Yukari smiled in the face of difficulty, the whole of Gensokyo had more or less gathered together to rally against the force that was trying to change the face of Gensokyo as we knew it… we had wondered what she meant to do but we would not want to find out first hand…

It must be a prophecy after all, the nightmare that started this sequence of events that brought me back to Gensokyo to stop Yukari…

Oh Great Hakurei Spirit… be with me till the end…

Offering a silent prayer, I waved a few ofudas in front of me and told Yukari that it was all over.

..

..

[It's over, Yukari…]

[Says you, Reimu… I was going easy on you…]

[Liar…]

[Yes, I am, aren't I? I never go easy on you, Reimu… we promised one another… didn't we?]

She smiled like the Yukari I knew and I felt my heart ache, somewhere in that twisted personality was the Yukari I knew, Suika knew and Gensokyo knew…

I found myself trying hard not to cry even when facing her, a moment of weakness will not do… especially when I had gone past the point of no return.

..

..

[… even if I had gone over the other side then… it is over… Yukari…]

[?]

She seemed puzzled and if she was not, I would be very surprised. After all, my final move towards the queen was one of the hidden aces in my sleeves. Yukari had me cornered in one path, the path to sacrifice myself for Alice and that was the true and only path I could take in that circumstances.

But, I could deviant the path, couldn't I?

The spell I was prepared to unleash was shelved away and was thrown out as a shield against Ran, I was unsure at that time whether it would work but thanks to Suika, I did not have to find out. The spell however was readied and waiting for this moment…

..

..

The four amulets that was forming a square with Yukari at the center glowed brightly and I threw the remaining two on top and below of Yukari as I felt a surge of power inside me, causing me to glow slightly.

Yukari must have sensed something was wrong as she attempted to escape from the area, but it was too late… this border is mine!

[Divine Arts: "Omnidirectional Dragon Slaying Circle!"]

Stepping lightly twice, the entire square grid was instantly covered with holy fire, burning as brightly as the sun itself and the flames were tall enough to cover a few feet into the air.

Amidst the fire, I could hear Yukari screaming in pain and agony as she was caught, unable to escape and was forced to endure the entirety of the spell, one of my last trump cards.

I knew the burst of light would be visible to everyone else in Gensokyo… may it provide hope for the people…

..

..

Oh great Hakurei Spirit…

Bless the people,

Bless the Spirits…

Help me Save the Gensokyo that we love!

..

..

* * *

..

..

_It was like a beacon of hope as I watched the pillar of light burst into being in the horizon. From the Hakurei Shrine the view was spectacular and I knew from then on that Reimu was alright, she had found herself again… not putting all the blame on herself, not living because of others fully but living and fighting for what she believed in._

_Reimu, you signify our hope! At least… mine, I know you can do it, I know you will make Yukari see sense and the blinding tower of light did nothing to waver my faith, it bolstered it…_

_Reimu is trying her best… and I, Kamishirasawa Keine should continue to do so.._

_.._

_..  
_

_If I want the dream of Youkai and humans coexisting together peacefully to come true, I must do my part!_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Light Sign: First Pyramid!]_

_Firing a triangle formation of light at the approaching zombie horde, I sighed softly as it stopped them in it's tracks like I had hoped, catching them on fire and generally flailing about in panic._

_Likewise, in the air beside me, Patchouli-san was firing fireballs and bursts of wind at the other direction, into the forest of magic while I covered the tracks of Mokou and Houraisan-san…_

_Directly behind us, Eirin Yagokoro was assisting the line of defense that we had drawn while below us, Shameimaru-san and Kochiya Sanae-san was assisting Miss Meiling and her friends in protecting the centre of the chaos, the Hakurei Shrine._

_.._

_..  
_

_From the beginning, Eirin had known that the most logical place that Yakumo Yukari would want to take over was the most prominent and important place in Gensokyo, the Hakurei Shrine._

_In a location that overlooked the rest of Gensokyo and placed so near to the Hakurei border, Eirin brought that point up with the assurance that it too was the easiest to defend due to it's geographical location._

_Somehow, her prophesies did come true and Yukari's army just headed straight for it like bees to a beehive, they ignored everything else, from the Youkai mountain to the Sanzu River and just for the Shrine._

_It was unfortunate that the Human village, the forest of magic and The Scarlet Devil Mansion was directly in the way and thus small forces were placed there to defend the position, not to stop them but to defend the position as they saw fit._

_.._

_..  
_

_Even as the situation was dire, we had hoped in one another and of the promise of reinforcements from Suika…_

_But as the day dragged on and we were forced to assist in the battle instead of finding information and history about the motives of Yakumo Yukari, we faced despair and defeat was looming in the horizon for us._

_.._

_..  
_

_But for some of us, especially those in the skies, Reimu was the source of our hope… as long as she kept fighting, kept struggling and kept believing in herself and in us, we can go on…_

_The Hakurei Shrine Maiden, the symbol of hope and strength, the one who holds the belief and hope of Gensokyo in her hands was all that kept most of us going…_

_.._

_..  
_

_But to those who were in the front line, such consolation was not enough…_

_The sacrifices were enormous, the pain and suffering were untold of… how can they even believe in something that seemed impossible…_

_ I saw the hope drain from those struggling by themselves, from Remilia Scarlet the fear of death, from Miss Meiling the burden of responsibility, from Houraisan-san the feeling of weakness and despair and from Reisen-san never ending regret…_

_ .._

_..  
_

_And even I, Kamishirasawa Keine started to weaken even in the face of the Crimson Moon placed there just for me, my powers to alter history…  
_

_Then, like I said… the beacon of hope lighted the sky…_

_ .._

_..  
_

_Reimu, we believe in you, so… so please_

_.._

_..  
_

_[Save Gensokyo, Reimu!]_

_.._

_..  
_

* * *

**Author's Notes: R&R Would be nice  
**


	37. Chapter 37

_The Shrine of Gensokyo: Gensokyo no Jinja_

_Chapter 37: Sharing One's Faith_

..

..

**Original Concept: ZUN & Shanghai Alice**

**Written by: wrathie**

* * *

**..  
**

_..  
_

_[Woooah!]_

_Looking up, I moved my helpless body and saw for the first time something that made me feel insignificant._

_Brighter than the darkness that had claimed us, more beautiful and dazzling than the fake moon that I had set up and symbolizing so much hope that I could not help but shed tears for it._

_ .._

_[Reimu…]_

_It must have been Reimu, who else possess such power and beauty…_

_Who else can signify hope as much as she can?_

_There can only be one person in Gensokyo with the power to captivate so many of it's people, humans and youkai alike… the one person who had charmed and touched everyone since her return._

_..  
_

_Hakurei Reimu…_

_Even I am willing to believe in her, believe in her words and assurances that all will be well if we just only pray._

_Praying to the what she calls the Great Hakurei Spirit…_

_Beliefs, faith… religion… I have never thought of such things as being Immortal means I imagined I had no need for gods or goddesses…_

_..  
_

_[It's the Shrine Maiden!]_

_[She did it! She saved us!]_

_..  
_

_But hearing the cries of joy and happiness, as well as the many prayers that was said by the villagers, I was tempted to pray along with them._

_Who ever knew faith could inspire such courage, such hope in it's followers?_

_I did not… and my thoughts were now filled with thoughts of Reimu, oh how silly of me…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… ugh…]_

_Struggling to get up, I clapped my hands together and prayed softly, it would not hurt me… and even if it did, I have experienced far worst._

_ [Please Reimu… you can do it, I know you can…_

_I don't know what is praying… but…_

_I hope you can hear me, please…_

_Help the children and Mokou… and everyone else…]_

_ .._

_Ending my prayer, I took to the air and waved the hourai branch in front of me, letting loose thousands of colorful shurikens that pierced tiny holes in the new arrival of zombie youkais._

_[… please Reimu…]_

_..  
_

_And so I continued my struggle against them after what seemed to me a trivial prayer._

_Even so, I hoped she had listened to me… I really do hope so…_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

_[Blow, divine wind!]_

_Sending star fragments showering down on the rising zombie youkai, I took a breather as they exploded into green and golden fireworks, trademark of my pet favorite spell._

_[Looking good there, Sanae-chan!]_

_Soaring in the air beside me was the tengu, Shameimaru Aya and with a wave of her fan, leveled an army that was trying to free itself from the swamp that the kappa had created with their water manipulation._

_Responsible for so many tasks but doing so much in such a short time, Miss Aya was an amazing tengu, no wonder she is known as the fastest in Gensokyo…_

_Clutching my gohei, which a tiny Suika had just returned to me, I struggled to resist the smaller inner Sanae in my heart telling me how insignificant I actually was…_

_..  
_

_The proof was right in front of me, the awe and hope inspiring pillar of holy fire that we all knew that Reimu was using to trap Yukari…_

_Such power and such strength from a person not in gensokyo for the past ten over years… how can I ever overcome her?_

_ .._

_[… …?]_

_Looking to the side, I saw Yasaka-sama, a confident and a casual smile on her face as she repeatedly chanted her magical phrases._

_I felt the effects of her godly might as well, it courses through my veins and for a moment, made me feel invincible, like I can achieve anything and whatever I wanted to accomplish. The enemies in front of me was nothing to me, they were just insignificant ants in front of Yasaka-sama's awesome strength._

_.._

_..  
_

_That was my thought but my inner self stopped an end to that very easily_

_ .._

_..  
_

_Pride comes before a fall, Sanae!_

_This is not your strength_

_This is your Goddess's Strengths_

_ .._

_..  
_

_My inner and chibi self, always the critic, always the put-downer, never letting me get complacent._

_In the back of my mind, I surmised that no matter how powerful I am, how strong I feel, how confident I express myself, I am still indebted to my goddess… _

_.._

_..  
_

_Is that a liability to me? Am I forced to accept that fact?_

_It is the truth, no doubt about it… but am I not… am I not strong to?_

_What is my own strength? Am I…_

_..  
_

_[Sanae…]_

_Breaking my train of thoughts, Yasaka-sama floated down beside me and pushed me a little. Sitting on a divine pedestal, she smiled before telling me that._

_[Go on Sanae, you will be fine on your own… help your friends, Aya will be sufficient to bolster the defenses, is that right, Aya-chi?]_

_[Leave it to me! Go ahead, Sanae-chan!]_

_The two of them, floating in front of me in the air urged me on with smiles and confidence and I found myself hesitating._

_I needed their encouragement, my heart and mind told me that, but a smaller, no doubt that inner aspect of me has a stubborn streak that made me feel angry that they are comforting me._

_..  
_

_Feeling a sense of uncontrollable anger, I controlled my emotions with much difficulty before nodding and bowing to the two of them._

_One, my goddess and the other, the de-facto-leader of the Tengu in Gensokyo, one of the most powerful youkai in Gensokyo._

_..  
_

_And me, a weak wind priestess…_

_..  
_

_Gritting my teeth in frustration, I turned away from them and sped off, at least, I hoped to speed off as I suddenly slowed and looked back at the Moriya Shrine._

_There was a different feeling, a feeling that I was forgetting something again and I stopped._

_[…?]_

_The two of them, puzzled at my abrupt stop, looked at the direction to where I was looking._

_Aya-san had a bemused and confused expression on her face while Yasaka-sama had a surprised but later, an expression I can describe as understanding._

_..  
_

_Stepping on air like it was land, my breathing slowly relaxed and my thoughts were cleared once again. The demons in my mind, my inner self… both of them are corrupting me somehow…_

_Speaking to me the truth to mislead me… but perhaps, it is not demons after all…_

_..  
_

_The one thing that has gone wrong was my thoughts, my thoughts, my beliefs and my reasoning's have all gone astray._

_I have not learnt at all…_

_..  
_

_Putting a hand on my chest, I offered a small prayer to the Gods of Gensokyo, Yasaka-sama and of course, the Hakurei Spirit to guide me along…_

_I know they can hear me, a god will hear a prayer if one is dedicated enough…_

_I need Guidance, as much as I can…_

_I have been wrong for so long and telling me that I was wrong almost took me to the other side and yet…_

_And yet…_

_..  
_

_[Sanae?]_

_[Sanae-chan?]_

_The two overlooking figures, once proud in my eyes are now the only two figures I can lean on right now…_

_Sobbing, I hugged Yasaka-sama while not even looking away from the Shrine, my home and my most precious place so far._

_..  
_

_And yet, despite Komachi-san's kind advice… and the awakening of my childhood memories, remembering that the one person who has been with me since my childhood…_

_..  
_

_The frog goddess, the one rumored to be in the Moriya Shrine, Moriya Suwako-sama…_

_..  
_

_She saved me yet again from dropping into the darkness of my own despair.._

_..  
_

_Despite all that, I have not learnt…_

_I am the Moriya Shrine Goddess… I am Kochiya Sanae… I do not owe anyone anything… my strength might come from Yasaka-sama… but to acquire such strength, I must be worthy of such power… right?_

_..  
_

_I might not be powerful as Reimu, as inspiring as her or even reach her level in her compassionateness…_

_But I do not need to do that, do I?_

_..  
_

_What I need to do, what I have to do… as Kochiya Sanae…_

_..  
_

_[I'm sorry, Yasaka-sama… Aya-san… i… I just… lost control for a moment…]_

_Looking up, I smiled at Aya-san, still hovering just above me and she shrugged, letting me know that it is okay._

_..  
_

_What I have to do, is to protect Gensokyo, the place that I loved… _

_[Please Yasaka-sama… guide me along… I do not want to lose myself again…]_

_[…]_

_..  
_

_[Sanae, you have grown…]_

_[?]_

_[You can make your own decisions, as long as you know you are right… Let no one ever waver your thoughts, your decisions, Sanae.]_

_[Yasaka-sama…]_

_[Remember, you are responsible for your own actions…]_

_..  
_

_[Thank you, Yasaka-sama… then, I'm off!]_

_[Take care, Sanae!]_

_She waved goodbye and after I bowed to her again, I set off, straight for where I was needed the most, towards the direction of the shining pillar of light where Reimu was, where all my other friends was…_

_..  
_

_[Everyone! I've come to help!]_

_..  
_

* * *

_..  
_

_..  
_

_[…]_

_By herself in the air, Yasaka Kanako pondered for a moment before she started speaking softly even though there was no one in sight._

_She knew instinctively that the person being such Chaos, Yakumo Yukari was strong, indefinitely strong and could rival herself even in her peak._

_Her manipulation of boundaries was similar to a godly power and she has almost complete mastery over it. Facing someone like that was unnerving, even for a goddess…_

_..  
_

_[…]_

_She was caught unawares, unable to rally as much forces as she could in the heyday she defeated Moriya with but with the tengu and the separate allies of Gensokyo, her land, this new land of possibilities that she has come to should hold._

_Yet, there is the nagging feeling that the Yakumo was not revealing her hand._

_..  
_

_[Hakurei…]_

_But she was not alone, only she and Moriya could see the other person so plainly obvious looking all over the carnage, invisible to all the rest and ironically, even so to the one who pledge her life to her existence_

_..  
_

_[Are you going to just stand there?]_

_[…]_

_She turned and smiled at Yasaka Kanako, a smile that made Yasaka Kanako smile as well, an understanding smile that spoke volumes of the wisdom and experience she was in the world._

_Ancient goddess never lose their tempers, they just smile and shake their heads at those who dare challenge their beliefs._

_.._

_..  
_

_But, they, like Yasaka Kanako herself had admitted, might be a little backwards in their beliefs and thinkings._

_Not so, the invisible figure still standing there, she has other ideas… Yasaka Kanako knew that, she wished she knew what those ideas were._

_..  
_

_[Don't worry… everything will be fine.]_

_[Even if Gensokyo is destroyed?]_

_[… even if that happens… I will not abandon this place…]_

_[… you and your ideas… Hakurei…]_

_..  
_

_Yasaka Kanako waited for a moment for her to speak. She was her equal in age, perhaps a little younger but she knew what lies behind that calm exterior…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[I know, she will not fail me… them both…]_

_[… Likewise for me…]_

_[… yes, she is a strong girl as well…]_

_[Thank you…]_

_[She will see me one day…]_

_[… yours?]_

_[Both of ours… they will see me, one day when the time is right.]_

_[Soon… is that right, Hakurei?]_

_..  
_

_[No…]_

_[?]_

_..  
_

_[When the gap between all of us is repaired… yes…]_

_[…]_

_.._

_[I trust the children…]_

_..  
_

_[?]_

_[if it is them… Gensokyo, will be saved.]_

_[… yes… if it is them, you are right…]_

_..  
_

_Yasaka Kanako, the Goddess of the youkai mountain just nodded her head._

_..  
_

* * *

_..  
_

[… Is it over?]

The same question that I repeatedly ask myself, I wanted all of this to end, I desperately wanted to… it pains me to cause hurt and suffering… but it pains me more to know that there is no way to avoid this.

This is the only thing I can do, meet violence with violence…

As the ancients would say, the best defense is the best offense… me defending however is not helping Gensokyo…

..

..

The longer I drag the battle, the more chance there of Gensokyo being destroyed…

Even if I knew that… it does not dampen the pain I felt from hurting Yukari and I prayed softly to the great Hakurei Spirit, surely she will forgive me and give penance to me for inflicting hurt on others…

..

_[Oh spirits, hear my prayer…_

_Please, tell me that I have not done wrong…_

_Tell me… what I should do in my time of need…_

_Please, Spirits… send me a sign…_

_Lead me away from the paths of darkness and instead towards the path of light…_

_Please… Spirits?]_

..

..

My prayer was interrupted halfway when the spellcard I had been using suddenly cracked and burned away, an ominous sign that something was going terribly wrong and I looked down.

The pillar of holy fire was not weakening, but something wrong was indeed happening at it's core, a dark mass, slowly growing in size and shape was surely the cause.

Noticing too for the first time that Yukari's scream had died away, I hesitated, knowing full well that did not bode well for me…

Has Yukari?

..

..

As if confirming my suspicions and just on cue, a hand suddenly burst out, free from the holy fire.

It was agonizing watching the scene of Yukari's recovery and I found myself slowly dropping altitude, the growing fear and dread in my heart making my legs weak and me overcome with fear.

..

..

[FUFUFUFUFU~~ REIMU~~~~~~~~~~~]

Yukari's voice was heard once again but it was different, it sounded like it was being broadcasted from multitude of speakers and from different directions at different intervals.

The barrage of music from all sides disoriented me and I clutched myself in fear and despair, how could Yukari free herself from one of my final gambits… The Omnidirectional Demon Sealing Circle is not a pushover… …

..

[REIMU!]

She screamed again, a mixture of pain, ecstasy and pain as she slowly and surely pulled herself from the Circle of holy fire, one claw at a time.

I was like in a trance, looking half horrified and half mesmerized by how Yukari pulled herself out of the circle, enduring all the pain and suffering she was enduring due to the holy fire… Surely, Yukari had a reason to do all this… if it was for a simple and insignificant reason, anyone would have given into the pain and passed out.

But not Yukari, not Yakumo Yukari and I found myself crying again…

..

This time, for Gensokyo and for Yukari…

..

I was fighting for Gensokyo…

But.. Yukari was my friend… one of my most beloved friends…

Torn between duties and friendship, I had to choose my duty above all… especially when it means thousands of lives were at stake.

..

..

But, to Yukari… she too was fighting, for something… something that befits such pain as she pulled herself from the circle. What was it?

Not for the first time, I wonder to myself, what was Yukari doing… why was she doing this and most scary of all…

..

..

..

What if I…

..

..

Agreed with her?

..

..

[Ah!]

Caught unawares, I was saved in the nick of time by none other than my two little companions, they have been mostly forgotten but in another crucial moment, they pushed me away from harm's way as a powerful laser shot from the sky towards me.

The explosion of dust was horrendously huge and it took a moment for me to regain my bearings to see that Yukari floating above me, very much the worst for the wear after such an intense spellcard that she had to endure by herself.

..

Sitting in the dirt, I wiped away the dirt on my face and slowly got up to face my endless foe, the relentless and unmovable Yakumo Yukari.

But… I too am unmovable in my faith and my resolution… and I still have my promise with Suika to be upheld… So, for that reason alone, I will not back away, I will not run from my fears or my disbelief…

..

[As it is, what I can do…. Is to just go on, is that not right, Yukari?]

[That is correct, right answer, Reimu! You learn quick! But…]

..

[It's not over yet… right?]

[Never will… till one of us falls and never gets up… Reimu.]

She looked at me, battered and bruised and I likewise stared back at her, hurting in many parts of my body but still managing a smile on my face.

In many ways, the both of us were friends, foes and rivals…

I learnt so many things from her, I remembered that now… the manipulation of borders and the usage of barriers was learnt from her…

She was like my teacher too in that sense, a very relaxed yet important teacher to me, someone that has always been for me…

..

..

And yet now, the both of us are at different sides… forced together by destiny perhaps, or was it just our souls calling for each other, knowing that only one of us will survive in the stage and there is only room for one of us, at the level of our power in Gensokyo…

Raising to the air to float in front of her, snickering and giggling to herself, I prayed again.

..

Was it true that Gensokyo needs only one Hakurei Reimu or only one Yakumo Yukari?

Oh gods… please tell me it is not true.

..

[Because, Reimu… the end is nigh…]

Raising a hand, Yukari chanted some weird sigils to herself before she opened her eyes again, revealing that her crimson red eyes were now glowing even more.

[… No…]

Despair, so much overloading me that I would have become accustomed to it by now struck as behind her, a slit appeared in space itself; leaking purple vapor like what ink would do on a white sheet. The purple vapor did not take shape as it slowly covered everything around Yukari and started growing faster with every second.

Even before Yukari could announce her spell, various eyes started opening from the vapor, eyes that I and almost everyone in Gensokyo have seen before, those of a mad man…

The eyes, bloodshot and with red pupils surveyed the area around them before all glaring at me in unison.

[Ah… No…]

Shaking my head, I reorganized my thoughts and with my two companions, now holding my sleeves in worry, I held up a spellcard, one of my last and declared it the same time as Yukari did.

..

[YUKARI'S ARCANUM!]

[DUPLEX BARRIER!]

..

..

A shimmering barrier appeared around the both of us, visible perhaps only to the two of us as well and I waited patiently for her spell to stop.

There is nothing more I can do till Yukari ended her spell, my inner intuition told me that. This is, her final gamble…

If the greatest defense is the greatest offense, then please, protect Gensokyo… even if I have to confine myself and her in this tiny border.

Like a small aquarium, I hope to hold the power of Yukari back with the flimsy glass.

Powerful magic held back with the tiniest of borders but I know for sure, and I hope and pray that I was right… that Yukari could not escape from here…

..

If Gensokyo… if Gensokyo could not hold Reimu and Yukari together…

Perhaps, perhaps gensokyo should not have a Reimu or Yukari at all…

..

..

Beings of great strength will attract others… and will cause disasters…

[… thank you, both of you…]

Sensing my unease, my two companions snuggled up inside me and hugged me, their tiny bodies cold and shivering but somehow still giving me warmth all the same, funny how that works, the matters of the heart that is…

..

[Yukari… I will dance to the end with you… so, Yukari… please…]

Lowering my head, I stepped closer to her in the barrier, Yukari lost in her madness while I was lost in another altogether different emotion altogether.

How I wish I had told her this earlier…

..

[don't cry Yukari… don't cry anymore…]

The tears that were slowly dropping from her eyes were not as much but they mean as much to me as they did to her, Yukari and I, shedding tears for one another and for Gensokyo…

..

Despite all the danger, I was calm and collected… I knew Yukari would never touch me… I just knew…

..

[Yukari…]

The Yakumo Yukari I knew… perhaps is no more… but that does not mean she did not exist…

Oh gods, give her strength… Give her the strength to live through this test….

And let Gensokyo too… survive her greatest test…

..

..

Settling down, I sat right behind her and started praying and chanting softly to myself, meditating and trying to channel the will of the Great Hakurei Spirit…

There was nothing more I can do… except pray… Yukari… Yukari she…

[no… Yukari…don't go…]

..

..

* * *

..

..

_[what are you doing here?]_

_Wriggle Nightbug, the queen of insects looked down at a cowering boy who she had just saved from the jaws of death._

_With a nod from her, the giant centipede that she was riding picked up the boy with it's tail and slide him over to her, where she pat his little head once._

_A weird scene in a place that condemn youkai, a youkai was comforting a little boy, who no doubt when he grows up will detest youkai._

_Yet, the Insect Youkai found the boy interesting, something in him made her hunger for him…._

_..  
_

_Pausing, she straightened her back before kicking him in the back._

_[Hey, you're a man, stop being a wuss and get up!]_

_[…]_

_The boy, clutching a wooden toy sword in front of him shook his head while still shedding tears. He was not crying because he was afraid, he was crying for his lack of strength._

_Gripping his toy, he slashed at Wriggle, who was struck by him and shook her head._

_[…]_

_Opening her mouth wide, the Queen showed him the teeth of a youkai and after ripping a chunk of his shirt off, left him to cry again._

_He was weak but he still got up again and rushed at Wriggle, crying out his anger._

_[Don't Mock me!]_

_[Heh, you're just a kid.]_

_Dodging the attempt to get at her, Wriggle congratulated him on having enough courage to chase her on an insect as big as a house which he has no control over._

_[You're brave! But Weak! Being brave is not enough, kid!]_

_Tackling him, she stood over him and licked her lips._

_[That's how the world is, Kid… eat or be eaten!]_

_Pinning him down with her arms, the Queen of insects summoned her minions, thousands of them around the boy while she leaned ever so closer, her jaw ever twitching so much in anticipation._

_..  
_

_[NO!]_

_He screamed and struggled, but it was no use, she was not strong but was strong enough to effortlessly render his attempts futile._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Are you scared?]_

_The boy doubtless to say could only see the glowing red eyes and feel the saliva dripping down on his face as he shivered, again not in fear but due to his lack of strength._

_[I'll kill you!]_

_[…]_

_Wriggle Nightbug stopped abruptly and laughed, jumping off the boy and helping him up._

_..  
_

_[? Eh…]_

_[You're brave, Kid… you'll grow up to a handsome man one day.]_

_She complimented him before kissing him lightly on the cheek, a light peck that made the boy blush._

_ .._

_[Do you want strength?]_

_When he recovered, he saw Wriggle standing on top of her mount again, giving orders for her subjects to crush the opposing forces, who has grown with the emergence of Golems, earthly golems that were immune to pain and hurt._

_..  
_

_[Yes, I want strength!]_

_[At any cost?]_

_With her cape waving behind her, the figure of Wriggle Nightbug was forever etched in the boy's memories and he would remember what the exchange was for the rest of his life._

_ .._

_[Yes…]_

_[… What is your name?]_

_[Daisuke…]_

_[Daisuke… if you want power… you must be willing to sacrifice things that are most important to you…]_

_Turning back to him, a sudden explosion behind her made her seem as if she was bathed in blood… which made him all the more awestruck at the youkai in front of her, the Queen of Insects, Wriggle Nightbug…_

_..  
_

_[Yes! I want power! I want to protect who I like the most!]_

_[… Daisuke, if you want power, you must not regret.]_

_[I won't.]_

_ […]_

_ .._

_..  
_

_[Then, this child will help you…]_

_Pointing to Daisuke, a small beetle flew up to him and landed on his left arm before glowing slight green, giving off a buzzing sound that made him wince._

_[Remember, Daisuke… you will be a great man one day… but hold on to your dream…]_

_The centipede roared forward and in an instant, Daisuke was thrown off it and landed in the hard ground._

_Surprisingly, it did not hurt a bit and as he looked at his left arm, he saw faint traces of dark green all over his palm._

_..  
_

_..  
_

_[Daisuke… that Child will give you strength…]_

_Lowering her head, Wriggle fired a bunch of green bullets that struck the Stone golems head on before ordering a nearby spider to spit it's web at it._

_[but, if you are not strong enough…]_

_ .._

_[….]_

_Kicking the remains of the golem away, Wriggle sighed before looking up at the sky, the ominous black arena hovering ominously above them._

_[your dreams will be gone too…]_

_..  
_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

_[!]_

_The earth twisted in front of us and before we could make any evasive maneuvers, the stone golem had knocked a few of the Kappa away with it's giant fist._

_[!]_

_There was disarray in the troops till a figure took the first action against the seemingly invincible foe._

_A normal Rabbit youkai, running flat out with a wooden mallet in her hands, swung mightily and slammed the sides of the golem with such force that it was knocked down in an instant._

_..  
_

_[Release the traps!]_

_Throwing a knife at a vine that we had not noticed before, logs of all sizes came swinging down and slammed straight into the golems, crushing or demolishing them like statues._

_..  
_

_[Uwa! That's not good! Fall back! High Pressure Jet coming through!]_

_From the river, Kawashiro Nitori, the kappa that had lead and persuaded the kappa army here, fired a strong jet of water that propelled another golem a few feet back to crash and subsequently destroy itself and another unlucky golem._

_..  
_

_[CHARGE!]_

_Howling my battle cry, I slung my shield to the back as I brought my sword down like a hammer on the head of the golem to see it break in half_

_[AU?]_

_Kncoked flying by the golem's returning fist, I fell into the river and for a moment, thought I was going to die, such an ignorable death for a warrior!_

_ .._

..

_[Momizi-chan!]_

_But the next moment I was sitting up, at the bank of a tree with Nitori fussing over me._

_[W-What happened, woof?]_

_[I saved you, duh! You can still get up, right!]_

_[I won't… back down…]_

_Nitori beamed at me before handing me something I have never seen before._

_[Here Momizi-chan! This is called a sledgehammer..]_

_[…]_

..

..

_Taking the weird object with me, I looked up to see that everyone else was holding the same thing and I whimpered._

_[I am disgraced!]_

_[No you're not! You're brave, Momizi-chan! Now go! Hit it as hard as you can! Like this!]_

_Taking another sledgehammer, Nitori swung mightily and it narrowly missed hitting my head in the process and my fur stood up in protest._

_[Woof! Ruff!]_

_Batting her with my paws, I thanked her before running straight for the nearest golem, which I swung mightily again at its side, like what the normal Rabbit did._

_..  
_

_[!]_

_The golem's skin broke into pieces and after another strike, the entire leg fell just crumbled, swiftly it's whole body fell off with it._

_[AUUUUUUU!]_

_I knew then that victory would still belong to us!_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

_[… Aim for the head, Meiling…]_

_Hearing Patchey's instructions, I followed what she said and smashed the golem's head right where the ancient sigil was supposed to be and to my surprise the whole golem just stopped and crumbled to dust._

_[Eh? Eh?]_

_.._

_..  
_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

_[As expected…. The golems owe their lives to the sigils that is at their heads]_

_The magician, a faint smile on her face was proud of deciphering the magicks involved but I find that it is scarcely worth my time._

_Such pitiful and backward magic, it is no wonder they are losing so badly…_

_Why…. This is surely a wasted effort!_

_..  
_

_[I could have told you that.]_

_She ignored my remark but not before glaring at me in frustration._

_[Miss Yagokoro.]_

_She controlled her emotions well but not enough as she snapped at me angrily._

_ .._

_[You have not contributed as much as you could, unfortunately on your part.]_

_[Yes, It would appear so…]_

_The both of them, the witch and the half-beast was panting from their 'activities' futile gestures that was to stem the tide as they put it._

_Fools, they were acting on emotion, not rationality._

_On my superior judgment, the line is indeed holding up, no thanks to their assistance. However, I must give credit for improving the troop's morale._

_On my side, I had repelled teams of reinforcements repeatedly easily and with no strain on me at all._

_[I do not find it necessary, this is a lost cause. We do not have the numbers, the power or the will to outlast Yakumo, that was a fact from the start.]_

_[You're wrong.]_

..

..

_The half-beast suddenly stood up and walked over to me, trembling in rage as she glared angrily at my dirction._

_[I am a scientist and more than ever, a commander of the lunarian army at a point of time, my analysis of the situation is that it is impossible.]_

_Challenging her gaze, I took out the notebook I had scribble my observations and recited them for her to hear. Gensokyo was doomed from the start, if it is not for the princess, I would not even be here._

_..  
_

_[Yukari Yakumo has the advantages of numbers, the advantages of sheer power and the advantage of unlimited resources and that is at her most basic level. Her strength is endless, I can sense that. Her manipulation of borders have exploded in strength, rules to not contain her, Kamishirasawa.]_

_[You're wrong!]_

_She cried again, her eyes glowing red in anger and the librarian flinched in the intensity of her scream._

_[Heh.]_

_I merely reserved a small smirk for her, dismissing her dismal look._

_[She can raise the dead to do her bidding, she raises the earth to battle against us. She can summon as many familiars as she want…. She escapes every time we approach her. Even Hakurei is unable to stop her… look!]_

_Pointing to where Reimu was last sighted, I marveled at that barrier and border she had set up but at the same time, was not convinced that it would be sufficient to hold Yakumo back, she is and always will be a monster._

_[You're wrong!]_

_[Face the truth, Kamishirasawa.]_

_Shaking her was not befitting of me and I sat down before enjoying a cup of tea coolly, my efforts was wasted on the likes of such people._

_[She is not bounded by laws, above all the rest, not following the laws of physics… None of us can catch her and the only who can will soon be done for.]_

_Within the border of her own making, Reimu is surely making her own coffin as the bullets gathered in there was getting denser and denser, blocking all view we have of Reimu and Yakumo._

_.._

_..  
_

_[She will not survive that, Hakurei or no.]_

_[NO! SHE WILL!]_

_The half-beast finally broke down as she dropped to her knees and started crying, bawling out loud even to no one in particular._

_Such a noisy bitch…_

_..  
_

_[You don't know, Yagokoro…]_

_Hearing the voice of the magician again, I turned to see her standing up and smiling, looking at something in the horizon._

_[You just do not know, the power of hope.]_

_[hmph… hope, such things do not belong in front of my eyes.]_

_Crossing my arms, I took another cup of tea as the half-beast took to the air and pointed an accusing finger at you._

_..  
_

_[Yagokoro Eirin! You do not know, you just do not know.]_

_[?]_

_[All the intelligence behind that brain of yours is worthless!]_

_[… you mock me, half-youkai?]_

_My hair was bristling at being challenged and I found my bow in my hands, cocked and pointing at the abomination seconds later._

_ .._

_[You're just a lowly half-breed of humans and youkai, how dare you mock a lunarian!]_

_[You don't know, do you, Yagokoro Eirin…]_

_Suddenly, she smiled and raised both her hands into the sky, as if the sky would give her an answer. Like hell it would!_

_..  
_

_[If the dead rises again, we will make them rest, we tamed the earth to do our bidding before and we will do it again… for every familiar she calls to fight, we will take down them 10 of them. We will not be crushed so easily… We will win! Just watch us!]_

_[Yagokoro… you underestimate just two things…]_

_[Reimu is our hope… she is fighting now and so will we… till the last man. Till that day come, you have no right to say that gensokyo is doomed! Take that back!]_

_[Humans, when desperate, is capable of amazing things… and more so are youkai like us.]_

_[and… we have faith… we trust Reimu and besides… You have no right to tell us that what we did is useless… You of all people do not have the right!]_

_[The driving force for hope for them has not disappeared… she is still alive and present. The one who can do the impossible, defeat the mightiest, forgive the most evil and the one who accepts all… still stands.]_

_ .._

_..  
_

_The two of them, one a half-youkai and the other, an asthmatic youkai smiled while raising their spellcards in their hands._

_ [The chosen Hakurei, still stands.]_

_ .._

_..  
_

_[… …]_

_Do whatever you wish you mortals…_

_But I found myself a little touched by their determination and itching to put it to the test._

_..  
_

_How much can hope survive till endless despair take over?_

_Covering my face, a savage grin evident on it, one that I had not allowed myself to do for so long and tingling with anticipation of the data I could collect._

_ .._

_..  
_

_[…]_

_Even so, Doubt clouded my mind still, I have to admit that. They stared at me with no hesitation, even thou not worthy to even look at me; they did not fear their destiny that I had foreseen and instead choose to fight against it._

_Fighting against destiny, do they know that is futile. The outcome is set, the reality of the situation is handed to them in a silver platter._

_Why not save as many as they can? Why do they still struggle so even when the outcome is determined?_

_Why would they instead to cling on to their faith, the fragile and futile thing known as hope?_

_ .._

_[… Heh…]_

_Well, it does not matter why._

_I will know why, soon enough._

* * *

**Author's Notes: No, i do not intend to write about that kid anytime soon. I wanted to, but too many things have been popping up.**

**Oh right, I'll answer any question for those who guessed how and what that kid is based from.**

**The clues come from his name.  
**


	38. Chapter 38

**The Shrine of Gensokyo**

_Chapter 38: Protagonists  
_

**Original Concept by: ZUN & Shanghai Alice**

**Written by: wrathie**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Bumper Update!**

* * *

**..**

..**  
**

Throughout Gensokyo, I could sense the people fighting and rallying themselves on and I was so relieved and encouraged by their trust and faith.

I could not describe how I felt all this, but believe me I could just feel their emotions flowing through me as I prayed, sitting right below Yukari as she laughed crazily in the background, bullets spewing out of the gap all around her in clouds and clouds of death.

My barrier was still holding strong and I felt better that I was praying to the Hakurei Spirit, hoping for strength from her to survive this test, for gensokyo and it's people to survive the greatest threat it had know, both youkai and humans.

..

..

I knew humans and youkai were working together, the image of Mokou, Mystia and Wriggle along with the villagers fighting hand-to-hand to ward off Yukari's foes was hope and motivation to me even now when I am praying with all my might and all my heart for the people.

..

..

A shrine maiden when lost has only one option; that is to pray and pray I did… for all the people I care about, for the land and home that I loved.

..

..

[Oh spirits… bless gensokyo…

Bless the people, bless the youkai

Lend them your strength, just like how I lent you mine…

Put your faith in them, just like I put my faith in you…

..

..

Let them draw strength from you, just like how you draw from me…

So spirits…

Bless the people, bless the youkai…

Help them pass through the sternest test…]

..

..

Praying and meditating in the perfect circle in my mind, I could swear I can make out the images of Miss Izayoi, Miss Knowledge, Remilia, Miss Meiling, Cirno, Miss Keine, Miss Fujiwara and all the rest struggling with the odds… and I hope that my prayer will reach them and that what I was doing was helping them…

Regardless if my prayer was answered or heard, I just hope that I mattered; no matter how miniscule my effort was, whether I was recognized or dismissed… I just hope I had done gensokyo right…

..

..

No, that was wrong… my only hope is that Gensokyo to be saved, not for my deeds to go down in prosperity, forgive me… Hakurei Spirit for I have sinned…

..

I fear that I had buried myself alive, sealing my fate with Yukari… but if that is so, so be it. If fate decrees that I am to perish in this small box of death, similar to the Pandora box in hindsight… so be it. Was I to be the hope in the box, sealed with the disaster… and the only strength that aids humans when it is released?

..

...

Despite my words, I had not become someone that is brave enough to accept death; I still fear death like any normal person would be…

I still wanted to do so much… I had a promise with Suika and if I could, I would not want to break my promise with her…

but if my death could make a difference, I could still go through it. I'm sorry Suika… Please forgive me for my selfishness…

..

..

But, I believe, and thus I am.

Hakurei Reimu…

So just let me pray…

As it is the only thing I can do, insignificant and weak as I am…

Please, Great Hakurei Spirit… hear my prayer… hear my selfish prayer for all the people,

People that I do not know, people that I do know and people that I have yet to meet…

Please, watch over them, I would give anything for them to be safe…

..

..

Oh please, answer my prayer, Great Hakurei Spirit!

..

..

* * *

..

..

_[Sanae!]_

_Just as when all seemed helpless, Sanae seemed to rally enough strength within her to release a sudden gust of wind that lifted a few of the golems into the air and away from where I and all my dolls were guarding._

_[Can you stand, Sanae?]_

_Helping her up, I managed to smile at her when she nodded, her mouth set in a determined line that made me feel relieved to have her beside me instead of facing me. Gods save the people or things that stand in front of Sanae today, she seems determined to prove a point, so much so that I could sense the threatening aura from her very readily._

_But the Sanae that came to help me was no different from the normal Sanae I enjoy tea with at times, she is still clumsy and focusing too much on what was in front of her like usual._

_..  
_

_Up till now at least, this is not the Sanae that I knew, the perfect model of a girl was gone and replaced with this Sanae, a Sanae that is unrelenting yet merciful, determined and hesitant in striking the golems down one by one._

_With each strike she would pray hard before her faith bullets erased the magical sigils that gave the golem live, an easy solution to an otherwise hard nut to crack._

_Pulling my dolls in, I maneuvered a doll to pierce the rock skin of a golem while another pair to trip one that was trying to stand even with it's head blown off._

_..  
_

_[Hourai!]_

_Calling my favorite doll to my side, I placed my palm behind her and activated the magical spell that was written inside her._

_[Curse Sign: Hourai Doll!]_

_With Hourai as the spellcard, I could draw magic and fire them with ease, provided Hourai is still around that is and the rubble beside us showed how elegant but simple that solution was._

_[Alice, behind you!]_

_Sanae called out in worry but I was prepared for it, I can always see what my dolls see, sense what my doll senses and most importantly, they are independent dolls._

_[!]_

_Sanae might have suspected that fact but she did not have proof. Yet I knew that I had finally mastered the art of creating an independent doll, though not without sacrifices._

_With hourai circling me, I was reminded of how Reimu had pulled me from the gates of death back to the land of living and had given me the final clue on how to create an independent doll._

_.._

_..  
_

_It is as that chapter had said… truly one must give up something to achieve something of equal value._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Alice…]_

_[Ah, Sanae…]_

_Despite my fingers hurting in pain, I smiled and nodded to Sanae, who was looking at me worriedly, her gohei tucked between her armpits. She was concerned about me as she winced when I extended a hand to her, she must have noticed my swollen fingers as she clasped my hands inside hers, making me twitch a little in pain._

_[… …]_

_[Alice…]_

_[It is nothing, do not worry over it. I'm youkai.]_

_Trying to ease her worry with my smile, I was afraid I failed as Sanae just looked guiltily at her own shoes_

_[…]_

_[Sanae, keep your focus.]_

_Crouching down so I could see her face, I was shell-shocked to see that she was biting her own lip in frustration._

_[Alice, I will take care of things here, so…]_

_Placing a hand on my shoulder, Sanae smiled as she took to the air, raising her gohei up and softly chanting as she did so, it reminded me of Reimu chanting but her chant felt different than Reimu._

..

..

_With Reimu's voice, and the way she chanted, slowly and steadily, it created a kind of feeling that I described as soothing, calming to the soul but Sanae's voice and the way she chanted was different._

_It was, if possible an almost opposite to Reimu, her voice was strong, determined and firm; generating emotions that made me feel strangely intoxicated with power and belief in myself._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Let the wind blow, the sea will divide to parts,_

_Let the chosen ones pass through…_

_ .._

_Follow my lead, for they will not harm you._

_The wind will bend and even the sea will turn to dust…_

_..  
_

_Come only when I will you, leave when I dismiss you_

_Be not filled with pride that I chose you,_

_Be not saddened if I abandoned you_

_ .._

_Follow me, as I tore asunder the sea, it's waves roaring,_

_Be not afraid,_

_My strength shall be with you,_

_..  
_

_No matter who opposes your believes,_

_Never waver, never wander…_

_ .._

_Even if you have to journey through all this alone,_

_Wipe away those tears,_

_Show me your smile again,_

_For I shall be with you…_

_I will part even the greatest sea,_

_Call upon the strongest of winds,_

_..  
_

_Come now, show me your smile,_

_The smile worthy of my protection…]_

_ .._

_..  
_

_Sanae glowed once, just once after her prayer but I felt that behind her voice was another, much more stronger and powerful one that was speaking through her._

_A divine golden aura appeared around her and with a single wave of her hands, the earth shook like ribbons._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Miracle: Creating the Reed Sea]_

_It was indeed like a sea as the earth just moved as one, a gigantic tide that swept the golems and everything that was in their way just a stone throw away from my feet._

_I was more than astounded, my jaw was dropping to the floor and Hourai and the rest of my children were gathered behind me in fear at the display of power._

_[… she is going way overboard…]_

_I was sure I mentioned this before, but whoever stood in front of Sanae today was surely courting his/her death…_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

_[This is taking too long…]_

_I muttered to myself in my mind, they were hindering me, getting in my way…_

_Insolence! Insolent mortals!_

_ In their ignorance they are disobeying my will, do not know they are just going to make it even worse? I will remake Gensokyo to save Gensokyo…_

_ I pity Reimu, dear old Reimu… she thinks sacrificing herself would be enough… Speaking of the boundary between youkai and humans, not knowing the pains I went through to maintain the boundary between the both of them…_

_ .._

_..  
_

_Not knowing anything and claiming to know everything…  
_

_Pitiful… but I do find it brave._

_Reimu, you have grown to be a wonderful women, one with wisdom and your own beliefs of life.._

_I wish, I wish I can watch you grow more, mature more… but there is no time for that._

_.._

_..  
_

_For me to throw you into the harsh realities of life is unfair to you, I would have liked you to have more experience and warning before… before this…_

_ [… I'm sorry…]_

_My head hurts, my eyes hurt… my entire body hurts… my heart hurts, especially for Gensokyo… I feel your pain… but this is for your sake too…_

_Reimu, Reimu… I would want to ask you…_

_.._

_..  
_

_If you could answer me… I want to know…_

_.._

_..  
_

_Can you take the burden? Can you accept the responsibility of your words?_

_.._

_..  
_

_Can you, bear everything by breaking down the boundary of humans and youkai…_

_.._

_..  
_

_Can you, Reimu… do the impossible, like you always did… Surpass me even, with your strength, your charisma, your grace and your acceptance._

_.._

_..  
_

_Can you overcome the odds against you, Reimu, even if I stand in your way?_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

Yukari's laughter suddenly subsided and I looked up in worry, something must be up, I sense her power stretching outside my border and me trying desperately to stop her from breaking through the barrier.

But it is amazing how powerful and determined she was, within a few seconds she had pushed her way through my pitiful barrier like it was paper and headed straight for her target.

I had trapped Yukari for a while, but it seems my power is not sufficient to trap her in…. I am foolish to believe that I could stop Yukari from escaping this makeshift prison.

..

[… Reimu.]

Yukari's voice echoed in my ear and I looked up to see Yukari not rolling above me, she was seated in the same glowing throne of light that I had seen before, a long time ago when I first met her.

Above the steps of Hakugyokurou's I had faced Yukari for the first time, it seemed like just yesterday and very much a dream.

Who knew we would replay our past over Gensokyo, with the stakes so high once again.

..

[… you, remember this.]

She dangled something in front of her before tossing it down to me.

[W-What's this…]

Grabbing the item, I could not believe my eyes while negative emotions surged through my veins as I sat down in a hurry.

[No… No…]

Clutching my hair, I ran my fingers through it in disbelief while my other hand pressed the item against my chest, disbelief the main emotion taking control of me while anger being a close second.

Try as I might, I could not calm myself down. The more I looked at it, the more I touched it the angrier and shocked I was that I was holding it.

How could it be? This…

..

..

This belonged to Marisa, right? I knew it did… what is this nostalgic feeling overwhelming me? It's Marisa, is it not?

[… Do you? She's important to you, right?]

It was Marisa's mini-hakkero, an item that she actually cared and looked after beside her broom.

It was her most important treasure and it was in Yukari's possession.

My mind was racing like around a race course, trying to find a logical solution and reason to why it was with Yukari.

..

..

[Do you want to know why?]

[Do you, Reimu? Do you?]

..

..

The devil in Yukari's clothes whispered to me, blocking out everything else but her voice and an annoying buzzing sound that was making me very uneasy.

No, I must keep focused and not let emotions control me…

Marisa… why… why is the Hakerro with Yukari..

The most obvious answer and the answer that I was avoiding, sidestepping and running away from was that…

..

..

Was that…

[heh… hehe…]

She giggled; a sound so disturbing that I felt shivers run down my spine at hearing that. She is truly a devil…

..

..

Marisa couldn't have…. She couldn't… there is no way…

..

...

**[She put up a good fight.]**

..

..

I saw red and I moved without thinking, going straight after Yukari.

[YUKARI!]

Screaming my lungs out, I lashed out at Yukari with my gohei, slamming her against the barrier while she just giggled and laughed at me, mocking me and my pitiful attempt to get revenge, not even caring that she

Yes, revenge… I wanted Yukari to pay… for whatever she had done to Marisa…

My entire thought process was focused solely on that objective and everything seems hazy at best.

..

[…]

But it all stopped suddenly and even Yukari was puzzled by how my hand, which was raised above me, prepared to strike her stopped and slowly lowered.

I thought I heard a voice calling out to me in my consciousness, a voice that I was familiar with and I was expecting to hear. Turning around I saw my two companions, the twin fairies holding their hands and glowing white, just like how I would too if I was praying.

The two of them, seemingly neglected again had something to tell me and was urgently trying to get my attention.

..

[…]

It was like a song but yet not a song, it was something more than that. I knew what they were telling me simply by them being there, without speaking, without singing, they signified something to me and I knew that instinctively.

[I'm sorry…]

I apologized to Yukari and backed off, leaving her sitting against the barrier as my two companions returned to their usual position on my shoulders, fluttering their wings happily at the attention I paid to them.

Marisa's hakkero I placed back in my pockets as I closed my eyes and listened to them, the song and words they were conveying to me through their hearts.

..

I must not let emotions get the better of me… I Must not, will not and should not… if I did, I am no better than Yukari, who had lost herself a long time ago…

..

..

[feh…]

Sounding disappointed, Yukari bared her teeth and admitted.

[She put up a good fight…]

..

..

Before I could ask her who she was referring to, Marisa or someone else, she snapped her fingers and smiled.

[S-Suika?]

A void appeared in front of the both of us and from it dropped out the oni that I called my family, Ibuki Suika.

[Reimu? AH! Yukari!]

Balling her fist, Suika was nonplussed by her being gapped and I had to wonder if she was used to Yukari grabbing and tossing her long distances after centuries of knowing her.

..

..

[Old hag!]

She screamed at Yukari and was it me or did Yukari's face turn darker with her name-calling?

Suika, intent with getting to Yukari, endured all the bullets that Yukari sent at her but the first punch that was thrown, one so powerful that I could hear Yukari's bones crack and slammed her again to the barrier, creating cracks on it as I watched in awe.

That is one side of I would never want to face, I decided in my heart as the rage that was coming from Suika was horrible and terrible to behold, I felt faint even sensing the anger around her.

Yukari slowly stood up again with help of her parasol while Suika glared at her, relentless in her attacks all the way.

[… S-Suika.]

She croaked out, her voice a whisper but we heard it all the same, despite the sounds of bullets firing and flying through the air and I just have to ask myself once more…

How did it turn out like this, when had it gone wrong? Where had it gone wrong to force us friends and allies to face one another in a death match…

..

..

No matter the prayers I said would the answer be granted to me… that I knew… yet there is hope within me that I would know, one day, somehow as Yukari laid broken in front of the barrier.

I was so sure it had finally ended and that Gensokyo was safe…

But she, the one with power over boundaries proved me wrong yet again…

..

..

[… …]

Raising a hand, she snapped her fingers again and with the two of us watching, gaps appeared all around Suika, startling her for a moment.

[W?]

Hands reached out of those gaps, ghostly white and frail but strangely powerful as they overpowered Suika almost instantly, grabbing her small arms and holding her in place.

..

..

[Suika!]

I rushed forward, Gohei at the ready but I too was restrained by those arms which just popped out of nowhere, while Yukari float slowly upwards to Suika, a menacing smile on her face but an unreadable expression in her eyes as she walked slowly, surely deliberately or were the injuries actually causing her pain?

Yukari looked like the grim reaper as Suika and I struggled with the bonds that caught us but we just could not get loose, my two companions were helpless, pulling at the hands and doing nothing significant and so I just prayed again, instead of losing myself to despair while Suika howled and swore at Yukari, making me flinch at the language the little girl was using.

..

[Yukari you bitch!]

She swore again as Yukari stroked Suika's chin and whispered softly to her, her tone displaying interest but at the same time no emotion yet again, Yukari was like a robot, drained physically and mentally and supported only by her thought process alone, a process that had gone wrong..

Lost, in the maze of insanity..

..

Oh gods, please Help Yukari…

..

[Suika, you've lived for so long and yet learnt so little… can't you just open your eyes a little?]

[…?]

Her sudden calm demeanor shocked me and it shocked Suika as well, has Yukari came to her senses at last? Could she tell us why she did all this at long last? The veil that surrounded this incident, was it going to be raised with the perpetrator's explanation…?

[Gensokyo, is a wonderful place, both dangerous and beautiful at the same time. Youkai and humans, living together in a delicate balance that can never be disrupted… shielded from technology, cultural advances, cultural invasion and exchange of ideas… gensokyo is the last sanctuary for youkai… all thanks to one, single thing.]

..

..

I held my breath and Suika surely did so too as Yukari paused but in a heartbeat she resumed her speech.

..

[Gensokyo is the way it is now not thanks to chance nor thanks to anyone who lives on it's earth, she is untouched, unblemished and unscarred by other's ideas, invading into Japan as so did the Europeans.

We were not influenced by how they thought, how great their technological advances were when compared to us. We were not catapulted, like the rest of Japan into the industrial age… just for one, particular and important force that bind us.]

..

I was tempted to answer Yukari's question for her but I was unsure, hesitant about how I should approach Yukari when she is in this sort of trance, it is not wise to actually confront her as it is…

..

[Do you know why, Suika? DO you… or does it not matter to you, whether Gensokyo exists… you could return to Hell with Yuugi and the rest of the Oni's… they would enjoy your company and Gensokyo would not matter.]

She giggled while Suika just look flabbergasted before turning back and shouting to me.

..

[Reimu! Don'cha get fooled by Yukari! I love Gensokyo too!]

[Lies, ALL LIES! YOU'RE A BAD LIAR, SUIKA!]

Yukari's howled was accompanied by her making her hands pull and twist the both of us.

[You don't care about Gensokyo do you, Suika? All you want is to have fun! Fun is all that matters to you, right? ISN'T IT! TELL ME!]

She screamed at Suika and she displayed more emotion then she seemed capable of a minute ago. Her voice was once again like a shockwave, slamming into me emotionally and I found myself unwillingly looking away from Suika just a little.

..

..

[R-Reimu! Don't believe her!]

Suika panicked and she struggled valiantly with Yukari's hands before finally breaking free and flying towards me.

[It's a trick, Reimu! I love Gensokyo as much as you! As everyone!]

[Stop lying, Oni. The onis do not lie, but you aren't an Oni aren't you? You abandoned them long ago… when you came to live at the Shrine.

Admit it, Suika, you were not interested in Gensokyo in the first place. You were just interested in Reimu, the incidents that revolve around Reimu. You wanted some excitement and Reimu provided you with some…]

..

W-Was it true?

I shivered involuntarily as Yukari's words hit home, hitting a part of me I thought was the strongest, my family bond with Suika, shaking my belief in her.

[Don't listen to her Reimu! Don't!]

Suika pleaded again but it seemed Yukari was the more persuasive of the two as I found myself doubting her more and more despite my unwillingness to do so.

Yukari, floating above the two of us lashed out at Suika angrily and Suika she turned to face her, her small frame shaking with anger and frustration.

[Come Suika! Tell me why, tell me why you would even care about Gensokyo? Tell me why you would not lend a hand till now? Weren't you drinking sake at a corner, laughing at the battle? TELL ME, SUIKA!]

Suika offered no defense; she barely moved or breathed as her back faced me and every passing second was pure agony, is she not even going to defend herself and was just going to silently accept all this?

Suika… please tell me it is not true? Was another pillar of strength of mine going to disappear just like that?

[Well? Speechless, aren't you? Claiming to love Gensokyo! You don't know anything!]

She slapped Suika and Suika had no answer, she just wiped the tears from Yukari's slap before slapping her own chest.

..

..

[I am Suika, Suika Ibuki of the Ibuki Clan and, the Shrine Oni of The Hakurei Shrine.]

My eyes opened wide in amazement as Suika turned to me, offered a hand to me and repeated herself.

[I am the Shrine Oni, Reimu, I stand by what I said and I know what I did was right.]

She looked solemnly at me and I looked back at her, the trust in her regaining bit by bit.

..

[we.. we promised, right, Suika?]

I uttered out suddenly and I blushed, thinking that how childish I seemed in remembering that promise I made with her.

..

[Mm, we promised, Reimu. And an Oni doesn't break her promises, now watch this!]

Balling a fist, Suika punched Yukari squarely in the face and watched her tumble in the air in shock.

..

[YUKARI YOU DON'T DESERVE TO ASK ME THAT!]

[I… don't deserve that?]

It was Yukari's turn to be under the microscope and she seemed to cower in fear when it was her turn. The tables have turned, when it is their turn in their spotlight they become the same helpless wreck Suika and I became, we hate being questioned and we hate our beliefs and ideals to be questioned most of all.

But amidst all of that, who really gave full thought into how they themselves appear to others? Who truly are you?

..

What is the definition of yourself?

Who are you?

..

..

I asked myself that before, a few days ago.

..

..

I am Hakurei Reimu of the Hakurei Shrine… but first and foremost, I am Reimu and a person who loves Gensokyo with all of her heart.

One who detests fighting but who views it as inevitable…

One who wants the bridge between youkai and humans to be bridged…

And I… believe, thus I am, Hakurei Reimu.

..

..

So who is Yukari? How does she view herself in front of others?

Who does she think she truly is? Was she just the Border Youkai of Gensokyo?

She claims that she maintains Gensokyo, looked after Gensokyo and more importantly understands and love Gensokyo, I can read it through her actions.

..

But if so… why? Why is she doing this?

Can someone tell me why?

* * *

..

..

[ENOUGH!]

Yukari screamed suddenly as she stood up, parasol in her hand but despite the bloodied face, the shaking hands, body and fingers, Yukari was giving off a dangerous and powerful aura as the cloud of danmaku around us suddenly stopped moving about, retaining their positions as Yukari's eyes gleamed dangerously red.

..

[That will be all from you, traitor!]

Raising a hand like she did early, Yukari growled the spellcard I remembered from one of my nightmares…

The Arcanum…

..

..

[… Yukari's Arcanum…]

Snapping her fingers, Suika was suddenly swallowed by a gap and in the next moment, a split second afterwards, Yukari muttered to herself.

..

..

**[Danmaku.**

**Bounded.**

**Field.]**

..

..

The cloud of danmaku literally exploded into life with a loud whooshing sound and they bullets all converged in the centre of the cloud with a brilliant flash of light, so bright that it illuminated the sky and blinded me for a moment.

But I wished it would have blinded me a moment more.

..

[S-SUIKA!]

Falling from the sky, her body full of burn marks and a cloud of dust accompanying her on the way down was Suika, her clothes ragged and her eyes closed, knocked out.

..

[SUIKA!]

I screamed in anguish as I watched Suika fall from the sky, helpless to do anything as I had trapped myself and Yukari inside the barrier… I had… I had underestimated Yukari yet again… why…

[WHY! YUKARI!]

I lost myself totally and snapped out a few spellcards continuously.

[Spirit Sign: Fantasy Seal!]

The colored orbs filled with me strength and I repeatedly sent them to pummel Yukari, not giving a care in the world if she was hurt, I wanted her to feel the same pain Suika felt when she struck her with her spellcard, I wanted her to feel the same pain Suika has, I wanted her to suffer!

To suffer the anguish I am feeling right now!

..

..

This is not danmaku, not anymore… not anymore when dodging the bullets is not the objective!

* * *

..

_[! Suika!]_

_I looked up suddenly and to my surprise and shock there was Suika, dropping from the sky like a ton of rocks and I swiftly flew up and caught her._

_[Suika! Oi! Wake up!]_

_Slapping her in the face, my nose turned away from the smell of burning clothes and it dawned on me how badly hurt Suika actually was._

_[MAAAN~~ Suika! You sure got beat up this time!]_

_I am a tengu, I do not panic but that was close, I could have dropped her in mid-air but that would be silly and disastrous to do not to mention that Suika would probably kill me the next time she sees me… well… perhaps just a little peek up her hakama?_

_Wondering to myself, I cautiously pulled at the ends but Suika twitched uncomfortably._

_..  
_

_[… man Oni's sure are tough… to even move after that is amazing… Hmph, well that doesn't stop me anyway!]_

_..  
_

_Who knows who could take Suika out, no doubt the strongest youkai in Gensokyo…_

_Well, I did know of a few who could do that…_

_ .._

_Whipping out my fan, I sent a freak gust of wind to level another group of golems that was emerging from the swampy grounds near the Hakurei Shrine._

_[Ayaya~~ Looks like Yukari's serious this time…]_

_Shaking my head, I scanned around for help, anyone who could take care of Suika in the meantime, I have photos and articles to write!_

_Calling a few more of my crow subordinates, I sent them in several directions all at once, scanning for anyone at all while I just slung Suika over my shoulder and took out another spellcard with my sparehand._

_..  
_

_[Breeze Sign "Opening Winds of Tengu Road"]_

_The wind cleared a path for me almost immediately, knocking anything that was in the way into the air to be picked apart by more of my subordinates._

_ .._

_[Aya's coming through! The Bunbunmaru can't be late!]_

_..  
_

_[Squall "Sarutahiko's Guidance!]_

_With the power of the wind surrounding me from any attack, I dashed forward with the speed worthy of the fastest in Gensokyo and out of sight in a split second._

_[So just get out of my way!]_

* * *

_ .._

_[S-Suika!]_

_At the human village, I dumped Suika in the care of another bird youkai that I knew, Mystia Lorelai and wasted no time in interviewing her._

_[Why are you in the village?]_

_[Suika~~Suika~~~]_

_Ignoring me however, she fussed over Suika with her petite little hands despite me tapping my foot in annoyance._

_[Oh get out of here!]_

_Flapping my fan, I blew a pair of foxes that was pouncing towards us and they found themselves instantly on top of a nearby tree._

_[~~Aya~~~is~~amazing~~~]_

..

..

_Puffing my chest out, I used my charm on her, persuading her to loose her lips a little, any bit of juicy information is information after all._

_I am a reporter, nothing must escape me! It is my duty to report everything to the masses of Gensokyo!_

_[Be quiet! I'm interviewing here! And now Mystia, why are you in the village! Aren't they afraid of you? Why are you helping them! You eat humans right]_

_Waving my camera impatiently, I took a few shots of Mystia fussing over Suika, looking at her eyes and tickling her while taking notes of the possible bird and oni relationship I could write about in my free time._

_..  
_

_[Mystia~~came~~to~~help~~ Shrine Maiden~~says~~~it's~~~okay~~~]_

_[Really! Now that's a surprise, who knew Reimu would say that!]_

_Rubbing my chin, I dropped the previous topic and took up another almost immediately, the cogwheels turning in my mind at the possibilities._

_[So Reimu says it is okay!]_

_[mm~~ Shrine Maiden~~ says~~ she wants~~ to know~~more~~ about~~ us~~]_

_..  
_

_[Sweet! Now pose for the camera~~]_

_Grinning at the scoop I got, I took a picture of Mystia tugging at Suika's top before taking off into the air, ready to confront Yukari._

_[Scoop scoop! I got a scoop!]_

_No one gets in the way of a scoop, not even Yukari!_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

_[… what is going on up there?]_

_Feeling a shiver run down her spine, the Goddess, Yasaka Kanako looked up and her expression turned to worry. The large surge of dangerous power was not a façade, something is going terribly wrong above them and she was powerless to stop it, something which is extremely extraordinary as she was a Goddess._

_Bearing her full power around her, she shot towers of glistening light at the border set above them but to no effect whatsoever as the barrier just shrugged it off as if it was nothing._

_A displeased expression appeared on her face and it only worsened when the onbashira logs that was fired repeatedly at the border bounced off harmlessly._

_..  
_

_[How could she have so much power?]_

_Marveling and cursing at the power of the border, she wondered what was going on as the sky darkened with the border in the middle of all the chaos.  
_

_[… so, what's up?]_

_Murmuring over her shoulder, Yasaka Kanako seemed to have talk to no one in particular but sure enough, a voice replied her. A woman's voice, not tinged with worry but rather quite chippy, as if she was anticipating this all the time._

_[I have faith in that child.]_

_..  
_

_[Now, are you really…]_

_Showing that she indeed have sarcasm in her divine personality, Yasaka Kanako sighed and sat on her onbashira logs before waving both her hands up to the sky._

_[If she fail…]_

_[…]_

_She warned the invisible figure as her brows furrowed even deeper, showing the lines characteristic of an elderly woman. She was tiring, her strength depleting by the moment as her faith was used to bombard what was left of her enemies invading force but still they won't quit, never falling back and always fearless. It even made her feel a little desperate._

_.._

_.  
_

_[mm… Gensokyo… as we know it…]_

_[… will disappear… what is she up to? Why, at this critical moment must she lose herself?]_

_..  
_

_A moment of silence passed between them before another voice spoke up._

_..  
_

_[Did you plan all of this?]_

_A childish voice but it was replaced with a darker, experienced voice that spat venom at the two of them._

_[DID YOU?]_

_The true Moriya Goddess, Moriya Suwako showed herself in all her glory, gone was the childish figure she used to keep her strength up. She was desperate; her precious Shrine Maiden was in danger._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… perhaps it is fate, that she would be overwhelmed by herself… her inner feelings of regret, hurt, disappointment and pain… perhaps that is all.]_

_[How can we trust you? You did nothing! You just stood there and watch as if it is none of your business! You are not worthy of that name she call you by! Kanako she did something! I did something too… insignificant as it seems… BUT YOU DID NOT! WHY MUST WE TRUST YOU!]_

_The emotions poured from the frog goddess as she wiped her tears away, it was unbefitting a goddess to weep but she was feeling the strain and the stress on meeting her imminent end at the hands of someone she knew and trusted._

_..  
_

_[…]_

_[I… I have always been with her. From the start till the end, always watching beside her just like you, Moriya.]_

_She spoke again, invisible to all but to the two goddesses and even to them, she was faint, transient and not quite real._

_Only they could see the sorrow from her but at the same time, the pride she had for the other one._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Perhaps it was the child I nurtured for so long that caused this… perhaps it is all of you who caused this… it does not matter. What matters now… is that…]_

_ [She will pull through this…]_

_[…]_

_ .._

_..  
_

_[She will pull through her darkest hour after facing her true inner feelings, the anger, despair and the hatred she thought she had abandoned before. She must face her true self…]_

_ [What if she fails! What if she fails!]_

_ .._

_..  
_

_[She will not fail…]_

_.._

_..  
_

_The transient figure just laughed, her voice cheerful as she looked up at the darkening border._

_.._

_..  
_

_[The Hakurei Shrine Maiden, never fails…]_

* * *

**Author's Notes: That's why she is the protagonist. Well, R&R!  
**


	39. Chapter 39

The Shrine of Gensokyo: Gensokyo No Ginja

**_Chapter 39: Fates_**

Original Concept by: ZUN & Shanghai Alice

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**_ Author's Notes: Thank you for all your reviews! IRL has been tough!_**

* * *

**_.._**

..**_  
_**

_[!]_

_Suddenly, the Queen of the night shuddered and fell to her knees, shocking her partner, the Darkness Youkai as she swept another group of clay golems away with a wave of darkness._

_Ignoring the gleeful cries from Flandre as she blasted and blasted more of the golems away and not even flinching when shrapnel peppered her and Remilia, she stood silently in front of Remilia before grabbing her collar and raising her up to glare at her in the eye._

_Shaking with anger, she slapped the self-proclaimed queen of the night repeatedly as she howled at her._

_..  
_

_[WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU!]_

_[GET UP!]_

_..  
_

_Her howl was a powerful force, able to knock youkai away with the sound wave alone but Remilia did not even flinch, she just clutched her hair and moaned out._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… no… no…]_

_[ARE YOU GIVING UP! HEY!]_

_Rumia knew no remorse, knew nothing such as despair, she was free from all emotions except anger and her lust of killing, even happiness was a strange thing to her. But she enjoyed Remilia's company, she made things simple by her arrogance as if the world revolved around her._

_.._

_..  
_

_Thus, Rumia could not stand it if Remilia starts acting out of character; she is the Queen of the night, why must she grovel? She did not understand! And she was putting all the frustration back to the source, Remilia herself._

_..  
_

_[She's gone…]_

_[?]_

_Remilia whimpered as she clutched her wings in what appeared to be fear, she was afraid? The Queen of the Night, the scarlet devil was afraid? WHY!_

_ .._

_..  
_

_[Reimu… she's gone…]_

_[Gone? Where?]_

_[She's gone… the destiny that linked us to her… it's all gone… I can't see it anymore… my fate… your fate… all of our fate… it's gone… ALL GONE!]_

_Remilia screamed and shook Rumia by her shoulders, pushing her to the ground and slamming her fist to the ground just beside Rumia's cheek._

_.._

_..  
_

_[OUR FATE IS GONE! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT? ALL GONE!]_

_ .._

_Tears dropping down and splattering on her face, Rumia paused for a moment before she started laughing._

_[AHAHAHAHA!]_

_[WHAT DO YOU KNOW!]_

_Remilia screamed back but Rumia was not impressed by her display, now Remilia was just a child, howling and getting on her nerves._

_[Get off me, you're nothing but a kid!]_

_Kicking Remilia off, Rumia grabbed her sword before flying forward and hacking away at Remilia. The two allies has turned against one another but Flandre still played on, laughing in glee._

_..  
_

_[!]_

_With a sickening sound, Rumia's sword struck it's target and sunk deep into Remilia's side and with another mighty swing, Rumia stuck her and the sword into a piece of rubble near her._

_[Ugh…]_

_Her eyes wide in pain, Remilia struggled grabbed the hilt of the sword and started tugging at it while Rumia just advanced slowly, mockingly at the Queen of the Night._

_Perhaps the time has came for the Queen to abdicate her throne to her?_

_..  
_

_[You're just a kid!]_

_She laughed again, licking her lips as she ran a finger across Remilia's cheek, poking and pinching it as Remilia just struggled against her predicament._

_[YOU KNOW NOTHING! YOU CANNOT SEE WHAT I CAN SEE!]_

_In defiance, Remilia screamed again and to her benefit, her counterattack, a crimson spear pierced Rumia's shoulder and hurtled her a few feet forward and slamming her to another piece of rubble directly in front of her._

_With the few feet of dirt and destruction between the two of them, Remilia and Rumia broke into insane laughter that resonated and made all who was near enough fall into the ground in agony._

_.._

_..  
_

_The laughter was not human, neither was it a sane being… it was terrifying, burning deep gashes into the memories of who was there at the vicinity._

_[YOU KNOW NOTHING!]_

_[WHO CARES ABOUT THAT!]_

_As if on cue, the two of the slowly and agonizingly walked forward, ignoring the pain of their flesh tearing and with their free hand, grabbed the offending weapon._

_..  
_

_[Take that back!]_

_Throwing Rumia's sword back at her, Remilia clutched her sides and gnashed her teeth at Rumia, who simply grabbed the sword from the air and grinned cockily._

_[You do not see our fate… how dare you mock me!]_

_[… I do not care about fate. I, change fate.]_

_Raising her hands in the air, a wave of darkness swept behind her and around Remilia in a dark circle, leaving the two of them alone and isolated from the world._

_ .._

_[Remila, I do not care for Gensokyo, I do not care for you… and I definitely do not care for anyone else…]_

_[Hmph, anyone can see that.]_

_Regaining some of her composure despite her injury, Remilia and Rumia met chest to chest or rather chest to face as she looked up at her partner in crime._

_..  
_

_[I'll crush your fate, Remilia.]_

_[…]_

_ Her intelligent eyes considered the bloodthirsty eyes of her companion but in the end, she sighed and chuckled to herself._

_ .._

_[Why… that's amusing.]  
_

_She laughed again at how incredible it seemed to her again, the bloodthirsty fool giving her advice, showing her the way like how Reimu did._

_That jarred her as well, Reimu was truly missing in hers and everyone else's destiny. Something is terribly wrong but she did not know what._

_ [I am not hiring a maid.]_

_[Hell would I be a maid. I'll rip you to shreds before I do that…]_

_..  
_

_[But it is true, Reimu is missing from our fate.]_

_Spreading her wings, Remilia moaned again as she place a hand on Rumia's shoulder._

_[Fate seems incontrollable, but you and Reimu would want to struggle against it… Truly incredible. But only Reimu has defeated fate, made herself the creator of her own fate. Even I, the one who views fate is unable to manipulate fate as I see fit. The many variables involved, the many complex relationship we held in our hearts make it difficult, almost impossible._

_ .._

_But she, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden can stay untangled from the many relationships the binds her… her fate is never truly visible to me, always changing always unstable in my eyes.]_

_ .._

_She is someone different, truly and forever will be, in her heart and in her actions  
_

_Wiping tears from her eyes, Remilia laughed again._

_..  
_

_[A devil, shedding tears… incredible… why do I worry? Why do I fear? WHY!]_

_[Cause you are weak… that's why.]_

_The growl from Rumia as she took to the air was sufficient for Remilia but she shook her head anyway._

_[It is precisely that I fear that I am strong.]_

_Biting a spellcard with her teeth, Remilia grabbed the glowing spear that appeared in her hands and declared her spellcard._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Divine Spear: Spear the Gungnir!]_

_Tossing the spear to the heavens, it broke free of Rumia's darkness and scattered into the sky, slamming straight into the now pitch black border on top of them._

_..  
_

_[Fear, will not hamper me… I AM FATE'S MISTRESS!]_

_..  
_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

_[No… Reimu… is gone?]_

_Unbeknownst to the two of them, their conversation was overheard by the rest in the Hakurei Shrine and to everyone else thanks to the tiny orb that was transmitting her voices.  
_

_Everyone who was fighting, struggling heard the dreadful news and morale instantly suffered._

_The hands that were thrusting forward, the hands that were swinging the swords, pitchforks and any makeshift weapons suddenly slackened and lost their intensity and determination._

_Everyone who believe that they could win this battle found themselves struggling even to defend themselves… their only source of encouragement and belief above them was gone, instead it was replaced by the feeling of hopelessness that they are indeed fighting a losing battle._

_..  
_

_The people only fought on due to their faith, their belief and their stubbornness to accept the fate that they will die. They jumped into the fray behind the motivated leaders who lead them on._

_An army is only as strong as weakest member, no matter how strong the leader and his men are… how talented the leaders can rally his troops… it all comes to naught if the weakest crumbles in front of them, their source of motivation to disappear so easily will surely destroy them…_

_.._

_..  
_

_ Proof of that was shown when the Were-Hakutaku, the Defender of the Village collapsing to her knees, burying her face into her hands and weeping._

_ .._

_[Reimu… no… Reimu…]_

_It was like a crack in a dam, the impenetrable figure of Kamishirasawa Keine was a corner stone in the faith gathering the people and when she collapsed, the hope drained from them…_

_..  
_

_[Don't give up hope!]_

_The purple dressed magician beside her, Patchouli Knowledge helped her up and smacked her in the face._

_[It is you who told us not to give up! So stand up! Stand up now!]_

_[I… I…]_

_Her legs weak and feeling like jelly, Keine struggled to find her strength and her words. She has gone through much in her life, searching for knowledge, strength and acceptance but only just recently has she found the person that could give her strength and make everything she believe in come true._

_.._

_..  
_

_And now that person is lost to her, Reimu was gone… something was terribly wrong…_

_She had believed in her and she has failed her… Kamishirasawa Keine felt betrayed and angry but above all, lost.._

_Lost in what she could do now that she was gone…_

_ .._

_[… I… I…]_

_Biting her lip, she looked at her hands and claws that represented her as a hakutaku… she was half youkai and half human…_

_..  
_

_She was alone in this world cept for Mokou who shared the same plight as her…_

_She must be strong… she must be…_

_ [… I… I understand… we must be strong… I must not quit… not even if she has failed…]_

_[She tried her best, did she not? I am being weak… I'm sorry… Patchouli-san…]_

_ .._

_Standing up by her own strength again, she raised both her hands and a magical circle shone brightly, reflecting her determination as she called out her spell._

_ [Protect the people for me… Emperor of the East!]_

_ .._

_Lasers burst from Keine in the shape of a sun and they lanced out in all directions, piercing through the enemies like they were paper as Keine raised herself in the air even as Patchouli covered her eyes in pain from the blinding light.  
_

_Instead of Reimu lighting their way, the people seemed to have found a new strength to rally around… Kamishirasawa Keine, a person who has been with them all this time._

_Looking at her in a new light, the discouraged people looked at one another…_

_..  
_

_[CHARGE!]_

_First one cried out and as it usually is, a wave of emotion swept through the group as the first found his first victim with a simple thrust of the pitchfork.  
_

_They rushed forward as one again, unstoppable in their charge, all brought together by a women who thought it was impossible days before._

_Humans and youkai… what separates them?_

_She wanted to know… but it seems she has known the answer in her heart all this time…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… the border that separates us… has always been our own hearts and our own minds… isn't that right?]_

_Muttering to the person she knew was looking over her from a long way away, Keine held her hands to her chest as she prayed silently like what Reimu had done before, she felt peaceful when hearing her pray and she wanted that same tranquility reflected in her mind right now._

_..  
_

_[Please… protect the people…_

_Protect the people who love I love…_

_Watch over them… no matter who they are…_

_The ones in my heart, the ones I hold dear to me.._

_It may be selfish… but please… protect them…]_

_ .._

_..  
_

_The circle above her flashed even brighter as she made the prayer as if it was answered, she felt lighter and renewed as she focused more of her strength into her defense and attack._

_After all, as any scholar knows…_

_The best Offense is the Best Defense as well…_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

_[… Hmph! Cowards!]_

_Fujiwara no Mokou muttered under her breath as she watched all the men from the village flee from abject terror after hearing the news that Reimu has supposedly disappeared suddenly and without warning._

_[Worthless, no use bums!]_

_Kicking a rock straight into the mouth of a fox that had popped out, Mokou had the time to grin as she flung another fireball worthy of a homerun straight at the body of another golem, which had a hole ripped through it after being hit._

_..  
_

_[Hmph! I knew they couldn't be trusted!]_

_Slamming a fist so powerful that it cracked a golem that just 'happened' to be in her way, Mokou threw a spellcard in the air as she swore again._

_..  
_

_[Hourai "Mizunoe no Ura no Shimako and Five-Coloured Turtles"]_

_Another resounding explosion dotted the forests with fire and soot as bullets of all the five elements came from Mokou's flaming wings as she grinned in delight at the spellcard in her hands._

_.._

_..  
_

_[Now that's sweet… finally got the hang of this one… ugh…]_

_Just as Mokou was celebrating, a stony fist slammed into her and the impact sent her soaring into the air._

_[…]_

_But she recovered quickly and counterattacked by bouncing back and slamming her foot in a drop-kick to where she assumed the head was._

_[heh…]_

_But her victory was short lived as all around her, golems were still rising from the earth, fresh and ready for combat while she was half drained…_

_[… but hell if I give up now.]_

_..  
_

_[Mokou!]_

_She started, not for the fact that a person was coming to help but rather that person was calling her by her name. _

_Signs of anger flashed across of her face and was made evident when a blazing fireball was sent hurtling towards the direction of the voice, narrowly missing her and causing yet another explosion behind her._

_..  
_

_[Ah! I-I…]_

_The owner of the second voice hesitated but nonetheless she persevered in looking at Mokou in the eye again._

_..  
_

_[I… I've came to help… if it is okay…]_

_[… if I say it is not okay?]_

_Mokou sneered mischievously as she watched Kaguya twitched her body uncomfortably, unsure whether she was or joking or was serious._

_[I… well…]_

_..  
_

_Kaguya hesitated, she was still nervous around Mokou but at the least she was within arms length of her right now…  
_

_[… I'll still be here… I want to help you, Mokou…]_

_Kaguya blushed while saying so but Mokou seemed unhappy with her answer._

_[… feh… do whatever you want… what I do know is… I'm not giving up… neither are those guys.]_

_Pointing to Wriggle and the others still fighting in the clearing in front of her, Fujiwara no Mokou rushed forward on her feet while screaming out loud._

_.._

_..  
_

_[SO… DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ON ME!]_

_.._

_..  
_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

_Everywhere else… the residents of Gensokyo rallied up their hopes and dreams and placed them firmly in their own hands. Instead of whimpering around in defeat, wallowing in their despair and accepting their deaths…_

_All of them charge at their foes, the harbingers of death with more zeal than before._

_Their strokes became more urgent, more accurate and more determined. They wanted to fight on, even if it was to the death they wanted their own hands to be the answer to that._

_They wanted a hand in their own fate, even if it is inevitable, even if it cannot be changed, even if history cannot be rewritten and re-script…_

_..  
_

_They wanted to see this till the end._

_..  
_

_The people, selfconscious and knowledgeable, knew what was awaiting them while the lesser youkai did not. In their lack of understanding, the youkai were perhaps blessed, not knowing what was in store for them… but perhaps the humans were blessed as well…_

_..  
_

_They alone knew of the urgency of the matter and their hearts and mind refused to take it lying down._

_The mind will surpass the body, creating miracles worthy of the miracle of the human mind… they did not want to die, their impending doom could only inspire or destroy them utterly._

_..  
_

_A single weakness, a single cry of despair would spell the end for the struggle, spiraling down to the never-ending pit of despair._

_..  
_

_Even so… even so…_

_They fight…_

_..  
_

_Sweat dripped from their bodies as they fought with everything they could… they knew they were sheltered from the beginning… they were being shielded from the very beings that they swore were their enemies._

_ .._

_..  
_

_Fujiwara No Mokou, Kamishirasawa Keine…_

_Both of them, hybrids and with their blood mixed with the unspeakable youkai kind…_

_Yet, they risked their lives to save them… humbled themselves, though proud as they were, to allies and friends in order to save them._

_..  
_

_The first helped as they did not want to feel inferior to them, they were proud too… proud of their strength, their people, their land and they did not want to be just protected by people… they wanted to protect it themselves as well… and finally… seeing the self-sacrifice by one of them, the Immortal Princess, Houraisen Kaguya for them who she did not even know…_

_..  
_

_They felt regret, anger and disbelief that she would put so much on the line for them…_

_..  
_

_Then… it all went downhill from there… the people ran from their posts, terrified at death and the power that came after them… like God it was, creating puppets from the earth they stood in…._

_Who could ever overcome those fears and confront them?_

_ Again, someone who they have labeled as a heretic, Fujiwara No Mokou yet again…_

_She faced them herself, not even flinching as her allies retreated… she forged on, never stopping, arms never resting and the confident smirk on her face never disappearing as she took them all by herself._

_God knows the burden on her shoulders as she trudged through the endless field of destruction._

_ .._

_The people shrank away from her before but they rallied behind her again… never giving up…_

_..  
_

_… then came the voice that told them…_

_Hakurei Reimu, the infallible Shrine Maiden… had disappeared from the skies… covered by a cloud of danmaku that was so thick they covered the sun…_

_..  
_

_It all seemed to be the end…_

_It is… the end of Gensokyo… is it not?_

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

[…]

I was angry… truly angry at Yukari, I wanted to hurt her so badly…

Firing spellcards, danmaku at her like there was no tomorrow… I just felt happy having an outlet for my anger…

..

..

But all of it, seemed like a dream...

Perhaps I was wrong in letting my emotions run wild? Was that who I truly am?

I am like a spectator, looking at how I threw the ofudas, amulets at Yukari in anger… I am a monster…

..

I told myself again repeatedly as I covered my eyes with my hands…

I truly am a monster…

I am a spectator to my own destruction as a person and in my beliefs…

..

Where have I gone wrong?

I… I just wanted to protect Gensokyo… I wanted to bring together humans and youkai.. that was my deam…

So, where… where have I gone wrong?

Was I like Yukari? Trying to find the impossible?

. .

Going about with such means, using my anger as a medium as an excuse… was it who I truly am?

My memories of my past self… perhaps I was selfish, lazy and arrogant in my powers… but I have changed, have I not? Was I in fact… suppressing my inner self within me all this time?

My true self, the inner me… was she someone like this?

..

Someone who is as I think, screaming for the blood of Yukari as spell after spell is thrown at Yukari, who herself seemed in disbelief at my actions. Was I truly that person?

..

I wanted to deny it so much that it hurts… I was there but not there, lost in my own mind and thoughts…

But one thing I wanted to know above everything else…

..

..

Was Yukari the same? Was she someone like me? Living a lie, living her life suppressing her anger, frustration and everything else by her own reasoning?

..

..

I knew now… it came to me suddenly…

My strength was my own downfall… my faith was the only thing that I could justify doing the things I am doing…

My faith was the only thing that was telling me all that I was doing was right…

I was taught to serve, taught to serve the people… to save the people, to guide them…

..

And along the way, I picked up the belief that with my faith… I can accept anything, withstand anything and everything that was thrown at me… My faith… was that strong…

..

..

Perhaps… I have gone wrong then…

Despite the frustration that I had felt in the past, I had justified it with my faith, knowing that it will all turn out well if I endured it… Everything will be okay if they understood me…

I believed in that till the end, as…

..

As…

..

[why…]

I asked myself as my body stopped, and I floated in mid-air with Yukari looking up at me.

I was no longer the spectator; I am me again, in control of my body in the air as tears slowly leaked from me for the countless time.

..

They didn't know me, did they?

They did not know why, why I did all this… All my actions, all my beliefs… there is reason for that… I wanted to save Gensokyo…

I wanted to promote my faith…

..

So many reasons I could not say… the words would never leave my mouth… I would keep it inside me, the frustration bottled inside me…

..

I had thought it would disappear one day, perhaps it will if I am patient enough it will all disappear…

My spiritual training helped me thus far, always suppressing my inner anger and frustration…

..

I am… never angry… never rash… perhaps that's why…

..

The inner me, the true me… is such a person, wanting to find an outlet, an excuse to be mad, to be angry and to destroy things.

I have power, great power inside me that can be used for good and evil…

[… … Yukari…]

Yukari she, must feel the same way… bottled up inside her are so many reasons, so many explanations that she must be dying to tell someone… someone who cares, someone who understands her, to listen to her pour her heart out to her…

..

As they say… who will listen to me… even if I listen to everyone else?

..

Who is the person I can pour my heart to? Who is the person I can expect to listen to me, to treat me as I am… not the Hakurei Reimu… but just as Reimu…

..

..

I am Reimu, I AM REIMU…

I knew that, I admitted that… and I embraced that…

But it is not enough… who else admitted that I am Reimu? Just plain Reimu and not Hakurei Reimu…

..

..

Not Miss Keine nor Mokou… despite their kind words they are still view me differently… not as THE Hakurei… but somewhat similar… Miss Keine, her emotional support is Mokou and vice versa…

..

So… who is mine?

[… Suika…]

It is Suika, the only one in my family… and we depend on one another…

I remember her, the only oni and the most powerful youkai in Gensokyo… she is my emotional support…

..

Perhaps I in the past, being the Hakurei Shrine Maiden… is the support for all the people and youkai in Gensokyo without me knowing it…

Even now my heart is heavy… the burden of the Hakurei is still on my shoulders and my only support… Ibuki Suika… is down…

Thus, I lost control…

But does anyone know that? Does anyone even bother to know… to hear my explanation?

..

I don't know…

..

[Yukari…]

She does… perhaps she does… but it is the same with her… who would listen to her? Who would listen to the Might Gap Youkai, the one who is before all, the strongest of the strong, the weakest of the weak… Yakumo Yukari?

..

..

Who…?

..

..

[… Yukari…]

My eyes opened again to see Yukari standing in front of me, the madness ebbing from her eyes as she studied me closely.

..

..

[…Yes… Reimu?]

[I…]

Understand…

..

Yukari smiled and she held up a spellcard in front of her in invitation to me.

[This is… truly the end… Reimu, if you understand… then…]

[I'll hear you out… Yukari… but if you fail to persuade me…]

The both of us smiled again and I felt the border between us weaken, I understood Yukari's pain, her loneliness ever so strongly…

...

..

I… I…

..

..

[Then, Reimu… let us play… the swan song…]

[…]

..

..

* * *

..

**[Yukari's Arcanum…]**

..

**[Danmaku.**

**Bounded.**

**Gensokyo.]**

**..**

..**  
**

* * *

..

..

The spellcard shattered in front of me and the Great Hakurei Border seem to shiver and shake in the aftermaths as countless bullets streamed from the border…

[… thank you, Yukari.]

I whispered softly as a spellcard appeared in my hand, called to me by my own heart…

..

* * *

..

..

**[Musou…**

**Tensei…**

..

..

**Fantasy**

**Heaven]**

**..**

..**  
**

* * *

**Author's Notes: Hax Spellcard is HAX!**


	40. Chapter 40

The Shrine of Gensokyo: Gensokyo No Ginja

**_Chapter 40: The Beginning of Another End_**

Original Concept by: ZUN & Shanghai Alice

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: BUMPER UPDATE AS I MIGHT BE BUSY. R&R!**

* * *

_ .._

_..  
_

_A blinding flash of light covered the sky immediately after I felt my chest tighten as if something was clutching, hugging me so tight that I could not breathe._

_The cloud of danmaku above us was replaced by a blinding glow that made my eyes hurt even when not looking at it. It was a clash of superpowers, surely between Yukari and Reimu. Bullets rained from the border towards the center of the blinding light and they cancelled each other out, the cycle repeating itself endlessly… No matter how many bullets streamed towards the center, the light would cancel it out…_

_..  
_

_The both of them must have finally decided to end the fight once and for all and I shivered, both in fear of what might happen next and in fear of the power that was revealed to us._

_ .._

_It was terrifying, the amount of magical energy that was being radiated from that glowing orb…_

_I, Patchouli Knowledge have never seen such level of magic before in my life and that was saying much… Having lived with the Little sister, Flandre, I had imagined I would have seen the most destructive power there is to be seen._

_Her power, which is the ability to destroy everything was beyond my scope and even beyond the scope of Sakuya or Remilia, two powers who is one of the top mages in their class… Manipulation of Fate and Time is no easy task…_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_But this… this influx of power is not of this world… where did they derive such power from? I have been tracking their progress since the start of the conflict but this level of power…_

_..  
_

_This level… is way above the chart and… impossible…_

_..  
_

_[… what are they?]_

_They are monsters… this level of power… would be enough to wipe out Gensokyo a few times over with energy to spare… where did they gain this strength? How could they hide this from me so efficiently and effectively…? How?_

_ .._

_Poring over my scrolls, I turned to look at the Lunarian and saw her sipping tea casually._

_[… Yagokoro…]_

_I whispered angrily to her, my voice was weakening… this is beyond my daily capacity… yet I am still standing, willing to continue… amazing how the mind can overcome the body sometimes…_

_[I am surprised, magician… the power a human can have… this is quite a spectacle…]_

_..  
_

_Laughing, she stood up and explained to me in detail._

_[There are two powers conflicting with one another, but they are similar, driven by the same principle.]_

_I could not help but be impressed, the lunarian always was one step in front of us. Frustrating but it was the truth, her mental capacity and intelligent quotient is way beyond mine or even the Half-Beast for that matter._

_It is the same reason that I am thankful that she is an ally and not an enemy._

_..  
_

_[Both of them, are driven by the very life force that supports the two of them. It is their last word…]_

_[L-Last Word?]_

_It is a term that I have heard and is familiar with but have never faced before._

_A Last Word, the final spell one can use at the expense of one's life force… if drained fully… the caster will die._

_I have never been forced to use such means but… but that means…_

_..  
_

_[… a normal youkai will die after invoking a Last word… if it could control it in the first place… an Elder Youkai will be, in theory be able to control a Last Word to not kill them as they have sufficient reserves… Reserves I mean to be, a part of their soul as their reserves. _

_As youkai are made of magic, they can exchange their souls for power instead of their Life Force… thus, in theory they can invoke a last Spell without dying for a certain period of time.]_

_..  
_

_[Then… that means…]  
_

_[For someone as ancient as her, Yakumo would no doubt be able to control her Last Word… but… for Hakurei…]_

_Yagokoro paused for a moment as she looked up to the blinding orb, seemingly studying it with her eyes alone. Her mouth spoke monosyllables that I could not catch, adding to the suspense of it all.  
_

_[… she… is human… At least, that is what I believe her to be. Yet, for a human to be so powerful…to invoke such miracles… to defy fate and the impossible… to be spiritually, mentally and physically beyond my expectations… She…]_

_Yagokoro paused again before looking towards Miss Keine, who had by herself, made miracles happen with her power._

_..  
_

_[… defies all logic… thus, she could… although not in theory… but by my…]_

_[My..?]_

_I prodded her for an answer at long last, she seemed to be hesitant in declaring a findings, surely a first._

_..  
_

_[My… belief in her, she might be able to… Invoke her Last Word…]_

_She blushed, something which must be unheard of, surely I must be seeing things, the lunarian was actually unsure of herself? Did she not claim that what we are doing is impossible, defying our destiny?_

_Yet, with those same lips, she admitted that Reimu might actually be able pull off the impossible?_

_Incredible… this must be a miracle in it's own right._

_..  
_

_[Magician, you should pay attention to your charge.]_

_Returning to her haughty demeanor, the Lunarian pointed to the direction of the steps that led to the Shrine and it was my turn to smile and laugh a little, despite straining my voice._

_..  
_

_[… it is her time to awaken…]_

_[?]_

_[Her time… to show her power to the world.]  
_

* * *

_..  
_

_..  
_

_[… …]_

_[Huff… huff..]_

_This… is the how many… that I had defeated?_

_I did not know…I had lost count…_

_My arm is hurting, my legs were hurting.. my knees and elbows were hurting…that I knew… but I felt no pain… just numbness._

_I could barely feel the impact when my fist struck and subsequently crush yet another golem with a single strike._

_The three of us were almost buried under the pile of rubble from the golems that Yukari had sent after the Shrine._

_[… …]_

_..  
_

_[Miss Meiling! Are you okay?]_

_The fairy, Daiyousei flew over and casted the same spell she always did, a spell to rid me of some mental fatigue…_

_[T-thanks…]_

_But even that could not help me now, I feel like I've just ran a marathon around Gensokyo carrying the whole Scarlet Devil Mansion on my shoulders… four times over…_

_[… ugh…]_

_And it was not ending… amidst my now hazy vision, a few more golems came into view and I sighed before drop kicking it in the face._

_..  
_

_[… I…]_

_Despite the tiredness, I am still proud to say that I have done my job._

_I am the Gate guard and the Gate Guard is strong!_

_Kicking another in the face, I suddenly felt my whole body wobbling and I collapsed into a heap. The fatigue finally caught up with me I guess…_

_[…ugh…]_

_Lying on the ground, I heard the little fairy's scream of shock and the predictable: 'I AM THE STRONGEST AND I WILL SAVE YOU' from the other._

_It made me glad that they cared enough to want to save me…_

_..  
_

_I am tired that my arms felt like lead and I knew that various part of my body was swollen up from the bruises I had. My body was ready to collapse and yet I had pushed it to the ultimate limit. I've declared all of my spellcards, shouted all my battle cries and used all of my techniques…_

_..  
_

_I was drained… but yet, I am happy._

_I've… done my best… perhaps they will praise me now? For my good work?  
_

_I doubt that thou…_

_[… I didn't… guard the shrine again…]_

_I didn't do my job again… did I?_

_[… ahaha…]_

_..  
_

_I laughed numbly as a shadow appeared above me, a golem looking down at me, drained, tired and helpless… unable to fight back._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[…]_

_[…]_

_We stared at one another, it's lifeless eye gazing at me before solemnly raising it's huge fist in the air. The size of that fist was about the size of my head but weird that I felt no fear, I felt nothing now._

_..  
_

_I probably won't ever know… whether they would praise me for my job…_

_I did a good job right? How many did I take down? Surely I took down enough…_

_..  
_

_No one, no one ever does praised me for a good job well down… when was the last time Remilia-sama actually praised me…_

_I don't know… has she ever praised me?_

_I recalled the first time I met her, it was when I was a young youkai, unsure of my power that I met her, the devil near the lake._

_Even then her power and charm was unmistakable… she never did age, unlike me who aged slowly…_

_..  
_

_I have so many words I wanted to tell them but so many words I did not wanted to tell them… secrets that only I hold in my heart…_

_..  
_

_Like…_

_[ahah…]_

_So in the end, will Remilia-sama not praise me too? Sakuya-san too.. even when I am older than her… I should at least… at least say my goodbyes to her… she… her cooking beats mine hands down…_

_..  
_

_It's so embarrassing… I wanted to cry now, to let go of the pain… it hurts, Sakuya-san…_

_And Patchouli-san… I'm sorry… I was the one who took your udon… I was hungry then and Sakuya-san was in a bad mood after clearing Imouto-sama's mess…_

_I'm sorry… you blamed Sakuya for that too…_

_I'm sorry…_

_ .._

_..  
_

_And Imouto-sama.. I won't be able to play with you again… but next time… next time please be more gentle… I need a week to recover… please, Imouto-sama? So if we can play again… be a bit gentler?_

_and… Reimu, Marisa… everyone… you were good to me… I am happy that I knew all of you… all of you were strong…  
_

_[… the sky… is so blue…]  
_

_Painfully I raised an arm to the sky, wanting to touch it… it'll end soon… right?_

_ .._

_..  
_

_But… Remilia-sama never did praise me… when did she praise me again…?_

_..  
_

_Oh right…_

_It was that time when I first met her…_

_Where did I meet her?_

_… at my home… … where was my home?_

_[why…]_

_Why am I remembering such things? Does it matter now? I am going to die… what use is there in remembering this? Can someone tell me? Was seeing my life flash across my mind part of dying too?  
_

_..  
_

_[…Remilia-sama… she never did praise me… did she.]_

_Somehow… I felt angry from remembering that…_

_At the least, at the least… I should… I should get praised by her… Right?_

_Isn't that right? That is unfair! Unfair to me! Why? Why am I the only one to get left behind? Remilia-sama, she praised Sakuya-san, Patchouli and even Imouto-sama before… why, why can I never get praised?_

_..  
_

_[… that's right… I remember now… I am different… I am… no ordinary youkai…]_

_The strength returned to me suddenly, I remembered something important to me suddenly._

_Remilia-sama she… she never praised me… she never did…_

_[I will get my praise! I deserve it, Remilia-sama! I am the one who served you the longest! I should get one!]_

_Sitting up, I caught the gigantic fist with one hand and crushed it into tiny rubble simply by closing my fist…_

_..  
_

_[Remilia-sama! Don't tell me you've forgotten who I am! I am Hong Meiling…]_

**_[The Finale: ASURA!]_**

_Landing a single punch at the golem's chest, the golem simply exploded as the air around me was satured with my chi…_

_Yes, I might be the only one in Gensokyo with this heritage._

_[If I fall down now, Remilia-sama will never praise me! That's no fair!]_

_.._

_ The Heritage of a dragon.  
_

* * *

_..  
_

_..  
_

_[…]_

_I was unsure what to comment after hearing Meiling's shout, should I call her dumb? Or should I call her dedicated? Whatever the case... she has indeed awaken… even from my vantage point at the shrine, the visage of Meiling's chi was forming above her._

_..  
_

_That of a dragon…_

_[… Dragon's blood… who would have expected that in her…]_

_That would explain her unusual toughness, being able to withstand blows and hits that no normal youkai, not even Remilia herself could suffer and be alright in a few days._

_..  
_

_The dragon, the mythical beast that no one in Gensokyo can truly admit to have seen beside perhaps… Yakumo or the oni, but as it stands… we might not be able to ask Yakumo for any details._

_The beast that can able to summon lightning, the rain and the wind with just a breath… who ever knew that in that useless door guard was so much power and antiquity?_

_None of us in fact except perhaps Remi, that sly vampire probably took her in to subordinate her… a dragon is one of the few beings that could singlehandedly kill a vampire, no matter how strong it is due to their powers._

_[… but for her to awaken in lieu of such a trivial matter… perhaps I am giving her more credit then due?]_

_Still, her part here was done… now to offer some assistance._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[Sun Sign: Royal Flare]_

_Muttering the spell that I had planted near Meiling's location, the fiery rays baked all that was left standing while leaving Meiling intact and of course, the little fairies._

_An elementalist is not one till her spell can distinguish between ally and foe…_

_..  
_

_[… -cough-]_

_[Patchouli-san, you're pushing yourself!]_

_The hakutaku helped me to sit down while I sighed wearily._

_[It's… nothing…]_

_[please, take a small rest… … it seems it is all over…]_

_She smiled in relief and I followed her eyes upwards to see a wondrous and miraculous sight… the dark clouds of danmaku was dissipating, disappearing as rays of light shone freely from the center and at the center was none other than her, Hakurei Reimu and I sighed along with her._

_[It took her… -cough- long enough…]_

_I managed a smile for the Hakutaku's benefit before looking at the Lunarian's response. I expected her to be shocked and awed but she just smiled and shook her head._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[You have proven to me, the will of a human, Hakurei.]_

_Her eyes were sharp and focused but she did not seem too surprised nor displeased as the result, as she admitted to me later, it was perhaps the best result possible for either one of us, even if she was not willing to interfere._

_ [… so… it's over?]_

_More of a statement than anything else, the Hakutaku asked me and I smiled silently, thou unsure at how to phrase it._

_ .._

_..  
_

_[Perhaps…]_

_I sighed in the end and the Hakutaku smiled back at me, her shoulders trembling in her joy._

_[It's over… she did it.. Reimu and everyone… they did it! Oh gods…thank you…]_

_Sobbing in her own hands, Kamishirasawa Keine cried tears of happiness as I just watched the rays of light erase many of Yukari's forces by themselves._

_The ray of light, emitted from the Hakurei Yin-Yang orbs circling around her was powerful indeed… but I worry for her… how long could she maintain this?_

_..  
_

_[… hopefully as long as it is needed…]_

_She did not seem to be weakening, in fact her strength seemed to be increasing, something which I believed was not possible… well, Hakurei has indeed shown potential for creating miracles…_

_ [… it's all over…]_

* * *

_.._

_..  
_

_[W-We won?]_

_A disbelieving cry rang out from the village as Mokou threw a last fireball at the last remaining golem. The sun was shining down on us again and I cried in happiness as well as dropping to my knees from exhaustion._

_Mokou and I… did it! Wriggle and the others too! We did it! We defended the village! Yay!_

_Raising my hands up in happiness, I saw Mokou's shoulders sag before she turned back to look at the people, the same cocky and confident grin on her face as she dropped to the floor and gave a contented sigh._

_[Now that's over… I need a good, long nap!]_

_She yawned while using one hand to reach out at the sky, surely a symbol for something that I did not understand but she was smiling so beautifully that I had to blush, I might have caught her when she was at her happiest… she'll be bad if she found out…_

_..  
_

_[She did, the Hakurei Shrine Maiden did it!]_

_..  
_

_The villagers were celebrating, taking the other youkai, Wriggle and Mystia with them while a few of them ran over to carry me with them._

_[Let's go princess!]_

_Looking back, I saw some of the children approach Mokou and begged her to come with them but she pointedly refused._

_..  
_

_[Nah… I'll stay here for a while…]_

_[B-But…]_

_[Go on… I'll join you later.]_

_She grinned while sitting up, she seemed to find it boring as she had something on her mind._

_[… I-I'll stay a while too… you go on…]_

_Pushing the kids that surrounded me, I waited for all of them to leave before approaching Mokou, I did not want her explosive temper to scare them._

_ .._

_[… M-Mokou…]_

_I trembled as I asked her…_

_[… you can't read the mood can ya, Kaguya?]_

_Her eyes narrowed and I felt the temperature rise a little yet I did not fall back but walked closer._

_[… … I…]_

_[Ah shut up, Kaguya.]_

_She cut me off and I sat down beside her, not knowing what to say but wanting to accompany her._

_..  
_

_[… thanks.]_

_[? Eh…]_

_A faint exclamation escaped me before I looked up at her, her usual self but with a forced expression of distaste on her face as she was trying hard not to smile._

_[you were… okay… watching my back… and the village. Thanks.]_

_She mumbled again before she looked towards the sky again, a deep blue and cloud free sky, with the two tiny figures at the center of it all._

_[it… really is over… is it?]_

_[… hell knows. But hell will never find me.]_

_She grinned again before leaving me, headed towards the village._

_..  
_

_[C'mon… they're waiting.]_

_A grin on her face, I followed Mokou from a safe distance as we headed to the village, happy in our victory._

_..  
_

* * *

_..  
_

_..  
_

_[… so… we defeated fate?]_

_Grinning, Rumia planted his sword on the top of the Scarlet Mansion while looking at Remilia, who was nursing a wound on her wing, which a golem had managed to puncture._

_[… yes… that may be correct… but she was the catalyst of it all.]_

_Her glowing red eyes looking up, at the tiny spot in the sky, Remilia scarlet looked at Rumia and bowed to her, a very rare act for someone who claims herself as the Queen of the Night._

_[Thank you, for lending me your strength, Rumia.]_

_[…]_

_Rumia paused for a second before she sat down suddenly and showed her teeth to her._

_..  
_

_[When did I say I was helping you? You were lucky that you were on the same side, that's all.]_

_She winked to Remilia before yawning sleepily, pointing to Flandre, who was yawning like her._

_[time to tuck that one to bed!]_

_[… yes… thank you. Flan…]_

_Walking over, the elder sister picked her sister up and helped Rumia up with her other hand as well._

_[You too…]_

_[Hell, the least I deserve is a good meal after all that.]_

_Rumia remarked as she leaned her full weight on Remilia, almost causing the petite vampire to fall over._

_[… don't push it.]_

_..  
_

_[Hmph… you were the one who thanked me, vampire.]_

_Those glowing eyes met with the insane gaze of the darkness youkai for a moment before Rem the both of them burst out laughing._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[we serve only cake.]_

_[I demand raw flesh.]_

_[the menu is fixed, if you have any comments, consult the head maid.]_

_[… Feh… troublesome human.]_

_[would you prefer some udon? I believe there are some in Patchey's store.]_

_[… better than cake, you wuss.]_

_Remilia laughed again as the three of them entered the scarlet devil mansion, slamming the door behind them and yet one could still hear the two's voices echoing in the empty room._

_..  
_

_[On contrary… I prefer you call it a selective taste.]_

_[Shut up!]_

_.._

_ ..  
_

* * *

_..  
_

_..  
_

_In a split second, it was all over…_

_As I threw another set of knives at an approaching golem, the battle was concluded as simply as that. Light shown down on us abruptly and I had to cover my eyes at the intensity of the bright light and amidst all of that…_

_The golems simply crumbled to dust…_

_Not one but all of them disappeared as one, back to what they were, sand and earth, grit and clay… all in a single instant…_

_The foxes and cats, who were clambering from the gaps ran from the light and straight back into the gaps where they had came from._

_…_

_…_

_A tiny miracle by her yet again… as I looked up, I saw the clouds run from her, leaving the sky deep blue… a most beautiful color._

_We have emerged victorious and I kept the remaining knives I had in their usual hiding place, sheathed in the back of my boots and looked around. The fairy brigade was unsure of what to do, the battle was over but yet their spears, swords and lances was not lowered._

_Raising my hand, I ordered them to stand at attention and they scrambled behind me, breathless while I took a headcount…_

_..  
_

_The casualties were not as severe as I imagined, I had lost only around twenty of the loyal brigade… I will have to reward them somehow but the headache for that would come later…  
_

_Curtsying to them, I thanked them for their dedication and with a final note, told them the news they wanted to hear._

_[Yes… we've won… we've emerged victorious.]_

_[!]_

_The screams of delight was understandable and I found myself celebrating with them, in a more dignified way of course while looking at the rest of the alliance._

_Captain Momizi and her troops were howling their approval with Momizi herself leaning on her sword for support. She had taken more than one for the team, I was surprised she was still standing, not to mention alive…_

_..  
_

_For the eientei side, Reisen and her other leader, the mischievous Tewi had emerged unscathed thou Tewi looked far more energetic than possible, throwing carrots at their troops while Reisen just sobbed quietly._

_It had been a trying time for all of us… but we emerged from it victorious…  
_

_Gensokyo.. was safe…_

_And so, I would like to cap this with a drink of tea…_

_.._

_ ..  
_

* * *

_[See… I told cha… Reimu she…]_

_[Don't move Suika! You're hurt!]_

_[… Reimu she'll… make it..]_

* * *

_..  
_

w-was it over?

I asked myself as I felt myself get weaker and weaker by the moment…

There were times where I felt like I would lose to the overpowering power of Yukari, she was strong.. and her will was iron hard…

I asked myself whether I could overcome her iron will, her determination to protect Gensokyo her way… but along the way, as her bullets came closer and closer to me, I knew I must show my determination to her… Only then, only then would she allow me to save Gensokyo my way… the Reimu way… not her way…

..

Both of us, truly loved Gensokyo and it pained me for the both of us, united in loving gensokyo come to blows with one another.

I… I truly did not want this to happen… but… as it stands, I have no say in this matter but to trudge forward, showing her my beliefs and my determination.

..

..

Yukari… I will show you… how much I want the humans and youkai to exist together… not by destroying them and starting a new…

No, not by making myself as ruler… … they should be… should be made to understand…

It'll take time… it may be beyond my time… I may never see it happen… but I knew it will… I believe in the human and youkai nature…

They will coexist peacefully one day… when the barriers, the borders within our hearts are gone…

Just like you now, and me… Yukari… you and I… both of us… knew why we are doing this..

..

..

But fate, it must be fate has forced our hands…

..

..

So… Yukari…

Let me show you… my determination… and will!

* * *

..

And it was all over… I felt Yukari's power weaken as the last of my attack pierced through her cloud and throughout Gensokyo…

Yukari… I'm sorry… but believe in me… that I would create a Gensokyo that is different from the Gensokyo that you knew…

So, Yukari… don't cry anymore…

* * *

..

..

_[…?]_

_As the celebrations reached fever pitch, the one remaining person that was in the air, Shameimaru Aya spotted something that made her scream to the others in panic._

_[GUYS! GUYS!]_

_Her screams barely registered in the ears of the others cept for one, Ibuki Suika who groaned as she picked up one of the orbs that was left about and called to Aya._

_[What is it, Aya? You want a drink?]_

_She grinned but blood drained from her face when Aya's warning came loud and clear to her._

_[…]_

_Speechless, Suika staggered to her feet and shouted._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[LISTEN!]_

_The celebrations came to a standstill as each and everyone present turned to look at Suika, her face grim and set. The unease spread throughout the group and they hung on to Suika's words as she slowly, painfully shouted them out._

_..  
_

_[… Get everyone, gather everyone.. I'll take them to the Hakurei Shrine… NOW… EVERYONE, not one is to left behind!]_

_Her orders were not surprising, was she trying to get the others to the Shrine to celebrate? That thought surely spread through some of them as they nodded and dispersed, but a few of them, the leaders of the group knew that something was not right, Suika would not be so sober or serious unless…_

_ .._

_..  
_

_[… Suika…]_

_Sakuya tried to placate the obviously frustrated Suika but all she got was a resounding howl from her as she nearly burst her lungs screaming._

_[NOW! HEAR ME! THERE IS NO TIME TO WASTE!]_

_The outburst made everyone look at her again and this time there was no mistaking it, Suika's injuries were not minor, she had suffered many internal injuries and she might have damaged them more by screaming so loudly…_

_Something, something is terribly wrong…_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[GO, NOW!]_

_The third time was the charm and everyone scattered off to find their companions, something was wrong and terribly so for Suika to make such an order despite her injuries._

_The field commanders, Sakuya, Momizi and Reisen hurried over to support Suika as she wobbled dangerously._

_[Suika, you should rest…]_

_[Ibuki-san, you are a brave warrior, we will take care of this now… Where are the troops needed, I will personally escort them there.]_

_[Suika… you're hurt, you shouldn't move so much…]_

_The three of them, torn between duties and seeing their friend hurt like this, tried to placate her again but Suika shrugged them off, tossing the orb to the floor and taking a firm, if unstable step forward… her determination was made clear to them when Suika immediately collapsed on the ground, her injuries too much for her._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[D-DAMNIT!]_

_Before they could rush over thou, Suika was grabbing fistful of grass and hurling them everywhere, frustrated at herself._

_[Why! WHY!]_

_[Suika… wh-what's going on?]_

_[… Sakuya…]_

_Helping her up, Sakuya asked the little oni again and finally did Suika told her what was happening, why the situation was dire, why time is not on their side and why, why it must only be here._

_[… Impossible.]_

_Disbelief was her first response but when she looked up at the sky, at the dark shadow that was approaching from outside Gensokyo, she closed her eyes and nodded her head._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[Listen well, gather everyone immediately around Suika. Time is not of the essence. I will personally take care of the stragglers.]_

_[Eh?]_

_The other two, who did not catch what Suika was saying, looked at Sakuya for a moment before they nodded and took off without complaint._

_[T-Thank you…]_

_She heard Suika croak while she placed her on the grass, asking her to save her strength._

_[Time, is at my disposal. I will gather as many as I can, Suika.]_

_[…]_

_Suika only nodded as she looked up the sky, aware of the impending doom that was threatening to overwhelm them… and this time, there is nothing she could do to stop it._

* * *

_..  
_

_The two goddess of Moriya sighed contentedly as they watched their precious wind priestess take care of the celebrations at the Hakurei Inn… she had done it all by herself, barely borrowing power from Yasaka Kanako and they were proud of her, growing up again in such a small span of time._

_Then, they looked up in unison and the strength left them for the first time in their long life. The sky was darkening, twisting and warping of their own accord, a feat that should be impossible._

_..  
_

_[..? What is going on?]_

_Rising up to the air, Yasaka Kanako's ascend was stopped by an invisible barrier on top of them and no matter what she tried, from blasting one of her prized rocks to firing countless lasers at it could she penetrate it._

_[To rival the power of a god… what is this?]_

_But she needn't have asked as she knew the answer inside her, the fear that was gnawing at her finally took form…_

_She knew she was probably unmatched in Genskyo, what with the only other two goddess not appearing to a majority of the people but there was one, one who she knew was stronger than her, in all sense of the word._

_ .._

_More powerful, more awe-inspiring, more resilient, with more resources than she could even dream of…_

_..  
_

_That is, the Gap Youkai, Yakumo Yukari.._

_She had thought her vanquished by the Hakurei Maiden, another one with the strength but not necessary the resolve to overcome her, but here she was… bringing Armageddon down on her, a god._

_She would laugh, if she had been told this the day before but now, watching it unfold in front of her…_

_The skies turning into a chaotic mess of chaos; images of nightmare-ish things appearing from every corner, where reality could be reversed, where gravity and physics does not apply… when even your own shadow rises up against you…_

_This, is what the goddess saw at the sky, a mess of the world's sins, chaos and impossibilities all thrown together and stirred…_

_Many eyes, the same eyes that she knew were an aspect of Yukari's realm, those all seeing eyes peered from the cracks in the sky and when the crack ends, hands burst out at the seams, tearing at something and everything around it…_

_..  
_

_[…]_

_And Yasaka Kanako shivered in fear as she backed off, lowering her head and turning to look at her companion, the elder Moriya Suwako sighed deeply to herself._

_[… well, look at that.]_

_[…]_

_The two of them sighed again, unsure of what exactly they could do despite such power in their hands._

_[… we can't reach her, can we?]_

_Looking up, the two of them spied the one figure that was in the middle of the chaos despite the danger… was she aware of the impending doom? Was she willing to face it on like how she did before? Or was she just oblivious, unwillingly playing into the enemies' hand?_

_The two goddess do not know… the two of the, who had never placed their lives, their fate and their faith in someone's hands now did so, looking at their only possible source of salvation._

_The two of them, with their hearts heavy, knew one thing, one saying that they had imagined will never apply to them…_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[When reason fails… the fool and the wise are on the same footing…]_

_So indeed when the end is imminent, gods and humans will be on the same level, the same playing field and sharing the boat and fate…_

_..  
_

_[…]_

_[… do you, still believe in her?]_

_Her voice, barely a whisper roused the two gods from their thoughts to the last remaining, the one hidden from all, perhaps the only one who knew this from the start as she had the same tranquil look on her face._

_The two goddess did not know what to say as she floated up towards the border and rested one hand on it._

_[Do you… believe in her?]_

_[…]_

_The two of them looked at her as if she was crazy, how could she ask this? All of Gensokyo now rests in her shoulders, the only one who could save Gensokyo is her, why would they not believe in her?_

_..  
_

_[No, that is not right… that is not true belief… Only when the hearts of Gensokyo truly believe in her will the burden be shared amongst all of you…]_

_[Don't speak like it doesn't concern you!]_

_Moriya Suwako screamed at her and sobbed quietly, her precious wind priestess was in danger and the only one could do anything, something was not even serious, still playing mind games with her…_

_It was enough for her to feel despair even when she is a goddess._

_[What have you done? WHAT! TELL ME!]_

_..  
_

_The other blinked in surprise and then laughed, her voice only heard to the two of them while Yasaka Kanako steadied Moriya Suwako, wanting to hear more. Her inner sense of judgment knew that it was not over yet._

_..  
_

_[Such burden is not meant for a human, no matter how talented and tireless one is to carry… like wise, such power will crush one who holds it…. _

_Like she, who has fallen… and her who is struggling to cope with all, all her fears and everything else… humans, youkai, ghosts and goddess… we are one the same… relying on others, using others… what separate is the one thing that us all?]_

_[STOP TALKING IN RIDDLES!]_

_Suwako shouted again but she was restrained by Kanako who nodded her head._

_[yes… I suppose you are right…]_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[Her burden… is not meant to be hers alone… till the time comes, when everyone understands that… is the time…]_

_[The.. time?]_

_[… Gensokyo remembers all, encompasses all, empowers all and accepts all… but she too… depends on you all.]_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_She laughed again and simply waited with the other two as they watched Armageddon befell their land._

* * *

_**Author's Notes: Now let me ask, do you remember Yukari's prophecy? =)**  
_


	41. Chapter 41

The Shrine of Gensokyo: Gensokyo No Ginja

**_Chapter 41: The End of A Dream_**

Original Concept by: ZUN & Shanghai Alice

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Note: What can I say, it's so cheesy i died a little in the inside.**

* * *

..

..

[W-wha?]

I asked myself this as I felt a resurgence of Yukari's power, it was pinning me down as she seemingly emerged from death…

I had assumed, believed that I had actually killed Yukari as I could not sense her powers for a moment.

A part of me wanted it not to be true as I knew for sure that the person who loved Gensokyo the most was in fact Yukari herself, even more than me… she put Gensokyo over herself… Time and time again I had doubted her but the one thing I could not and should not doubt her was her love for Gensokyo.

..

..

And yet… what is this? Yukari's powers were fluctuating, mixing themselves with another source I was not familiar with and soon she would overcome my barrier again.

I had set up a barrier to prevent Yukari from reaching out to Gensokyo with her gaps and borders but she was fast destroying and decaying them.

Opening my eyes, which I had closed to focus more easily, I instantly covered my mouth in shock and disbelief.

Yukari's face was twisted beyond recognition as she spun in the air similar to what Ran would do, only she was clutching her head and laughing manically again.

..

..

[Return to where hence came from, Return to where one was born, Return to where nothingness is form… Reverse time, reverse the ages… WAHAHAHAHA!]

She screamed again as she came to a stop.

[Right, Reimu?]

I froze, unable to respond or spoke as her eyes deeply traumatized me.

This, is not Yukari.

No, this is not her…

Previously I had seen occasionally a glimpse of Yukari in the raving lunatic… She retained her love for Gensokyo even if it is deep inside her.

I had no idea how deeply she had sank into madness but I knew that it could still be saved… it would probably take time but she could be saved from the depths of her insanity if given enough time..

Maybe, I had once thought that perhaps Yukari would be fine a few days later as she wakes up…

..

But not this… this, is not Yukari… this mad… insane person is not her…

Who knew how long had passed when I regained my capacity to think and it was only due to those two dears, pulling frantically at me before I did but by then, I could see the End in front of me.

It was exactly like the first vision I had when I visited Gensokyo and my two companions, bless those two who were clutching my hand in fear.

The sky was red, dotted with eyes while a tide of red ooze slowly engulfed Gensokyo from the outside in, starting from the border and slowly towards the epicenter, which was the Hakurei Shrine.

It was exactly what I had feared, the coming of the end... and here I was, powerless despite all I have done, all I could have done… to prevent it…

I… had seen it coming before but did not knew what it signified… those eyes hungrily peering down at Gensokyo, ready to rip it to shreds at any moment.

The moving earth showing how Yukari had even managed to move the earth against us… anything and everything that was in her way was not engulfed, it was disintegrated, demolished and utterly removed from this world...

..

..

All I could do, like what I always did, was to pray… helplessly but with all my faith…

[Please, hear my prayer…. My selfish and helpless prayer..

Please, lend me your strength… lend me the strength to overcome these odds…

Lend me your strength and I shall lend you mine..

Draw from me my faith as I draw on yours…

Please…. Spirits… Lend me your strength and I shall lend you mine…

Let not this land be tainted, let not this land, holder of so many memories, so much happiness…

So much hope be lost…

Please, spirits… lend me your strength, the strength to overcome this obstacle…]

..

..

I, wanted some faith…some strength… as my own strength is leaving me… I wanted to believe in myself but is there anyone that can believe in me beside these two children that stuck close to me.

For the first time, I felt utter despair and nothing could possibly prepare me for what happened next.

[…!]

A gap appeared below me and all I saw was darkness in my fading consciousness…

* * *

..

..

_If there was a thing that kept people going through tough times in history, it was hope._

_Hope is eternal, it gives strength to people, strength to overcome obstacles, the ability endure pain, suffering, loneliness and is the medicine for despair._

_Remember the Pandora's box?_

_Within the box, when all the diseases and disasters that will plague man and youkai forever lies hope… and hope is the last to be released, weakly as it escaped but it, as weak as it seem gives man the strength to combat all the evils in the world._

_..  
_

_It is not strength that allows us to overcome our greatest fears, it is hope, hope and belief in a brighter day, in that we can and we will be able to…._

_That is hope, the one who gives us strength no matter where you look at it, how you look at it and… ultimately how you deny it._

_..  
_

_No, don't tell me you do not have hope, for one without such a precious belief is not alive…_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[… no…]_

_And my hope has left me, the one thing that had kept me going; perhaps even everyone else going for sure was swallowed up by the great evil of our time, Yakumo Yukari._

_I was looking up and I just glanced blankly when the symbol of our hope, still hovering defiantly in the air despite the approaching death disappeared when she was engulfed by Yukari's gap._

_Realization struck me when I found myself sobbing, my knees on the floor in despair a few seconds later. I could not believe it… Reimu, the Reimu who has struggled and beat so many before her, overcome so many odds was finally defeated, perhaps even…. _

_Killed by her… the one person I would not believe would ever lay a finger on her…_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_I knew how close Yukari was to her, Reimu would endless tell me of her woes of Yukari pestering her when all I could see was Yukari wanting to spend time with her…_

_Yakumo Yukari, she too was a person I never expected to want to destroy Gensokyo… how could she when I saw firsthand how she protected the Great Border with her bare hands and all her energy till she collapsed outside my door…_

_That was the only time I saw what was behind the mask that she had over her face…_

_..  
_

_I, Kamishirasawa Keine, had never seen someone so tired, so exhausted with what she has to put up with in my entire life._

_The burden she carries on her shoulder can never be measured or passed on to someone else… no one, only she can carry it…_

_I heard her whimper, cry out and scream in her sleep… the many nightmares that plagued her… Even more startling was the many eyes that I had thought she controlled appeared in the room that she slept in… looking at her endlessly, probably even trying to drive her insane…_

_… that's why… I, despite all my doubts was not surprised when Yukari supposedly lost it… the burden on her is too great and even the strongest mind will collapse if pushed to the limit._

_But I had no doubt in my mind that she would recover from it… little did I know I was wrong… that she would bring disaster in the land that she loved so much._

_..  
_

_I… I did not believe it… why, why her? And…_

_Why, why must fate force these two, the two who loved Gensokyo the most of all… to struggle against one another… why? Can someone give me the answer to this riddle? Can someone please make sense of this confusing situation?_

_..  
_

_[… ah…]_

_Seeing a hand that was offered to me, I took it and was helped up by Yagokoro Eirin of all the people in the world. She did not have the same stuck up attitude as before, it was… normal, strangely comforting to me as she said nothing._

_[…]_

_Turning her back at me, Yagokoro Eirin left and went ahead to meet her charge, the Eientei Rabbits while I looked around me aimlessly. It seemed like everything I could do or should is pointless… I was devoid of strength and of a goal… something to drive me on… Everything was hazy… and meaningless…_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[Keine!]_

_[M-Mokou?]_

_I looked back and there was Mokou, flying towards me with Houraisen Kaguya in tow. The both of them seemed worried, was something wrong?_

_[Keine, you don't look good.]_

_She was worried about me as I walked slowly towards her. Mokou, she had suffered so much and just when it seemed that her life, our life was going to turn for the better… it was all shattered again… My hopes were floored just like that… I… I…_

_..  
_

_[KEINE!]_

_[MISS KEINE!]_

_The next moment, I found myself lying on a futon in the Hakurei Shrine as I blinked in confusion. Why am I here? Wasn't I…_

_[Oh! You woke up! Thank goodness, Mokou, Mokou she woke up!]_

_Kaguya, who was tending me shouted and in a flash, Mokou appeared and pushed her away._

_[Keine! You alright?]_

_[… Yes… thank you, Mokou… Houraisen-san…]_

_[Ah…]_

_Mokou's eyes opened wide and she acknowledged Kaguya's presence by giving some space for her._

_[… You're still running a fever, Miss Keine….]_

_[Ah… No, I feel…]_

_I stopped for a moment to consider how I truly felt…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[… keine?]_

_[… No, I'm sorry… how's… things]_

_I trembled when I asked the question and judging by how the two of them looked at each other, it did not look to be promising. How could it be promising, if Reimu is gone… we… we can't possibly stand a chance._

_..  
_

_[… Nothing's changed… it's going to be dawn in a few hours… If you're okay, we're gonna meet the rest to decide what to do.]_

_Grimly, Mokou stood up with Kaguya by her side. The two of them who were immortals, do they fear this predicament? That they, as immortals are going to die?_

_Wait… t-they can't die… aha…_

_[Aha… haha…]_

_I laughed before I knew it and I clutched my face in despair, there was nothing more I can do… I am going to die without accomplishing anything… and here I am, wishing ill of Mokou and Kaguya and of their immortality… how could I? How could I be so heartless, so insensitive?_

_..  
_

_[… Keine, we'll think of something, don't… don't do that.]_

_I looked up to see Mokou, all of the fire in her eyes gone, replaced by cold understanding and I nodded weakly to her. There was no use in ruing their immortality… we are in the same boat… it is not our lives that matter, it is Gensokyo, our home and where so much of our memories are home to…_

_..  
_

_[Ah…]_

_I gave a small exclamation when I heard some voices, the voices of the children as they ran around the Shrine, oblivious to the danger._

_ .._

_[Ahaha~~]_

_[Yay~~]_

_Their voices, filled with joy and happiness was like a wake-up call and I felt my shoulders slacked and relaxed._

_..  
_

_[Miss Keine, can you stand? Let's go…]_

_Kaguya offered a hand to me as well and I took it, willing again to challenge the impossible even if it is fruitless… we are not fighting alone, I had friends, allies and people who love Gensokyo as much as Reimu did… and we are not fighting for ourselves we are fighting for one another, for the present and… for the future…_

_For the sake of these children too… how could I have forgotten…_

* * *

_..  
_

_..  
_

_[…]_

_Everyone of them sat in silence in the grand hall of the Hakurei Shrine. The oni, Ibuki Suika had done her part by gathering all the people left in Gensokyo to the Shrine, leaving no one behind._

_Everyone, from the Scarlet Devil Mansion, Youkai Mountain, Eientei and the Human Village was in the vicinity of the Shrine. It was the safest place possible as by the calculations of Yagokoro Eirin, the last place that would be engulfed was the Shrine._

_..  
_

_Now that all that could be done was done, the hall was silent. It had been a tremendous task from gathering them here to allocating the refugees to various part of the Shrine. Some were on the roof but majority was on the Shrine Grounds and in the interior._

_Izayoi Sakuya had done her part well by enlarging the space of the Shrine to accommodate as many as it could possibly can._

_..  
_

_After all the chaos, the people responsible for the defense of Gensokyo sat in somber silence. None of them knew what to do next, whether to wait for their deaths peacefully or to leave this place…. Or to fight it out in a last ditch attempt._

_No one knew which was the right path to choose._

_..  
_

_From the Youkai to the humans to the Lunarians and to the Gods, no one knew which was right and which was wrong and who could blame them…_

_Now, the silence was just eating away at everyone's patience and nerves… they were afraid but they could not show fear… if they did, who would stop the fear from spreading… panic and chaos would soon follow and all they have done, by bringing them here to be safe would have been for naught.  
_

_However, there was one casualty for all their efforts and that one casualty was struggling to get out of bed even as the others pinned her down._

_ .._

_..  
_

_[LET ME GO!]_

_Ibuki Suika, the Shrine Oni of the Hakurei Shrine was severely hurt in the operation and it was discovered that her internal injuries had worsened. She risked her own life to get the others here and the rest of them knew and felt the burden on her shoulders._

_She was indeed the only one that can accomplish it, to bring the scattered population to the Shrine in the time that they did._

_Without her, many more would have died. She had made a tremendous and heroic effort but she was not resting, not when her life was on the line._

_It took the combined efforts of both the goddess to pin her down to bed with their magical seals but even they were feeling lost, unsure as to what to do._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[…]_

_They sat silently, looking at the darkening sky as in the horizon, the red tide of death slowly approached. It would not be that soon now, perhaps a few more hours bring about the end…  
_

_[Damn… what's the use of Gods if they can't do anything!]_

_They heard a few of the men cuss and swear and they lowered their eyes, unsure what to respond. True, they were powerless but that did not mean they had not tried their utmost…_

_[In the end, we had to rely on a youkai to save us… this… this is unacceptable.]_

_The cursing continued but it had snapped a nerve among the group._

_ .._

_..  
_

_[SHUT UP! WHAT WERE YOU DOING, HUH?]_

_The one person that they had not expected to raise her voice in defense of the gods and the youkai, Hieda No Akyu shouted at them as she held on to her friend, Kamishirasawa Keine for support._

_Her voice reaching higher and higher levels, she berated them for not appreciating them for what they did for the humans and instead, they were bad mouthing them.  
_

_[You are such a disgrace! They saved your lives and you think that it is shameful to be saved by youkai? _

_They risked their lives for you and did not even asked to be thanked! Where were you during the battle, you were HIDING AWAY, RUNNING AWAY AND YET YOU EVEN DARE TO BLAME THEM? WHAT GIVES YOU THE RIGHT!]_

_ .._

_Tensions were rising, everyone was sick and tired of the drawn out battle and the egos clashed with one another. Arguments were being raised everywhere, from the youkai to the humans, from the lowly fairy maid to the village elder, everyone was arguing about something and everything._

_The quiet alliance that was made from being in the same boat was broken just as silently as it was made. It seemed like the end was nigh and it would silence these voices once and for all._

_..  
_

_But, in the middle of the disorder and the discord, Ibuki Suika weakly slammed a fist on the floor and slowly worked her way up again._

_The fire in her eyes were not diminished and the yearning in her heart empowered her to do what she knew was right._

_Crawling, one step by a time, she reached the open door and looked up at the sky, where she had last saw Reimu, the Reimu she had brought back to Gensokyo._

_..  
_

_[R-Reimu…]_

_Grimacing as she clutched her waist in pain, Suika staggered out to the courtyard and looked up again.  
_

_[REIMU!]_

_She screamed loudly and that silenced the rest who were in the middle of a brawl that had started. All of their eyes turned on her and they gasped when Suika, with the rest of her strength, threw a large boulder that she had gathered straight at the sky and they looked down in disappointment when the boulder just broke up when it collided with the border above them._

_They knew it was pointless but why, why did Suika still do what she did despite her injuries? Why, they did not know why anymore._

_.._

_..  
_

_They had forgotten why they were fighting, why there were struggling so after hope had abandoned them._

_All they could was to argue and to find who was at fault when no one was in the first place._

_One could blame it all on someone else or to blame it on themselves but the truth is and truth that Ibuki Suika had shown everyone was that all of them, had forgotten what was important to them, why it was important for them not to give up._

_In the first sign of defeat, not only was hope lost… but the will to carry on with it.._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_Ibuki Suika, she had not forgotten it. She knew why she had to fight, she knew how she could fight and despite everything, she was going to fight, to challenge her fate…  
_

_The image of her struggling up again was burned in the memory of those who were present, it showed how much she treasured the most important thing in her life._

_…_

_….._

_And another voice suddenly rang out, strong and determined as she walked over and helped her up._

_[… stop putting everything on ya shoulders, damnit.]_

_She, the one who had burdened a similar load on her shoulders grinned as she scooped her up and dumped her back to the futon._

_[Well, I'm off.]_

_[EH? Where are you going?]_

_[… where else, Suika, I'll make sure to leave a footprint on her damn face for ya.]_

_[M-Mokou?]_

_She flicked her bluish silver hair behind her and waved goodbye but she did not count on another person running after her._

_[I'm coming to! I don't care if you think I'll get in the way! I want to go!]_

_[… whatever.]_

_[Princess!]_

_..  
_

_The other, the Lunar Princess with her long flowing hair smiled wordlessly at Eirin as they prepared to leave._

_..  
_

_[No, don't come, Keine, you're staying her to look after Suika and the rest.]_

_[B-But…]_

_[I'll go, Hakutaku.]_

_[…]_

_The others looked on in worry as the Lunarian Brain followed suit as well, they did not know her motive but if even she was going…_

_[Then, I will go to, master!]_

_..  
_

_[…]_

_Slowly, more and more people stood up, running towards the growing entourage heading towards the border, they too remembered the most important thing to them. It was a wake up call, courtesy of Ibuki Suika and each of them smiled warmly at Suika as they passed her.  
_

_[I am the Mistress of Fate, not one to bow down to fate. Let's go Sakuya, Rumia!]_

_[FEH… you can't control me…]_

_[Yes, as you wish.]_

_[I wanna go too, Onee-sama!]_

_[If Remi is going, there is no reason for me, -coughs- to stay as well. Meiling, you stay here to help them.]_

_..  
_

_[Then, let us go, Shanghai, Hourai.]_

_..  
_

_[This is a scoop, Gensokyo Residents going against Armageddon!]_

_[Aya-sama, I shall accompany you as well, howl~]_

_..  
_

_[Y-Yasaka-sama… I too, I wish to…]_

_[Let's go, Sanae. If the Devil is going, so shall the gods.]_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_All of them, differing in their thoughts, beliefs, philosophy and way of life are united…_

_How is this possible… you ask?_

_Everyone of them only and will always only have one place they call home, one person who they all respect, confide, love and believe in._

_The land, called Gensokyo, the place which encompasses all, empowers all and accepts all… the land where even the weakest can survive, where the strong is just a title…_

_Where traditions go on, where the youkai roam and where man is at his most creative.._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_And the one who looks after all this land, the one who has faced everyone of them, defeated everyone of them, accepted everyone of them, understood everyone of them and finally, had forgiven everyone of them…_

_.._

_ ..  
_

**_Hakurei Reimu_**

* * *

_…_

_…_

_…._

_[Hey, what are you doing?]_

_[? I'm praying…]_

_[Praying?]_

_[Mm mm! The Shrine Maiden taught me how to pray! Wanna pray too! She says we pray when we are in trouble!]_

_[mm.. okay, teach me how to pray then!]_

_[Okay! Okay! Repeat after me…]_

_..  
_

_..  
_

_[Spirits, listen to my wish, my selfish wish, my wish… just a simple wish…_

_I beg you… beg of you to lend me your strength… lend your almighty strength for to me…_

_I beg of you… to listen… to hear… my, selfish wish…_

_Put trust in spirits… put trust in humans.._

_Have faith in my faith…_

_Have strength in my strength…_

_Lend me your strength and I shall lend you mine…_

_Hear my prayer and I will hear your prayer…_

_Let me feel your pain, your joy and your sadness and you shall hear mine…_

_..  
_

_…_

_..  
_

_I serve the spirits…_

_I have faith in the spirits…_

_I draw strength from the spirits…_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_As I serve you… so do you…_

_So please… listen to my prayer… listen to my wish…_

_Grant me with your presence… _

_Grant me with your strength…_

_Let my spirit…_

_Let my soul…_

_Be part of you…_

_Be part of your strength…_

_So…_

_I offer this humble prayer…_

_Lend me your strength,_

_Spirits of my faith…_

_Lend me your strength.]_

* * *

_.._

_..  
_

When the Moon's power even rival the Suns…

When the Chosen one searches for her answer…

Gensokyo will be ripped apart:

When Armies March against one another…

When the greatest test her limits…

When one cannot draw boundaries no more…

When even the ground revolts against man and humans alike;

..

..

Hope may be lost.

But remind yourself,

That Hope is eternal;

..

Echo my name,

Echo her name…

Draw strength from her, just like you draw strength from me…

..

When a River is born amidst of the Chaos…

When wind brings salvation…

When a Dragon Awakens from her slumber…

When the boundaries of one another's heart is broken,

When ones' Strengths are everyone's Strength…

..

And…

When hearts are connected…

When their wishes are heard by me…

Call My Name:

The Chosen Hakurei…

* * *

_..  
_

…

I was drifting, drifting in darkness… I felt so much pain in my body that I just wanted to sleep… I could feel that the two of them were beating on me frantically but I was too tired to care.

I… I really felt like dying there and then…

I had failed, I had failed Gensokyo and everyone else… Yukari had won… was my determination and will not enough or… was I truly wrong…

Was her way of remaking Gensokyo the right way? Was it… the right way for us to end this? For all our memories, of her memories of Gensokyo to be destroyed just like this?

I… I don't know anymore…

Memories, will forever be within us… so it is okay, to just destroy them when… when the time is right?

Is that what you meant Yukari? Do you mean, all my struggles were in vain… all the people's efforts… from living their lives up to this point… was it all in vain?

..

Tell me, Great Hakurei Spirit… was it, all in vain? Was our life worthless, to be thrown away and discarded just like this?

..

Please… would you tell me…

..

[ugh…]

The pain was overpowering… she had struck me in so many places I could not count… my consciousness was fading as well… b-but I, do not want to leave just yet… No, I must not…

Not when… when this is wrong… Oh, Yukari… can you hear me? What you are doing is wrong… Yukari…

This is… not the right way…. I know it is not!

..

So… will someone.. help me tell it to her… p-please?

..

* * *

_[Say, Reimu… how about you and I get married?]_

_[Eh… You're a vampire, I'm no blood doll…]_

_..  
_

_[Reimu, Reimu, Marisa came to play! Ahah~]_

_..  
_

_[here's your tea, Reimu…]_

_..  
_

_[Hmph… so you're here again, Hakurei?]_

_..  
_

_[… what do you want, Red-white? Get out of here… Marisa being here is awfully rude.]_

_..  
_

_[A Shrine Maiden is supposed to gather faith, is that not right?]_

_..  
_

_[Say, Reimu!]_

_[Reimu!]_

_[REIMU!]_

* * *

_..  
_

_..  
_

Voices, I hear voices calling my name and I opened my eyes wide to see that the darkness is ebbing around me. The voices of my friends, the others who have gave me so much strength…

Everyone, who like me loves Gensokyo with their hearts… please… just lend me your strength… Yukari, you can hear this, can't you? This, is why you are wrong…

Even if it seems hopeless, even if it seems like the dawn will never break.

As long as one is not alone, there will be another day…

Yukari… can you hear me?

..

I slowly spoke what the beginning of my prayer… the prayer I wanted Yukari to hear…

* * *

_..  
_

_.  
_

_[… eheh…]_

_Moriya Suwako, invisible to all, looked to her companion and she asked her once more._

_[… what have you done throughout all of this?]_

_[I've always been watching, nurturing and believing in all of you… that's all.]_

_[That's not enough!]_

_[… Ahaha… that is enough… do you, put your faith in her? Do you trust her, Moriya.]_

_[…]_

_..  
_

_[I, I always do… she is, someone special…]_

_..  
_

_[Yes… and let me tell you this…]_

_[?]_

_[As long as this land remains, mark my words… the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, never falls.]_

_[… never… falls?]_

_[… The Hakurei Shrine Maiden, never falls… I… I have to go.]_

_She smiled at Moriya Suwako before she rose to the air and laughed lightly._

_[So finally, you call my name, Reimu.]_

_.._

_ ..  
_

* * *

_..  
_

**_[HaKuRei]_**

**_..  
_**

* * *

_.._

_..  
_

_[…I…]_

_I licked my dry lips before trying to say something. The others were right, arguing would get us nowhere and I was about to apologize when I heard the sound of a bell twinkling._

_[Eh?]_

_The others heard it as well and they looked around for the source._

_[D-Did you hear that?]_

_[Yea… w-what was it…]_

_..  
_

_But then, there was a flash of light that blinded all of us and when I recovered, I saw something incredible. In all of my years in Gensokyo from the first incarnation to now, where I am known as Hieda no Akyu, I had not seen something as stunning as this… I had heard legends of this… but had never seen it in person._

_The Hakurei Border, normally dull and colorless was radiating lights that mirrored the colors of the rainbow, it was a soothing light that made me feel comfortable just looking at it. It seemed to be removing all of my worries and negative feelings just by shining at us. _

_I felt my shoulders relax and the tension disappear from my body. My anger too was dissipated by just looking at it… how miraculous was that?_

_..  
_

_It was recorded at the formation of the Great Hakurei Border, the sky shone with rainbow colors which we now call the Aurora… but this, if this is the sight that greeted my ancestors, this is not the Aurora at all… this is something different, something magnanimous, something powerful and peaceful showing her hand…_

_..  
_

_And as I stood up, so did the others who were just a minute ago arguing with me. Now we walked as one to meet the others, the group who wanted to leave and help her, Reimu…._

_I felt guilty raising my voice over such trivial matters and as I was about to speak, I was once again bowled over by the scene that greeted me._

_I heard whispers from them, chuckling and sighing as the rest of us looked on in disbelief._

_..  
_

_[That's Reimu for ya…]_

_[mm… Reimu, you did it again…]_

_..  
_

_The approaching tide of doom was itself being engulfed, this time by a barely visible wave of light that came from the border, moving swiftly towards us._

_Wherever the light shone the destruction that was wrought on the line was undone, returning it to it's previous form… the beautiful land we call our home was slowly returned to us, more magnificent than before._

_I could see the lush green fields, the towering and thick forests as well as the crystal clear lakes and streams that dotted the land._

_It was as if no one had touched the land before, no plough had dug through it's virgin earth._

_It is as if we were transported back in time, back to the time where neither Man nor youkai exists…._

_..  
_

_[…]_

_I paused and reflected for a moment as the red tide of death disappeared and the wave of light washed over us. I felt a tugging in my heart as I heard a voice whisper into my ear._

_[Have courage my dear…]_

_It sounded unfamiliar and yet familiar to me. It was someone that had spoken to me before, but despite probing through my memory, I did not remember her… which is impossible… I… I remember everything, don't I?_

_As the wave of light touched the Hakurei Shrine, it burst into a brilliant pillar that shot skywards, stopping only when a few meters above us and exploding, showering the sky and blinding us again._

_..  
_

_[!]_

_Then, I could see her again, Reimu, as she floated, seemingly weightless above us and I raised my voiced and shouted, a shout that was echoed by many others as they cheered once again._

_..  
_

_[REIMU!]_

* * *

_.._

_..  
_

_[WHY! WHY!]_

_I screamed in defiance as I watched, powerless as my plan became undone in front of my very eyes._

_I tore at my hair, gnashed my teeth and futilely tried to stop the wave of light that was destroying my master plan effortlessly._

_..  
_

_WHY, WHY MUST SHE ABANDON ME NOW!_

_[WHY, WHY MUST YOU? YOU WERE BEHIND ME ALL THIS TIME WEREN'T YOU?]_

_I screamed out loud while sticking my head through a gap to glare at the one that must have summoned her, no one else could possibly summon her but her, the only living Hakurei in existence._

_I grabbed her lifeless face and shook her vigorously, demanding an answer._

_..  
_

_[YOU CALLED HER, DIDN'T YOU? HOW? HOWWWW!]_

_Slapping her repeatedly I screamed my anger as I formed bullets to intercept the wave, only to see them disappear into nothing. _

_I can never hope to match her power… BUT WHY. WHY MUST SHE ABANDON ME NOW!_

_..  
_

_[TELL ME, TELL ME! YOU DIDN'T STOP ME BEFORE! YOU DIDN'T! SO WHY NOW! WHY? IS IT DUE TO HER? WAS SHE THE CAUSE? AM I NOT GOOD ENOUGH FOR YOU!]_

_There was no response but I did not expect one, not from her… not after I had known her for as long as I had lived. She never answers, she never speaks… but she is there, I knew it. _

_I saw to it, I acknowledged it and I saw to it… she, is there… always have been and always will be watching over me, watching over her… watching over everyone._

_I did not know what she wants, what she gets from this, what her goal is… all I know, is she is there, she is watching and she… for the longest time…_

_Never interfered…_

_.._

_..  
_

_[WHY WON'T YOU ANSWER ME? SPEAK TO ME! ANSWER ME!]_

_She never interfered before, NEVER, in no account would she manifest, appear before anyone even when it seems the world is going to be destroyed._

_She is just a watcher, never a player… she never takes sides… SO WHY! WAS IT HER? WAS IT!_

_..  
_

_[IS IT HER? IS SHE SPECIAL? IS SHE SO SPECIAL TO YOU?]_

_I slapped Reimu again and I gloated as her head flopped lifelessly to the side. Look at her, helpless in my hands and half-dead, why will she favor her? Why? Is it her? Or is it someone else?_

_[WELL, LOOK AT HER! COME AND GET HER!]_

_I laughed again as I repeatedly slapped and kicked Reimu, hearing barely audible moans and winces from her badly bruised face._

_Savior of Gensokyo? I BEG TO DIFFER, SHE'S JUST A BEATEN UP BITCH!_

_[WELL? TELL ME! IS IT HER? WHY? YOU HAVE FORSAKEN ME, HAVEN'T YOU? HAVE I GONE TOO FAR? AHAHAHA]_

_It did not make sense to me, why must she favor her? Was she that important? Is she that powerful? More powerful than me? Does she has something different that I do not have?_

_WHAT? TELL ME, WHAT!_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[…]_

_I calmed down suddenly as a thought entered my mind._

_[… so, she is special… huh?]_

_I spoke so softly that I am surprised I even heard myself. There was only one thing left to do… nothing else is left, not after she… she took sides._

_So, I am in the wrong, am I?_

_..  
_

_[…Reimu….]_

_I smirked as I dropped her and I watched as she plummeted down from the sky like a pigeon who has her wings clipped._

_[DIE.]_

_Opening a gap below her, I prepared for her the most vicious way for her to die. She will die by being torn apart, piece by piece till there is nothing left of her… Ahaha… AHAHAHA!_

_..  
_

* * *

_..  
_

_..  
_

I…It hurts…

I could only feel pain as I ended my prayer… unlike the previous times, I could no long sense energy flowing through me as I prayed for power from the spirits around me… have they, abandoned me too? Was I… not strong enough after all? Was me and my friend's will not strong enough?

..

I felt myself being lifted up and struck repeatedly, each hit making the next seem less painful as the fog that clouded my mind made it harder and harder to feel or think about anything.

I am going to die, I know it… this is the end…

I heard someone screaming but now, I could not even decipher what she was saying, it was like hearing something from a badly tuned radio… I could hear her… but not understand her.

The flurry of pain from being hit intensified and I felt my body become limp from the assault… but I felt no pain at all… just numbness… I knew my body was shutting down and I, in a way welcomed that… it felt more peaceful that way… I could probably see the others in the afterlife… I have never welcomed death like how I did now… it will ease my suffering, my grief and my sadness…

..

..

Spirits… it's okay… you can take me… I… I have failed…

..

..

Then, I felt my body dropping… dropping perhaps to my death… ah, so it would be quick…

I struggled to smile but it just hurts so much that I gave up and waited for it… it might not be painless but… but why do I care now…

Good bye… everyone…

And…

I felt tears in my eyes and I opened my mouth, meaning to say I'm sorry but all that came out was a small croak.

I'm sorry… Suika… Marisa… I… I…

..

* * *

..

_[Courage, Reimu.]_

_..  
_

* * *

_..  
_

I heard a voice call and the next moment was just a blinding flash of light and the feeling of being lifted in the air as I felt energy surging through me again.

[?]

I… I…

..

[… w-what happened?]

I asked myself as I looked at myself in disbelief, it was like I was never attacked, had never gone through the ordeal that threatened to break me and as I looked around, I was overcame with relief and joy at seeing Gensokyo restored to it's former glory.

I could take in the sight all day, it was that beautiful and breathtaking…

Somehow, somehow Gensokyo was saved… who had done it? Who had saved me?

[….?]

I felt two tugs on my shoulders and I looked down to see the two fairies, both looking very cheerful reaching out and poking my cheeks.

[h-hey, stop that you two…]

I laughed and I realized how long it had since I truly laughed. The ordeal might have only taken a few hours but it felt like a lifetime… now, it was like a burden had lifted off my back and I breathed in relief. It felt good, like I was alive again as I cuddled the two of them in my arms.

..

..

[W-Where's… Yukari…]

I could not see her, where was she? The last I saw her… or the last that I thought I saw her was when she… was…

[about to kill me…]

I lowered my head and bit my lip, it hurts to know the truth. Yukari was truly about to kill me… but what happened to her? Where… is she?

..

[… !]

I gave out a cry as all of a sudden, I felt my body seizing up and I hugged myself in pain. Something… something… was wrong… I… I…

I felt tremendous pain and I dropped from the sky despite my two companions trying desperately to keep me afloat. W-What was happening? I… I can't…

[… Ah!]

As I dropped, I felt something drop from between the pockets in my sleeves despite my fading consciousness and my eyes opened wide when I saw what it was.

[NO!]

It was Marisa's Hakkero and I frantically tried to grab it as I fell towards the earth. I just did not want to lose it, so intent was I that I did give a further thought of what might happen next and what I could do… I just wanted to retrieve the Hakkero, the precious thing to Marisa despite my fading consciousness.

As I reached out to it, I heard a swooshing sound and the next moment, I found myself in the arms of someone.

..

..

[Yo, Thanks for holding that on for me, Reimu… appreciate it, ze!]

* * *

..

..

_[Marisa! MARISA!]_

_I heard someone call out and I immediately ran towards the approaching figure from the sky. We saw Reimu dropping from the sky and although one of the tengu sped off to catch her, someone else was there before her. A person so quick that she was a blur till she sped towards the Shrine and the telltale signs of the stars blazing behind her was seen._

_[Marisa!]_

_I called out to her and I swore I saw her waving at me. This is wonderful! Gensokyo is saved again and Marisa and Reimu were reunited! Is there something that could be better?_

_..  
_

_[Yo! How's everyone!]_

_She grinned as she hovered above us, riding her favorite broom, Starlight as she cradled Reimu in her arms. Both of them looked tired and who could blame them. One had just saved Gensokyo and the other no doubt had a tough time with Yukari…_

_[You're looking torn up there, Suika.]_

_She remarked as she finally stopped near Suika._

_[shuddup…]_

_Suika shouted back at her but she was in no mood to fight, we all could see that as she struggled to get up. This was the moment Suika had been waiting for, her reunion with Reimu._

_Suika really loved Reimu, something that we all experienced firsthand when Suika would risk her life and limb for her._

_[Reimu, see that? It's Suika… c'mon… I know you're tired but you should at least talk to her.]_

_Marisa grinned in concern as Reimu seemed to be in a daze, was the ordeal so tough on her?_

_..  
_

_[M-Marisa… Suika…]_

_She managed to croak as she held Suika's hand. Suika seemed a little lost for words as she grabbed on while we gathered around them._

_[…Reimu? Don't talk… you're, you're tired right… ahaha… you can rest, Reimu… don't try to talk if it's too tough for you.]_

_It was too late when I sensed that something was wrong. She was too weak, I should have known when I saw how careful Marisa was with her._

_[Yagokoro!]_

_I shouted for her but I could hear Reimu coughing as she told Suika and Marisa._

_[I-I love you… Suika, Marisa… ahaha…]_

_[Reimu?]_

_[Reimu!]_

_[Sorry… I-I'm sorry…]_

_..  
_

_[Reimu?]_

_[Reimu?]_

_[REIMU!]_

_[NO, REIMU!]  
_

* * *

**Author's Note: No, there will be an update after this.**


	42. Chapter 42

The Shrine of Gensokyo: Gensokyo No Ginja

**_Chapter 42: Judgment_**

**_..  
_**

Original Concept by: ZUN & Shanghai Alice

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Oh, the ride is not over yet!**

* * *

..

..

[…]

I walked alone, slowly through the deep mist. I wondered where was I, why I was here but I... .slowly realized that actually, it does not matter why I am here, where I must be here…

I just know that I must be here… that is all.

For as I am Hakurei Reimu, Hakurei Reimu must be here.

Slowly making my way forward, I held my breath at witnessing the grandeur of the Sanzu River again. I've visited this place a few days ago, although it felt like years now.

[… It's beautiful.]

I had appreciated its beauty before but it seems… different now. Maybe I was different, my thoughts and beliefs molded me to view it differently.

[….]

The weight on my shoulder was gone as well; I felt more relaxed and more at ease with the world. It feels… fulfilling yet… it makes me feel a little disappointed to say the least.

It is the opposite of what I expected, I had expected myself to be happy, to be glad that I am free of my duties now that… I've passed on to the other side…

[… I am being… silly, it's all over now… I have nothing to regret about, nothing to be sad about… I… did it, I saved Gensokyo.]

Yes, I did save Gensokyo and I… I did keep my promise to Suika; I saw her face frozen in shock as my strength failed me.

[… stop… j-just stop…]

I wanted to cry, I feel saddened and helpless knowing that I left Suika behind. Suika… alone to fend for herself… and so many things that could happen to her after my passing.

Would she be able to take it? The pressure of being the Shrine Maiden? I don't know… I do not even know whether she would be willing to take on the role or would she even… even be strong enough to live through the rest of her life…

..

..

[…]

I clutched myself in worry; I did not know what to do. My life… it has ended, surely it has and yet I am not free from my worries and my worldly desires…

I wanted to see them again, all of them… anyone of them again… But it is too little too late, I feel regret, anger and happiness all at the same time.

I regretted not doing more for them, not telling each and every one of them I loved them… I… I wished I did…

I feel anger too, of not being able to be stronger… I could be able to stop her… stop Yukari and perhaps this would not have happened, no one would be hurt…

And… in a twisted way, I am happy, happy that I am finally free of my responsibilities, I have done all I can, all I believe I could have done if someone else was placed in my shoes.

I clutched my head furtively, reminding myself that no, it was selfish of me to think this way… not when the rest of them…

[… I… I don't know what to do…]

Or what to think anymore for the matter… I did not want to be faced with this predicament at all… I… all I wanted to was…

..

..

[… what did you want really, Reimu?]

I looked up and I saw Komachi, the death god looking at me from her gondola as she smiled grimly at me.

[W-was I talking out loud?]

[… Nah, we get that all the time, ya know? C'mon… it's your turn…]

She bit her lip as she ushered me on to the titanic. It felt odd, a little nostalgic and at the same time a sense of dread overcame me as I sat down on the gondola. It is the natural response for a person to feel fear when death faces you in the face.

Death itself, for no doubt it was her, Onuzuka Komachi pushed off from the bank and started rowing down the Sanzu River. She was not her usual chatty self and I know, I could tell that Komachi was feeling the strain of ferrying me and I apologized to her.

[I… I'm sorry…]

[…]

She paused for a while, considering her words as she reached towards me and pat me on the head.

[… Nah…]

She smiled; a very forced one as her grip on her scythed strengthened; so much so that you could practically see groves made on her scythe from the pressure.

[… I knew it… ya know? All along… that… well, you'll be my last customer for the day ya... You know, nothing is free in this world yea? Ahaha]

Komachi laughed awkwardly as we went further and further into the Sanzu River. The mist was so thick now that I could barely see anything at all. It was like I was reaching the end of my journey.

As we came from nothing, we in turn return to nothing…

[… Ya know…. It's a really busy day today… for everyone, huh? I r-really wanted to help…]

Komachi, her lip trembling, pushed herself harder as I moved closer to her. Even a death god is human or at the least, have human feelings and emotions.

[… Miss Komachi…]

I whispered softly to her as she kept speaking to herself, making idle chatter about nothing in particular.

She was running away from something and I for one, knew what it is…

[S-stop… please…]

I touched her and she riled away from me, fear in her eyes as she stared at me while I just, looked down on the floor sadly.

[… I-I know… I'm sorry…]

[… I… It's not fair… I, I never wanted you to see me like this… ya know?]

Komachi, she sat down on her gondola and sighed, all the while looking away from me.

[I'm the death god, you know? It's a job… I have to… do it…]

Komachi's lip trembled as I too, turned away, unable to look at her anymore.

..

..

It was horrible; words could not describe how I felt then.

I felt bad for Komachi, whose job hurts her when she makes friends. Everyone, including youkai, who have long lives will in the end meet her and be ruthlessly ferried across for her judgment.

I say so with much hesitation on my side… … no matter how much wisdom I gather, how much knowledge I know… nothing can prepare me to understand her, someone likely immortal and who has gotten much more wisdom, worldly knowledge and pent up frustration as her.

No one, perhaps maybe the Yama herself can relate to that.

A death god must be ruthless in her tasks, not shedding a tear, not allowing her emotions, her ties with the mortal world, a world that she has lost all ties with, to interfere with her work.

Like me, I wonder if she had a choice in the matter… was she willing to take into the role? Or was she… like how I was initially, born into the role of the ferryman?

Unlike me however, Komachi she, she has no choice in the matter. It is her job, her job and her tasks not to let emotions get the better of her…

..

[There is no… helping it, huh?]

Komachi swallowed nervously as she stood up again, this time she seemed determined as she hugged me.

[… But, somehow… it seems odd, ya know? That you'll be the last… I mean, last of my shift today. Ahaha…]

Komachi laughed as she started to push forward again, going deeper and deeper into the Sanzu River with me.

* * *

..

..

[… we Death Gods, are to bring you to the judge ya know… …]

[Shiki-sama is going to be the one to judge you, before she passes you to the other judges… Shiki-sama and I are responsible for Gensokyo in General, I'm sure you know that, right?]

I nodded and Komachi smiled a little sadly at me.

[I've been here all of my life… seeing people go from time to time… But not people I know, unless it's youkai but that's rare too… This… is my first time, Reimu… I-I've never had a friend… I've never had to ferry a friend across…]

Komachi paused for a moment before she shrugged and confessed to me.

[I've considered you a friend, Reimu, that's why I got so emotional… AHAHA… you probably don't think of me … as a friend… I'm a Death god, we death gods, don't have friends.]

She smirked at me but I shook my head, rebutting her.

[No, you're my friend…]

[… … Thanks. Thou it's probably too late to ask you that, huh?]

Komachi smirked again, rubbing her nose as she sighed while looking around.

[Guess… this is it…]

[…]

Komachi suddenly stopped as she placed her scythe down and donned a large black hood. She was the Death God now, embodiment of death and I sat in front of her, trying hard not to run away in fear.

I paused as I stood up, there was nothing in sight and I felt butterflies in my stomach. This was it. I knew it, deep inside me I dreaded this part of the journey, where I would know the truth.

How I was about to be judged and how many of my sins I had not atoned for…

I recalled the passage I had read before, so many years ago.

..

**_The Sanzu River, the place where those who could not pay the Ferrymen, is thrown to be eaten rather than be judged._**

_..  
_

I… am not about to be judged after all…

[…]

[L-Listen Reimu, this isn't what you think it is.]

Komachi was panicking, reading the expression I deemed unreadable, the expression everyone has when they are face to face with death.

My death however, was not going to be pretty…

[… Miss Komachi… I, I don't want you to get your hands dirty… I don't want to burden you…with this. I… don't want you to… remember that you…]

I stopped and smiled.

[Thank you, Miss Komachi… for being here with me, in my final journey.]

I stood at the edge of the gondola and jumped, certainly into my death into the Sanzu River.

* * *

..

..

[Gee, Reimu… you're such a hassle.]

But my legs did not touch water, when I landed, instead of a splash I heard the sounds of bells ringing, jingling about as I walked a few steps into the otherwise solid ground.

W-what is happening? Was I not meant to drown in the Sanzu river? Why?

[I… didn't I not have enough… to pay for the passage, Miss Komachi?]

[I'm a pretty cheap ride ya know? Ahahaha… But man, I've never served a customer like you, Reimu. Look closely.]

She smiled as with a wave of her hands, the mist that clouded my view of the Sanzu River slowly parted. What I saw made my knees weak and I fell down, stunned and amazed.

Instead of water in the Sanzu River, it was overflowing with coins. The gondola was not travelling in water, but instead in coins.

..

[… Shows how much you're missed, huh, Reimu? I've never seen something like this, ever. The people love you, Reimu… your friends and all those that you don't know the name of… everyone misses you… It's like Gensokyo itself mourns you.]

Komachi jumped from the gondola and took a fistful of coins and dropped them down, showing her significant this is to her and to me.

[You're a pretty rich person, Reimu, to get this haul even when you died. Ahaha.]

[… Everyone…]

I cried again, unsure what to say or what to do when faced with such a predicament. It should be something I am thankful and joyful for but it made me feel even sadder and hurt.

I… everyone…

[… Look, foreign currency… now that the Yen is strong I could probably use some of this. Reimu, you got people who miss you on the other side too…]

Komachi pat my shoulder before helping me up and drying my tears.

[Now, don't cry anymore. It's something to be happy about. You should know, memories of someone special and important to you never fade… You did your best, ya know? It's time, to move on.]

She pointed at a general direction and in the distance, I could see a pathway, lined with golden and black tiles.

[Shiki-sama is waiting for you…]

Komachi looked away before she jumped back to the gondola, leaving me still looking at the pathway, the path where I will have to face the ultimate judgment.

[… Thank you, Miss Komachi… again, for… being with me.]

[For your final journey eh?]

I started but I nodded too, it was the truth. This was probably going to be my final journey.

My knees were weak and I was trembling, I feared the worst but… it was what made me human.

Facing my fears, facing my distrust, facing my own beliefs, questioning and proving them without a doubt.

This, is what my journey in life was about.

Now, it is time for the answer… I wanted an answer… an answer to my journey…

No matter how harsh it is.

[I'll go to Gensokyo now, yours is the last I have to ferry today…]

Komachi turned and slowly disappeared into the remerging mist as I trudged towards the path, wading through the sea of coins slowly.

Here, I am no one, I am not the Hakurei Shrine Maiden nor was I Hakurei Reimu.

I am just another person, weak and helpless waiting for the ultimate judgment…

..

..

* * *

..

As I walked slowly, the mist parted again and soon, I saw what awaited me, a grand hall built in the middle of seemingly nowhere and the person, sitting on the imposing judge's stand was the Yama of Paradise, Yamaxanadu Shikeiki.

She was preoccupied with paperwork but the moment I stepped into the court, a pair of doors slammed shut behind me as the open air-court enclosed itself, trapping me within.

[I have been expecting you, Hakurei Reimu.]

She slowly looked up and there was no trace of her any familiarity in her eyes.

This is her line, her profession and what she has excelled for as long as she serves the court.

[… Yes…]

I knelt down in front of the yama, what else could I do in the face of the penultimate person that rules my fate?

Everyone, upon reaching the end of their life will meet the Yama, who will judge one by their sins and their virtues…

[It seems you are willing to repent for your actions, whether it is your sins or your virtues. Very well, I shall announce to you the number of sins you have committed.]

Raising a hand, she made a scroll appeared in her hands and started reading out slowly and in detail what my sins were, from the date and the time to why and who it was committed to, the Yama-sama did not spare a single detail.

..

..

[On the Date of 16th August in the Year of 2008 In the Western Calendar, you are guilty multiple times in assaulting and harming many various youkai fairies without explanation, this is a separate crime from what you did to the Komeji Sisters and their various subordinates

On the Date of 8th March in the Year of 2009 in the Western Calendar, you are guilty multiple times in assaulting a Mouse Youkai…. …

On the Date of…]

..

..

As I heard all of them, I felt unsure of myself. Was all those crimes really committed by me? How…

I stopped myself before I could even ask that question, I should not dispute the Judge, not when… she has the final say… and I must put faith in her that she was right…

[…]

The Yama-sama paused for a moment before she looked at me, something akin to hesitation in her eyes.

[… you are different, Hakurei Reimu. You accept your fate and resist at that same time. By admitting your human nature and submitting to a higher order, you are repentant and not repentant at the same time. You wish for me to clarify your sins?

I accept that wish, Hakurei Reimu. It is, the least I can do, for you to rest in peace, regardless of the outcome of your judgment, I presume you would wish for that as well?]

A chance to know the right from wrong? I…

[yes, I would… like that. I would like to know, in the eyes of you, Yama-sama… whether my actions were right or wrong.]

The Yama, Yamaxanadu Shikeki with her ability to differentiate from right and wrong, would be able to tell me that.

It scares me sometimes, my wish to know the truth and now I trembled in fear and anticipation of knowing the basis and foundations of my actions.  
Would I be justified or… proven wrong?

..

..

[Would you, be able to handle the truth, Hakurei Reimu. Yes, it is a phrase that has been repeated over the ages but are you, truly prepared to handle the truth.]

[…]

[Yes, I am, Yama-sama… please, tell me.]

[Very well. I shall illustrate this to you, in the simplest way possible.]

The Yama stood up and walked in front of me, still kneeling on the floor before waving a hand in front of her.

[This, shall stand for your sins and this, shall stand for your virtues.]

Two books, one white and one black appeared in front of her.

[ Every action you do, every decision you make is a cause and effect for other things in the world, this is regardless you are or are not affected it. As others would put it, everything happens for a reason.

Your actions can be a virtue or a Sin when viewed differently. What we are concerned is not the amount of sins nor virtues you gathered. It is, in fact the amount of Sins weighted against the amount of Virtues accumulated against your actions.]

She paused before sighing.

[One may have many acts of sins but if those sins are reflected only in the sake of others, the virtues accumulated will weigh more than the Sins. Likewise, a person with many virtues to a selected few may find himself being burdened with more sins due to his treatment.

Only we, the Yamas can view the world in all of it's perspectives. Are you still willing to find out the truth, Hakurei Reimu, no matter how harsh reality is?]

She looked at me, her face haunted and serious and I nodded to her.

[yes, regardless of the cost.]

..

..

[You, are truly different from others, Hakurei Reimu. You neither seek repentance nor do you justify your claims. You just want closure, am I not right?]

[Yes… Yama-sama… I wish to… know.]

She smiled and I felt myself relax a little, regardless of the truth… I would have the truth… and nothing else.

Only then, can I rest…

..

[Then, let the judgment, begin!]

* * *

..

_Hakurei Reimu, you are guilty of endless crimes, committed throughout your life, from taking the lives of youkai to interrupting the duties of a death god and even to resist judgment from a higher being. Do you or do you not deny those crimes?_

In front of my eyes, courtesy of the Yama-sama and her mirror, I saw myself as I was when I was young, perhaps fourteen to sixteen years of age.

I could only cover my eyes in horror as I saw myself killing and rendering so many fairies that had done nothing except act defensively to me intruding in their territory.

I am defending myself by saying this but perhaps the defensive attempt was aggressive to my younger self.

I do not know… I simply do not know…

Kneeling again, this time I prayed for forgiveness, I wanted forgiveness for my crimes, what I have done to them, taking a life without reason.

Nothing I could do would wash away my sins, I knew that. My hands were bloodied and as if proving it to me, I was drenched in blood almost instantly, the stench was so thick that I started gagging on the stench.

The smell was overpowering and when I tried to cup my mouth with my hands, I threw up almost immediately.

[!]

I tasted blood in my hands, it was everywhere and I spent the next few moments emptying the contents of my stomach.

[!]

When I recovered, the next thing I saw was an bloodied face peering at me in front of my knees.

The Yama spoke sternly at me while I struggled to even stop vomiting.

..

..

**[Do you imagine you have seen the depth of your crime, Hakurei Reimu?**

**Do you even begin to imagine or fathom the depths?**

**Do you think you can even share the same pain as them?**

**Do you think you can accept your life, taken prematurely like they have?]**

**..**

**..  
**

She questioned me as I knelt silently and I shook my head.

Not in shame or regret but in acceptance.

I accepted my crime, my sins and accept the knowledge that I will never understand their pain or their anguish or their feelings.

**[You are wise, Hakurei.**

**Knowledge can corrupt and destroy, yet humans and youkai alike crave knowledge.**

**Do they not know the deeper one search to quench the thirst and to seek the forbidden fruit of knowledge, the deeper one's innocence and purity is corrupted?**

**How many crimes, how many things would you sacrifice before knowledge, even if impartial is granted to you?]**

..

Hands, numerous of them pulled at me from the bloody depths, each one trying to pull me down, to join them in their ranks like I did to them

I was the one who sent them there, to the land down under… I am the perpetrator and now I have came full circle, the ending of the circle that was my life.

I came from nothing and I will return to nothing…

..

**[The more one seeks enlightenment, the more one seeks to justify oneself, the more one seeks the truth… the heavier the burden on your shoulders.**

**You know that well, do you not, Hakurei Reimu?**

**You, who was blessed with the talents and abilities of the Shrine Maiden of Paradise, a title that was conferred to you on your birth, was in turn cursed with the responsibility and tasks of the Shrine Maiden.**

**With those powers of yours, you have stained your own hands with the blood of others.**

**With your intuition you have saved the lives of others, or had you?]  
**

The Yama spoke coldly as she disappeared from the bloody pool and instead looked down on me as she sat on her judge's podium, which was situated far above me.

..

**[Hakurei Reimu, one do not know the future or the ultimate truth for a reason…**

**One cannot and should not be allowed to handle such burdens…**

**One with the power of seeing the truth will not be one that will be blessed…**

**Instead, one is cursed to endless despair.**

**No matter what the future holds, one will always have one single, solitary feeling that will enable one to last till the day of their demise.**

**That is, Hope. You do know that, Hakurei. Do you not?]**

She paused as I nodded my head.

..

[Likewise, the ultimate truth is not given nor granted to humans nor youkai…

One will not be able to accept the truth as it is…]

[Hakurei Reimu, you, are different.]

Yama-sama paused again and took a deep breath.

[You accepted the truth as it is, a simple thing, you would say… but your heart, it is pure, untainted like your soul.

Despite your hands being bloodied.

Despite you walking, wading through a pool of blood in your final journey.

Your heart and soul remains untouched, uncorrupted and is pure, full of hope and most importantly. You accept the ultimate truth as it is, you do not deny the truth, given to you as simple as it is in reality.]

..

[A lesser person would have raged, a person of higher up bringing would have reasoned with me, demanding the truth when it is already in front of them.

Acceptance of the unknown… that is the truth one must accept.

Even if it might not be the answer one is searching for, even if it is the easy way out… even if it goes against everything you believe in…

One, needs courage, to admit there is something in the world one cannot fathom.

One, must know the extent of one's abilities before one can judge oneself. For those, who strive to search for the truth… in life itself, one is merely testing one's limit, one's strength and one's weakness… for those, who are ready to let go, to accept the position they are in… is the ones who are truly ready to move on.

For those, who continue to pursue the truth, the end of the journey is forever and endless… for what must one give up for the truth?

And once they have obtained it… what is left for them?]

..

Yama-sama smiled, content with my actions as she continued.

[Knowing that one cannot fully understand and accepting it… Wonderful, truly wonderful! You are sincere and willing to repent and willing to shoulder the burden of your crimes.]

There was a blinding flash of light and the scenery was re-written in an instant. I was sitting in front of her as she produced a golden scale in front of me.

Her eyes twinkling, Shiki-sama showed me a lead weight that she dropped on one end of the scale.

..

[Hakurei Reimu.]

She spoke again but this time she is a little less formal, it seems like Yama-sama was enjoying herself a little.

[This, are your sins… notice their weight…]

Dropping it on the Golden scale, the weight made the scale crash heavily on the table.

[We shall commence the judgment, Hakurei Reimu…]

..

..

* * *

[Defendant Hakurei Reimu, on account of you acceptance of your crimes, bundled with your readiness to seek for forgiveness…

The weight of your crimes has decreased.]

Snapping her fingers, the weight shook a little and the scale rose up a little.

[Likewise, on account that it was indeed an act of aggression…

You were acting to save the innocent, that can be counted as a merit…

Yes, this is clearly the other party at fault, yet, you are not fully abscond from blame either…]

..

As I watched the scale tilted slowly upwards with each comment made by Shiki-sama as she scrutinized my past. It was… somewhat comforting yet intimidating to know that my fate was being determined in front of my eyes.

Yama-sama, is this what you mean by showing me the truth?

Was this the truth to my actions being displayed in front of me one by one?

I shivered; anyone in my position would surely do so as I came to understand the power she has in her grasp as well as her strong state of mind.

Anyone weaker would have buckled with the stress, gone insane with the pressure or abandoned the post..but not her, Yamaxanadu Shikeki, unlike Onuzuka Komachi was chosen to take on this role and she herself had the choice to refuse or accept this offer.

..

[It is just like you, Hakuei Reimu… or should I say, the nature of you humans to pay attention to others around you… rather than oneself. I would not be foolish to say that you do not know what fear is.

Indeed, someone who has faced you would be called fearless, to not wince in front of death is hard but you sit here, in front of me, pondering about me and my role in your life.

Truly magnificent.

Like many has mentioned before, one can never be fearless… like the truth, one must experience true fear to stand up to fear.

You, Hakurei Reimu is strong for the same reason you are weak. Your heart tells you the truth, just like how your heart crafts lies… You have faced Death in the face, the ultimate end to your existence and you have rebelled and subsequently overcame it.

Your feats are amazing in your own right, now is not the time to be concerned about me, Hakurei Reimu. Place not your concern in a person that is not worthy of the,

If you decide to burden yourself with the troubles of every single person you know, you will surely fall.

Just like the caterpillar emerging from it's chrysalis… it will never fly if one assist in it's struggle to escape.

Hakurei Reimu, serving and helping others is a merit yes but it might as well harm down. Do take heed of my warning.]

Yama-sama's gaze turned back to being stony and I bit my lip while my mind raced.

..

..

I… I truly do not know what the purpose of my life is now… I… really do not know.

[… was it, all for nothing, Shikeki-sama?]

[…?]

She looked up briefly but she still paid an eye to her mirror, snapping her fingers and prodding the scales as I asked her.

[was… what I did for nothing? Was… all the things I did, all the things I believed in… all the pain and suffering I went through… for nothing? I… help others because I wanted to… I served the Hakurei Maiden because I have to… that is what I wanted to do… so… is it for nothing?]

..

There was a long, agonizing pause that was broken when the Yama-sama laughed, a laughter that brought calm to me all of a sudden.

[Hakurei Reimu. That is something that can only be decided by your. You said it yourself, whether it is worth it… is not dependent on my judgment.

My judgment is solely on the issue of black and white. I view things as black and white and as such, am fit to decide which your virtues or your sins are. Regarding worth, only you yourself can decide. My warning; is only to be taken with a hint of salt.]

..

She took a breath and placed her mirror away as she smiled at me, something which I found… yet again to be strangely comforting to see.

[Was your decision right to return to Gensokyo? Would you have done more in the other world or would you have done more in Gensokyo. It is all up to your own reasoning. Do you feel you made a difference?

Was it worth it to save Rumia and not eliminate her?. Was giving Rumia a chance worth it despite the pain she cost you?

My task is not concerned with that.

Your task now, is to determine it yourself.

Face your heart, Hakurei Reimu and tell yourself. Did it matter, did you matter? By then, I hope you will be able to move on and forget about your past.

You accepted your sins… now you must accept your actions… do you or do you not accept them, Hakurei Reimu?]

..

[… I…]

I asked myself, was what I did important? Was I… necessary at all? Or was I just getting in the way, creating more hurt and more confusion just by my blind faith.

Did I ask myself, did they want salvation? Did they want to be safe? Would it not be wise to just… accept their death?

[… No.]

I shook my head suddenly and smiled, meeting the one that Shikeki-sama showed me.

[It was worth it. Everything… it was worth it.

Hope itself…]

I clapped my hands together and prayed the prayer that I had prayed for so long.

..

..

**[Spirits, hear my prayer… my simple, little and selfish prayer…**

**Lend me your strength and I shall lend you mine..**

**Lend me your faith and I shall lend you mine…**

**Just like how I draw strength from you, draw strength from me..**

**Please, spirits… hear my prayer… my simple and selfish people…**

**Just like how I served you… serve me…**

**Lend me your strength, spirits…]**

..

..

[If I can just rekindle hope, it is worth it… as if it is hope, Shikeiki-sama, it is the strongest asset one has…]

[… Truly, you are ready to move on, Hakurei Reimu.]

Shikeki-sama stood up and I followed suit. With a wave of her hands the golden scale disappeared and I stood face to face with her.

Raising her convincement rod, Shieki-sama muttered softly to me.

[Your judgment from the start has been decided. No matter the sins, no matter the virtues, each and every one judgment is the same. Accept your sins and virtues… for you will reap both sides of the coin.

The judgment has been reached. Do you or do you not accept the judgment, Hakurei Reimu.]

The yama-sama stared at me while I simply nodded my head.

[Yes, Shikeki-sama… I accept your judgment.]

* * *

**Author's Notes: This chapter is a little deep...but R&R!**


	43. Chapter 43

The Shrine of Gensokyo: Gensokyo No Ginja

**_Chapter 43: Their Combined Fate_**

**_.._**

Original Concept by: ZUN & Shanghai Alice

Written by: wrathie

* * *

_**Author's Note: My muse is crazy.**  
_

* * *

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[…no…]_

_ I moaned softly to as the realization of what happened hit home._

_Reimu is gone, she's gone… and I felt my knees weaken and I fell down in a swoon till Sakuya caught me._

_[No… NO!]_

_I screamed in defiance as I pushed all who was in my way, getting to Reimu, who was being held by a wordless Suika._

_No, not wordlessly, soulless Suika would be a better word as she just held Reimu limply in her hands, her eyes just staring at Reimu and barely breathing._

_[Suika, Suika!]_

_I called out to her and I slapped her in the face repeatedly._

_[It's not true right? Reimu is, she's fine right? She's just sleeping… Right? ANSWER ME!]_

_I screamed at Suika and it was agonizing and painful to watch as a solitary tear dropped from her eyes as she lowered and shook her head._

_[No…]_

_ .._

_[NO!]_

_Grabbing Reimu from her, I pushed her away before lightly slapping Reimu in the cheek, trying to rouse her._

_[Reimu, Reimu! REIMU!]_

_She was not responding, this is not true… No…_

_Her body is still warm.. she must be sleeping…_

_[Reimu, wake up… do not toy with me… Reimu! Reimu! WAKE UP, REIMU!]_

_My hands slowly stopped as there was no response from her and I slipped into denial… my mind and body numb._

_..  
_

_[this… is a joke right? Sakuya, where have Reimu hidden? This is a joke… I am not amused… stop with this affair… Sakuya?]_

_I pleadingly looked at Sakuya and she looked away, her eyes reflecting her emotions, confused and hesitant. She did not know what to say? But this, this must be some joke? She can't have died… she can't be…_

_[… I'm sorry, Mistress…]_

_Gently with her hands, she pried my hands away from her lifeless body but every ounce of my resisted her comfort._

_[NO! THIS IS A LIE!]_

_Stamping the floor in defiance, I looked to Suika and everyone else but all of them wore the same look on their face._

_[No… NO… NO!]_

_[STOP IT!]_

_.._

_..  
_

_A punch struck me across the face and I released Reimu, only for her to be caught by Suika, who was shedding tears even as she screamed at me._

_[J-Just stop it… Remilia… Stop it…]_

_She looked at me and I at her, I saw a reflection of myself in the oni, endless sorrow and disbelief and I hugged her tightly after she place Reimu on the floor again._

_[I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I'm sorry… I shouldn't… shouldn't have…]_

_[… mm… I know…]_

_I cried with her, together in each other's arms as we shared the same sorrow, the same lost and the same pain._

_Needless to say the rest were the same, we were devastated… Reimu, she really is gone…  
_

_My power over fate… what good is it, if I cannot prevent that? Was her fate… to advert fate… finally went against her?_

_Oh Reimu… Why?_

* * *

_..  
_

_I admit, I had not foreseen this turn of events at all…_

_Sitting at the corner of the room where they had laid Reimu to rest… quite literally, I watched as the people of Gensokyo came and paid their respects to her._

_Sitting at her sides were Suika and Remi… both of them were …devastated… words could not accurately describe the feeling of pain and anguish… it is like losing a member of the family only much much worst for them._

_For us youkai, who lives long lives… parting with someone can be very tough, made especially so when the person in particular was your savior and the other your only family for thousands of years._

_Likewise, I felt profound sadness and regret at not being able to do more…_

_The moment the skies cleared, I was euphoric and overwhelmed with relief at her being able to, once again overcome the darkness and evil of the world… When she returned, relatively unscathed with Marisa, I found myself beside myself with joy but perhaps… it is like they said…_

_One can never get both sides of the coin in a single coin-flip._

_To gain something… something else must be given up in exchange. This is true in dealing with magicks… take the Philosopher's Stone for example, my best artifact… … one who knows me know how much I have given up for that powerful gem…_

_[… like winning the battle… but losing the war…]_

_I remarked to the Lunarian Brain, who likewise was sitting with me, an unreadable expression on her face._

_[… yes. Perhaps. She was magnificent, one who can change and affect so many around her. I have not seen one like her in generations.]_

_She mused to herself before suddenly offering me a cup._

_[Here… drink away your sorrows…]_

_[…]_

_I looked at it for a moment, my health normally does not allow such substances to enter my body…_

_[… just… today.]_

_But I took it anyway, yes… now is the time to drink away the sorrows in one fell swoop._

_.._

_ ..  
_

* * *

_..  
_

_[… I'm sorry, Suika…]_

_I looked at the peaceful face of Reimu as I offered a prayer to her still form with Yasaka-sama by my side._

_[… You were brave, Reimu. You were, till the end.]_

_Yasaka-sama, with a grim smile on her face, stroked Reimu's face and kissed her forehead._

_[… Suika. If you need help don't hesitate to ask.]_

_I looked at Suika but it was obvious that Suika was not paying attention to anything. Her mind was elsewhere but her hand never once let go of Reimu's…_

_I felt envious again, Reimu had such a strong bond with Suika despite the many years of them being separate and it was the same case with Remilia Scarlet._

_She too was in a different world, her face was sullen and the confident smirk on her face was gone. It was like the world has ended but for the two of them… I'm afraid it really looked like it was the truth too.  
_

_[…]_

_I lowered my head and prayed for the Yama-sama to let Reimu ascend to heaven before I stood up and bowed to her._

_[… Thank you, Reimu… for helping me… and for, what you have done…]_

_I fought back tears before Yasaka-sama led me away._

_[Yasaka-sama…]_

_[yes, Sanae?]_

_[… can I… sometimes… come and help out at the Hakurei Shrine…]_

_[…]_

_It was something that was blasphemous but if I had Yasaka-sama's permission perhaps it would be fine._

_.._

_..  
_

_[… No.]_

_[… Please… Yasaka-sama. I want to.]_

_I looked at her again and asked, this time more firmly and she smiled and stroked my hair._

_[Only if you go there often… even if it is just to visit.]_

_She smiled at me and nodded._

_[Thank you.]_

_I meant what I said... I, I really wanted to... be friends with you again..._

* * *

_..  
_

_..  
_

_[… DAMN.]_

_I swore loudly at the backyard of the Shrine while I cursed my helplessness… I could not do anything, again… not even when I made up my mind to._

_[Mokou…]_

_Keine and Kaguya both hovered worriedly behind me while I took out my frustration on the surrounding rocks, crushing them with my bare fist._

_[Mokou, stop…]_

_[… No… I don't want to…]_

_[You'll hurt yourself…]_

_[I'm immortal!]_

_I spun around, anger in my eyes at the two of them, who flinched and looked down._

_[Reimu she…]_

_[What about Reimu?]_

_I spat venom with each line and although I felt bad for Keine and Kaguya, who were trying to calm me down, I could not help myself. I hate myself, I hate everyone… I hate Reimu… why would you not let me do anything, something? Why?_

_..  
_

_[She… wouldn't want anyone to feel that way…]_

_[HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!]_

_I snapped at the both of them and immediately regretted it as they shrank back in fear but still I could not help it… the anger is consuming me from the inside out._

_I WANTED TO TAKE REVENGE FOR HER!_

_[HOW WOULD YOU KNOW!]_

_[…]_

_They looked at one another and produced two little things that made my anger dissipate almost instantaneous._

_[…]_

_The two little fairies that were with Reimu, they sat on their palms as they looked at me, their wings fluttering weakly._

_[… they turned up a while after Reimu… she…]_

_Kaguya couldn't finish her sentence but Keine did, she had more experience after all._

_[… they wanted to see her… … but they seemed to know what happened too…]_

_[… I'm sorry…]_

_My anger subsided, I nodded my head and apologized to the two of them. They were right, Reimu wouldn't want us to do that, not for us to question ourselves..._

_The two little things, who now was flying around Keine , were proof of that. She had saved the two of them even when she was struggling to save herself… _

_Maybe she even sacrificed herself for them… Reimu she, just wanted to save Gensokyo… that's all… not giving a care about herself._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[… heh… she might be happier this way… huh…]_

_I asked the two fairies, who looked at one another before fluttering and landing on my shoulders, almost as if they were saying yes._

_[… …]_

_I sighed while looking down at Gensokyo, Gensokyo at it's most beautiful and I vowed that I would protect this land with all my power for all of eternity._

_[I'll do it for you, Reimu…]_

_[… I too.]_

_Keine stood beside me and held my hand when Kaguya she too slid beside me and shyly muttered._

_[I… If I can help too…]_

_[… who needs your help, feh.]_

_Shaking my head, I was actually… a little thankful… now that I and Keine had a reason to be happy, for the youkai and the humans now understood each other, even if only a little._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[… he'll be happy too, right, Keine?]_

_[… he will…]_

_Taking off her hat, the three of us just enjoyed the solitude for as long as we can._

* * *

_.._

_ ..  
_

_I looked on as the people of Gensokyo, both human and youkai came to pay respect to the Hakurei Shrine Maiden and I, invisible to all but one, sat on the roof with the other one._

_[…]_

_[… well… was this what you were expecting?]_

_I questioned her as I took off my hat. I wished I could pay my respect to her as well. For her to do the impossible, to be a vessel to her, of all things._

_Even when I was hoping for a miracle, that was by itself a miracle… That was no spell… it was an invocation to summon someone of a much higher plane than her and just to top it off, she pulled it off in the first try without any prior training or experience._

_The person whom I was asking the question to sat quietly as she looked down at the queue that was slowly getting bigger and bigger as the news spread. I could hear people crying out in disbelief and many more expressing their sorrows through their tears._

_..  
_

_[… well? You aren't going to tell me you didn't know now, are you?]_

_I growled at her when she suddenly floated up to a comfortable height above the shine. She held her arms out and smiled brightly, just like what Reimu did._

_[… the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, never falls… had you forgotten?]_

_[She's DEAD DAMNIT! DEAD! And no more of your riddles!]_

_[Calm yourself, Moriya.]_

_[Calm MYSELF?]_

_[You are frustrated, the Shrine Maiden serving you has not awaken, her eyes not seeing the truth… yet…]_

_[… … I know that… but so has yours…]_

_[…. There is still time, for both of us…]_

_She smiled warmly as I sighed in bitterness at this women getting the better of her._

_[One day, I will figure out what you mean… I mean it…]_

* * *

_.._

_ ..  
_

_…_

_[… damnit]_

_I swore as I drunk a cup of sake. This wasn't part of it at all, man this wasn't part of the plan at all…_

_[Marisa…]_

_I looked at Alice and Flan, Alice was stroking Flan's head while looking at Reimu's still form. Flan is still a little too young to understand death… meh, I was probably underestimating her, she's probably around 500 years old now._

_[… why is Reimu not moving?]_

_Probably not, she'd never seen someone die naturally I guess…_

_[she's… she's… gone to heaven…]_

_Alice tried to reassure her but heaven is not the right word to use._

_[Hell you mean, she went to hell.]_

_[Marisa!]_

_[To Vamps… going to hell is good, right Flan?]_

_[Mm? I don't know… is Hell fun? Is heaven Flan?]_

_Her innocence made us look at her for a while, unsure what to say before I burst out laughing._

_Man that Flan, she sure knows how to kill the mood…_

_[Who knows da ze… who knows.]_

_I remember the Yama's words and I took them seriously, now's not the time for me to die… not for some time at least…_

_.._

_ ..  
_

**[Well, we will see, Kirisame Marisa. You've placed a lot of burden on your shoulders… but your determination… it intrigues me.]**

..

..

_[… Well, looks like she's as good as ever, huh, Alice?]_

_Alice looked surprised but she nodded her head to._

_[Yes, she is as skilled and compassionate as always, is that not right, Shanghai?]_

_Shanghai nodded as she flew towards me, with a single touch I knew Shanghai was different and I looked at Alice, who was still patting Flan's head._

_Did she finally did it?_

_[… You've succeeded huh?]_

_I pat Shanghai's head but Alice shook her head, saying I was wrong._

_[You have to be corrected, Marisa, it is Reimu, she gave Shanghai and me… a new lease of life.]_

_[… as expected of her, ze… she's… always the one yea?]_

_I felt bitter, Reimu is awesome as always but that really made me… well, bitter and frustrated and unhappy and… god damn I'm pissed._

_It's just like the Yama said… am I just chopped liver? Am I just, the side kick? Man I'm a heroine too, I saved Gensokyo too… but Reimu… God damn her… she's not even rusty after so long, even after fourteen years she's still the best._

_…. What about all the training I did? Was it not worth anything at all?..._

_.._

_ ..  
_

_Gritting my teeth, I looked at the mini-hakkero, now hanging around my neck and I took a deep breath, ran out to the woods surrounding the Shrine and screamed loudly.  
_

_[REIMU, SCREW YOU!]_

_Repeatedly I shouted it out to vent my frustration._

_[SCREW YOU ZE! WHY HUH? YOU THINK IT'S FUNNY!]_

_She just left. AGAIN, what am I, the cleaner? Do I have to clean up this mess like what I did earlier? Huh?_

_[YOU'RE RUNNING AWAY AGAIN, HUH? HUH? ANSWER ME ZE!]_

_It's hard when everyone is depending on you ze, I knew that, I should know. I've taken that role for a long time after you went, Reimu. I know the pressure and all… but I knew too… the harder part was…_

_ Turning back, I saw Alice standing in front of me and she was struggling not to cry now that Flandre was sleeping peacefully at the Shrine._

_[… Marisa.]_

_[Don't you cry, Alice. Don't you dare. We're left behind again.]_

_[… Oh Marisa…]_

_She hugged me and I hugged her back, she's a strong girl, Alice… she always has been. She's always alone by herself, coming by herself from Makai and living here. She's a strong girl… like me, we must be._

_[We must be strong… it's hard to save the world ze… but it's even harder to live on without her… right?]_

_I grinned while releasing Alice. We'll have the harder task of rebuilding our lives after this. _

_She's good, isn't she? Shattering the Gensokyo we know, whether for good or worst I don't know…_

_.._

_ ..  
_

_[Just like her, don't cha think…to do things her way, without giving a care to anyone else, yea Alice?]_

_[… yes, it is just like her. Too like her, I am afraid to say… but it is not just her.]_

_[Yea…]_

_It's the other half of the team too, Yukari. She's gone… just like she said she will.  
_

_[… Well she is the one…]_

_[Behind the curtain, she can be evil… and she can be good, at the same time, is that not right, Marisa?]_

_[… yea]_

_I grinned and Alice shyly smiled back at me. The border team, huh? Suika coined that to describe the two of them a long time ago, when we were young, Alice was still a loner and Yukari didn't sleep that long…_

_Yea, that was the time._

_[… but we're the Magic team, right Alice?]_

_[Yes, and we still are.]_

_[… Not that it matters much.]_

_[Indeed]_

_We chuckled and I felt something lift of my heart. It's like what Satori told me before, my heart was burdened with something and by chatting honestly with Alice, it's like it was lifted off me._

_[I'll just do what's expected of me too. No matter what.]_

_[… and so will I, together with Shanghai, I must not let Reimu down.]_

_[Hell yea, we'll live for her too.]_

_[… Marisa you're living too much for everyone… ahaha]_

_Alice giggled but stopped when I pulled her hair._

_[hey, Marisa!]_

_[Uh huh? Well you're living too LITTLE for a person so you can't blame me, yea?]_

_[Marisa!]_

* * *

_.._

_..  
_

[…]

I stood behind of Yama-sama as she led me down a completely white hallway, I wonder what it meant… being all white and all.

[Hakurei Reimu. As I promised your judgment is behind these doors.]

[eh?]

On cue, two doors appeared behind her and I swallowed nervously.

[Regardless of your virtues and your sins, you will reap both the rewards and the punishment for your actions. Now, Hakurei Reimu. Choose your first destination…]

She stepped aside while the two doors beckoned to me. One was black and the other was white…

Upon resting a hand on the black door, my knees buckled and me falling on them as the sensation of pain I felt was too great. The pain was indescribable… and I felt tears forming in my eyes again from the intense pain.

..

[Hakurei Reimu, that is the sensation of the suffering you brought upon others… you shall experience all of them first if you enter this door.

Likewise, if you enter it second… you will experience them after the second door.]

She helped me up, before pushing me towards the other door.

[…]

This time, I was prepared and I braced myself before resting a hand on it as well.

[Ah…]

It was the opposite of the other door as expected… it was the feeling of peace and bliss… I felt all warm and fuzzy inside and a smile appeared on my face even after my hand left that door.

..

..

[Hakurei Reimu; that is the sensation of happiness, bliss and joy you brought upon others. Likewise you will experience them at your leisure.]

The Yama tapped her convincement rod in her hands before muttering to you.

[Hakurei, although time is of the essence for you, time is not the same for me. I will leave you here to decide your own fate. Choose wisely, Hakurei.]

With a nod to me and a last bow, which I returned, the Yama disappeared in a flash of blinding light, leaving me alone with the two doors and nowhere else to go.

[… so, this is it… huh?]

The judgment that was laid and given to me was different than what I had expected… instead of experiencing death and hell… it would be death and hell together…

[… did I ever believed in hell or heaven?]

I asked myself but I shrugged soon after, it was not for me to decide what lies after death…

[… lend me your strength, please… Great Hakurei Spirit… your servant… needs it…]

I prayed softly before I looked at the two doors in front of me. I could just make out, in my mind eye's what lies behind the two doors.

One, in which I would undergo suffering for the people I have hurt and killed… I would most likely go through what they felt at that time… it would be terrible but…

..

..

[… I would know… I would be stronger from the experience…]

Knowing how they felt, knowing why it hurt and know what hurts… might just tell me, why and how I could make amends…

I would be able to tell them that I do know what they went through… I would know how to appease them… how to… seek forgiveness… even if it is painful…

I shivered in the anticipation of the pain that I would be feeling from the experience but… the realization that I would learn from that is tempting too…

[…]

The other door would simply grant me peace and bliss, something which would be nice and something that I would appreciate, with the burden of my shoulders and the knowledge that I had indeed save gensokyo giving me peace, I could use the time to… pamper myself a little…

Even thinking that thought made me blush and hit myself in embarrassment and in shame.

I should never think of myself first… but… it is tempting..

I smiled a little but I knew that it too would make me complacent.

[… Although it might be nice… It'd would be nice if I can alternate between them… ahah…]

I laughed nervously while shaking my head. It is foolish of me, I do not own my fate here and neither can I control what is beyond those doors…

..

..

So… which door?

..

..

I asked myself this as I looked from one to another… it is indeed a hard decision to make.

Both doors granted possibilities to me… but it was the order that made me think hard on which one should I choose…

_[I will let you decide your own fate…]_

The yama's word suddenly echoed in my mind and I started suddenly.

Did I not admit that my fate is no longer in my hands? Was I not dead and in the hands of the Yama? Why… why do I still have the power to decide my own fate?

I pondered upon it for a moment and then…

..

_[Have strength, dear heart…]_

I heard a voice, a women's voice as I stepped forward, my hands trembling as I reached out to the door that was the one for me.

The door that gave me the chance to face my punishment but at the same time, accept my rewards… the door that was not there and yet was there at the same time.

..

..

[…]

At the space between the two doors, I grabbed the knob and swung the door open before stepping into the place that awaited me there.

It is like I said, it is the place that was for me, waiting for me and the place I should be now… I have chosen my fate… I will not have heaven nor hell… even if it is offered to me.

What I want to do, what I want to serve… what I want to experience, what I want to know… all of them, comes from the place and the realm that has both of them at the same time.

The place where it is not paradise nor is it hell, the place where I can feel joy as well as pain… the place where I can do good as well as do evil…

..

..

… would you care… to guess where it is?

I smiled softly and chuckled as the door closed behind me, the light from the place beyond the door blinding me.

Silly me… I could be here… all the time…

..

..

[… So, you have indeed found the door, Hakurei.]

I turned and saw the Yama looking and nodding at me from the slowly fading door. Her visage disappearing with it, I saw them smile and nod their heads.

[Although this is not unprecedented… Being able to traverse through this door, is defying fate itself.

Regardless… your sins and virtues shall be wiped cleaned from the moment on. Be mindful of your actions, Hakurei… we will see each other again.]

Before she faded from view however, I bowed to her and shouted.

[Thank you, Yama-sama… thank you… you have cleared my doubts… thank you…]

My heart felt lighter than before, it was like I said, I am no longer confused by who I am, what am I supposed to do any longer.

My actions, no matter what they were can not be justified by only me… in the end, at the end of the line… it belongs to both parties… all I can do, is to not falter in my resolve, in my decisions and to never lose sight of myself, my beliefs and what is right…

..

..

[…so now… what should I say? Thank you? Or.. I am sorry?]

* * *

**Author's Notes: The Proper Ending this is not!**


	44. Chapter 44

The Shrine of Gensokyo: Gensokyo No Ginja

_**Chapter 44: Epilogue, Or is It?**_

_**..**_

Original Concept by: ZUN & Shanghai Alice

Written by: wrathie

* * *

**Author's Notes: Yeah, I'm not sure if it is epilogue or the starting of an epilogue**

* * *

..

..

[…]

Feeling someone's hand on mine, I slowly gripped it tightly with my returning strength and opened my eyes.

[… Good Morning…]

Winking and smiling at the person beside me, Suika, I put a hand over her mouth before I hugged her with all my might.

[R-REIMU?]

I heard her scream as I smelt her hair while burying my face into it, she smelt of sake, stench of sake… but she was Suika, my family, my Suika and she was in my arms, crying and babbling while I hugged her.

I never felt more alive… but it was only a matter of speech as I looked around me, everyone was shell-shocked at my sudden revival.

[… Reimu, is, is that you?]

I turned and saw Remilia, her mouth wide open and her fangs looking like it was going to drop off in amazement and I nodded my head.

[… Yes, it's me… Remi…]

[It's you, right? Really you, Reimu…]

She wiped away tears of joy and then promptly stamped the ground in anger.

[I TOLD YOU!]

In a childish and playful manner, Remilia grinned up at Sakuya, who herself was blinking her eyes repeatedly, trying to convince herself it was real.

[My Reimu will not let die so easily, right? AHaha~]

Crowing proudly, Remilia was promptly tackled down by Suika as they started another verbal fight.

[Reimu is mine you vampire! Who said she was yours!]

[Oh yes she is! I saved her, so she's mine! She's Mine you stinking Oni! Get away from me!]

[Oh yea? Well let's DANMAKU!]

[Heh, you fool… I will not danmaku with a low life like you!]

[What? Are you scared of me? Are you, VAMP!]

[why you little…]

..

..

The resulting explosion meant the two of them had probably gone off to do just that while I shook my head and looked around.

No one else has taken it in face value like Suika or Remilia, they were all looking at me, unsure if it was true that I had came back to life. Particularly so was Sakuya, who was rubbing her chin.

[… thank you, for worrying about me…]

[… you're not… Reimu… are you?]

Appearing beside me, Sakuya peered all over me. Her suspicion is understandable, I was a person who just a few hours before was dead to the world…

I smiled at her, leaned over and winked at her.

[I am Reimu, Sakuya… I know your…]

Whispering into her ears, Sakuya turned pink in the next moment as she grabbed my shoulders and angrily demanded an answer.

[H-How do you-]

[Sakuya, I've seen many girls who do the same thing…]

Winking at her, I slowly stood up and bowed to everyone solemnly.

[… Thank you… and I'm sorry… for making everyone worry…]

My remaining words were drowned out by the cheers that the people gave me and I blushed immediately.

[N-No… please… d-don't do that…]

No matter how I shook my head, people came over and hoisted me on their shoulders and lifted me out of the Shrine, with Sakuya, shaking her head and wiping the tears from her eyes following behind me.

[… Reimu… Welcome back…]

[EH? Reimu?]

[Reimu!]

[She's alive!]

..

..

Various cries alerted the rest of my revival and they all gathered in front of the Shrine to speak to me, everyone I remembered was there… everyone, from the ones I met during my journey here to a few I never… but all of them helped me to save Gensokyo as well and I flew off to hug them.

[You're all fine… Thank… thank the gods…]

[Tsk, looks who's talking…]

There was going to be a celebration at the village tonight again, this time celebrating the day where Gensokyo was saved… and for the first time… youkai were invited too! I was so glad and touched when the villagers personally gave invitations to everyone, every youkai that was present at the Shrine.

[Remila-san, would you be willing to grace the event?]

[Princess, would you be willing to partake in the event?]

Everyone was invited and as I listened to the Elder from the village, what he told me was astonishing.

[… ahem… we've decided… upon your immediate death… or was your immediate death, that we would be from now on, be willing to view the youkai as the same as us.]

[Eh!]

I was not the only one who was shocked, a few of the villagers assembled as well as Keine covered their mouths.

[Before, we were afraid of them but after this incident… seeing how they fought, how they helped us, endangering themselves, although it was not for us but for their friendship with you and to Miss Keine and to many others, we feel that we should… be the one to extend a hand of friendship.]

[… Elder.]

I stopped myself from saying anything more as the Elder looked out at the evening sky, his face looking more aged than before.

[We have the right to be afraid… to want to protect ourselves… but if the result of such thinking is the destruction of this land we love… we do not think it to be worth it.]

Stroking his beard he spread his arms wide out, gesturing his fellow villages to Gensokyo, reborn as it is before putting a hand down on the ground and bowing hard.

[We owe all of this to the Youkai of Gensokyo, they, unlike us… were willing to sacrifice their lives for this land, this land that we call home.

Not many of us can do that… we look at ourselves in the mirror and declare us to be the rightful owner of this land… after all, we told ourselves that we created this land with our hands, we sealed this land away… we rightly deserve dominance of this land.]

The elder was clearly shaken and ashamed of himself, likewise the other men were too, they kept their heads down and their hands clenched as the Elder told everyone present, even the youkai were moved by his speech as they kept rapt attention to him.

..

..

[But, we were the ones who abandoned this land… we were the one who refused to fight for this land… and we rightly should… No matter what cost it was… it is not about if we could… it is about why we did not? Why did we not protect this land? Was if fear?

Or was it selfishness… we brand them, the youkai as demons who should be exterminated… we were afraid of their powers, their strengths… but did we ask ourselves… are we any different? Are we any better than the youkai? We are powerful in our own way… but we… we did not even try… how can we claim ourselves to be the rightful owners of Gensokyo?]

Throwing his hat on the ground, the elder stamped on it angrily while Miss Keine looked away, the expression on her face was unreadable.

[Years ago, many many years before… we started the campaign to rid Gensokyo of youkai… we banished them from our lands, killed any we saw near us… it was a result of fear, of prejudice… and most likely… miscommunication…]

[we have lost many lives to youkai… but youkai has lost many lives to us… what are we to judge them? We hate them for their powers… but they in turn hate us for our inventions… it is a cycle, a vicious one…]

The elder took a deep breath while looking at Miss Keine and he shook his head and bowed to her, his forehead touching the floor to me and Miss Keine's surprise.

[I apologize to you, Miss Keine… all of us should… we did not heed your words…]

[…]

[We, did not ask questions… when we are the same people who invented questions… did not ask ourselves what could have gone wrong? We did ask… but did we ask the right ones? Did we ask ourselves… could it not be the youkai? We did not… we… we acted on impulse… what we did, could not be forgiven…]

I looked at the two of them in confusion, I was unsure what was going on but Miss Keine shook her head before bowing back and running away. The mere gesture was enough for her to leave the room… I wonder what was going on and I shot a look at Mokou who looked uncomfortably away.

[we wrongly judged you, Miss Keine… and him as well… you were right and we were wrong… apologizing now is… something that would not help…]

The elder sighed, got up and turned to me.

[Miss Reimu…]

[Y-yes…]

[… would you be kind enough, to take over as the Elder?]

[EH?]

..

..

I voiced my shock but as soon as I thought about it, I politely declined.

[… No… I am sorry, elder… I am the servant of the spirits… I would not abandon my post.]

Pushing his hand away, I smiled politely as he nodded and turned to his fellow villagers.

[… we should be ashamed of ourselves… we pride ourselves as the people who can think, who learns, who innovates and who adapts… and yet, we did not consider or even try to differentiate between us… and them.]

Gesturing towards the youkai who were with us, Remilia Scarlet, Kawashiro Nitori, Shameimaru Aya and the rest, the elder bowed to them and asked them for forgiveness.

[…we, we could not accept someone else.. someone else who have different views from us… we were proud, arrogant but most of all, deaf. We could not, we would accept the voice of reason telling us that you were different… that some of you were indeed like us, who shared thoughts, emotions and the same love for your fellow youkai… we were foolish, thinking that every youkai is a brainless, emotionless monster freak of nature… for that, we apologize…]

Bowing again, I saw the elder reluctant to get up even as the whole group of them bowed deeply to the youkai, who were a little miffed and amused.

[… well well, so they finally admitted it. And there they were, calling me a spoilt brat.]

Grinning, Remilia looked at her fellow youkai who seemed a little overwhelmed by their actions.

[… so, what do you propose, human?]

Before he could speak however, I heard a voice towering above them all.

[well, for starters you could worship me.]

Grinning, the form of the goddess, Yasaka Kanako blinked over them all.

[Like hell they will… They will serve me!]

Throwing a red spear at the goddess, Remilia along with the goddess disappeared as they chased one another in the skies above the shrine.

[I wanna play too, Onee-chan!]

[Y-Yasaka-sama!]

..

..

The companions for the two followed swiftly after and after the tense speech, all of us were left staring as the skies were filled with danmaku, one a shade of scarlet and the other a shade of green.

[… it's beautiful…]

Standing up and heading towards the paper doors, I pushed them open and allowed the remaining rays of the sun illuminate the dark room, making it seem more friendly than before.

[… we'll have to take this… one step at a time… I guess…]

[Miss Shrine Maiden?]

[… we don't like to change… and we hate to be wrong… … but as long as we remember… as long as we really want to… we will achieve what we want to achieve…]

Turning to face them again, I bent a little before winking to all of them.

[Be it… youkai or human… we all love Gensokyo… with all of our hearts… what is the difference between us? What is the similarities between us? I… I don't know…]

I admitted honestly as I stepped outside, taking slow steps to the torii gates of the shrine. It really is a beautiful sunset, it reminded me of the day when I was leaving the shrine for the first time… Gensokyo was and still is so beautiful…

[we'll find the answer slowly… I'm sure the youkai too… they want to know… we'll find the answer ourselves… each and everyone of us… and we'll tell each other… no matter how…]

Breaking into a smile, I leapt forward and caught the two dears, whom had left me for a while…

Behind them was a group of similar fairies who danced around me cheerfully. The sunlight reflected from the wings and it was so, so beautiful…

[… so, do you have faith?]

..

…..

* * *

A few weeks had passed since the incident and now, it seems everything is back to normal…

[I'm going out, Reimu!]

Nodding as Suika flew off, I smiled and shook my head at the unwashed bowls of rice and proceeded to the back to wash them.

[No, not now… watch over the Shrine now… will you two?]

Telling the two dears, whom I had christened Ran and Chen in memory of my old friend, Yukari, I smiled as the nodded and flew off. They were gaining power every single day, they could even speak now, albeit a little incoherently and in limited syllables but it was… a miracle…

[… bless the spirits, bless the gods… thank you, for the kindness and generosity you had shown us…]

Saying a small prayer to the Great Hakurei Spirit, I continued with my mundane task like I always did. Tidying up the shrine, cleaning the grounds and making my rounds… it was, back to normal… with many differences…

[Ah, good morning!]

Greeting a visitor from the village, I bowed to them as they dropped donations into the Shrine and prayed to the gods.

[how is everything at the village today?]

People came regularly now not daily but it was enough to show their faith, either together or even more surprisingly, with youkai. The elder has kept his promise and youkai who could speak and understand language were not prejudiced in the village… I am thankful but I felt for those little fairies that were still chased away by the people…

Still, it was a start… and I feel… proud, yes although it is sinful, I feel proud that I was one of them who made it possible.

Miss Keine has even started taking youkai in her classes, Rumia is living at Miss Keine's home now and she is learning much, even learning to turn off her own power if she didn't need it.

She was unrecognizable from the average children of the village till you saw her large fangs. What need rectification was that she still could not resist the temptation of human flesh sometimes…

..

..

[… mm? Remilia…]

As I was preparing lunch, I saw Remilia landing at the Shrine with Flandre in tow, the two of them were here to visit…

[Reimu!]

[Remi…]

Catching her as she threw herself at me, I patted Flandre's head as she too clung to me.

[Reimu!]

[Flan… did you pay attention to Miss Keine today?]

[Yes I did!]

[Good girl…]

Life goes on, the youkai and the people were living peacefully again, it almost felt… like nothing had changed but things had changed… little by little… the youkai and the humans… the border between humans and youkai… was being destroyed…

Even if Yukari had said it was impossible, even if everyone else said it can't be done… I am sure we would manage it one day…

[…]

As Remilia and her sister left, I walked towards the side of the shrine where the statue of Yukari stood. I had requested for this when the villagers pressured me to have them present a gift to me.

At first the villagers were shocked and outraged at me wanting a statue of the harbinger of death but I told them the truth, that Yukari, Yakumo Yukari was the one who loved Gensokyo the most.

That she was the one who had kept the peace, kept the border and kept the people alive with her powers…

Yes, she was mischievous… yes, she was selfish and yes… she could be somewhat crazy… but deep in her heart, no one else could say they loved Gensokyo as much as she did.

Even at the end, she did not give up, she truly wanted the best for Gensokyo…

_.._

_..  
_

_[Miss Shrine Maiden… she was trying to kill all of us…]_

_[… … she still loved Gensokyo… what she did was wrong… but how many of us had not made mistakes? She… she truly loved us… if not she would not have done what she did… she would not have tainted this land if she was not sure of her love… I am sure of it.]_

..

..

She was pushed over the edge… the border of insanity and sanity was indeed hard to find and even hard to differentiate…

But I knew, even if the others did not believe me… I knew, I believe that Yukari did all this for Gensokyo… surely… she had a reason for this…

[… Yukari…]

Punching the statue, I lamented out loud.

[… why… why didn't you say anything… why keep everything to yourself, Yukari…]

[Likewise, that's the same with you, Reimu da ze.]

I spun around to see Marisa sitting on her broom looking at me, her trademark grin and one hand resting on her hat.

[So, what's up da ze?]

[… N-Nothing…]

[Oh c'mon, we've known each other for ages ya know?]

I looked down in guilt, till now I could not tell her that I had remembered her only at the end… I felt very guilty, forgetting her till the last…

[… the potion was suppose to suppress the fondest memories till the last ya know?]

Smirking as she headed off to the Shrine, Marisa winked at me.

[You coming?]

[Y-yes… I'm sorry…]

Offering her some tea, I sat beside her as I watched the fairies fly above the shrine.

[Amazing how two little guys like them could make this place seem so different… like those guys were… friendly to begin with. AHAHA]

Chuckling, Marisa told me about her patrol in which she spotted nothing in particular.

..

..

[Oh yea, the kids are coming later, they say they wanna play, so you better prepare more food!]

[… oh, will you help?]

[NAH… you know me… I only know how to cook mushrooms.]

[… that's true…]

[… say.]

[yes?]

[… here.]

[?]

[It's from… Yukari.]

[!]

Marisa never did told me what Yukari did to her or where she was or how did she manage to find me so easily, I'd figured she will tell me when the time is right… but how did she…

[I found it, at Mayohiga… I went over there for a look. No one was there… but I found this…]

Taking the letter, I opened it and read…

..

..

* * *

_[Dear Reimu_

_If you are reading this… then you've won… Congratulations, your way was right after all... rebuilding is going to be tough but I am sure you and the rest will succeed. I am sorry that I did not tell you of my plans, neither did I explain to you in detail what my plan was._

_Forgive me Reimu, I do not wish for you to be tainted by me, one who has, even now when writing this letter is struggling with myself._

_I have looked over this land for thousands of years, Reimu and I wish to be able to see it through even more years._

_I… love Gensokyo, Reimu… but it seems you might have known all along._

_I wonder, at this point of writing… how would you feel and how would you look as you read this letter. No, do not cry.. victors do not cry. It is, a case of the old paving the way for the new._

_Do not regret what you did Reimu, if anything else, I would want to thank you._

_Either I killed you or you would have killed me…_

_Nothing is set in stone… but surely, the day would have came… the day where I would destroy Gensokyo with my bare hands. Those hands, they are tearing at me, Reimu, they are tempting me, reminding of my power… I did not want this power to grow but grow it did…_

_As the distance between me and you grow, as the distance between the people and the youkai grow… My power grew as well… I am the border youkai, the gap youkai… the more gaps there is in this world… the stronger my powers are…_

_And more or less… the more separated I am from the world._

_I regret this but there is nothing I can do to stop this… it is, regretfully beyond my power._

_I do not have the charm, nor the will to stop this from happening… I am feared Reimu, I am held in awe by some… but… above all, I am misunderstood._

_Reimu, do not weep when you read this. For if you are reading this, I know Gensokyo is in good hands… Take care of it, nurture it… be patient Reimu… time is the strongest healer… over time, you will forget me and forgive yourself…_

_But with it, time brings with it change… I wished I can see the future of Gensokyo in your hands Reimu, I truly wished to… but it seems, I would not be able to do so._

_Thank you too, Marisa, who I know is reading over your shoulder. Despite all the pain and suffering, you too helped preserve Gensokyo as it is…_

_You made mistakes but who have not? Marisa, you have a pure heart and the power you weld… I believe in it, I believe in your strength, in your determination and in your claims. You will not break like me, Marisa… you are the strongest individual I have ever seen._

_Never lose sight of your goal nor your dreams… you know what is right for Gensokyo and I trust you to remember it. You and Reimu, are the saviors of Gensokyo more than once… how it does not matter, why… it does not matter… you followed your heart and that is what counts, why I have faith in you, why I believed out of all the powerful people in Gensokyo itself… that if it is you two, you can bring Gensokyo to new heights._

_Reimu, Marisa… Gensokyo is in your hands now and I love the two of you…_

_Yakumo Yukari]_

* * *

_.._

_..  
_

Putting the letter down, I looked at Marisa to see her wiping away her tears.

So I was right… Yukari she… was fighting with herself all along and she had finally lost… I was right… but I felt hollow now, unsure what to do… She is Yukari, the most powerful being in Gensokyo… if she could not stand the pressure… how could I?

[… stop crying, she won't want us to cry over her…]

[W-What do you know…]

I was crying too, I just did not realize it till Marisa wiped my tears for me.

[It's Yukari… if she was here… she'll be giggling somewhere while looking at us… remember?]

[…]

I looked at her, struggling not to cry and I hugged her tightly, she being the only other person that would possibly understand what it is like. She had taken my role for over 14 years… she knew… besides Yukari, what was burdened on my shoulders…

[I don't care… I am not going to care, Marisa… I would prefer if she would tease me now…]

Clutching her clothes, I cried my eyes out as the truth came to light again, just a little bit too late…

[Ma-maybe I could have stopped it… maybe I could have stopped her from going… from going…that way…]

[… shut up… there is nothing we can do. Nothing at all… so stop playing the blame game or I'll master spark you, Reimu or no.]

I looked up at her, strict and firm and I nodded my head. It is so strange, before she was the one who was the weak one, I was leading Marisa through crisis after crisis with my blind confidence… now it was I who was questioning myself and she was the epitome of confidence…

Funny how things work…

..

..

[… She left it to us, Reimu… we gotta do it… if you won't, I will. This is what I promised you… and I'll keep it, you aren't… afraid… are you?]

Grinning, Marisa took out another package before shoving it to you.

[Here, this is from her too.]

[Reimu, this is the manual that depicts how one can maintain the barrier, take this. It will help.]

[Y-Yukari…]

[… Reimu, you're still my rival, you know that?]

[Marisa…]

Looking up, I saw Marisa sitting on her broom and grinning at me. She seemed to have something to say to me and I stood up and floated to eye level with her, just like she would want me to.

[… took the hint, eh? Ahahaha, just like you, Reimu.]

I nodded wordlessly as she sighed softly.

[… all those years, I've waited for ya, Reimu like I promised I would… I kept Gensokyo safe… even if it went messed up a little you can't blame me. I just did what I thought was right… and don't try to say I didn't… if I didn't Yukari would not have flipped out on us.]

Marisa lowered her head but she raised it just as quickly.

[But, I'm not guilty and I shouldn't be. I did what I could, I did what I felt was right… I couldn't have known what was wrong but even if I did, I wouldn't have changed a damn thing. Hell, if you hadn't come along I would have stopped her myself…]

Grinning, Marisa winked before pointing at the manual in my hands.

[Reimu, that is Yukari's legacy. It belongs to you now… you're the one Yukari choose. Don't let her down-]

[I'll do whatever it takes, Marisa.]

I cut her off and she looked for a moment, surprised.

[Good da ze… Now, for the thing that you promised me.]

She smiled and I laughed cheerfully with her. Yes, the thing that I had promised her… I would honor it… just like the promise I will make with Yukari now.

I will keep Gensokyo safe, peaceful… just like you wished… I promise.

[… Let's…]

[Danmaku da ze!~]

…

…..

* * *

..

..

**The Epilogue**

[Miss Reimu!]

Looking out of the shrine, I smiled and at the children as they ran up the steps to the shrine with Miss Keine and Mokou running behind them and I hurried out to greet them.

[Hello dears…]

Bending down, I tried as best as I can to give all of them a hug at the same time but it was futile as there were simply too many of them… Reason being the child-like youkai were together and stuck with them.

Look at them; smiling happily like all the other children… one could not differentiate one from the other, can we?

[Reimu!]

Tugging at my arm, Cirno, Daiyousei and Flandre threatened to pull me down with their combined strengths while the other children just crowded around me.

[Hi dears… did you listen to Miss Keine today?]

[Yea!]

They chorused and I ruffled their hair to show my affection for them. They really are like children, not my children but they are adorable children nonetheless… They are as affectionate as kittens, one might say and well… I love them, all of them…

[I prepared some sweets for all of you, it's in the kitchen.]

Smiling at them I laughed when they all cheered happily and straightened my back to welcome the other two who were slowly ascending the steps.

[Suika!]

Calling for Suika, who I knew was taking forty winks, I shook my head as instead of her running up, it was the Ran and Chen who came flying from the Shrine, both of them squeaking in joy and speaking simple words which the children could understand.

[welcome!Welcome!]

[… Mm mm…]

..

..

Patting the two of them, I laughed lightly as the children gathered around the two of them too, giggling and laughing as the two of them circled around them in joy, making happy, squeaky noises as they ran into the Shrine.

[Well, wadda ya know… those two are really… incredible… no?]

Grinning, Mokou winked at me while Miss Keine just looked on in concern.

[Those two… is it okay for them to handle the children… they are still faeries, Reimu…]

Pursing my lips, I started lecturing Miss Keine.

[Miss Keine, if they don't start being independent… must I take care of them forever? If they don't learn, slowly and to do the things they want to do, to learn the things they want to learn… I will be restricting them…]

[Oh… Reimu… you really like those two… don't you?]

Miss Keine giggled while putting a hand on my shoulder and smiling warmly. Her smile was lonely but she was happy too… the children must make life exasperating and rewarding at the same time.

[They are just like your children now, aren't they?]

[Ah… well…]

I blushed, Miss Keine was Miss Keine, she could read me like a book and I slowly nodded my head.

[I… I guess in someway… yes…]

I smiled wistfully but I paled when I heard the sounds of plates crashing and breaking.

[Chen! Ran!]

I was about to run off when I heard Suika's voice calling from the kitchen.

[I GOT IT!]

Looks like Suika was with them…

[… Thank goodness…]

[Geez Reimu, you should let them handle it themselves, like cha said?]

Grinning, Mokou stuffed her hands in her pockets as she turned and took to the air, her bluish silver hair streaming behind her.

[I-I know… but…]

[You're being too protective… man, those kids won't ever grow up… Ahaha~~]

Mokou grinned again before she waved goodbye.

[Y-You're going back?]

..

..

I called her, disappointed that she was not staying for a while longer.

[I'll come back later…. Won't miss it for the world, Reimu. Besides, you're coming tomorrow right?]

[Yes… I am.]

[Well, catch ya later then.]

And Mokou disappeared in the blink of an eye, soaring towards the human village like a flash of lightning while me and Miss Keine looked on. Miss Keine, she must be lonely, with Mokou being more friendly with the people now.

[… it's lonely… … isn't it?]

[…]

Standing beside her and watching her get swallowed by the forest surrounding the village, I waited for Miss Keine to speak.

[… it sure is.]

She sighed softly, her shoulders slumping a little but the smile on her face never quite disappeared. It seems she had found another thing in her life that is just as important and I smiled understandingly at her.

[… A long…time ago… I already knew… why I am here… what I must do…]

Miss Keine looked at me and I could see my reflection in her eyes, I suddenly felt insignificant in front of her, her knowing eyes held many painful memories and experiences that I could only imagine.

[… For so long, I only have Mokou and… for the same amount of time… and Mokou… although she failed to acknowledged it, had only me…]

Sitting down at the steps, I looked down at her while she stretched herself and relaxed, all the while looking at the direction of the human village.

I could only imagine the things she had to go through… how could I, when I was never shunned by the village, had never experienced the fear of being discovered youkai… and the loneliness and helplessness she must have felt.

[… I…knew Mokou's history was mine… and mine alone… I would be the only one to record it down… the time I spent with her… will always be only a small part of Mokou's life.

But… all I wanted, was for Mokou to remember that she had me and I had her… I wanted her to know and to remember the time I spent with her and the time she spent with me… silly… isn't it?]

..

..

Miss Keine laughed while I sat down beside her too. All I can do is listen… nothing else and I did just that, sitting beside her and listening to her open her heart to me.

[… Why I live, why I exist… I thought it was only for Mokou… but now… I don't know.]

Miss Keine suddenly rubbed her eyes, showing her tears and unease.

[… when you broke the barrier between youkai and humans… I was exhilarated but… I was afraid to… Mokou, she would leave me… slowly but she will leave me eventually. I… I love Mokou, Reimu, I do… just like how you love Suika. Maybe even more. I don't know… she'd gone through so much with me and… I love her Reimu, I can't bear for her to go. But… let her go… I must…]

Miss Keine rubbed away her eyes and laughed suddenly, taking me by surprise.

[… … there is someone else for her. Mokou… one that can share her immortality… someone, that I… can never compare to…]

[Miss Keine!]

[No… don't try to comfort me, Reimu. Thank you…]

Miss Keine stood up and headed towards the Shrine, her eyes twinkling as she nodded at me.

[… you have enough troubles of your own… and… besides]

Miss Keine smiled happily as she greeted the children who came running out at her call.

[I have them…]

Miss Keine did not just come for a visit, nor was it one of the days that the children came to have lessons at the shrine…

No, it was the day where the statue was going to be unveiled… I… I am going to tell them about Yukari… about what she did, what she wanted to do… and the responsibilities that was given to me…

… I, I could not forgive anyone speaking bad of Yukari…

..

..

Every time I went to the village… I would no doubt hear them, all of them whispering to themselves about how I saved Gensokyo… but… would speak ill of her…

Of Yukari, who was responsible for saving Gensokyo from disaster countless number of times…

All of them, they did not know… and they dared to label Yukari a monster… I… I just could not stand it…

Gritting my teeth, I stood by the Shrine at the statue that sat in the Shrine grounds, covered by a white loin cloth.

It was of Yukari when she showed herself to me, sitting aloft in a makeshift throne with Ran and Chen sitting beside her.

No trace of her was ever found, Yukari, Chen and Ran… all three of them disappeared… and… most likely I was the one who was responsible…

I did not remember what happened… none of it, I only remembered a blinding flash of light and a sudden surge of energy…

Nothing at all…

..

..

[... Yukari…]

Wiping the tears from my eyes, I looked at my hands in disgust… It was this pair of hands that killed her, killed Yukari… it was me…

[… Would… you scold me now, if I was here… I know Yukari… you told me to… take over you… to take over the border…]

I shook my head as I looked at the Great border just at the edges of the boundary of the shrine, it took my breath away but it too… will surely take my life away with it… it is just a matter of time.

The Border… the border that held so many lives with it… the lives of the youkai was in it's hands… and yet… the one that is tasked with protecting it… was destined to die by it's hands, either directly or indirectly… just like Yukari…

The power of the border… corrupted her and caused her death…

I was merely the one chosen to be her death…

But it did not mean it hurt less… in fact it hurt more.

I was caught in the dilemma of what-ifs…

What if I had not killed her? Would I have to watch her succumb to her fate in the end as well…

And even if I did… what would happen to me? Would the same fate befall me… and who will end up doing what I did to Yukari?

It is an endless cycle… and I had inherited it…

..

..

[… …]

Yukari… she might be the same… behind that mischievous smile and those insane actions… she might be the same as me, a long long time ago…

[… … Yukari…]

… but now is not the time to mope… now… I have to rectify the wrong… to tell them the truth, to… do what I can do, to serve the people, to serve the spirits… to serve the Hakurei Spirit.

[… Yukari… I will clear your name… …]

Bowing to the statue, I turned and I my blood froze when I saw the impossible.

[!]

Sitting on the Shrine steps and brandishing a parasol… w-was it?

[Yukari!]

I ran forward, hoping to catch her as she stood up, her golden hair waving in the wind as out of nowhere a kitten and a fox ran towards her, yipping excitedly.

It couldn't be… could it?

I wondered to myself as I hastened my pace, it had to be here, no one in Gensokyo fit that description besides her.

[Yukari!]

I screamed again but she did not seem to hear me… w-was she deaf? And why does she seem smaller than usual… was my eyes deceiving me? And why, why can't I catch up with her… she was merely walking, talking with her two companions as she rounded a corner to the other side of the Shrine.

I ever felt as flustered as right now, I had to know… Yukari… please, please let it be true that she was still alive.

I still have many things to say to her, to apologize to her and to thank her for all she'd done for me…

Please, please let it be true! I'll give anything for it to be true!

Skidding to a stop, I caught a glimpse of Yukari as she headed towards the back of the Shrine.

[Yukari, Stop!]

Chasing after her, I hugged her from behind and was surprised at how small she is.

[Yukari!]

[Miss Reimu?]

..

..

Her voice… it had changed?

I turned her around and what greeted me was not Yukari, it was little Yuka.

[E-Eh… Y-Yuka…]

[? Is there something wrong, Miss Reimu? I heard you calling my name… but I am not Yukari…]

She tilted her head but she giggled too.

[If Miss Reimu wants to call me Yukari I can be Yukari too!]

[I… b-but where did you get the parasol, Yuka?]

W-Was I seeing things… but… but she…

[Oh! Miss Keine gave it to me, she said I looked cute in it!]

Letting her go, I watched as little Yuka ran by herself, chasing after the kitten and the fox who was waiting for her at the Shrine grounds.

For a moment there I thought it was Yukari… wasn-wasn't she?

I felt my legs weaken, was my imagination getting the better of me… I decided to run through the sequence of events in my mind again. Could I have mistaken Yuka for Yukari?

They did look similar… with their golden hair and everything… but… but they were different… weren't they?

I looked up again and saw her playing with the fox and the kitten. I sensed no youkai powers from either one of them and I was perplexed even more… could she… but how, how could she… little Yuka had spent years with me at the Shrine at the other side and she had a family…

[… … Maybe… I am seeing things…]

[Yuka, when you're done come over to the Shrine okay? I… I need to get something…]

Absentmindedly I stood up and after looking at her longingly, wishing she was indeed Yukari, I turned and walked away.

Yukari is dead… g-get a grip… she won't come back…

But, that doesn't mean I can't hope…

[…]

..

..

Sitting by herself, little Yuka just smiled as she played with the kitten and the fox, sheltered by the parasol and looking at Reimu walking away.

Above her, another figure looked down at the two of them, smiling and appreciating the scenery around the Shrine.

[… the Hakurei Maiden… many challenges await you… but, the strongest challenge of all… comes from your heart.]

[Now then… As I said to you, Moriya… the Hakurei Shrine Maiden, she never falls… but what about yours? Is it time for her to awaken? For her to embrace her faith? … the time is drawing near, Moriya… be wary… of who you are betting on…]

* * *

**Author's Notes: That's the End, or is it. I really don't know. There's a Prologue for SoG and I might publish it, Might... but the most important thing is the continuation of the story~ Thank you for being with me for so long and perhaps, just maybe, we'll see each other again here.  
**


End file.
